Rosario & Saiyan
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Habían pasado varios años desde la derrota del Dragón de Una Estrella. Todo el universo vivió en paz pero no todos; Milk había muerto a causa de una enfermedad y como su última voluntad le pidió a Goku que fuera a una escuela, la Academia Yōkai. Nuevas aventuras le esperarán a Goku cuando entre la escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales, nuevos retos y muchas cosas enfrentará.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola amigos Otakus fans del mundo del anime y manga. Buenos día, tardes, noches o la hora que en que esten viendo esto.**_

_**El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo Crossover que se unirá a la corporación SPSX9000 y otra vez se tratará de Dragon Ball pero esta vez con la unión de otra franquicia, el anime/manga "Rosario +Vampire".**_

_**Como se los dije en la publicación pasada iba a publicar el primer capitulo esta semana y dejenme decirles que este anime es muy entretenido y muy divertido, se los recomiendo si quieren buscar algo con que entretenerse. Sobre todo por la gran variedad de escenas Ecchi que hay en la mayoría de los episodios, (Les recomiendo que lo vean sin Censura, como se supone que debe ser en verdad XDDD).**_

_**Se preguntaran en que linea del tiempo del universo DB se supone que sucede esta historia. La historia trasnscurre años después de la derrota del Dragón de una Estrella, aquí suponemos que Goku no se fue con Shen-Long permaneciendo su vida en la Tierra. ¡OJO!, aquí sería una saga alternativa a la historia "Goku en Equestria" ya que como no se fue con el Dragón Eterno pues entonces significa otra linea temporal alternativa pero lo que si concuerda es con la historia "La Odisea del Saiyajin" (DBGT+Inu) por que eso sucedió mucho antes que la Saga de Super Numero 17.**_

_**En esta unión, Goku será el protagonista principal reemplazando al personaje Tsukune quien pertenece a esta historia. La verdad es que no me cae bien ese personaje por que siempre debe haber un personaje que anda cayendo gordo y sinceramente el no iba a hacer la excepción, a puesto que los que han visto tanto el anime como el manga sabrán de que estoy hablando. Eso quiere decir que Goku se llevará la atención amorosa de las chicas protagonistas de la serie, probablemente ponga de emparejamiento fijo con alguna de ellas (Por ejemplo: GokuxMoka/Inner Moka) o simplemente será un "Harem" (Un personaje emparejado con muchas otras al mismo tiempo).**_

_**Basaré mi historia tante a base del anime R+V como del manga por varias razones: Primero es que el anime no tiene muchos episodios (En total son dos temporadas con 13 capitulos cada uno). Todos los episodios son entretenidos pero sinceramente podían haber hecho el anime más largo, a lo máximo unos 100 episodios con una que otra pelicula u OVA si los dueños de la serie se hubieran tomado más en serio las cosas en aquellos tiempos. Los episodios basados del anime los editaré por la aparición del Saiyajin, habrá otros capitulos en donde tenga que hacer partes originales de mi parte y cuando termine de hacer los capitulos del anime trataré de hacer lo posible en hacer capitulo basados en el manga.  
**_

_**Los dialogos de esta historia sonarán como un sub. a un episodio anime en japones ya que el anime R+V no tiene doblaje latino y por lo tanto tendré que hacer lo posible por hacer dialogos que concuerden con cada uno de los personajes.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia acerca de la historia o emparejamientos pueden mandarlos en los Reviews o un Mensaje Privado.**_

_**Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Sin más por agregar, ¡COMENZEMOS!**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyan**

**(Titulo Alternativo: DBY "Dragon-Ball Yōkai")**

**Prólogo**

**Adios Mi Querida Milk**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de DBGT: "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

**Ubicación: La Tierra**

Han pasado varios años desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos. La ultima batalla contra el Dragón de una Estrella (Omega Shenron) había sido realmente dura para Goku y sus amigos por que el destino de todo el universo dependía de esa pelea pero gracias a un milagro, Goku pudo derrotarlo por completo usando la Genkidama con toda la energía del universo. Después de haberlo vencido las Esferas del Dragón y el mismo Shen-Long habían regresado a su normalidad y como deseo pidieron que toda el planeta Tierra fuera restaurad y que los habotantes que habían muerto tanto en la situación de Super Numero 17 como en el caos de los siete dragones. Luego las Esferas del Dragón se dispersaron en el mundo y se convirtieron en piedra para que no las usen de la misma forma que lo hacían antes ya que esa fue la causa de su nacimiento. Goku permaneció en la Tierra gracias a que el Dragón Eterno le devolvió la vida durante la ultima batalla y ahora podía vivir tranquilamente con su familia y amigos.

La paz había vuelto en la Tierra y todos los habitantes vivían a sus vidas pacíficas en armonía y properidad. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sobre todo para la familia Son.

* * *

**Montaña Paoz**

El Saiyajin cononocido como Goku, (Kakarotto), estaba junto a la cama sonsteniendo la mano de su delicada y fragil esposa Milk quien no se encontraba no muy bien de salud. Durante el paso de los años, la mujer terricola le había diagnosticado la enfermedad del "Cancer de mama" por su edad avanzada. Eso dejó en shock tanto a su esposo como a sus propios hijos Gohan y Goten, su nieta Pan y hasta su padre Ox-Satan. De hecho el hombre con sombrero de cuernos de toro les dijo a Goku y a sus hijos que esa enfermedad era hereditaria, de esa forma también había fallecido su esposa y madre de Milk, al parecer la historia volvió a repetirse.

Goku hubiera querido usar nuevamanete las esferas para quitar la enfermedad de su esposa pero ella se negó a ese favor por que ella sabía que su momento definitivamente llegaría y quería partir al otro mundo para vivir eternamente en el paraíso. Su esposo no quería negar la petición de su moribunda esposa y aceptó su petición con una sonrisa triste pero jamás la ovidaría.

Goku y Milk no había sido un matrimonio disfuncinal pero tampoco ha sido precisamente la familia perfecta por ciertos defectos que habían; el Saiyajin jamás había ido a una escuela para estudiar (Exceptuando la vez que fue a la escuela de conducir hace muchos años) y no había conseguido un trabajo de verdad, (Su único trabajo era como un agricultor pero eso no contaba). También se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando y enfrentando enemigos poderosos en lugar de pasar tiempo de calidad con ella pero un poco más con sus hijos y su nieta. Aún con esas circuntancias... eran felices, simplemente felices. Durante sus años de casados habían formado una maravillosa familia acompañado de muchos amigos que siempre les han apoyado en cualquier situacón desde tiempo inmemorables pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin en cualquier momento y jamás pensaron que sería tan pronto.

"Goku..." - comenzó a hablar la terricola con algo de dificultad para respirar, estaba recosatada en una cama - "Quiero que me prometas una gran fvor antes de que vaya al otro mundo" - comentó mientras le sostenía de la mano

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "Claro Milk, pideme lo que quieras y lo cumpliré" - De hecho durante el psaso de los años Goku recuperó algo de su tamaño, ahora se veía como un adolecente de 16 o 17 años.

**(Nota del Autor: Hipoteticamente Goku se ve de la misma manera que en el fín de Dragon Ball en la saga de Piccolo Jr. Las únicas diferencias son su tóno de piel un poco bronceada y sus vestimentas que siguen siendo las mismas que usaba en la saga GT).**

"Ahora que as crecido mucho durante estos años, quiero que hagas algo muy importante por mí" - Con una leve sonrisa, ella continuó - "Tienes el cuerpo de un adolecente pero con la edad de una humano en edad avanzada, aún así te has comportado siempre como un infante y no has recibido la educación adecuada. Lo que quiero pedirte es que vayas... a una escuela"

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!" - Todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos a excepción de Goku que no sabía exactamente a que se refería pero sus sorpresas fueron reemplazadas por risas a montón por que pensaron que ella estaba haciendo una especie de broma.

"¿Te imaginas a Goku yendo a la escuela, Yamcha?. No creo que ni el mismo Shen-Long cumpla ese deseo" - preguntó Krillin de manera burlona. Si el antiguo monje viera ese momento hilarante entonces moriría otra vez.

"Ya lo creo. El puede conceder deseos, no milagros" - respondió el ex-bandido del desierto mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas. Pero al ver el rostro serio de Milk parecía que no estaba bromenado - "Oh, ¿es en serio?"

Pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por que habló el Principe de loa Saiyajin - "Aunque me gustaria ver a Kakarotto aprender el ABC, el y yo pertenecemos a una orgullosa familia de guerreros. El debe entrenar muy duro para nuestro próximo encuentro, lo único que conseguiría en una escuela sería el rango de 'Payaso de la clase'" - Vegeta comentó con algo de sarcásmo en esa ultima frase.

Aun con su incredulidad, Milk siguió con su petición - "De eso quería hablar precisamente. Quiero que Goku aprenda algo más que las peleas. Desde hace meses atrás había buscado muchas opciones para que escuela vas ingresar y entre todas encontré la apropiada para ti. El nombre de la escuela se llama, _'Academia __Yōkai',  
_el periodo de clases iniciará el próximo mes. Creo que mandaran el uniforme de la escuela durante ese tiempo"

Goku no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba hablando su esposa pero si era tan importante que cumpliera entonces lo haría a todo costa ún tratandose de una escuela, se lo prometió.

"Y una cosa más Goku... Hay otra cosa muy importante que quiero que también me cumplas" - le apretó su mano por que le costó mucho valor en decirselo - "Si en esa escuela llegas a conocer a una linda niña que te guste, entonces tienes todo el derecho para enamorarte una vez más" - Esa frase si los sorprendió a todos, en especial a su familia.

"Pero Milk... Yo no puedo hacer eso, tu eres mi esposa y no puedo cambiarte por nadie más" - Goku comentó gravemente mientras la miraba los ojos.

La humana sonrió de manera triste por esas dulces palabras. A pesar de que ella estaba a punto de irse, su futuro ex-marido no iba a dejarla hasta el último segundo. La frases finales de una boda son "Hasta que la muerte los separe" y sin duda el Saiyajin era muy fiel y leal hasta en los dientes.

"Goku... entiendo que tu siempre me has querido pero no quiero que sufras cuando yo muera" - Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "Tu me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo por haberme dado una cariñosa familia. Mira a Gohan, a Goten y también a Pan" - dijo esa frase mirando a sus dos hijos y a su nieta.

"Mamá..." - Gohan comentó en voz baja y trataba de contener su tristeza pero su esposa Videl estaba ahí para apoyarlo al igual que su suegro el Campeon Mundial Mrs. Satán (Que por cierto el también había pasado por esa misma situación cuando falleció su esposa poco después de dar a luz a su hija).

"Madre..." - Goten susurró también conteniendo las lagrimas. El ya estaba casado desde hace tres años con su novia Palace quien estaba a la espera de un bebé por que estaba embarazada desde hace meses.**  
**

"Abuela Milk..." - Pan dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Se podría decir que ya no era tan pequeña por que su cuerpo se había desarrollado durante ese tiempo. Se cuerpo era completamente atlético de arriba a abajo y su cabello había crecido un poco pero era del mismo estilo que siempre. Ella se había comprometido con Trunks por que desde hace meses habían estado saliendo.

"Milk..." - Ox-Satan era el más afectado por que así fue como perdió a otra persona importante en us vida

"¿Lo ves Goku?. Si tu pudiste hacerlo conmigo puedes hacerlo una vez más con otra chica. Por favor Goku, eso es la última voluntad de tu esposa" - terminó de decir esa frase mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Goku le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - "Lo haré Milk. Te prometo que cumplire lo que me has pedido"

Poco a poco los demás también fueron despidiendose de la terricola: Ox-Satán, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Bulma y el resto de sus amigos le dieron su último abrazo de despedida a la terricola. Por ultimo, fue el turno su esposo Goku para darle abrazo.

"Aún si conosco a alguien más, jamás te olvidaré Milk" - ella siempre será su primer gran amor aunque jamás lo había expresado de la forma correcta.

"Goku... Te... Amo" - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la terricola antes de cerras los ojos para siempre.

"¿Milk?, ¡MILK!" - El Saiyajin se quedó en shock y agitó su cuerpo para ver su reaccionaba pero su presencia desapareció definitivamente. De todos los dolores que ha tenido este ha sido el más grande de todos (Después de la muerte de su abuelito adoptivo Gohan). Sus hijos abrazaron a sus respectivas esposas mientras trataban de no llorar, Pan abrazó a Trunks mientras el trataba de consolarla, Ox-Satan se puso a llorar al ver a su hija muerta, Bulma también se entisteció y abrazó a su esposo Vegeta que por cierto el orgulloso Saiyajin no sintió mucho que digamos por que no le importó la muerte de esa insginificante terricola pero al ver a su Rival y Amigo afectado no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía.

El Saiyajin de pelo salvaje se limpió las lagrimas pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Esperaba a que el poderosos Enma-Sama la mandara al paraíso pra que viviera eternamente feliz. En un escritorio había unos documente acerca del nuevo plantel al que ahora tenía que asistir el mes próximo.

_"Academia __Yōkai... No te preocupes Milk, cumpliré la primera parte de lo que me pediste y estarás orgullosa en el otro mundo" _\- Eso fue lo que pensó Goku mientras veía los papeles de su escuela

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/Planeta Kaio del Norte**

En el diminuto planeta del otro mundo, Kaio-Sama también estuvo al pendiente de las cosas como siempre lo ha hecho sobre todo por el ultimo acontecimiento.

"Pobre Goku, en estos momentos no lo está pasando my bien" - comentó el Dios del más allá de la galaxia norte con algo de lastima al ver la muerte de la esposa de su mejor discípulo quien había aprendido sus mejores técnicas (El Kaioken y la Genkidama). Su asistente mono Bubbles estuvo oranguteando por que estaba de acuerdo con el al igual que su otro asistente luciernaga Gregory pero el guardián del purgatorio se encargaría de su alma para mandarla al paraiso.

Sin embargo había algo que ponía tenso a Kaio-Sama y se traba precisamente de la escuela que había mencionado la terricola. Esa escuela técnicamente no era precisamente de este mundo.

"¿Con que la Academia Yōkai?. Hace mucho tiempo que no he oido mucho de ese lugar. Está en un portal escondido entre Tierra desde hace muchos siglos atrás desde que los humanos tuvieron control del planeta y así partarse de ellos. Al parecer Goku tendrá que hacer algo mejor que estudiar si quiere sobrevivir en ese lugar por que es muy sobrenatural pero a puesto que saldrá bien como siempre lo ha hecho de situaciones peores. El es el guerrero más fuerte de este universo" - Kaio dijo esa ultima frase con un brillo en sus lentes por el orgullo, sabía que la tenía razón. El mono Bubbles estuvo saltando de aprovación y Gregory también asintió.

_**¿Que clase de nuevas aventuras tendrá Goku cuando entre la escuela?. Nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales, nuevos retos le esperaran en el siguiente capitulo de "Dragon Ball Academia Yōkai. No se lo pierdan amigos.**_

**FIN**

* * *

___**Academia Yōkai y de ahí conocerá tanto a las chicas que tratarán de ganarle su corazón como al resto de los monstruos que intentarán hacerle la vida imposible. Le deseo suerte y ustedes hagan lo mismo.  
**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews y apoyenme para que esta nave despegue al espacio como todas las otras historias.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que será dentro de pronto, cuidense y les mando un abrazo de mi parte.**_

_**Titulo del siguiente capitulo: "Vampire + Saiyan" o en español: "Vampiro + Saiyajin"**_

_**Me despido, yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	2. Vampiro & Saiyajin

_**Buenas a todos y muy buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora en que esten viendo este capitulo.**_

_**El día de hoy les traigo el nuevo episodio de esta nueva historia recién salida del horno, les agradesco su apoyo temprano a todos los usurios que me ayuden a que esta historia sea de los mejor y les prometo que seguirá siendo así por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Como vieron en el anterior príologo este será el primer episodio de esta nueva unión y dejenme decirles que no dudé en hacerlo. Al parecer creo que les recordaré los detalles de esta historia en varios puntos iniciales:**_

_**1.- Milk murió por una enfermedad. Hecho (Muy triste para mi). :(**_

_**2.- Goku irá a la escuela como ultima voluntad de su esposa. Hecho (Esto no es nuevo, ya se ha visto a Goku ir a una escuela incluso en el mundo del anime).**_

_**3.-Tendrá nuevas aventuras donde le esperan algo más terrorifico que monstruos que intentaran chuparle el alma... La escuela. Hecho.  
**_

_***Un usuario anonimo se levanta para tomar la palabra***_

_**Emm... pero es solo una escuela, SPSX9000-Sama.**_

_**Bueno... no hay nada más terrorifico que ir a la escuela. Muahahahahahaha :D**_

_**No exageres mucho.**_

_**Piensalo, si de por si una escuela normal del mundo humano (nuestra realidad), ya es un infierno. Imaginate lo que pasaría en una escuela llena de monstruos, tanto los alumnos como los profesores y el personal.**_

_**Mmm, buen punto. *Se sienta para volver a su lugar***_

_**En fín, pero nuestro amigo Saiyajin saldrá adelante por que ha salido de peres situaciones que literalmente casi o realmente le han costado la vida, así que no tenemos mucho de preocuparnos de el.**_

_**Bueno, sin más por agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**Declaro, antes iniciar la historia:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyan**

**(En Japonés sería así: **"ロザリオとサイヤ人", _"Rosario to Saiyan"._** O en ingles sería así: **"Rosario Plus Saiyan"**)**

**(Titulo Alternativo: DBY "Dragon-Ball Yōkai")**

**(En Japonés sería así: **"ドラゴンボールY", _"Doragonbōru Yōkai"_**)**

**(Nota: Bueno no importa como le llamen pero lo importante es la historia)**

**Capitulo 1: Vampiro + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Había pasado ya un mes desde la muerte de Milk, ella tuvo un digno funeral de parte de su familia. Ella fue incinerada y sus restos fueron lanzados al mar para ser libre, esa era la tradición de la familia de Ox-Satán cuando una hembra fallecía pero aún así, Goku, su familia y el resto de los Guerreros Z no se iba quedar atrás por que tenía una vida por delante y claramente la terricola no hubiera deseado que su familia permanecieran en la depreción por su ausencia.

Era el día en que inicaron la clases en la famosa "Academia Yōkai" para el Saiyajin y se podría decir que estaba listo; Durante el transcurso del mes tuvo una capacitación rápida de parte de su hijo Gohan y de su amiga Bulma por que claro, ambos eran bastante inteligente. Les tomó un poco de trabajo a los dos por que la mente del Saiyajin no era tan desarrollada en el sentido de la vida cotidiana pero si se tratase del combate, sería un completo genio por ser el hombre más fuerte del universo.

**(Nota del Autor: Piensenlo. Si Goku fuera tan inteligente como lo es de fuerte, entonces recibiría como premio los tres premios nobles por muchas generaciones).**

"Papá, será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde en tu primer día de clases" - Gohan le llamó desde la sala fijando su mirada al reloj, ya casi era la hora en que su autobus se aproximara a la parada. Esto de verdad era muy irónico para el mitad-saiyajin. Normalmente el padre es quien llama y prepara al hijo para ir la escuela pero ahora la moneda está en la otra cara. Su padre técnicamente había vuelto a ser niños por un deseo accidental pero no importaba en que tamaño estuviera, seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

El Saiyajin estaba ocupado cambiandose de vesturario; Llevaba puesto el uniforme oficial de la Academia que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata roja en el cuello y encima de esta tenía un saco color verde-azul, unos pantalones color cafés con un par de zapatos negros. **(Si han visto el anime, entonces creo que ya saben como se ve el uniforme. Ahora imaginense ese traje con el Saiyajin llevandolo puesto)**.

"Hay abuelito Goku, no puedo creer que en realidad es la primera vez que vas a ir en una escuelo" - Comentó Pan mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la corbata, ella no podía evitar sentir algo de verguenza por que su abuelo a penas iniciará su primer curso en toda su vida y eso es algo digno para que alguien tenga el titulo del "Hazme-Reir de todo el Universo". Ni siquiera su abuelo Satán es tan humillante como para llegar a ese nivel - "Quedate quieto abuelo" - ella regañó mientras trataba de ajustar su corbata por que el Saiyajin estaba moviendose mucho.

"Pero Pan, este traje no me sienta bien. Hasta me duelen los hombros" - Goku gimió mientras apretaba sus hombros por que ese uniforme le resultaba muy incomodo, normalmente no le gustaba ir con esa clase de ropa. Hubiera preferido llevar su clásico traje Gin color naranja con azul y con la insignia de la tortuga para recordar los viejos tiempos pero por desgracia, la politica de la escuela exige llevar el uniforme obligatorio durante todo el año escolar.

La Saiyajin con cuarto de sangre puso su mano sobre su cabeza - "Ay abuelito, tu nunca aprenderás. Espero que al menos en la escuela aprendas algo más que hacer multiplicaciones" - le reprochó mientras terminaba de ponerle la corbata. Ella había pasado por sus periodos escolares desde su infancia hasta la universidad y ahora le tocaba al miembro más viejo de su familia pero eso fue el deseo de su abuela Milk y y no iba estar en desacuerdo.

Goku se miró en el espejo para ver como quedó de arreglado, al menos lo único que pudo conservar fue su peinado puntiagudo y eso era parte de su identidad. Agarró su mochila con sus utiles escolares y algunas cosas adicionales que se iba a llevar a la academia: Como regalo del maestro Karin, le entregó una bolasa con algunas semillas del ermitaño solo por su las dudas. Y por supuesto sus dos objetos más preciados, su Báculo Sagrado y su Esfera del Dragón de cuatro estrellas, regalos de parte su difunto abuelo Gohan. (El maestro Gato le advirtió un poco acerca de esa escuela por que el sabía como era ese lugar desde hace tiempo al igual que Mr. Popo, desde incluso con el anterior Kami-Sama (El del Piccoro Original), sabían de ese lugar desde hace muchos siglos atrás).

No solo eso, desde hace años el Saiyajin había mejorado sus técnicas: Por ejemplo su Teletransportación, ahora podía ir a cualquier lugar a donde quisiera ir sin la necesidad de sentir una presencia propia, (Similar al de Kibito-Shin). Se podría decir que las perfeccionó gracias a cierto Dragón que lo ayudó en cierta ocasión.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras solo para recibir a su familia que lo estaban esperando para ciertos detalles.

"Vaya, hasta que por fín bajaste Papá"- comentó su hijo Goten por que demoró bastante en vestirse, claro eso sin contar el desayuno que había consumido hace unos minutos.

Pan se disculpó por el - "Lo siento tío Goten, es que mi abuelito tenía ciertos problemas con la corbata" - comentó esa última frase vendo a Goku severamente y este solamente se rascaba la cabeza de la verguenza y todos comenzaron a reir.

En ese momento unas personas más llegaron a la residencia de la familia Son. Se trataban de la familia Briefs, Vegeta, Bulma y sus hijos Trunks y Bra.

"Vegeta, Bulma. ¿Como han estado amigos?, ¡Es emocionante verlos aquí!" - exclamó Goku al ver a sus amigos.

El Principe de los Saiyajin mufó y se cruzó de brazos - "Hmph. Yo vine aquí por que me obligaron, Kakarotto"

Su esposa lo miró muy sospechosa - "Eso no es cierto Vegeta, tu querías venir a despedirte por que Goku estaba punto de irse a la escuela y querías darle ciertas cosas en su viaje. No digas que no es cierto" - Bulma simplemente lo desmintó y su esposo se sonrojó de la verguenza y miró hacia otro lado.

_"Je je, jamás esperé eso de Vegeta. Se nota que le importo un poco a pesart de ser tan orgullos" _\- eso fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin con un risa nerviosa al ver el rostro de su eterno Ami-enemigo.

"¿No pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotros, verdad Goku?. Se nota que cambiarás tu estilo de vida" - inquirió la mujer hacia su mejor amigos desde el inicio - "Pero como dije antes, vinimos a tu casa antes de que te fueras para darte un obsequio. Bra, nos haces los honores - se dirigió a su hija menor.

"Claro Madre" - Bra asintió con la cabeza y enotonces reveló lo que tenía atrás. Sacó una pequeña caja con la insignia de la Corporación Capsula y en ella había muchas capsulas en las que había reguardadas muchos objetos utiles.

"Wow, muchas gracias Bulma. ¿Pero por qué decidiste darme esto?"- preguntó Goku mientras sostenía la cajita.

Ella sonrió amigablemente - "Bueno Goku, tuve la sensación de que necesitarías algunos de mis inventos cuando fueras a la escuela. También sería bueno que en ese lugar supieran acerca de las maravillas de la corporación. Entre las capsulas hay verios vehiculos como motos, aviones y una nave espacial, algunos electrodomesticos y contenedores en donde se almacena la comida y tus trajes. También está la armadura junto con el traje de Saiyajin como los que solía llevar Vegeta. Por cierto, el ultimo detalle fue de mi esposos" - la cientifica le explicó el contenido de las capsulas.

"Gracias Bulma y a ti también Vegeta" - Goku le agradeció a su amiga humana y al otro Saiyajin que seguía de brazos cruzados.

"Solo cuidalos bien Kakarotto, esa clase de trajes crecen en los árboles. Además, no creas que por que vayas al Kinder vas a salvarte de nuestra pelea que me debes desde hace muchos años" - Vegeta le reprochó mientras lo desafiaba en un combate.

"De acuerdo Vegeta y no te preocupes por que yo también quisiera pelear contigo pero creo que será después de terminar mi primer año en la academia" - comentó Goku mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. el Príncipe de los Saiyajin sonrió de manera orgullosa y le dio un pulgar arriba. El Saiyajin se despidió poco a poco de sus familia y amigos.

"Ten suerte, papá" - dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

"Te deseo lo mejor, padre" - siguó Gohan con la misma sonrisa después de haber sido suy tuto durante un mes.

"Cuidate, abuelito Goku" - Pan lo abrazó mientras se despidía.

"Que tenga un buen aprendizaje, Señor Goku" - Trunks se despidió de el con un a sonrisa.

"Gracias a todos y prometo visitarlos a todos cuando me den tiempo libre" - y luego miró hacia una mesa y en ella había un marco con la foto de su difunta esposa - _"Milk... te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla" _\- eso fue lo que pensó al ver esa foto. Esperaba que ella la estuviera pasando de maravilla en el paraíso.

"¡Papa, te quedan solamente cino minutos!" - Gohan exclamó a su padre mientras veía nuevamente el reloj.

"¡Ah, es cierto. Nos veremos pronto amigos!" - y esas fueron las ultimas palabras del Saiyajin antes de poner sus desdos en su frente y usar su Teletransportación.

* * *

**Unos Segundos Después/Parada de Autobús**

Goku llegó exactamente a la parada de autobús de la ciudad para esperar su transporte que lo llevase a la Academia Yōkai. Miró un reloj que estaba por ahí cerca y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:15 a.m., estuvo esperando durante cinco minutos pero todavía no podía ver ni un solo vehiculo en la carretera a kilometors de distancia.

_"Me pregunto cuando llegara ese autobús. Creo que llegaré tarde si demora más tiempo" _\- eso fue lo que pensó mientras se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Estaba punto de usar su Teletransportación para así llegar más pronto. Sin embargo antes que hiciera algún movimiento algo había sucedido, cuando miro a la izquierda se dio cuenta de que una autobús estaba acercandose a la parada, pudo ver que en el letrero del vehiculo decía _"Academia Yōkai", _eso significaba que era el transporte que tanto había esperado.

El autobús frenó justo en frente de la parada abriendo su puertas, Goku simplemente se subió en el y dentro del vehiculo pudo ver a alguien dentro de el, era el mismo chofer del autobus. Pero a decir verdad ese conductor lucía un poco raro desde el punto de vista del Saiyajin; Era un hombre que vestía un traje de conductor color azul, su rostro no se veía del todo claro por que solo se podía ver la parte inferior del rostro pero la frente se veía algo oscuro y con ojos brillosos, estaba fumando un abano en su boca.

**"Así que... ¿Tu eres el nuevo estudiante que se está inscribiendo en la Academia Yōkai o me equivoco, chico?" **\- preguntó el misterioso chofer con una voz profunda con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba su abano y liberaba algo de humo.

Goku lo miró más con confusión que con miedo, no sentía ningún temor al ver a ese hombre con apariencia algo extraña, ya había visto antes cosas más terrorificas en toda su vida.

"Emm... claro que si, justamente voy a esa escuela. Mi nombre es Son Goku pero usted solo llameme Goku" - el Saiyajin se presentó de forma amistosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza acompañado de su tradicional sonrisa.

Al chofer le brilló uno de sus ojos al oir su nombre - _**"Son Goku... entonces los rumores son ciertos. Su apariencia es tal como dijo el Director al igual que su reputación. Sin duda alguna este hombre pondrá las cosas muy interesantes cuando llegue a la academia" **_**\- **eso fue lo que pensó el misterioso hombre con una sonrisa mientras seguía viendo al Saiyajin - **"De acuerdo Joven Son. Toma el asiento que gustes y ponte comodo por que llegaremos a la Academia Yōkai muy pronto"  
**

"Muchas gracias... señor" - agradeció Goku con una pequeña pausa por no saber como dirigirse a ese hombre. Cuando se subió al camión se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en ninguno de los asientos y eso lo dejó muy confundio, normalmente se hubiera encontrado con muchas personas en el autobús pero no fue así - "Disculpe cunductor, ¿Pero por qué no hay nadie más en el autobús a excepción de nosotros?" - preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pensó que tal vez se habían retrasado o algo así.

**"Je je. No te preocupes niño. Los demás estudiantes ya están Academia, solo vine aquí una vez para recojer a los que faltaban y tu eras el ultimo" - **el chofer misterioso le respondió con una sonrisa tetrica mientras se fumaba su abano.

"Ah, ya veo" - A Goku le quedó claro su respuesta y lo entendió claramente. Sin más que decir se fue a sentar cerca de la parte trasera del autobús y se sentó cerca de la ventana, decidió tomar una siesta mientras esperaba su llegada a su destino. El conductor del autobús cerró las puerta y aceleró el vehiculo para seguir con su viaje, el vehiculo fue recorriendo la carretera de la ciudad normalmente hasta que llegaron a un tunel y dentro de el se podía ver un portal que lleva a otro lugar de la Tierra.

* * *

**Terrenos de la Academia Yōkai**

Goku se despertó repentinamente cuando sintió que el transporte se detuvo, eso significaba que tal vez ya había llegado. Cuando bajó del autobús se quedó algo atónito al ver el nuevo terreno en el que se encontraba: El cielo estaba casi igual, el bosque tenía árboles muertos en general (Si hojas en las ramas) pero el mar era lo más raro del ambiente, en lugar de ser azul como normalmente es, tenía un tono color rojo sangre y por ultimo había un espantapajaros con la cabeza hecha de calabaza con una cara digna para el Halloween y en el colgaba un letrero diciendo: _"Academia Yōkai"._

"Disculpe chofer, ¿pero está seguro de que este es el lugar?" - preguntó el Saiyajin confuso dirigiendose al misterioso hombre. Se preguntaba también si todas las demás escuelas lucían así.

_**(Nota del Autor: Claro que si Goku, claro que si XDDD)**_

**"Estamos en terrenos de la academia, chico. Si tomas ese camino de seguro llegarás a la escuela" **\- respondió el conductor mientras liberaba algo de humo - **"Ten cuidado joven Son Goku. La Academia Yōkai puede llegar a ser un lugar de verdad espeluznante, ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con esto?" **\- le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Goku se rascó la cabeza pensando en su respuesta por unos momentos - "Comparado con lo que he pasado en mi vida, estoy seguro de que podré superar cualquier reto que se ponga en frente" - El Saiyajin con cola de mono respondió con mucha seguridad acompañado de confianza por que además se lo había prometido a cierta mujer.

**"Je je je. Esa es la actitud muchacho. No mucho estudiantes tienen esa misma determinación o algo similar. Cuidate, niño" **\- El misteriso conductor se sintió al oír su respuesta - _**"Apuesto que la **_**_Academia Yōkai no sería mucho reto para tí Joven Son, en especial tratandose del hombre más fuerte del universo. La verdad no me sorprendería si lo volviera a ver con vida" __\- _**ese fue su último pensamiento malicioso antes de cerrar la puerta del autobús para después irse de regreso al tunel.

Goku simplemente se quedó mirando atónito por unos y luego fijó su mirada hacia el bosque son vida. A lo lejos pudo ver una especia de estructura con forma de mansión, se fue caminando a través de el para llegar a la escuela. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba había algo que lo inquietaba y era precisamente sobre este lugar.

_"Que extraño. No puedo sentir ninguna de las presencias de mis amigos, ¿Acaso habré entrado a un lugar apartado de la Tierra?" _\- fue lo que pensó mientras trataba se buscar las presencias de alguno de sus amigos. En lugar de eso pudo sentir muchas otras presencias cerca de este lugar pero casi todos eran de esencias malignas. Hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido esa clase de energías.

Sin embargo, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entre los árboles podía oir algo, al parecer algo se aproximaba en esa dirección, luego fijó su mirada por los alrededores y pudo encontrar algo pero en el cielo.

"¡Soy un Murcielago, Chuuu!" - habló un pequeño murcielago parlante con cara graciosa mientras volaba por encima del bosque.

"¿Eh?" - Goku se quedó atónito al ver a esa pequeña criatura voladora en el cielo - "Vaya, por un segundo creí que..." - Sin embargo, algo inesperado había pasado.

"¡CUIDADO!" - Se escuchó una voz femenina aproximandose a toda velocidad. Antes de que pudiera voltear para comprobar que era, una bicicleta lo golpeó como un cafre y con mucha fuerza pero no pudo sentir casi nada por su gran resistencia, pareciera como si su conductor hubiera chocado en contra de un muro de ladrillos.

"¿Que fue eso?" - se preguntó así mismo mientras se frotaba la cabeza por que sintió un ligero cosquilleo y su respuesta llegó cuando miró por un lado a una chica adolecente derribarse contra el suelo, el Saiyajin se preocupó un poco por que esa chica había caido al suelo como una roca tras chocar contra el - "¿Oye, estás bien?. Dejame ayudarte" - decía mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

Esta chica adolecente tenía el cabello largo color rosado con un par de ojos color verde esmeralda, vestía una versión femenina del uniforme escolar (Saco del mismo color y blusa blanca, la única diferencia eran la falda). Por ultimo llevaba un collar en su cuello y en el había un rosario con una gema roja en el centro.

La misteriosa mujer de cabello rosa cogió su mano pero tenía la vista baja - "Yo... de verdad lo siento, perdí el control de mi bicicleta. Tengo un poco de anemia" - comentó mientras alzaba la vista para ver a la persona quien lo salvó - _"Wow, es muy guapo" _\- fue lo que pensó sonrojada al ver el rostro del Saiyajin, le pareció muy atractivo.

Goku simplemente sonrió al verla en buen estado - "¿Con que era eso, verdad?. Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien" - Goku le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Muchas gracias" - la chica le agradeció mucho por la ayuda. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a olfatear el olor que provenía de Goku - _"Su sangre huele muy delicioso y apuesto que su sabor también lo será. Si tan solo..." _\- pensó mientras entraba en un trance por que no podía resistirse a su increible olor.

El Saiyajin notó su rostro y se sintió algo confundido - "¿Mmm?. ¿Te pasa algo?. ¿Estás mareada o tengo algo en el rostro?"

"Lo siento... es que soy un Vampiro y tu sangre huele tan maravilloso..." - La chica de cabellos rosas se acercaba poco a poco al cuello del Saiyajin mientras abría su boca revelando sus colmillos.

Goku se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras - "¡Espera!, ¡¿Que dijiste?!. No, no espera, ¿que es lo que...?" - antes de que terminara su pregunta, la misteriosa mujer clavó su mordida en el cuello del Saiyajin para degustar de su sangre.

_***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

_**(Nota del Autor: Si han visto el Anime es el sonido que ponen cuando Moka chupa la sangre)**_

_"¿Me está... chupando la sangre?"_

El Saiyajin se quedó paralizado por que sentía algo de su vitalidad drenandose por esa chica que repentinamente clavó sus colmillos en su cuerpo y para colo lo hizo sin ni siquiera hacer avisó. El no comprendía muchas cosas pero pudo escucharla diciendo que era una vampiro y parecía no bromear. Además, ¿Como es posible que una chica tan inocente... **(*Cough* Y linda),** fuese una vampiro?. AL parecer está famoso dicho: "No jusgues a un libro por su portada".

Unos segundos después la adolecente se sobresaltó y se separó furtivamente del cuello de Goku.

"¡Perdoname por favor, no quise hacerlo!. Es que... no pude resisitirme, tu sangre sabía deliciosa y es la primera vez que pruebo sangre de verdad" - la vampiro se disculó desesperadamente esperando a que no le odiara por ese acto tan impulsivo.

"No hay problema, la verdad es que no sentí nada" - Goku no sentía nada de rencores con esa chica por que era muy flexible, además se había disculpado y también por que dijo que era su primera que bebía sangre y al parecer eso era necesario para que se alimentara. Tocó su cuello para comprobar si tenía una marca o algo parecido pero pasó lo opuesto, no pudo sentir ningún dolor a pesar de que le habían clavado los colmillos, en su cuello había una marca de un labial femenino.

"Oh, muchas gracias por perdonarme. Por cierto mi nombre es Akashiya Moka" - la vampiro se presentó formalmente como debía ser - "¿Tu también vas a ir a la Academia Yōkai?" - le preguntó al ver su uniforme.

El Saiyajin con cola de mono sonrió y le extendió la mano cordialmente - "Es un placer conocerte Moka. Mi nombre es Son Goku" - se presentó amablemente con ella.

Moka se puso contenta al oír eso al igual que su saludo - "¡Wow, eso es fantastico por que yo también voy a ese lugar, Goku-kun!. Emm... ¿Tu... odias a los vampiros?" - preguntó con algo de timidez e inseguridad mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

**(Nota del Autor: A partir de este capitulo usaré el termino "Nombre-san", "-kun", "-chan", "-sensei", "-sama", etc.)**

Goku simplemente se quedó confundido al oír esa pregunta. En ese momento recordó que hace mucho tiempo un sujeto llamado Garlic Jr. dispersó cierta neblina malgina que hizo convertir a todos los seres vivos de la Tierra en algún especie de vampiros o algo así. Eso fue un relato contado por su hijo, sus amigos Krillin y Piccoro mientras estaba ausente después de la batalla en Namekusei.

Se rascó la cabeza pensando en su respuesta - "Recuerdo haber visto algunos vampiros en mi vida. La verdad no los odio por que no hay necesidad de hacer eso sin antes conocerlos bien, además por que me había dado cuenta de que tienen habilidades especiales" - después de responder eso, Moka lo abrazó muy felíz encimandose en el.

"Oye, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?. Acabo de llegar y no conosco a nadie más" - Goku le ofreció su propuesta mientras estaba atrapado entre sus "delicados" brazos

Moka se sorprendió al oír eso - "¿Tu... de verdad quieres que sea tu amiga?. ¿No tienes miedo de mi a pesar de que sea una vampiro?" - le preguntó muy sorprendida.

"Pues claro que no Moka-san. Tu pareces alguien muy agradable, ¿por que piensas que te tendría miedo?" - preguntó el Saiyajin algo confuso.

"Bueno, ¿Ves este rosario que cuelga en mi cuello?" - Moka le mostró el rosario que colgaba cerca de su pecho - "Mis poderes de vampiro están sellados por este rosario y cuando es retirado, muestra mi otro lado quien es más intimidante y poderosa. Desafortunadamente no me lo puedo quitar yo misma" - le explicó acerca de sus poderes ocultos y eso lo dejó claro.

_"¿Entonces sus verdaderos poderes están siendo sellados por ese rosario?. ¡Wow, pues entonces quisiera ver como es su verdadera forma si es tan poderosa como ella dice" _\- pensó emocionado Goku por que siempre le gsta conocer gente realmente fuerte.

"No importa si causas temor, tu siempre me agradarás sin importar que tanto cambies" - comentó el Saiyajin con su tradicional sonrisa.

Moka se sonrojó al oír esas palabras. Goku no solo se había convertido su amigo en la escuela si no más bien se había convertido en su primer amigo oficial en todo mundo.

"Con todo gusto aceptaré ser tu amiga, Goku-kun" - comentó la vampiro de cabello rosa con las mejillas rojas. Goku simplemente sonrió mientras se rascaba la cebeza por que en su primer día de clases ya había formado una nueva amistad - "Por cierto, ¿Me acompañarías en la ceremonia de apertura?. Creo que mi bicicleta se dañó después de haber chocado" - Moka le preguntó mientras le señalaba cerca de unos arbustos su vehiculo de dos ruedas deshecho.

Goku asintió con la cabeza de aprobación - "Claro Moka-san. Permiteme cargar tu bicicleta para que la reparen" - respondió mientras iba por entre los arbustos y recogió su bici. La vampiro sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó un poco al ver su gesto de caballero.

Y así ambos fueron caminando a través del bosque para llegar a la academia. Moka estaba más que felíz mientras estaba acompañaba a la lado de su primer mejor amigo, ahora ya no se sentiría sola como solía pasarlo en su vida pasada en el mundo humano ya que nadie le hablaba por el hecho de que los humanos no creían en los monstruos. Sin embargo había algo que notó de su amigo Saiyajin y era justo en la parte trasera del cuerpo. Cerca de las posadoras pudo ver una especie de cola de un simio.

_"¿Goku-kun tiene una cola?. ¿Acaso será algún tipo de __Youkai Mono o algo parecido?" - _esas y muchas preguntas aparecían en la mente de la vampiro al ver esa pequeña cosa peluda moverse de un lado a otro. Prefiriría preguntarle personalmente para saber ese detalle pero prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Además, no sería bueno invadir la privacidad de su primer amigo ya que apenas lo conoció y tenía la esperanza de que prnto lo sabra.

* * *

**Más Tarde/Academia Yōkai**

Después de una larga y aburrida ceremonia de apertura, Goku tenía que buscar el salón de clases que le tocó para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y profesores. Estaba caminando a través de los pasillos buscando su grupo determinado pero estaba desorientado hasta que tuvo la brillantes idea de preguntar indicaciones. Por fortuna le funcionó la idea y pudo encontrar su salón, era el salón "1-3". No dudó más de dos veces en agarrar la manija y deslizar la puerta de un lado, cuando entró al salón recibió cada mirada de cada uno los estudiantes incluyendo a su profesor.

La maestra que estaba presente notó a la nueva persona que entró en el aula. Esta mujer tenía el cabello al estilo de un gato al igual que sus orejas y su cola - "¡Miau!, ¿Eres estudiante de nuevo ingreso?" - preguntó mientras revisaba su lista de alumnos - "¿Te llamas... Son Goku, cierto?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Ese es mi nombre. Siento mucho por el retraso, lo que pasa es que... me perdí buscando el salón" - respondió con su típica sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La maestra puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas -_ "¡Miau!. Este chico es sorprendentemente guapo" _\- fue lo que pensó al ver su rostro mientras que el suyo se ponía roja. A pesar de ser un estudiante suyo era muy apuesto, los estudiantes miraban de un lado al otro y estaban algo confundidos al ver el comportamiento de su profesora.

Al notar sus miradas, la profesora recuperó la compostura para actuar normal - "No te preocupes, apenas comenzé con mi discurso de bienvenida. Por cierto soy la Sra. Shizuka Nekonome y seré tu profesora durante el transcurso del año. Por favor, sientate en el lugar que gustes pero antes quiero que te presentes adecuadamente con tu grupo" - Nekonome le pidió que hiciera ese favor.

Goku asintió con la cabeza y se puso en frente del salon - "Hola a todos, mi nombre es Son Goku pero ustedes pueden llamarme Goku. Espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos" - se presentó mientras hacía su saludo. Algunos de los estudiantes masculinos lo miraron con miradas frías y calculadoras por que ahora veían a otra competencia en robarse a las chicas lindas de la escuela pero todas las estudiantes femeninas lo miraron de forma soñadora por que se enamoraron de la apariencia del Saiyajin.

_"Tonto..." _\- susurró uno de los estudiantes y eso hizo reir a algunos otros al ver la cara tonta que expresaba Goku sin mencionar su extraño peinado de puntas.

"Bien, ahora puedes tomar tu asiento, Goku-san" - la Sra. Nekonome le dijo mientras le señalaba un pupitre vacio a su lado. El Saiyajin sintió mientras iba a donde le inidicó para sentarse y permitir que su profesora continue su discurso.

"Como iba diciendo, esta es una escuela para que asistan Youkai..." - la maestra felina seguía hablando con su discurso

_**(Nota del Autor: Youkai significa "Monstruo")**_

Goku abrió los ojos por que se sorprendió tras oír esas palabras -_ "¿Youkai?. Tal vez por esa razón no había detectado ninguna presencia humana, todas las presencias de los demás compañeros de la escuela eran algo elevadas para un terricola ordinario. Al parecer si entré a otra región muy apartada de la Tierra. Además, recuerdo que hace muchos años había enfrentado varios monstruos en la época feudal" - _En ese momento recordó su aventura que tuvo cuando estaba convertido en niño y viajó hace 500 años en la busqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon con la ayuda de los amigos que había hecho en esa ocasión. Goku no sentía nungún temor al estar rodeado literalmente de monstruos disfrasados de personas comunes.

_**(Nota del Autor: Ver "La Odisea del Saiyajin" para entender esto)**_

La maestro Nekonome les mostró ciertos dibujos que explicaba su relato - "Nuestro problema actual; Desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy en día la Tierra está bajo el control de los humanos. Para que los Youkai podamos coexistir, no nos queda de otra más que seguir conviviendo en paz con los humanos. En esta escuela estudiaran _"Como convivir con los serer humanos_"

El Saiyajin podía entender su dilema muy bien y sobre todo por que ya pasó por eso desde que tiene memoria. Era cierto que los terricolas eran los que habitaban la mayor parte de la Tierra. Sus raices en la Montaña Paoz eran también un refugio para algunos montruos que vivían allí pero el, considerandose un extraterrestre perteneciente a una raza de guerreros casi extinta provenientes de un planeta extinto a causa de un malvado emperador que derrotó hace mucho tiempo.

La maestra felina seguía explicando "Les explicaré algunas reglas dentro de las terrenos de la academia:

1.- Mientras estén en la Academia deberán mantener su forma humana a todo momento. ¿Entendieron?, Es un problema no ser capaz de disfrasarse bien. Eso es fundamentela para la coexististencia.

2.- No es permitido revelar a cualquiera de sus compañeros acerca de su 'verdadera forma', ¿Quedé algo clara?. Bien.

Sin embargo, un estudainte bostezó por escuchar tantas reglas absurdas.

"Hey profesora. ¿No sería mejor que nos comieramos a todos esos insignificantes humanos y aprovechando quedarnos con las chicas hermosas?" - inquirió un alumno varón a lado del asiento de Goku mientras lamía sus labios. Este chico vestía el mismo uniforme que cualquier otro estudiante, tenía el cabello castaño recojido para atrás, su cara parecía a la de un maleante o un rebelde. (Como juzgaría Milk)

Goku miró al chico que estava su lado con algo de desaprobación -_ "¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?. Los humanos no han hecho nada para molestarlos por ahora" - _pensó que su propuesta era injusta por querer atacar personas inocentes.

Shizuka revisó su lista para saber el nombre de su estudiante - "¿Tu eres Saizou Komiya, cierto?. Eso es imposible, en la Academia Yōkai todos los alumnos y profesores somos Youkai. No ha habido un alumno que haya sido humano en toda la historia ya que esta escuela está siendo oculta por un sello que proteje el mundo Youkai de los humanos y si llegara haber un humano. Desafortunadamente tendría que desaparecer" - concluyó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Por fortuna, Goku no era ningún humano así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y además era demasiado fuerte como para que lo mataran, ya antes casi lo itentaban matar en ciertas ocasiones y falleció un par de veces. Pero tal vez pensarían otra cosa de el si se enteraran de que era un extraterrestre del espacio exterior, no creo que sean tan diferentes a los Youkai.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y de ahí entró Moka algo apresurada.

"¡Por favor disculpenme!. Después de la ceremonia de apertura me había perdido en la escuela" - la vampiro se disculpó, al parecer ella no fue la única que se perdió despues de todo.

Los estudiantes se la quedaron viendo con deseo y lujuria al ver la belleza de Moka y hasta se quedaron babeando como tontos.

"¡Wow, pero que guapa es!" - exclamó un estudiante masculino enamorado.

"¡¿Quién es?!" - preguntó otro.

"¡Q... Que cabello tan hermoso y sus ojos...!"

"¡Miren sus piernas, pero que largas son!. ¿Tendrá novio?"

Los varones seguían con sus piropos hacia la vampiro pero Goku era el único que no decía. Estaba más feliz por el hecho de ver a su primera amiga de la escuela.

La Sra. Nekonome sonrió por que no tenía ningún inconveniente con ella - "No te preocupes, ¿Eres Akashiya Moka, verdad?. Por favor, toma asiento junto a Son Goku" - señaló un asiento vacio justo atrás del Saiyajin.

Moka estuvo buscando su asiento y luego fijó más su mirada hacia Goku quien le estava saludando para indicar donde estaba y se sorprendió.

"¡Goku-kun, que emoción!. ¡Estamos en el mismo grupo!" - la vampiro de cabello rosa saltó a través del salón para abrazar a su amigo Saiyajin. Tenía el temor de que los iba a asignar en grupos diferentes pero ahora sus temores desaparecieron.

"También me alegra mucho de que estemos en el mismo grupo, Moka-san" - comentó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras estaba en sus brazos.

La envidia y los celos consumían vivos a todos los estudiantes de lsalón pero sobre todo a los varones por que tenía miradas de incertidumbre y miradas frías hacia el Saiyajin en especial Saizou.

"¿Quién se cree este tipo?" - preguntó un estudiante muy molesto.

"¡Lo está abrazando como si nada, que injusto. Que lo parta un rayo!" - exclamó otro muy enojado.

"¡Jamás se lo perdonaré, acabaré con el con mis propias manos!"

No solo los varones, también las mujeres sentían algo de envidia y celos por que la vampiro estaba bastante cerca de Goku.

* * *

***Intermission***

**(La misma canción que ponen en Rosario + Vampire solo que con algunas diferencias)**

***Se ve a Moka sosteniendo su rosario en medio de su pecho mientras que Goku hace lo mismo pero con su Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas***

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

***Se ve a Inner Moka de brazos cruzados y su rosario brillando de color rojo mientras que Goku en su forma SSJ4 con la misma esfera***

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Más Tarde  
**

Como era el primer día de clases en la academia, la Sra. Nekonome les dijó que las clases había terminado por ahora y les pidió a todo su grupo que fueran a los habitaciones que les fueron asignadas y que conocieran los terrenos durante el resto del día.

Goku se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la escuelo junto a Moka quien lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo. Los estudiantes de la academia se quedaron impresionados al ver al duo caminar en el corredor, los estudiantes masculinos al ver a Moka mientras que las estudaintes femeninas a Goku.

"Wow... ¡¿Hás visto a esa chica?!" - preguntó un estuadiante a otro mientras la señalaba.

"¡Es preciosa. Jamás habia visto semejante Bóm-bon!" - comentó otro impresionado.

"¡Q...Quiero salir con ella y ser su novio!" - exclamó el tercero con todo su corazón sin embargo había cierta competencia bloqueando sus deseos.

"¡Hey, ¿Quien demonios es ese tipo que está con ella?!" - preguntó un estudiante furioso sin verle mucha importancia.

"¡Está tocandole el brazo, que imperdonable!"

"Oigan, ¿Soy el único que está viendo un cola de mono cerca de la cintura o estoy alucinando?" - preguntó mientras le señalaba la extremidad peluda, los demás estudiantes también pudieron ver eso pero aún así no le veían lo especial solo por mostras una insignificante cola.

_**(Nota del Autor: Si supieran lo especial que tiene Goku, entonces ya pensarían otra cosa y no les gustará)**_

Las chicas también estaban pasando por el mismo caso que los chicos pero esta vez fiajaban hacia el Saiyajin.

"Miren a ese chico, ¡En verdad es guapo!" - comenó una chica con rubor en su cara al ver su rostro.

"Su peinado está algo loco pero todo lo demás está bien. Me pregunto si tendrá novia" - se preguntó a sí misma otra.

"Qusiera ser el que tocara su brazo en lugar de esa mujer" - dijo otra con algo de celos al ver a Moka sosteniendo su brazo.

Goku simplemente ignoró los comentarios por que no sentía ningún temor ante sus amenazas pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Moka por que escuchó cada una de los comatarios de las mujeres y no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su primer mejor amigo.

Unos momentos después, ambos había llegado a la fuente de sodas para tomar una bebida. Goku eligió una lata de refresco de sabor frutas mientras que Moka eligió un jugo de tomate en lata.

"¿Por qué eligiste jugo de tomate, Moka-san?" - preguntó Goku con algo de curiosidad. El no estaba en contra acerca de sus gustos pero no era tan fecuente encontrarse a alguie que beba esa.

Ella hizo un par de agujeros en su lata y después tomó un sorbo de la lata - "Bueno Goku-kun, el jugo de tomate es un sustituto a la sangre ya que la necesito para alimentarme. En todos mis años he pasado bebiendo solamente jugo de tomate hasta ahora por que es la primera vez que bebo sangre de verdad y la tuya fue muy deliciosa" - Moka le sonrió en esa última parte.

El Saiyajin comprendió su asunto - "Ahh, ya entiendo. Si te hace sentir mejor, para que te alimentes mejor te daré permiso de que bebas de mi sangre cuando quieras, claro siempre y cuando me lo pidas por favor cuando lo hagas" - le dijo eso por que la primera vez fue inesperado.

"¡¿De verdad?!. ¡Muchas gracias, Goku-kun!" - Moka exclamó de la emoción y le agradeció por su ofrecimiento.

"No hay de que, para eso son los amigos" - Goku comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y daba un sorbo de su lata.

"¿Así que eres Akashiya Moka, cierto?" - preguntó una voz masculina, ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y era Saizou el quien habló - "Soy tu compañero Saizou Komiya, saludos!" - se presentó mientras veía a la vampiro con una mirada picara.

Ambos sabían quien era ese hombre, Goku simplemente lo miró con despreocupación pero Moka se estremeció un poco al ver su mirada.

"Hola Saizou, mucho gusto en conocerte. Creo que no nos presentamos bien antes. Mi nombre es Goku, ¿Te gustaría ser también mi amigo?" - Goku se presentó amablemente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Saizou simplemente mufó y rechazó su oferta - "Hmph. Yo no estaba hablando contigo, cabeza de puercoespín" - se rió después de haberlo insultado por su extraño peinado pero eso no afecto en los sentimientos del Saiyajin pero lo dejó confundido - "Lo que me interesa saber es, ¿por qué una chica tan linda como Moka tiene que estar con un perdedor como tu?. ¿Por qué no vamos por ahí a algún sitio los dos solos y la pasamos bien?" - esa ultima pregunta se la hizo a Moka mientras relamia sus labios con su larga lengua.

Ella se aferró al brazo de Goku por protección - "No gracias Saizou, yo estoy divirtiendome con Goku-kun" - ella se negó a aceptar su oferta.

El matón gruñó por su oferta y fijó su mirada hacia el Saiyajin - "Escuchame muy bien Son. Será mejor que te apartes de la vida de Moka-san si no quieres que te vaya muy mal" - lo amenazó seriamente.

Goku abrió los ojos pero de la impresión - "¿Estás diciendo que quieres pelear conmigo?. ¡Eso es genial" - exclamó entusiasmado.

Tanto Moka como Saizou se quedaron muy confundids caundo dijo eso, parecía como si le hubieran crecido dos cabeza al chico on cola de mono. No sabía en que clase de peligro se había metido y está contento por eso, de verdad eso era raro.

El comenzó a reirse por su broma - "¡Ja!. Pues eso es lo que te acabo de decir, si tienes el suficiente valor para enfrentarme te esperaré en el bosque dentro de cinco minutos. Te advierto que no durarás ni diez segundos conmigo a menos que quieras declinar"

"De acuerdo pero... ¿Podría ser después del almuerzo?, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre" - comentó mientras tocaba su barriga.

"Por mi puedes ir a la casa de tu mamita para que no sufras. Se puntual..." - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse - _"Si pongo a este tonto como la basura que es, sin duda alguna mi reputación en la Academia Y__ōkai aumnetará y todos temerán al gran Saizuo Komiya" - _eso fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa confiada.

Goku se le quedó mirando y estaba comenzando a emocionarse por que en su primer día de clases ya consiguó su primer combate. Sin embargo Moka lo miró con preocupación por el hecho de que no quería que su amigo saliera herido por un simple pelea.

"¡Goku-kun, no vayas por favor!. Podrías salir lastimado" - Moka comentó algo preocupada por el lio en el que se había metido.

El Saiyajin sonrió a pesar de su advertencia - "No te precupues por mí Moka-san, te garantizo que estaré bien. Ese sujeto no me asusta. Además, creo que no hace daño un pelea amistosa, ¿que podría salir mal?" - dijo con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

"Bueno, ¿Que clase de monstruo eres?. Oh, Espera..." - ella se dio cuenta de su error - "Se supone que no debemos revelvar nuestras verdaderas identidades, olvida la pregunta" - se disculpó por su pregunta aunque al ver su cola creo que ya tiene una idea.

"Pero tu me dijiste que clase de mostruo eras, ¿o no?" - inquirió el Saiyajin en su punto equivocado.

"Si pero te lo dije antes de que anunciaran las reglas de la academia" - protestó la vampiro de cabello rosa.

Goku se quedó pensativo por un momento acerca del asunto, no sabía que clase de mostruo era Saizou y si resultaba ser alguien de poder bajo. Y para agregar, no sabía como decirle que era un Saiyajin.

_"¿Eso significa que no podré pelear contra Saizou?. Que mal" _\- pensó algo decepcionado pero había algo que podía hacer por su amiga.

"Oye, tu me dijiste acerca de tu verdadera identidad y supongo que es justo que te diga lo que soy en verdad" - Goku rasonó con ella y asintió con la cabeza - "Yo soy un Saiyajin"

"¿Saiyajin?. Jamás he oido de esa especie de Youkai en mi vida" - Moka se quedó intriogada cuando reveló de que especie era.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Los Saiyajin son o más bien fueron una raza alienigena de guerreros. Nuestros cuerpos con similares al de los humanos pero las diferencias son la fuerza, el poder y sobre todo por esta cola. ¿Ya la habías visto antes, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Ahora para Moka le quedó claro de que pertenecía esa cola de mono pero no como ella esperaba.

"¿Hay muchos Saiyajin como tu, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Moka con curiosidad.

"La verdad no hay muchos Saiyajin como yo. Te explicaré, hace tiempo los Saiyajin trabajaban para un malvado emperador, su nombre era Freezer. El veía como se fortalecían poco a poco. Tenía miedo de que algún día se revelaran contra y para evitar eso decidió matar a todos los Saiyajin juento con el planeta. Solo muy pocos sobrevivieron y entre ellos estoy incluido" - Goku terminó con su relato.

La vampiro puso sus manos sobre su boca después de escuchar todo eso. Sintió mucha tristeza al saber que Goku era perteneciente a una raza guerrera casi extinta, debe ser muy duro para el vivir de esa forma.

"Goku-kun... Siento mucho por oír eso, debe ser doloroso para tí" - sintió empatía y más por el hecho de que esa persona hizo un acto tan horrible como matar a los suyos injustamente.

"No te preocupes por mí Moka-san. Hasta ahora había hecho muchos amigos en mi vida y algunos de ellos son de la misma raza que yo" - Goku dio su típica sonrisa.

La vampiro se calmó un poco pero había otra pregunta nen su mente - "¿Y que pasó con ese tal Freezer?"

"Lo derroté y a sí vengé la muerte de todos los que había asesinado"

"¡Wow, eso es increible. Debes ser alguien muy fuerte Goku-kun" - comentó emocianada Moka de que al fín puede vivir en paz. Tal vez si tenía las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentar a Saizou - "Entonces, ¿Que es lo que harás en la pelea de Saizou"

"Creo que lo más recomendable es que cancelemos nuestra pelea. La verdad sería muy injusto de mi parte si lo lastimara de más" - comentó un poco decepcionado pero era lo mejor para el. Se fue corriendo a través del bosque para encontrarlo fácilmente.

Moka simplemente se quedó mirandolo pero no podía dejar esa sensación de preocupación. ¿Y si algo salía mal?, tal vez Saizou no accedería a su renuncia y terminan peleando de todos modos. No quería ver a su amigo herido así que decidió acompañarlo a toda costa.

"¡Espera Goku-kun. Yo voy contigo!" - Moka intentó alcanzarlo pero era demasiado rápido.

* * *

**Unos Minutos Después  
**

En medio del bosque tenebroso, Saizou estaba esperando a que su desafio llegara pero se estaba demorando un poco. Al parecer ya pensó en las cosas y decidió huir como un cobarde y no podía culparlo. Si algún otro estudiante se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo probablemente haría lo mismo que ese chico pelo de punta por que sabría las consecuencias. Sin embargo, su victoria temprana fue interrumpida por que ahora pudo ver al chico con coal de mono justo ahí parado.

"¿Así que si decidiste pelear de todos modos?. Estoy impresionado, la verdad es que no esperaba a que vinieras por que pensé que habías metido la cabeza en la tierra como un avestrúz" - comentó Saizou mientras se recargaba en un árbol - "Entonces, ¿estás listo para morir?" - preguntó mientras se lamía los labios.

"Eso me gustaría decir si pensara lo mismo" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la nuca - "Mira Saizou... me gustaría tener un combate contigo pero creo que podemos posponerlo. La verdad no quisiera hacerte daño a casua de una pelea innsecesaria, lo siento" - dijo sonando muy decepcionado.

Saizou se quedó perplejo al oír eso - "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?, ¿Tu crees que puedes hecharte para atrás así como así?. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más, me has hecho enfadar por subestimarme!" - exclamó mientras sufría una transformación en su cuerpo. Su ropa se desagarró por que su cuerpo comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta tener casi dos metros y medio de altura, el tono de su cuerpo se tornó café-grisaceo, colmillos afilados crecieron dentro de sus madibulas y su lengua se alargó más de lo normal.

"¡Esta es mi verdadera forma, un Orco!" - exclamó Saizou mientras apretaba sus puños de forma amenazante. Goku no sintió ninguna impresión al verlo en su verdadero ser, ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia a pesar de que aumentó su poder pero un poco. Tal vez su poder sería reto para el nivel humano pero ni siquiera una sombra a nivel Saiyajin, después de todo le iba a parecer un juego de niños.

"¡Goku-kun!" - Moka le llamó mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro, se quedó sorprendida al ver al nuevo monstruo presente.

"¿Moka-san?" - El Saiyajin preguntó mientras volteaba a verla, al parecer le siguó el paso.

"¡Goku-kun, ten cuidado, Saizou es un orco y es muy peligroso. Tienes que huir enseguida!" - exclamó muy preoacupada por su seguridad pero en lugar de hacerle caso, Goku simplemente sonrió.

"No te angusties Moka-san, yo puedo encargarme de este sujeto sin ningún problema. Aprecio tu consejo pero en verdad puedo arreglarmelas por mi cuenta" - comentó mientras fijaba su mirada a su oponente.

"Pero... Goku-kun..." - Moka quería protestar pero su amigo se notaba muy confiado a pesar de los peligroso que se veía el asunto.

"¡Je je je, Son. Te eliminaré del mapa y así tendré a Moka para siempre" - dijo Saizou mientras reia como maniatico.

"Hmph. Primero tendrás que vencerme pero te advierto que no tendrás ningúna posiblidad conmigo" - dijo el Saiyajin muy confiado.

Como acto impulsivo, Saizou decidió comenzar con el primer ataque. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía para dar un golpe certero.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamó la vampiro de cabellos rosados nuevamente preocupada, su amigo no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse, ni siquiera para esquivar el ataque, ¿Que planeaba hacer?. Cuando el orco estuvo a punto de darle su golpe, Goku simplemente desapareció al ultimo segundo dejandolo sorprendido.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - el orco se quedó en shock por que su victima desapareció como si fuera una simple ilusión. Moka también estaba impresionada, ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando el Saiyajin se movió.

"¿Me buscabas?" - le llamó una voz justo por detrás, Saizou abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar voltearse. Cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa, Goku estaba justo por detrás suyo sin ningún daño en lo absoluto, estaba de brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa confiada.

"¡Maldito, me las pagarás!" - gruñó con ira y trató de atacarlo pero hizo lo mismo - "¡¿Que demonios...?!" - se preguntó así mismo impactado después de golpear el aire.

"Aqui estoy" - Goku volvió a llamarlo por atrás de forma chistosa.

"¡Deja de moverte, maldito!" - exclamó muy enojado e intentó hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, Moka estaba viendo impresionada la pelea. El Saiyajin estaba esquivando como si nada los ataques del orco Saizou, por cada movimiento que hacía el lo antisipava y no se ha molestado en contraatacar.

_"Como es que Goku-kun... puede hacer eso?" _\- fue lo que pensó mientras seguía siendo testigo del evento.

Saizou estaba comenzando a desesperarse hasta llegar al limite de su paciencia, su contrincante seguía escapando de sus ataques sin hacer un esfuerzo alguno por defenderse o atacar, al parecer se estaba burlando de el y de su orgullo de orco.

"¡Maldito Son, defiendete ahora mismo o te mataré!" - lo amenazó mientras lo atacaba pero esta vez con su lengua pero también fue inutil por que Goku por que la atrapó con una sola mano.

"Por favor Saizou, el que debería pelear en serio debería por que estás haciendo movimiento bastante simples" - el Saiyajin comentó mientras soltaba su lengua y regresó a su boca - "Además... se muy bien que puedo ganarte, eso lo se sin pelear"

Una vena creció en la cabeza del orco después de haber escuchado esas palabras - "¡TE ASESINARÉ, DESGRACIADO!" - después fue corriendo para embestirlo con su gran cuerpo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Con una supervelocidad Goku, le dio un codazo cerca de su abdomen y dejó paralizado a Saizou casi por completo. Moka se quedó boquiabierta por que ni siquiera pudo ver su ataque, fue más rápido que la velocidad de el sonido o tal vez más que la propia velocidad de la luz.

El gran orco retrocedió adolorido mientras ponía sus manos en su abdomen - "Eres... un... Maldito" - apretó los dientes mientras trataba de contener su dolor pero era demasiado grande.

"¿Ya te diste cuenta de nuestros poderes, Saizou?. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que renuncies antes de que salgas más lastimado" - Goku le aconsejó con mucha seriedad. Además, el golpe que acaba de dar hace unos segundos no le había puesto nada de su fuerza total y ya le causó un gran daño.

"¡CALLATE, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN CHICO CON CABEZA DE ERIZO ME DERROTE. YO SERÉ QUIEN ACABE CONTIGO!" - tras decir eso, Saizou se acercó a uno de los árboles sin vida y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrancó de raíz pra después usarlo como proyectil y así clavarlo en su cuerpo.

Goku simplemente se quedó mirandolo sin hacer nada. Cuando Saizou lanzó el árbol el simplemente lo esquivó sin ningún problema, al parecer eso fue intento desesperado por atacarlo y lo peor es que desaprovechó la oportunidad de retirarse. Sin embargo, el árbol que acabo de lanzar iba en dirección hacia donde estaba la vampiro de cabello rosa, ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Goku se percató de eso y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, a la velocidad que iba ese tronco podría lastimar gravemente a Moka o tal vez hasta matarla.

"¡Moka-san!" - el Saiyajin fue rápidamente a rescatarla del peligro, afortunadamente pudo salvarla a tiempo pero sucedió otra cosa.

_***Clink!***_

Cuando se puso encima sel trayecto entre ella y el árbol muerto había sujetado y retirado el rosario que llevaba Moka en su cuello rompiendo el sello que estaba en su interior. Ella jamás creyó que su sello nunca sería removido tan facilmente y el Saiyajin había sido el primero en lograrlo.

"¿Me ha quitado... el rosario?, ¿Pero como...?" - No pudo terminar sus preguntas por que en ese instante un gran brillo rojo apareció dentro de su interior.

_"¿Que está sucediendo?, ¿Que acabo de hacer?"_ \- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía entre su mano el rosario que llevaba Moka hace unos segundos - _"¿Que l está pasando a Moka?" _\- El cielo se había tornado en colo sangre y un gran grupo de vampiros aparecieron del cielo y rodearon a Moka mientras que ella se transformaba a su forma real.

En ese momento, el Saiyajin recordó lo que le había dicho desde hace horas.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Bueno, ¿Ves este rosario que cuelga en mi cuello?" - Moka le mostró el rosario que colgaba cerca de su pecho - "Mis poderes de vampiro están sellados por este rosario y cuando es retirado, muestra mi otro lado quien es más intimidante y poderosa. Desafortunadamente no me lo puedo quitar yo misma"_

* * *

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_"¿Entonces Moka mostrará su verdadera forma?. ¡Wow!, Me pregunto como será y si será tan poderosa como ella dijo"_ \- eso fue lo pensó el Saiyajin emocionado mientras esperaba los resultados.

Unos segundos después, los murcielagos fueron poco a poco desprendiendose del cuerpo revelando a la nueva Moka: Su cuerpo no tuvo muchos cambios pero sus atributos crecieron poco pero lo que si se notó de diferencia fue su cabello, ahora tenía una larga cabellera color plateada, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo sangre y sus colmillos crecieron ligeramente. La expresión facial de su cara expresaba seriedad acompañado de orgullo propio. (Asimilando un poco a Vegeta pero no tanto).

_"Debe ser similar al Super Saiyajin" _\- eso fue lo que pensó Goku al ver la nueva apariencia de su amigo vampiro, su aura demoniaca aumentó mucho superando a Saizou en mucho pero no era lo suficiente como para darle reto a el o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

"¿Que le ha pasado?. Se ve totalmente distinta" - preguntó el orco en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, estaba frente a un legendario monstruo del mundo Youkai - "¡¿Qu... Que es... este poder abrumador?!" - estaba temblando ante el poder de la vampiresa - _"Como dicen las leyendas; Ojos rojos y el cabello plateado. Una energía intensa sobrenatural!. ¡Moka Akashiya es... el monstruo Clase S. Un Vampiro!"_ \- Saizou pensó desesperado. Ahora si estaba en un problema, los vampiros eran considerados uno de los monstruos más poderosos del mundo Youkai.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Esto a que me suena?, ¿Les parece familiar, no?. Su reputación de vampiro es similar al de los Saiyajin solo que la diferencia es que los Saiyajin eran de los más fuertes del universo, eso sería como un rascacielos contra una casa de dos pisos.**_

_**Pero... eso no es nada en mi opinión. Si Saizou se quedó con miedo al ver a la verdadera Moka, imaginense como reaccionaría al ver el ilimitado poder de Goku. Apuesto que tendría Goku-fobia)**_

**"¿Así que tu fuiste el que me despertó de mi sueño?"** \- Inner Moka le preguntó al Saiyajin quien todavía sostenía su rosario. Pensó que iba a ser imposible que volvería antes de que fuera mandada al mundo humano.**  
**

"Emm... supongo que lo hize, je je" - Goku se rascó la cabeza de la pena, la verdad no sentía ningún temor en lo absoluto a pesar de estar en su presencia. Su comportamiento también cambió drásticamente.

La vampiresa de cabellos plateados mufó y se dirigió al orco - **"Hmph. ¿Así que una basura planea vencer a alguien como?. No me hagas reir"**

"¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo...?, ¡No puede ser... estoy temblando sólo con verla!" - el cuerpo de Saizou no respondía a su voluntad por el miedo - "No puede ser. ¡¿A quien le importa si eres una vampiro?!" - inquirió en un intento inutil de no parecer debil.

Moka bostezó por que no si inmití ante sus palabras - **"Reconoce tu lugar" **\- sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer su ataque, Goku se interpuso y puso una mano enfrente de ella.

"No Moka, dejame esto a mí. Recuerda que el fue quien me desafió a esta pelea después de todo" - comentó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada.

Moka simplemente le quitó la mano de encima ignorando sus palabras - **"No pienso hacerle caso a alguien patetico como tu, en especial a un tonto con cola de mono****" **\- la vampiresa dijo con mucho orgullo. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así en toda su vida y mucho menos que le dijera que hacer, al parecer a ese chico le faltaba mucho más que solo cerebro para pensar en las cosas.

Goku simplemente se quedó confundido después de que su amiga le hablara así, en cierto modo le recordaba un poco a cierto principe de los Saiyajin que expresaba el mismo orgullo y obstinación.

**"¡Reconoce tu lugar!" **y sin más que decir, Moka le dio a Saizou un tremenda patada que lo hizo mandar muy lejos hasta chocar en unas rocas.

_"Wow..."_ El Saiyajin silbó de la impresión aunque no tanta por que también podía haberle hecho lo mismo pero simplemente se estaba reteniendo por naturaleza.

"Voy a ser cuidados a partir de ahora" - fue lo ultimo que dijo Saizou antes de caer desamayado, aprendió más que una simple lección.

Moka simplemente sonrió de satisfacción al ver a la basura en su lugar, ella simplemente se limpió la falda después haber dado esa patada.

"Estuviste impresionante Moka-san, ese ataque fue realmente efectivo" - Goku la elogió mientras se acercaba a ella pero fue bloqueado por su mano.

**"¡Escucha muchacho tonto!. Fuiste un idiota al ponerme en peligro y no pienses que te daré las gracias por haberme liberado. Si haces la misma tonteria te haré lo mismo que ese orco, ¿Entendido?" **\- lo amenazó mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

El Saiyajin entendió a lo que se refería - "De acuerdo, te prometo que no te pondré en la misma situación como la de hoy pero sinceramente no creo que tengas la capacidad de vencerme" - comentó con un caracter infantil.

La vampiresa de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos -** "¡¿Que estás insinuando?!" **\- ella exigió mientras apretaba los dientes de la ira.

"A lo que refiero es que... Soy más fuerte que tu" - declaró el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada.

Inner Moka gruñó de ira por que ese chico dio la gota que derramó el vaso. Al parecer subestimaba su poder de vampiro como si nada y ni siquiera lo había visto, tenía que darle una lección justo ahí y ahora mismo, como lo hizo con ese orco.

**"¡Eso es todos. Ahora tu conocerás tu lugar!" **\- exclamó enojada mientras preparaba su patada pero cuando intentó darle el golpe certero Goku smplemente detuvo su pierna justo antes de que hiciera contacto con su cara - **"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Imposible!" **\- se quedó sorprendida por que su ataque fue retenido fácilmente. No le pareció raro caundo detuvo los ataques de Saizou, ¿pero los suyos?. Este chico no bromeaba después de todo.

El Saiyajin estaba sujetando su pierna después de su intento de atacarle - "Ya te lo dije Moka-san, no eres la indicada para pelear contigo. Aún si quisiera pelear simplemente no lo haría por que tu eres mi amiga y jamás te haría daño. Como te había dicho antes, cuando nos conocimos dije claramente que sin importar que tanto cambiaras con tu verdadera apariencia te siguiría queriendo como mi amiga. Tu y yo podemos llevarnos bien, te lo aseguro" - terminó de sermonearla con su sonrisa para después soltarla.

La vampiresa recuperó su equilibrio dejandola algo atónita. Este hombre tenía más que el poder suficiente para derrotarla pero simplemente no quiere usar su fuerza en ella por que lo ve innescesario aún después de que intentó atacarlo imprudentemente. Jamás habia visto anes a un ser que tenga semejante poder y no lo use contra sus semejantes, de verdad era un chico extraño.

**"Escuchame bien Goku. No me confundas con mi personalidad exterior por que esa no es la verdadera yo, así que no esperes mi amistad o tan siquiera mis agradecimientos pero lo que te puedo decir es que ella y yo somos la misma persona y por lo tanto lo que le llegue a pasar la otra Moka me pasará a mi también. Lo único que tu representas para mí es que eres mi 'Banco de Sangre' y nada más por que tu sangre en verdad es deliciosa. Solamente cuida de la otra yo, es la única orden que te daré, ¿Entendido?" **\- preguntó Inner Moka seriamente.

"Fuerte y claro Moka-san, te prometo hacer ese favor. Mientras yo esté aquí te aseguro que tanto tu como la otra Moka estarán a salvo de cualquier peligro. Y no te preocupes por mi sangre, también te dije que podía beber toda la que quisieras para que puedas alimentarte bien" - el Saiyajin respondió dando su típica sonrisa.

La vampiresa de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar sonreir de manera orgullosa, este chico de verdad era muy extraño. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta tomar el rosario de su mano - **"Además Goku, hay ciertas cosas nuevas que me tienes que explicar acerca de lo que eres en verdad la próxima vez que vuelva y espero que no me mientas o te arrepentiras" **\- le advirtió en señal de amenaza.

"Claro Moka-san, te prometo decir poco a poco acerca de mi pero te advierto que te sorprenderás demasiado cuando te enteres" - Goku sabía que si su amiga vampiro se entera de como es realmente su vida tal vez pensaría diferente hacia el.

**"Tonto..." **\- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ponerse su rosario en su cuella y luego cambió de la vampiro de cabellos plateados volviendo a su tono rosado pero luego casi se desamayó. Goku la cachó justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Ella perdió un poco el conocimiento después de usar su poder.

"Goku-kun... lo siento" - ella susurró algo cansada - "Mi otra yo puede llegar a ser dura algunas veces. Sin embargo ella no tiene malas intenciones" - ella se disculpó por el comportamiento de su otra personalidad pero ella tenía su lado bueno.

"No te preocupes Moka-san. Tu siempre me agradarás al igual que tu otra yo sin importar como se comporte, recuerda que tu eres mi amiga" - Goku comentó mientras la tenía en sus brazos.

Moka se sonrojó por sus dulces palabras, se sentía feliz de haber conocido a un amigo que de verdad la quiera sin importar las circunstancias. Ella olió de cerca al Saiyajin por que su sangre era deliciosa - "No puedo dejar de notar que el olor de tu sangre es deliciosa Goku-kun. Por favor, ¿puedo beber un poco...?" - ella se acercó hasta el cuello del Saiyajin para probar nuevamente sus sangre.

_***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

Goku gimió un poco pero podía soportar que su amiga le chupara un poco de su sangre, además se lo había permitido con todo gusto. El miró hacia la academia y no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción.

_"Esta nueva aventura acaba de comenzar y nuevos desafios se aproximan hacia a mí. ¿Me pregunto que clase de retos llegarán a partí de ahora"_

* * *

***Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

_**Voz de Goku: "Esto es emocionante, aun que esté en una escuela de monstruos no quiere decir que esté asustado de las cosas que vienen ahora"**_

_**Voz de Moka: "Me gusta tu entusiasmo Goku-kun pero antes te haré un 'Capuchu!' **_

_**Voz de Goku: "No puedo esperar al siguiente capitulo. Pero esperen... ¿Quien es esa chica y por qué hipnotiza a esos hombres con tan solo su mirada?"**_

_**Voz de Moka: "¡Cuidado Goku-kun, esa chica es una Succubus y su habilidad es controlar a los hombres. No le veas lo ojos!**_

_**Voz de Goku: El próximo capitulo de Rosario + Saiyan será; 'Succubus + Saiyajin'. Tengo que evitar que esa mujer se salga con la suya.**_

**_*Insertar imágenes mentales de las escenas futuras creadas por ustedes mismos*_**

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

_**¡Wow!, ¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia?, ¿Genial, no?. Pues a mi me encantó :D  
**_

_**Y con esto termina mis publicaciones de este mes, ahora se viene Abril y eso quiere decir más tiempo para nuevos capitulos para mis historia.**_

_**Me gusto hacer este capitulo por que no me guié mucho de los capitulos del anime, que bueno que recuerdo la mayoria del contenido de los episodios y espero que sea así con el resto que vienen ahora.**_

_**Comenten en los Reviews o dejen un MP y dejen su opinión acerca de este capitulo con todo el gusto del mundo.**_

_**Siguiente capitulo: "Succubus + Saiyajin" como lo vieron en el adelanto.**_

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku: 2,925,000,000,000**

**Moka: 30  
**

**Inner Moka: 120  
**

**Saizou: 12 - Orco: 60**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima amigos. Les ha hablado SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y les deseo, buenas noches. (COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!), CHAO! n_n_  
**


	3. Succubus & Saiyajin

_**Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora en que estén viendo el capitulo.**_

_**El día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia y al parecer creo que les ha interesado un poco y no es de extrañar, ambos animes son igual de buenos pero las diferencias es que hay contenidos que más destacan de uno del otro.**_

_**En fín, eso es lo de menos mientras diviertan al publico que lo ha visto en generaciones pasado y las actuales y ahora que se me ocurrió unir ambas series creo que la diversión y emoción aumentará mucho más.**_

_** Les agradesco a todos los que han querido apoyar, en serio. Y les prometo que no los defraudaré mientras siga actualizando cada una de mis historias. n_n**_

_**Ya que estamos en el mes de abril creo que dedicaré el mes entero en escribir las siguientes capítulos de esta historia pero no se preocupen por las otra, trataré de darme un tiempo en hacer al menos una para "Goku en Equestria y el Septimo Elemento", "La Odisea del Saiyajin" y también "GoW: Ghost of Equestria".**_

_**Declaro otra vez:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

_**Bueno, sin más por agregar. ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyan**

**Capitulo 2: Succubus + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

***Sucede un poco después del ultimo episodio***

Goku había estado caminado aproximadamente media hora por el campus de la academia buscando los dormitorios a la habitación que le habían asignado durante este año escolar para así instalarse adecuadamente. No sabía por donde buscar exactamente hasta que tuvo la brillante idea de preguntarle a alguien que iba en la misma escuela y por fortuna lo logró. Se podía ver un edificio no muy lejos de la academia y ese era el edificio de los dormitorios de los chicos, a un lado había otro igual por lo tanto ese era era el de las chicas.

**Dormitorio de los Chicos**

EL Saiyajin encontró la habitación que lo había tocado, estaba en el piso 10 en la puerta 8 (Para simplificar, creo que es el "10-8"). Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces para encontrarse con lo que tenía que vivir; Había los elementos que se encontraban en cualquier departamento, un lugar pequeño pero acojedor, tenía una pequeña cocina con los suficientes instrumentos para preparar alimentos, algo que parecía un armario o algo así si se pudiera llamar así y por ultimo una cama improvisada hecha solamente de una colchón en el suelo con unas sabanas adicionales y a lado de esta había un mesita de noche. Goku simplemente suspiró mientras sonreía de por fín poner sus cosas.

"Bueno, se que este no es el mejor lugar para vivir pero no tengo otra opción más que permanecer aquí mientras esté en esta escuela. En fín, no importa de todos modos por que me sentiré como si estuviera en casa" - se dijo así mismo mientras veía su habitación.

Arrojó su maleta y su mochila con sus pertenencias en la cama con todos sus objetos personales. De la maleta sacó una pequeña caja que contenía las capsulas de la Corporación Capsula; sacó unas capsulas de ahí y apretó sus botones para liberar su contenido: En la primera capsula sacó un armario de verdad en donde se encontaban 10 trajes de su Gin tradicional de la escuela de la tortuga de su antiguo maestro Roshi, también contenía su camisa, muñequeras y botas pesadas de aproximadamente 1 tonelada de peso cada una y su segunda vestimenta había cinco trajes estilo Saiyajin de parte de su amigo Vegeta pero el traje de latex era de color negro y la armadura era sin hombras y con rasgos amarillos.

**(Nota del Saiyajin: El traje Saiyajin es del mismo diseño que en la Saga de Cell)**

De la siguiente capsula sacó un pequeño refrigerador portatil y en el había suficiente comida para alimentarlo. Debido a su gran metabolismo esa comida solo duraría como máximo unos días pero apostaba a que en la escuela le darían mucha comida.

Sacó solamente unos pequeños electrodomesticos de la misma empresa para decorar el cuarto para su gusto y en otra sacó una verdadera cama especial hecha por la corporación, hizo un lado el colchón y lo reemplazó con su nueva cama. Hubiera preferido poner más cosas pero gracias al escases de espacio no podía hacerlo por que quedaría algo apretado, si de por sí apenas una persona viviría en ese cuarto o tal vez dos como máximo y a parte las capsulas restantes contenían objetos más grandes, vehiculos y su nueva nave espacial, ya no tenía caso en ponerlos a menos que las porbara a fuera. Sin embargo, había objetos que sin duda alguna pondría en su dormitorio sin excusa alguna.

De su maleta sacó la Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas y la puso encima de la mesita de noche como homenaje a su abuelo Gohan por haberle dado ese regalo al igual que el Báculo Sagrado, lo puso en el mismo lugar. Sacó unos cuadros con fotos de el con su familia y sus amigos durante todas sus aventuras. Después sacó de una capsula especial una espada vieja acompañado de una esfera brillante color rosada con un colgante hecho de colmillos, eran antiguos regalos que le dieron sus amigos en la época feudal después de haber derrotado a su enemigo más grande y su amigo semi-demonio le hizo la entrega de arma más poderosa como recuerdo al igual que su amiga reencarnada de una sacerdotisa le hiz oentrega de la perla mágica. Ambos los había guardado en el armario nuevo de la corporación.

_**(Nota del Autor: Los objetos que llevaba Goku eran la espada Colmillo de Acero de Inuyasha y la Perla de Shikkon. Detalles hasta que actualize esa historia)**_

"Creo que ya estoy listo por ahora" - Goku se sintió orgullosos de si mismo mientras veía su nuevo cuarto arreglado pero luego hubo un estruendoso sonido que provenía de su barriga - _"Je je je. No puedo creer que no he comido nada en horas, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Desde que pelée con Saizou me había entrado el apetito, espero que tengan mucha comida en la cafetería" _\- eso fue lo que pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero luego alguien tocó su puerta. Se preguntaba quien podría estarlo llamando y cuando abrió la puerta descubrió quién estaba al otro lado, era nada más y nada menos que Moka.

"Moka-san. Hola, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?" - preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

La vampiro sonrió - "Hola Goku-kun. Bueno... yo ya había terminado de instalarme en mi habitación y después decidí ir a visitar el tuyo. ¿Puedo pasar a ver, por favor?" - le pidió mientras tocaba sus dedos tratando de no sonrojarse.

No había ningún incoveniente para el Saiyajin - "Claro, con todo gusto Moka-san. Mi morada es tu morada" - le permitió entrar mientras abría la puerta para permitirle el paso. Moka sonrió de felicidad y entró para ver como quedó decorada el departamento de su amigo, se quedó algo impresionada por las cosas que veía y más por las cosas electronicas modernas que poseía, en su cuarto no tenía ninguna de esas cosas y se preguntaba como las consiguió pero eso lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

"¡Mira Goku, tu habitación se encuentras justo enfrente de la mía!" - Moka le sañaló desde la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos al de las chicas una habitación que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

"¿En serio?. No me había dado cuenta" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras veía el lugar que lo señalaba.

"Es cierto. Mira, desde aquí puedo ver mis cosas que dejé en mi habitación cuando me instalé" - ella pudo ver claramente sus pertenencias al otro lado. Esto era una ventaja por que el y su amigo podían verse incluso antes o después de las clases desde sus dormitorios.

Pero luego hubo algo más que le llamó más la atención que todo lo demás, en la mesita de noche recogió el Báculo Sagrado para verlo más de cerca.

"¡Wow, que grandioso es este bastón!" - comentó emocionada mientras lo sacaba de su funda para juguetear un poco con ella - "¿Donde sacaste esto, Goku-kun?" - le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Te gusta?. Este es el Báculo Sagrado, fue un regalo que me dio mi abuelito cuando era un niño" - dijo Goku con mucha nostalgia en esa parte - "El Báculo Soprendente, puede golpear facilmente casi todo y también se puede alargar a una distancia considerable cada vez que la llamo" - le explicó sus capacidades extraordinarias.

La vampiro de cabellos rosas se quedó impresionada - "¿En serio?. ¡Suena genial!" - ella quería ver como ese bastón entraba en acción pero creo que también sería para otro caso. La puso en su funda y la puso nuevamente en su lugar y ñuego fijó su mirada hacia el otro objeto que estaba en la mesa, ella agarró la esfera brillante naranja y vio su reflejo en el.

"Moka, esa es una Esfera del Dragón. Es una de las siete que están dispersas en el mundo, cada una tiene un numero diferente de estrellas y la mía tiene cuatro estrellas, ¿Lo ves?" - le explicó mientras le mostraba el numero de estrellas en la esfera - "Mis aventuras iniciaron gracias a estos artefactos, en un principip no sabían que eran en realidad por que solamente lo consideré un regalo de parte de mi abuelito hasta que un día conocí a alguien y me explicó lo que eran"

La vampiro se quedaba maravillada al oír su relato - "¿Y estas esfera tienen algo de especial?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que si. Cuando reunes las siete esferas y dices las palabras mágicas, el poderoso dragón Shen-Long surgira y puede concederte cualquier clase de deseo"

"¡¿Cualquier deseo?!" - preguntó estupefacta al oír que un dragón tenía tanto poder como para cumplir un deseo cualquiera.

"Si, en general puede conceder un total de tres deseso pero no todos los deseos son aceptables, el dragón tiene ciertos limites que no lo permiten conceder deseos que sobrepasen su poder. Sin embargo, puede conceder desde revivir a los muertos del mas allá hasta la inmortalidad" - terminó de explicarle lo maravillosas que eran esas esferas.

La vampiro de cabellos rosas se quedó con la bocaabierta después de haber escuchado su relato. Ella desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido muchos deseos cuando era una niña y creo que ese dichoso dragón poderosos podría cumplir lo que siempre deseó.

Dejó su esfera en su lugar y finalmente puso si vista a los retratos que había, cada uno de ellos se mostraba a Goku pero en una altura más pequeña rodeado de varias personas. Tenía la impresión de que fueron hechas hace varios años a comparación de su edad actual.

"¿Goku-kun, quienes son estás personas?" - preguntó mientras le señalaba a todos los que estaban a su lado.

El Saiyajin tuvo que pensar rapidamente en una respuesta que no involucrara el mayor numero de mentiras pero luego supo que decir en ese momento - "Bueno Moka-san, ellos han sido mis amigos que había hecho durante todas mis aventuras y ellos me habían apoyado en casi todas mis experiencias" - respondió con algo de verdad, incluso agregó a su verdadera familia en la categoría de amigos.

_**(Nota del Autor: Las fotos que habían en los cuadros son retratos de la Saga GT cuando era niño por que si hubieran sido de la Sagas Clasico y Z eso aumentaría las sospechas)**_

Moka le quedó claro su respuesta y pudo entenderlo, tenía que envidiarle en verdad por que ella en su vida hasta la secundaria jamás tuvo un amigo que hablara con ella y en cambio el si tenía mucho amigos aunque no fueran de su edad. Se notaba que su amabilidad era de verdad grande. Luego miró otro foto en donde se mostraba a el de infante acompañado de un persona de mediana edad mientras sostenía la esfera mostrada anteriormente.

"¿Goku, este señor es algún familliar tuyo?" - le preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

"Si, el... es mi abuelo Gohan. El me había encontrado cerca de las montañas y me crió como si fuera si nieto. El me enseyó todo acerca de las artes marciales, yo lo quería mucho hasta que un día..." - Goku trató de contener su tristezapor que fue un duro momento en su vida y no lo había superado hasta ahora.

La vampiro notó su rostro y se preocupó - "¿Que, que le pasó a tu abuelo?" - nu pudo evitar preguntarle.

"Una noche, un gigante monstruo lo había pisado... y lo mató" - pero lo que no sabía es que ese monstruo fue el mismo después de haber visto la luna llena y de convertirse en un mono gigante.

Tras decir eso, Moka puso las manos sobre su boca por que quedó devastada. Al parecer había vivido solo desde hace mucho sin ningún otro familiar que lo apoyara. Ella podría comprenderlo en cierto por que aunque todos sus familiares seguían vivos, ellos no habían mostrado el amor y afecto que pudieran dar una verdadera familiar.

"Goku-kun... yo... no quise preguntarte eso. Se que es muy doloroso para ti estar en el mundo, lo siento" - ella sintió mucha pena por su amigo y sabía que debía apoyarlo ahora que hicieron amistad.

El Saiyajin le tocó el hombre mirandola a los ojos - "Está bien Moka-san, mi abuelito me había dado las fuerzas suficiente para seguir adelante incluso después de su muerte. Y a parte, están todos los amgos que tengo y son como de mi familia al igual que tu"

"Goku..." - Moka se sonrojó al oír eso, lo consideraba alguien importante en su vida y ella también - "Goku-kun, si algún día necesitas mi ayuda para sentirte mejor. No dudes en ir por mi y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" - ella ofreció su ayuda en caso de que se sintiera deprimido o algo así.

Goku dio su típica sonrisa de la familia Son, aunque por dentro no le había dicho toda la verdad pero algún día se lo dirá pero por ahora, tomará en cuenta la yuda de su amiga vampiro - "Gracias Moka-san, lo tomaré en cuenta" - en ese momento algo importante había sucedido. Su estomago rugió en señal de que tenía que comer ahora mismo - "Ji ji ji, ¿Que te parece si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?. Me estoy muriendo de hambre" - comentó de manera graciosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"C..claro" - Moka respondió sorprendida por que jamás en su vida había escuchado el estomago de alguien emitir un sonido similar al del Saiyajin, parecía como si llevara un Leon o cualquier bestia salvaje dentro su vientre.

* * *

**Más Tarde/Cafetería  
**

Se podría decir que había un tremenda sorpresa en el comedor de la academia. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes al igual que el personal prestaban atención a cierta mesa en donde estaba comiendo el Saiyajn, era un un espectaculo verdaderamente aterrador por que Goku ya había comido raciones de aproximadamente 50 personas o tal vez hasta más. Moka apenas tocaba sus alimentos por la manera en como estaba comiendo su amigo.

"Mmmm. Esto sabe delicioso" - comentó Goku después de terminarse otro tazón de ramen y lo apiló en una fila de platos de los cinco que ya había hecho en total. Ahora agarró una pierna de res y se la estaba devorando a una velocidad incomparable.

"Goku... ¿Estás seguro de que debes comer de esas manera?, ¿A caso no engoradarás?" - preguntó Moka casi congelada de la impresión al ver tantos alimentos siendo consumidos por el.

"Claro que es seguro Moka-san. Lo que pasa es que los Saiyajin tienen un gran metabolismo y por lo general debemos comer aproximadamente estas raciones ocho veces o más al día. De esa manera no perderemos energía antes de un combate" - le explicó mientras tenía una pieza de pollo en su boca. Salvar el universo le provocaba mucha hambre y tenía que ser recompensado de alguna forma.

"Ya veo" - fue lo único que ella dijo pero lo quedó algo claro. A este paso es probable que toda la camida de la escuela se termine antes del final del primer semestre y no dejaría nada para los estudiantes. Sin embargo para ella con la sangre de Goku era lo único que necesitaba para alimentarse ya que su sangre era deliciosa y no podría parar de beberla si ella lo deseara así.

El murcielgo parlante apareció en pantalla - "Nunca subestimes el apetito de un Saiyajin. Chuuuu!" - comentó mientras volaba alrededor

Mientras tanto, los demás estudiantes de la escuela susurraba en secreto y entre ellos por los nuevos rumores que vinieron de la academia.

"Oigan, ¿No es aquel chico que derrotó a matón Saizou Koyima?" - susurró un estudiante varón preguntando a otro.

"Creo que sí. Si no mal recuerdo creo que su nombre es Son Goku, también dijeron que lo hizo sin usar su forma monstruo. Eso de verdad es increible" - le respondió otro estupefacto.

"¡¿Increible?!, ¿Que clase de monstruo podría ser para vencer a un fuerte orco como Saizou?. A jusgar por la cola de mono que tiene por detrás creo que debe de tratarse de un Youkai mono" - supuso otro observando su cola.

"Si fuera tu me alejaría lo más posible de el por que no quisiera ser el siguiente en que me den un paliza" - un muchacho sentía algo de temor hacia el chico pelo de puntas por que tal vez debajo de ese niño bonito se encontraba un monstruo tal vez más aterrador que ellos mismos.

_**(Nota del Autor: Y no se equivoca ese tipo, ¿o no?)**_

"No se que digan ustedes de el pero creo que se ve muy lindo, es especial con esa tierna cola de monito" - comentó una chica flechada hacia el Saiyajin y no era la única.

"Si, yo también pienso lo mismo. ¿Que metodo hizo para tener un peinado de ese estilo?" - preguntó otra estudiante con curiosdidad al notar su estilo de pelo.

"Me pregunto si una chica como yo podría salir con un hombre como el" - se preguntó así misma otra mientras fantaseaba en andar con Goku.

_**(Nota del Autor: No me imagino como reaccionarían las chicas al ver a Goku en sus transformaciones... o sin ropa)**_

Muchos otros comentarios se decían los estudiantes entre sí por la misma persona pero entre el comedor, a distancia había otra chica de cabello azul escondida por detrás mientras observaba la mesa en donde estaba el chico con cola de mono.

_"¿Quien se crée esa tonta?. Robandose la atención de todos los hombres de la escuela y creyendo ser más hermosa y caliente que yo. Akashiya Moka, me vengaré de ti a toda costa y creo que se quien será el el candidato perfecto para hacerlo. Te robaré al chico que tienes enfrente de ti" - _pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras observaba especificamente al Saiyajin. Había tenido su ojo puesto en el desde el primer día en la academia y ahora con los chismes su interés aumentó diez veces más. Era hora de poner en marcha el primer paso de su plan maestro.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

Goku estaba durmiendo profundamente como un bebé, hasta producía ronquidos fuertes. Sin embargo su sueño pacífico se terminó cuando el despertador sonó, el se despertó con una gran bostezo y miró la hora de su reloj indicando que eran las 6:30, se frotó los ojos y luego se levantó para vestirse para el siguiente día de clases, agarró una toalla y un cepillo de dientes para ir a los baños. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró a otros estudiantes pero algunos de ellos mostraban sus extremidades como monstruos.

"Que bien he dormido" - comentó un chico mostrnado una cabeza de cerdo.

"Hey, te transformaste mientras estabas dormido" - dijo su amigo viendo su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de su metida de pata - "Oh rayos, es en contra de las reglas de la escuela, ¿Verdad?. Pero hey, ¿No te pasó lo mismo a ti?" - le preguntó señalando su rostro quien mostraba la mitad verdeso con un ojo amarillo.

"Si, tienes razón" - luego notó al chico de pelo de punta - "Creo que el pasó lo mismo que nosotros, está mostrando su cola de mono" - al parecer no eran los únicos que rompieron esa regla.

Goku se lavó la cara con el agua y sumergió su rostro en el. Sin embargo ambos estudiantes semi-transaformados notaron algo sorprendente cuando se quitó la camisa, tenía musculos bien desarrolados en los brazos y en las piernas, biceps y pectorales bien tornificados. (Digno para un luchador profesional).

"¡¿Pero que mierda?!, ¡¿Ya viste sus musculos?!. ¡Debe ser un completo atleta!" - comentó el cabeza de cerdo estupefacto y su amigo asintió.

"¡Si, ya los vi!, ¡¿Como rayos pudo conseguir ese cuerpo bien desarrollado?!. A puesto que deber ser un luchador o algo así" - dijo el otro igual de impresionado.

El mismo murcielago pareció en pantalla: "Acertaste, Chuuuuu!" - comentó mientras volaba en escena.

Ambos sentían envidia al igual que todos los otros chicos semi-transformados cuando pasaron cerca de ese pasillo, todos sentían lo mismo hacia el Saiyajin por que cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollados de arriba abajo. Al parecer no podían competir con eso y probablemente se llevaría a todas las chicas como un imán. Después de lavarse la cara y el cabello, Goku se lavó los dientes y volvió a su cuarto para vestirse para la ocasión.

_"Bien, creo que ya se lo que debo ponerme para este día" _\- pensó mientras iba a su ropero nuevo y de ahí sacó un traje de Saiyajin negro con su armadura. Se la puso por debajo y después se puso el uniforme escolar, de esa manera ya no se sentirá tan incomodo como ayer. Decidió tomar un pequeño almuerzo matutino para no perder energías durante la primera mitad del horario hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, le quedaban quince minutos antes de marcharse así que para aprovechar ese tiempo decidió escribir una carta, cauqnue luego descubrió que en este lugar no había servicio postal o de comunicaciones haciendo casi imposible llamar sus amigos del otro lado del portal pero no existía nada que no pudiera lograr el Saiyajin. De su escritorio agarró una hoja de papel y un lapiz para comenzar a redactar su carta:

_"Querida familia, ¿Como han estado?. Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla hayá en la Montaña Paoz tanto como yo en la escuela. Al parecer el servicio de comunicaciones es inexistente y por lo tanto no puedo llamarles, así que el único metodo que se me ocurrió fue escribirles una carta. Se que ha psado solamente un día desde que me fui pero no puedo evitar extrañarlos a todos; a Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Trunks, incluso también a Vegeta, je je je.  
_

_Se podria decir las cosas en la Academia_ _Yōkai son algo... como decirlo, interesantes. ¿Me creerían que esta escuela fue hecha para los monstruos?, que loco, ¿no?. Creo que esto me recuerda a las primeras aventuras que tuve en la busqueda de las Esferas del Dragón. Pero contando lo que hemos enfrentado como extraterrestres, androides hasta deidades que amenazaron con destruir el universo esto no sería nada.  
_

_Pero no todo es malo por aquí, en el primer día conocí a una nueva amiga, su nombre es Akashiya Moka. Es una chica bastante agradable pero no puedo descartar que ella es una monstruo, ella es una vampiro pero no es peligrosa al menos no en su personalidad oculta. Ella tiene otro lado que es más rud y fuertea pero no tanto si lo comparo con alguno de nuestros amigos._

_Me dieron una habitación en la academia mientras permanesca aquí, tal vez se vea incomodo pero gracias a los inventos de bulma creo que me sentiré como si estuviera en casa. Hay cosas que de verdad quisiera saber sobre este lugar pero creo que lo consultaré con Kaio-Sama si sabe algo al respecto para aclarar mis dudas.  
_

_Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, me despido. Les escribiré para la próxima, por ahora cuidense bien y espero con ansias verlos nuevamente._

_Atentamente, Goku._

_PD: Se me olvidaba una cosa, Gohan, Goten espero que no descuiden su entrenamiento para que no pierdan algo de sus poderes y lo mismo digo por Pan. Espero que en mi ausencia haya una pequeña diferencia entre sus poderes._

Después de escribir su carta, la guardó en una cajón del escritoria par almacenarla. Agarró su mochila y salió del dormitorio de los chicos para irse directamente a la Academia Yōkai.

* * *

El Saiyajin se encontraba caminando para ir a la academia al igual que muchos otros estudiantes que iban al mismo destino que el pero luego fijó su mirada al frente para encontrarse nuevamente con el mismo monstruo de ayer.

"Hola Saizou, veo que ya estás bien" - Goku lo saludó amablemente dando su tradicional sonrisa pero se podría decir que su saludo no fue bien recibido.

"¡Alejate de mi, monstruo!" - exclamó asustado el orco mientras se alejaba y a la vez se cubría con sus manos en protección, los desmás estudiantes se reían al ver su vergonzosa actitud del ex-matón de la escuela.

Goku se quedó algo confuso al ver su reacción - "¿Fue algo que dije?" - se preguntó así mismo. Al parecer seguía algo traumado después de su primer encuentro del día anterior. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos cuando Moka se estaba acercando. Los varones seguían hipnotizados ante su gran presencia.

"Mira, es la legendaria nueva estudiante, Akashiya Moka-chan" - comentó un estudiante con un ligero rubor.

"¡Es tan radiante, tan radiante!" - comentó otro muy enamorado de ella.

La vampiro de cabellos rosas seguía con su caminata a la escuela hasata que notó a la persona que en verdad le importaba, ella comenzó a acercarse con más prisa.

Los tres estudiantes se emocionaron por que creyeron que ella iba hacia directamente hacia ellos - "¡Moka-sama...!" - Sin embargo, su ilusión se estropeó cuando se dieron cuenta de que Moka estaba abrasando por detrás a Goku.

"¡Buenos días, Goku-kun!" - exclamó mientras de felicidad al ver a su primer amigo de toda la vida.

El Saiyajin notó su presencia por la espalda - "Oh, hola Moka-san. ¿Dormiste bien?" - le preguntó amablemente.

"Si, gracias por preguntarme" - Moka le respondió con una calida sonrisa pero luego lo olfateó y no pudo evitar chuparle la sangre.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes estaban celosos hasta en los huesos por que la hermosa vampiro prefirió estar con el chico pelo de punta con cola de mono que con ellos.

"¡Diablos!, ¡¿Que demonios...?!. Ese... Son Goku" - dijo con mucha rabia.

"Tal vez no lo paresca, pero el tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para poder derrotar al monstruo delincuente Saizou Koyima. El es... oficialmente el una de las personas más poderosas de toda la escuela" - comentó otro con la misma actitud.

"¡Está bien!, ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!. Gracias por la explicación. Chuuuuu!" - comentó el murcielago parlante volando en pantalla.

_"Je je je je. Al parecer no saben que en realidad Moka y yo lo vencimos por igual" _\- fue lo que pensó Goku al oír sus comentarios.

"¿Que sucede, Goku-kun?. Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde" - dijo la vampiro mientras le tomaba de la mano para que después los dos se fueran juntas.

"Está bien, yo te sigo Moka-san" - comentó Goku mientras iba con ella. Eso fue como una daga entrando al corazón para el trío de estudiantes por lo que vieron hace unos segundos.

"¡¿Se están tomando de las manos?!" - preguntó uno en shock.

"¡Estoy celoso!" - exclamó otro tratando de contener lagrimas.

"¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito Son Goku!" - lo moladijo el ultimo con toda su furia y envidia.

Mientras tanto, la misma chica de cabellos azules se escondía por detrás de un árbol observando detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la molestaba.

_"Es hora de poner en marcha el plan de controlar a la escuela con ayuda de todos los varones de la escuela y para empezar. Le quitaré a Akashiya Moka a su apreciado amigo... Son Goku" _\- fue lo que pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Regresando al dúo principal, Goku y Moka seguían caminando juntos y a la vez conversando sobre una cosa en particular.

Regresando al dúo principal, Goku y Moka seguían caminando juntos y a la vez conversando sobre una cosa en particular.

"Goku-kun... se que esto te lo dije antes pero de todas formas quiero decirtelo. Se que ha sido duro para ti vivir solo desde que tu abuelo falleció pero ya no estarás solo por que ahora me tienes a mi. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti haré todo lo posible, no importa de que se trate" - Moka le ofreció de nuevo su ayuda.

"Gracias Moka-san y como te dije antes, lo tomaré en cuenta" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras daba su tradicional sonrisa. Sin embargo no ódía dejar de sentir algo de culpa por no decirle toda la verdad, todo lleva su tiempo y en su caso creo que tomaría demasiado.

La vampiro de cabello rosado le sonrió también pero luego olfateó otra vez su sangre y no contuvo las ganas - "Goku-kun... sabes, todavía no he desayunado y tu aroma simplemente me encanta. ¿Podría tan solo probar un poco?" - comentó mientras ella se acercaba a su cuello para chuparle la sangre.

_***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

Goku gimió un poco por que no se acostumbraba a que una mujer le chupara la sangre aunque en realidad es la primera vez que una mujer realmente le chupa la sangre. A el no le provocaba ningún molestar, al contrario, se sentía bien de ayudar a una amiga en alimentarse de algo que no ha probado por años y aparte por que le había permitido hacerlo cuando ella quisiera.

"Gracias por la comida, Goku-kun" - Moka le agradeció mientras terminaba de dar su ultimo sorbo - _"Por díos, su sangre simplemente es deliciosa. Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a ella"_

"No hay de que, para eso son los amigos" - comentó Goku rascandose el cuello pero luego le vino una urgencia importante - "Moka, ¿Podrías adelantarte a la academia?. Es que tengo que ir al baño, je je je" -dijo mientras movía sus piernas. Al parecer se le había olvidado "descargar información" en cierto lugar antes de irse de los dormitorios.

"Ahh... claro. Te veré en la entrada" - a Moka no le importó mucho y en ese instante Goku salió corriendo como una bala hacia los sanitarios.

**Mientras Tanto**

Unos minutos después, Goku terminó de ir al baño y se sentía muy aliviado de si mismo.

"Eso fue relajante. La próxima vez no debo beber tanta agua antes de dormir" - se dijo así mismo mientras se estiraba para relajarse un poco, ahora que ya estaba "vacio", se dispuso a continuar en su camino en la academia. Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por algo.

"¡Alguien ayudeme por favor!" - se escuchó la voz de una chica al otro lado de los árboles. Goku lo escuchó claramente y pensó que alguien estaba en problemas, como instinto Saiyajin buscó de donde provenía esa voz. Cerca del lago encontró a una chica de rodillas al parecer algo mareada o algo así; Ella tenía el cabello azul atado con un cola de caballo con un listón, vestía el mismo uniforme femenil solo que la única diferencia es que en lugar de un chaleco verde-azul ella llevaba un sueter amarillo. Pero lo que más destacaba de esta chica son sus enromes atributos (pechos, como sinonimo).

"Ayúdame, por favor... Por favor, echame una mano..." - la misteriosa mujer le suplicó debilmente mientras alzaba la vista.

"¿Oye, estás bien?. ¡Dejame ayudarte!" - Goku le ofreció su ayuda y le tomó de la mano para levantarse, la chica de cabello azul se aferró a sus brazos.

"Gracias... De repente a sentirme mareada" - ella le agradeció por ese favor.

"No hay de que. Oye, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería de la escuela?" - El Saiyajin le sugirió esa idea mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

"Por favor..." - la chica asintió con la cabeza debilmente mientras se apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

Goku se dispuso a llevar a la misteriosa señotira de cabellos azules hasta la escuela para que la atendieran como debía ser pero luego una duda surgió en su cabeza.

"Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Como es que te empezaste a marear en medio del bosque?" - sentía curiosidad por los sintomas.

"Mis... mis... pechos" - contestó con un ligero rubor en su rostro pero eso dejó más dudas que respuestas para el Saiyajin.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Tus pechos?, ¿Que tienen?" - preguntó muy intrigado.

"De repente han empezado a dolerme los pechos" - comentó mientras acercaba su busto contra los tornificados biceps del Saiyajin - "Siento como si estuvieran punto de explotar" - De repente, la misteriosa chica comenzó a fortar sus pechos contra los suyos. Goku no sentía nada más que confusión por su repentina actitud. Por un lado si en su lugar fuera el Maestro Roshi o el Supremo Kaio-Sama de hace quinco generaciones sin duda alguna disfrutarían de ese momento. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Que se supone que se debe hacer en un momento como ese?.

_**(Nota del Autor: Creo que ya saben por qué, ¿cierto?)**_

"¿Pasa algo malo?" - preguntó la chica mirandola a los ojos.

"No, no es nada" - respondió el Saiyajin como si nada a pesar de que estaban muy cerca. La chica frunció ligaramente el ceño por que el no había mostrada signos de interes en su cuerpo, normalmente ningún hombre se le resistía con tan solo mirarla. Al parecer tenia que tomar medidas drasticas pero antes tenía que probar una cosa. Por ahora solo tenía que conformarse con solo su "ayuda" del camino al hospital.

Ambos siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a los pasillos de la academia acercandose poco a poco a la sala de enfermería

"Una vez más, gracias por ayudarme, Son Goku..." - le agradeció nuevamente la chica de cabello azul pero esta nombrandolo por su nombre verdadero.

"No hay de... ¡Espera!, no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre, es más ni siquiera te conosco" - Goku la miró sospechosa notando ese ultimo detalle inesperado.

"¡Caray!, ¿Que acaso no estamos en la misma clase?. Tal vez tu no me hayas notado pero yo si" - ella razonó con el explicando los detalles de su aparición.

Goku se rascó la cabeza pero pudo recordar entre todos sus demás compañeros a esa misma chica sentado diagonal derecha de su asiento.

**(Notal del Autor: Si ven el salón de adelante hacia atrás, ella se posiciona diagonal izquierda, y si los ven desde el fondo, es del lado opuesto)**

"Ahhh, ya lo recordé, es cierto, tu estás es la misma clase que yo. Lo siento por la confusión, je je je" - Goku se disculpó por su ignorancia - "Por cierto, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?" - el inquirió con algo de curiosidad. Si ella sbía su nombre, lo más justo era que ellla hiciera lo mismo.

"Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono, es un placer conocerte bien, Goku-kun" - La chica se presentó y también se rió pero luego se sintió debil y casi se desmaya pero el Saiyajin la agarró antes de que sucediera eso y se preocupó un poco.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó.

"Lo siento, he sido debil desde que nací. A veces, mis pechos se..." - ella se acercó para acurrurse cerca del pecho del Saiyajin - "Si los aprietas así, es como si estuvieran a punto de estallar" - ahora volvió a hacer el mismo truco que hizo hace unos momentos, frotó sus enormes pechos contra sus pectorales bien formados.

Goku no comprendía lo que estaba haciando pero pudo entender verbalmente su problema - "Oh, eso debe ser un problema. Quizás en la enfermería te puedan ayudar con todo lo que sea posible, ¿cierto?" - el comentó con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

Kurumu se quedó perpleja por que el chico con cola de mono no mestraba interés absoluto a pesar de que lo estaba suduciendo - _"¡Esto no está funcionando!, mi plan para controlar toda la escuela se está frustrando. Tengo que recurrir al... arma secreta" _\- fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa para usar su truco bajo la manga.

"Goku kun... mirame a los ojos" - ella le propuso que le de una mirada directa y claramente obedeció y se acercó poco a poco.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Y que tienen tus ojos?, ¿También están enfermos?" - Goku le preguntó algo confundido.

_"¡Te tengo!. ¡Encanto!" _\- Kurumu usó su mejor técnica y usó un encantamiento para tenerlo como su esclavo mental. Desafortunadamente su hechizo falló por que el Saiyajin seguía como si nada y esa la dejó muy confundida.

"¿Oye, que es lo que te pasa?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?. Dime donde" - el inquirió mientras movía su cara para ver si tenía algo en su rostro.

_ "¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Esto es imposible!. ¡Ningún hombre se resiste al encanto de una Succubus, se supone que mi encanto despertaría sus deseos sexuales para así convertirse en mi esclavo pero no pasó absolutamente nada!. Este chico no es normal" - _fue lo que pensó la chica de cabellos azules en shock. Al parecer el Saiyajin era como una roca con patas por que sentía emociónes pero no el amor.

"No... no es nada. Creo que puedo ir a la enfermería por mi cuenta pero muchas gracias por ayudarme, te veré luego Goku-kun" - fue lo ultimo que ella dijo antes de retirarse a otro lugar pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir algo de rabia en su interior - _"Ni siquiera mi encanto pudo funcionar, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Sin embargo, si no quiero que mi raza caiga al borde de la extinción no puedo darme por vencida así. Tengo que tener como esclavo a Goku si quiero que mi plan funcione antes de que sea tarde" _\- Kurumo tendría que tener un Plan-B si quería que su misión tuviera exito.

Goku se quedó un poco confundido por su reacción de hace unos momentos, al parecer esa chica se encontraba un poco mejor pero estaba casi seguro de que en la enfermería se recuperará. En ese momento, Moka había llegado cerca de los pasillos.

Goku notó su aparición - "Hola Moka-san, veo que ya me encontraste. Creo que es momento de que vayamos a clases, ¿no lo crées? - le preguntó con una sonrisa simplona.

"Goku-kun... ¿Quien era esa chica?" - la vampiro pudo ver que el estaba con alguien más pero solo pudo ver el momento cuando ella se fue.

"Oh, ¿Te refieres a ella?. Bueno, ella es Kurumu Kurono; después de que salí del baño la encontré tirada en el suelo por que se sentía debil y la ayudé para llevarla a la enfermería, me dijo que ella podía ir sola a la enfermería para que la atiendan. ¿No te parece genial?" - el inquirió alegremente.

"Ya veo" - Moka al menos le pudo desear suerte para que luego se sintiera bien pero eso no quería decir que no tendrá a esa chica fuera de la vista por que tal vez quería tener algo con su amigo.

_**(Nota del Autor: Probablemente se pregunten por qué el encanto de Kurumo no hizo efecto en Goku. Bueno, la razón es bastantante simple, técnicamente el encanto de Kurumu funciona en aquellos que tengan instintos sexuales como se demuestra en el anime/manga y como ustedes saben, Goku jamás ha tenidos deseos sexuales ni siquiera cuando estaba casado. Esa es la razón de por que no sirvió por si se les ocurría preguntar)**_

* * *

**Más Tarde/Salón de Clases 1-3  
**

En el aula de clases, La Sra. Nekonome estaba dando una lección en la clase de historia a todos sus alumno sobre un evento que sucedió en la tierra hace mucho tiempo.

"... Y para poder reunir todos los fragmentos de la Perla Sagrada de las Cuatro Almas; El Niño Mono jr. descendiente del dios mono, '_Sun Wukong'_ cruzó muchos peligros acompañado de un Hanyo mitad demonio-perro mitad humano, una sacerdotisa, un monje, una exterminadora de monstruos junto con su mascota demonio gato y un pequeño zorro demonio. Todos se enfrentaron a muchos enemigos para reuinir cada uno fragmentos que se habían dispersado en toda la región oeste pero ellos no eran los unicos que tenían ese objetivo. Había otro Hanyo que quería apoderarse a toda costa de la perla para infectarla con energías negativas, ese Hanyo originalmente era un humano pero debido a un trágico accidente tuvo que ceder su alma a los monstruos y esto los devoraron para después fusionarse..." - la maestra felina les resumía directamente del libro.

_**(Nota del Autor: Hanyo significa: "Mitad Demonio-Mitad Humano")**_

Goku se quedó sorprendido al oír cada palabra de ese acontecimiento. Ese evento lo vivió en persona cuando viajó hace más de 500 años en el pasado cuando estaba más pequeño y todos los personajes encajaban claramente:

\- El Niño Mono jr era el mismo. A parte por que el nombre del dios mono sonaba similar al suyo.

\- El Hanyo mitad demonio se trataba de su amigo Inuyasha por que tenía sangre de un demonio perro y la de un humano.

\- La Sacerdotisa se trataba de su amiga Kagome, ella en realidad era una humana como cualquier otro pero era la reencarnación de un verdadera sacerdotisa.

\- El Monje se trataba de Miroku, era un monje con muchos poderes (como el agujero negro que solía tener en su mano a causa de una maldición), pero también era pervertido con las mujeres, (Era como un Maestro Roshi pero más joven).

\- La exterminadora de monstruos se trataba de Sango ya que ella se encargaba de destruir a los monstruos que intentaban matar a otros humanos y su mascota demonio gato se trataba de Kirara quien la acompañaba en la misma labor.

\- El demonio zorro se trataba de su ultimo amigo Shippo. Aunque era muy pequeño, algo debil y cobarde, de cualquier modo siempre ayudaba a sus amigos para que no terminaran en un conflicto.

\- El hanyo compuesto de muchos montruos fusionados se trataba de su enemigo Naraku. Claramente el quería la perla de Shikon para sus malas intenciones pero gracias a su intervención y la de sus amigos, sus planes se frustaron.

\- Y por ultimo y los más importante, la Perla Sagrada de las Cuatro Almas se trataba de la Perla de Shikon que tanto buscaban sus amigos. Ese pequeño pero poderoso articulo esférico era todo el propósito de su viaje y de muchos ambisiosos que querían apoderarse de lla a toda costa. Ahora lo tenía en su armario como recuerdo al igual que la espada del semi-deminio.

El mismo murcielago apareció en pantalla - "Para que entiendan esta parte, lean la historia "La Odisea del Saiyajin". Escrita por el mismo autor de esta historia. Chuuuuuuu!"

_"Esto es fantastico. Al parecer lo que pasé en la época fuedal está justamente en este libro"_ \- fue lo que pensó Goku mientras leía cada letra del capítulo e incluso las imagenes. Las fotos de los personajes no eran exactamente parecidos a el o a cualquier de los otros pero la similitud era impresionante.

_**(Nota del Autor: Recuerden que ambas historias estaban en la misma linea temporal y por eso encajan en sus momentos)**_

De alguna manera, ese evento terminó plasmado en los libros de historia pero lo que no sabían todos los estudiantes y profesores de la academia es que uno de los personajes de ese fragmento histórico estaba sentado justamente en un pupitre .

Pero dejando la lección de historia, justo por detrás del Saiyajin estaba Moka quien todavía seguía pensando por lo que sucedió antes de las clases y era precisamente sobre la chica que estaba con Goku. ¿Que tenía pensado hacerle en ese momento?.

Kurumu estaba miranda por la espalda del Saiyajin, todavía tenía pensado completar su misión pero antes tenía que lidiar con cierta personita que también arruinaba sus planes. Ahora estaba mirando hacia el asiento de alado a la vampiro y ella hacía lo mismo pero sin voltear su cara.

_"Está viendo" _\- pensó Moka cautelosamente.

_"Solo un poco más" - _pensó Kurumu con una sonrisa. Con sus miradas provocaron un choque de rayos, (Otro cliché de anime).

En ese momento, la campana del timbre sonó indicando el fin de la clase.

La cola de gato de la profesora se elevó como un instinto - "¿Mmm?. Bueno, parece que el tiempo se acabó. Así que todos terminara aquí y ahora" - La Sra. Nekonome se despidió de sus alumnos antes de retirarse del salón.

Goku suspiró por que terminó esta clase aunque a decir verdad quería ver más ese capitulo no solo de historia si no de su vida pasada.

"Oye Moka-san, ¿No te pareció interesante la clase de hoy?. Que gracioso por que..." - El Saiyajin volteó pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en su asiento, al parecer ya se había ido antes que el lo notara.

"¿Moka?... Mmm, Creo que retiró del salón, en fín la encontraré muy pronto" - Se dijo a sí mismo para después levantarse de su lugar e ir a buscarla.

**Unos Momentos Después/Pasillos**

La vampiro de cabellos rosados estaba caminando a través de los corredores para tratar de alejarse a esa misteriosa chica. Hubiera preferido estar con su amigo Saiyajin pero eso aumentaría el peligro. Además, todavía creía que esa chica intentaba hacer algo sospechoso con Goku y tenía que saberlo de alguna forma.

"¡Hey, tú!" - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien le había llamado desde la planta alta

Moka se estremeció - "¡¿Qué qué?!, ¡¿Quién es?!, ¡¿De donde viene esa voz?!" - se preguntó así misma mientras veía por todos lados hasta que miró en las escaleras a esa misma mujer.

"Eres una vampiro, ¿verdad?. Es lo que dicen los rumores, Akashiya Moka" - le preguntó con una actitud confiada y luego dio un gran salto desde las escaleras para estar cara a cara contra Moka. Los estudiantes varones vieron con impresión a otra musa presente en la escuela.

"¿Has visto eso?" - preguntó un estudiante con un rubor en su cara.

"¡Si, es blanco puro!" - exclamó otro viendo su escultural cuerpo.

"¡Así es, pero lo más importante son esos pechos!" - exclamó el primero con el puño levantado del entusiasmo al verle el busto.

"Su cuerpo es muy pequeño. Entonces... ¿por qué sus pechos son tan grandes?" - preguntó el ultimo con curiosidad.

"¡Debe ser linaje se senos de la 'Vía lactea'!" - exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempor con mucho deseo de perversión al igual que otros. Ahora habían llamado la atención de los estudiantes que estaban en ese mismo pasillo.

"Vine aquí a retarte" - Kurumu desafió a Moka en un encuentro.

"¿Retarme?" - Moka estaba confundida cuando dijo eso, luego Kurumo se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta estar de espaldas.

"Estás en medio de mi gran plan"

"¿Plan?"

"Si, para convertir a todos los chicos de la Academia Yōkai en mis esclavos amorosos. ¡El Plan de transformación de la Academia Yōkai en Harén" - ella le reveló y explicó acerca de su plan maestro que tenía desde el principio.

"¿Eh?" - le salió una gota por la cabeza a la vampiro de cabellos rosas por que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo realmente.

"Este es el plan de las Succubus, Kurumu Kurono" - Sin embargo, la peli-azul reveló que clase de monstruo era en realidad.

"¿No es contra las reglas de la escuela revelar tu verdadera identidad?" - Moka trató de que ella viera de que había cometido un ligero error en las normas escolares pero eso no le importaba.

Kurumu frunció el ceño - "Pero tu, Akashiya Moka. En lugar de caer ante mi, todos los chicos están sobre tí" - la acusó señalandola con el dedo.

Moka levantó sus manos en defensa - "Dejando eso, las reglas de la escuela..." - no terminó su frase por que la Succubus la interrumpió y protestó. AHora se formó una discusión de dos monstruos fememinas, eso es algo que no se a diario. Esperen... en nuestro caso si lo es.

"Oigan ustedes, esta conversación esta fuiera del tema" - dijo el murcielago parlante en pantalla.

_**(Nota del Autor: En eso tienes razón mi querido amiguito con alas. Piensenlo, si una discusión entre dos chicas humanas provocan un verdadero problema, imaginense lo que pasaría con dos montruos de verdad)**_

"No te perdonaré. ¡Mis encantos no deben perder ante tí!" - exclamó Kurumu hechando chispas en la atmosfera.

Los estudiantes estaban siendo testigos de lo que probablemente sería la discusión más grande de todas sus vidas. Dos chicas hermosas discutiendo entre si, probablemente la discusión terminará algo más que solo en verbal.

"¡Por eso he decidido robarte a Son Goku, y vencerte completamente!" - declaró seriamente Kurumu revelando la segunda parte de su plan.

Moka se quedó perpleja al oír eso, sabía que tenía razón sobre sus sospechas - "¡Pero... esto no tiene nada que ver con Goku!"

En ese instante, casualmente Goku estaba caminando en los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que pudo ver a distancia a Moka discutiendo con Kurumu, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Vaya, hasta que te encontré, Moka-san." - el Saiyajin dijo alegremente de haberla encontrado, no le fue muy difícil.

"¡Goku...!" - la vampiro se sintió aliviada de ver a su amigo y quería ir con el pero la Succubus se adelantó.

"¡Goku-kun!" - ella se abalanzó y lo abrazó.

Al Saiyajin no le importó mucho el abrazo aunque le agraban - "Me algra verte otra vez, Kurumu-san pero tengo que hablar con Moka-san sobre algo" - sin embargo la peli-azul no iba a dejarlo ir tan facilmente así que decidió hacer otra vez su truco pero esta vez se aseguraba de que no iba a fallar como la primera vez.

_"¡Encanto!" _\- usó su hechizo para esclavisarlo pero no pasó nada, de nuevo.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Por qué me miras así otra vez, Kurumu?. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?. Si es así, me podrías decir donde es exactamente" - Goku comentó moviendo su rostro.

_"¡No es posible!. ¡Mi encanto no funciona en el!. ¡¿Pero por qué?!" _\- la Succubus usó más poder esta vez pero no sirvió de nada, este chico de verdad daba miedo - "¡Olvidalo, no es nada!. Si me disculpas, me retiro" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse al otro lado del pasillo.

Goku se rascó la cabeza - "¿Fue algo que dije?" - preguntó y los que estaban a su alrededor se encojieron de hombros.

_"¿Como es que su encanto no funcionó en Goku?. No lo entiendo" _\- Moka estaba muy confundida por que sabía de las habilidades de una Succubus. Ningún hombre se resistía a su mirada y convertirse en su esclavo pero su amigo no recibió ningún efecto.

"Goku-kun, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" - le preguntó tocando su hombro.

"Si, seguro Moka-san pero me siguo preguntando por que Kurumu me estaba viendo tan raro, ¿O acaso de verdad tengo algo en el rostro?, ¿Tu podrías decirmelo, por favor? - le pidió amablemente ese favor.

"No, tu rostro está bien" - Moka le respondió con un suspiro. Al menos era una ventaja que no saliera hechizado o de efecto retardado.

* * *

***Intermission***

**(La misma canción que ponen en Rosario + Vampire solo que con algunas diferencias)**

***Se ve a Moka sosteniendo su rosario en medio de su pecho mientras que Goku hace lo mismo pero con su Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas***

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

***Se ve a Inner Moka de brazos cruzados y su rosario brillando de color rojo mientras que Goku en su forma SSJ4 con la misma esfera***

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

Las clases habían terminado, después de un aburrido día de trabajos, Goku se dispuso a ir de vuelta a su habitación para descansar un poco por que se lo merecía después de haber pasado varias cosas este día: Primero, conoció a otra chica de cabello azul que se comportaba muy extraña con el y segundo pasó el resto del horario escolar y sin contar el almuerzo que eso fue lo único que le gustó de todo el día. Hablando de esa chica, se seguía preguntando por que se comportaba tan extraña desde que le ayudó cuando estaba casi desmayada en el lago, la verdad es que no la había visto desde aquel encuentro en los corredores de la escuela. Tal vez mañana resolvería sus dudas y que ella se comportara un poco diferente al día de hoy.

"¡Oye, tú!" - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por que alguien le llamó por atrás, Goku se volteó y pudo ver por detrás de los árboles a Kurumu quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"Espera, tu eres Kurumu, ¿cierto?" - Goku la señaló con el dedo por que ahora si la había visto - "Por cierto, ¿donde estabas?. Pensé que te había ido de la escuela" - le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

"¡¿Por qué no me amas?!" - preguntó la Succubus algo molesta mientras se acercaba poco a poco - "¡Respondeme!, ¡Necesito saberlo!"

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga por que no entendió bien pregunta - "¿Eh?, Espera... ¿De qué estás hablando, Kurumu-san?" - ahora parecia comprender lo que intentaba hacer desde la mañana pero de todas formas no estaba del todo claro.

"¿Que no es obvio?. Antes que nada te diré quien soy, yo soy una Suucubus y mi especialidad es usar mi atractivo para que los hombres se queden perdidamente enamorados de mi. Sin embargo, en tu caso es muy distinto por que de alguna manera tú te resistes ante mi a pesar de que he usado mi encanto. ¿Como es posible?" - ella preguntó un poco enojada por que es el primero ser inmunerable a su técnica.

Al parecer Goku pudo entender esa última frase - "¿Por qué tratabas de que yo me convirtiera en tu esclavo?. Eso no resolverá nada, Kurumu. No puedes llegar como así y tratar de usar tus metodos para esclavizar a gente inocente" - el Saiyajin intentó razonar con ella.

Kurumu le salían unas cuantas lagrimas con un rubor - "¿Es a causa de esa chica vampiro?, ¿La amas más de lo que harías conmigo?. ¡Grrrrr, eso si me hace enojar!. Y todas las cosas que he hecho para llamar tu atención, ¿y así me tratas?. ¡Jamás he hecho cosas tan embarazosas para tenerte! . ¡Basta, ahora estoy molesta!" - exclamó con toda su furia mientras revelaba su verdadera indentidad como monstruo.

"¡Espera!, ¿Te refieres a Moka?. ¡No, ella es solo una amiga! " - Goku intentó razonar con ella nuevamente pero era demasiado tarde por que Kurumu ya se había transformado: De su espalda salieron un par de alas color purpuras y le crecieron garras afiladas de las uñas de sus manos y una cola en forma de latigo le creció por detrás.

"¡Destruiré todo lo relacionado con esa mujer!" - exclamó la Succubus mientras volaba en el aire y se fue volando por los aires.

Goku no estaba tan impresionado con su verdadera forma, su poder no había cambiado mucho en lo absoluto pero no iba a permitir que ella lastimara a Moka por su culpa. Pero tampoco el quería lastimar a Kurumu por que la diferencias de poderes era inimaginable y podría dejarla herida con muy poco ataques.

_"¡No, no te dejaré que le hagas daño, Kurumu!" _\- fue lo que pensó mientras desaparecía del lugar.

**_(Nota del Autor: Con uno o dos golpes leves de parte del Saiyajin son lo suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate)_**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

Moka se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en el campus pero al mismo tiempo estaba recibiendo los alagos de todos los estudiantes masculinos que estaban a su alrededor pero ella no lo les hacía caso pero tampoco les rezhazó para no ser grosera. Sin embargo, su paseo fue interrumpido cuando cierta chica de cabello azul volaba hacia abajo. Ella alzó la vista para comprobar quien era.

"¡Ah, ahí estas!" - gritó la Succubus meientras preparaba sus garras. Ella trató de cortar a Moka en dos pero la vampiro a penas pudo esquivar su ataque.

"¿Por que me haces esto?, ¡Yo no te hecho nada!" - protestó Moka por que estaba confundia por su ataque imprevisto.

"¡Es por que tú eres la causa!, ¡Tu causa hace que evites que yo controle a tu pequeño novio!. ¡El se resistió a mi encanto!, ¡Yo soy una Succubus, se supone que los hombres no deberían resistir a mi encanto!. ¡Goku era al que más quería y tu me lo quitaste!, ¡Yo lo quiero y seguiré con eso, ¡Así que la única solución es matarte!. Si tengo exito, Goku verá lo positivo de estar conmigo y será mi esclavo por siempre. Lo siento chica vampiro, ¡pero tu debes morir!" - Kurumu voló nuevamente hacia Moka quien estaba algo asustada como para moverese.

Sin embargo algo impidió su ataque, en ese instante Goku apareció justo en frente de Moka protejiendola, tanto la vampiro como la Succubus se quedaron congeladas de la impresión.

_"¡¿Pero que rayos...?!, ¡¿Como hizo eso?!" - _ella jamás había visto que alguien hiciera un truco como ese. Se supone que lo dejó atrás cuando ella voló pero el le había alacanzado en menos de un segundo.

Moka también se preguntaba lo mismo pero se sentía segura de que su amigo fuera por ella para salvarla de ser atacada.

"Lo siento, Kurumu-san pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Moka-san" - declaró valientemente mientras ponía una mano para retenerla.

A pesar de que Kurumu estaba haciendo todo por el, simplemente se atreve a desafiarla así como si nada - "Ya veo, entonces... ¡Los mataré a los dos juntos!" - exclamó mientras volaba directamente a ambos. Cuando la Succubus estaba a punto de atacarlos, Goku simplemente evitó su ataque jusnto con Moka pero al mismo tiempo había sujetado su rosario sin darse cuenta provocando que el lugar se iluminara de color rojo sangre.

"Esta luz es..." - Kurumu se quedó estupefacta al ver la atmosfera cambiar de repente. En ese momento, un enorme grup ode vampiros salieron del cielo y rodearon a la vampiro para revelar su verdadera forma - "El aura de un terrible mundo"

Goku se dio cuenta de que tenía otra vez su rosario, pasó lo mismo que la vez pasada - _"Wow, es exacatamente lo que pasó cunado pelée con Saizou"_ \- al parecer iba a ver a la otra Moka más agresiva y poderosa pero todavía no era lo suficiente para enfrentarle ni de calentamiento.

_**"Cuando el Rosario es removido de su pecho, la sangre de vampiro oculta en Moka despertará"**_

_**(Nota del Autor: Esa frase solo la diré una vez por cada temporada, la verdad es que esa frase cualquiera lo sabe inclusive sin explicación)**_

En ese momento, la vampiresa de cabellos plateadas con ojos del color de sangre había regresado de su sello.

"Es bueno verte otra vez, Moka-san" - Goku comentó con su tradicional sonrisa pero solo fue recibido con el ceño fruncido de Moka, al parecer sigue con esa actitud simplona.

**"Lamento hacerte esperar" **\- dijo la vampiresa muy confiada ante la Succubus, sabía que tampoco era rival para ella.

Kurumu no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando - "Es una extremadamente rara super monstruo Clase S. ¿Esta es la verdadera forma de un vampiro?"

_**(Nota del Autor: Como dije antes, eso no es nada comparado a la verdadera transformación de Goku)**_

Inner Moka se rió entre dientes - **"Sin importar si los rumores son ciertos o no. Estos son determinados por tu propio cuerpo, pequeña Succubus"**

"Oye Moka, te sugiero que no trates de dañarla demasiado, ella no merece sufrir" - el Saiyajin comentó por que estaba seguro de que iba a ser suave con alguien que es más debil que ella.

La vampiresas de cabellos plateados lo miró fijamente - **"No te metas en esto, tonto. Te dije claramente que no me dijeras que hacer, se como tratar a monstruos debiles como ella. Solo callate y observa" - **le ordenó firmemente.

Kurumu se estremeció al oír esas palabras - "¡No juegues conmigo, no perderé!. Tengo una importante de asegurar el futuro de mi raza"

Goku levantó una caja tras oír esas palabras - "¿Misión importante?, ¿De que que estás hablando?"

"Así es. Nosotros los Succubus buscamos a nuestro _'Destinado'_ entre los hombres que decidimos pra que nuestra pequeña especia desaparesca. Tenemos que escojer cuidadosamente a un único hombre de entre tantos para que sea nuestro _'Destinado' _" - Kurumu explicó todos los motivos de su plan.

Goku pudo entender claramente sus razones del por qué quería esclavizar a los chicos de la academia, pero de todas formas para que su raza prevalesca esa no era la manera correcta de lograrlo. Por

"Pero tú... Akashiya Moka, ¡tú estás impidiendo que logre mis objetivos!. Solo tú... ¡Jamás te perdonaré sin importar lo que pase!" - exclamó con rencor la Succubus mientras intentaba atacar directamente pero Inner Moka no se inmutaba ante su ataques.

**"Hpmh. ¿Esa es la razón para usar tus colmillos?" **\- ella inquirió mientras la veía directamente - **"Que tontería" **\- comentó con una sonrisa malevola. Kurumu no lo pensó dos veces e intentó atacarle otra vez con sus garras.

"¡Espera Kurumu-san, no lo ataques de esa manera!" - Goku exclamó al ver su manera desesperada de pelear, eso era una desventaja en cualquier encuentro.

Sin embargo, sus garras fallaron cuando Inner Moka las esquivó y se puso detrás de su espalda - **"¡Eres tan lenta!, ¡Conoce las diferencia de poderes" **\- luego sujetó su cola para después lanzarla al aire y para rematar, la golpeó con una tremenda patada que la hizo chocar contra varios árboles hasta impactar contra un roble y así el suelo.

El mismo murcielago apareció en pantalla - "La duración tota de la batalla de este capitulo fue de 84 segundos, contando también la primera discusión. Chuuuuuu!"

Kurumu estaba sentada en la tierra no solo derrotada, si no también lastimada por el golpe pero cuando alzó la visto. Vió a Inner Moka acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

"¡Espera, perdoname la vida!. ¡Prometo ya no volver a usar mis poderes para esclavizar a nadie!, Solo perdoname, por favor" - exclamó la Succubus rogando por su vida.

**"Eres una especialista en miradas desagradables. Aplastaré esas alas y tu cola para que no vuelvas a volar" **\- dijo de manera sadica dispuesta a hacerlo en serio. De esa manera ya no tendría ninguna ventaja

Kurumu estaba temblando cuando dijo eso a pesar de que le pidó clemencia - "N...No. ¡Eso no, por favor!, ¡Que alguien me ayude!" - ella gritó en señal de socorro.

Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron contestadas cuando Goku apareció de la misma manera que antes ahora enfrente de Kurumu para protegerla. Inner Moka se quedó perpleja por su repentina aparición, de nuevo.

**"¿Que crées que estás haciendo, Goku?. ¡Quitate de mi camino!. A pesar de que ella intentó esclavizarte para sus caprichos, ¿todavía quieres protegerla?" **\- La vampiresa le preguntó seriamente. Sin embargo, ella había visto que el era inmune ante su hechizo hace algunas horas atrás y se preguntaba como lo pudo resistir.

Goku se quedó mirandola por un momento hasta que respondió - "Ella no merece la muerte Moka-san. Ella ha aprendido su lección, se muy bien lo que intentaba hacer Kurumu pero eso no siginifica que meresca ese trato injusto. Además pude ver que en su interior no tenía malas intenciones, eso lo ví en sus ojos. Ella parece muy amable y trató de ser lo posible para que los de su especie siguieran existiendo aunque intentó hacerlo de la manera incorrecta. Ella puede llegar a ser una buena amiga así como lo eres tu conmigo, Moka-san" - terminó de explicarle con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son - "¿A caso no se te hace famialiar esto?" - inquirió mientras recordaba su relato acerca de los Saiyajin, en cierto modo eran exactamente lo mismo por el hecho de que raza también estaba al borde de la extinción.

Inner Moka suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos - **"Te lo explicaré nuevamente Goku. Te dije claramente que tu y yo no somos amigos, ya te dejé en claro que no confundas mi personalidad con mi otra yo. Recuerda que tu solo eres mi banco de sangre y o iba permitir que otra se llevara lo que es mío" **\- después de decir eso, se acercó al Saiyajin y le quitó el rosario - **"Hasta la proxima Goku... y cuida de mi otra mitad..." **se despidió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para después ponerse el rosario volviendo a la chica de cabellos rosados.

Ella cayó inconsientemente en los brazos del Saiyajin y este solamente sonrió por que era obvio que iba a prometerle cuidar de ella tal como se lo dijo la otra Moka. Kurumu simplemente comenzó a llorar después de que alguien tan valiente la haya salvado la vida.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

Era otro día en la academia, Goku y Moka estaban caminado junsto hacia la escuela hablando un poco acerca de los sucesos del día anterior.

"Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que tu rosario se comunicó contigo?" - Goku le preguntó muy curioso.

Ella sintió con la cabeza - "Si, Al parecer mi otra yo del rosario me advirtió acerca de esa chica y de quíen se trataba en realidad" - en ese momento recordó lo que le pasó el día anterior

* * *

**Flashback**

_Después de la confrontación en los pasillos, Moka había ido a los sanitarios pero poco antes de entrar la gema de su rosario comenzó a brillar de color rojo y se preguntaba que estaba pasando.  
_

**_"¡Oye tu, escuchame!" _**_\- se escuchó una voz a través del rosario. la vampiro de cabellos rosados se sorprendió mucho y se preguntó de donde venía esa voz.  
_

_"¡Kyaaa. ¿De donde vino eso?" - volteó a todos lados para ver si había alguien más pero no había nadie pero luego miró cerca de su pecho - "Mi rosario..." - ¿Acaso esa voz vino de ella misma, pero como?._

**_"Debes estar atenta, esa chica es una Succubus y su habilidad especial es esclavisar a los hombres. Su 'encanto' es lo que ha estado utilizando contra Goku para lavarle en cerebro" _**_\- Inner Moka habló a través del rosario para comunicarse con ella.  
_

_La otra Moka sabía acerca de eso pero había algo que no podía comprender - "Sin embargo... ¿Por qué Goku no cayó ante su hechizo?"_

**_"Mmm. Eso mismo quisiera yo saber. Es algo que no puedo explicar claramente, pero al menos considera esto como una ventaja de que no lo controlen. Aún así no bajes la guardia y estate atenta ante los movimientos esa Succubus, o a menos que quieras que tu preciado amigo Goku no caiga en sus garras. Un beso de una Succubus provocará que el se convierta en su esclavo para siempre y no estoy segura su el séa inmunerable ante ello" _**\- _Moka interna le advirtió sobre ese riesgo._

_"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡No!. ¡No puedo dejar que eso le pase a Goku-kun!" - el Saiyajin era su primer amigo y no quería perderlo para siempre.  
_

**_"Entonces será mejor que te des prisa antes de que sea tarde. No quiero que mi sangre se vaya a manos de otra mujer" _**_\- fueron las últimas palabras de Inner Moka antes de dejar la comunicación._

_"¡No, espera!. ¡Al menos dime donde encontrarlo!" - Sin embargo ya no pudo hablar con ella por que su rosario dejó de brillar._

* * *

**Fín del Flashback**

"¿De verdad te dijo eso?" - Goku se sorpendió un poco, a pesar de que la otra Moka tiene una actitud intimidante y confiada, ella le importaba después de todo.

"Si, Es un poco extraño, ¿no lo crées?. Puede ser que el sello se está debilitando, ¿por qué será?" - Moka se preguntó así misma.

"Tal vez por que tu y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó con su tradicional sonrisa.

"Emm... si, creo que esa es la respuesta" - ella contestó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Moka se quedó mirandolo como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance al ver nuevamente a su amigo, había sentimientos dentro de ella que estaban escondidos desde el día que lo conoció; el era gentil, amable, cariñoso pero sobre todo muy guapo.

_"Goku-kun" _\- la vampiro susurró con mariposas en el estomago mientras que el Saiyajin simplemente se le quedaba mirando con su sonrisa.

"¡Oigan!, ¡Dejen de verse uno del otro, Chuuuu!" - el murcielago parlante exclamó entrando en pantalla.

Sin embargo, su concurso de miradas fue interrumpida por que alguién entró en escena y con alguien me refiero a la misma chica de cabello azul y pechos enormes.

"¡Buenos días, Goku-kun!" - Kurumu le llamó justo por detrás haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran. Al mismo tiempo ella llevaba un recipiente lleno de galletas caseras - "Te hize estas galletas con todo mi amor, ¿Quieres comerlas conmigo?" - le preguntó mientras metía una galleta en la boca del Saiyajin.

A decir verdad, Goku estuvo saboreando esa galleta - "¡Mmmmm. Sabe deliciosa, gracias Kurumu-san!" - le agradeció por que esa galleta sabía muy rica. Luego tomaba otras del recipiente y se las comía de golpe. Sin embargo, Moka sentía un poco de celos al ver a la Succubus coquetear con su amigo con alimentos.

"¡Yahoho!, me alegra que te gusten, Goku-kun. He aprendido mi lección y a partír de ahora ya no haré maldades hacia las personas, o usar mi encanto. He decidido que seré la mujer de un solo hombre" - declaró Kurumu con un sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Wow, eso suena bien. Me alegro mucho por tí!" - Goku le deseó suerte en el nuevo camino que decidió tomar.

"Pues me alegra que digas eso por he decidido que tu serás mi único Destinado, Goku-kun!" - Kurumu dijo su segunda declaración.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" - Moka se quedó en shock cuando dijo eso.

"Espera... ¿De que estás hablando, Kurumu-san?" - Goku le preguntó con una ceja levantado una ceja de intriga por que no entendió a lo que acabó de decir ella.

"Oh, ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que estaba buscando a un Destinado?" - ambos asitieron con la cabeza - "Pues ese Destinado eres tú, Goku-kun" - exclamó de entisiasmo mientras lo abrazaba.

"¿Pero... por qué yo?" - el Saiyajin estaba todavía confundido por su declaración. El tan solo quería su amistad pero ella quería algo más que una simple amistad.

Kurumu sentía sus mejillas arder - "Tu te arriesgaste para protejerme, Goku-kun. ¡Me he enamorado! - comenó mientras frotaba sus pechos contra los suyos.

A Goku no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo pero Moka si, le creció una vena en la cabeza por el enojo.

"¡Detente!" - la vampiro exclamó mientras agarraba el brazo del Saiyajin mientras que Kurumu sostenía el otro. Ambas estaban tirando del brazo tratando de saber quien ganaba.

_"¡Wow, su brazo se siente musculoso" _\- pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras sentían cada brazo del Saiyajin.

"¡No, Goku es mio!" - en ese momento, Moka se acercó a su cuello y le clavó los colmillos.

_***Capuchuuuuuuuuu!***_

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?" - preguntó Goku sin saber que estaba sucediendo ahora.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/Planeta Kaio del Norte**

Kaio-sama estaba viendo atentamente lo que estaba pasando en la tierra, para ser preciso donde estaba Goku. Ya estaba pasando ciertas cosas en la escuela.

"Parece ser que Goku tiene las manos llenas" - comentó el Dios del norte viendo como estaba lidiando con esas dos chicas quienes querían robar su corazón. Trató de coneer la risa por ese momento hilarante pero todas formas, su reto en la Academia Yōkai apenas acaba de comenzar y tenía que estar preparado para ello aunque no fuera fácil.

* * *

***Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

_**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. Los resultados de una prueba ya están publicados, espero que no haya salido tan mal. Esperen... ¿A caso es una niña la que veo y por que lleva ese traje de bruja?"**_

_**Voz de Kurumu: "¡Yahoho!, ¿Fue el Episodio 2: 'Succubus + Saiyajin' interesante?. ¡Apareceré en el siguiente capitulo!" **_

_**Voz de Moka: "Espera Kurumu, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que preguntó Goku, y a parte eso no dice en el libreto. Presentaremos a un nuevo personaje en el siguiente episodio"**_

_**Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Rosario + Saiyan será; 'Bruja + Saiyajin'. Me pregunto como es que ella le hizo para entrar a la academia"**_

_***Detener la música tres segundos después de la ultima palabra***_

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

**_XDDDDD. Que final el que puse, ¿verdad?. ¿Que les pareció el nuevo espisodio de mis historia?, ¿Genial o no?. Al parecer, Goku ya se engarchó a otra en su lista de pretendientes. ¡askskdjaskjska! :D  
_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi por que me gustó escribirla._**

**_Algo que quiero aclararles: En el capítulo de hoy vieron elementos del anime Inuyasha en su aventura de la época feudal. Pues ya les dije que esa historia está en la misma linea temporal. No es pura coincidencia que ese pedazo de historia terminara plasmado ahí, yo lo planée desde el principio pero de igual forma pueden preguntar si tienen duda._**

**_Próximo capitulo: "Bruja + Saiyajin" como vieron en el adelanto._**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku (Suppressed, 2%): 23,400,000,000**

**Akashiya Moka: 30**

**Inner Moka: 120**

**Kurumu Kurono: 40**

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la próxima amigos, dejen sus comentario en los Review, cuidense y esperen al siguiente episodio.**_

_**Me despido. yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. CHAO! n_n**_


	4. Bruja & Saiyajin

_**Hola a todo el mundo del internet, ¿Como han estado?. Espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla mientras esperaban al nuevo capitulo de mi historia.**_

_**Les agradesco que me apoyen con sus comentarios y sus Favoritos, ya veo que de verdad les está interesando mucho, eh?. Pues no los culpo por que cuando unos cosas interesante, formas un cosa muy interesante.**_

_**También les digo que los primeros dos capitulos de la historia han sido de los más largos que he escribido. Sin contar el prólogo, el primer y segundo capitulo tienen aproximadamente más 10,000 palabras, por esa razón han sido algo largos.**_

_**En fín, eso no importa mucho mientras duren los suficiente para ustedes y los disfruten de verdad.**_

_**Declaro otra vez:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

_**Bueno, sin más por agregar. ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyan**

**Capitulo 3: Bruja + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Kurumu y ya era tiempo de los examenes parciales. Para Goku le fue una prueba algo complicada por que en esa prueba había preguntas un poco difíciles pero no tanto por que la mayoría de las respuestas se trataban del mundo humano y el resto del mundo Youkai, pero gracias a los metodos de aprendizaje que recibió de parte de su hijo Gohan y de su amiga Bulma la preuba no le resultó tann difícil pero aún había ciertos cuestionamientos que lo retuvieron por un momento.

Cuando terminó su propia prueba, salió del aula de clases y se dio cuenta que no había ninguna persona en los pasillos, probablemente sea por que ningún otro estudiante haya terminado todavía. Sin embargo, el lugar no estaba completamente deshabitado por que pudo ver a una persona. Al otro lado del corredor pudo a ver a una chica que parecía ser demasiado joven para estar en este nivel escolar: Ella tenía el cabello corto castaño y ojos color marrón, pero lo que más destacaba de lla era su vestuario; Tenía la falda de la escuela, pero tiene una camiseta roja, una capa con un lazo amarillo y una gorra de pico estilo de un bruja y por ultimo una varita rosa con un simbolo de una estrella azul. En realidad, todo su vestuario era como fuera el Cosplay de un personaje ficticio o lago así.

Antes de que el Saiyajin pudiera aunque sea dirgirle la palabra, la pequeña niña simplemente le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a otro lado, Goku se quedó confundido por su reacción pero no le importó mucho por que no se sintió ofendido ni nada parecido. Aún así tenía el presentimiento que dentro de pronto la conocerá en otra ocasión. Por ahora tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que la prueba terminara pero antes tenía que comer algo por que esa prueba lo dejó con mucha hambre.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

Los estudiantes de la academia se estaban reuniendo cerca de un tablero y en el estaban colgados los resultados del examen con los rangos de todos.

"¿Me pregunto en que lugar habré quedado?" - una estudiante estaba buscando su nombre para ver como quedó.

"¡NOOO!, ¡MALDITA SEA, FALLÉ!" - exclamó un estudiante llorando de tristeza mientras se lamentaba de si mismo por que cayó en los ultimos lugares.

Entre la multitud se podía ver a Goku acercarse al tablero para ver como quedó en el examen. Buscó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que quedó en el puesto numero 25 de la lista general. Suspiró de alivio por que no le fue tan mal como el esperaba. Desde su interior le daría todas las gracias a Gohan y a Bulma por que habían sido sus tutores antes de entrar a la escuela, ya pensaría que favor podría hacerles a ambos cuando vuelva a casa.

_**(Nota del Autor: Se lo que van a decir, créen que axgaré un poco por que a Goku le tocó ese puesto a pesar de lo inocente que es pero tenia que poner el rango más alto que pudiera tocarle después de haber recibido la tutoría de Gohan y Bulma y bueno... eso es lo que pude hacer)**_

"Oh, estoy calificado en el lugar 200" - un chico semi transformado y de piel purpura se sentía orgulloso del rango en el que le tocó, si es que eso se le puede decir "orgullo".

"¡Yo estoy calificado en el lugar 222, eso es mal!" - dijo otro semi transformado y de piel azul algo angustiado pero felíz al mismo tiempo.

"Te envidio" - comentó el ultimo con la piel verde y luego los tres comenzaron a danzar de la emoción.

Goku simplemente rió nerviosamente al ver el comportamiento de esos tres monstruos. A pesar de que habían conseguido de los peores lugares de la escuela, se lo tomaron demasiado bién. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien le llamó.

"¡Hey, Goku-kun!" - Moka fue quien le llamó mientras llegaba cerca del tablero y cuando el Saiyajin volteó fue recibido por un abrazo para después dar su famosa mordida de cuello.

_***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

Mientras que la vampiro se alimentaba de su sangre, se podían escuchar los murmuros de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor y todos esos comentarios erna hacia el dúo.

"Moka Akashiya... tan hermosa, elegante e inteligente. Quisiera ser su novio" - comentó un varón mientras suspiraba de enamoramiento.

"Lo mismo digo" - dijo otro en un trance.

"Pero siempre está con Son Goku. Me sigo preguntando, ¿Que le ve a ese tipo?" - preguntó el ultimo algo molesto pero celoso al ver al chico pelos de punta recibir toda su atención y para colmo, que le "besara" el cuello.

"¡Kyaaaa, no solamente es guapo si no que inteligente. Quisiera comermelo" - exclamó una chica al igual que otras que sentían lo mismo por el.

"Tienes razón, creo que me he enamorado" - otra chica se unió a la conversación.

Unos segundos después, Moka se separó de Goku muy satisfecha al recibir su dósis diaria de sangre sobre todo después de ese largo exámen.

"Gracias Goku, estuvo delicioso. Perdón por chuparte la sangre sin avisar, es que me dio hambre durante la prueba" - comentó muy agradecida la vampiro.

"Je je je. Me alegra que te guste, Moka" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿Como te fue en la prueba, Goku-kun?" - Moka quería saber como había quedado en el examen.

"Supongo... que no me fue tan mal, quedé en el lugar 25" - respondió con su típica sonrisa de la familia Son.

"¡Wow, felicidades Goku-kun, eres muy inteligente. Se nota que pusiste todo tu esfuerzo. Yo quedé en el puesto numero 13" - la vampiro de cabellos rosas lo elogió de que al menos su amigo haya quedado justo al final entre los mejores 25 de la lista. Pero de todas formas tendría que estudiar un poco más para que la próxima quede de un rango aún más alto.

"¿Lugar 13?, ¡Eso es genial, Moka san. Tu también eres alguien muy inteligente!" - Goku exclamó de entusiasmo mientras la felicitaba por su esfuerzo.

Ella se sonrojo cuando dijo eso, no solo era apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, también era muy gentil - "No.. no es para tanto, Goku. Si quieres para la próxima vez tu y yo..." - no sabía como decirselo exactamente.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Próxima vez?" - preguntó Goku con la ceja levantada.

"¿Podríamos... estudiar juntos?. Claro, si eso quieres" - la vampiro se lo pidió con las mejillas rosadas mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"¡Claro, eso suena divertido!" - respondió Goku con mucha seguridad y eso provocó que ella pusiera sus manos en su rostro mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida por que Kurumu se interpuso en la conversación.

"¡Hey, Goku-kun!" - le llamó con voz alta. Cuando Goku volteó fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de la Succubus mientras ponía sus enormes pechos en su rostro impidiendo el paso del oxígeno - "'¿Me extrañaste, mi único Destinado?" - preguntó Kurumu de forma soñadora mientras abrazaba a su amado, lo había extrañado desde que terminaron las pruebas.

"Kurumu... no puedo... respirar" - comentó Goku asfixiandose por falta de aire en su enorme busto.

_**(Nota del Autor: Como dije antes, si fuera el Maestro Roshi o el Supremo Kaio-Sama de hace 15 generaciones en su lugar, lo disfrutarían mucho)**_

Moka sintió celos al ver como trata Kurumu al Saiyajin y era inaproiado - "¡Deja de hacer eso Kurumu, lo vas a matar un día de estos!" - ella hizo lo posible por apartar sus pechos de su rostro y no era la primera vez que lo hacía en realidad.

"Es fácil que lo diga la persona quien le chupa la sangre todos los días solo para llenar su estomago" - Kurumu protestó mientras seguía haciendo lo que hacía. Al oír eso, Moka sintió un poco de verguenza pero era cierto pero eso no era el pretexto para asfixiarlo.

"Kurumu..." - el Saiyajin le suplicó que lo soltara por que se estaba muriendo y ella obedeció de inmediate. Goku terminó con la cara morada y con garabatos en los ojos en señal de mareo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de saludos.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Goku-kun!" - la Succubus se disculpó con el mientras estaba recostado en el suelo pero unos momentos después el Saiyajin se levantó recuperando la consciencia. Moka también estaba preocupada por su estada

"No se preocupen chicas, estoy bien" - dijo Goku mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, cerca de los pilares había una chica con traje de bruja espiandolos pero estaba viendo especificamente con ojos llenos de lujuria hacia Moka. Al parecer tenía deseos pervertidos o algo así.

_"Moka-san..." _\- murmuró la pequeña niña mientras suspiraba.

"Felicidades, Yukari Sendo" - un hombre le llamó de forma sarcastica, la niña se volteó para ver quién era el quien lo llamó y se trataba del lider de un grupo de tres estudiantes.

"Mis compañeros de clase..." - Yukari habló con algo nerviosísmo por que esos chicos no le agradaban mucho que digamos.

El lider del grupo comenzó a hablar "Como había predicho, terminaste siendo la primera en la lista general, de nuevo. Justo como esperaba de una chica genio, aunque solo tienes 11 años, supongo que saltarte varios grados no fue nada para tí. Pero..." - cambió su tono de voz a un poco más amenazante - "... no significa que te creas superior. Por que para mí no eres más que una mocosa que huele a leche de su madre" - el lider se regodeó de ella - "Y además... tu traje..."

"¿Mi traje?, ¿Que tiene de malo?" - preguntó mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Su compañero le señaló de forma acusadora - "¡Si, tu traje!. ¡Tu atuendo luce como el de un Cosplay!" - exclamó mientras señalaba con su dedo su traje inapropiado para las normas de la escuela.

Luego, el otro estudiante se acercó para "examinar" más de cerca invadiaendo espacio personal - "No importa como lo veas, va en contra de las reglas escolares"

Yukari simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño por la incomonidad que estaba pasando con esos tres - "Pero esto es..." - intentó explicarse pero la interrumpieron.

"En serio, como representante del grupo, tu existencia es dolor de cabeza para mi" - comentó el lider burlandose otra vez mientras que sus compinches lo seguían. Sin embargo lo que no se dieron cuenta es que la brujita accionó su varita mágica haciendo que tres cubetas de oro aparecieran del cielo cayendo encima de cada uno.

"¡Se lo merecían!" - comentó Yukari riendose después de que los tres recibieran su merecido.

"Tu..." - El presidente del grupo se enojó mucho y se levantó de inmediato - "¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?!. ¡Te haré pagar por tu atrevimiento, pequeña mocosa altanera!" - estaba a punto de darle un golpe para darle una lección, Yukari cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargo eso jamás sucedió, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que un chico con cola de mono había detenido el puño del lider del grupo sosteniendo firmemente su brazo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - El presidente se quedó en shock al ver quien detuvo su ataque. Es más, ni siquiera lo vió venir al igual que sus dos compañeros.

"Oye tú, ¿Que intentabas hacer?" - Goku se le quedó mirando muy serio al ver que iba a cometer una barbaridad a una niña inocente.

"¡Sueltamente, desgraciado!" - exclamó mientras intentaba safarse pero era inutil. Sin embargo, su discusión llamó la atención de otros estudiantes al igual que Moka y Kurumu.

"No es bueno tratar a un niño con violencia, en especial tratandose de una niña inocente" - el Saiyajin comentó severamente mientras sostenía su muñeca. Si algo que no toleraba era que unos canallas trataran mal a personas que no eran capaces de defenderse por sí mismas y para colmo, eran tres contra una, una contidad injusta. Además, era la misma niña que vio el día de ayer.

"¡¿Niña inocente?!, ¡¿Como puedes decir que esa mocosa es inocente?!. ¡¿No has visto la clases de travesuras a hecho a nuestro grupo?!, ¡Ella es una bruja!" - exclamó enojado el chico con apariencia de matón mientras la señalaba con la otra mano.

Goku volteó a mirarla pero de todas formas no era ningúna excusa para lastimarla, ni mucho menos a alguien tan joven como ella. Y aparte, las travesuras eran algo normales para personas de su edad, el también cometía ciertas bromas a pesar de ser un adulto.

"¿Y eso que importa, eh?. Bruja o no, sigue siendo una niña sin importar las circunstancias" - Goku la defendió por que simplemente le importaba, el no discriminaba a nadie sin importar como lucía en verdad. Yukai poco a poco se sonrojaba al ver a su héroe quien se tomó la molestia se defenderla. Ella había hecho muchos enemigos dentro de la escuela a causa de sus bromas infantiñes pero este chico era diferente a todos por que no la jusgó por lo que es.

El representante se estremeció por que ese chico todavía seguía de su lado - "¿Quién demonios te crées que eres?" - inquirió por que quería saber la identidad de ese tonto con pelo de erizo.

"Mi nombre es Goku"

Al decir su nombre, el presidente abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Había rumores en toda la escuela acerca de un tal Son Goku.

"Este tipo... fue quien le dio una paliza a Saizou Komiya. Jefe, no creo que deberías..." - uno de sus compinches quería razonar con el pero el presidente lo interrumpió.

"¡Callate, no me importa quién se crea este tipo!, ¡No permitiré que un tipo como este se atreva a desafiarme a mi!" - exclamó mientras usaba su otra mano libre para darle un puñetazo a Goku pero fue fácilmente detenido por uno dedo. El representante se quedó en shock mientras veía con asombro su puño detenido port un simple dedo. El Saiyajin frunció el ceño por su obstinación, y para darle una lección apretó con fuerza su muñeca tronando sus huesos. El presidente gritó por que sentía mucho dolor en su mano, Goku lo soltó de ambos manos y luego los amigos del representante fueron a socorrerlo.

"Ningúno de ustedes es el oponente indicado para enfrentarme. Así que te pido que tú y tus amigos se marchen y no vuelvan a molestar a esta niña. Por que si no... se las verán conmigo" - El Saiyajin les amenazó seriamente a los tres.

El presidente de clase se le quedó mirando con enojo pero sobre todo con algo de miedo. Al parecer los papeles se invirtieron y ahora el bravucón era quien recibía el Bullying.

"Y bien, ¿Que es lo que van hacer?" - Goku inquirió nuevamente.

"¡Bastardo, no puedes hacerle eso a un presidente de clase!. ¡Me vengaré de ti algún día al igual que esa bastarda bruja!" - exclamó el representante en señal de vanganza mientras que el y sus compinches huían de la escena. Pero Goku ni se inmutó ante sus amenazas, si volvían a molestar a esta niña ellos serían quienes lo lamentarían.

Goku se volteó para arrodillarse en frente de la niña - "¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó amablemente pero ella retrocedió por que sentía pavor - "No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Te aseguro que esos sujetos no volverán a molestarte" - comentó con su típica sonrisa mientras tocaba su hombro - "Por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Soy... Soy Yukari Sendo... Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme de esos tres" - la brujita se presentó y al mismo tiemp le agradeció por ese favor mientras se sonrojaba un poco - "Estoy en tu clase, creo..."

"¿Mmm?. Que curioso por que no te había visto antes hasta ahora. Más bien el día de ayer pero no nos presentamos como debía ser, je je je" - comentó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. En ese momento, Moka y Kurumu se acercaron hacia donde estaban.

"¿Goku-kun, te encuentras bien?" - Moka le preguntó algo preocupada por lo que vio pero al final todo salió bien. Yukari se quedó sonrojada al verla tan de cerca

"Si Moka-san, estoy bien al igual que ella" - Sin embargo el Saiyajin tenía una duda más - "Por cierto Yukari-san, ¿No eres demasiado... joven para estar en la escuela" - preguntó algo curioso.

"¿No sábes quien es ella, Goku-kun?. Ella es la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela y solo tiene 11 años" - respondió Kurumu señalando en la tabla general su posición que era la primera en toda la escuela.

"¡Wow!, ¿En serio?. No lo sabia, eso es impresionante" - comentó Goku impresionado al saber su reputación.

"Exacto, no me salté varios grados por nada" - comentó Yukari algo orgullosa.

"Si me preguntas a mi, sin embargo, creo que eres un pequeña tonta. Todo lo que oído sobre ti es que como has aterrorizado en la escuela causando problemas a todos tus compañeros. No me extraña que no tengas tantos amigos, pequeña bruja" - Kurumu se burló de ella mientras sonreía, Yukari simplemente gruñó por su comentario.

"Al menos yo no quedé en los últimos lugares en la lista de posiciones de la academia. A diferencia de ciertas personas que estoy viendo en este momento" - Ahora la bruja le contradijo con un argumento completamente cierto.

La Succubus gruñó y crispó un ojo - "¡Tú, pequeña mocosa...!" - quería darle un escarmiento por ese comentario.

"¿Que vas a hacerme, eh?. ¿Sofocarme con tus grandes tetas hasta matarme?. La verdad no extraña que hayas quedado en los últimos lugares, todo el conocimiento se vació y fueron reemplazados por tus enormes tetas dejando tu cabeza llena de aire" - Yukari volvió a burlarse de ella mientras le sacaba la lengua. Una vena creció en la cabeza de Kurume e iba golpearla pero solo fue recibida por un balde de oro que le golpeó la cabeza dejandola inconsiente, la brujita se rió por que hizo de las suyas nuevamente y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Moka y en Goku - "Espero conocerte mejor, Moka-san. Creo que eres muy linda... y a tí también Goku-kun... especialmente a sí, desuu!" - ella dijo con un tierna sonrisa con muchos deseos para después irse saltando alegremente mientras taradeaba una canción.

Sin embargo, Goku y Moka se quedaron en silencio y se sentía algo incomodos por el comportamiento de la pequeña niña. Al parecer cmbinar un caracter dulce y amable con un comportamiento travieso lo hace un combinación un poc extraña pero era un poco normal al mismo tiempo.

_"¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?" _\- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la confusión pero luego fue a ayudar a Kurumu quien seguía inconsiente.

* * *

**Más Tarde  
**

Como pasaban las horas, llegó la hora del almuerzo y se podía ver a Yukari sosteniendose del brazo derecho de Goku y del brazo izquierdo de Moka.

"¡Los amo a ambos, desu!" - exclamó mu feliz la bruja mientras estaba en medio del Saiyajin y de la vampiro provocando que les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Yukari... tu también me agradas pero no para tanto" - comentó Goku rascandose la cabeza algo nervioso pero no quería arruinar la fantasía del niña de 11 años.

De pronto, unos compañeros del salón de Yukari se cruzaron en su camino y ellos simplemente le fruncieron el ceño en señal de rechazo y desprecio, ella bajó la mirada tristemente, esto fue notado por Goku y Moka quienes se miraron entre sí.

"Yukari-san, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?" - El Saiyajin le preguntó con una sonrisa y ella asintió con la cabeza. Y hablando de comida, su estomago rujió muy fuerte dejandola muy sorprendida al igual que la vampiro.

**Aún Más Tarde ese Día**

Se podría decir que el día pasó casi rápido en las clases, Goku iba de regresó su dormitorio para entrenar un poco. Desde hace casi un mes había empezado a practicar las artes marciales después las horas escolares, fue a su habitación primero para cambiarse (tenía puesto el traje Saiyajin negro,así que lo único que hizo fue quitarse el uniforme escolar), después recogió lo que estaba buscando, entre su caja de capsulas sacó una muy especial y luego salió de los dormitorio nuevamente por que lo que tenía resguardado la capsula tenía que liberarse en espacio abiertos.

Ahora que estaba apartado de ambos edificios y cerca del lago, el Saiyajin apretó el botón de la capsula y la arrojó. Cuando la capsula rebotó un par de veces en el suelo, un gran _*Poof!*_ apareció cubriendo casi todo el lugar con una gran nube de humo. Unos momentos después la nube de humo desapareció revelando el nuevo objeto que había aparecido, lo que había en frente de Goku era una gran nave espacial; era de diseño con 8 patas como sujetadores en la tierra, los colores eran de negro con blanco y encima había un escrito diciendo _"Capsule Corp 4"._

_**(Nota del Autor: La nave espacial de esta historia es igual al que usó Goku en DBZ en la saga de Freezer)**_

Tuvo que darle las gracias nuevamente a Bulma por haberle dado entre los objetos de su hogar la nave espacial, en especial por que esta tenía implementado el dispositivo de gravedad que le permitía entrenar con más comodidad. Se subió en la nave para comenzar su entrenamiento

"Bien, ya estoy listo para mi calentamiento. Creo que entrenaré ahora con la gravedad aumentada a 300 veces" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la maquina que contralaba la gravedad. Apretó varios botones hasta que el indicador llegó a los 300G (Gravedad), ahora comenzó sus entrenamientos con algunos ejercicios básicos como sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales bajo la gravedad pesada.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

Era otro día de clases como cualquier otro, la primera mitad del horario de clases transcurrió como siempre pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Goku y sus amigas no vieron a Yukari por ningún lado, incluso les preguntaron algunos compañeros de su clase pero tampoco sabían ella y eso los dejó algo confundidos.

"Oigan, Yukari no vino el día de hoy" - comentó Moka algo preocupada. Los tres estaban reunidos en su salón de clases que estaba casi vacio.

"Es cierto, se supone que la veríamos otra vez en la hora del almuerzo. Que raro" - comentó Goku algo pensativo mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

Kurumu frunció levemente el ceño - "Pues para mi no me importa esa enana, de todas formas no quería verla el día de hoy o ningún otro día" - comentó un poco molesta por las bromas que le hizo la brujita el día de ayer.

"Vamos Kurumu-san, no le digas esas cosas sobre ella" - Goku protestó tratando de calmarla pero de todas formas, la Succubus siguió.

"Esa mocosa es una maldita, por eso nadie la quiere"

Esta vez, Moka intervino algo disgustada - "¡No seas cruel Kurumu, ella solo es una niña de once años!. La razón de por la que ella hace esas bromas es por que todos sus compañeros son duros con ella. Además, la tienen aislada y se siente inmesamente sala sin el apoyo de nadie" - La vampiro sabía como se sentía la pequeña niña, de hecho así es como vivió en su vida pasada.

La chica de cabellos azules simplemente se cruzó de brazos - "De cualquier forma, con esa actitud no me imagino que ella llegue a tener amigos. No culpo a nadie" - protestó la Succubus consada de sus bromas tontas.

"¿Goku-kun. tu estás de acuerdo conmigo?" - la chica de cabellos rosados le preguntó al Saiyajin quien se encontraba todavía pensativo por lo que había dicho hace unos momentos.

"Así es Moka-san" - abrió los ojos y miró a Kurumu - "He visto la forma en como tratan a Yukari y eso lo considero injusto, si todo el mundo en su contra es normal que se sienta así. No obstante, si hace esas bromas es por que trata de defenderse de no que no la traten como basura pero yo creo que ellos son los que se equivocan. Yukari es una persona como cualquier otra en el mundo sin importar si se proviene de una raza de monstruos, en esta escuela también todos son monstruos y se supone que deberían llevarse bien por igual" - opinó Goku acerca de la vida la bruja desde su punto de vista - "Kurumu, ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?. Intentaste esclavizar a los hombres de la escuela y de todas forma yo te acepté como mi amiga a pesar de tus fechorías"

La Succubus no tenía nada que contradecir por que estaba en lo cierto. Ella intentó hacer de las suyas hace más de un mes, y a pesar de sus intenciones, el Saiyajin le perdonó la vida - "Oh Goku eres tan dulce, por eso te amo. Yo te apoyaré en cualquier cosas que tu estés de acuerdo" - comentó de manera soñadora mientras le daba un abrazo por esas sabias palabras de parte de su Destinado. Y se podría decir que su apoyo aumentó por que en el pasado, las brujas eran juzgadas, capturadas para luego ser ejecutadas en el mundo humano y a parte, no eran considerados del todo monstruos, se había llmado algo así como "heréjes" por nominación por ser parte humanos y tal vez por esa razón Yukari era tratada tan diferente.

Moka sintió un poco de celos pero por otro lado al menos ella estaba ahora apoyandoles a favor de Yukari. En ese momento, Goku se exhaltó y dejó a las chicas sorprendidas.

"¿Que sucede Goku-kun?" - inquirió Moka al ver su actitud cambiar.

"Algo esta mal, siento que Yukari está en peligro" - respondió el Saiyajin sintiendo su presencia.

"¿Como lo sabes?" - esta vez preguntó Kurumu intrigada.

Goku trató de buscar su presencia - "Ella no está sola, al parecer ciertas personas están a su alrededor. Espero que no sean las mismas tres personas que trataron de mloestarla" - dijo tratandose con esperanza. Si esos malditos le hacía algo, lo lamentarían de por vida.

Moka puso su mano sobre su boca de la preocupación - "¡¿El presidente de la clase?!. ¡Oh no, hay que ir ayudarla cuanto antes!" - sugirió y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Sé donde puede estar. Siganme chicas!" - dijo el Saiyajin para después salir corriendo del salón, la vampiro y la succubus le siguieron el paso.

_"Aguanta un poco Yukari-san" _\- fue lo que pensó Goku un poco preocupado por ella.

* * *

***Intermission***

***Se ve a Moka sosteniendo su rosario en medio de su pecho mientras que Goku hace lo mismo pero con su Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas***

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

***Se ve a Inner Moka de brazos cruzados y su rosario brillando de color rojo mientras que Goku en su forma SSJ4 con la misma esfera***

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/Fuera de la Academia  
**

La pequeña brujita estaba siendo arrastrada a la fuerza por el mismo trío de estudiantes del día anterior. El presidente tenía cuentas que resolver con ella y también con Goku pero el sería más tarde, por ahora el sus compinches se "encargarían" de la niña para hacerle pagar por su bromas de mal gusto. Arrojaron a Yukari hacia un árbol y chocó de espaldas.

"¿Que es lo que haces?. ¡Desu!" - ella preguntó tratando de contener el miedo.

"¡Desu, desu, callate desu!. Que sonido tan desagradable" - el presidente de la clase la estaba arremedando por que estaba arto de que diga esa palbra en casi cada oración que dice - "En verdad desagradable... ¡Que inmundancia!" - exclamó mientras se transformaba para revelar su verdadera forma como monstruo. Sus otros dos amigos hicieron el mismo ejemplo. Ahora los tres se había convertido en una especie de hombres lagarto

El murcielago parlante aparece - "¡Nota informativa: Hombre Lagarto - una bestia con apariencia de lagarto, posée mucha inteligencia. Chuuuu!" - comentó mientras volaba.

_**(Nota del Autor: Gracias por la información mi amigo con alas. Ahora nuestro publico está al tanto de las cosas)**_

Yukari se estremeció y trató de defenderse con su varita mágica contra esos tres lagartos pero sus posibilidades estaban en su contra.

"¡Nuestra clase no necesita una sucia mocosa como tú que hueles a orines!" - habló el representante mientras se acercaban lentamente a ella. Al decir eso, la brujita se quedó perpleja por que no era la primera vez que alguien le dijo algo así, anteriormente sus otros compañeros le habían dicho lo mismo acerca por ser tan "infantil". Yukari ya no quería oír eso nunca más y no iba a permitirlo otra vez.

"¿Por qué está tan callada?" - preguntó el lagarto de la derecha.

En ese momento, Yukari preparó su varita para inicar su hechizo de magia. Sin embargo, fue interferida cuando uno de los lagartos mordió de manera inesperada con sus mandibulas la varita y la rompió en pedazos con mucha fuerza.

"Mi... mi varita mágica..." - dijo impactada mientras veía su arma destrozada. Ahora si estaba indefensa contra los tres.

El presidente de la clase masticó lo que devoró pero no le gustó para nada así que lo escupió - "Que mal sabor, pero solo era un aperitivo"

"¿Que debemos hacer con ella?" - preguntó el lagarto del lado derecho. (Esa una pregunta retórica).

"¿Nos la comemos?. Con esta neblina no creo que alguien se de cuenta" - sugirió el lagarto del lado izquierdo, con este ambiente no habría pistas o evidencia del acto que iban a hacer.

"Es verdad" - el lider asintió con la cabeza y sacó la lengua - "Comer a una mocosa tan sucia no estaría tan mal para variar un poco" comentó mientras veía a Yukari de abajo hacia arriba.

"No..." - la bujita no sabía que hacer y no había nadie que la socorriera. No quería ser decorada ni mucho menos morir siendo tan joven - "¡NOOOO!" - exclamó con extrema preocuación y quería que alguien lo salvara.

"¡BASTA!" - exclamó una masculina voz y eso provocó que los tres se detuvieran.

"¿De donde vino eso?" - preguntó el representante mientras que el y los otros lagartos veían a su alrededor. Con esa niebla no podían ver nadie claramente, Yukari se preguntaba lo mismo y tampoco podía ver quien era.

En ese instante, una pequeña esfera de ki apareció de la neblina y chocó cerca de un árbol haciendolo explotar casi cerca de donde estaban los cuatro.

"¡¿Donde mierda vino eso?!" - preguntó el representante en shock al ver un árbol explotar quedando en cenizas. Sus respuestas llegaron cuando volvieron su vista a la bruja y se dieron cuenta de quién era responsable. El chico con cola de mono estaba en frente Yukari para rescatarla del peligro.

_"¿Goku-kun?, ¿Pero como...?" _\- Yukari estaba sorprendida al ver al chico pelo de punta en frente de el. Se preguntaba como había llegado tan pronto pero eso era lo de menos.

"¡Eres... eres tú!" - exclamó el lider lagarto mientras señalaba con su garra a Goku - "¡Maldito, quitate de en medio o el que sufrirá eres tú!"

Goku estaba serio y al mismo tiempo enojado - "Les dije claraemnte que la dejaran tranquila. Si quieren meterse con alguien haganlo conmigo" - el Saiyajin los desafió en una pelea por la pequeña brujita.

"¡Goku-kun!" - en ese momento, Moka junto con Kurumu llegaron desde el cielo hacia donde estaba su amigo y la brujita - "¿Están bien?" - preguntó la vampiro.

"Si, estamos bien Moka-san. Yukari está bien, por fortuna" - respondió el Saiyajin con su sonrisa.

"¿Moka-san?" - preguntó Yukari al ver a la chica de cabellos rosas y azules - "¿Por qué... han venido ayudarme?" - estaba confundida al ver a tres personas ayudandola.

"¡No seas tonta, niña!" - exclamó Kurumu por esa pregunta estúpida mientras resguardaba sus alas - "¡Venimos aquí a ayudarte por que nos importas. Sobre todo por la historia de tu raza!" - respondió de brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa.

Moka asintió al igual que Goku - "Así es. Sabemos lo que has sentido y no podíamos permitir que siguieras así. ¿Tu dices que has estado siemrpe sola, verdad?. Pues ahora nos tienes a nosotros como tus amigos y no te sentirás sola nunca más" - comentó Moka mientras se arrodillaba para verla a los ojos.

"Es cierto, si necesitas algo en lo que podamos ayudarte. Puedes consultar con cualquiera de nosotros y te ayudaremos sin importar en que problema estés, ¿de acuerdo?" - preguntó Goku tocando su hombro.

Por dentro, Yukari se sentía triste pero felíz por recibir un verdadero apoyo de verdaderos amigos que jamás había tenido antes.

El presidente gruñó por que los habían ignorado y por una escena tan cursi - "¡Me vengaré por lo de mi brazo!. ¡Te enseñaré una o dos cosas para que no te metas con el presidente de la clase!" - exclamó mientras tocaba su muñeca. Estaba todavía furioso pero sobre todo asustado por el primer encuentro cuando el fracturó el brazo.

Goku simplemente sonrió de manera confiada - "¿Oh, en serio?. Entonces... ¿por qué tan asustado?" - inquirió el Saiyajin al ver el interior de sus ojos y no podían engañarlo.

El lagarto estaba se estremeció - "¡¿Q... que dices?!. ¡Yo no estoy asustado, idiota!. ¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar, me las pagarás!" - exclamó furioso mientras el y sus compañeros se preparaban para devorar a todos los presentes.

"Permanescan atrás chicas. Yo me encargo de los tres" - dijo Goku con toda seguridad. Moka sujetó a Yukari para protejerla del peligro.

"¡Kyaaa. Goku-kun, protejeme por favor!" - Kurumu exclamó como una damicela en apuros mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro de forma risueña.

En ese momento, el rosario de Moak brilló - _**"Oye tú, dile a tu amigo que me libere" **_\- Inner Moka le llamó por que no quería perderse la diversión.

"Goku... Mi otra yo dice que quiere salir" - comentó Moka al Saiyajin, estaba confundida pero le hiz caso a su otra yo. EL Saiyajin sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó el rosario de la cadena como lo había hecho antes y en ese momento todo el lugar se iluminó de rojo mientras que un grupo de murcielagos aparecieron del cielo rodeando a Moka.

En ese momento, los murcielagos se dispersaron para revelar a la vampiresa Moka de cabellos plateados.

**"Siento mucho hacerlos esperar. ¡Permanezcan abajo, seres inferiores!" **\- Inner Moka les ordenó al trío de lagartos

Yukari estaba sin palabras al ver a una Moka diferente - _"¿E... Esta es la verdadera forma de Moka?" _\- estaba impactada al ver a una verdadera vampiro con sus prpios ojos.

_**(Nota del Autor: Y sigo diciendo, la pequeña bruja no ha visto nada, peor que nada)**_

"Tiempo sin verte Moka-san. Veo que decidiste incluirte en la lucha, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Goku con su típica sonrisa.

**"Hmph. Es obvio, no iba permitir que un tonto como tú se llevara toda la diversión sin mi" **\- comentó la vampiresa con los ojos cerrados. Era mejor tener que enfrentar a alguien insignificante que no hacer nada en lo absoluto.

"Bien, yo me encargaré del de la derecha, tú el de la izquierda y los dos al lider. ¿Te parece bien?" - Goku le sugirió esa idea.

**"Me parece perfecto" **\- por más orgullosa que era, al menos harían algo parejos en partes iguales.

El presidente de la clase junto con sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la monstruo de clase pero lo que más les dejó perplejos era los rasgos que tenia la nueva Moka.

"¡El cabello teñido va en contra de las reglas de la escuela!" - exclamó uno de los hombres lagartos al ver su cabello plateado.

"¡Una falda demasiado corta también va en contra de las reglas de la escuela!" - exclamó el lider al ver que ella infringió otra norma escolar.

Los tres fueron en seguida a atacarlos a todos pero Goku e Inner Moka fueron rápido y dieron una tremenda patada a dos de los tres lagartos, estos chocaron contra vários árboles dejandolos inconsientes de un golpe.

Yukari junto con Kurumu se quedaron impresionadas por el movimiento sincronizado de sus amigos.

"El legendario montruo Clase S... un vampiro!" - comentó estupefacta al ver el increible poder de Moka pero luego fijó su mirada en Goku - "Pero... ¿Que clase de monstruo será Goku?. El debe ser más poderoso por que no pude parpadear ante su ataque. ¿Me pregunto como sería sentir sus cálidos y desnudos cuerpos con el mío en una gran cama?" - La bruja estaba teniendo una fantasia con Goku y Moka con ella en un deseo pervertido. Y hablando de Goku, al ver su cola de mono suponía que era tal vez un Youkai mono o algo por el estilo.

_**(Nota del Autor: No me culpen. Así es como Yukari se comporta realmente para que luego no me critiquen después)**_

La Succubus sonrió de manera perversa - "En eso tienes razón, pequeña mocosa. Pero te advierto que ese sexy pedazo de carne es mi único destinado y yo soy la mujer perfecta para el. Pecho plano" - ella se regedeó por su tamaño del busto casi inexsistente

Yukari infló las mejillas en señal de enojo - "¿Por qué alguien tan lindo como Goku-kun estaría con una vaca lechera cabeza-hueca como tú?."

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" - exigió Kurumu muy molesta por su obstinación.

El presidente se quedó impactado por que apenas pudo ver el ataque de ambos, ahora estaba completamente solo contra los dos.

"¡¿Q..QUÉ?!. ¡No permitiré que unos canallas como ustedes se opongan ante mí" - el presidente exclamó pero se quedó paralizado.

Goku y Moka se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Era el momento de hacer callar a ese mequetrefe con escamas de una vez por todas.

"Sabes 'Presidente', hay una o dos lecciónes muy importante que tienes que aprender sobre la vida; La primera es que jamás debes intimidar a alguien que sea menor que tú, en especial a los niños. Y la segunda lección es..." - habló Goku y después Inner Moka le siguió.

**"¡Conoce tu Lugar!" **\- terminó la ultima frase mientras que los dos le dieron una patada al representante, Goku le dio en le rostro rompiendo sus mandibulas mientras que Inner Moka en el abdomen. El hombre lagarto salió volando hasta caer en el lago y ahí comenzó a hundirse.

_"No olvidaré esto" _\- dijo el presidente derrotado mientras se ahogaba en el agua.

El murcielago parlante apareció nuevamente en pantalla - "El ganador de este capitulo se tomó en 30 segundos. Chuuuu!" - comentó mientras volaba.

"Lo logramos Moka-san" - comentó Goku satisfecho hacia su amiga de cabellos plateados.

**"Debo admitir... que eso no estuvo mal Goku. Se nota que al menos si sabes pelear cuando te lo propones, tal vez algún día... me enseñes como haces esos movimientos" **\- Inner Moka dijo esa última frase con unsa sonrisa.

"Si, es verdad. Tal vez deberíamos entrenar juntos para que tus habilidades aumenten" - dijo el Saiyajin emocionado de enseñarle a otro amigo sobre el úso del Ki.

**"Esperaré la primera clase para ese entonces" **\- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar el rosario para ponerselo en su pecho y convertirse en la chica cabellos rosas. Goku la sostuvo por que casi cayó desmayada.

Yukari se acercó rápidamente para darle un abrazo en la pierna del Saiyajin después de haberla salvado otra vez - "¡Finalmente sé lo que eres Goku-kun. Tu debes ser el Niño Mono Jr. que mencionó la Sra. Nekonome en la clase de historia. Tu colita es muy mona" - le vino esa idea la brujita al ver su cola de mono.

Goku se rascó la barbilla por los nervios - "Emm... Te aseguro que es pura coincidencia, Yukari-san. Je je je" - lo que no sabía ella es que si estaba en lo cierto por que el si estuvo en esa época hace tanto tiempo pero era mejor dejarla con su ilusión.

"¡Oye tú!, ¡¿Quién eres para ponerle tus manos a mi destinado?!" - Kurumu exclamó molesta al ver a la brujita abrazando la pierna de su amado.

"¡Eso no te incumbe. Vaca gorda!" - Yukari le sacó la lengua mientras seguína con su abrazo.

Una vena le creció en la cebza de la Succubus y comenzaron a discutr entre ellas. Goku simplemente se rió pro dentro al verlas pelear pero al final se llevarán bien.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

En los pasillos de la academia, Moka y Kurumu levaban entre sus manos cajas que contenían material para la clase de la Sra. Nekonome mientras charlaban.

"Me he enterado que Yukari-chan se ha portado mejor" - Kurumu comenzó a hablar acerca del cambio de comportamiento de la brujita - "Ell pidió disculpas a los de su clase por las fechirías que había del pasado. Por el contrario, todo el mundo comenzó a pensar en como la habían tratado. Poco a poco han empezado a llevarse mejor" - terminó de decir con una sonrisa. Al menos es como dicen los rumores.

"¡Eso es genial!" - Moka estuvo complacida por su progreso. Ella deslizó la puerta solo para que las dos se lleven una tremenda sorpresa.

"¡Te amo Goku-kun, desu!" - dijo Yukari mientra le daba un beso inocente en la mejilla mientras abrazaba su el cuello.

"¿Eh?" - El Saiyajin no comprendia que estaba haciendo la brujita pero tal vez era su manera de demostrar su cariño y sus agradecimientos por lo de ayer.

"¿Yukari?" - Moka se quedó congelada al verlo que estaba haciendo, ambas soltaron sus cajas por la sorpresa.

La niña de cabello castaño notó la presencia de las dos - "¡Buenas tarde!. ¡Mi salón de clases está aquí al lado derecho, así decidí aprovechar para jugar un rato!" - comentó felízamente la pequeña bruja.

"¿Jugar?" - Moka no entendió a que se refería ella en esa ultima frase.

Ella asintió mientras se sonrojaba - "Yo te amo también Moka-chan, ¡pero me he enamorado Goku-kun!. No solo por como me salvó la vida en dos ocasiones, si no más bien al ver lo fuerte y poderoso que es y sobre todo por sus musculos, cuando los sentí vino una sensación muy grande dentro de mi. En otras palabras, espero que me muestre el resto de su cuerpo junto a Moka en una gran cama cálida y suave" - Yukari todavía estaba en sus fantasías hacia el Saiyajin.

_**(Nota del Autor: Y eso que no la ha visto en Super Saiyajin)**_

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!" - exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer ella tenía las hormonas alvorotadas.

"Yukari-san... no creo que sea para tanto" - El Saiyajin estaba confundido por que no pudo entender a lo que se estába refiriendo en realidad.

Kurumu simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse - "Estás nuevamente en lo cierto. ¡Por esa razón Goku es mío!" - protestó mientras se acercaba y lo tomó del brazo, Yukari hizo lo mismo y también estaba tirando.

"Oigan chicas, comportense por favor" - A Goku no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan sin razón aparente.

Moka bajó la mirada - "No puedes Yukari-chan... ¡Goku es mío!. ¡Todo mío!" - En ese instante, ella dio un gran salto y se dirigia al chico con cola de mono

Goku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa - "¡Espera Moka no!, ¡¿Que vas a...?!" - antes de que terminara su pregunta la vampiro clavó sus colmillos en su cuello para succionar su sangre.

_***Capuchuuuuuuuu!***_

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos está sucediendo?" - Goku no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas.

_**(Nota del Autor: Si lo supieras Goku, si lo supieras)**_

* * *

***Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

_**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. Vaya, que día el que pasé. Saben, he estado sin ningún contacto sin ningúno de mis familiares, creo que debo mandarles las cartas que he escrito!  
**_

_**Voz de Yukari: "¡Clase Mágica de Yukari!. Voy a sacar un pajaro de este..."**_

_**Voz de Moka: "¡Yukari-chan, este no es el momento para hacer esas bromas!. Goku ah...**_

_**Voz de Yukari: "¿Eh?"**_

_**Voz de Moka: "Olvidalo" *suspiro***_

_**Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Rosario + Saiyan será; 'Club de Fans vs. Saiyajin'. ¿Por qué esos chicos quieren vengarze de mi?"  
**_

_***Detener la música tres segundos después de la ultima palabra***_

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

**_¿Que cosas, no?. Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capíutlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.  
_**

**_Como dije antes, así es como se comporta la brujita pra que luego no me anden reclamando por tener deseos tan... ¡cerdos!. Como al menos yo veo desde mi punto de vista._**

**_En fín, lo importante es que al menos ya está listo para que ustedes lo disfruten como debe ser. Dejenme decirles que me está gustando hacer esta historia, en serio, cuando dedico un tiempo especificamente a una historia significa que esa historia tendrá un gran éxito en el futuro._**

**_Yo dedico mi tiempo en lo que más me gusta hasta el cansancio, debo agradecer a esta pagina por permitirme incluir lo que más me gusta en la vida; Los videojuegos, los animes y las caricaturas. Entre todas las historias que tengo incluye cada una de esas categorías como ustedes probablemente se han dado en cuenta. Mientras reciba los apoyos suficientes prodré seguir con mis proyectos hasta el final._**

**_Nos verémos en la siguiente actualización amigos y cuidense. _**

**_Próximo capitulo: "Club de Fans vs. Saiyajin" como vieron en el adelanto._**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku (Suppressed, 2%): 23,400,000,000**

**Akashiya Moka: 60**

**Inner Moka: 150**

**Kurumu Kurono: 40**

**Sendo Yukari: 10**

**Hombres-Lagarto: 40-45**

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la próxima amigos, dejen sus comentario en los Review, cuidense y esperen al siguiente episodio.**_

_**Me despido. yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. CHAO! n_n**_


	5. Club de Fans vs Saiyajin

**_Hola amigos, ¿Como la han pasado?. Les saludo yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y el día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia._**

**_Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que mi internet me está fallando ultimamente, aunque escribí la mayoría en el word necesito la web para subir los capitulos en el Fanfiction y apenas me alcanza unos minutos antes de que vaya y tarda mucho en regresar._**

**_Este capítulo no fue muy difícil de hacer por que técnicamente este capítulo es original del anime y no del manga. Así es el mismo caso con algunos capítulos futuros de la historia. En fín, mientras pueda hacer lo que pueda hacer, por mí vale mucho y lo hago por ustedes y su entretenimiento._**

_**Declaro otra vez:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_En fín, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir así que... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyan**

**Capitulo 4: Club de Fans vs. Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Era otro día como cualquier otro en la Academia Yōkai, los estudiantes iban de camino a la escuela para iniciar sus horarios escolares, nada fuera de lo ordinario... hasta ahora.

Goku estaba bostezando mientras iba caminando en los terrenos después de haber dormido - "Vaya que noche tan larga. En fín, como dicen de donde vengo; _'Otro día, otra moneda'_" - se dijo a sí mismo después de estirar su cuerpo. En ese momento, Moka sin previo aviso abrazó el cuello del Saiyajin como señal de saludo del día.

"Buenos días, Goku-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?" - preguntó la vampiro amablemente.

"Oh, hola Moka-san. Si, emm... dormí bien, creo" - contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Sin embargo, su presentación fue interferida cuando Kurumu entró en escena y no estaba del todo contenta al ver a su rival del amor abrazando a su amado.

"¡Hola, Goku-kun!, ¿Me extrañaste mi único destinado?" - preguntó de forma seductora mientras lo abrazaba del otro lado pero luego fijó su mirada a Moka - "¡Oye!, ¿Tú que crées que estás haciendo en abrazar a MI hombre, Akashiya Moka?. ¿Quieres chuparle la sangre como siempre, verdad?" - inquirió mientras sostenía su brazo y Moka hizo lo mismo. Algún día esa vampiro va a dejar al Saiyajin como pasa por absorberle su vitalidad.

"¡Basta Kurumu, Goku no es de tu propiedad!" - Moka pretestó mientras ella y la Succubus tiraban de cada brazo de Goku.

"Vamos chicas, no es necesario que tengan que pelear" - comentó Goku confundido por que siempre hacían lo mismo desde hace un tiempo.

Y por ultimo, una pequeña niña con traje de bruja iba corriendo en la misma dirección en donde estaba el trío.

"¡Buenos días, Goku-kun, desu!" - exclamó Yukari entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a Goku por la espalda.

El Saiyajin notó la presencia de la brujita - "¿Eh?, Hola Yukari-san. No te ví venir" - el le saludó con su típica sonrisa. Más bien, estaba tan dostraido que no vió venir a la niña.

"¡Desu, desu!. ¡Otro maravilloso día para pasar con mis dos amores, desu!" - Yukari decía refiriendo al Saiyajin y a la vampiro.

"¡Oye tú pequeña insensata, alejate de mi Goku!" - exclamó Kurumu molesta al ver a la pequeña niña tan cerca del Saiyajin.

Yukari simplemente le sacó la lengua - "Eso mismo debería decirte, vaca gorda. Goku-kun no debería pasar con alguien que se le pasó el contenido de su cerebro hacia sus tetas. En cambio, yo soy alguien muy inteligente, además de muy linda" - lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

"¿Que dijiste?. ¡Repitelo ahora mismo!" - exigió la Succubus con el puño levantado y comenzaron a discutir.

"¡Yukari-san, Kurumu-san, dejen de pelear por favor!" - Moka intentó razonar con la dos.

_"¿Por qué siempre las chicas se comportan de una manera muy extraña?. No lo entiendo" _\- eso fue lo que pensó Goku al ver a las tres chicas discutiendo entre sí por razones desconocidas para el.

Y así siguiron por unos minutos para después darse cuenta de que iban a llegar tarde a las clases. El horario escolar transcurrió normalmente con la clase de la Sra. Nekonome. Mientras tanto, Goku estaba más metido en sus pensamientos que en presar atención a la clase, estaba pensando acerca de como se había metido a una escuela llena de monstruos que intentaban convivir en el mundo de los humanos.

"Bien, pasen a la siguiente pagina. Son Goku, lea la pagina en voz alta, por favor" - la maestra felina le pidió a su estudiante que leyera.

El Saiyajin seguía metido en sus pensamientos, tal vez estaba en un lugar peligroso pero eso era lo de menos. Había hecho hasta tres nuevas amigas quienes sienten un afecto especial hacia el al igual que mucho de sus demás amigos que tiene actualmente. Aunque... solamente había un detalle, ha revelado su verdadera identidad a Moka y no le ha dicho a las demás o a cualquier otro estudiante de la academia. No es que tuviera miedo de decirsles quien era realmente, el problema es como lo tomarían en verdad; ¿Como reaccionarían al saber que es una raza de extraterreste proveniente de un planeta extinto y que tiene alrededor de 60 años de edad, siendo viudo con un par de hijo adultos hasta con una nieta?. Eso no es algo que ve todos los días, pero tenía la esperanza de que cuando se los dijera lo tomarían a la ligera y que tal vez no le odiasen por guardarles el secreto, todo llegará a su tiempo.

"¿Son Goku?" - la Sra. Nekonome le llamó otra vez por que no estaba presatando atención.

El Saiyajin seguía en las nubes hasta que Moka le tocó la espalda con su lapiz y eso sirvió para sacar a Goku de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cúando?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?" - Goku se quedó atónito y miraba por todos lados. Los demás estudiantes se le quedaron viendo en confusión y otros se rían por se ingenuidad.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es leer en voz alta" - su maestra le ordenó nuevamente lo que tenía que hacer amablemente.

"Ahhh... si, perdón. En seguida lo haré, Nekonome-sensei" - Goku se disculpó y luego comenzó a leer del libro.

__**(Nota del Autor: Para los que no se lo sepan, Goku si sabe leer y escribir... algo así pero se demuestra en el anime)**__

* * *

**Más Tarde  
**

En las azoteas de la academia se encontraban Goku y Moka cerca de los varandales y ahí aprovehcaron para ver el paisaje de los terrenos (Si es que eso se le puede decir "paisaje").

Nadie había dicho algo desde que subieron a la azotea y para romper el hielo, Moka decidió tomar la primera palabra.

"Goku-kun, ¿En qué estabas pensando en la clase de hoy?. Te noté algo distraido" - ella tenía curiosidad en lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Eh?, Ah no, no es nada en particular, Moka-san. Yo solamente necesitaba estar aquí por un momento para reflexionar unas cosas" - respondió Goku algo tranquilo.

"¿Reflexionar?, ¿Sobre qué?" - le volvió a preguntar de manera intrigada.

El Saiyajin volteó a mirar hacia el horizonte "Bueno... es acerca de mi y mi verdadero ser. Todavía no les he dicho a Kurumu ni Yukari acerca de quién soy en verdad y eso es lo que me preocupa" - guardar secretos a sus amigos no era su especialidad a menos de que fueran secretos de verdad importantes de mantener ocultos.

La vampiro de cabellos rosas sabía un poco acerca de lo que estaba hablando - "Pero, no debes angustiarte por eso Goku-kun. Tú me lo dijiste y tuviste la confianza suficiente para revelarlo, apuesto que las demás podrán entenderlo así como yo lo hize" - dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Goku también le sonrió por sus palabras - "Tienes razón Moka-san, estoy seguro de que lo tomarán muy bien tal como tú lo dijiste. Eres una buena amiga y siempre podré contar contigo" - Se sentía felíz de tener el apoyo de un amigo o amiga en general. Sin embargo, había cosas que tampoco le había dicho a la vampiro en su primer día de clases y eso también le preocupaba pero por ahora.

Moka se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso - "G.. Gracias Goku-kun" - se sintió alagada por su comentario y luego se quedó en una especie de trance - "Goku-kun... tu olor..."

"Mi... ¿Qué cosa?" - El Saiyajin se quedó confundido por lo que dijo pero luego adivinó a que se refería - "Ahh, ya entendí. Supongo que querrás algo de mi sangre, ¿verdad?" - preguntó como si la respuesta no fuera tan obvia.

"¿Solo un poquito, puedo?" - Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera responder, Kurumu se interpuso y los apartó a la fuerza con sus manos.

"¡NO!, ¿No te parece que estás chupando la sangre de Goku muy a menudo?. Será ese el motivo por cuál se quedó así en clases" - eso supuso la Succubus desde su punto de vista.

"Pero ayer no le quité mucha" - comentó Moka en voz baja.

"¡Así que si le chupaste la sangre!" - protestó la chica cabellos azules afirmando lo que dijo.

"Pero Kurumu-san no tengo nada, en serio. Es natural que Moka chupe algo de mi sangre, por que somos amigos al igual que tú" - Goku la defendió por que le importaba. Kurumu se quedó algo perpleja pero Moka se quedó impresionada.

"¡Goku!" - exclamó Moka con estrellas en los ojos al decir eso.

"Bueno, en ese caso yo..." - en ese instante la Succubus comenzó a fortar sus pecho en su rostro - "Tal vez sea cierto lo que dijiste, pero en cambio yo no le chupo la sangre a mi amado Goku" - dijo mientras mantenía su busto sobre su cara. Sabía que usar su encanto era inutil pero tenía otras formas de ganar su corazón.

"Kurumu... me estoy... asfixiando..." - El Saiyajin nunca escapaba a tiempo del "ataque" de la Succubus. Si no moría por una destrucción masiva tamaño mundial o por que le chuparan la sangre, iba a morirse por falta de oxigeno.

Moka se puso celosa por su acción y los apartó inmediatamente - "¡NO!, Si Goku besa a Kurumu-chan, que es una Succubus, ¡Goku se convertirá en su esclavo!" - sabía que ese era el riesgo y no creía que su amigo podría salvarse de esta, a menos...

**Unos Momentos Después**

Después de una incomoda discusión de amigos, Goku estaba llevando algunos costales llenos de basura de una semana e iba a llevarlos al incinerador que estaba a un lado del plantel. Mientras hacía su labor estaba pensando en la situación actual.

_"Moka es una vampiro, Kurumu es una Succubus y Yukari es una bruja. Supongo que no hay mucha diferencia yo siendo un Saiyajin que técnicamente no soy de este planeta pero... no cualquier persona de este mundo anda viendo alienigenas en cada esquina. Sin embargo, no estoy solo, tengo amigos que son iguales que yo como Vegeta, Piccoro y Dende, y a parte están mis hijos Gohan, Goten, Pan al igual que Trunks y Bra. Aún siendo diferente a cualquiera de la academia no me siento solo por que están mis amigas y me siento felíz de haberlas conocido" _\- eso fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa después de arrojar el contenido del ultimo de los costales.

Sin embargo, se podría decir que no estaba completamente solos por que unas personitas llegaron cerca de donde estaba.

"¿Así que tú eres el llamado _Son Goku _de la clase 1-3, cierto?" - preguntó uno chico. por detrás.

Goku escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, se volteó y entonces miró a tres estudiantes de la academia: El de la izquierda era el más alto y flaco con el cabello café oscuro con gafas, el de en medio tenía el cabello castaño y el ultimo el de la derecha era el más gordo de los tres y tenía el cabello rubio. Se podría decir que los tres no estaban del todo contentos por que los tres tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas con los puños levantados en señal de tristeza y enojo.

El Saiyajin parpadeó un par de veces - "Emm, claro que soy yo. ¿Como saben de mi?"

"No te perdonaremos" - dijo el chico con sobrepeso con toda su alma y al decir eso dejó a Goku muy intrigado.

"¿Eh?, ¿Perdonarme?, ¿Pero de qué?, Si yo no les he hecho nada. Es más, ni siquiera los conosco a ustedes" - dijo mientras los señalaba con su dedo.

"¡Eres nuestro enemigo!" - siguó el chico con gafas.

"Oigan, esperen un segundo. ¿Por qué dicen que soy su enemigo?" - El Saiyajin con cola de mono estaba todavía confundido. Antes había hecho varios enemigos en su vida pero todos y cada uno de ellos si lo habían conocido, en cambio este trío de desconocidos estudiantes llegan y le declaran la guerra sin razón alguna.

Ahora era el turno del chico de enmedio - "Si no entiendes, te lo explicaremos. **Formación...**" - En ese momento, los tres se quitaron sus sacos y ahora llevaban encima unas batas rosadas con azul con varios escritos impresos - "¡Y...!, **L.O.V.E, CUTE ¡Mokyuu-san!" **\- se presentó el de en medio con unos movimientos bastante peculiares.

"¡No perderemos ante alguien como tú!. **Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu...**" - exclamó el regordete mientras hacía los mismos movimientos raros.

"**C.U.T.E, ¡Yukarin! Moe, moe, ¡huu huu!" **\- el ultimo con gafas hizo igualmente esos extraños movimientos extraños.

Goku estaba riendose de manera nerviosa por ese raro espectaculo - _"¿Esto a que me recuerda?. Lo he visto antes en algúna otra ocasión" _\- En ese momento recordó a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu a quien enfrentó hace muchos años en el planeta Namekusei ya que ellos también hacían esas presentaciones igual de raras pero al oir que tanto estaban cantando pensó que ellos se estaban refiriendo a una o más personas en general - "Oigan, ustedes están hablando de..."

"De hecho, soy el líder del Club de Fans de Akashiya Moka-sama, ¡Kasahara Kouzou!" - se presentó el chico con cabello castaño.

"Además, soy el lider del Club de Fans de Kurono Kurumu, ¡Taira Gouzaburou!" - se presentó el chico rubio con mucho peso.

"Y yo el líder del Club de Fans de Sendo Yukari, ¡Naga Kabusaki!" - por ultimo se presentó el quien llevaba los lentes.

**"Y juntos somos: La Alianza del Amor" -** como ultimo acto los tres hicieron una pose que parecía ridicula.

Goku se quedó sin palabras y con una gota de sudor en la cebeza al ver su presentación muy simplona de ese trío de estudiantes. Las Fuerzas Ginyu o hasta el propio Mr. Satán hacían mejores poses no tan vergonzosas.

"¡Es tan patético, que me he caido, chuuu!" - comentó el murcielago parlante mientras caía del cielo.

El Saiyajin al no saber que decir al respecto decidio marcharse - "Ahh, si... claro lo que ustedes digan. Si no les molesta, creo que mejor me retiro y espero que al menos podamos hablar de forma civilizada, ¿De acuerdo?" - dijo con la esperanza de que al menos lo comprendieran y resolver sus problemas de forma pacífica pero por desgracia la impertinencia de ese trío de estudiantes eran muy grande.

"¡Espera!" - Kouzou detuvo al Saiyajin tocando su hombre impidiendo que se fuera por que eso no se iba aquedar así como así. Así que para darles su lección los tres sacaron tres conos atados con hilos - "¡Te mostraremos el terror de la Alianza del Amor!" - Ahora los tres lideres comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo del Saiyajin con sus "armas" - "¡Castigo divino!, ¡Castigo divino!, ¡Castigo divino!..." - repetían una y otra vez mientras lo atacaban. Sin embargo, Goku no estaba siendo afectado pero para nada a pesar de recibir tres golpes al mismo tiempo.

"Oigan, ¿Que es lo que intentan hacer?. Siento un poco de consquillas, je je je" - comentó de manera graciosa por que no pudo sentir casi nada.

Los tres se quedaron en shock al no ver a su enemigo inmutarse ante su furia - "¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!, ¡Se está resistiendo ante nuestros ataques, que imperdonable!" - exclamó Gozuaburou sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese sujeto?.

_**(Nota del Autor: Eso es normal, Goku es demasaido resistente como para recibir ataques tan simples como unos simples conos sin mencionar que los superaba ligaramente en tamaño)**_

"¿Esos eran ataques?. Pues creo que no sirvieron en los absoluto" - El Saiyajin había recibido golpes más letales en su vida de oponentes más fuertes y estos eran la excepción.

El trío se quedó aún más impactado ante su comentario, al parecer se estaba burlando de ellos... de nuevo - "¡¿Te atreves a subestimar nuestro poder?!. ¡Son Goku, eres despreciable!" - exclamó Kabusaki enfadado.

Goku conservaba la calma y trataba de calmarlos a ellos - "Miren, yo no quiero tener un combate en vano con ustedes. Así que vuelvo a sugerir que lo dejemos aquí, ¿Ok?" - se los volvió a pedir amablemente pero todavía eran igual de irrazonables.

"¡Ni lo creas, no dejaremos que te escapes y te lleves la atención de nuestras Diosas!. ¡Recibiras tu merecido quieres o no!" - amenazó Kouzou seriamente pero Goku simplemente suspiró mientras tocaba su frente por que estoy chicos eran muy necios. Analizó sus presencias y no eran la gran cosa ni siquiera para el nivel humano promedio, por ahora ya que eran monstruos de todas formas.

Antes de que alguno de los lideres hiciera algo, alguna de las bolsas de basura comenzaron a levitar en el aire y de ahí arrojaron su contenido hacia los chicos fanáticos.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Está usando algún truco extraño?" - preguntó uno de los lideres mientras se cubrían con sus manos.

Goku se quedó igual de confundido, ¿Quién habrá movido la basura hacia el aire?. La respuesta llegó cuando identificó quién era el responsable.

"¡Hey, no molesten a Goku-kun!" - Yukari llegó corriendo mientras accionaba su varita mágica, ella fue quien hizo ese truco de magia por que había visto a esos tres tonots molestar a su amigo. El Saiyajin volteó y vio a la brujita acercarse a el.

"¿Yukari-san?. ¿A que has venido hasta acá?" - preguntó al ver a su amiga infante.

Kabusaki se sorprendió al ver a su musa acercarse - "¡Qué suerte!, ¡Es Yukarin!" - así es como le llamaba en señal de respeto, admiración y amor.

"Goku-kun, ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Moka también acercandose a su destinado.

"Kurumu..." - Gouzaburou se quedó impactado al ver a su diosa de su club. Pero ella no era la única que vino por que también Moka había venido.

"Yo estoy bien pero ¿por han venido hasta acá?" - preguntó el Saiyajin desconcertado, no estaba incomodo al ver a sus amigas pero tenía sus dudas.

"¿Qué le están haciendo a Goku?" - exigió la Succubus al ver a otros chicos molestar al suyo.

"¡Yo he visto como golpeaban a Goku!" - Yukari fue quien respondió, también había sido testigo de sus acciones.

"¡Oh, que horrible!" - dijo Moka preocupada.

Goku se rascó la cabeza - "Bueno... eso es cierto pero la verdad es que no me hicieron ningún daño en lo absoluto, en serio" - comentó mientras reía, las tres chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso.

"Aquellos que molesten a Goku-kun no serán perdonados. ¡Varita mágica!" - declaró la brujita preparandose para su siguiente movimiento. En ese momento, con su magia accionó algunos utencilios de limpieza para atacar a los tres lideres.

"¡Quitenos esto de encima!. Alianza del amor... ¡Retirada!" - exclamó Kouzou y ahora los tres comenzaron a huir del lugar pero su venganza prevalecía - "¡Son Goku, esto no se quedará así!. ¡Haremos hasta lo imposible para apartarte de nuestras diosa sin importar si es lo último que hagamos!"

Yukari se sintió orgullosa de si misma por su truco - "Se lo tienen muy bien merecido. Goku-kun, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Yukari de forma amable.

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "Si Yukari-san, como les dije antes no me pasó nada"

"¡De cualquier modo, ha sido culpa de ellos!" - Kurumu no iba a quedarse de brazos crzados e iba tras ellos pero Goku simplemente la detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No Kurumu-san, no tiene caso darles una lección a esos chicos. Sé que tienen algún problema contra mi pero esa no es la manera de resolverlo, no valen la pena" - le sugirió por que no era de aquellos sujetos que usaban la violencia innescerio para atacar a gente más debil que el.

La Succubus sabía que tenía razón. Que bueno que su destinado era alguien sabio y a la vez inteligente (sin mencionar también lo apuesto y fuerte), por esa razón se enamaró de el.

"Pero Goku-kun... ¿Que piensas hacer la próxima vez si te los encuentras de nuevo?" - preguntó la vampiro por que no quería ni pensar que podrían hacerle.

Goku no estaba preocupado por nada - "Ya veré que hacer con ellos Moka-san, pero creo que por ahora debemos regresar a nuestras labores, ¿no lo créen?"

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza pero luego Kurumu le abrazó - "A mi no importa lo que esos chicos quieran hacerte, yo siempre estaré por tí y solo para tí por que tú eres mi destinado, Goku-kun" - ella estaba dispuesta a protejerle la espalda pero ella no era la única.

"¡Yo también. Usaré hasta el último gramo de mi magia para evitar que te hagan daño sin importar de quien se trate!" - Yukari estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y le abrazó del otro lado.

"Emm... yo ... también te protejeré" - Hasta Moka también haría lo mismo por su primer amigo. Dijo esa frase con algo de rubor en su cara mientras jugaba con sus dedos

"Gracias chicas" - Goku les sonrió por su ayuda y se sonrojaron las tres, pero la verdad no la iba a necesitar tratandose de esos tres sujetos.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día/En los Dormitorios  
**

Después de la jornada de clases, el Saiyajin volvió a su dormitorio para tomar un breve descanso para después entrenar pweo antes tenía que conseguir algo de alimentos. Mientras se recostaba en su cama estaba pensando en una cosa en particular.

_"Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que me fui de casa, espero que los muchachos estén pasandola bien en mi ausencia y que no descuiden sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, no han sabido nada de mi y creo que les preocupo un poco al no darles noticias sobre mi en la escuela. He escrito muchas cartas que indican el tiempo que estuve aquí y no he podido mandarselas por que no hay servicio postal o de comunicaciones para llamarles en la Montaña Paoz" _\- fue lo que estuvo pensando mientras pensaba en algúna solución y no tardó nin más de tres segundos - _"¡Ah, ya se que hacer!. Le pediré de favor al conductor del autubus que envie las cartas por mi. Si no mal recuerdo, el horario decía que cada viaje era cada mes y justamente mañana es cuando vuelve aquí" _\- Goku pensó en su brillante idea y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de alguien llamandolo.

_"Goku, Goku, ¿Me escuchas?"_

El Saiyajin se levantó y reconoció de quien era esa voz - "¿Eres tú Kaiosama?. ¡Wow, cuanto tiempo sin escucharte!" - habló telepaticamente a su antiguo maestro y guardián mientras veía el techo.

_**(Nota del Autor: Así es como normalmente Goku habla con la telepatia, mirando al cielo)  
**_

_"Si, me da el mismo gusto escucharte de nuevo mi muchacho. En fín iré al grano, necesito que vengas a mi planeta en este mismo momento, es algo muy importante" _\- Kaiosama del Norte necesitaba hablar con el.

"¿Algo muy importante?, ¿Y que puede ser Kaiosama?" - inquirió el Saiyajin con la ceja levantada.

_"Es algo que quería decirte hace un tiempo pero no tuve tiempo para hacerlo y se trata especificamente del lugar donde estás"_

"¿El lugar donde estoy?, ¿Te refieres la Academia Yōkai?" - el chico con cola de mono sabía que este lugar era un lugar muy... especial por así decirlo pero si Kaiosama tenía que decirle algo al respecto eso quería decir que ese lugar tenía un historia muy importante. Al fín y al cabo era uno de los muchos guardianes del universo y estaba al tanto de los sucesos que pasaban en la historia del universo, al menos de su propia región.

_"Exacto Goku, hay cosas que no sabes acerca de esa escuela y es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo"_

Goku lo estuvo pensando pero luego aceptó su petición pero había un minusculo detalle - "Kaiosama... ¿podría ser después de la comida?. Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, je je je" - su estomago rugió por que estaba hambriento.

Kaiosama del Norte suspiró de frustación y puso la mano sobre su frente - _"¡Si la comida es lo que te preocupa entonces te daré la que tu quieras. Solo ven aquí pronto!" _\- exclamó un poco molesto por que siempre el Saiyajin hacía lo que se le antojara desde el día en que lo conocío.

"Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo. No es necesario que me grites Kaiosama, enseguida voy" - Goku intentó calmar su angustia y luego puso sus dedos en su frente para localizar el otro mundo para después irse con su Teletransportación.

* * *

**Planeta Kaio del Norte  
**

Kaiosama estaba caminando en circulos alrededor de su jardín por que estaba esperando a que el Saiyajin llegase a su planeta. Unos segundos después Goku apareció justo al frente de el y se sorprendió pero un poco, todavía no se acostumbraba a su entrada aprendida de los habitantes del planeta Yadrat.

"Vaya, ya hora de que llegaras Goku" - comentó mientras se ajustaba sus lentes oscuros.

"Je je je, disculpa por la demora Kaiosama" - El chico de pelo de punta se rascó la cabeza mientras reía y luego vio a sus dos asistentes - "Hola Bubbles, hola Gregory" - les saludó a su amigo mono y a su amigo luciernaga y estos hicieron los mismo pero recordó lo importante - "Entonces... ¿Había algo importante que querías decirme acerca de la Academia Yōkai?"

"¿Eh?. ¡Oh si, es cierto!. Quería charlar contigo acerca de ese misterioso lugar de la tierra, pero yo no soy el único que hablar acerca de ese tema. El Gran Kaiosama también quiere hablar contigo" - El Guardián de la region norte del universo dijo de manera seria.

"¿El Gran Kiosama?. Wow, supongo que si debe ser muy importante, ¿verdad?" - inquirió el Saiyajin rascandose la barbilla.

Su antiguo maestro asintió con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que si, tanto el como yo y los otros Kaiosamas estamos al tanto de los eventos que pasan en el universo y es nuestro deber advertirnos si pasa algún inconveniente"

"Ya veo. Por cierto Kaiosama, ¿Donde está la comida?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con mucho entusiasmo por que tenía mucha hambre y por que se lo había prometido.

"Cuando lleguemos al planeta del Gran Kaiosama podrás comer todo lo que quieras mientras hablamos de ello" - dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

"¡Que bien!" - Goku saltó muy alto de la emoción - "¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, ¡Vamos allá!

"Si" - Ambos estuvieron viendose por unos segundos sin decir algo hasta que Kaiosama comenzó a reirse y eso dejó confundido a Goku.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué pasa?. ¿De que es lo que te estás riendo, Kaiosama?" - preguntó Goku confundido.

El Kaio de piel azul estaba conteniendo su risa con sus manos - "Lo siento, es que no podía evitar ver lo chistoso que te ves con este traje" - comentó mientras seguía riendose. Normalmente siempre llevaba distintos conjuntos de trajes Gin de pelea pero hoy parecía un mono cilindrero. Pero eso no era lo único, también había visto por lo que había pasado en la academia durante el transcurso del mes sobre todo por esas tres chicas que andan tras el.

Goku se vio a sí mismo y tocó su uniforme - "Si, me hubiera gustado llevar mi traje de pelea pero desafortunadamente tengo que llevar este incomodo uniforme durante el horario escolar. Es por eso que llevo por debajo el traje Saiyajin que me dieron Vegeta y Bulma para que no me resulte tan incomodo, el problema sigue siendo la corbata" - comentó mientras se ajustaba el cuello.

Kaio del Norte terminó de reirse mientras tosía un poco - "Bien, creo que ya es suficiente perdida tiempo. Es hora de irnos Goku"

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "De acuerdo, usaré la Teletransportación para llegar más pronto" - Luego, Goku puso su mano sobre su ex-mentor y usó sus otros dedos para ponerlos en su cabeza.

* * *

**Planeta del Gran Kaiosama**

Ambos estaban sentados en una gran mesa del palacio del Gran Kaio disfrutando de un banquete que se daba ahí acompañados de los otros Kaiosamas de las otrs tres regiones del universo y por supuesto estaba el Gran Kaio como alfitrión, también estaban acompañados de los luchadores discípulos de sus respectivas galaxias.

"Goku, espero que algún día podamos volver a enfrentarnos por que he incrementado mis poderes. Desde que volviste a la vida no ha habido un oponente lo suficientemente fuerte para mi en el torneo. Espero que nuestro encuentro sea en el próximo torneo" - habló su rival del otro mundo de parte de la Galaxia Oeste, Paikuhan. De hecho no había tenido un reto como el suyo cuando pelearon por primera vez en el torneo del más allá desde hace muchos años atrás.

Goku estaba terminando otra ración más de comida - "Como tu digas Paikuhan, yo también quisiera pelear contigo" - dijo con toda sinceridad aunque tal vez el no tendría alguna posibilidad. Siguió comiendo hasta saciar su apetito pero luego fijó su mirada a cierta persona - "Por cierto Gran Kaiosama, todavía estoy deseando volver al otro mundo para comenzar su sesión entrenamiento. Creo que todavía faltan más 200 años, 'cierto? " - comentó mientras tenía la boca llena.

"Ehhh... si Goku, te prometo que te entrenaré en 250 años" - dijo el Gran Kaio algo nervioso mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente - _"Creo que necesitaré otros 250 años para prepararme si quiero lidiar con este chico. Además, no entiendo por qué necesita de mi entrenamiento" _\- el sabía que Goku ya era lo suficientemente poderoso para su nivel considerandose la persona más fuerte de este universo pero creo que con su actitud inocente no le hace pensar en las cosas del todo. Pero entonces recordó algo el proposito de su visita - "Por cierto Goku, me he enterado de parte del Kaio del Norte que estás asistiendo a un lugar llamado la Academia Yōkai, ¿no es verdad?" - le preguntó al reconocer su vestimenta, los que iban a ese lugar llevaban esa clase de uniforme.

"Si es verdad, Kaiosama me dijo que usted tenía algo importante que decirme acerca de ese lugar"

"Efectivamente Goku. La Academia Yōkai no es un lugar ordinario... al menos no para los estandares humanos" - comentó el guardián anciano ajustando sus gafas oscuras.

"Si... creo que eso ya me dí cuenta con rapidéz" - justo se dio cuenta el primer día de clases. Era obvio que este lugar no era normal, no cualquier escuela tiene tanto estudiantes como el personal siendo monstruos de todo tipo existentes.

"Esto es importante para tí ya que tu eres un habitante del planeta Tierra. La academia se encuentra en el Reino Yōkai, que es una barrera dimesional para separar a los Youkai de los terricolas, por esa razón no han podido coexisitir. La Tierra no es es precisamente el mejor planeta del universo pero si uno de los mejores en tener un bellos paisaje y como tu sabes, los monstruos, a pesar de tener como ventaja el poder, son superados en numero. Los monstruos tienen miedo de los humanos" - El jefe de los Kiosamas le explicaba al Saiyajin como vivían los Youkai desde la antiguedad.

"Pero yo he vivido en el mundo de los humanos desde hace mucho y hasta el día de hoy no son peligrosos. Vegeta y Piccoro al principio solían ser de los malos pero ahora son unos de mis mejores amigos y nos han ayudado en nuestras batallas. Creo que no sería muy difícil que los Youkai convivan en paz y armonía" - dijo con toda esperanza, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_**(Nota del Autor: La frase "... Y hasta el día de hoy no son peligrosos" se que no es del todo cierta por que los primeros enemigos de Goku fueron humanos que tenían habilidades especiales y tenían ambiciones, como por ejemplo la Patrulla Roja y Tao Pai Pai)**_

El Gran Kaio asintió con la cabeza por que tenía un buen argumento - "Tienes razón en eso Goku, pero esta separación ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo. Te haré una pregunta personal, ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hiciste hace más de medio siglo en el pasado?" - El Saiyajin asintió afirmando su respuesta - "Bueno, creo que fuiste testigo de como vivieron los Youkai y los humanos de aquellos tiempos. Todo comenzó por ahi, poco después de que regresaste al presente el numero de habitantes Youkai comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, así que para evitar su extinción total decidieron crear el Reino Yōkai en un lugar muy apartado de la Tierra. Aparte, los seres humanos pueden ser más de mente abierta mientras que los Youkai no. Tienden a permanecer cautivos su propio reino e incluso se disfrazan de humanos para pasar inadvertidos. Basicamente, la desconfianza es su peor defecto. El Piccoro original pasó la mayor parte de su vida en lsa soledad, por lo tanto también cuenta"

"Buen punto" - Goku estaba reflexionando acerca de eso. Era cierto, había visto que la relación entre los Youkai y los humanos en la época fudal era terrible pero el y sus amigos de aquel tiempo se encargaban de conservar la paz de cualquier peligro. Incluso sus amigas de la escuela le habían mencionando sus vidas dificiles en el mundo humano antes de que se conocieran.

"De todas formas la escuela fue creada por uno de los Tres Señores Oscuros, Tenmei Mikogami. Ellos son los lideres de facto del Reino Yōkai, ya que tienen un gran poder que cualquier otra persona, bueno al menos no para tu nivel. El punto es que tu aceptación en ese lugar no es pura coincidencia, es probable que hayas sido reclutado ahí para satisfacer los propositos del director de esa esa escuela, en especial ya que tienes a tu merced la Perla de Shikkon y es muy ambisiada por los Youkai desde que se creó, incluso los Youkai de esta época todavía la desean. Es importante que sepas eso" - El Gran Kaiosama terminó con una advertencia muy seria. Si fuera un humano quien estuviera en su lugar tendría muchas precauciones pero tratandose de Goku no hay obstaculo que se lo oponga en su camino.

_**(Nota del Autor: Creo que con la frase "Si fuera un humano el que estuviera en su lugar..." me imagino que ya saben a que me refiero, ¿o no?.**_

"Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo. ¿Hay algúna otra cosa más que quiera decirme?" - inquirió el Saiyajin curioso.

"Por ahora no, eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Pero de todas formas ten mucho cuidado en ese lugar" - respondió el anciono Kai mientras ponía su barba sobre su espalda.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias por la comida Gran Kaiosama. Bueno, creo que me retiro para volver a la academia" - pero antes de que se fuera, el Kaio del norte le detuvo.

"Un segundo Goku, una cosa más. Nosotros no somos los únicos que sabemos acerca de lo que estás pasando. También los Supremos Kaiosamas están al tanto de la situación y ellos saben tanto de ese lugar como nosotros"

"Ahh, ¿Así que ellos también lo saben?" - le preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza. Era muy obvio que ellos también lo supieron ya que eran de un rango superior y era bastante claro que estuvieran al tanto de las cosas que pasan en el universo. Probablemente los Supremos Kaiosama tendrían una charla con el dentro de muy pronto.

"Bueno eso era todo lo que queríamos decirte Goku, espero verte otra vez y cuidate de esa academia" - Kaiosama del Norte se despidió de su antiguo estudiante y le dio otro consejo. Goku tomó en cuenta los consejos de las deidades y les dio un pulgar arriba acompañado de su confiada sonrisa, luego puso sus dedod en su frente para hacer la Teletransportación.

_**(Nota del Autor: Era obvio que hasta el Gran Kaiosama supiera acerca de lo que vivió Goku en la época feudal por que ha vivido millones de años en el universo al igual que las otras deidades)**_

* * *

**Academia** **Yōkai **

Goku regresó a su habitación del campus y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7:15 a.m. del siguiente día, casi era la hora de iniciar las clases. Probablemente el tiempo pasó rápido por el corto tiempo que estuvo en el otro mundo. Recogió sus cosas para después salir de su habitación para ir a la academia.

* * *

**Unas Horas Después**

La primera mitad del periodo transcurrió "aparentemente" con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo en donde estaba reunido con Moka, Kurumu y Yukari.

"Oigan, ¿no créen que esos que esos tres han estado muy cerca de nosotras últimamente?" - preguntó Kurumu a sus amigos.

Goku interrumpió su absorción de ramen y fijó su mirada en la Succubus - "¿De que hablas, Kurumu-san?" - preguntó con la boca llena.

Yukari sabía de lo que estaba hablando - "Yo también he experimentado algo así..."

* * *

**Flashback de Yukari**

_La pequeña bruja estaba caminando en los pasillos de la escuella llevando entre sus manos material de audiovisual para una clase. _

_"Esto es pesado" - se dijo a sí misma por que llevaba muchas cosas, ojalá le hubiera pedido ayuda a cualquiera de sus amigos como a Goku para que fuera más fácil. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente sola por que sintió que alguien la seguía y su teoría fue cierta cuando pudo ver un flash por detrás._

_"Hey. ¿A quién le estás tomando fotos?" - Cuando volteó ella vio al chico alto con gafas con una camara fotográfica, al parecer la estaba espiando._

_Kabusaki se sobresaltó y comenzó a tomar muchas fotos al azar con su camara - "¡Estoy sancando fotos a los cambios hechos en la Academia!. ¡Es mi deber como miembro del Club de Fotografía!" - dijo eso como pretexto para no ser señalado como culpable pero de todas formas Yukari le vio con expresión de intriga._

* * *

**Fín del Flashback**_  
_

"También yo" - comentó Kurumu con un suspiro de fastidio mientras recordaba por lo que pasó.

* * *

**Flashback de Kurumu**

_La Succubus estaba comprando en la tienda ingredientes para una receta - "Esencia de vainilla, polvo para hornear, una botella de licor" - luego de comprar las cosas se puso muy feliz y entusiasmada - "¡Perfecto, estoy segura de que esto le encantará a Goku-kun!" - ella sabía que su destinado su cosa favorita era comer toda clase de comida a montón y estaba muy segura de sí misma de que esto haría que cayera sus brazos y también que solo bastaría una ración por que lo iba a hacer con 'amor'. Sin embargo, ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien le estaba observando y claramente estaba en lo cierto, por detrás de las escaleras estaba Gouzaburou espiandola mientras estaba tratando de lucirse ante su idolo.  
_

_"¿Q... Qué?" - a pesar de que no le estaba viendo la cara, la Succubus tuvo un escalofrío por que sentía algo de pavor._

_Luego, estuvo caminando en los corredores y pudo escuchar claramente los pasos del regordete por que le estaba siguiendo, aumentó ligeramente el paso y este hacía lo mismo - "¡Siguer ahí...!" - Kurumu se dijo por dentro y comenzaba a sentir miedo._

_Incluso cuando salió del baño estaba ahí parado sosteniendo una flor entre sus manos, al parecer estaba llegando muy lejos._

_En la clase de gimnasia, ella y todas las demás chicas estaban haciendo estiramientos y cuando la Succubus estiró las piernas pudo por ver por detrás al mismo acosador viendo su retaguardia, ya se había pasado de la raya._

* * *

**Fín del Flashback**

"Comparado a que te saquen fotos, ser perseguida por alguien es mucho más estresante" - comentó Kurumu fastidiada mientras seguía comiendo.

"Es cierto..." - Moka le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando escuchó sus relatos, a pesar de que no había pasado exactamente por lo mismo sabía como se sentían. Goku escuchó claramente lo que ambos dijeron y estuvo pensando en las cosas en especial por ese trío del club de fans.

"Esos chicos asustan" - comentó Yukari con escalofríos.

"Si tienen problemas obscenos, podemos acabar con ellos. El problema está con Goku" - Kurumu planeaba hacer un ataque contra esos tres chicos.

"Si si" - Yukari estaba de acuerdo con ella. A pesar de ser un cabeza llena de aire, debes en cuando tenía buenas ideas.

Sin embargo Moka no estaba tan de acuerdo con su plan - "¿No sería mejor que consultaramos con un profesor acerca de esto?" - dio una mejor sugerencia por que era demasiado precipatado hacer una emboscada.

"Hablando de eso, ¿No sería mejor que nosotras escoltáramos a Goku?" - al preguntar eso el Saiyajin se quedó confuso - "Con lo fuerte que es, podríamos acabar con ellos si aparecen de nuevo. ¡Sería como un golpe en el estomago!" - dijo la Succubus con un sonrisa confiada y de brazos cruzados. Sabía que con el poder que tenía su destinado, no serían de mucho problema.

"Actualmente es _'matar a dos pajaros de un tiro'_" - eso era lo que trataba de decir según el punto de vista de la brujita - "¿Que opinas Goku-kun?. ¿Es un buen plan verdad?" - le preguntó y las tres chicas voltearon a ver a su amigo con cola de mono.

"Chicas, no pueden hacer algo así" - comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados y eso dejó perplejas a Kurumu y a Yukari - "Se muy bien que esos chicos tienen ideas erroneas pero eso no significa que deban responder de la misma manera, incluso personas como ellos no merecen recibir esa clase de tratos" - al decir eso comenzaron a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo y estaba en lo cierto. A parte, el Saiyajin era demasiado poderoso incluso con los tres juntos, hasta los vencería con un simple golpe.

"¡Wow, eso es muy sabio de tu parte Goku-kun!" - Moka lo felicitó por dar ese sabio consejo. El sabía siempre cuando usar la fuerza y cuando no.

"¡Desu, desu. Es cierto!" - Yukari también lo felicitó por que a diferencia de muchos chicos, el si tenía cerebro y sabía como usarlo. Kurumu simplemente suspiró de rendición pero sabía también que su destinado tenía razón.

"Pero de todas formas, si alguno de esos chicos intenta hacer algo sospechoso con alguna de ustedes. Entonces se las veran conmigo" - Goku les dio sú tradicional sonrisa y les hizo la promesa de protegerlos si esos tres lideres intentaban propasarse con ellas. Las chicas se sonrojaron al oír esas dulces palabras, sin duda alguna era un completo caballero.

"¡Kyaaaaa, gracias Goku-kun!" - Moka, Kurumu y Yukari chillaron de felicidad y le dieron las gracias por haber ofrecido su ayuda.

"Je je je, no hay de que, para eso son los amigos" - comentó el Saiyajin apenado mientras se rascaba el cuello para después seguir comiendo

* * *

***Intermission***

***Se ve a Moka sosteniendo su rosario en medio de su pecho mientras que Goku hace lo mismo pero con su Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas***

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

***Se ve a Inner Moka de brazos cruzados y su rosario brillando de color rojo mientras que Goku en su forma SSJ4 con la misma esfera***

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día/En los Dormitorios**

Goku regresó a su cuarto después de terminar las clases, tenía pensado hacer lo que planeó el día de ayer. Terminaba de escribir la última carta que narraba los sucesos de esta semana y tenía que enviar este al igual que todas las demás a su familia al otro lado de la barrera dimensional como se lo había explicado el Gran Kaio. Guardó el último de los sobres y lo puso en una maleta para después salir de los dormitorios.

"Limpiar, limpiar. ¡Es tan divertido, es tan divertido!" - Yukari estaba felizmente barriendo el patio de la escuela con ayuda de varias escobas que estaban barriendo por sí solas a causa de su magia. Sin embargo interrumpió su tarea por que pudo ver a Goku salir de los dormitorios y llevababa en sus manos una maleta. La bruja se sobresaltó por que creía que Goku se estaba marchando sin razón algo y tenía que avisarle a las demás.

Mientras Tanto en las azoteas, Moka estaba sobre el varandal pensando sobre algunas cosas y una de ellas era precisamente sobre Goku, normalmente siempre piensa sobre el una o dos veces al día desde el primer en que lo conoció. Habían pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo incluyendo sus encuentros con Kurumu y con Yukari, la verdad es que ella quisiera saber un poco más de su vida empezando por quién es en realidad pero todavía tenía que dejarle tiempo para que tenga la confianza para decirles con más calma.

"¡Oye, Moka-san!" - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando Yukari llegó corriendo.

"¿Qué sucede, Yukari-chan?" - la vampiro le preguntó por que se veía preocupada por algo... o por alguien.

"Yo estaba barriendo hace un momento, y eh visto a Goku-kun caminando como fuese abandonar el instituto. Y de alguna manera, parecía que pensaba en algo mientras cargaba su mochila.

"Pensando..." - se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que tuvo una respuesta- ¡Esto es malo!, ¡Goku está pensando en abandonar la escuela!. " - Moka no podía créer lo que acabó de escuchar, ¿Acaso Goku piensa irse de la academia?. Si fuera, ¿entonces por qué?, ¿en que estaba pensando el Saiyajin?. Sea lo que sea tenían que ir lo antes posible para así razonar con el antes de que sea tarde, pero antes tenían que ir por Kurumu para que les ayude.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Goku estaba esperando cerca de la parada del autobús a que llegara el transporte para que el misterioso conductor permitiese llevar sus cartas a la residencia de la familia son. También había hecho otras cartas similares para enviarselas a la Corporación Capsula para que también supieran acerca de su vida en la escuela.

_"Mmmm, ¿Que debo hacer para matar el tiempo?. Por que todavía falta mucho"_ \- vio nuevamente los horarios y se dio cuenta de que faltaban casi quince minutos, de haberlo sabido mejor hubiera salido al menos al ultimo minuto y hubiera llegado a este mismo lugar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Así que para consumir el tiempo decidió hacer un ligero entrenamiento.

"¡Son Goku!" - pero antes de que iniciara con sus estiramientos, cierto grupo de personas le habían llamado y esas personas resultaro nser los mismo chico que conoció ayer.

"¿Yo?, ahhh pero si son ustedes, je je je" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se reía. Kouzou, Gouzaburou y Kabusaki estaban formados y de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Vinimos hasta aquí para cobrar nuestra venganza por que nustro asunto no ha terminado!" - declaró Kouzou.

"Aunque no estamos seguros de hacia donde te diriges..." - Gouzaburou siguió hablando y luego su otro compañero Kabusaki continuó.

"¡Esto está fuera de los límites de la escuela!. ¡Podemos hacer cuanto queramos!" - como estaban apartados de los terrenos de la academia, este lugar era perfecto para su ejecución de parte de la Alianza del Amor.

Goku no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando los tres, creo que parecía una clase de amenaza o algo así - "Oigan, no se de que hablan, ¿pero no podemos resolver esto de otra forma?" - preguntó cona la esperanza de que fueran razonables.

"¡De ninguna manera!. ¡No vamos a seguir permitiando que estés cerca de nuestras diosas ni un segundo más!" - luego de decir eso, los tres comenzaron a transformarse en sus verdaderas formas:

Kasahara Kouzou se puso un cono sobre su cabeza y este se alargó como una sombrilla marrón cubriendo la parte superior del cuerpo hasta las rodillas con un ojo y una boca.

El cuello de Naga Kabusaki se estiró más de los normal como si fuera de goma pero seguía conservando su cuerpo.

Y por ultimo, Taira Gouzaburou su verdadera forma consistía solamente en que su cuerpo engordó aún más y los rasgos faciales eran casi visibles.

Goku no estaba para nada impresionado al ver las verdaderas formas de la Alianza del Amor, más bien estaba decepcionando y a la vez perplejo al ver sus extraños cuerpos, incluso la diferencia de sus poderes casi ni se notaba.

"¿Esa... es su verdadera indentidad?. Pero si se ven muy raros" - comentó Goku tratando de no ser ofensivo mientras les señalaba con el dedo. Ya había visto transformaciones más descentes en su vida pero estos tipos eran la excepción.

"¿Q... Qué?, ¡¿Estás tratando de burlante de nuestra moda?!" - preguntó Kouzou molesto por que lo tomó como un insulto.

"Emmm... bueno yo no... verás..." - El Saiyajin no sabía como decirles su opinión sin herir sus sentimientos pero era inevitable que no les mintiera.

"De hecho, somos monstruos que hemos sido objeto de burlas" - dijo Gouzaburou con algo de depresión.

"En esa escuela llena de magnificas y hermosas chicas. ¡No hay chicas a quiénes les gustemos!. En cambio tu, Son Goku... hemos estado oyendo las conversaciones de la mayoría de las mujeres y todas ellas hablan solamente de ti, ¡y eso nos molesta!'" - exclamó Kabusaki de la misma forma.

"Es por eso... Odiamos a la gente que consigue gustarles a las chicas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo" - terminó de hablar Kouzou.

Goku escuchó cada palabra de los tres pero de todas formas seguía sin comprender algo - "Miren, creo que entiendo por lo que les pasa pero eso no es motivo para que usen la violencia para resolver sus problemas, y bueno... no se como decirles esto pero quiero ser lo más sincero posible. Creo que sus verdaderas formas son algo ridiculas al igual que sus poses" - finalmente Goku dijo lo que tenía que decir desde un principio.

Los miembros de la Alianza del Amor tomaron su comentario como si fuera un golpe en el estomago y muy fuerte - "¡¿Tú... te atreves a burlarte de nosotros?!. ¡¿De nuestros problemas... de nuestra formas... y de nuestra oragnización?!, ¡Eres un monstruo Goku, que impordenable!. ¡Por ello recibirás el castigo definitivo!" - exclamó Kuzou tratando de contener las lagrimas y comenzó con el primer ataque. Con su cuerpo de sombrilla creó una rafaga de viento pero eso no fue lo suficiente para inmutar a Goku, lo único que se movía era su cabello por la brisa.

"No dejaremos que escapes" - el de los anteojos intentó apresarlo con su cuello largo pero simplemente no podía por que el cuerpo del chico pelo de punta era demasiado rígido y no podía inmovilizarlo - _"¿Como puede ser tan duro Son Goku?" _\- parecía como si estuviera apretando una roca en lugar de una montaña.

El regordete solamente se puso a su espalda para evitar que escape y para ello le dio una apretón con sus brazos - "¡No entiendes el sufrimiento de la gente como nosotros!" - intentó meter a su enemigo en su grasoso cuerpo pero tampoco servía de nada.

"Nuestras idolos son las únicas que pueden curar nuestro dolor!"

"¡No podemos perdornar que la alejes de nosotras!" - mientras hablaban, la Alianza del Amor intentó hacer lo posible por acabar con su enemigo pero por algúna extraña razón ningúna podía hacerlo. Ya les extraba que con sus formas humana no eran lo suficiente pero con su formas de monstruos tampoco lo era, se estaban preguntando como rayos podía resistirse ante su furia.

_"Oh por favor, ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?" _\- si quisieran atacarle, por lo menos hubieran hecho algo mejor o con más esfuerzo. Estos chicos buscaban la forma de humillarse a sí mismos sin la necesidad de que el les hiciera algo - "Si eso todo lo que pueden hacer. Bueno, creo que es mi turno"

"¿Qué?" - antes de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto, Goku expulsó una barrera de ki expulsando a los tres de un solo impulso y terminaron volando al cielo chocando contra el suelo.

"¡Eso dolió!" - comentaron los tres al mismo tiempo adoloridos por el impacto.

"Oigan, ¿no les pasó nada?, ¿se lastimaron?" - el Saiyajin preguntó preocupado por su estado por que pensó que creyó haberse pasado un poquito.

"¡Goku-kun!" - una voz le llamó del cielo, el Saiyajin incluyendo a los otros voltearon hacia arriba y pudieron ver a Moka acompañado de Yukari y Kurumu quien las cargaba con ayuda de sus alas.

"¡Esa voz es...!"

"¿Moka-san?, ¿Kurumu-san?, ¿Yukari-san?" - el Saiyajin pudo ver de lejos a las chicas.

"S... son muy pesadas, ¿por qué estoy volando de nuevo?" - preguntó la Succubus algo cansada por llevar a dos personas bordo.

"Lo siento, aún no conozco el hechizo mágico para poder volar" - la brujita se disculpó por que todavía no ha aprendido un hechizo tan util.

"Dejemos eso aún lado, Kurumu-chan..." - la vampiro de cabellos rosas sabía que eso no era lo importante si no otra cosa

"¡Dejénmelo a mí!" - comentó Kurumu mientras seguía volando y aterrizó a unos mentros del Saiyajin.

Goku vio a sus tres amigas aterrizar enfrente de el - "Chicas, ¿Por qué han venido hasta acá?" - preguntó curiosos pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta oral, recibió una cachetada en el mejilla de parte de Moka - "¡¿P... por qué hiciste eso?!" - preguntó el Saiyajin muy sorprendido por las respuesta, esa bofetada le dolió más que los ataques que había recibido del club de fans y no solo físicamente.

La vampiro tenía lagrimas en sus ojos - "¡Tonto!, ¡Eres un tonto, Goku-kun!. Somos amigos, ¿no?, creí que tu promestiste que nos protegerías si algo nos fuera a pasar, ¿y ahora quieres irte?, ¿No recuerdas por lo que hemos pasado?. ¡No lo hagas por favor!" - Moka le suplicó que no se fuera.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga mientras seguía frotando su mejilla - "¿Pero... de que estás hablando?" - en seguida Yukari fue la siguiente en hablar.

"Es cierto, recuerdo que fui salvada de unos malvados y con las dulces palabras que vinieron de Goku-kun"

"Y yo también, fui rescatada de forma heróica y valiente de parte mi destinado" - Kurumu se puso de su lado mientras intentaba convencerlo. El Saiyajin seguía sin entender a que se referían a pesar de que le estaban contando por lo que habían pasado en la escuela.

"Por eso estamos aquí, ¿cierto?. Nosotras también te protejeremos sin importar de quien se trate, Goku-kun" - terminó de hablar Moka mientras que ella y las demás cerraban los ojos al estilo anime. _**(Cliché del anime)**_

Goku no sabía que decirles por que no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron, era cierto que si eran buenos amigos pero lo que no comprendían las chicas es que no pensaba irse de la academia si no por otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de la Alianza del Amor estaban llorando al ver esa escena que les partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

"Que terrible... Es tan Terrible. Ellas le están diciendo esas cosas enfrente de nosotros..." - Kabusaki intentó envolver a su amada con su larga extensión.

"**Manogamia**... Son Goku ha violado las leyes de la monogamia"

"Solo tú... ¡Te golpearé hasta que mueras!" - esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora sin duda alguna querían asesinar al Saiyajin por hacer un acto imperdonable.

_**(Nota del Autor: En los humanos, la Monogamia es un modelo de relaciones afectivo-sexuales basado en un ideal de exclusividad sexual por un periodo de tiempo que podría durar toda la vida entre dos personas unidas por un vínculo sancionado por el matrimonio, por la ley o por el derecho consuetudinario. Al practicante o creyente en este modelo de relación se le llama monógamo)**_

"¡Ahí vienen!" - comentó Yukari mientras volteaban a ver como el grupo comenzó a acercarse.

"Yukari... ese cuerpo tuyo aún no desarrollado, pero que está floreciendo... ¡Será envuelto por mi largo cuello!" - Kabusaki quería envolver el cuerpo de la bruja con una de sus largas extremedidades.

"¡Kyaaaaa, de ningúna manera!" - la niña se escudó a lado de Goku por que eso le desagradó demasiado por ese deseo tan... perverso

"¡Kurumu!. Dejemos que nuestras miradas se crucen y crearemos un mundo de amor solo para nosotros dos" - comentó Gouzaburou con lujuria.

La Succubus se espantó y se escondió en la espalda del Saiyajin para pretegerse - "¡Estás loco!, ¡¿Como que 'nuestras miradas'?!. ¡Eres un gordo acosador!" - ella no quería estar con esa ballena con patas grasienta. En cambio, su destinado era 1000% lo opuesto a el empezando con el cuerpo.

Por ultimo, Kouzou comenzó a girar su cuerpo de sombrilla crando un viento - "Moka, aún en una fuerte lluvia, si los rayos del ultravioletas atacan tu piel. ¡Yo siempre seré tu paraguas del amor!" - Al decir eso, Moka se estremeció y también se escudó detrás de su amigo.

"No es necesario..." - al parecer el viento no era lo único que estaba creando por que también estaba secretando una esencia bastante extraña y eso era desagradable. La Alianza del Amor se estaba acercando poco a poco para tomar a la fuerza a sus diosas pero GOku se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Ya basta!. ¡Ustedes me dijeron que sus problemas vienen de parte mía y que querían resolverlos precisamente conmigo. Así que les pido de la manera más atenta que dejan en paz a las chicas! - declaró Goku poniendo una palma de su mano para detenerlos. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa en proteger a sus amigas de sujetos que intentaban propasarse con ellas.

"Goku-kun..." - las chicas susurraron algo preocupadas y a la vez sonrojadas.

"Chicas, mantengasnse atrás de mi. Yo me encargo de estos sujetos" - dijo el Saiyajin alzando su pulgar en señal de confianza.

Por un lado, los miembros del club sabían que tenái razón - "Casi lo olvidamos... ¡El enemigo que debemos vencer, eres tú!" - Ahora es cuando debían hacer su movimiento super especial - "¡Vamos!. Nosotros, la Alianza del Club de Fans. **¡Ataque definitivo!, ¡Unión del ataque de furia!, ¡Fusión!" **\- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y después hicieron su mejor truco bajo la manga. Los tres se juntaron y fueron cubridos por una

_"¿Fusión?" - _Goku se quedó impresionado al escuchar eso por que pensó que era la única persona que sabía esa técnica, tal vez sean personas debiles pero hasta ellos tienen algo que no se esperaban. Ahora se preguntaba como iba a ser el resultado, tal vez no sería el mismo resultado que la Danza de la Fusión de los habitantes del planeta Metamoru, ni mucho menos con las Potaras por que ambas requieren a dos sujetos y esta fusión es distinta por que esta vez son trs individuos quienes la ejecutan.

_**(Nota del Autor: En realidad, Goku no es el único que sabe la Danza de la Fusión. Vegeta, Goten y Trunks también la saben por que estos cuatro ya había hecho esas fusiones en distintas peleas)**_

Unos segundos después, la luz se desvaneció para revelar al nuevo individuo. Ahora había un monstruo compuesto con las partes de los tres; crecieron mucho en altura, su cuerpo era el mismo que el de Gouzaburou (Con lo mismo me refiero a que era el mismo cuerpo grasoso e incluso tenía su rostro en el), tenía el paraguas de parte de Kouzou como joroba y su rostro el casi el mismo que el Kabusaki solo que en lugar de llevar sus rasgos faciles tenía los de Kouzou. Llevaba la misma túnica rosada con azul como vestimenta.

"¿Ves esta forma?. ¿Por qué no me llamas _Hermano Mayor_?, ¡Ahora con esta forma somos invencibles!" - se presentaron a sí mismo mientras hacían varios movimientos para lucirse en señal de exceso de ego.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver su nueva transformación excepto Goku por que ni siquiera estaba impresionado, al menos no del todo; su apariencia cambió cambió demasiado pero su poder no tanto, sin duda alguna este es resultado de su extraña "Fusión" no comparada paraa nada a la Danza Metamoru. En ese momento, el Saiyajin no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, tanto el montruo fusionado como las chicas lo miraron de manera extraña al ver su reacción.

"¡¿D... De qué rayos te estás riendo, bastardo?!" - exigió el Hermano Mayor poniendose rojo de la verguenza y de la ira y querían saber los tres que estaba viendo de gracioso. Esa misma pregunta se podrían hacer las chicas pero sin usar el termino "Bastardo".

El Saiyajin estaba recostado en el suelo mientras tenía sus manos en su estomago por que le estaba comenzando a doler el estomago. Poco a poco comenzó levantarse mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Yo... yo lo siento, es que... no pude evitar reir por lo chistosos que se ven en este momento... Desculpenme" - Goku se disculó mientras recuperaba algo de aire después de reir tanto.

Tras decir eso, los montruos fusionados se quedaron en shock como si un puñal hubiera penetrado sus corazones, aún con esa forma poderosa su peor enemigo se atrevía burlarse como si no fuera la gran cosa

"¡Eres... eres... un maldito!. ¡Como te atreves a seguir riendote de la Alianza del Amor como si fueramos basuras!, ¡Son Goku... ya nos tienes hartos, no vamos a permitir que te sigas burlando de nosotros!" - exclamó el Hermano Mayor sumamente furioso mientras lanzaba un puño para golperlo.

"¡Goku!" - Kurumu gritó preocupada y trató de decirle que esquivara su ataque pero ya era tarde por que el puño del monstruo chocó contra el suelo.

"¡Goku-kun!" - Yukari también gritó y pensó que su amigo resultó ser afectado por el ataque.

_"Je je, lo conseguimos" -_ El montruo de un solo ojo sacó su puño de la tierra y creyó haber conseguido la victoria - "¡¿Q...Qué?! - Sin embargo, cuando sacaron el puño de la tierra no había ni un rastro del Saiyajin y se preguntaba donde estaba.

"Yoo hoo, aquí estoy amigos" - una voz vino de por arriba y cuando el monstruo alzó la vista se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, pudieron ver a Goku ¿levitando en el cielo?. Estaba flotando en el aire con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa confiada.

Moka, Kurumu y Yukari se quedaron impresionadas no solo por el hecho de que su amigo había esquivado el ataque a una velocidad increible, si no más bien estaban estupefactas al verlo volar sin ayuda de alas o con algún truco de magia.

"Goku está... ¿volando?" - La Vampiro de cabellos rosas preguntó mientras que su sangre se congelaba de la impresión. Había cosas que no sabía de su mejor amigo y esta era una de ellas, si esta solo era una de sus caracteristicas... ¿Como serían las demás?. Apostaba que las otra que vería más adelante serían igual de impresionantes como este ejemplar.

"No puedo... creerlo, Mi destinado... ¿sabe volar?" - La Succubus también podía hacer lo mismo, pero en su caso ella requería de sus alas tener esa capacidad. En cambio Goku, no necesitaba de eso para volar y eso era una gran ventaja - _"Creo que me eh enamorado aún más de el" _\- En estos momemntos, ella estaba teniendo una especie fantasia en donde el acompañado de ella mísma estaban volando a través del cielo, tocando las nubes como si fuera una cita romantica.

"¿Como es que Goku-kun... pudo aprender a volar?" - Se preguntó Yukari a sí misma mientras observaba al Saiyajin y esa misma pregunta se hacían las demás - _"¿Habrá usado algúna especie magia?, no. Si hubiera sido así lo habría adivinado" -_ Ella, considerandose a sí misma como la mejor estudiante prodigio de la academia, y una bruja destacada todavía no había aprendido el truco de volar aún ni siquiera en la tradicional escoba, pero al ver la enorme facilidad que tuvo Goku para hacerlo sin duda alguna era un completo genio.

_**"Mmmm, ¿ahora resulta que sabe volar?. Interesante... Tal vez nos enseñe como hacer eso cuando empieze con los entrenamientos" **_\- fue el comentario de Inner Moka através del rosario. Estaba pensando en como esa maravillosa técnica le resultaría util para el futuro.

_"¿Como dices?" - _La otra personalidad de Moka miró su rosario de forma extraña, quizás su personalidad interna está teniendo más interes hacia el Saiyajin.

Volviendo a la pelea principal, Goku seguía flotando enfrente de su rival con su sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

"Je je. ¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?" - le preguntó al ver su rostro congelado.

El monstruo fusionado salió de su trance - "¡Callate!, ¡No me importa si puedes volar, eso no significa que tengas la batalla ganada!"

"¿Entonces por que no vienen y me atacan?. ¿No ven que me estoy aburriendo?" - inquirió el Saiyajin de forma burlona mientras se recostaba en una rama.

El Hermano Mayor se estremeció y apretó los dientes por su obstinación - "¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!" - intentó atraparlo con sus manos pero este desapareció al ultimo instante.

"Fallastes otra vez" - dijo ahora detrás de el. El monstruo fusionado volteó mientras gruñía de ira, era peor que una mosca. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y ahora Goku terminó parado encima de su cabeza.

"¿O soy demasiado rápido para tí, o eres demasiado lento para mí?" - preguntó el Saiyajin de manera burlona como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

_**[**__**_**Nota del Autor: **_ **__**_**Creo que las dos cosas XDDDDDD (No mentía)**_]**_

"¡Ya quedate quieto!" - exclamó mientras usaba uno de sus puños para golpearlo pero en lugar de darle al Saiyajin, terminó dandose a el mismo en la cabeza - "¡Auch" - gimió de dolor por que le dolió su propio ataque y luego sigueron haciendo la misma rutina.

Mientras tanto, las chicas veían con asombro la enorme facilidad de su amigo Saiyajin contra el monstruo compuesto de tres monstruos ditintos, practicamente no había recibido ningún daño en lo absoluto. Era como si la pelea estuviera en su bolsillo.

"¡¿Ahora donde estás?!" - inquirió el hermano mayor despues de que su enemigo había esquivado el último y ahora quería saber su ubicación. Ya estaba comenzando a sudar del cansancio por el esfuerzo que habnía hecho.

"Aqui estoy" - respondió el Saiyajin ahora estando parado en la tierra con una sonrisa confiada - "¿Que te sucede?, ¿Ya te cansaste?. La verdad no me extraña, creo que tu cuerpo fusionado no te permite mover con facilidad" - fue otra manera, no directa de decirle "obeso". Este si que era lento, Majin Buu en su forma gorda era más rápido que este montruo.

El hermano mayor estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, pero a los tres se les ocurrieron un gran idea - "Si te crées tan confiado, ¿por qué no mejor tu me das un golpe aquí en mi estomago?. ¡Adelante, tienes nuestro permiso!" - dijeron con una sonrisa confiada mientras ponían su pansa en frente de el. Tal vez con su cuerpo grasiento sería lo suficiente para atrapar a su rival.

Goku se quedó confundido por su repentino cambio de caracter. Sabía que tenían razón, ¿pero por que ahora decidieron que lo atacase así sin impedimentos?. EL volteó a ver a las chicas y ellas tampoco sabían lo que estaban pensando. Volvió a ver su enorme contrincante y se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, si insistes..." - Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el Saiyajin usó solamente uno de sus puños y este entró en contacto contra su cuerpo. La sonrisa que tenía el hermano mayor poco a poco comenzó a descender hasta tener un gesto de dolor, el monstruo fusionado terminó volando hasta chocar con varios arboles para después terminar estrellados en una gran roca derrotados y no solo eso, el golpe hizo des-fusionar al monstruo dejando solamente a los tres miembros del club.

"Nos rendimos... tú ganas" - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras caían inconsientes.

El mucielago parlante apareció en pantalla - "La duración total del combate del día de hoy fue de 58 segundos, chuuuuu!"

Goku se quedó perplejo, solamente dio un golpe y ya los venció - "¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Eso fue todo?. Vaya, ese montruo resultó ser un debilucho" - comentó decepcionando, no había puesto casi nada de fuerza en ese golpe. Por un lado debió haberselo esperado por que no hubo tanto incremento de poder a pesar de que los tres.

"¡Goku-kun!" - el Saiyajin volteó y pudo ver a las tres chicas acercarse a el. Antes de que el dijera algo, Kurumu se le encimó dandole un abrazo.

"¡Eso fue impresionante, eres muy fuerte, Goku-kun!" - le felicitó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. Luego, Yukari hizo lo mismo y le abrazó por el otro lado.

"¡Desu, Goku-kun los venciste de un solo golpe, que impresión. Gracias por quitarnos a esos acosadores de encima, desu!" - también le felicitó mientras se aferraba en su pierna.

"No hay de que chicas, para eso están los amigos, je je" - el Saiyajin se sintió alagado y a la vez un poco apenado.

Moka también se acercó aunque frunció levemente el ceño por los celos pero de todas formas estaba muy agradecida - "Muchas gracias, Goku-kun" - pero tenía una duda en la cabeza - "Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que aprendistea volar, Goku-kun?"

"¡Oh, Es cierto. Cuentanos, cuentanos!" - Kurumu y Yukari también querían saberlo. (Y no solo ellas, por que Inner Moka también quería saberlo).

Goku intentó calmar sus ansias - "Está bien, está bien, calmense. Se los diré chicas" - al menos era algo que si podía decirles con toda confianza a sus amigas - "Bueno, yo puedo volar a través del uso de mi Ki"

"¿Ki?" - preguntaron las tres al unisono mientras parpadeaban un par de veces después de oír eso.

"¿Qué es el Ki?" - preguntó Kurumu por que desconocía su significado al igual que Moka. Así que Yukari decidió responder en lugar del Saiyajin.

"Si no mal recuerdo, el Ki es las energía vital que posée cada ser vivo en el planeta. Esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de un ser vivo, su foco principal está en el centro del cuerpo. Dibujando hacia fuera, una persona es capaz de manipular y utilizar para las actuaciones fuera del cuerpo. Normalemente se usa en las artes marciales como parte del equilibrio" - la brujita les explicaba acerca de que era el Ki - "¿Estoy en lo cierto, Goku-kun?"

"Emm... si, basicamente eso es lo que significa. Que lista eres, Yukari-san" - le robó la palabra de la boca pero no podía culpar por la inteligencia de la niña.

"Wow, impresionante" - comentó la vampiro al saber lo que era en verdad al igual que la Succubus.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Como fue que aprendiste a usar el Ki?" - inquirió la brujita confusa. Técnicamente para tener esa habilidad se requiere de máxima concentración para un ser humano común e incluso para los Youkai.

"Les explicaré, en toda mi vida he tenido maestros de artes marciales quienes me enseñaron a usar y controlar el Ki. Durante los años pude perfeccionarlo y aprendí muchas técnicas, uno de ellos fue volar como habían visto y otra es crear esferas de energía de tus manos. Se los demontraré..." - en ese momento, Goku alzó una de sus manos y creó una bola de energía amarilla y la disparó hacia un árbol deztrozandolo en pedazos - "¿Ya lo vieron?. Eso es usar el Ki"

Las tres chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y con ojos de plato cuando vieron esa demostración. Con una pequeña esfera de energía redujo un árbol en cenizas, no se imaginabn lo que le pasaría a una persona.

"Je je je, deberían ver sus rostros" - comentó de manera burlona al ver sus expresiones, no tenían precio. Moka, Kurumu y Yukari sacudieron la cabeza para recuperar el razonamiento.

"¡Wow, es fantastico eso del Ki, Goku-kun!. ¿Me puedes enseñar como usarlo?, claro, si tu lo quieres" - Kurumu le pidió si su destinado le pudiera enseñar como hacerlo y así tendrían más tiempo a solas.

Goku se rascó la cabeza - "Creo que es posible que les pueda enseñar como usar su Ki, mientras se concentren y estén atentas a mis enseñanzas. Es probable que lo lleguen a manejar en corto tiempo"

"¡Yahoo hoo!" exclamó la Succubus de la emoción mientras saltaba varias veces.

"¡Podré aprender cosas nuevos y de parte de Goku-kun, desu!" - Yukari también se puso emocionando de recibir una lección especial.

Moka también sentía emoción por dentro, pero la que sentía más satisfacción su personalidad interna por que dentro de pronto sus lecciones de artes marciales comenzarán.

Sin embargo, sus festejos se interrumpieron cuando el autobús de la escuela llegó a la parada y eso fue notado por el Saiyajin.

"Genial, mi transporte al fín llegó" - al decir eso, las chicas se quedaron pasmadas. ¿A pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, todavía quería irse de la academia?. Es más, por la pelea se les había olvidado a que venía aquí.

"Goku-kun, ¿Todavía piensas irte de la academia?" - preguntó Moka mientras se acercaba a el preocupada.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Irme?, ¿pero de que estás hablando?. Yo no pienso marcharme de la academia" - tras decir eso, las chicas se quedaron estupefactas.

"Yukari se acercó a el - "P...p... pero..." - ella había visto que el se estaba llevando sus cosasy se dirigía a la parada del autobús.

Goku sacó de su mochila un par de paquetes lleno de sobres con cartas - "Yo vine aquí para entregarle estas cartas al conductor para que las entregara a mi familia y amigos allá en el mundo humano. Se muy bien que ellos no me las podrán regresar pero al menos quiero darles las noticias de que estoy bien aquí en la academia" - les explicó con una sonrisa pacífica. Al parecer todo esto fue un gran malentendido para las chicas.

"Entonces... ¿De verdad no piensas irte de la Academia Yōkai?" - le preguntó nuevamente Kurumu.

El negó con la cabeza - "Por supuesto que no, me la he pasado de maravilla en este lugar durante este tiempo. A parte, yo jamás abandonaría a ningún amigo, en especial a ustedes" - al decir eso, Moka, Kurumu y Yukari se sonrojaron por que fue otra de las palabras más dulces que jamás había oído en sus vidas.

El Saiyajin simplemente se acercó al autobús y pudo ver al extraño conductor de aspecto tétrico.

**"¿Así que sigues todavía con vida Son Goku?. Je je je, supongo que es algo que debí esperar" **\- comentó el chofer con una sonrisa mientras fumaba un abano.

Goku se rascó la cabeza con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia son - "Pues eso parece ser, je je je. Por cierto, ¿podría mandar estas cartas en la Montaña Paoz y estas otras a la Corporación Capsula?" - le pidió eso favor amablemente mientras le entregaba dos paquetes de cartas.

**"No hay problema, niño. Al parecer esas direcciones quedan en el Distrito 349 Este y la Ciudad del Oeste, ¿cierto?" **\- le preguntó y el Saiyajin asintó con la cabeza - **"Hmph, no hay problema. Yo me encargaré de enviarselas a sus respectivos destinatarios" **\- comentó mientras liberaba humo de su boca.

"Muchas gracias, señor" - Goku le agradeció por ese favor. El conductor de ojos brillos se limitó a sonreirle y por ciertas razones.

**"Que admirable desterminación, joven. Te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Ha sido de tu agrado la Academia** **Yōkai?"**

"Claro que sí, tal vez este lugar sea una escuela de montruos pero he hecho muy buenos amigos en este lugar que me han hecho pasar un tiempo de verdad de lo mejor" - respondió mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas.

**"Me alegra oír eso de ti, Son Goku. Espero verte para la próxima" **\- el conductor se despidió de el antes de poner en marcha su vehiculo para después irs devuelta al tunel para hacer su encargo.

El Saiyajin se quedó viendo como el autobús se marchaba, se sentía felíz por el hecho de que alguien iba a mandar su correspondencia a sus repectivos destinatarios. En ese momento, Moka le había dado un abrazo a Goku por la espalda.

"Goku-kun... me alegra de que no te hayas ido. No quería perderte" - comentó la vampiro con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Moka-san, yo jamás las abandonaré por que son muy importantes para mi" - dijo Goku todavía con su sonrisa.

Moka alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos y luego olfateó su aroma - "Goku... tu sangre... no puedo resistirme a tu aroma" - en ese momento, la vampiro abrió sus colmillos y los clavó en el cuello del Saiyajin.

_***Capuchuuuuuu!***_

"¡Oye tú, Akashiya Moka. ¿Quién te dijo que debías chuparle la sangre a Goku?!" - exigió Kurumu molesta por que eso fue muy oportunista de su parte.

Moka se serparó freneticamente de su amigo - "¡Perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo!. Su sangre es deliciosa" - simplemente no lo podía evitar.

"¡Esa no es la excusa, no debes chuparle la sangre a mi Goku-kun!" - protestó molesta la Succubus mientras sostenía su brazo.

La brujita no se quedó atrás y le dio un golpe a la chica de cabellos azules con un cubeta de oro - "¿A que te refieres con TÚ Goku-kun?. El y Moka me pertenecen a mí y solo a mí"

Kurumu se levantó algo enojada - "¡Tú... pequeña mocosa!" - entre las dos comenzaron a discutir.

"Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, ¿No créen que deberían...? - intentó detener su discusión pero las dos le interrumpieron.

"¡Tú no te metas!" - exclamaron al unisono y dejaron sin palabras a la vampiro de cabellos rosas.

Goku solamente se quedó viendo como sus amigas peleaban entre si como siempre acostumabraban hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse de espectador mientras reía de manera nerviosa por que no quería ser parte de eso.

_"Jamás entenderé a las mujeres y su extraño comportamiento"_

* * *

***Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. Al parecer tenemos que elegir un club de actividades, pero no se cual elegir. Espero que haya algún club de artes marciales por que eso sería emocionante"**

**Voz de Kurumu: "¡Yahoo!. ¿Que tal el club de natación?; Piscina, bañadores. ¡A nadar!, Goku-kun... ¿Que te parecería verme sin bañador?"**

**Voz de Yukari: ¡E...Espera Kurumu-chan!, ¡Tu traje baño es demasiado peligroso!"**

**Voz de Kurumu: ¡El tuyo también Yukari-chan. Hace que te veas como una pequeña y linda niña!"**

**Voz de Goku: "Chicas... creo que eso no me ayuda con mi decisión. En el próximo capítulo de 'Rosario + Saiyajin' será: 'Club de Actividades + Saiyajin'. Ojalá de verdad haya un club de artes marciales"**

**_*Detener la música tres segundos después de la ultima palabra*_**

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

_**Que capitulo fue este, ¿verdad?. Uff, después de tantos imprevistes al fín pudo publicar el siguiente capitulo. ¡Fueron más de 13,000 palabras las que escribí!, pensé que no iba a ser mucho pero me equivoqué, creía que iba a ser alrededor de 6,000 o 7,000 como acostumbro a hacer pero resultó ser más de lo que pensé.  
**_

_**Al parecer soy bueno cuando se trata de escribir capítulos, ¿no creen?. Mientras siga así mis historias tendrán una gran duración y eso les beneficiará más a ustedes que a mí.**_

_**Quise agregar la parte de Goku con los Kaiosamas por que ya era tiempo de incluirlos en la historia, y también lo hize por el hecho no dejarlos atrás ya que tienen que ver mucho con el Saiyajin y era relevante darles su fragmento epídico. (Apuesto que ustedes no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad, o si lo esperaban?.**_

_**Por cierto, algo que no les dije antes. El poder de Moka irá aumentando constantemente debido a que ella está absorbiendo la sangre Goku y es por esa razón que tiene el nivel así. Ustedes saben que la sangre de un Saiyajin tienen grandes poderes por ser entre los más fuertes del universo y Goku, siendo un Super Saiyajin de distintos niveles, le daría muchos beneficios a la vampiro. Se los digo por el hecho que comentan mucho con respecto con los poderes de pelea.**_

_**Cualquier otra duda que tengas, ponganlo en los reviews y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: "Club de Actividades + Saiyajin", como vieron en el avance.**_

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku (Suppressed, 2%): 23,400,000,000**

**Akashiya Moka: 65**

**Inner Moka: 170**

**Kurumu Kurono: 40**

**Sendo Yukari: 10**

**Kasahara Kouzou: 18 - Monstruo: 25  
**

**Taira Gouzaburou 14 - Monstruo: 22  
**

**Naga Kabusaki: 16 -Monstruo: 20**

**Fusión: 70**

* * *

_**Y bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo. Se despide su amigo con un abrazo y espera verlos en el siguiente capitulo para ver sus comentarios.  
**_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	6. Club de Actividades & Saiyajin

_**Hola a todos, se que ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima actualización y lo lamento mucho y se los digo a todos en general. Tanto tiempo para solo un capitulo pero quiero que me comprendan, estoy pasando por momentos difíciles en mi hogar y de verdad no me da tiempo para escribir mis capitulos, también estoy escribiendo partes de otros capitulos de otras historias y eso prolonga el tiempo de espera, pero todo esta espera valdrá la pena.  
**_

_**La buena noticia es que en este mes se estrenó la nueva pelicula de DBZ en mi país (Que emocionante, ¿no?). Ya se que ya se estrenó originalmente en japón desde hace meses pero al menos veremos y oiremos nuevamente las voces que les dieron vida a nuestros personajes favoritos.**_

_**Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte a todos aquellos que han seguido esta y mis demás historias y les prometo que trataré de actualizar más pronto y más a menudo.**_

_**Declaro otra vez:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

_**Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirles a ustedes y sin más por agregar... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**(¡Oh, se me olvidaba una cosa!. Ahora estoy en proceso de los primeros capítulos de mis próximas historias, dos Crossovers que tenía pensado hacer desde hace meses; primero el Crossover "DBGT+Naruto" y el segundo el Crossover "DBZ+Megaman (El anime NT Warrior). No se los pierdan *;)*)**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 5: Club de Actividades + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Era otro día común en la Academia Yōkai como cualquier otro, pero este día iba a ser un poco diferente. En la clase del grupo 1-3, Goku junto con sus amigas y sus compañeros estaban en una clase con su profesora.

"¡Todos, vamos a unirnos al club!" - anunció la Sra. Nekonome con muchos ánimos.

"¿Un club?" - Goku se preguntó en voz baja al oír eso, es la primera vez que oye algo así.

"El propósito de esta escuela es permitir a los monstruos adaptarse a la sociedad humana. Deberán ser iguales a los seres humanos, tendremos una futura comprensión de los humanos al trabajar en una sociedad y al estar en contacto con su arte" - Su maestra felina les estaba explicando a su clase acerca de los club de actividades y sus propósitos - "Para una transformación perfecta en un humano, primera deben tener un claro entendimiento de ellos" - les decía mientras señalaba un dibujo que ejemplificaba su explicación - "Deben estar siempre vigilando que los demás no descubran su verdadera forma…"

Mientras seguía hablando, el Saiyajin estaba pensando en otras cosas y eran relacionados con ese tema. Estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que los clubes de actividades ayuden con la convivencia con los humanos (El, considerándose un extraterrestre también tenía que hacer lo mismo como lo ha hecho desde su infancia, aunque tengan que conservar el anonimato de sus verdaderas formas para lograr eso). Pero en ese momento, recordó algo de la conversación que tuvo con el Gran Kaiosama el otro día.

**_Flashback_**

_"Esto es importante para ti ya que tú eres un habitante del planeta Tierra. La academia se encuentra en el Reino Yōkai, que es una barrera dimensional para separar a los Youkai de los terrícolas, por esa razón no han podido coexistir. La Tierra no es precisamente el mejor planeta del universo pero si uno de los mejores en tener bellos paisajes y como tú sabes, los monstruos, a pesar de tener como ventaja el poder, son superados en número. Los monstruos tienen miedo de los humanos" - El jefe de los Kiosamas le explicaba al Saiyajin como vivían los Youkai desde la antigüedad._

_"Pero yo he vivido en el mundo de los humanos desde hace mucho y hasta el día de hoy no son peligrosos. Vegeta y Piccoro al principio solían ser de los malos pero ahora son unos de mis mejores amigos y nos han ayudado en nuestras batallas. Creo que no sería muy difícil que los Youkai convivan en paz y armonía" - dijo con toda esperanza, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

_El Gran Kaio asintió con la cabeza porque tenía un buen argumento - "Tienes razón en eso Goku, pero esta separación ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo. Te haré una pregunta personal, ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hiciste hace más de medio siglo en el pasado?" - El Saiyajin asintió afirmando su respuesta - "Bueno, creo que fuiste testigo de cómo vivieron los Youkai y los humanos de aquellos tiempos. Todo comenzó por ahí, poco después de que regresaste al presente el número de habitantes Youkai comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, así que para evitar su extinción total decidieron crear el Reino Yōkai en un lugar muy apartado de la Tierra. Aparte, los seres humanos pueden ser más de mente abierta mientras que los Youkai no. Tienden a permanecer cautivos en su propio reino e incluso se disfrazan de humanos para pasar inadvertidos. Básicamente, la desconfianza es su peor defecto. El Piccoro original pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la soledad, por lo tanto también cuenta"_

_"Buen punto" - Goku estaba reflexionando acerca de eso. Era cierto, había visto que la relación entre los Youkai y los humanos en la época feudal era terrible pero el y sus amigos de aquel tiempo se encargaban de conservar la paz de cualquier peligro. Incluso sus amigas de la escuela le habían mencionado sus vidas difíciles en el mundo humano antes de que se conocieran._

_"De todas formas la escuela fue creada por uno de los Tres Señores Oscuros, Tenmei Mikogami. Ellos son los líderes de facto del Reino Yōkai, ya que tienen un gran poder que cualquier otra persona, bueno al menos no para tu nivel. El punto es que tu aceptación en ese lugar no es pura coincidencia, es probable que hayas sido reclutado ahí para satisfacer los propósitos del director de esa esa escuela, en especial ya que tienes a tu merced la Perla de Shikkon y es muy ambisiada por los Youkai desde que se creó, incluso los Youkai de esta época todavía la desean. Es importante que sepas eso" - El Gran Kaiosama terminó con una advertencia muy seria. Si fuera un humano quien estuviera en su lugar tendría muchas precauciones pero tratándose de Goku no hay obstáculo que se lo oponga en su camino._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_"A decir verdad, el presidente de la escuela había mostrado interés en mi desde hace tiempo…" _\- y luego pensó en otro suceso que había pasado en la academia.

**_Flashback 2_**

_(Esto ocurrió unos meses antes) Podemos ver a Goku caminando a través de los pasillos de la escuela buscando la oficina del director por que le habían llamado a ese lugar después de que terminaran las clases. No estaba muy bien orientada que digamos por que andaba en circulos, no fue hasta entonces que se encontró con un estudiante del plantel y le dió indicaciones y por claramente le sirvió mucho. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la dirección, simplemente tocó la puerta para indicar que ya había llegado.  
_

_"¿Hola?, ¿Puedo pasar?. Según Nekonome-sensei, me habían llamado para venir aquí" - el Saiyajin llamó mientras tocaba la puerta unas cuantas veces._

**_"Adelante"_**_ \- le dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta concediendole el acceso. Goku hizo caso y abrió la puerta para después entrar en la oficina; cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la habitación tenía poca iluminación y solo se podía ver la luz reflejada en la ventana mostrando el escritorio del director._

**_"Te estaba esperando, Son Goku"_** _\- dijo un misterioso hombre estando de espalda; solo vestía con una capucha blanca y sus rasgos faciales no eran visibles pero solamente se le veían sus brillantes ojos. No obstante, su voz sonaba muy profunda._

_"¿En serio?. Bueno, técnicamente usted me llamó. Je je je" - comentó Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una risita leve._

**_"Por favor, toma asiento. Si tu quieres, claro"_** _\- el director le pidió amablemente el Saiyajin se sentara en una silla y claramente obedeció de buena gana. En ese momento, el excorsista se dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara y luego sonrió - **"Yo soy el director de esta escuela y uno de los Tres Señores Oscuros, Tenmei Mikogami" **\- se presentó mientras estrechaba amablemente su mano con el de Goku -** "Hay ciertas cosas... que quisiera hablar contigo, joven Son Goku"**_

_"¿Que... clase de cosas se refiere exactamente, señor?" - preguntó algo confuso.  
_

**_"Como te habrás dado cuenta, la Academia__ Yōkai es una escuela especialmente para monstruos y fue creada con el motivo para que los monstruos tengan la oportunidad de coexistir con los seres humanos" _**_\- Mikogami comenzaba a explicarle acerca del proposito de su plantel.  
_

_Su comentario fue demasiado obvio - "Si, creo que eso ya tomé en cuenta eso. Por mí, es buena idea que los monstruos puedan vivir en paz con los humanos" - dijo eso con su típica sonrisa._

**_"Sin embargo, los Youkai tienen que vivir en lo más remoto del planeta por que los seres humanos tienen casi el dominio total. Por eso hemos creado una barrera dimensional que aparte nuestro mundo con el de los humanos, pero por alguna razón tu pudiste entrar como si nada y eso que no eres ni humano ni Youkai"_**

_"Bueno... eso es verdad, pero lo que yo soy en verdad es un poco complicado de explicar y probablemente no me entienda" - Goku no sabía como decirle acerca de su raza.  
_

**_"No te preocupes, no hay necesidad de que me lo expliques Son Goku. Se mucho sobre ti y de tu vida" _**\- _El excorsita dijo esa ultima frase con una sonrisa._

_"¿En serio?" - si fuera así entonces, no habría la necesidad de contarle todo detalladamente._

_El director asintió con la cabeza -_** "_En serio, de hecho supe de tu existencia desde hace muchos años atrás, no una si no en dos ocasiones. La primera hace más de 500 años en el pasado"_**

_"¿500 años en el pasado?, esa fue la vez que viajé en el tiempo y terminé en la época feudal. ¿Quiere decir que usted supo acerca de mi aventura en el pasado?" - Goku le preguntó desconertado y Mikogami asintió de la afirmación - "¿Pero como?" - la verdad es que no era la primera vez que hicieron mención. Justamente en la clase de historia de su profesora había dado una lección con ese tema.  
_

**_"Te lo explicaré: Yo existo desde hace unos cuantos siglos y se mucho acerca de la historia de la humanidad, pero una de las historias más interesantes que he escuchado en mi vida fue la Perla de Shikon; fue creada fue creada durante una batalla entre una poderosa sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko y poderosos Yokai. Ella peleó durante 7 días y al no poder acabar con todos esos demonios, fue devorada pero antes de que muriera, con su última voluntad resguardó su alma y salió de su cuerpo en forma de perla" _**_\- Mikogame contaba el relato acerca de la historia de ese artefacto tan valioso y poderoso.  
_

_"Basicamente es la historia que me contaron en aquellos tiempos" - en ese momento, Goku recordó las aventuras que tuvo con Inuyasha, Kagome y con todos sus amigos que hizo en esa época._

**_"Pero eso no es todo, esta perla también conocida como 'La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas' tiene una importancia muy grande en el Reino Yokai ya que si cualquier monstruo se apodera de ella sus poderes aumentarían desmesuradamente, practicamente se volvería inmortal. Tú, junto con un Hanyo llamado Inuyasha, una sacerdotisa, una monje, una exterminadora de montruos y dos pequeñas criaturas hicieron un viaje para recuperar los fragmentos que estaban dispersos en toda la región de Japón"_**

_"Si eso ya tenía eso claro, por esa razón siempre yo y mis amigos nos enfrentabamos demonios casi siempre, y todos ellos tenían el mismo objetico" - comentó el Saiyajin recordando tantos monstruos y/o demonios que querían apoderarse de ese objeto, aún si les costaba la vida en obtener aunque sea solo un simple fragmento.  
_

**_"¿Tu sabes acerca de la importancia de esa perla?. La razón del por qué es tan deseada por los Yokai es por que esa perla contiene las Cuatro Almas que debe poseer una persona: __Arami Tama_ , _Nigimi Tama_ , _Kushimi Tama_ y _Sakimi Tama, que en sus significados son __'Valor, Amistad, Sabiduría y Amor respectivamente'. Goku, se muy bien que eres el portador de dicha perla y la tienes resguardada en este mismo reino"  
_**

_"Pero... ¿Como supo que yo tengo la Perla de Shikon?" - inquirió Goku por que era la primera en darse cuenta que tenía ese objeto.  
_

_Mikogami sonrio y dio una leve risita -_**_ "Puedo sentir la influencia de esa perla dentro de tu alma _****_por que túposees cada una de las cuatro cualidades, más que cualquier otra persona de este mundo"_**

_"Gracias, supongo" - __Goku se rascó la cabeza por el cumplido. _

**_"Joven Goku, quiero perdirlo un gran favor. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías mostrarme la perla en persona?" _**_\- el excorsita le pidió su favor.  
_

_"¿Eh?. Bueno, es que... solo por curiosidad, ¿pero por qué me pide eso, señor?" - El Saiyajin no era grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que pidió no era cualquier cosa común y corriente.  
_

**_"Tu confía en mi" _**_\- Mikogami sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y estaba muy seguro de que el chico con cola de mono no se arrepentiría por su decisión en el futuro.  
_

_Goku todavía no estaba seguro de aceptar mostrarsela por lo que pueda suceder pero podría confiar en el director, al menos eso creía - "De acuerdo se la mostraré pero podría esperar por unos momento, es que la tengo guardada en mi habitación"_

_**"Adelante, tómate tu tiempo"** \- mientras que haya aceptado, por el, podría esperar hasta mañana si quisiera._

_"Enseguida vuelvo" - En ese momento, Goku puso los dedos sobre su frente y desapareció en un instante. Mikogame se sorprendió por lo que acaba de ver, aunque por otro lado debió haberselo esperado tratandose de un ser que no es "literalmente" de este mundo. Al parecer su teoria de hacer las cosas más interesantes en esta escuela será cierta. Unos segundos después regresó a la oficina y llevaba consigo un colgante hecho de colmillos y con un perla en medio._

_"Aquí esta" - dijo contento mientras le entregaba la mágica perla en su mano._

_**"Esta es la Perla de Shikkon" **\- Mikogami tenía entre sus manos la legendaria Perla de Shikon, y la examinó. Como había dicho antes esta perla tenía una historia de verdad interesante y podía volver a cualquier Yokai en alguien practicamente invencible, se preguntaba como ese muchacho la había conseguido tan facil pero le dejaía para otra ocasión, tenía otros planes en mente - **"Son Goku si no te es mucha molestia, quiero resguardar la perla aquí en mi oficina"**_

_"¿Eh?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga, casi dudó de el cuando se la pidió para observarla y ahora la quería conservar, ¿que planeaba hacer? - "Disculpe señor, ¿pero por qué quiere conervar la Perla de Shikon?"_

**_"Verás, si la perla se queda aquí ten por garantizado que estará muy bien asegurada, si lo llevas contigo será algo peligroso porque puede que tanto los estudiantes como el personal de la academia se den cuenta de su presencia. Hoy en día la perla sigue siendo deseada por muchos Yokai y harán lo que sea por conseguirlo, incluso matar si es necesario, en cambio este lugar no es accesible para todos los estudiantes a menos que yo se los permitá. Es más, tengo un lugar muy especial para la perla" _**_\- el director le mostró al Saiyajin el lugar perfecto para guardar la Perla de Shikon. Se acercó a un cofre y en el había un sello que lo rodeaba, con un movimiento deshizo el sello y abrió el cofre para meter la perla para después cerrarla otra vez y poner nuevamente el conjuro - **"¿Lo ves?. Asegurada"**  
_

_"Ahora que lo menciona, creo que es más segura si la tiene usted, je je je" - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la cabeza, ahora se podría decir que la perla estaba en muy buenas manos, eso esperaba porque le había jurado a sus amigos de hace medio siglo protegerla cuando se separaron.  
_

**_"Regresando a nuestras conversación anterior; La segunda vez que supe de usted fue cuando derrotaste al Rey Demonio Piccolo Daimaō"_**

_"¿Piccolo Daimaō?, ¿Se refiere a 'ese' __Piccolo Daimaō?" - Cuando hizo mención de ese nombre, recordó a uno de sus más grandes enemigos de su infancia, ese sujeto era la contraparte malvada del anterior Kami-sama para así convertirse en el guardián. Al mismo tiempo era el padre y de quien reencarnó su amigo Namek de la actualidad y también se le había enfrentado en el 23° Torne de Artes Marciales hace muchísimos años.  
_

_Mikogami asintió con la cabeza - **"Ese mismo, el Rey **__****_Piccolo_** era muy famoso en el mundo Yokai ya que había causado un gran desastre en el mundo humano, pero había sido sellado por uno de ellos hace tantos años. Sin embargo, fue nuevamente liberado causando los mismo daños pero entonces me enteré que fue derrotado por un niño con cola de mono y ese niño resultó ser usted"**_

_"Emm... si supongo que si, ese Piccolo era despiadado a comparación del actual porque es uno de mis grades amigos" - el Saiyajn se rascó la cebza por la modestia. Al parecer existe otro testigo de esa hazaña, y como dato adicional, el Namek le había ayudado en situaciones difíciles y hoy en día vivía como una clase de guargián en el infierno tras haberle sacado de ese lugar cuando fue el conflicto de Super 17.  
_

**_"Si, eso ya me di cuenta pero todavía no acabo. Al mismo tiempo supe de sus peleas contra esos otros dos Saiyajin que vinieron a la Tierra, la pelea contra el Bio-Androide Cell, y cuando Majin Boo apareció, en ese entonces nosotros habíamos muerto a causa de que la Tierra explotó pero fuimos revividos con ayuda de esas misteriosas Esferas del Dragón que llama al dragón que concede deseos. También fue presente cuando aparecieron Bills el Dios de la Destrucción, Bebi, el Super Androide 17 y los Dragónes Malignos, en todas esas peleas supe lo realmente poderes que eres tu Goku, se podría decor que eres la persona más fuerte del universo" _**_\- concluyó el Excorsita tras contar las grandiosas hazañas que había hecho por salvar el universo.  
_

_El Saiyajin estaba impresionado de que alguien estuviera al tanto de las hechos que habían pasado el y sus amigos - "Le agradesco por su palabras director, pero la verdad no es para tanto. Siendo sincero es que hubo unos casos en que realmente no pude vencer a mis oponentes en aquellos momentos porque resultaron ser más poderosos que yo en aquel entonces" - y esos casos resultaron ser cuando se rindió en el torneo de Cell y cuando peleó y perdió contra Bills el destructor un par de veces._

_Mikogami conservaba su sonrisa -_**_ "Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que has logrado muchas cosas que parecían imposibles de lograr. Para mí es un honor que te encuentres en la academia y no es pura coincidencia que hayas ingresado aquí"_**

_"¿A no?" - preguntó Goku algo confuso.  
_

**_"No, y la razón es que antes había otro condidato que teníamos pensado aceptar en la escuela, pero habíamos recibido otra solicitud con tus datos de parte de la señorita Son Milk y decidí mejor tomar tu solicitud" _**_\- el Excorsita le explico el motivo del por que entró a la academia.  
_

_"¿Entonces fue por Milk que haya entrado en la academia?" - Goku recordó la triste muerte de su difunta esposa._

**_"Si, y siento mucho por la muerte de su esposa" _**_\- Mikogami le dio su pesamen al Saiyajin por esa gran perdida y que enpaz descanse.  
_

_Goku bajó la cabeza - "Yo__ le había prometido a ella ir a la escuela como su última voluntad y eso pienso hacer" - si algo se caracterizaba de el es que era un hombre palabra - "Pero señor, ¿le puedo pedir un gran favor?. No le diga a nadie sobre esto porque si no, pueden que mis nuevos amigos me odien para siempre" - lo decía más por Moka y Kurumu, recién habian sido sus amigos y si ellas se enteraran de su historia, probablemente lo verían de otra manera.  
_

**_"No se preocupe Joven Goku, su secreto permanecerá oculta al igual que la Perla de Shikon" _**_\- si algo en el que Mikogami es buen es en guardar secretos y a los únicos a quienes les contaba era a los otros reyes del mundo Yokai. En ese momento, la campana sonó indicando el fín de clases - **"Creo que eso es todo por ahora, me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?"**  
_

_"Tiene razón, creo que es momento de que empiece con mis entrenamientos, aunque esté en la escuela debo fortalecerme para no perder mi poder. Nos vemos señor director" - pero antes de que se retirara por la puerta, Mikogami le llamó otra vez.  
_

**_"Son Goku, una cosa más. Si en algún momento ustéd quiere pedirme cualquier cosa, tienes toda la confianza para pedirmelo, puede ser lo que sea y la Perla de Shikon cuenta como un garantía" _**_\- el director le ofreció cualquier cosa que pidiese, siempre y cuando sea dentro de sus capacidades. _

_"Gracias señor, lo tomaré en cuenta y me dio gusto hablar con usted. Solo le pido nuevamente que cuide la perla por favor" - lo decía porque quería cerciorarse._

**_"Como dije antes, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Mientras la perla permanezca conmigo, ten por seguro que nadie la tocará" _**_\- le respondió nuevamente confiado y con una sonrisa.  
_

_"De acuerdo, entonces me retiro. ¡Adios!" - se despidió y sin más que decir, cerro la puerta de la oficina._

**_(Notas del Autor: 1) Si tienen dudas con respecto a la muerte de Mikogami y el reino Yokai, la respuesta es un si. Recuerden que Majin Boo primero mató a los habitantes del planeta y luego la destuyó en mil pedazos, pero luego fueron revividos con el deseo de Shen-Long. Pero eso si, si pudieron salvarse cuando Bebi apareció por que fueron transportados "disimuladamente" entre toda la multitud de los habitantes de la Tierra._**

**_2) En el fragmento "..._****_había otro condidato que teníamos pensado aceptar en la escuela..." si han visto la historia original ya sabrán de que se estaba refiriendo. Originalmente el quien entra en la Academia Yokai es el protagonista Aono Tsukune, pero fue sustituido por X razones. También el Gran Kaiosama hace una mencion "indirecta" sobre esto en el capitulo anterior)  
_**

* * *

**_Fín del Flashback_**

Goku estaba consciente de que había cedido la perla a otra persona, per estaba seguro de que Mikogami podría cuidar de ella mientras permaneciera en la escuela. Sin embargo la cuestion era, ¿podría confiarle lo suficiente? De cualquier forma tenía que estar al pendiente porque tal vez no debería confiarse por completo.

"Sobre eso, sensei…" - un estudiante levantó la mano - "¿Si?" - ella le tomó la palabra - "Su cola…" - le dijo señalando que su profesora estaba mostrando su cola de gato. La Sra. Nekonome maulló de la vergüenza y como reacción, rasguñó la cara del mismo chico quien le llamó dejándole una tremenda marca en su cara con sus garras.

_"¡Auch!. Eso debió doler" _ \- Goku sintió lastima por ese pobre chico y al mismo tiempo sintió ese ataque como si lo hubiera recibido el. La verdad, lo último que quisiera hacer en su vida sería provocar la ira de una mujer o de un gato (o ambos por así decirlo).

"A todos aquellos quienes quieran unirse al Club del Periodismo, pueden consultarme durante el receso. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, que tengan suerte en elegir sus clubes. ¡Adios!" - su maestra se despidió antes de irse del salón.

"¿Un club de actividades?, ¿No te parece genial, Goku-kun?" - Moka le preguntó emocionada. Con el club de actividades, sería buena oportunidad pasar tiempo con su amigo

"Si Moka-san, eso suena fantástico. Ojalá encontremos uno en donde podremos estar juntos" - el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza porque estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

* * *

**Más Tarde**

Se podría decir que había mucha gente alrededor de todo el campus, había muchos clubes patrocinando sus actividades para reclutar nuevos miembros.

"¡Vaya, aquí hay mucha gente!, esto parece una feria o algo así" - comentó el Saiyajin viendo a su alrededor a tantos estudiantes reunidos en un mismo lugar. Había tantas opciones que elegir y se preguntaba en que debería participar, o tal vez debería buscar uno en donde el junto con sus amigas puedan participar por igual.

"¡Vamos Goku-kun, unámonos al mismo club!" - dijo la vampiro de cabellos rosas jalando de su brazo mientras lo guiaba hacia los puestos.

"E… está bien Moka-san, no tan rápido" - comentó Goku tratando de resistirse ante ella. Al parecer ella estaba tan emocionada tanto como él por unirse a una actividad _– "Ojalá haya algún club en donde se practique Artes Marciales, eso sí sería lo mío"_

"¡Sáquenos algunas fotografías paranormales juntos…!" – un estudiante de aspecto tétrico les propuso unirse al Club de _"Sobrenaturales"_ mientras les enseñaba fotografías de variables "espectros" escondidos.

"¡No!" – Moka se asustó y se aferró al Saiyajin y ambos se fueron a otra opción (Goku no estaba asustado, más bien estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la frente por el extraño aspecto de ese sujeto pero decidió no juzgarlo).

"Únanse al Club de Acupuntura" – otro estudiante (totalmente rodeado de agujas en su cuerpo), les propuso unirse a su club pero la vampiro igual se asustó.

"¡No!" – volvió a aferrarse a su amigo y se fueron a ver otra opción (En esta ocasión, Goku si se espantó al ver a ese hombre porque este club tenía agujas y no le gustaban las agujas).

**_(Nota del Autor: Ustedes saben que el Saiyajin s_****_ufre de Tripanofobia; _****_fobia a toda clase de piquetes como _****_las inyecciones, las agujas o en general cualquier cosa que pinche desde siempre)_**

"Únanse al club de momias" – otro líder patrocinó su club y tanto como sus compañeros de equipo estaban envueltos como si fueran momias auténticas y eso no dio buena imagen.

"¡Ahhh!" – Moka volvió a asustarse y saltó en los brazos de Goku y le pidió de favor que se alejara de ellos.

"Si quieren crear pociones de amor, deberían unirse al Club de Química. Vamos Moka-san, por favor, pruebe esto" – un estudiante de aspecto raro vestido de científico llevaba una poción "aparentemente" de amor y quería que la vampiro probara su invento pero ella declinó y se fue junto con el Saiyajin a otro lugar.

"No… gracias" – ella intentó ser lo menos grosera posible pero no quería hacer eso.

_"Que chicos tan raros_" – Goku también quería ser modesto, ¿y se dicen llamar científicos?. Deberían aprender de un verdadero científico como Bulma para darles una buena lección.

"¡Únanse al club del descubrimiento. Aquí verán las maravillas que hay en el mundo!, ¡Pasen, pasen caballeros!" – un estudiante con un sobrero de detective en su cabeza y con una lupa patrocinaba su grandioso club.

"Mmm, este club parece decente. Creo que al menos esto puede servir" – comentó Goku con una sonrisa pero de igual forma Moka permanecía a su lado por si las dudas.

"¡En este club podrás descubrir las tantas maravillas que rodean nuestro mundo. Solo véalo joven!" – el líder de ese club le mostró algunos ejemplos como artilugios de los siglos pasados.

"Interesante…" – el Saiyajin comentó en voz baja viendo los artículos en el mostrador. Al parecer este podría ser la opción que estaba buscando para sus amigos.

"Eso no es nada muchacho, aquí tenemos algo que de verdad te interesará por completo. Solo observa… esto" – dijo mientras sacaba una caja y en ella había varias botellas con líquidos de color rojo carmesí.

"¿Y eso que es?" – preguntó señalando las botellas.

"Pronto lo… _descubrirás_" – respondió el líder con algo de énfasis en esa última palabra. Sin embargo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, Goku estaba siendo arrastrado a la fuerza por Moka.

"¡Wow wow wow!, ¿Qué pasa Moka?" – preguntó el Saiyajin confundido siendo llevado en contra de su voluntad.

"¡No Goku!, ¡No voy a permitir que te unas a un club en donde hayan bebidas alcohólicas!, ¿Entendiste?" – respondió seriamente. Ella no quería que su amigo se indujiera por el alcohol y termine ebrio pero para nada.

"E… está bien, si tú lo dices" – Goku no iba a oponerse ante su opinión, es más, ni siquiera sabía que esas botellas contenían alcohol.

"¡Únanse al club de OVNI's. Encuentros con el tercer tipo; no estamos solos en el universo y se los puedo demostrar con estas evidencias!" – otro líder de equipo vestido de un extraterrestre (Imagínense un estereotipo típico de un extraterrestre), estaba mostrando ciertas imágenes de "seres de otro mundo" para revelar sus pruebas – "¡Miren esto, esta es la prueba crucial de que los aliens existen!" – decía frenéticamente mientras le mostraba en la cara a Goku y este se qudó con cara de _"What…?"_.

"Ehhh, no es por ofender… pero esa es una imagen de usted bailando con una botella en su mano con un pollo de hule en el otro y con una gorra de fiesta sobre su cabeza y en una regadera" – examinó lo que mostraba la fotografía. Eso no mostraba evidencia alguna de que los extraterrestres existían.

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que no fueron los extraterrestres usando algún tipo de control mental conmigo?" – le preguntó viéndolo un poco más de cerca con un tic en el ojo. Goku se quedó sin palabras ante eso porque no sabía que decir exactamente más que… ridículo.

"Ajá… si… claro. Creo que… mejor nos vamos… a otro lugar" – el junto con Moka se fueron del extraño club para irse a otra opción.

"¡LOS ALIENS EXISTEN, YO SE QUE EXISTEN!" – exclamó el chico riéndose como un loco.

"Da miedo" – Moka le susurró al oído al ver la actitud de ese estudiante.

"Tienes razón Moka, pero tiene un buen punto" – el Saiyajin sabía que ese chico estaba en lo cierto (sobre todo porque él era una especie de una raza auténtica de seres de otro planeta) pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo y esa no era la manera apropiada, era mejor buscar otra alternativa.

**Unos Momentos Después**

"¿Es idea mía, o a caso no hay un club que sea algo... descente?" - preguntó el Saiyajin porque el y su amiga vampira no habían encontrado ningún club en el que pudieran participar.

"¿En este lugar? Por supuesto que no. ¡Chuuuu!" - comentó el murcielgo parlante en pantalla.

En ese momento, habían llegado a otro club y en ese habían demasiados varones muy entusiasmados por lo que estaban presenciando ante sus ojos: En ese club había muchas chicas bellísimas en trajes de baño algo reveladores, el lider del grupo era un mujer de cabello verde-azulado se acercó y se dirigió ante la multitud.

"Mi nombre es Ichinose Tamao y yo soy la presidenta del Club de Natación. Nademos juntos" - Tamao se presentó ante todos y solo recibió los elogios de parte de los hombres.

"¡Es un traje de baño!. Y todas ellas son muy lindas" - comentó un estudiante muy entusiasmado al ver a las demás lindas mujeres.

Goku llegó a notar que esa actividad se veía norml por ahora - "¿Club de Natación? !Eso suena divertido!, ¿No crées Moka-san?" - le preguntó por si ella tenía interés en unirse. En su vida ya había hecho actividades que involucraban la natación y casi siempre lo practicaba en su hogar. Lo que no sabía es que Moka no estaba tan de acuerdo con la idea de unirse a ese club por una muy buena razón.

"En estos momentos, el club de natación solamente tiene miembros femeninos. Cualquier chico que se una ahora recibirá un servicio especial de la expertas" - anunció Tamao haciendo que los varones se entusiasmaran más pero luego fijó su mirada hacia el chico de pelo de punta y no pudo evtar sonreir, anteriormente había escuchado los rumores de que el había vencido a Saizou y al presidente de la clase - "Oye tu"

"¿Mmm?" - El Saiyajin miro por ambos lados para saber si alguien más le había llamado - "¿Quien, yo?" - preguntó señalandose a sí mismo y Tamao asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Tu debes ser Son Goku, verdad? ¿No te gustaría forma parte del club de natacióny nadar con nosotras?. Te aseguro que te divertirás" - le ofreció su servicio especial con una sensual sonrisa, tanto ella como su grupo tenía planeado darle un tratamiento especial al Saiyajin. Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Goku fue detenido por la chica de cabellos rosas quien por cierto no se encontraba de buen humor que digamos.

"Um... Goku" - Moka le agarró del hombro y el le volteó a mirarla - "Hay un pequeño problema... yo no puedo formar parte del club de natación" - de verdad quería decirle algo importante.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Y por qué no, Moka-san?" - le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza, quería saber por qué no quería integrarse.

"Bueno... es que... verás, yo soy un vampiro y no puedo acercarme al agua porque es pura., normalmente yo uso un mezcla especial hecha de hierbas. Pero si tu quieres unirte a ese club, por mí esta bien, pero yo no puedo participar..." - Moka dijo con tristeza y tuvo la esperanza de que le comprendiera, sin embargo el Saiyajin puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes Moka-san, si no puedes unirte entonces buscaremos otro club" - dijo dando su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son. Ella se sorprendió cuando escuchó eso, al parecer si pudo comprenderle de verdad.

"¿Lo... lo dices en serio?" - preguntó porque quería cerciorarse de su decisión.

"En serio, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras. Además, la natación no es lo único divertido que puedes hacer en el agua cuando también puedes pescar con las manos" - respondió mientras reía. Siempre usaba ese metodo para atrapar su cena desde que era un niño.

"Espera, ¿Se puede pescar solamente usando las manos?" - Moka preguntó muy sorprendida al oír eso, normalmente la gente en el mundo humano usaban objetos llamados "redes" o "cañas de pescar" pero jamás se imaginó que se pudieran usar las manos.

"Claro que si, de hecho te enseñaré como atrapo grandes pescados cuando regrese a casa, claro si tu quieres" - le decía mientras los dos se alejabanb poco a poco del club de natación. Por supuesto, eso hizo enfurecer a Tamao por el hecho de que perdió su oportunidad de obtener prestigio hacia el chico más fuerte del campus y todo gracias a esa chica de cabellos rosas.

"Esa Akashiya Moka... Ni creas que acabaste conmigo solo por haberte robado a Goku, vampiro..." - mumuró entre dientes y le maldijo.

* * *

***Intermission***

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Más Tarde**

Después de un larga busqueda, ambos se quedaron sin muchas opciones disponibles en encontrar un club de actividades porque no habían encontrado un club apropiado desde el club de natación.

_"¿No habrá algún club de artes marciales?" _\- pensó el Saiyajin, si no encontraba algúna actividad en donde sus amigas participen, al menos debería encontrar uno en donde si pudiera el participar.

"¡Gokuuuuuuuuu!" - una voz le llamó y antes de que Goku supiera quien le llamó, fue sofocado por un par de pechos de parte de la Succubus - "¿Me extranaste mi amor?" - Kurumu le preguntó mientras abrazaba a su Destinado entre sus pechos.

_"Kurumu... no puedo respirar" _\- comentó el Saiyajin mientras estaba preso entre su busto, a veces se preguntaba por qué siempre hacía eso.

"¡Kurumu-chan ya dejalo en paz, lo estás asfixiando!" - exclamó Moka algo molesta pero solo recibió el ceño fruncido de la Succubus.

"¡Ni lo creas Moka! ¿Creíste que te quedarías a solas con Goku en el horario de actividades?. Pues pensaste mal" - protestó mientras seguía abrazandolo.

"No... yo no..." - la vampiro no pensaba en eso, bueno tal vez si pero un poco. Sin embargo, un balde de oro apareció de la nada y golpeó la cabeza de Kurumu haciendo que el Saiyajin se libere.

"¡Tú, vaca gorda! ¡Deja en paz a Goku-kun con tus enormes tetas!" - regañó Yukari muy molesta pero luego cambió su expresión a una dulce y amable - "Hola Goku-kun, ¿Ya decidiste en que club quieres pertenecer?" - preguntó amablemente hacia su amado.

"Ehh... no, todavía no Yukari-san" - respondió mientras recuperaba oxígeno. Al parecer le debía una por salvarle la vida... de nuevo.

"¡Perfecto porque yo tampoco me he decidido! ¡Quiero pasarla en grande contigo y con Moka-chan!" - la brujita dijo eso por el hecho de que se divertiría con sus dos amores al mismo tiempo.

"Yu... Yukari-chan, ¿A que te estás refiriendo?" - preguntó la chica de cabello rosa con un gota de sudor en la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Kurumu se levantó nuevamente y muy furiosa.

"Grrrr!. ¡Tú, pequeña pecho plano, me las vás a pagar!" - exclamó e intentó darle una lección de respetar a sus mayores pero Goku simplemente le detuvo mientras que Yukari se cubrió en su pierna y solo protestó enseñandole la lengua.

"Vamos vamos chicas, tranquilícense. ¿Por qué no mejor nos dedicamos a buscar un club en donde podamos estar juntos, ok?" - les ofreció una mejor solución en ves de estár discutiendo por nada.

"¡Yo me uniré al club que tu escojas Goku-kun!" - dijo Kurumu con corazones formados en sus ojos. Una gota de sudor recorrió en la cabeza del Saiyajin por su repentina actitud.

"En ese caso, ¡Yo también me uniré al club a donde vayas tu Goku-kun!" - exclamó Yukari porque no iba dejarse perder ante la competencia.

En ese momento, vieron a otra multitud reunida cerca de un pequeño ring que se encontraba en el campus de la escuela.

"Oigan, allá hay mucha gente ¿Me pregunto que habrá ahi?" - Goku sentía mucha curiosidad y quizo comprobarlo por si mismi y sus amigas le siguieron el paso, probablemente se trataría de otra propuesta de otro club. El grupo se acercó hasta llegar al ring y ahí estaba un hombre promocionando su club de actividades.

"¡Vamos, acérquense al Club de Karate y demuestren los fuertes que son!" - uno de los miembros del club de karate anunciaba a quien tenían interés en unirse (entre toda la multitud Goku pudo escuchar eso).

_"¿Club de Karate?. Creo que es eso lo que estoy buscando" _\- lo decía por el hecho de que si los integrantes podrán soportarle ya que es demasiado poderoso para un pelea simple.

"¡Si se unen ahora, podrán tener la oportunidad de tener un cmbate amistoso contra nuestro lider de club, Haiji Miyamoto!" - otro miembro gritó mientras señalaba a su lider: Era un estudiante que vestía el tradicinal traje de Karate (blanco con un cinta negra en la cintura), su cabellera era gris con los ojos negros, los rasgos de su cara mostraban un caracter intimidante y por ultimo, se podía notar la musculatura de su cuerpo por el duro entrenamiento que ha hecho en su vida.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quien será el valiente que quiera desafiarme en un combate amistoso?" - preguntó Haiji a su publico pero nadie respondía por el hecho de que habían escuchado rumores acerca de ese hombre.

"Yo lo haré" -Las personas se hicieron a un lado para darse cuenta del quien habló fue Goku que al mismo tiempo había levantado la mano. Los estudaintes estaban susurrando estre sí porque pensaron que ese chico estaba a punto de hacer una tontería, incluyendo sus amigas.

Haiji sonrió y le señaló con el dedo - "Perfecto, tenemos un voluntario. ¿Cual es tu nombre, joven?" - le preguntó porque quería saber su identidad de su oponente.

"Mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku" - el Saiyajin se presentó amistosamente con una sonrisa.

"¿Con que Son Goku, eh?" - había escuchado rumores de que un chico con ese nombre venció al orco Saizou y al presidente de la clase - "Entonces acercate y demuestrame las habilidades que tengas"

"De acuerdo" - pero antes de que el Saiyajin se acercara a la arena, fue detenido por la mano de Moka.

"¿Goku-kun, estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" - inquirió porque estaba algo preocupada, ese estudiante era de tercer grado y no parecía tan amistoso sin mencionar lo fuerte que era. Luego Kurumu se puso al otro lado igual de preocupada.

"Moka tiene razón, ese hombre es Haiji Miyamoto y he escuchado que tiene grandes habilidades para las artes marciales" - le advirtió porque había escuchado ciertos chrumores en la escuela describiendolo. No quería que ese sujeto le hiciera algo en el rostro de su destinado después de la pelea.

"¡Goku-kun, no quiero que te lastimen!" - Yukari dijo igualmente preocupada por el como sus dos amigas.

"Chicas, entiendo que se preocupen por mi pero no es necesario, Ya verán que no me pasará nada, además, un combate amistoso no le hace daño a nadie" - dijo con total seguridad. Comparando a ese sujeto contra los que ha enfrentado en su vida, superaría solamente al nivel humano común.

"Pero... Goku..." - Moka, Kurumu y Yukari querían decir algo al respecto pero Haiji le llamó una vez más.

"¡Oye chico!, ¿Cual es la demora? ¡Date prisa y sube al ring para que el combate comienze!"

"Si, ya voy" - Goku asintió con la cabeza y obedeció su orden pero antes se detuvo por un momento para darles para darles un pulgar a sus amigas - "Solo observen y verán que todo saldrá bien al final"

"Goku..." - las tres susurraron al mismo tiempo. Tanto Moka como Kurumu y Yukari estaban preocupadas pero al ver la confianza que tenia el Saiyajin, tenían el presentimiento de que decía la verdad pero de todas formas la angustía prevalecía.

Goku se subió al ring y se puso a metro y medio de distancia de Haiji (Tengan en cuenta de que Goku se encuentra en el lado izquierdo del ring y Haiji se encuentra en el derecho).

"Bien, te explicaré la reglas del combate para que te quede claro: Numero 1; El límite de tiempo del combate durará solamente 3 minutos y de una sola ronda. Numero 2; El ganadador se decidirá si el otro no se levanta en 10 segundos, o si llega a caer del ring o también si decide rendirse, ¿Entendiste?" - Haiji le pregunto por si le quedó claro.

El Saiyajin sonrió y juntó sus manos para después hacer una reverencia - "Si, y espero que seas alguien fuerte Haiji" - dijo con mucho entusiasmo, (aunque claro, el ya sabe los resultados de la batalla incluso sin la necesidad de pelear, pero es mejor darle la oportunidad de mostrar lo que es capáz de hacer).

_"Este chico tiene modales, conoce el saludo tradicional antes de iniciar una pelea, iniresante..." -_ Haiji sonrió y puso sus manos en la misma posición e hizo la misma reverencia - "No por nada me dicen que soy el mejor en el Club de Karate, trataré de ser gentil" - y luego ambos hicieron una pose de pelea distinta.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes estaban emocionados por ver un combate amistoso pero probablemente será corta.

"Ese chico esta frito" - comento un varón con una sonrisa confiada porque el chico de cola de mono no tendría ningúna posibilidad.

"Es verdad" - comentó otro pero se le vino una gran idea a la mente - "500 zenys a que no dura los 3 minutos"

"Acepto" - el mismo chico aceptó la apuesta mientras entregaba su dinero.

"Espero que no resulte mal herido" - dijo un chica con el cabello rubio preocupada al igual que sus amigas que estaban fascinadas por el Saiyajin.

_**"Hmph, ahora podremos ver un poco de lo fuerte que es, ¿No lo crées?" **\- _Inner Moka habló a través del rosario a su otra personalidad.

_"Si pero... de igual forma me preocupa que puedan lastimar a Goku-kun" - _habló Outer Moka a su otra personalidad preocupada. Sin embargo, la otra Moka no sentía agustia alguna por varias razones.

_**"Yo en tu lugar no debería preocuparme, con lo que hemos visto hasta ahora es muy poco probable que puedan hacerle algo a tu amigo. No obstante, esta es una pequeña oportunidad de ver que tanto puede hacer el uso del Ki" **_\- Inner Moka sentía mucha curiosidad de ver esa habilidad porque el Saiyajin les había prometido enseñar como se usa el Ki. La Moka exterior sabía que tocó un buen punto pero de igual forma tenía que estar al corriente del evento.

_**(Reproducir cualquier canción de pelea de ambos animes, si lo desean)**_

Haiji comenzó con el primer movimiento del encuentro, fue corriendo con algo de velocidad y comenzó a dar varias patadas acompañado de golpes mientras que Goku simplemente esquivaba y a la vez bloqueaba con suma facilidad, Haiji solo arqueó una ceja y apretó un poco los dientes porque su rival no ha proporcianado con ningún golpe, no obstante estaba bloqueando sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo pero por otro lado, era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien con tal habilidad y lo disfrutaba en grande.

"Veo que eres más bueno de lo que pensé, Son Goku. He oido que tu habías vencido al delincuente Saizou Komiya sin usar tu verdadera forma, al parecer los rumores son ciertos" - Haiji decía mientras tronaba sus manos.

"Si, bueno... no es para tanto. De todas formas Saizou no era muy fuerte que digamos, je je je" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

_"Achuuuu!" - _Casualmente el orco estornudó y luego frotó su naríz con su dedo _\- "¿Quien rayos estará hablando sobre mi a mis espaldas?. Lo mataré" _\- se preguntó a sí mismo.

* * *

"Hmph, eso ya le tenía en cuenta pero su reputación no pasó desapercibida. Pero dejando eso aún lado, peleas mejor de lo que pensé, ningún estudiante de la Academia Yokai había detenido de esa forma mis ataques" - elogió nuevamente el lider del club de karate.

"Tu también peleas bien Haiji, pero dejame decirte que tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles" - Goku también le elogió mientras sonreía, era un buen luchador pero tenía ciertos defectos.

"En eso tienes razón, entonces creo que es hora de elevar un poco el nivel, ¿no lo crées?" - en ese momento Haiji hizo una pose diferente a la anterior, y eso hizo que el Saiyajin se confundiera.

_"¿Donde habré visto esa pose antes?" _\- Goku tenía el presentimiento de que ya había visto esa pose de pelea antes, ¿pero en donde y de quien?.

"Mi estilo de pelea es el estilo de la grulla" - comentó Haiji mientras alzaba su mano derecha en defensa. Al decir eso, los ojos de Goku se abrieron como platos porque se le refrescó la memoria.

"¿Estilo de la grulla?, Ese es el estilo de pelea de Ten Shin Han y Chaos" - susurró recordando el estilo de pelea de sus dos amigos. Sabía que lo había visto en otras ocasiones; por ejemplo, el antes mejor asesino del del mundo Tao Pai Pai y su hermano y a la vez ex-compañero y rival del Maestro Roshi, el maestro Tsuru. Ahora ya comprendía por qué podía sentir un poco de Ki en su interior.

_**(Nota del Autor: Para que entiendan este punto, vean la saga principal de Dragon Ball, especificamente en la saga de la Patrulla Roja y el 22° Torneo de Artes Marciales)**_

"Fui entrenado arduamente por el Maestro Tsuru desde mi infancia y demostré toda mi empeño en cada uno de mis entrenamientos" - Haiji Miyamoto recordó como había sido entrenado por el señor que dominaba el estilo Grulla y de ahí aprendió varias tecnicas como el uso del ki, el vuelo y muchas otras más. Su meta es ser mejor discípulo de lo que fueron los antiguos pupilos de Tsuru, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz - "Reconosco tu estilo de pelea y es la del Kame Sennin Ryu, ¿verdad?" - también había oido de su maestro que esa era la escuela rival de la suya.

"Si, es verdad, Yo había sido entrenado por el Maestro Roshi en mi infancia" - entonces el Saiyajin recordó los buenos momentos que tuvo con el viejo ermitaño pervertido del estilo Tortuga a lado de su amigo Krillin quien entrenaron desde repartir leche en las casas, hasta obras de construcción.

"Perfecto, ahora veremos el Estilo Grulla contra el Estilo Tortuga sin mencionar que es la primera vez que peleo enserio" - dijo Haiji con mucha confianza en si mismo.

"Es verdad, espero que no me decepciones" - decía mientras hacía su respectiva pose de su respectivo estilo de pelea. En cierto modo le dedicaría esta pelea a Roshi en su honor, aunque hoy en día sigue vivo.

Comenzando con el segundo round, Haiji comenzó a dar otra serie golpes con las puntas de sus dedos a una velocidad rapida, sin embargo todos y cada uno de los ataques eran facilmente retenidos por Goku, y como dato adicional, los estaba reteniendo con una sola mano.

"¡¿Qué?!" - se quedó perplejo porque ningún de sus golpes hizo contacto con el mas que con la mano que las retuvo.

"Vamos, ¿dijiste que querías pelear con más seriedad, no?" - inquirió el Saiyajin de forma burlona.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" - Haiji respondió y a la vez exclamó molesto.

"¿Entonces por qué no vienes y lo haces?, ¿No ves que me estoy aburriendo?" - Goku se sentía algo confiado ante su rival. El capitán del club de karate no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a atacar.

"¡Recibe esto!" - intentó dar una rodillazo pero tampoco sirvió de nada y la pelea continuó su curso.

Mientras tanto, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, los miembros del club de karate y el resto del publico estaban impresionados por el espectaculo que estaban prescenciando, Haiji Miyamoto era considerado uno de los más fuertes y rudos de la academia pero Goku no estaba teniendo ningún problema en enfrentarle, era como si tuviera la pelea en sus manos.

"No puedo créer lo que veo" - susurró Moka estupefacta, su amigo Saiyajin estaba dejando en ridiculo a Haiji, no obsatante no había recibido ningún solo golpe durante la pelea y ojalá siguiera así. Sin embargo, su otra mitad no podía decir exactamente lo mismo pero de igual forma estaba interesada con lo que estaba presenciando.

"¡Sigue así Goku, mi único Destinado!" - Kurumu le estaba dando porras a Goku para animarle un poco, su futuro amado de verdad era alguien impresionante.

"¡Desu, desu, por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo contigo pecho-grande!" - la pequeña Yukari estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo la Succubus, ella también estaba apoyando a Goku para que ganara.

Regresando a la batalla principal, Haiji la estaba pasando terrible. Ningún estudiante de la academia ni de su club le habían dado semejante reto pero ese chico con pelo de punta le estaba poniendo las cosas de mal en peor y eso que ni siquera se ha molestado en atacarle directamente, nuevamente se estaba burlando de el.

_"¡Maldición!" _\- pensó el lider del club de Karate mientras respiraba agitadamente tras haber hecho varios intentos fallidos en atacarle pero su rival no tenía ni una gota de sudor a comparación de el.

"¿Qué pasa Haiji? ¿Que acaso ya es todo lo que puedes hacer?" - Goku se sentía descepcionado del desempeño de su oponente, a pesar de ser un buen luchador en toda la pelea había hecho movimientos bastante predescibles.

"Aún no..." - respondió mientras se limpiaba el sudor que tenía en la frente y en ese momento decidió hacer un nuevo movimiento que aprendió de la Escuela de la Grulla. Alzó uno de sus dedos y lo apuntó hacia el Saiyajin, cuando hizo esa pose el Saiyajin pudo reconocer lo que estaba a púnto de hacer - **"¡Dodonpa!" - **en ese momento, Haiji disparó una rayo colo amarillo de su dedo y golpeó directamente en el rostro de Goku.

"¡GOKU-KUN!" - exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, se quedaron impactadas al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. No tenían ni idea de lo que acabó de pasar porque pasó muy rápido, un extraño rayo salió de Haiji y golpeo directamente en la cara del Saiyajin y esta vez no lo esquivo. Haiji tampoco esperaba que no esquivara su ataque y se quedó perplejo de eso.

El Saiyajin simplemente se quedó quieto hasta que decidió bajar la cabeza para después sonrier - "Vaya, eso me dio comezón, je je je" - comentó mientras se rascaba la barbilla mientras reía. Tanto Haiji como las chicas y como todos los estudiantes se quedaron estupefactos, esa extraña técnica no le hizo nada de nada y no le afectó en lo absoluto.

"¡¿Cómo... pudiste soportar el Dodonpa?!" - preguntó en shock, incluso estaba temblando un poco.

"Muy simple, ya antes había recibido ese ataque y te confieso que todas las técnicas no vuleven a funcionar en mi" - le explicó los motivos del por qué su Dodonpa no había servido. La primera vez que la recibió fue cuando peleó por primera vez contra Tao Pai Pai y fue derrotado por el mismo.

_**(Nota del Autor: Solo los que han visto DB entenderán bien esta parte)**_

"Creo que es ya es mi turno de atacar, ¿no crées?" - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la vista de todo. Haiji se quedó con los ojos abiertos y pudo sentir a alguien detrás suyo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una patada provocando que saliera fuera del ring.

_"El combate del capitulo de hoy duró 90 segundos. La mitad del tiempo determinado, Chuuu!" - comentó el murcielago parlante analizando la pelea._

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y el resto de los estudiantes se quedaron nuevamente impresionados por lo que acabaron de ver (o tal vez no lo vieron del todo). Goku había vencido al lider del club de Karate de un solo golpe hasta sacarlo del ring, todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuviera tiempo para comprender lo que pasó.

"¡¿V... viste eso?!" - preguntó un varón con voz congelada.

"¡¿Verlo?! ¡Ni siquiera vi que se movió!" - exclamó otro, un segundo ese chico estaba en un lado del ring y en el otro ya estaba al otro lado, sin mencionar que había derribado al lider del club de karate de un golpe.

"Creo que gané la apuesta" - comentó el estudiante que había apostado a favor de Goku y su amigo le hizo entrega de su dinera - "Gracias"

"Cierra la boca" - hizo un puchero por haber perdido pero el al menos espectaculo valió la pena,.

Haiji (tirado en el suelo y algo adolorido) intentó levantarse por cuenta propia pero luego una mano se puso en frente de el, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Goku era quien puso esa mano.

"Dejame ayudarte" - le ofreció su ayuda acompañado de una sonrisa en su rostro. Haiji hizo lo mismo y sostuvo su mano para levantarse, a pesar de que él fue el ganador, todavía tenía la buena acción de ayudarle en lugar de regodearse.

"Oficialmente, Son Goku, éres mejor peleador de lo que esperaba" - Haiji le felicitó por su triunfo y este solamente se rascó la cabeza de la modestia.

"Je je je, Gracias Haiji y yo también quisiera felicitarte, tu tambien eres un buen contricante, solo hace falta más entrenamiento para mejorar esas técnicas tuyas" - Goku también lo felicitó por su esfuerzo y le dio un buen consejo.

"Entonces ¿Todavía piensas unirte al Club de Karate?" - lo decía porque la oferta seguía en píe y cumplió con los requisitos.

Goku se rascó la cabeza y lo pensó por un segundo - "La verdad Haiji... créo que mejor paso. No me malentiendas, tu club sería perfecto para mi, pero con mis habilidades serían demasiado para los demás miembros y no creo que duren mucho conmigo" - lo decía porque probablemenmte deje hospitalizados a esos pobres chicos o que destruya el inventario del club.

Haiji pudo entender sus motivos sin problemas - "Es una lastima, pero la opinión de un hombre es lo más importante y la respeto mucho. Pero eso si, para la próxima vez mejoraré mis habilidades y te enseñaré todas mis técnicas pero sobre todo... quisiera saber que clase de monstruo eres tu, ¿de acuerdo?" - le preguntó por si quería la revancha.

Goku sonrio a su oferta - "Claro, me gustaría tener otro combate contigo. Pero te advierto que lo que soy te va a impresionar muchísimo" - lo dijo de forma confiada en esa última parte, lo dijo porque era algo más allá de un monstruo. Haiji sonrio y alzó su mano como último movimiento, el Saiyajin sabía lo que significaba eso y no dudo en alzar su mano y estecharla con la de Haiji.

_**(Nota del Autor: Típico, así es como los hombres hacen un acuerdo para todo típo de cosas, o al manos casi todas)**_

El Saiyajin se bajó del ring para luego ser recibió por los elogios y las aclamaciones de los estudiantes felicitandolo por su victoria, Goku se sentía apenado de recibir tanta atención, cosa que no le gusta recibir a menudo pero luego fue recibido por Moka, Kurumu y Yukari._  
_

"Oigan chicas..." - antes de que pudiera decir más, la vampiro le dio un abrazo.

"¡Goku-kun, me alegra de que hayas salido bien. Estaba tan preocupada!" - Moka habló mientras se aferraba a el, ella temía que iba a salir lastimado pero pasó totalmente lo puesto a pesar de que recibió ese rayo amarillo.

Kurumu hizo lo mismo y lo abrazó del otro lado - "¡Oh mi Goku, pensé que terminarías en la enfermería y yo como tu _enfermera personal_" - dijo igualmente preocupada y con cierto enfasis en el último par de palabras.

Yukari infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia - "¡Oigan no es justo, yo también quiero abrazar a Goku!. Yo también estaba preocupada por el, ¿saben?" - exclamó mientras intentaba aferrarse del Saiyajin en algún lugar pero las dos chicas le bloqueaban.

Goku simplemente se reía por el comportamiento de sus amigas - "Je je je, vamos chicas no se angustien. Les dije que no me iba pasar nada, yo siempre estaré bien" - les dijo dando su tradicional sonrisa provocando que las tres se sonrojen.

_"¡Oh, Goku-kun!" _\- pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo casi enbobadas por su encanto natural.

"¿Que les parece si encontramos algún club en la que podamos unirnos?" - Goku les propuso otra de sus ideas.

"¿Que acaso no te ibas a unir al Club de Karate?" - preguntó Moka confundida y este solo negó con la cabeza.

"No, me di cuenta de que si me uno, probablemente termine dejando en ridiculo a Haiji y a su equipo ya que soy demasiado fuerte" - les explicó los motivos del por qué no se unió.

"¡Que bueno!" - Kurumu se puso muy entusiasta al oir esas palabras - "No soportaria no estar a tu lado por un club en el que no yo no este contigo. Recuerda que tu eres mi Destinado" - a pesar de haberle dado permiso, el tiempo era el enemigo que iba separarle de el.

"¡¿Qué acaso soy invisible, o qué?!" - exclamó la bruja molesta porque nadie le tomaba en cuenta pero su amigo si le prestó atención y le sonrió.

"Ningún amigo es olvidado" - comentó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Con eso basta" - ahora estaba más que contenta con esas palabras.

"Entonces... ¿Que les parece si vamos a unirnos a otro club de actividades?"

"Si" - las tres asintieron y se fueron juntos a otro lugar de la academia.

_**"Mmm... es más bueno en pelear de lo que creí. Estoy impaciente en que demuestre sus habilidades" **_\- comentó Inner Moka a través del rosario con mucho interés en saber que tanto puede hacer el Saiyajin. Moka vio su rosario y quedó todavía confusa por la actitud de su otra personalidad.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

La Sra. Nekonome estaba tomando el sol mientras comía refrigerio cerca de uno de los balnearios de la escuela pero luego su relajación fue interrumpida cuando escuchó una cierta conversación. Se asomó y se dio cuenta de que eran cuatro de sus alumnos quienes estaban conversando.

"¡Qué mala suerte!" - exclamó la Succubus molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Durante ese tiempo, Goku y las demás no habían encontrado ningún club descente en la que todos pudieran participar juntos.

"Vamos Kurumu-san, no te enojes. Estoy seguro que habrá algún club en la que podamos unirnos" - Goku seguía manteniendo las esperanzas pero por más que las mantenía, era casi inútil seguir buscando.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kurumu esta vez. El resto de los clubes que hemos visto no tenían más que personas raras, sin mencionar algunos pervertidos que solo buscaban nuestros físicos" - Yukari dijo con cierto escalofrío en esa última oración.

"¿Por qué no se unen al Club del Periodismo?" - Goku y sus amigas voltearon hacia arriba y vieron a su maestra.

"¿Club de Periodismo?" - al parecer se les había olvidado la misma propuesta que había dicho hace horas.

"Asi es, yo soy la asesora" - si a ella lo que más le gusta es tener nuevos miembros en su club y esta era su oportunidad de este año.

"El Club de Periodismo está bien, ¿no lo crées Goku-kun?" - le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con la idea y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, me parece bien. Al menos podremos estar juntos" - su busqueda había terminado y finalmente encontraron una actividad que podían participar juntos como amigos.

"¡Si Goku va a unirse al Club de Peridismo entonces yo también lo haré!" - declaró Kurumu con toda certeza.

"¡También yo!" - Yukari no se iba a quedar atrás por nada en el mundo.

"¡Vaya, ya son cuatro! ¡Shizuka es tan felíz!" - La Sra. Nekonome se puso más que contenta al escuchar esa noticia, en ese momento saltó para echarce un clavado hacia la piscina salpicando mucha agua.

"¡Cuidado!" - Moka se cubrió para evitar ser salpicada por el agua que le haría daño y fue percatado por el chico de cola de mono.

"¿Moka-san estás bien?" - preguntó Goku un poco preocupado por su reacción.

"¡N... no Goku-kun, e... estoy bien, en serio!" - ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza, si se encontraba bien al menos cuando se cubrió por detrás de su espalda.

"Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti" - le dijo dando nuevamente su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

"Goku-kun..." - Moka se le quedó mirando con mariposas en el estomago. Su amigo era alguien amable y comprensivo, sobre todo al comprender su problemas contra el agua sin ningún impedimente - "Goku-kun..."

"¿Que pasa, Moka-san?" - Goku preguntó nuevamente confuso al ver su rostro. En ese momento, la chica de cabellos rosas olfateó su esencia y no pudo resistirse a chuparle la sangre.

"Disculpame Goku-kun, tu sangre..." - fue lo único que dijo antes de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

_***Capuchuuuuuuuu!***_

_"¿Por qué siempre esto termina así?" - _El Saiyajin se preguntó a sí mismo doblemente confundido.

_**(Nota del Autor: Si lo supieras Goku... si lo supieras)**_

* * *

***Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku! Finalmente hemos encontrado un club en donde Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Yo podemos participar sin ningún inconveniente, pero esperen... al parecer hay alguien más en el Club de Periodismo. Me pregunto si querrá ser también amigo nuestro.  
**

**Voz de Moka: "¡Esto es malo! ¡Goku-kun has sido tomado como el espía!"**

**Voz de Kurumu: "¿Eh? ¿Sería genial si Goku-kun me espiara?"**

**Voz de Goku: "Esperen... ¿De que están hablando?"**

**Voz de Kurumu: "Si ese es el caso, ¡probaremos la inociencia de Goku!"**

**Voz de Goku: ****¿Espiar que cosa? ¿Inociencia de qué? No lo entiendo. En el próximo capitulo de 'Rosario + Saiyajin' será 'Hombre Lobo + Saiyajin'. En serio chicas, ¡Que alguien me explique!"  
**

**_*Detener la música tres segundos después de la ultima palabra*_**

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

_**¿Que cosas, no? Finalmente, después de un buen merecido descanso, al fín terminé este capitulo *Les saludo desde el puerto de Acapulco en donde paso mis vacaciones, ¡Wiiiiiii! :D*  
**_

_**Si, les dije que tendría ciertos contratiempos en mis vacaciones pero como el servicio de Internet es mundial, era obvio que no podía desconectarme del todo. No se lo tomen muy personal, por favor.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que me costó hacerlo y modificarlo en ciertos puntos del capitulo original:**_

_**\- Hice ciertas referencias a mi otra historia "La Odisea del Saiyajin" que por cierto, ya estoy haciendo el capitulo nuevo de esta para no dejarla atrás.**_

_**\- Originalmente tenía pensado en hacer la escena de Goku en el Club de Natación pero me dije a mi mismo que no debía centrarme tanto en la trama del Anime y/o Manga con exactitud, así que lo reemplazé por el no mencionado Club de Karate.**_

_**\- Haiji Miyamoto es un personaje que sale únicamente en el Manga, no se muestra por ningún momento en el Anime o al menos un mención. Les apuesto que muchos no lo sabían y tenían duda sobre el a menos que leyeran el Manga.**_

_**\- Este capitulo también trajo ciertos fragmentos de la historia de DB; como el estilo de pelea de Haiji, su historia acerca de la Escuela de la Grulla y sobre todo su uso del Ki.**_

_**En fin, ciertas cosas vendrán más adelante en el futuro y recuerden que esto apenas es el inicio.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: "Hombre Lobo + Saiyajin", como vieron en el avance. ("¿Acaso Goku será pervertido?", Primera pregunta que se les vino a la mente ¿verdad? *7u7*)  
**_

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku (Suppressed): 5,000 _(Nota: Decidí poner estas cifras a partir de ahora. El poder de Goku sigue siendo el mismo solo que ahora decidí reducirle un poquito)_  
**

**Akashiya Moka: 65**

**Inner Moka: 180**

**Kurumu Kurono: 40**

**Sendo Yukari: 10**

**Haiji Miyamoto: 115**

* * *

_**Y con esta me despido amigos míos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Pongan sus Reviews y no olviden mencionar esta historia a sus amigos.**_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	7. Hombre Lobo & Hombre Mono

_**Hola amigos del Fanfiction, por fin he terminado con este capitulo que me costó un poco hacerlo (no por la trama sino por otras razones que ya les dije anteriormente).**_

_**En fin, durante mi ausencia al parecer regresó mejor mi inspiración para que así ne me tarde en actualizar mis demás historias, probablemente la siguiente actualización llegue a ser el de "Goku en Equestria T2" como tanto han estado esperado, y también el de "El Séptimo Elemento" e incluso "La Odisea del Saiyajin" historias casi no trabajadas pero no olvidadas.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me hayan tenido paciencia, se nota que mi historia esta teniendo éxito puesto que en menos de 6 capítulos ya lleva casi los 90 reviews, más de 60 favs. y más de 50 follows. De verdad gracias y les prometo que no les defraudaré como lo hice en estos meses. ;)**_

**_Con respecto a nuestra serie protagonista (Dragon Ball Super), hasta ahora actualmente más de 30 capítulos ya emitidos y bueno que decirlo, me han gustado hasta ahora y lo digo como fan semi-veterano de la serie (exceptuando algunos capítulos por la animación del asco), si no los han visto les recomiendo que vayan a cualquier pagina de Internet donde puedas ver los capítulos subtitulados, no es tan difícil hallar uno con servidores disponibles, ¿verdad?._**

**_Declaro otra vez_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decirles. Ahora quítense los zapatos y desabrochen su cinturón por que ahora vamos a... ¡CONTINUAR!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 6: Hombre Lobo + Hombre Mono**

**(Le cambié el titulo al último momento y ya sabrán por qué)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

**_Prólogo_**

_Era de noche en la Academia Yokai, en los vestidores de las chicas se encontraba una joven de cabellera rubia cambiándose de ropa después de una jornada laboral. Al parecer todo iba tranquilamente, sin embargo un inesperado ruido se escuchó.  
_

_"¿Quien anda ahí?" - preguntó nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de haber visto una figura moverse afuera pero no vio nada - "No hay nadie allí..."" tal vez era su imaginación... o tal vez no._

_Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de las chicas, se encontraba otra joven de cabellos negros vistiéndose para ir a dormir, sin embargo algo sucedió en ese momento. Una extraña sombra apareció por su espalda y cuando ella volteó..._

_**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** \- solamente se escuchó su grito a través del ambiente del terreno. Perturbador..._

* * *

**Al día Siguiente**

Goku se levantó temprano, se dio cuenta de que eran 4:30 de la madrugada y decidió aprovechar el tiempo que tenía de sobra para un ligero entrenamiento matutino antes del horario escolar. Salio de su habitación con su Teletranportación y se dirigió al bosque para hacer un calentamiento con unas 10,000 lagartijas sosteniéndose solamente con su pulgar y así estuvo durante las siguientes horas hasta que regresó a su habitación para vestirse. Ahora estaba caminando tranquilamente por los terrenos de la escuela hasta que se encontró con Moka.

"¡Buenos días, Moka-san!" - el Saiyajin le saludó con su tradicional sonrisa y ella le correspondió el saludo.

"Buenos días, Goku-kun" - luego, comenzó a tocar sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba de la verguenza - "Emm... Goku, me preguntaba si tú..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Que es lo que quieres, Moka-chan?. Tienes toda mi confianza para decírmelo" - le comentó con mucha seguridad. La vampira tomó en cuenta en su comentario y obtuvo la confianza necesario para decírselo.

"¡Quiero beber tu sangre, Goku-kun!" - Moka le pidió de favor a su amigo Saiyajin porque no había desayunado esta mañana.

"¿Con que era eso?. Claro Moka-san, tienes todo mi permiso para hacerlo" - Goku como la persona generosa que era, perimitió que su amiga vampiro permitiese beber de su sangre. La chica de cabello rosa se emocionó y se abalanzó en el cuello para clavar sus colmillos.

_***Capuchuuuuuuuu!***_

La chica de vampiro terminó de comer y luego se puso muy contenta - "Gracias por la comida, la sangre de Goku-kun es la mejor, después de todo. Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a ella" - comentó estando muy satisfecha, si lo quisiera, no podría dejar de beber su sangre.

_"Creo que a este paso, Moka-san terminará dejándome sin vida, je je je" _\- al Saiyajin no le molestaba darle su dosis diaria de sangre a Moka, al contrario eso lo hacía sentir bien por ayudar a un amigo. Pero estos días ha tenido que comer un poco más de lo normal a causa de ello y es por habito Saiyajin mantener sus energias para los combates. Este era el dia donde el y sus amigas iniciaban sus actividades en el club del periodismo, al menos esperaba cosas buenas que sucediesen allí.

"¡Goku-kun!" - una voz le llamó y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kurumu abrazó a Goku y lo atrapó entre sus pechos - "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estemos en el mismo club!" - la Succubus se sentía más que emocionada de estar más tiempo con su héroe durante el periodo de actividades_._

_"Kurumu... no... respiro" _\- por alguna extraña razón, Goku nunca se salvaba del abrazo de su amiga de busto grande y eso que era un guerrero muy fuerte.

_**(Nota del Autor: Al parecer hay cosas que ni el Saiyajin puede evadir y lo saben muy bien *Fuu*)**_

En ese momento, la pequeña brujita también hizo su aparición - "Goku-kun y to también en el mismo club!" - intentó darle un abrazo pero no logró.

"No, no puedes" - Kurumu no se dejó y lo apartó del camino negandole su abrazo mientras lo mantenía entre sus pechos.

_"Goku es mi único Destinado. Usaré el tiempo del club de actividades para establecer nuestra relación amorosa. No perderé ante ti Akashiya Moka" -_ Kurumu pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a la vampiro con reojo, Yukari solo se limitó a estar viendo de un lado al otro la incomoda escena pero luego notó la condición de su amigo.

"¡Ahhh, Goku-kun está...!" - las otras dos chicas escucharon lo que había dicho y vieron al Saiyajin levantando débilmente su mano en señal de que se estaba sofocando.

"¡Perdóname Goku-kun!" - Kurumu se disculpó mientras lo soltaba para que recuperara el aire.

"No... *respira* hay... *respira* problema...*respira* "Kurumu-san..." - dijo Goku mientras tomaba un poco de aire, de no haber sido por sus entrenamientos, probablemente ya hubiera muerto.

"¡Esto es tu culpa, vaca tonta. Tus enormes tetas no hacen nada más que sofocar a mi Goku-kun!" - exclamó enojada la niña de pelo castaño y la Succubus fulminó con su mirada.

"¡¿Como que TÚ Goku, pequeña insolente?!. ¡Al menos es mejor que esté a lado de una mujer completa como yo en lugar alguien tan plana como tu!" - protestó la peli azul y luego comenzaron a dialogar.

"¡Yukari-chan, Kurumu-chan, ¿podrían dejar de pelear, por favor?" - Moka les pidió amablemente que se detuvieran pero no hicieron caso a lo que ella dijo y siguieron dialogando.

Esta vez fue el turno de Goku para razonar con ellas - "Vamos chicas, ¿no nos podemos llevar bien entre todos?. Recuerden que somos amigos" - les dijo mientras las separaba para mantener distancia y claramente funcionó.

"Por mí, yo seré todo lo que quieras mi único destinado..." - Kurumu decía mientras se aferraba a sus pectorales - "... Incluso hasta ser tu esposa" - dijo con cierta lujuria en esa última frase. Una gota de sudor recorrió en la cabeza del Saiyajin por lo que le acaban de decir. Sin embargo, Kurumu recibió un golpe muy grande con un balde que hizo aparecer la bruja.

"¡De ninguna manera. Goku-kun será mi esposo al igual que Moka-chan!" - exclamó mientras se aferraba en los brazos de sus futuro amantes.

"Yu...Yukari-chan..." - una gota de sudor recorrió en la cabeza de la vampiro por lo que ella acaba de decir, no tenía ni idea en que estaba pensando la niña pero no era para nada común.

Después de esa incomoda conversación, el grupo de cuatro se dirigió a la academia para comenzar su rutina diaria.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día/Club del ****Periódico**

Goku y las chicas ahora estaban reunidos en el salón donde se supone que sería su primer día en el club de actividades quien por supuesto, su maestra Shizuka Nekonome estaba a cargo del grupo.

"Bien, empezaremos con el club del periodismo de la Academia Yokai" - anunció la maestra felina con su siempre entusiasmo. Sin embargo lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que el salón se encontraba casi vacio, exceptuando a nuestros cautro amigos y su maestra.

Goku miró por ambos lados y se percató de la ausencia de personas en el aula y tenía sus dudas - "Disculpe Nekonome-sensei, ¿pero donde están los demás integrantes del club?" - le preguntó si de pura casualidad habían más gente en este club, ¿o acaso él y sus amigas fueron los primeros en llegar?.

"Técnicamente son los únicos miembros del club" - respondió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza pero conservando su sonrisa y su respuesta dejó perplejos a todos.

"¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!" - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Kurumu se levantó de su asiento un poco molesta - "¿Cómo que no hay más miembros en este club?" - no pasaron por muchos otros clubes que no sirvieron como para unirse uno en donde no había nadie (a excepción de ellos cuatro, claro).

"Entonces, ¿esto no es un verdadero club?" - inquirió Moka un poco desconcertada.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que en los últimos tiempos los reclutamientos no han sido muy abundantes como en los otros clubes" - Nekonome respondió todavía conservando su sonrisa. Aunque claro, lo que no sabían es que en realidad había otra historia que explicaba la verdadera razón del por qué no había tantos integrantes en el club del periodismo. **(1)**

La siguiente en levantarse fue Yukari mientras hacía un puchero - "Este club es muy aburrido, vayámonos de aquí. No quiero estar aquí" - comentó mientras sostenía el brazo del Saiyajin pero él la detuvo.

"Vamos Yukari-chan, estoy seguro de que si hay alguien más en este club. Yo creo que debe estar retrasado o algo así" - eso fue lo que supuso y su maestro tomó en cuenta su argumento.

"Estás en lo cierto, Goku-san. Ustedes realmente no son los únicos porque hay otro miembro pero este es del segundo grado"

"¿Del segundo grado?" - preguntaron las chicas mientras parpadeaban un par de veces.

"Lo siento" - En ese momento, se escuchó una voz masculina y la Señorita Nekonome reconoció de quien se trataba,

"¿Ven?, ya está aquí" - les dijo mientras les señalaba con su mano a la persona que acaba de entrar al aula.

"Siento llegar tarde en el primer día de actividades" - Goku y las chicas vieron a un joven entrando con un par de arreglos florales hecho de rosas, uno rosado y el otro rojo - "Es un placer conocerles" - decía mientras revelaba su rostro, poseía una mirada y sonrisa que se comparaba de una estrella de cine; tenía la piel clara con el cabello negro bien arreglado y con una banda roja sobre su cabeza, vestía el uniforme de la escuela como cualquier otro varón - "Soy el lider del club, Mirioka Ginei" - se presentó mientras le entregaba las rosas rosas a Kurumu **(sonó un poco raro esa frase, ¿no?) **\- "Pero desde ahora, llámenme Gin-sempai" - luego le entregó las rosas rojas Moka (de hecho, Gin le sonrió más a la vampira porque mostraba cierto interés). Luego notó Yukari y para no dejarla sin nada, tomó una de las rosas del ramo de la Succubus y se la entregó en su mano - "Puede que seas joven, pero eres una dama después de todo"

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron en blanco al recibir sus presentes, simplemente no estaban muy fascinadas o atraídas por el líder del club del periodismo porque ellas ya tenía un ojo puesto en alguien más.

La Succubus vio su ramo de rosas y luego al Saiyajin - _" Como me gustaría que Goku me obsequiara flores como estas" _\- pensó mientras miraba a su destinado con ojos de corazón mientras imaginaba su fantasía.

_**(Insertar escena romántica cursi e imaginaría aquí)**_

_"Que bonito sería eso" _\- con tan solo en pensar en eso, sus hormonas se le alborotaban por esa imaginación.

El Saiyajin simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero era bueno saber que el otro miembro del club era alguien que parecía ser una buena persona y eso es lo importante. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a presentarse formalmente.

"Hola Gin-san, mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo llámame Goku. Espero que nos podamos llevar como buenos amigos" - le saludó mientras estrechaba su mano y éste solo se le quedó mirando.

_"Este deber ser el chico que venció a Haiji. Supongo que debo tener cuidado con el" _\- El lider del club de karate era, o más bien es hoy en dia, es un buen amigo suyo, pero escuchó los rumores de que fue fácilmente derrotado por un chico de cabello salvaje y con cola de mono. Pero tenía un plan en mente para arruinar la relación que tenía el con la vampira para así quedarse con ella.

"Yo también espero llevarme bien contigo" - Gin le dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la suya.

"Gin- es el único miembro del segundo año. Además, no tenemos ningún estudiante de tercer año" - su maestra siguió diciendoles más detalles (que ya de por si ya eran bastante obvios) - "Si tienen alguna pregunta, siéntanse libres de preguntarle a Gin-kun"

"Pueden contar conmigo" - comentó Gin poniendo una mano sobre su nuca. Las chicas solo se limitaron a quedarse mirando sin mostrar mucha expresión pero el Saiyajin era el único que sonreía ya que tenía la confianza para decirle lo que quisiera consultar.

"La reunión personal va a empezar dentro de pronto. Te dejo todo a ti, Gin-kun" - La señorita Nekonome tenía que ver un asunto dentro de la escuela y se retiró del salón.

"Déjamelo todo a mi" - comentó el joven con toda seguridad y luego se dirigió a sus nuevos reclutas. Todos se reunieron en una mesa para comenzar con la iniciación - "Y bien, déjenme presentarles al Club del Periódico: El objetivo principal de este club es distribuir el periódico escolar e informar cualquier acontecimiento de la escuela" - Gin les explicaba el propósito de este club a Goku y a las demás - "¡Para poder informar, debemos estar en línea!, ¡Es decir, somos muy diferentes a cualquier otro club!. Una vez que se unan deben prepararse"

_"Wow, se nota que Gin-san sabe hacer lo que hace" _\- pensó Goku al escuchar ese discurso corto pero relevante, al parecer tener cierta experiencia para este club.

"Inesperadamente, parece ser un Senpai en el que puedes confiar" - Moka opinó porque en el interior le daba mala espina ese sujeto.

Gin simplemente dio una ligera carcajada - "Sólo bromeaba, no estén tan tensos y espero que nos llevemos bien"

"Eso yo también espero. Ojalá nos volvamos amigos en poco tiempo, Gin-san, je je je" - comentó el Saiyajin con si típica sonrisa y el joven de segundo grado se le quedó mirando.

_"Oh, por supuesto que nos llevaremos bien Goku-san, solo espera lo que tengo preparado para ti" _\- pensó con una maléfica sonrisa porque tenía un plan en mente en su contra pero por ahora tratará de ganarse su confianza.

"En fin, si tienen algún material que reportar, díganlo" - Gin les ofreció la oportunidad a sus nuevos miembros en participar y dar algo nuevo para su periódico. Goku y sus amigas se quedaron pensando por unos momentos hasta que Kurumu dio su opinión.

"¡Eso es, el caso del _Mirón Pervertido_!" - al decir eso, Gin frunció el ceño porque se puso serio porque tocó un tema sumamente crucial.

"¿El _Mirón Pervertido_?" - preguntó Goku intrigado porque jamás había escuchado que alguien con un apodo similar a ese, (¿o tal vez si lo ha escuchado en algún momento de su vida?) - "¿A que te refieres con eso, Kurumu-chan?"

"Escuché que, últimamente, hay alguien espiando a las chicas en la escuela. Y es tan rápido, que nadie le ha visto la cara aún" - la peli azul comenzó a explicarles lo que sabía, claro, por los rumores que circulaban.

_"¿En serio es tan rápido?, wow, debe ser un sujeto con muchas habilidades" _\- a él no le importaba las acciones que hacía ese "_Mirón_", lo único que tomaba en cuenta es su agilidad para evitar ser visto por la gente - _"Ojalá lo viera por mi mismo para comprobar si es igual de fuerte"_

"Espiar es algo despreciable" - comentó Moka, a ella lo desagradaba esa clase de personas por un acto tan depravado.

"El enemigo de las chicas, no podrá ser perdonado" - declaró la brujita con enojo, estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido si algún se lo encontrara cara a cara, al igual que muchas chicas de la escuela.

Kurumu estaba de acuerdo con su opinión y se dirigió a su líder - "Déjanos a nosotros, el club de periodismo, encontrar al culpable" - y luego fijó su mirada hacia su destinado - "¿Tu también nos ayudarás, Goku-kun?"

Él se rascó la cabeza de la confusión - "Bueno, si se trata de sujeto que los molesta, creo que puedo ayudarles a encontrarlo" - con su habilidad del uso del ki, le sería fácil atrapar a ese "Mirón", aún si se mueve rápido.

"¡Es cierto, con Goku-kun de nuestro lado será más fácil atrapar a ese desgraciado, desu!" - exclamó Yukari porque su futuro amante lo iba a proteger de ser acechada por ese pervertido. Moka también estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ser protegida del Saiyajin, después de todo es su primer mejor amigo y confiaba mucho en el.

Gin se quedó pensativo tras oír su argumentos, al parecer tendría que hacer unos ligeros cambios en sus planes por la presencia del chico pelo salvaje, pero por ahora tenía que seguir la corriente - "En ese caso, primero debemos encontrar gente con información"

"¿Y como lo encontraremos?" - preguntó Goku con mucha curiosidad, Gin sonrió porque sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer.

"Las bases del reportaje son... Ir por todos los sitios pidiendo la información en persona y..." - en ese momento, el joven sacó dos cajas y en estas había una cantidad de carteles y volantes con la información - "... Pidiendo la ayuda en publico" - luego le entregó la caja con volantes hacia el Saiyajin y la bruja - "Quiero que ustedes dos vayan por los corredores de la academia y peguen esto por los alrededores y de paso, pregunten a las personas si saben algo al respecto.

"Ya veo, entonces solo hay que preguntarle a la gente. De acuerdo, lo haré Gin-san" - el estaba dispuesto ayudar a su nuevo amigo en lo que sea necesario.

"Gracias, oh y por cierto, dime... Gin-sempai" - declaró Gin mientras sonreía otra vez.

"¡Yaaaaaaay, me tocó hacer equipo con Goku-kun, desu!" - gritó Yukari mientras le daba un abrazo en su brazo. ¿Este día no podía ser aún mejor?

Kurumu gruñó y hecho humo por las orejas de los celos - "¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿Y por qué a MI no me tocó estar con Goku-kun?!" - preguntó molesta mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se suponpia que aprovecharía el club precisamente para eso, para estar junto a su destinado.

"¿Celosa?" - Yukari bromeó mientras le sacaba la lengua, la Succubus fulminó con su mirada y estaba punto de hacer algo al respecto pero Moka se lo impidió.

"V...vamos Kurumu-chan, no le hagas nada" - no quería que se pelearan por algo así como el trabajo en equipo. Pero por otro lado, ella también hubiera deseado estar a lado de Goku.

Gin se rió y se dirigió a las otras dos mujeres - "No se preocupen porque también tengo un trabajo igual de importante para ustedes dos" - les entregó la caja con los carteles - "Ustedes pueden distribuir los anuncios en otra sección de la escuela colgándolos en las paredes" - esto era parte de su plan para su... "entretenimiento".

"No es justó" - Kurumu hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos - "Exijo que lo decidamos por votación"

Gin simplemente se mofó ante su petición y negó con la cabeza - "Nop, como líder del club yo tomó las decisiones. Vamos, hay que hacer noticias para el periódico"

* * *

**Más Tarde**

Nuestro grupo del club del periódico se dispuso a buscar información acerca del "Mirón Pervertido"; mientras que la pareja de Moka y Kurumu colocaban sus carteles en una sección asignada por Gin, Goku y Yukari estaban en los pasillos de la escuela distribuyendo los volantes.

"Oye Yukari-chan, ¿Cómo te imaginas que puedas ser ese Mirón si lo llegamos a encontrar?" - le preguntó mientras colocaba un volante cerca de la tienda.

"Mmm... No lo se, nadie le ha visto el rostro, así que no tengo ni idea de quien pueda hacer" - le contestó mientras le daba cinta adhesiva para pegar el volante. Habían demasiados estudiantes en la escuela y tardarían mucho en tratar de averiguarlo - "¡Pero lo que si estoy segura, es que recibirá su merecido por molestar a las chicas lindas como yo!" - si se lo propusiera, usaría toda su magia con tal de darle una lección, o en otro caso, dejar que Goku se haga cargo de él.

"Je je je, claro" - el Saiyajin rió ligeramente por lo que ella dijo. Si era una niña linda, pero no tanto como para lucirse por su corta edad. Además, lo único que realmente le interesaba es comprobar si era tan fuerte como lo es de rápido, como dicen los rumores.

"Pero sabes..." - la niña de cabello castaño se quedó pensativa por un segundo - "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Gin-senpai"

"¿Mmm?, ¿por qué lo dices, Yukari-chan?" - preguntó Goku con la ceja de intriga.

"No lo se, algo me dice que no debemos confiar en el aunque parezca un niño bonito, mi intuición dice que oculta algo bajo su mascara" - si algo que ha aprendido en su joven vida es que jamás se debe juzgar un libro por la portada.

"Vamos Yukari, no creo que deberías pensar así de el. Apenas lo hemos conocido y estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos como buenos amigos si lo tratamos con amabilidad" - el Saiyajin jamás ha juzgado a nadie hasta conocer más sobre sus características.

"Ok, si tu lo dices"

En ese momento, ambos vieron a un grupo de estudiantes femeninos reunidos en los corredores - "Mira Yukari, hay un grupo de personas allí. Creo que deberíamos preguntarles si saben algo al respecto" - le sugirió que fueron hacia allá, al fin y al cabo Gin les dijo que de ser necesario, preguntaran en personas a los estudiantes.

"De acuerdo" - ella le siguió hasta que ambos se acercaron al grupo de estudiantes.

"Disculpen chicas, ¿tienen un minuto?" - el Saiyajin les llamó al grupo de chicas y cuando ellas voltearon se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, ES GOKU-KUN!" - exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo y en ese mismo instante todas lo rodearon muy emocionadas de estar cerca del chico más guapo de la Academia Yokia.

"¡Es tan lindo!" - comentó una chica de cabello castaño con rubor en su rostro mientras le abrazaba.

"¿Tienes novia? ¿puedo salir contigo?" - preguntó otra chica de cabellera rubia con el mismo tono de rubor, lo abrazó del otro lado.

"¡No es justo, yo le iba a preguntar eso!" - exclamó otra estudiante con el cabello negro. Entre todas las chicas comenzaron a dialogar, pero se trataba del mismo chico. Goku simplemente estaba confundido, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ni del porque las mujeres comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, lo único que hizo dirigirles la palabra. Por otro lado Yukari comenzaba a molestarse, infló sus mejillas de los celos porque esas chicas estaban muy cerca de su amante. Tal vez esto fue una mala idea.

"Oigan chicas, ¿podrían contestar algunas preguntas?" - a lo único que se centró es a la noticia que quería investigar. Justo cuando dijo eso, todas las mujeres dejaron de discutir y les prestaron atención.

"¡Siiiiiii!" - respondieron al unisono.

"Lo que pasa es que somos del club del periódico, y estamos buscando información sobre una cosa en particular, ¿de casualidad alguna de ustedes conoce algo sobre _el Mirón?" _\- y justo cuando terminó de hacer su pregunta, todas las chicas guardaron silencio porque se pusieron serias, el Saiyajin se quedó sorprendido al ver sus miradas, ¿acaso dijo algo que no debía?.

"¡EL MIRÓN ES UN MALDITO!" - exclamó una de las estudiantes con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

"¡Es nuestro peor enemigo, no puede ser perdonado, debe pagar por lo que ha hecho!" - exclamó otra de ellas, las demás comenzaron a dialogar entre si hablando del mismo tema, de verdad se encontraban molestas a causa de ese ser.

Otra de las chicas tomó la palabra, esta parecía estar un poco deprimida - "Una amiga mía, fue victima del Mirón Pervertido. No pudo verlo detenidamente porque fue tan rápido que no pudo ver su rostro con claridad"

_**(Nota del Autor: Podríamos suponer que esta referencia a la escena del prólogo).**_

Goku se quedó pensativo al oír sus opiniones, se notaba claramente el enojo de las mujeres porque era un tema muy delicado - "Al parecer tiene un habilidad especial para poder moverse con rapidez. ¿Tu que piensas Yukari?"

"¡Yo pienso que debemos atraparlo lo más pronto posible y hacerle pagar por lo que hace a las chicas lindas como yo" - justo como dije con anterioridad, estaba dispuesta a buscar hasta el ultimo rincón de la academia con tal de encontrarlo. Goku volvió a reírse un poco por su comentario pero luego fue emboscado por el cuello con los abrazos de todas las chicas.

"¡Goku-kun, protegenos del Mirón" - gritaron todas al mismo tiempo a su ídolo y este solo se quedó perplejo por sus comportamientos.

"¿Eh?"

"Así es, ven a mi cuarto... y hazme compañía" - susurró una de las estudiantes y esto causó que Goku se confundiera aún más.

"No, mejor ve al mío. Me da miedo estar sola" - chilló otra chica y en ese momento todas comenzaron a encimarse entre si hacia el Saiyajin.

"¡Ayudenme!" - Goku pidió socorro porque se estaba quedando con el más mínimo espacio personal que jamás ha tenido en su vida. En ese momento Yukari (totalmente furiosa) decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¡Aléjense de mi Goku-kun, él es mío!" - sacó su varita mágica y con un conjuro, hizo aparecer una nube negra encima de cada chica y al instante comenzó a llover en cada nube.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa, ¿qué es esto?!" - todas las estudiantes huyeron del lugar tratando de buscar un refugio para no mojarse con la lluvia inesperada.

Goku solamente pudo observar como las mujeres fueron ahuyentadas y sabía quien lo hizo - "Gracias, Yukari-chan" - el chico con cola de mono le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida pero justo en ese momento la brujita le jaló de su corbata poniéndose a la altura de ella.

"Goku-kun, recuerda que algún día tú y Moka serán míos. Así que no quiero que te acerques a otra chica, ¿entendido?" - le preguntó seriamente y enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

"C...claro" - contestó con una gota de sudor frío en su cabeza. A pesar de que era una niña, se notaba que tenía el don de la palabra y autoridad y eso le aterraba. Así se comportaba su ex-esposa Milk, o tal vez era más de lo que recordaba. Al parecer las mujeres asustan a quien sea a cualquier edad.

"Bien" - ahora dijo con una sonrisa encantadora porque su amante entendió su aclaración.

**Unos Momentos Después**

El dúo siguió con su deber en el club, habían colocado todos los que anuncios que pudieron colocar en la escuela. A pesar de sus esfuerzos eso no consiguieron la información con respecto al "mirón" de parte de los alumnos porque decían prácticamente lo mismo. Los varones

"¡Nyaaaaa,. Esto es una causa perdida, desu!" - exclamó la brujita del aburrimiento, este trabajo era difícil y frustrante - _"Al menos lo único bueno de este labor es que permenezco a lado de Goku-kun"_

"Si, en eso tienes razón Yukari-san" - comentó el Saiyajin poniendo sus manos en la nuca. La gente estaba casi tan desinformada como los miembros del club del periódico.

"Me pregunto si Moka-chan y Kurumu-chan tuvieron más éxito que nosotros" - Yukari se preguntó a si mismo con esperanza.

"¡Es verdad, deberíamos reunirnos con nuestros amigos y preguntarles eso. Vamos Yukari!" - Goku exclamó con entusiasmo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Yo te siguo, desu!" - y ambos se dispusieron a buscar a los otros miembros del club. No tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a los casilleros de la escuela.

"Creo que están por aquí, al menos sus presencia me lo indican" - Goku se dijo a si mismo y ambos se pusieron a buscar en el lugar, unos segundos después finalmente encontraron a Moka, Kurumu y a Gin. Sin embargo Goku notó algo muy raro.

"¿Así de alto tenemos que ponerlos, Gin-sempai?" - preguntó Moka tratando de colocar un cartel en lo más alto de la pared y para eso tenía que estirarse hasta de puntillas, Kurumu hizo exactamente lo mismo estando a su lado.

El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - "Si, así de alto, solo estirense un poco más" - en ese momento, Gin se puso en cuclillas para tener una mejor vista a las bragas de ambas chicas - _"Kukuku, esta es la mejor vista de todas"_

El Saiyajin no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo su líder en esa posición, así que decidió consultarlo - "Oye Gin-san, ¿que estás haciendo?" - le preguntó cerca del oído provocando que este se sobresaltara del susto.

_"¡Mierda, ni me di cuenta cuando llegó!" - _Gin se puso nervioso y ahora tenía que pensar rápido en su plan para hacer quedar mal al chico con cabello de punta. En ese momento Yukari llegó después de haber escuchado la conmoción

Kurumu volteó hacia abajo - "¿Eh, que pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" - le preguntó a los dos chicos.

Gin recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta - "Oh, no es nada. A excepción de que Goku está teniendo una buena vista hacia sus bragas"

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" - preguntaron las tres chicas en shock, también el Saiyajin.

"Oye espera Gin-san, si yo no he..." - antes de que pudiera explicarse, Moka y Kurumu se le encimaron.

"¡GOKU!" - exclamaron al unisono sumamente molestas por un acto tan depravado, Goku se espantó y paso las manos encima.

"¡E...esperen chicas, por lo menos dejenme...!"

***Plaf!*** \- sin embargo antes de que pudiera defenderse, recibió un par de tremendas bofetadas de parte de ambas chicas haciendo que retrocediera hasta caer al suelo.

"¡Ouch, eso debió doler, chuuuu!" - El murcielago parlante hace su aparición dando su observación.

_**(Nota del Autor: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Gin tramposo, me las pagarás por obligarme a hacer esto **_*******¬_¬*******_**)**_

Gin comenzó a reírse por dentro porque su plan resulto como esperaba, y eso que todavía tenía otras jugarretas planeadas para arruinarle la reputación.

La Succubus jadeó y puso una mano en la boca (la misma con el que le aplicó la cachetada) - "¡Lo siento, lo hice inconscientemente!" - se disculpó después de haber golpeado a su destinado. Pero si quería que se las viera, tan solo hubiera pedido y ya.

"¿G-Goku-kun, tu eres el...?" - Yukari no pudo terminar su pregunta porque se dio la vuelta para alejarse del Saiyajin. Jamás imaginó que su propio amante sería el mismísimo mirón pervertido enemigo de todas las chicas.

"Yo también me largo" - Kurumu hizo la misma acción y se retiró de la habitación.

"¡Chicas, esperen por favor. Por lo menos déjenme explicar...!" - Goku llamó a ambas pero no le hicieron caso.

"Odio a los pervertidos..." - susurró Moka antes de salir huyendo hacia otro lado.

"Moka-san..." - Goku estaba desconcertado al ver a sus amigas alejarse de él sin motivo, pero no hizo nada. Fue en ese entonces cuando Gin comenzó a reírse.

"¡Ja ja ja ja, esto es tan hilarante" - puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos - "Por tu culpa, las actividades del club se arruinaron. Si quieres tele ahí te ves" - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Ahora el Saiyajin con cola de mono estaba completamente solo y muy confundido - _"¿Qué... acaba de pasar aquí?"_

* * *

**En los Sanitarios**

Mientras tanto Moka se encontraba en frente de los espejo del tocador, estaba pensando muy seriamente lo que había pasado hace rato en los casilleros.

"Oh no... ¿me pregunto si realmente Goku me espiaba?. ¡Es tan vergonzoso!" - se dijo a sí misma. No podía creerse que el _"mirón"_ resultó ser su primer mejor amigo de toda su vida, ¿pero cómo puede se posible eso?. Desde que lo conoció el Saiyajin era alguien recto y muy amable ¿Entonces realmente ocultaba ese gran secreto?, hay lago que no encajaba en este asunto y solo quería verificar una cosa. Bajó su mirada fijándose en su propia falda y puso sus manos ahí - _"¿Me pregunto de que tipo de bragas estoy usando hoy...?" _\- se preguntó a si misma mientras sus cara se tornaba roja y estaba a punto de levantarse la falda, sin embargo alguien la detuvo en ese instante.

_**"¿Qué estás haciendo?" **_\- Inner Moka le regañó a través del rosario.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" - la otra Moka se espantó y chilló del susto porque la cacharon (por ella misma).

_**"Será mejor que tengas cuidado" **_\- habló nuevamente advirtiéndole y la Moka externa se quedó intrigada al oír eso - _**"Ese chico emite una aura peligrosa, es una aura poderosa que esconde un fuerte poder. Se cuidadosa con ese hombre llamado Gin"**_

_"¿Gin-senpai?" _\- a pesar de sus advertencias, Outter Moka todavía se quedó anonada, ¿por qué motivo debería cuidarse de él?.

_**"Además... yo no me creo el que Goku sea el mirón" **_\- ella a diferencia de su otra personalidad pensaba con más detalles. Para empezar su amigo con cola de mono a simple vista parece ser muy ingenuo e inocente, las posibilidades eran bajas.

"¿Goku-kun?" - volvió a decirse a si misma. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia él, se preguntaba que es lo que haría si se lo volvía topar. Miró su propia mano recordando la tremenda bofetada que le propicio en el rostro, ¡caray, todavía lo podía sentir en su alma!. Se preguntaba que debía hacer si se volviese a topar con él.

* * *

**En la Noche/En los dormitorios de los chicos**

_"Vaya, no sé por qué mis amigas me odian tanto si yo no hice nada" - _Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras se recostaba en su cama con un suspiro de exasperación. El no sabía nada de lo que pasó en el horario del club de actividades y por alguna razón dos de sus amigas lo abofetearon, por más fuerte que era físicamente él no podía lidiar cuando se trataba de la ira de las mujeres. Sea como sea tenía que arreglar este problemas con las tres chicas porque de verdad le importa mucho y no le gusta la idea de perder amigos y lo tenía que hacer mañana a primera hora. Por ahora... a dormir.

* * *

Sin embargo, en los tejados de la escuela se encontraba Gin contemplando la vista panorámica producida por la hermosa noche.

"La luna está hermosa esta noche..." - se dijo a si mismo mientras fijaba sus ojos hacia el dormitorio de las chicas - "Casi tan hermosa como tú, Akashiya Moka" - de todas las mujeres en la academia, la vampiro era su próxima victima e iba a ser todo lo posible para tenerla a su lado, lo que sea, hasta romper su amistad con el chico de cabello de punta de ser necesario y justamente tenía un plan brillante en mente para que todos en la escuela crean que él es _"el mirón"_ y no él.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

El sol tocaba los terrenos de la Academia Yokai, todos los estudiantes iban caminando como de costumbre para ingresar al plantel como era habitualmente. Moka caminaba sola esta vez porque seguía pensando en lo que pasó ayer, sin embargo alguien le llamó por su nombre que provenía detrás suyo.

"¡Moka, Moka!" - era Goku quien le estaba llamando - "¡Necesito hablar contigo!" - por más que le llamaba, ella no le hacía caso.

"A mi no me gustan los pervertidos" - fue lo único que la vampiro de cabellos rosas le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Precisamente todavía no se le olvidaba lo que pasó ayer.

_"¿Eh?, ¿pero de que está hablando?"_ \- lo que había dicho su amiga no lo comprendió completamente, ¿por eso esta tan enojada? y además... ¿le acaba de decir pervertido?. Nunca antes en su vida alguien le había dicho algo así, eso más bien se lo decían a sus amigos Roshi ó Oolong.

_"No estoy seria, pero no voy a hablarle por un tiempo como venganza por haberme espiado" _\- pensó ese escarmiento en tono juguetón, le iba a palicar la famosa "ley del hielo". Sin embargo, sus pensamientos interrumpidos cuando alguien le tocó el hombro y fue volteada forzosamente.

"¡Moka-san, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!" - el Saiyajin le dijo con un poco de severidad y en ese momento le tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarla.

"¡No!, ¡¿que haces?!. ¡Sueltame!" - ella intentó zafarse de las manos de Goku pero debido a su fuerza era inutil resistirse. Los estudiantes, tanto varones como mujeres estaban impactados con la escena y estaban celosos, esos dos se iban a un lugar privado, posiblemente a "intimar".

Unos momentos después, en algún lugar del bosque cerca de la escuela, Goku quien llevaba con una sola mano a Moka, la arrastró para que pudieran hablar con más calma y en privado.

"¡Goku, quiero que me sueltes en este instante" - ella se lo ordenó por enesima vez y esta vez si le hizo caso - "¡¿Por qué me haces esto, para que me llevas hasta aquí?!" - inquirió un poco molesta.

"Antes de que yo te responda, quiero que tú primero me expliques algo. ¿Quiero saber porque estás tan molesta conmigo y también el porque me golpeaste sin razón aparente" - Goku conservaba su tranquilidad a pesar de la situación.

"¡Tu deberías saberlo!" - poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la verguenza - "¡Ayer en el club nos viste las bragas a mi y Kurumu. Por eso te golpee!"

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Eso es todo?. Moka-san, yo jamás hize una cosa como esa ni tampoco a Kurumu-san"

"Mentiroso" - ella protestó mientras miraba a otro lugar.

"No en serio, permiteme explicarte. No se que estaba nuestro compañero Gin y quería saberlo, asi que me acerqué a él y le pregunté. Pero al momento de preguntarle se sobresaltó y cuando ustedes preguntaron que pasaba por alguna extraña razón él respondió que yo les veía sus bragas. Cosa que nunca hize" - le explicó con toda sinceridad lo que pasó.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" - Moka volvió a preguntar y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "¿Pero... por qué Gin-senpai diría algo así?" - ¿Acaso él es _el mirón_?. ¿Esto tenía que ver con la advertencia que le había dicho su otra personalidad?, al menos eso tenía en mente.

"Mmm..." - Goku se quedó pensativo por un segundo - "No lo sé, tal vez con él más tarde y haber si al menos puede decirnos sus razones" - dijo con optimismo ya que hablando puede resuelver los malentendidos. Además necesitaba hacer lo mismo que hizo en estos momentos con Kurumu y Yukari.

"Si, probablemente eso pase" - la vampiro comentó casi de la misma forma - "Entonces, para concluir... ¿tú jamás has visto por debajo de mi falda?" - le preguntó con mucha pena mientras se encogía de hombros acompañado de un ligero rubor.

"Por supuesto que no, yo jamás haría algo así porque somos amigos, y yo siempre respeto y quiero a mis amigos por igual. Sobre todo a ti, Moka-san"

"¿E-en serio?" - el tono de su cara se iluminaba más y más hasta convertirse en tomate - "¿Incluso me perdonarías por lo de la cachetada?"

"Claro, tu eres especial para mi" - dijo con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son. Tal vez el golpe le fue duro pero no era comparado a perder a un ser querido

"G-Gracias, Goku-kun" - Moka sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando dijo eso, a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba claro que no mentía, ahora se lamentaba por haber malinterpetrado las cosas pero al final le perdonó como si nada.

Goku notó el rostro que tenía su amiga de cabellera rosada - "¿Mmm? ¿Te pasa algo Moka-san, por qué tienes la cara así?" - pensó si tenía fiebre o algo así para llevarla a enfermería.

"N-No no es nada, en serio. Es solo que..."

"¿Si?"

"¡No he desayunado nada esta mañana, eso es todo!" - dijo como eso como excusa pero en cierto modo era verdad. Tal vez al ignorarlo le iba a dar ciertas desventajas.

"Oh, si se trata de eso entonces puedes chupar mi sangre cuando gustes" - le ofreció su sangre Saiyajin para que se alimentara sanamente.

"¿¡De verdad?" - sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo eso - "¡Gracias Goku-kun!" - en ese momento se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó sus colmillos en su cuello.

***Capuchuuuuuuu!***

El Saiyajin gimió un poco pero se aguantaba como un hombre, al menos las cosas entre él y su amiga estaban resueltos pero aún faltaba un par de problemas más.

* * *

**Más Tarde**

"¡Alejate de mi vista, pervertido!" - exclamó la Succubus molesta hacia el Sayajin mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos.

"Kurumu-san, por favor escúchame. Esto fue un malentendido" - Goku intentó razonar con ella pero no le hacía caso.

"Desu desu, yo tampoco quiero escucharte. Eres el enemigo de las chicas" - Yukari también estaba molesta con él.

"Chicas por favor, Goku-kun quiere explicarles lo que había pasado ayer" - Moka también quería hablar con sus otras dos amigas.

"Me sorprende de ti que le hayas creído sus mentiras al mirón" - recriminó Kurumu de brazos cruzados - "Pero es que, lo que más me molesta que se las hayas visto más Moka que a mi" - hizo un puchero en esa última parte, era su único destinado y solo debía dar ojos para ella.

Goku simplemente se quedó consternado al oír su comentario pero tenía que aclarar las cosas - "Kurumu-san, entiende por favor. Yo jamás les vi por debajo y jamás haría una cosa como esa"

"¿Ah no? ¿Cómo estamos seguras si no nos mientes?" - inquirió la bruja con la ceja levantada.

"Eso es porque somos amigos. Yo jamás les mentiría ni mucho menos les faltaría el respeto porque son importantes para mi, la verdad es que no comprendo mucho de lo que esta pasando en estos momentos pero si algo que no me gusta es que mis amigos me odien y además, les prometí que les ayudaría a buscar a ese tal mirón" - Goku dijo su argumento cabizbaja con la esperanza de que al menos le dieran el beneficio de la duda.

Las chicas comenzaron a reflexionar acerca de lo que dijo el Saiyajin, por un lado no le hubieran creído porque era mentira pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no lo era después de todos. Habían pasado por mucho durante el breve tiempo que han pasado en la academia; él siempre se preocupaba por la seguridad y bienestar de todas por igual ganandose así su amistad y confianza y era demasiado raro que toda esa confianza se vaya a la basura en un santiamén por algo tan absurdo.

"Esta bien, yo te creo Goku-kun" - dijo Kurumu con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó el Saiyajin entusiasmado.

"Desu, yo también. No podemos olvidar que eres nuestro más preciado amigo en todo en el mundo, desu" - continuó Yukari con la misma sonrisa.

"Gracias por creerme chicas, ustedes son las mejores" - les dijo dando su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son provocando que las tres se sonrojen.

"Pero Sabes..." - murmuró Kurumu y antes de que alguien dijera algo, se abalanzó sobre Goku y lo envolvió en sus brazos poniendo sus gran busto sobre su pecho - "Si lo deseas, puedes ver nuevamente mis bragas... o incluso algo más" - dijo con voz seductora.

"¿Eh?" - Goku se quedó perplejo al oír eso.

"¡KURUMU-CHAN. ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?!" - Moka exclamó sumamente enojada y sonrojada.

"¿Qué tiene?. Yo ya le di mi consentimiento así que no hay problemas alguno, ¿verdad Goku-kun?" - Kurumu le preguntó mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el suyo. En ese momento fue detenida cuando un balde le cayó encima.

"¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Goku-kun y Moka-san son míos, vaca gorda?!" - exclamó la niña de cabellos castaño reprochandola por haber dicho esa barbaridad.

"Tú..." - En ese mismo instante, la Succubus se levantó como un zombi y comenzó a jalarle las orejas a la bruja.

Goku se rió nerviosamente al ver como dialogaban las chicas entre sí, la verdad es que por más que se haga amigo de ellas, jamás logrará comprender sus sentimientos tan volubles. Pero al menos se sentía mejor sabiendo que ya confían en él nuevamente.

"De cualquier forma, ¿quién podría ser el mirón?" - preguntó Moka volviendo al tema principal. Kurumu y Yukari detuvieron su pleito y le prestaron atención.

"Es cierto Moka-san, por poco y se nos olvida. ¿Quién creen que pueda ser el mirón?, sino fue Goku entonces fue alguien más" - comentó Kurumu mientras pensaba.

"¿Quién más estaba en los casilleros aparte de nosotros?" - preguntó Yukari.

"Bueno, estábamos solo nosotros y nuestro compañero Gin" - respondió Goku y luego puso un dedo en la barbilla - "Recuerdo que se había inclinado justo por detrás de Moka y Kurumu"

"¡Es cierto, si no mal recuerdo Gin-senpai también estaba en ese lugar y fue el quien dijo que Goku era el que estaba espiando!" - dijo la brujita porque fue testigo de lo que pasó.

"¿Creen que es el supuesto _mirón_?" - preguntó el Saiyajin.

"Es lo más probable" - respondió Moka no muy segura porque no tenían muchas pruebas contundentes como para declarar eso pero recordaron que ahora son miembros del club del periodismo y era su deber mostrar la verdad.

"En dado caso de que sea él, me aseguraré personalmente de darle su merecido" - declaró Kurumu mientras expulsaba un aura de fuego mientras apretaba su puño.

"K-Kurumu-chan" - Goku se quedó estupefacto por el aura que estaba expulsando su amiga de cabello azul. Casi lo podía sentir física y espiritualmente.

"¡Lo castigaré por dos razones; uno por haber acosado a mi y todas las chicas de la academia, y dos por haber incriminado a mi único destinado!"

"¡Desu. Yo estoy de acuerdo!" - exclamó Yukari expulsando la misma aura - "¡Nadie se mete con las chicas lindas como yo!" - y sin más que decir, ambas se fueron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para comenzar con su investigación dejando solos a Goku y a Moka.

"¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlas?" - preguntó la vampiro desconcertada por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Yo creo que no, se ve ellas quieren resolver este misterio a su manera" - contestó Goku casi de la misma forma pero luego su estomago le llamó - "Vamos Moka, ya tengo hambre y necesito energías"

"C-claro, Goku-kun" - y el par se dirigió a la cafetería para conseguir un almuerzo y en eso continuar con sus actividades escolares.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar del campus, Mirioka Ginei se encontraba caminando tranquilamente silbando mientras planeaba su siguiente trampa en contra de Goku para arruinar su reputación. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasó cerca de una ventana y con sus agudos oídos escuchaba la conversación de dos chicas en los vestidores.

"¿Moka-san y Goku-kun están saliendo?" - preguntó una chica mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

"No estoy segura, pero... He escuchado a la gente decir que han visto a Moka-san besarse a Goku en el cuello" - respondió la otra.

"¿Eh, de verdad?. Que envidia, ojalá yo estuviera en su lugar ya que Goku-kun es muy lindo" - protestó la primera estando celosa.

"Tienes razón. ojalá pudiera ser su novia para besarle el cuello, o sus dulces labios" - dijo la segunda suspirando de amor y la cara se le ponía roja con tan solo pensar eso.

_"¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh?! ¿Le ha besado el cuello?" -_ Gin escuchó con claridad y se impactó con la antepenúltima frase y exclamó por dentro de los celos. Nunca se imaginó que ese tipo tan simple como lo es Goku llegara tan lejos con Moka.

_**(Insertar imaginación perversa de un Goku y una Moka completamente desnudos y a punto de besarse aquí)**_

_**(Nota del Autor: Realmente se imaginaron eso, ¿verdad?. A mi no me engañan pillos, se que lo hicieron) ***_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_*_**

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh. Esto no es una broma, Son Goku!" - la cabeza de Gin explotó en mil y un pedazos con tan solo pensar en eso, esto si que era el colmo. Y si eso fuera poco, muchas de las chicas hablan mucho sobre él diciendo que es el más atractivo de toda la escuela, (ese era su puesto) y eso le daba más motivos para arruinar su reputación a como diera lugar.

"¿Quien está ahí?" - preguntó una de las chicas viendo hacia la ventana, tenía la sospecha de que oyó a alguien afuera del vestidor. Ambas chicas se asomaron pero no vieron nada.

"Probablemente fue _el mirón, _se escapó como el cobarde que es" - dijo la segunda chica viendo por todos lados.

"Vamos, estoy segura de que no fue tan lejos" - dijo su compañera y en eso ambos regresaron adentro para buscarlo.

_"Eso estuvo cerca. Será mejor que tenga precauciones" _\- Gin suspiró de alivio mientras estaba parado en el tejado, sus reflejos le permitieron llegar hasta ahí muy fácilmente, por poco y se delata así mismo - _"Jamás imaginé que llegaras a estas alturas, Son Goku. Definitivamente haré todo lo posible para que Moka te odie para siempre y no me importa si es lo último que haga"_ \- pensó eso acompañado de una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

***Intermission***

**(La misma canción que ponen en Rosario + Vampire solo que con algunas diferencias)**

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

Goku andaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia sin hacer mucho porque las clases estaban a punto de terminar, tenía pensado ir de regreso a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar un poco. Sin embargo su caminata fue interrumpida cuando se topó con alguien cerca de la piscina.

"Oh, ¿usted es... Tamao-sensei, cierto?" - le preguntó a la mujer de cabello agua-marina que había visto durante el festival de los clubes.

"Así es, al parecer no te has olvidado de mi" - la mencionada le sonrió - "Bienvenido a la piscina de la Academia Yokai, desde mi punto de vista veo que estás interesado en la practica de nado, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro club por el día de hoy? Será divertido" - la mujer le ofreció la oportunidad al Saiyajin de nadar con ella y sus integrantes, y este solo se quedó pensativo.

"Mmm, ahora que lo dice... Necesito entrenar un poco y hace tiempo que no he nadado" - al parecer la última que nadó fue en los ríos de la Montaña Paoz y cada vez que lo hacía pescaba un gran pescado para comerselo - "Está bien, creo que lo haré, Tamao-sensei"

Tamo sonrió cuando dijo eso - "Perfecto, si gustas puedes quitarte la ropa, te estaré esperando" - le dijo con un guiño pero de igual forma Goku no sintió nada cuando vio eso.

"Ok, ahora vuelvo" - el chico con cola de mono se fue a los vestidores para desvestirse dejando solamente sus boxers. Cuando salió de los vestidores, tanto Tamao como el resto de los miembros del club de natación se quedaron impactadas con lo que estaban viendo; el cuerpo de Goku era simplemente perfecto y bien tornificado, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido de arriba hacia abajo, parecía una estatua olímpica bien esculpida. La mayoría de las mujeres se desmayaban por el sangrado nasal al ver tal maravilla con sus ojos.

_**(Nota del Autor: Es obvio, ¿que mujer no se resistiría ante el cuerpo de Goku?)**_

_"Es muy lindo, me sentiré mal por lo que estoy a punto de hacerle. Pero lo belleza nunca descanza..." _\- la mujer de cabello agua-marina pensó con un rubor mientras observaba caminar al Saiyajin acercarse poco a poco - _"Pensándolo bien... tal vez pueda tener un poco de 'diversión' con este chico primero" _\- pensó con una sonrisa perversa.

"¡El último en llegar a la piscina es un huevo podrido!" - exclamó mientras corría y se daba un chapuzón en la piscina como una bala de cañón. Tamao y el resto del club de natación, además del salpicón que produjo con su clavado, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la entusiasmo que poseía el Saiyajin, parecía un niño como de 10 años.

Goku sacó la cabeza del agua - "¿Oigan, que pasa? ¿No dijeron que iban a nadar?" - les preguntó con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

La lider del club sonrió mientras se metía en la piscina, al parecer iba a disfrutar mucho esto por las dos cosas que probablemente iba a hacerle al Saiyajin. Volviendo al interior de la piscina, ella le dio una mirada atractiva mientras nadaba a gran velocidad y agilidad en la otra dirección. Goku se sorprendió por las habilidades de esa mujer, por la manera en que nadaba parecía como si fuese su hábitat natural, sin embargo no se quedó atrás y nadó hacia donde ella se dirigía y la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos,

Unos momentos después, ambos sacaron sus cabezas del agua para tomar aire - "Wow, para ser de primer año eres muy bueno, eres muy un chico muy especial, ¿lo sabes?" - Tamao lo elogió con su sonrisa y este le correspondió con una risa.

"Je je je, Gracias Tamao-sensei, usted tampoco lo hace nada mal" - Esto de volver le pareció divertido, y sobre todo cuando lo haces con personas que te caen bien. Luego Tamao se acercó un poco hasta invadir prácticamente su espacio vital - "Emm... ¿sucede algo?

"Sabes, yo soy una mujer completa a diferencia de esa tal Akashiya Moka. Olvídate de ella y mírame a mi... ¿te parece?" - le preguntó con una mirada seductora mientras que el resto del club se adentraban en el agua y rodeaban al Saiyajin.

"Señorita Tamao..." - Goku no comprendía que estaban haciendo todas las mujeres pero cuando la lider hizo la mención de la vampiro no pudo evitar preguntar - "Espera... ¿qué quiso decir con que me olvide de Moka?"

"Calmate Goku-kun... sabes, he puesto mi mirada hacia usted desde el primer día. Siempre he sido tan fascinado hacia ti, y después de escuchar de que le ganaste a Saizou... te hizo convertir en alguien irresistible" - ella se inclinó poco a poco a su rostro.

Goku estaba perplejo ante la situación que estaba metido, no sabía que hacer porque todavía no entendía los sentimientos de las mujeres pero tal vez había algo que podía hacer - "Lo siento Tamao-sensei, no sé lo que intenta hacer o lo que me quiera decir, ¿pero por qué ne dejamos esto aquí y nos seguimos llevando como amigos que ya somos?" - lo dijo sin la intención de herir sus sentimientos.

Tamao simplemente se le quedó mirando tratando de conservar su sonrisa por el fuerte golpe emocional por la frase que acaba de decir - "Que mal, porque estaba deseando ver más allá de tu esencia similar a la humana... porque... soy una sirena" - declaró mientras se transformaba en su verdadera forma Yokai. Escamas salian en la parte superior de su rostro y una gran cola en forma de pescado. Lo mismo hacían los miembros del club de natación.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?, se están transformando" - Goku se dijo a si mismo estupefacto mientras veía su alrededor, prácticamente estaba rodeado por esas mismas cosas marinas, sintió sus presencias y notó que el poder de todas habían aumentado un poco.

El murciélago parlante aparece en escena para dar su análisis - **"Estas criaturas son conocidas como Sirenas: Combinación de cuerpo de una mujer en la parte superior con la de un pez en la parte inferior. Según las leyendas, atraían a los marineros con la melodía de su voz para después hundir sus barcos"**

"¿Sirenas?" - se preguntó mientras veía la nueva forma de Ichinose Tamao, a decir verdad esta no era la primera vez que veía una sirena de verdad. **(1)**

"¿No es esto maravilloso?" - inquirió Tamao todavía con su sonrisa - "Es inútil que te resistas porque estás en nuestro territorio" - se regodeó mientras ella y su equipo se acercaban lentamente.

"¿Tamao-sensei, que cree que está haciendo?" - le preguntó porque esto le daba muy mala espina.

"¿Que acaso no te lo dije?. Me he sentido atraída hacia ti desde el principio y tenemos ganas de absorber tu energía vital. Es por eso, que serás nuestra cena Son Goku" - declaró mientras sus mandíbulas creían y se hacían afiladas como si se tratase de un monstruo acuático. Ella junto con las demás se sumergieron en el agua para sujetarlo desde el fondo de la piscina.

_"De ninguna les permitiré que me absorban mi energía pero tampoco quiero lastimar a la Señorita Tamao ni a ninguna de las chicas porque la diferencia de poderes es demasiada" _\- Goku tenía que pensar en algo rápido para vencer a sus oponentes sin tener que usar los puños, unos segundos después ya encontró la solución - _"¡Ya se que hacer, ojalá funcione!"_

"¡Eres mío!" - exclamó Tamao mientras ella y algunas sirenas saltaban del agua y extendieron sus brazos para aprisionarlo. Sin embargo cuando estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto, el Saiyajin desapareció en un mili-segundo provocando que la lider del club y sus miembros chocasen entre si - "¡Ouch, mi cabeza!, ¿Eh?, ¿donde se ha metido?" - Tamao miró por todos lados tratando de buscar a su presa pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

"¡Aquí arriba!" - gritó una voz viniendo del cielo, Tamao y las sirenas alzaron la vista y se dieron cuenta de que el Saiyajin estaba volando por encima de la piscina. Antes de que pudieran comprender algo, Goku juntó sus manos mientras concentraba su Ki - **"Kaaa... Meee" **\- una esfera de energía azul se formó en la palma de sus manos - **"Haa... Mee... ¡HAAAAAAAAA!" **\- de sus manos expulsó una gran onda de energía hacia el centro de la piscina. Tamao y todas las chicas no pudieron hacer algo ante la poderosa técnica y ya era demasiado tarde porque esa energía chocó en el agua causando una gran ola provocando que todas salieron volando afuera de la piscina e incapaces de moverse por estar en tierra.

El mismo murciélago vuelve a a parecer - **"El combate del día de hoy solo duró 30 segundos, chuuuuu!" **\- tras decir eso se marchó de inmediato.

La sirena se arrastraba por el suelo intentando reincorporarse pero debido a la falta del agua, simplemente no podía moverse en su totalidad. Unos momentos después Goku aterrizó en frente de ella, Tamao se quedó temblando del miedo y cerró los ojos esperando a que terminase con su tormento, sin embargo pasó otra cosa.

"¿Estás bien?" - El Saiyajin le preguntó preocupado mientras le extendía la mano - "Déjame ayudarte"

"¿Q-Qué?" - Tamao abrió los ojos de la impresión - "¿A pesar de lo que hice, todavía quieres ayudarme?"

"Claro" - le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿P-por qué?" - jamás había conocido a un chico que pudiera ser tan amable con alguien que intentó atacarle.

"Porque esa es mi obligación , estoy consiente que lo hizo usted fue malo pero eso no significa merezcas un castigo severo. Se muy bien que sus intenciones no fueron de mala intención porque usted es una buena persona, seas un monstruo o no, mereces una segunda oportunidad ¿estás de acuerdo?" - Goku le preguntó dando su tradicional sonrisa.

"Está bien, a partir de ahora seré una mujer buena y cambiaré mi vida" - Tamo prometió con una débil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Goku sintió sus presencia y notó que se estaba poniendo débil, lo mismo pasaba con el resto de la chicas, tal vez la causa se debe a la falta de agua por su organismo de sirena, se las arregló para recoger a todas las presentes y llevarlas a la enfermería. **(2)**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya en el horario nocturno, cerca de las azoteas de la escuela se encontraba Moka ahí parada en los barandales todavía pensando los acontecimientos de este día.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - una voz le preguntó y cuando la chica de cabellos rosados volteó notó a Ginei Mirioka - "Ya ha anochecido. Mira, es una hermosa luna llena la de esta noche" - le comentó mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"Gin-senpai..." - Ella lo miró con cierto desdén, ya que estaba dudando de su compañero.

"He escuchado sobre... sobre lo de Goku"

"Goku-kun ya habló conmigo y el no puede ser el mirón" - Moka protestó defendiendo la palabra de su amigo.

Gin levantó una ceja - "¿En serio?. Aunque no parezca ser de ese tipo, se aplica a la frase: 'No juzgues un libro por su portada"

"¿Q-quieres decir con eso?" - Moka le preguntó consternada - ¿Quieres decir que Goku es el mirón?" - no había forma de que esa fuera cierto, no por la declaración del Saiyajin.

"Entiendo que quieras creer en él. Sin embargo, fue atrapado en evidencia" - Gin recrimió muy seriamente.

"Pero..." - antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre volvió a hablar.

"Moka-san... deberías olvidarte de Goku" - tras decir eso se acercó un poco más a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro mientras le sonrió, la chica lo miró con mucha intriga y se preguntaba que iba a hacer - "Déjame consolarte esta noche" - En ese momento inclinó su rostro hacia ella para robarle un beso, sin embargo Moka no lo permitió y se apartó inmediatamente de él.

Ginei simplemente suspiró de decepción - "Entonces no me dejas otra opción... no quería que vieras esto" - puso su mano dentro de su chaqueta para sacar unas fotos para revelarselas - "No sé quién ha sacado estas fotografías, pero han estado circulando por este sitio"

Moka tomó las fotografías y se quedó impactada, esas fotografías mostraban a Goku "aparentemente" espiando a través de una ventana de los vestidores.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Photoshop, dónde? **_*******¬_¬*******_**)**_

"Fotografías del mirón en pleno acto. Goku es el pervertido que tanto odias" - Gin volvió a incriminarlo.

"Me gustaría creer en Goku que en las fotografías" - Moka simplemente no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso realmente le mintió?. No, había un error pero no sabía que era.

"¿Aún puedes creer en él?. Solamente te mientes a ti misma" - comentó mientra sonreía - "Deberías ser más sincera. Esta es la realidad" - volvió a levantar las fotografías en su rostro - "Goku es un pervertido que movió el contenedor de basura con el único propósito de espiar a las chicas en los cambiadores"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - preguntó una voz causando que Gin abriera los ojos. Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a Kurumu y a Yukari juntas pero vestidas de diferente manera; la Succubus estaba vestida de Sherlock Holmes mientras que la brujita en un traje de sacerdotisa.

"Bueno, si miras las fotografías..."

"Está bien" - - en ese momento Kurumu le arrebató las fotos para verlas mejor - "Por favor, mira estas fotografías"

"¿Qué sucede con ellas?" - Moka le preguntó.

"¡Es claro que son falsas!" - Yukari declaró dejando impactados a Moka y a Ginei.

_**(Nota del Autor: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun!")**_

"¿Falsas, cómo lo sabes?" - le volvió a preguntar a lo que Kurumu respondió.

"Solo fue tomada la parte superior del cuerpo de Goku, no sabemos qué fue lo que usó para apoyarse"

"¡Es cierto!" - ahora que observaba más detenidamente la fotografía, se dio cuenta del análisis de Kurumu.

"Esto..." Gin se quedó consternado porque se descubrió su engaño y ahora tenía que pensar en algo rápido - "Ah, es que fui a la escena después de lo que ocurrió. Aunque era la primera vez que iba allí, supe inmediatamente que había usado eso para apoyarse" - declaró con más confianza pero al mismo tiempo el sudor recorría su rostro por los nervios.

"¿Y también supiste que fue movido por Son Goku?" - Yukari inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si, esas cosas no estaban ahí originalmente"

Un brillo apareció en el ojo de Kurumu cuando dijo eso - "¿No habías dicho que era la primera vez que estabas allí?. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no estaban ahí originalmente?" - inquirió con una sonrisa intrigante y eso provocó un nudo en la garganta de Gin porque fue atrapado por otra gran mentira.

"Tu ya sabías de ese lugar de espionaje desde antes, y también sabías que esos contenedores servían como apoyo, ¿no es verdad?" - Yukari añadió hablando muy seriamente - "Además, habría sido imposible que Goku hubiera movido esos contenedores ya que él no se encontraba en ningún otro lugar más que en la enfermería de la escuela ayudando al club de natación y después se retiró hacia el bosque"

"Por otra parte, me parece muy sospechoso que hayas sido tu quien tomó esa fotografía convenientemente, ya que supuestamente dijiste que solamente pasó" - Kurumu recrimió.

_**(Nota del Autor: Para que entiendan esta parte, digamos que nuestro amigo se topó con la bruja mientras auxiliaba al club de natación.**_

Gin se ponía cada vez más nervioso - "Así es, he ido ahí antes y también sabía que los contenedores podían ser usados como apoyo, pero eso no prueba que estuve en la escena del crimen"

La Succubus volvió a sonreir de forma acusadora - "Claro que lo prueba, Ginei-san"

"¿Q-Qué? - preguntó confuso.

Yukari volvió a hablar - "Después del incidente, esos contenedores fueron alejados por las estudiantes porque estaban preocupadas de que ocurriera de nuevo... "

Ahora fue el turno de Kurumu - "En otras palabras, los contenedores solo estuvieron ahí en el momento del incidente. Además de la gente que estaba en la escena, es imposible que los demás lo supieran. Y hay más, Gin-senpai; hay algunos testigos que declararon que los contenedores fueron trasladados hasta ahí antes de que ocurriría el crimen.

"Eso significa..." - antes de que Moka terminara su frase.

"Así es..."

"El criminal es..." - y para concluir la situación, Kurumu y Yukari se juntaron y apuntaron con el dedo indice - "¡TÚ, GIN-SENPAI. ¿Cómo te atreves culpar a Goku-kun?!" - ambas gruñeron por el enojo tras descubrir el caso.

Gin retrocedió lentamente, su artimaña fue descubierta y su plan falló definitivamente, en ese momento varias fotografías cayeron de su chaqueta y Moka les recogió del piso para ver que contenían; eran las fotos de las chicas en los vestidores, esto era una clara evidencia de que estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar atrás por este detalle.

"¡Ya basta de tontería! ¡Dado que hemos llegado a esto, usaré mi poder y te haré mi mujer, Akashiya Moka!" - Ginei declaró mientras sacaba su haz bajo la manga. Con un gran salto y con la luz de la luna llena decidió mostrar su verdadera apariencia, sus ojos se tornaron mientras que su cuerpo sufría el cambio, sus mandíbulas crecían desmesuradamente y el pelaje rodeó su cuerpo. Se convirtió en un Hombre Lobo.

El murciélago narrador apareció en escena - **"Los Hombres lobos son monstruos violentos y salvajes. Usualmente mantienen una forma humana, pero se convierten en lobos en las noches de luna llena. Mientras más fuerte sea la luz de la luna llena, más fuertes son sus poderes" **\- tras decir su punto vista, se marchó.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Esto les suena familiar?, solo los fans de toda la vida de DB saben que cosas pueden causar con la luna llena).**_

**"Auuuuuuuu"** \- El hombre lobo Gin aulló ante la presencia de la luna - **"Ahora si... eres mía, Akashiya Moka"** \- Gin dio otro salto y estaba a punto de ir tras la vampiro. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de hacerle contacto, algo apareció entre él y Moka.

"¿G-Goku?" - Moka preguntó a la persona que estaba enfrente de él, claramente era el Saiyajin.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamaron Kurumu y Yukari felices al ver a su amante al rescate.

**"Eres tú... Son" **\- Gin gruñó al ver al chico de cabello salvaje, no lo había visto venir.

"Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello a Moka-san porque lo lamentarás... Gin-san" - Goku declaró con una mirada fulminante, él sabía de quién se trataba tras esa apariencia de lobo - "Ahora tu pelearás conmigo"

**"Tsk, ¿piensas que alguien como tú puedes vencerme?"** \- Ginei se mufó del Saiyajin -** "Es verdad que he escuchado lo fuerte que eres, en especial cuando venciste a Haiji Miyamoto pero yo soy diferente, ¿sabes por qué?. Porque soy un Hombre Lobo y tengo a la luz de la luna llena a mi favor"**

"¿La luna llena?" - en ese momento Goku alzó la vista al cielo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la luna tornada en color roja.

**"Así es. Tal vez los vampiros les sobre la fuerza, pero nosotros la velocidad" **\- presumió mientras se desplazaba de un lado al otro con una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Goku-kun, ten cuidado!" - Moka exclamó preocupada pero su amigo solamente estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

"¡Dale una lección a ese pervertido por mañoso y mentiroso!" - Kurumu le dio porras para darle motivación.

"¿Oigan, por qué Goku-kun no se mueve?, desu" - Yukari preguntó confundida, pronto las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que se refería.

**"¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tienes miedo, Son?. ¿Por eso no te mueves?" - **El hombro lobo le preguntó mientras seguía moviéndose.

Por otro lado, Goku estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su interior tras ver por unos momentos la luna llena, su cola se estiró con la presencia de la luna. Era una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**(Reproducir este efecto, obligatoriamente: /watch?v=ze5AXtlnS2k)**

En ese momento instante, las iris de sus ojos se tornaron rojos y el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a acelerar poco a poco.

**_"¿Pero que le está pasando?"_** \- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo tras ver el rostro desorientado de Goku y su acelerado ritmo cardíaco en su pecho. Fue en ese entonces cuando ocurrió algo verdaderamente sorprendente, el Saiyajin comenzó a gruñir como un animal salvaje. su rostro comenzaba deformarse hasta tener la apariencia de un simio y su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer mientra su ropa se desgarraba.

**"¡Grrrrrr!" **\- Goku rugió como un verdadero mono causando que todos los presentes se quedaran impactadas.

"¡¿S-Se está t-transformando?!" - preguntó Kurumu mientras chillaba del miedo, ¿acaso verán la verdadera forma 'Yokai' de su amigo?.

**"¿Qué está haciendo este sujeto?. Eso no me lo esperaba" - **preguntó Gin con el pero erizado, Goku estaba haciendo lo mismo que él cuando se transformó en lobo pero en este caso era un Yokai mono, o algo así.

El cuerpo de Goku comenzó a crecer más y más hasta alcanzar la altura de un edificio, finalmente llegó a estado **Ōzaru. **Su apariencia era simplemente omnipotente, como el de una fiera se tratase, su pelaje era de color dorado y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre.

**"¡Grooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" **\- Ozaru Goku rugió mientras alzaba sus enormes brazos en el aire.

En ese momento el murciélago apareció una vez más - **"¡Esta es la verdadera forma de Goku, un Ōzaru: ****Es la habilidad que tienen los Saiyajin para convertirse en un mono gigante al momento de exponerse a la luz de la Luna llena. Su poder aumenta 10 veces a lo normal y se vuelven muy violentes ya que pierden la capacidad del razonamiento!" **\- tras decir eso se retiró inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué... es... esa... cosa?!" - preguntó Yukari con el tono de su rostro totalmente en blanco. Goku se acaba de convertir en un gigantesco 'Yokai mono' de color dorado. **(3)**

_"¿Este es... Goku-kun?" _\- Moka se sentía impresionada al ver la verdadera forma Saiyajin de su amigo.

_**"**__**Mmm... ¿Así que esta es la verdadera forma de Goku? Interesante..." **_\- habló Inner Moka a través del Rosario a su personalidad externa, al parecer tenía ganas de saber más acerca de los genes Saiyajin que poseía Goku. Ojalá pudiera luchar contra él, claro, si pudiera quitarse el rosario a voluntad.

**"¡Grooooaaaaarrrrrrrr!" - **El mono gigante Goku volvió a rugir mientras contemplaba la luna llena mientras golpeaba su pecho varias veces.

Por otro lado, el hombre lobo Gin comenzó a retroceder ante la presencia del mono gigante, se sentía como un niño en pañales -**_ "Esto se ve mal, será mejor que me vaya de aquí cuanto antes" _**_\- _Sin embargo antes de que pudiera huir de la escena, Ozaru Goku notó su presencia y para atacarlo le lanzó una bola de energía de su boca y chocó contra el suelo causando que Gin cayera de la azotea.

**"¡Gyaaaaaaahhh!" - **exclamó el hombre lobo derrotado mientras caía hasta el fondo.

**"El segundo combate de este día duró solamente 8 segundo. Es un nuevo record, chuuuuuu!" **\- el murciélago dio su último punto de vista antes de salir.

"Que poder..." - comentó la Succbus impactada al ver ese poderoso ataque, venció al lobo Gin con suma facilidad como si no hubiera sido nada. El Ozaru Goku rugió nuevamente mientras volvía a golpearse en su pecho en señal de victoria, unos momentos después se dio la vuelta y notó a las tres chicas quienes todavía se estremecieron.

"Viene hacia acá, desu" - la brujita se puso atrás de Moka porque tenía miedo ante el mono gigante. Y precisamente el Ozaru Goku se acercaba lentamente provocando ligeros temblores en el proceso, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente extendió su mano y agarró a Kurumu con sus manos.

"¡Kurumu-san!" - exclamaron Moka y Yukari preocupadas, su amiga acaba de ser capturada por ese montruo.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" - la Succubus gritó en señal de socorro mientras el Ozaru Goku rugía nuevamente - "¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeee, por favooooooor!"

"¡¿Que vamos a hacer, Moka-chan?. Si no hacemos algo, Kurumu será lastimada!" - Yukari exclamó muy preocupada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Moka no sabía que hacer, tenía el presentimiento de que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de confrontarlo porque sabían muy bien lo fuerte que es el Saiyajin y de por si su forma normal ya era muy fuerte, con su transformación ni que decirlo.

_"¿Que puedo hacer?" _\- se preguntó a si misma mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

_**"Tonta, recuerda lo que Goku nos dijo aquel día" **_\- su personalidad interna le habló nuevamente.

_"¿Aquel día?" _\- Fue en ese entonces cuando un recuerdo le vino a su mente.

* * *

**Flashback/En algún tiempo atrás**

_"Moka-san tengo que comentarte algo, es acerca de una mis transformaciones como Saiyajin" - Goku le dijo seriamente y la vampiro le prestó atención._

_"¿Tu transformación?" - preguntó intrigada._

_"Si, una de mis transformaciones es un Ozaru"_

_"¿Ozaru?" - Moka se quedó sorprendida tras oír eso ya que jamás había oído algo así en su vida - "¿Y como luce un Ozaru?_

_"Te lo explicaré, cuando veo la luna llena me transformo en un mono gigante. Mi poder aumenta diez veces a la normal"_

_"Increible..."_

_"Si, pero también tiene sus desventajas ya que al momento de transformarme pierdo el razonamiento y no puedo distinguir entre amigos o enemigos" - volvió a hablar dejando a Moka estupefacta._

_"Que horrible, ¿este le pasa a todos los de tu especie?" - inquirió y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza._

_"Si, aunque creo que eso me pasaba a mi ya que hay otros casos en donde otros si tenían la capacidad de razonar" - dijo recordando los casos como en su primer encuentro contra Vegeta y en Bebi cuando se transformaron. **(4)**_

_"¿P-pero... por qué me dices eso hasta ahora, Goku-kun?" - la chica cabellos rosados volvió a preguntar._

_"Te digo esto es por una advertencia. Si algún día me llegó a transformar en mi forma Ozaru, quiero que hagas todo lo posible en cortarme la cola, sin importar las circunstancias"_

_"¿Tu cola?"_

_"Así es, este es mi punto débil. Solamente así volveré a ser normal"_

_"Pero si la corto, tu..."_

_"No te preocupes, volverá a crecer a su debido tiempo. Pero prométeme que lo harás cuando eso ocurra, no quiero que ni tú ni gente inocente salga herida por mi transformación ¿lo prometes?" - Goku le preguntó si había entendido lo que le estaba proponiendo, tras pensarlo por unos segundos Moka finalmente respondió._

_"De acuerdo, lo prometo Goku-kun"_

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡Eso es, ya lo recordé!" - ella exclamó mientras ponía su puño sobre el otro.

"¿Que recordaste, Moka-san?" - Yukari le preguntó confundida, ¿acaso encontró una solución?.

"Hay que cortarle la cola" - le respondió.

"¿La cola?" - volvió a preguntar y ella asintió.

"Así es, Goku-kun me había explicado acerca de su verdadero ser y me dijo que si algún día se llegara a transformar, que le cortemos la cola" - Moka le explicó lo que tenían que hacer.

Yukari sonrió cuando dijo eso - "¡Eso si que es conveniente, desu!" - exclamó entusiasmada pero otra interrogante le vino a la cabeza - "Pero... ¿cómo lo haremos?"

Moka puso una mano sobre su barbilla tratando de pensar en alguna posible respuesta, luego volteó a mirar a la bruja - "Yukari-chan, ¿crees que con tu magia puedas aparecer unas tijeras gigantes?"

"Creo que si, o no lo se. Jamás he logrado aparecer tijeras de ese tamaño y todavía sigo aprendiendo" - contestó un poco apenada de si misma.

"Solo inténtalo Yukari, tienes que hacerlo, por Kurumu-san y Goku-kun" - Moka se lo pidió de rodillas y depositó toda su fe en ella.

Tras pensarlo por unos momentos, Yukari finalmente habló - "¡De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Solo dame tiempo por favor!"

"Ok, llamaré su atención para que tal vez pueda soltar a Kurumu" - dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaba el mono gigante.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaahhhh, suéltame monstruo!" - Kurumu exclamó mientras luchaba para liberarse de la garras de Ozaru Goku pero era inutil, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de transformándose en su forma Succubus.

**"Grrrrrrr!" -** Sin embargo a pesar de sus demandas, Goku no le hacía caso a las chicas de cabellos azules.

"¡GOKUUUUUUU!" - una voz le llamó y el mono gigante bajó la mirada para ver a la vampiro - "¡Goku-kun, por favor, suelta a Kurumu-chan. Ella es nuestra amiga!" - le suplicó que la soltase pero el Ozaru no le hizo caso y en lugar de eso le gruñó.

"Por favor Goku-kun, tu eres mi amigo. Mi primer amigo" - Moka volvió a hablarle con la esperanza de que escuchara, luego las lagrimas salían de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, Goku comenzaba a cesar sus gruñidos y miró detenidamente a la mujer acercándose lentamente hacia.

_"Increíble, está funcionando" - _pensó Kurumu al ver la reacción del mono gigante ante Moka. Incluso llegó a soltarle por falta de atención, no quiso desaprovechar su oportunidad y liberó sus alas para volar lejos.

_**"Mo... ka... san" **_\- Ozaru Goku habló en voz baja, se sentía extraño por algún motivo, como si conociera a esta mujer desde siempre.

Mientras tanto, Yukari estaba ocupada tratando de concentrarse en su hechizo de magia, este truco le iba a costar mucha de su energía ya que apenas aprendió a parecer cosas gigantes que no sean sus baldes.

"¡Aparezcan, tijeras gigantes!" - exclamó mientras accionaba su varita mágica y tras hacer unos movimientos logró aparecer de la nada unas tijeras gigantes - "¡Lo logré!" - dijo mientras suspiraba de satisfacción y unos momentos después Kurumu aterrizó en frente de ella - "¡Mira lo que hize Kurumu-san, ¿no te parece genial?" - le preguntó muy orgullosa.

"¡Olvídate de eso, tenemos que hacer algo con Goku-kun!" - le exclamó sin notar su trabajo, aunque por otro lado si fue impresionante su hechizo.

"Ya lo se, por esa razón hice aparecer estas tijeras. Hazme el favor de usarlas para cortarle la cola a Goku, Moka-san está haciendo lo posible por distraerlo, no desaproveches esto" - Yukari le pidió ese favor porque estaba un poco débil tras hacer ese hechizo y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mover esas tijeras.

Kurumu asintió con la cabeza - "De acuerdo, lo haré. Cuenta conmigo" - la Succubus recogió las tijeras gigantes del suelo, tal vez eran un poco pesadas pero al menos los podía mover gracias a su capacidad de vuelo. Volviendo a Moka, estaba ocupada estando enfrente de Ozaru Goku. **(5)**

"Goku..." - ella le volvió a llamar mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. El mono gigante bajó su rostro hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que la vampiro pusiera su mano cerca de su nariz acariciándolo mientras sonreía.

"Ya casi... llego..." - Kurumu habló mientras volaba con el gran peso que llevaba en su mano. Finalmente se acercó a su cola y abrió las tijeras para después cortarle la cola, Ozaru Goku reaccionó violentamente y miró atrás suyo dándose cuenta que su extremidad fue cortada por alguien. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra Kurumu, su cuerpo sufrió un nuevo cambio; su cuerpo comenzaba a reducirse de tamaño mientras el pelaje dorado se destornaba y salía de su cuerpo hasta volver a su estado natural. Goku cayó inconscientemente en el piso, unos momentos después se levantó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Ugh, mi cabeza" - gimió mientras recuperaba el equilibrio pero luego luego se tropezó - "¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?" - antes de que pudiera comprender la situación, unas voces le llamaron.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamaron Moka, Kurumu y Yukari al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, hola chicas. ¿Me pueden decir que acaba de pasar aquí?" - pero pronto las chicas se dieron cuenta que el Saiyajin no llevaba ninguna prenda puesta causando que todas se sonrojen como tomates y al mismo tiempo evitar el sangrado nasal.

_"Es... hermoso"_

_**(Nota del Autor: Que pilluelas estas, ¿verdad) **__*****_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_*_**

"¿Mmm, qué pasa? ¿Por qué están así?" - preguntó inocentemente ante la reacción de sus amigos.

"Estás... desnudo" - contestó Moka muy apenada desviando la mirada en cualquier lado.

"¿Qué?" - se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - "Ah, esto. Supongo que esto me pasó por haberme transformado, ¿verdad?" - preguntó mientras reía y las chicas contestaron solo moviendo la cabeza en afirmación.

"A-así es, t-te transformaste en un... un m-mono gigante" - contestó la bruja mientras tartamudeaba del nerviosismo. Por más que intentaban en no ver su gran cuerpo, la tentación se apoderaba de ellas.

_**(Nota del Autor: Y eso que estaban viendo la parte trasera del cuerpo, imaginense como se pondían si le vieran la parte del frente) **__*****_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_*_**

Ahora el Saiyajin ya comprendía lo que había pasado, se transformó en Ozaru y no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó, sin mencionar que se le olvidó ponerse su traje Saiyajin expandible, por esa razón está desnudo - "Oigan, ¿y que pasó con Gin-san?" - decía mientras miraba por los alrededores.

"L-lo venciste cuando... te transformaste. Descubrimos que él resulto ser el mirón" - respondió Moka todavía de espaldas

"Ah ya veo" - dijo un poco preocupado por ese sujeto. Su cola crecerá aproximadamente en 6 meses y lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que eso pase **(6,*)** \- "Bueno, supongo que tengo que volver a mi cuarto para ponerme mi ropa" - sin embargo, Kurumu le llamó mientras lo apresaba con sus brazos.

"Sabes, por mi no hay ningún problema que te quedes así sin ropa. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu habitación" - habló de manera seductora causando la ira de Moka y de Yukari.

"¡KURUMU-SAN!" - gritaron al mismo tiempo por eso proposición tan pervertida. Goku rió mientras las chicas discutían, al parecer a las mujeres les gusta llevarse así todo el día.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

"¡Extra, Extra¡" - exclamaron Kurumu y Yukari mientras entregaban su primer reportaje ya hecho en el periódico escolar hacia los estudiantes.

"Vaya, mucha gente está interesada en nuestro primer periódico, ¿verdad Moka-san?" - Goku le preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga y esta asintió con la cabeza.

El encabezado del periódico mencionaba en la portada la siguiente noticia: _"¡Se descubre la verdad: El mirón quien espiaba a las mujeres resultó ser Ginei Mirioka del 2° Año!"_.

"¡Atrapenlo!" - Y como era de esperarse, Gin estaba siendo perseguido hasta la muerte por parte de todas las chicas de la academia porque finalmente se descubrió quien era el canalla que les estaba espiando y le iban a dar una tremenda paliza.

"Ja ja ja ja, que mala suerte tiene Gin-san" - el Saiyajin comentó mientras estaba en carcajadas al ver como su compañero huía de las mujeres.

"No cabe la menor duda, se lo merecía de todas formas" - dijo Kurumu mientras se cruzaba los brazos y Yukaru hizo lo mismo.

"Desu desu, tienes razón. Es el enemigo de las mujeres" - añadió y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

"Me alegra mucho de que el mirón no haya resultado ser tu, Goku-kun y gracias por habernos ayudado a detener a Gin-senpai" - habló Moka y Goku le correspondió con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

"No yo les debo dar las gracias a ustedes chicas, por haber creído en mi y por detenerme en mi forma Ozaru como le prometiste. Gracias Moka-san" - le dijo con su característica sonrisa.

"Goku-kun..." - Moka sintió mariposas en el estomago cuando dijo eso y luego olfateó el aroma de su sangre.

"¿Mmm, sucede algo?" - preguntó confundido al ver su rostro rojizo.

"Perdoname Goku-kun... es que no puede resistirme ante el aroma tu sangre" - poco a poco comenzó a acercarse pero las otras chicas notaron eso.

"¡No puedes hacer eso, Moka!" - Kurumu le regañó porque sabía lo que iba a hacer a su destinado.

"¡Es cierto, Moka-san!" - Yukari también le reprochó por lo oportunista que era.

"Yo... No puedo resistirlo más..."

"¿Eh?, ¡Espera Moka, por favor yo no..." - pero ya era tarde porque clavó sus colmillos en su cuello dejando su marca.

***Capuchuuuuuuuuu!***

_"¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

*******Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku! Vaya, me siento incomodo y perdí un poco mi equilibrio tras haber perdido mi cola pero no importa, me acostumbraré de todos modos, je je je.**

**Voz de Kurumu: "Goku-kun... quiero verte desnudo otra vez. Si lo deseas podemos pasar 'tiempo de calidad' con nuestros hermosos cuerpos, ¿que dices?.**

**Voz de Moka: ¡KURUMU-SAN, OTRA VEZ CON ESO?!. DEJA EN PAZ A GOKU!"**

**Voz de Yukari: ¡Desu, desu. Te aplastaré con mis baldes si no lo dejas en paz!**

**Voz de Kurumu: ¡Atrás ustedes dos. El es mío y pelearé por el de ser necesario!"**

**Voz de Goku: "Chicas..." *suspira* "El próximo capitulo de Rosario +Saiyajin será: 'Mujer de Nieve + Saiyajin'. Oigan chicas, ¿como que no sienten un poco de frío en el lugar?"**

* * *

**XDDDDDD pero que gran capitulo el que les traje ¿verdad?. Desnudos, desnudos Everywhere. Apuesto que este capitulo si que les llamó la atención, a mi no me engañan *7w7***

**En fin, finalmente les traje el capitulo que tanto me andaban pidiendo y espero que les hay sido de su agrado porque realmente me costó trabajo hacer este capitulo por varias razones tanto personales como en el exterior.**

**Muchas modificaciones en el capitulo pero ese es el punto, tratar de ser lo más original posible sin seguir la trama directa de cualquier episodio en cualquier historia. De todas formas, les vuelvo a agradecer por su paciencia y les prometo que la siguiente no tardará demasiado y les agradezco por su apoyo ya que eso me beneficia mucho, se que le digo casi siempre en cada actualización pero es que es la verdad, ustedes son lo que me motiva a seguir con este proyecto como no tienen idea.**

**Les aviso que el primer capitulo del cuarto libro de mi OC ya está disponible por si quieren pasar a leerlo.**

**Les confieso que disfrutaré haciendo el siguiente capitulo porque finalmente incluiré a la siguiente chica que irá tras Goku, con el titulo previo a puesto que ya saben a quien me refiero *:D***

* * *

**(1).- La última vez que Goku vio a una sirena fue cuando trajo una por accidente a Roshi cuando este le pidió que trajese una chica como requisito en su primer entrenamiento. ¿Seguro lo recuerdan, verdad?.**

**(2).- Puse esta escena como un ligero "relleno" porque sentía el capitulo un poco corto y no sabía que hacer antes de esa escena. Además, supongamos que esto sería como un: "¿Que hubiera pasado si Goku hubiera tomado el Club de Natación cuando Tamao intentó convencerlo la primera vez?. Pues aquí esta la respuesta aunque con muchas diferencias de lo que realmente hubiera sucedido.**

**(3).- Puse al Ozaru en su estado dorado porque hay que recordar que esa fase se consiguió cuando se obtiene el Super Saiyajin, como lo vimos en DBGT cuando Goku se transformó en eso antes del SSJ4.**

**(4).- Para empezar, ¿esperaban a Goku en Ozaru?. Apuesto que hay más de un usuario ahí preguntándose porque lo decidí incluir en la historia:**

**En primer lugar porque ya era tiempo de que hiciera su aparición en alguna de mis historias, no como en "Goku en Equestria" ya que ahí ya se transforma automáticamente en SSJ4. Tal vez haga otro debut en la historia casi olvidada "Goku: El Septimo Elemento" pero tendrán que esperar.**

**En segundo lugar tal vez esto sea una alternativa a lo que iba en un principio de que Goku ya tenía el control de su mismo por haber dominado el SSJ4 pero es que si lo hubiera conservado las chicas hubieran visto al Saiyajin en esa fase y así adelantarse las otras tres sin previo aviso. Así que decidí poner su forma Ozaru para cubrir este detalle. **

**(5).- Goku en su forma Ozaru se controló ante la presencia de Moka porque todavía la recordaba y con eso recuperó un poco la razón. Como lo vimos en DBGT cuando Pan habló con él.**

**(6).- Hay que recordar que s****i le cortan la cola a los Saiyajin crecerá dentro de 6 meses a menos que el que sea cortado tenga un tanto más de 10 años, entonces el tiempo puede variar tratándose de Goku de más de 60 años de edad.**

**(6*) .- Y se preguntarán, ¿esto en que afectará a la transformación SSJ4?. Bueno, no puedo asegurarlo completamente porque no estoy seguro si eso pasa realmente ya que DBGT no muestran muchas cosas de la historia original, pero mi teoría es que la transformación quedaría anulada temporalmente ya que le cortaron la cola y como todos sabemos el SS4 se originó a base del Ozaru Dorado.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku (Suppressed): 5,000**

**Ozaru Goku (Suppressed): 400,000 (Hay que recordar que el poder de Ozaru en su forma dorada es aún mayor que en el normal)**

**Akashiya Moka: 65**

**Inner Moka: 180**

**Kurumu Kurono: 40**

**Sendo Yukari: 10**

**Ichinose Tamao: 35**

**Sirenas: 25-30**

**Ginei Mirioka: 45 - Hombre Lobo: 135**

* * *

**Bueno amigos míos, esto ha sido todo por ahora. No olviden dejar sus Reviews o PM por si tienen alguna duda o aclaración que quieran compartir comigo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! *n_n***


	8. Mujer de Nieve & Saiyajin

_**Buenos días, tardes, noches o en cualquier hora en donde estén conectados, les saludo su servidor SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y aquí les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte de la historia que orgullosamente lo hice en menos tiempo que en otras ocasiones y eso me alegra mucho. **_

_**Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos lo que esperaron con ansias el capitulo ya que en el último recibí varios Reviews diciendo que les gustó y que les alegró que haya vuelto a hacerlo, la verdad es que me siento muy alagado de que haya gente que realmente me este apoyando y les quiero dar las gracias a todos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y prometo no decepcionarlos.**_

_**Este capitulo fue el que más me gustó hacer porque me fue sencillo hacerlo, dentro de poco lo averiguarán. Claro, si vieron el trailer del capítulo anterior ya se dieron cuenta de que tratará, así que sobra las explicaciones.**_

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, sin tanto rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 7: Mujer de Nieve + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Era otro hermoso día en la Academia Yokai y nuestros protagonistas estaban ocupados el día de hoy en el club del periódico. Goku y sus amigos se encontraban en el campus entregando los diarios a todos los estudiantes de la escuela.

"¡Periodico! ¡Es el último numero del Periódico Yokai" - Moka les llamó mientras entregaba sus papeles a varios estudiantes.

"¡El último numero ha salido no hace mucho tiempo!" - Kurumu exclamó mientras hacia lo mismo, algunos varones se empujaban entre sí para tomar su periódico por parte de la bella Succubus.

"Por favor, léanlo" - la pequeña bruja dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura.

"Dama una copia" - dijo un chico mientras le entregaban su periódico.

"A mi también"

"¿Estrategias para los exámenes finales? ¡Genial!" - comentó uno mientras leía uno de los artículos.

"El último numero da una buena sensación" - comentó Gin orgulloso del trabajo que hicieron esta semana, el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación.

"Es verdad. Y eso se debe al esfuerzo que pusimos todos" - dijo mientras sacaba otras copias más de la caja - "Anímense amigos, este reportaje les va a gustar" - exclamó mientras entregaba sus periódicos a sus compañeros.

"¡Miren, hay un artículo sobre las inscripciones para el Torneo de Artes de Artes. Será mejor que me inscriba cuanto antes" - dijo un varón muy interesado por el evento próximo.

"Si ese artículo fue escrito por Son Goku definitivamente debo obtener una copia" - dijo una estudiante al igual que muchas que estaban de acuerdo. Ese comentario fue escuchado por la vampiro causando que una vena hinchada apareciera en su cabeza por los celos.

La mayoría de personas quienes estaban formadas tras el Saiyajin eran estudiantes femeninas quienes se morían de ganas al ver a su ídolo candente, cosa que los demás miembros del club notaron y no pudieron evitar sentir celos.

Unos Momentos después el club del periodismo finalmente entregó todas las copias que tenían y todos suspiraron de alivio.

"¡Si! ¡Todos los periódicos han sido distribuidos!" - exclamó Yukari de felicidad mientras sostenía una caja vacía.

"Yahoo, también las criticas de los reportajes han sido buenas esta vez" - comentó la Succubus mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Luego Moka pensó en algo por unos segundos y tuvo una gran idea.

"Oigan, ¿Que tal si organizamos una fiesta de celebración?. Como traer aperitivos y tal" - sugirió y el primer en hablar fue Goku.

"¡Me parece una gran idea Moka-san!" - respondió entusiasmado, todo ese trabajo le abrió mucho el apetito y esperaba que trajeran mucha comida.

"¡De acuerdo!" - la brujita levantó los brazos de la emoción. Sin embargo había un minúsculo detalle en el grupo.

"¿Huh? ¿Donde está Gin-senpia?" - la chica de cabellos rosados preguntó porque su "intrépido líder" no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Que raro, hace un momento estaba a lado mío. ¿A donde pudo haber ido?" - el Saiyajin preguntó inocentemente.

"Seguro ha ido a acosar a algunas estudiantes, ¿no creen?" - preguntó Kurumu con exasperación, típico de ese libidinoso hombre lobo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

"¿No es interesante este informe?" - efectivamente como predijo Kurumu el líder del club del periódico se encontraba en algún otro lugar del campus invadiendo el espacio personal de un par de chicas haciéndoles preguntas - "En realidad, el club del periodismo está reclutando a algunas hermosas chicas para el modelaje, ¿quisieras probarlo?"

** "Justo como ella dijo" **\- comentó el murciélago parlante.

* * *

**Regresando al grupo principal...**

"De modo que está bien no lo invitemos" - declaró mientras ponía las manos en su cintura y Yukari asintió con la cabeza. Este sin vergüenza no aprendió nada a pesar del golpe de la semana pasada. **(Ver capitulo anterior)**

"¡Él es el enemigo de las mujeres!"

"Vamos chicas, ya no se enojen por algo insignificante. ¿Qué les parece si mejor volvemos a la idea de la fiesta?" - Goku trató de disuadir a las chicas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza porque tenía razón.

"Es verdad Goku-kun, ¿como vamos a realizar la celebración?" - preguntó a lo que Moka respondió.

"Primero, vayamos a la tienda y compremos los bocadillos..." - sugirió nuevamente la vampiro pero luego miró a Goku y recordó un detalle acerca de él - "... Muchos bebidos y bebidas diría yo"

"¿Bebidas alcohólicas?" - Yukari preguntó inocentemente.

"Las bebidas alcohólicas no son buenas para los niños" - respondió Moka con una gota de sudor por esa sugerencia.

"Bueno, entonces, llevaremos las cosas de la fiesta al salón del club cuando hayan terminado las clases. Jugaremos un juego, como girar la botella... o verdad y reto. Yo pido ser voluntaria para ir primero... o tal vez Goku" - dijo Kurumu con una sonrisa picara mirando hacia el Saiyajin y este solo le miró intrigado.

_**(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos saben a lo que lleva esos dos juegos cuando se incluyen en una fiesta****, ¿verdad?) *7u7* **_

Sin embargo, alguien se acercó al grupo del Saiyajin y las chicas interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Sí que se llevan bien..." - habló persona mientras se sacaba una paleta de caramelo que llevaba consumiendo en su boca. Goku y compañía voltearon y vieron a una chica entre los árboles. Esta chica tenía aproximadamente su misma edad y estatura, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía el cabello largo purpura y unos ojos azules que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Vestía un suéter de mangas largas de color blanco con negro en lugar del chaleco verde tradicional y la falda era el mismo que el de las demás estudiantes femeninas y por último un par de calcetas de rayas de colores morado con negro - "El club del periodismo, eso es..."

"Disculpa, ¿quien eres tu?" - Goku preguntó curioso, no había visto a esa chica antes en la escuela. La misteriosa mujer lo único que hizo fue sonreirle con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

"Tan cerca uno del otro... En verdad no entiendo eso - habló nuevamente expresando su indiferencia en el grupo.

"¡Hey!, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" - inquirió Kurumu un poco molesta por su insolencia.

"Periódico..." - habló nuevamente la chica fríamente - "¿Queda alguno?" - les pidió un diario mientras extendía la mano.

"Mmm, creo que nos quedó uno. Déjame revisar..." - el Saiyajin buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó el último periódico que tenían - "¡Aquí esta!, puede que este un poquito maltratado pero al menos espero que te sirva, tómalo" - dijo mientras le entregaba amablemente el periódico a la misteriosa chica pero al momento de entregarsela, la mencionada acercó su rostro para verlo más de cerca.

"Emm... ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" - Goku simplemente le preguntó inocente como siempre por el momento incomodo. Lo único que hizo la chica fue quitarse la paleta de su boca y sonreirle.

"¿Asi que tu eres Goku-kun?... Eres más lindo de lo que imaginé" - la chica de cabellos purpuras comentó con un ligero rubor en su rostro causando más intrigas en la mente del Saiyajin.

"¿Eh?"

"Nos vemos" y sin más que decir, la misteriosa persona se retiró del lugar dejando al club de periodismo.

_"Esa mujer... ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?. No recuerdo habérselo dicho" - _pensó Goku desconcertado mientras veía a la misteriosa mujer, tenía un mal presentimiento con esa persona, aunque por otro lado no era alguien con una presencia maligna ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento, Moka se aferró el brazo del Saiyajin - "¿Quien era la de hace un momento, Goku?" - ella le preguntó y él puso un dedo sobre su barbilla.

"No lo se Moka, es la primera vez que la veo en la academia. Es extraño que supiera mi nombre"

"Pero vaya que nos ha hecho enfadar" - protestó Kurumu por aquel comentario ofensivo de hace unos momentos.

"¡Desu, desu!" - Yukari estaba de acuerdo con ella. Tal vez era una mala influencia para los demás, en especial para el Saiyajin.

"Vamos chicas no se expresen así de la gente, todavía ni la conocemos. Tal vez busque amigos para no sentirse sola" - al menos esa era la teoría que tenía Goku - "¿Por qué no mejor regresamos adentro para conseguir las cosas de la fiesta, les parece?" - les pregunto con su gesto amable

"¡Siiiiiii!" - exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras alzaban las manos.

* * *

**Más Tarde**

En el salón "1-3" la profesora Nekonome estaba pasando lista para comprobar la asistencia de sus alumnos.

"Kurono-san"

"Aquí"

"Satao-kun"

"Aquí"

"Son-kun"

"Aquí"

"Shirayuki-san" - no hubo respuesta alguna de nadie - "¿Shirayuki-san?"

_"¿Entonces así se llama esa chica?" _\- Goku se preguntó a si mismo al ver el asiento vacio enfrente suyo, ya sabía el que faltaba alguien en ese lugar.

Las orejas de la Shizuka descendieron en decepción - "También hoy se ausentó hoy" - sin embargo, la puerta del aula se deslizó y la misteriosa chica de antes entró.

"La chica de esta mañana" - Moka susurró al oído del Saiyajin y este asintió de aprobación, ninguno se esperaba que ella fuese una compañera más de su salón. La mujer de cabello purpura pasó justo a lado de él y luego se sentó en la butaca que estaba disponible.

"Shirayuki-san, ¿por fin has venido?" - la maestra con orejas de gato sonrió al verla y se dispuso a presentarla ante el grupo - "Pues bien, permiteme presentarte a la clase de nuevo. Ella es Shirayuki Mizore-san, debido a algunas incovenientes no ha podido asistir a la escuela. Asi que todo el mundo, por favor, llévense bien con ella"

"¿Ausente?" - Goku se dijo a si mismo, eso explicaría el motivo del por qué nunca la había visto antes. Luego, ella se volteó para ver al Saiyajin a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

Más tarde en los corredores, Goku, Moka y Kurumu estaban juntos en los pasillos de la escuela para hablar acerca de la fiesta que harán más al rato.

"Entonces, nos veremos en el salón del club después de que compremos todo" - habló Moka y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Espero que haya mucha comida en la fiesta porque sino me moriré de hambre" - comentó el Saiyajin mientra su estomagó rugía.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Kurumu puso su busto cerca del suyo con una mirada seductora - "Será mejor que esperes mis dulces caseros, Goku-kun..." - y en ese instante frotó sus pechos pero el Saiyajin no fue afectado por su acción sino por lo que prometió.

"¡Oh, eso suena fantástico Kurumu-san. Los esperaré con ansias!" - para ser sincero, a pesar de que la Succubus actuaba rara cada vez que esta con él, los alimentos que prepara sabían deliciosos.

"¡Kurumu-chan, estás demasiado cerca de Goku-kun!" - Moka se estremeció y separó bruscamente sus grandes pechos de su amigo.

"¡Hey, espera Moka. No recuerdo que fuera de tu propiedad!" - Kurumu protestó intentó liberarse pero la fuerza de la vampiro se lo impedía. Goku se rió ante el comportamiento de las damas, siempre muy raras. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin notó una presencia cerca de él, para ser preciso detrás los pilares de los pasillos.

"Oye, se que estás escondido ahí. Vamos no tengas miedo, no te haré nada" - le llamó a la personas que estaba escondida y efectivamente quien salió fue Mizore - "Oh, eres tu Mizore-san, ¿por qué estabas ahí escondida?" - preguntó curioso, a lo que ella respondió.

"Esta es mi manera en como veo a la gente, en especial a ti... Goku-kun" - habló tímidamente mientras sonreía.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca - "Ok, si esa es tu manera por mi esta bien" - dijo con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son - "Y ya que estas aquí, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?" - En ese momento, la chica con la paleta le entregó el diario que le había regalado esta mañana.

"Lo he leído. Las noticias que has escrito son interesantes, como de costumbre" - Mizore lo elogió mientras Goku se rascaba la nuca.

"Ah eso, pues gracias. Solo fue un trabajo de equipo, mis amigos y yo nos sentimos orgullosos de mostrarles las noticias a la academia, je je" - Luego, la chica sacó de sus bolsos un especie de diario azul con la contra-portada de un corazón de oro y en la portada una media luna de oro con un conejo tocando la trompeta con su nombre escrito y se lo entregó en las manos del Saiyajin. Goku tomó el diario y se quedó intrigado - "¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?"

"Cuando estuve lejos de la escuela, siempre le pedía a Nekonome-sensei que me enviara copias del periódico Yokai. " - la chica de cabello purpuro se dispuso a explicarle en que consiste ese diario - "He estado reuniendo tus artículos en este cuaderno"

"Wow, que bien. Es bueno saber que alguien le interese lo que yo hago" - Goku se sintió alagado de su comentario y luego abrió el diario para ver su contenido y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Lo que había en el diario eran sus artículos y encima de estos habían palabras en letra pequeña y garabatos que casi no podía entender porque estaban revueltos entre si.

"¿Que tal esta?. He escrito algunos comentario en ellos" - le explicó con una sonrisa y orgullosa de lo que había escrito en el diario.

_"Parece ser que se le escapó la mano a la hora de escribir, o eso parece" _\- pensó mientras leía las palabras del cada pagina, o al menos lo que podía comprender. Entre las paginas del diario estaban escritas las siguientes frases:

_"Señora Shirayuki de Son"_

_"Señor Son de Shirayuki"_

_"Estamos destinados uno para el otro"_

_"Somos dos mitades con la misma alma"_

_"Lo que un hombre cuida"_

_"El quiere una chica que sea diferente del resto"_

¿Que quería decir con todo esto? ¿Que clase de mujer era ella? Jamás había visto a alguien así en su vida.

"Me encantan los artículos que escribes, Goku-kun..." - habló Mizore - "Siempre escribes desde un punto de vista de una persona débil, con la que puedo identificarme. Sin embargo, curiosamente, parece que eres la persona más fuerte de la academia. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Goku-kun. tan fuerte y humilde al mismo al mismo tiempo" - dijo mientras daba una espeluznante sonrisa y luego se acercó hasta aferrarse con sus delicadas manos a uno de sus brazos.

"Emm... gracias por tu halagos Mizore-san. Tu también me agradas" - el Saiyajin se sintió un poco avergonzado por los comentario de la chica con la paleta.

"Debes estar muy solo, ¿cierto?. Yo también se lo que se siente..."

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga cuando dijo eso -_ "¿Mmm? ¿De qué esta hablando? Yo nunca he estado solo" _\- no sabía por qué tenía esas ideas locas. Tal vez necesitaba conocerlo mejor juntos con las demás para que pueda hacer amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros de la escuela, la maestra Shizuka se encontraba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo su papeleo cuando de repente un profesor se le acercó.

"Nekonome-sensie" - le llamó un hombre pelirrojo con la voz ronca; tenía la piel morena, vestía el uniforme de educación física que consiste en un traje color blanco con franjas azules con un emblema de una flor amarilla en el pectoral izquierdo.

"¿Si, Kotsubo-sensie?" - ella le saludó al ver a su compañero.

"Hay una estudiante en tu clase que se rehúsa a a venir a la escuela. Si recuerdo bien, se llama Shirayuki. Parece que ha empezado a asistir a la escuela hoy"

"Si, Kotsubo-sensei" - dijo la maestra con orejas de gata porque estaba en lo cierto.

"Será mejor que tenga cuidado" - Sin embargo, el profesor de educación física conservó el ceño fruncido porque todavía no acababa.

"¿Meow?" - Shizuka inclinó la cabeza en confusión cuando dijo eso.

"El negarse a ir a la escuela, básicamente significa que tiene grandes problemas" - Kotsubo le advirtió. En ese momento, otra maestra apareció en escena. la Sra. Ririko, la maestra de matemáticas: Era una mujer bella con el cabello rojizo con la piel tersa y con un par de anteojos, vestía una blusa blanca algo ajustada mostrando un poco sus pechos y una falda negra.

"De acuerdo con los reportes, debido a su personalidad este ha sido un problemas desde la secundaria"

"De cualquier forma, me gustaría que la vigiles y no permitas que otros estudiantes sean perjudicados por ella, Nekonome-sensei" - Kotsubo ominosamente le advirtió a su compañera de trabajo y ella bajó la cabeza pero aceptó su petición.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de la escuela. Goku estaba hablando con el director acerca de un cosa en particular.

"¿Entonces realmente se realizará el Torneo de Artes Marciales?" - el Saiyajin preguntó entusiasmado. Mikogami asintió con la cabeza. Goku saltó de la emoción, desde que anunciaron las inscripciones del torneo en su periódico, se dispuso a entrenar.

**"Así es Son Goku, hace algún tiempo atrás había tomado esta decisión con el objetivo de motivar a los estudiantes en la participación de actividades pero no conocía alguien que tuviera los suficientes ánimos para impresionar a las masas. Ahí es donde entras tu, con tu historial de participaciones en el torneo del mundo humano, sin duda alguna eres lo suficiente para motivar a mis estudiantes"**

"Esta bien director Mikogami, lo prometo que no lo decepcionaré. Puede que algunos estudiantes no sean tan fuertes pero lo importante no es saber quien es el mejor sino divertirse, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó todavía sonriendo.

**"Es verdad, tu pareces conocer estas cosas mejor que yo. Pero eso si, has lo posible por contener tus poderes Saiyajin, no queremos que al final del torneo la enfermería este llena de heridos, ¿he sido claro?" **\- el exorcista le preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, le prometo que disminuiré mi poder todo lo que pueda" - lo dijo recordando el encuentro que tuvo con Haiji Miyamoto a quien venció con facilidad en el festival de los clubes. **(1)**

Sin embargo, Mikogami quería hablar de otra cosa -** "Por cierto Son, ¿te has sentido bien en estos días?. Debe ser duro para ti haber perdido tu cola la semana pasada"**

Goku se volteó y se vio cerca de su retaguardia y tocó un buen punto - "Bueno, para serle sincero he perdido un poco el equilibrio desde que perdí mi colita, tal vez una de mis transformaciones se anuló por mi cola pero eso no importa porque he entrenado por años incluso sin ella. Era lo mejor para mis amigas y para todos, de lo contrario tal vez habría destruido la escuela con mi forma Oozaru" - dijo un poco preocupado por la seguridad de Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, y probablemente también Mizore. Pero de todas formas en el fondo no lo estaba tanto porque la iba a recuperar

**"El poder de un Saiyajin es sin duda aterrador. Cuando tu cola vuelva a crecer se precavido y no mires la luna llena, no queremos que este accidente vuelva a suceder" **\- el director se lo volvió a pedir.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Si, le prometo que seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme?"

**"La verdad no Son Goku, puedes retirarte a hacer tus labores diarias. Ya te hablaré en otra ocasión y por cierto, con respecto a la perla de Shikon no es necesario que te preocupes por ella porque sigue guardado en su sello" **\- le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada señalando la caja en donde la tenía resguardada.

"Ok, gracias por el dato. Nos vemos después" - el Saiyajin se despidió del director y salió de su oficina. Dio un estirón de brazos porque ha sido un largo día, faltaban no más de una hora para reunirse con Moka y las demás en el salón del club para la fiesta, así que para matar el tiempo decidió ir al lago para dar ejercitar el cuerpo. Salió del plantel y se dirigió al bosque sin vida de los terrenos de la academia; hizo sentadillas y algunas lagartijas como forma de iniciar. Ya después de la calistenia, el Saiyajin decidió arrojar unas cuantas piedras lago y comprobar cuantos rebotes podía lograr como máximo, su record personal era de 5 rebotes.

Sin embargo, lo que todavía no se daba cuenta es que cierta persona estaba observándo sus movimientos detrás de los árboles. Goku sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó a ver a los árboles.

"¡Hey, Mizore-san!" - le saludó y la mencionada salió de su escondite.

"Me descubriste otra vez, Goku-kun. Eres muy astuto" - Mizore lo elogió mientras sonreía timidamente, normalmente ninguna otra persona ha podido sentir su presencia por lo acosadora que es.

"Ji ji, se podría decir que tengo un sexto sentido" - dijo con su tradicional sonrisa - "Ven, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

La chica peli purpura se sorprendió cuando dijo eso - "¿Quieres... que esté a tu lado?"

"Claro, he notado que has estado apartándote de los demás y me parece conocieras a la gente más de cerca - le respondió de forma inocente. Mizore son sonrojó por lo que dijo, al parecer este hombre si le comprendía y prefiere estar solo, con ella claro. Ella se acerco junto con el Saiyajin cerca del lago y luego vio como arrojó su piedra nuevamente y esta vez alcanzó 6 rebotes.

"¿Seis revotes?. Nada mal, déjame intentarlo Goku-kun" - Mizore tomó otra piedra que estaba por allí y con un solo movimiento rápido arrojó la piedra y este reboto hasta la mitad del lago. El Saiyajin se impresionó cuando vio eso - "¿Lo has visto, Goku? La roca ha rebotado nueve veces" - dijo con entusiasmo.

"Si, eso fue fantástico Mizore-san. Eres mejor que yo, je je" - lo elogió por su habilidad de lanzar piedras. En es momento, vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se dio cuenta de la hora - "Oh, es hora de reunirme con la chicas. Oye Mizore, ¿que te parece si me acompañas a la fiesta que estamos organizando? Puede que al final te lleves bien con Moka y las demás" - Sin embargo en lugar de una respuesta oral, la chica de cabello purpura se abalanzó hacia él mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.

"¡No!, yo creo que necesitas mejoras tu marca de seis rebotes, ¿no es así?" - ella trató de disuadirlo para que se quede pero el Saiyajin insistió.

"Eso lo puede hacer en otra ocasión, Vamos Mizore, será divertido" - Goku intentó convencerla pero no sirvió y Mizore lo siguió abrazando.

_"Vaya, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que la comida no se enfría cuando lleguemos al club"_ \- gimió pensando en lo que se iba a perder.

"¿Quieres volver a ese club?" - ella le preguntó susurrandole al oído - "No, más bien, quieres ver a Akashiya Moka, ¿verdad?"

"No, es solo que..." - antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta, sintió que el clima del lugar descendía poco a poco hasta ponerse frío.

"Si tú te vas, no sé que podría hacerle a ese mujer" - habló mientras salía un aliento helado de su interior.

"¿Mizore-san, que quieres decir con eso?"

"Todo lo que necesitas es ser mío, Goku-kun..." - declaró con frialdad mientras la ventisca aumentaba.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el salón del periodismo. Moka estaba sentada esperando, todos los preparativos estaba listos para fiesta, nada más faltaban el resto de los invitados.

"Goku se está tardando demasiado..." - se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba. En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió... - "¡Goku!" - se levantó entusiasmada porque pensó que su mejor amigo había llegado, sin embargo no fue así porque cierta chica de cabello purpura estaba enfrente suyo - "¿Shirayuki...san?"

"Goku no vendrá, no importa lo mucho que lo esperes" - comentó Mizore dejando a la vampira intrigada, ¿que quiso decir con eso?. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mizore caminó lentamente hacia ella (lo que la peli-rosada no se daba cuenta es que a medida que daba sus pasos, estaba escurriendo agua hacia el piso). Cuando la peli-purpura se acercó lo suficiente, puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Moka y la tiró en el suelo.

La vampira sentía que el aire se le iba porque estaba siendo estrangulada - "¿Qué es estás...?" - antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, Mizore le interrumpió.

"Eres una ofensa... Si dejas de existir, Goku será mío" - declaró con frialdad en su voz y de verdad estaba dispuesta a eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

_"¿Qué sucede con sus manos? Son tan frías como el hielo" _\- pensó Moka mientras sentía la temperatura de sus manos. Sin embargo no iba dejar que esta chica se salga con la suya - "¡Detente!" - le propició una bofetada en su rostro y para su sorpresa le rompió (literalmente) su rostro revelando que estaba hecha de hielo.

"Desafortunadamente, este 'yo' que está aquí es solo una muñeca de hielo, ¿No está bien hecha?" - bromeó la falsa Mizore - "Lo siento pero, por favor, desaparece... Akashiya Moka" - dijo mientras creaba una lanza de hielo en su mano para atacarla - "Todo con el fin de cumplir misión"

"¡GOKU!" - Moka pidió socorro con la esperanza de que alguien la salvase, si es que de casualidad había alguien cerca.

* * *

Regresando al lago, el Saiyajin estaba sorprendido con lo que estaba y no solo por el hecho de que el lago se convirtió en hielo o de que el clima repentinamente descendió a quien sabe cuantos grados celsius (pero hacía mucho frío para simplificar), sino más bien estaba sorprendido al ver la nueva apariencia de Mizore.

"¿Mizore-san, qué es lo que está sucediendo?" - preguntó mientras se mantenía en guardia.

"No dejaré que escapes, Goku-kun" - declaró la mujer con el cabello ahora hecho de hielo.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" - preguntó perplejo - "¿Que es lo que eres?"

"Soy una mujer de Nieve, y puedo controlar el nieve a mi voluntad" - respondió Mizore revelando su identidad.

"¿Una mujer de nieve?" - a decir verdad esto no es la primera vez que lidia con alguien con el poder del hielo, un claro ejemplo es el Dragón de Tres Estrellas quien se enfrentó hace años, pero la diferencia es que ese espíritu era mucho más poderoso de lo que es Mizore. En ese momento, la mujer de nieve usó sus poderes para atrapar al Saiyajin en un bloque de hielo.

"¿Que significa esto, Mizore-san?" - el Saiyajin inquirió. Era obvio que no quería hacerle ningún daño a esa chica por la gran diferencia de poderes.

"Goku, estábamos destinados a conocernos porque somos muy solitarios. El destino nos unió" - declaró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él - "Definitivamente nos comprenderemos uno al otro. Haremos cálidos a nuestros fríos corazones" - Mizore habló apasionadamente mientras continuaba su camino mientras seguía formando fragmentos y picos de hielo.

_"Que bueno que en todos mis años de entrenamientos me permitieron soportar esta clase de temperaturas, pero no puedo lastimar a Mizore por nada del mundo. Ella no merece sufrir pero necesito hacerla entrar en razón" _\- pensó Goku desesperado y tenía que pensar en algo sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. **(2) -** "¡Mizore, entiende, no quiero atacarte. Dejame ir ahora mismo!" - sin embargo la mujer de nieve no escuchó sus demandas y en lugar de eso rosó la mejilla del Saiyajin con su lanza de hielo acompañado de una ligera

"Si que eres persistente, pero mientras tu cuerpo este congelado, no puedes ir a ningún lado. Cuando eso suceda, serás mío..."

_"Yo no me aseguraría de eso si fuera tu" _\- pensó eso porque ya había pasado por situaciones peores que esta.

"Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro amor, ni siquiera esa Akashiya Moka"

"¿Moka?" - preguntó confundido cuando dijo esa última frase y luego concentró su Ki - _"Oh no, siento que la presencia de Moka está debilitandose y a la vez siento otra similar al de Mizore, ¿qué le está pasando? ¡Tengo que liberarme cuanto antes!" _\- y en ese momento el Saiyajin comenzó a concentrar su energía para romper la barrera de hielo, sin embargo una voz le llamó.

"¡Goku!" - él levantó la vista y pudo ver a Moka sana y salva quien estaba siendo cargada por Kurumu.

Mizore simplemente se quedó mirando sin mostrar tanta emoción - "¿Cómo es que estás viva...?" - su plan no había funcionando, el clon que había mandando no cumplió su deber.

"¡Moka!" - el Saiyajin le llamó, estaba aliviado de que su amiga no estaba lastimada o algo así.

"Por suerte, pude salvar a Moka en el momento preciso" - la Succubus fue quien respondió y se dispuso a explicarles su rescate - "¡Pero gracias a eso, el pastel mezclado con la poción de amor que Goku debía comer, se ha desperdiciado por completo!" - sonaba un poco frustada y decepcionada ya que el postre de su destinado fue sacrificado por culpa de los títeres de esa mujer.

"¡Chicas, manteganse alejadas de ella. Puede ser peligroso!" - exclamó Goku intentando advertirles pero ya era tarde.

"¡No me estorben!" - Mizore gruñó mientras creaba una gran fila de picos de hielo para derribar a las intrusas. Kurumu tuvo problemas porque esos picos estaba a punto de derribarla junto con Moka.

"¡No!" - Goku no iba a permitir eso, volvió a concentrar su Ki para expulsar su energía para al fin liberarse del cubo de hielo y rescatar a sus amigas.

_"¿Se liberó... de mi prisión de hielo? Imposible ¿pero cómo...?" _\- pensó la mujer de nieve al ver libre a Goku. Los grados bajo cero estaban a su favor pero eso no lo detuvo, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Goku?"

"¡Goku, cuidado!" - exclamó Kurumu a punto de estrellarse con él pero eso no sucedió porque el Saiyajin las sostuvo a ambas y aterrizaron en tierra, o mejor dicho hielo.

"¿Estás bien ustedes dos?" - preguntó y ambas asintieron con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y le agradecieron por haberles salvado el pellejo.

"¡Aquellos que se opongan al amor verdadero entre Goku y yo, deben desaparecer!. Especialmente tu, Akashiya Moka, eres la único a la que no puedo soportar" Mizore amenazó y estaba punto de atacarla pero Goku se interpuso.

"¡Ya basta, esto está yendo demasiado lejos Mizore-san, no lo hagas!" - dijo mientras extendía sus brazos en protección.

"¿Por qué estás tratando de detenerme Goku?" - preguntó con una ligera irritación en su voz - "Tu debes entender lo que se siente estar solo, al igual que yo"

"No Mizore, estás en un error. Yo jamás he estado solo" - Goku protestó mientras mantenía su posición. Sin embargo, esas palabras fueron un golpe emocional para la chica de cabello purpura.

"Goku..." - Mizore llamó mientras veía a Moka y Kurumu detrás de su espalda - "No me digas que... ¿estás rechazando mis sentimientos? ¡GOKU!"

"¿Qué? Espera, no quise decir..." - intentó explicarse pero ya era tarde. Esa mujer había creado una gran tormenta rodeando su cuerpo impidiendo la vista de los tres adolescentes. Cuando el viente se disipó, Shirayuki ya había desaparecido.

"Mizore...san..." - Goku susurró al no ver a la mujer de nieve. Luego Moka y Kurumu se juntaron con él.

"¿A donde a ido?" - preguntó Moka.

"Espera, el hielo esta... ¡Mierda!" - antes de que Kurumu terminará su frase, el hielo se rompió y los tres cayeron justo en el lago congelado. Goku reaccionó a los pocos segundos de profundidad, vio a sus lados y notó que sus dos amigas estaban débiles ante el agua congelada y no podrían salir por su cuenta, se armó de valor y tomó los brazos de ambas para después nadar hacia la superficie. Goku salí del lago mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo, Moka alzó la vista debilmente mientras que Kurumu se aferraba a él mientras temblaba del frío.

"Gracias... Goku..." - la vampiro murmuró antes de que quedar inconsciente porque quedó debilitada por el agua del lago.

_**(Nota del Autor: Hay que recordar que Moka es una vampiro y el agua es su debilidad).**_

Goku cargó a sus dos amigas desmayadas y se ofreció llevarlas al club para que se recuperen porque sentían mucho frío por estar expuestas a esta muy baja temperatura. Mientras hacía eso, estaba pensando profundamente en Mizore, Ella no se fue muy lejos, todavía sentía su presencia por estos rumbos. El Saiyajin se sentía mal por ella, ¿que fue lo que dijo como para hacerla llorar?. Sea lo que sea, tenía que encontrarla y consolarla cuanto antes.

* * *

***Intermission***

**(La misma canción que ponen en Rosario + Vampire)**

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes estaban en las canchas de la de la escuela practicando mientras eran supervisados por Kotsubo.

"Hey, ¿no es divertido?" - preguntó una chica hacia otra después de haber terminada la sesión pero se detuvieron para hablarle a su profesor - "Kotsubo-sensei. Adios" - se despidió y este le correspondió.

"Adios. Tengan cuidado al regresar a sus dormitorios" - les aconsejó y ellas lo tomaron en cuenta antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, por alguna razón este hombre fijaba su atención en la retaguardia de esas chicas - _"Vaya... los estudiantes de hoy en día se desarrollan muy rápido... Que indignante" -_ se fue caminando pero luegosus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algo que provenía detrás de los arbustos - "¿Hey, quien anda ahí?" - para verificar quien era el responsable de los sonidos se acercó hasta las plantas y pudo ver a cierta chica de cabello purpura sollozando en el suelo, él pelirrojo sabía quien era - "Espera, tu eres..."

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el salón del club del periódico, Goku y sus amigas estaban reunidas después de la pequeña confrontación de hace rato.

"¡Achuuu!" - Goku estornudó fuertemente porque tanto él como Moka y Kurumu habían pescado un resfriado por exponerse al frío, los tres estaban cubiertos por mantas con el intento de calentarse.

"¡Maldición! ¡El tan esperado pastel fue arruinado!" - Kurumu gimió mientras se sonaba la nariz.

"¿De verdad?" - Moka inquirió mientras seguía estornudaba.

"Pero esto es bastante malo..." - comentó Yukari al ver el estado de sus amigos (suerte para ella que no estuvo presente en ese lugar) - "A pesar de que la atmósfera sea triste esto sigue siendo una celebración... ¿verdad chicos?" - lo dijo con el fin de levantarles los animos.

"Tienes razón Yukari-san... ¡A-A-A Achuu!" - dijo el Saiyajin gimió estornudaba por segunda vez, de verdad esperaba la comida de la fiesta. Estaba enfermo y hambriento. ¿que más puede empeorar?. En ese momento, la respuesta vino cuando escucharon ruidos.

"Parece que hay una conmoción allá afuera" - la brujita se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a su asesora del club.

"Ah, chicos, ¿aún siguen aquí?" - preguntó la Sra. Nekonome, estaba aliviada al ver a sus alumnos en el momento preciso.

"¿Nekonome-sensei?" - preguntó Moka intrigada.

"¿Sucede algo?" - Goku también preguntó.

"Bueno... Shirayuki-san está en problemas" - tras decir eso, el Saiyajin se levantó de inmediato.

"¡¿Mizore? ¿Que le ha pasado?!" - preguntó preocupado por ella.

"Siganme, por favor" - su profesora les ordenó mientras él y las demás le seguían hasta llegar a la enfermería de la escuela para mostrarles el problema. Al entrar los miembros del club del periódico vieron a un hombre pelirrojo en cama y con el cuerpo completamente vendado, dejando solamente una parte de la cabeza.

"¿Shirayuki-san, congeló a Kotsubo-sensei?" - Goku preguntó al ver a su profesor de educación física, la Sra. Nekonome asintió con la cabeza. Estaba impactado al ver a ese hombre, ¿de verdad ella hizo esto?.

"Si, eso es correcto... Goku-san..." - respondió cabizbaja porque se sentía deprimida - "Fue encontrado rápidamente, así que su vida no esta en riesgo, pero..."

"¿Pero hay algún motivo del que Mizore haya hecho esto?" - el Saiyajin inquirió freneticamente y alguien le contestó la pregunta.

"¿Que pruebas quieres?" - se escuchó una voz femenina y todos voltearon a ver quien se estaba acercando en tacones - "Cuando la encontraron, el mismo Kotsubo-sensei dijo que había sido ella"

"¿Ririko-sensei?" - Goku reconoció a su maestra de matemáticas, quien por cierto no le iba tan bien en su materia porque todavía tenía problemas en entender en eso de los números, la álgebra y todas esas cosas - "No se puede puede probar la verdad con tan solo la palabra de alguien"

"En primer lugar, ella es una niña problemática. Deberíamos expulsarla ahora mismo" - Ririko respondió, ignorando las suplicas del Saiyajin.

"P-Pero..." - Shizuka quería decir al respecto pero no podía hacer nada, más que aceptar la realidad del asunto.

"¿Donde está Shirayuki-san ahora?" - preguntó la vampiro.

"La facultad entera está buscándola ahora mismo. Y por supuesto, ella será expulsada tan pronto como se encuentre" - la mujer de los lentes respondió.

"Además de eso, ¿por qué Shirayuki-san le ha hecho una cosa así a Kotsubo-sensei, si el no está relacionado con esto...?" - Moka inquirió mientras veía a su amigo quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Ella debe haberse enojado después de ser rechazada por Goku-kun" - Yukari respondió con ánimos mientras levantaba la mano.

"Cierto... con ese tipo de personalidad, definitivamente es posible" - Kurumu estaba de acuerdo con la suposición de la bruja, ¿que chica/o no se pone así cuando sus sentimientos son rechazados?.

A pesar de sus respuestas, Goku seguía en silencio y estaba pensando profundamente profundamente, todo esto era su culpa y tenía que arreglarlo inmediatamente. Poco a poco comenzó a retirarse de la enfermería y Moka notó eso.

"¿Goku, a donde vas?"

"Es mi culpa..." respondió sin voltear.

"¿Que dices?"

"Es mi culpa que Mizore-san este en este asunto.

"Te equivocas Goku-kun, tu no causaste este revoltijo" - ella intentó disuadirlo pero él insistió.

"No, si es mi culpa. Si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas ella no hubiera lastimado a Kotsubo-sensei" - dijo mientras veía al hombre vendado - "Mizore puede que tenga una personalidad diferente al de todos nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una persona. Noté que ella es muy solitaria y necesita de la compañía de los demás y yo fui la primera persona en hablar con ella. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue hacerla llorar y si algo que no me gusta hacer es lastimar los sentimientos de las personas. Y ahora por mi culpa está en riesgo de ser expulsada, ella no se merece esto" - reflexionó mientras apretaba sus puños por el remordimiento.

"Goku-kun/san..." - dijeron todas las chicas, incluyendo las profesoras. Estaban estupefactas por las palabras del Saiyajin, vino directamente del corazón. Ojalá hubiera más hombres con la misma determinación.

"Es por eso que debo encontrarla, para hablar con ella y aclarar este malentendido. Antes de que alguien más de la escuela la encuentre"

"Pero... ¿sabes por donde comenzar, Son Goku?" - preguntó Ririko intrigada, el Saiyajin lo único que hizo fue dar un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa.

"Se donde puede estar, ustedes confíen en mi"

"Oh bueno, si lo que deseas es perder tu tiempo con algo que no tiene remedio. Por mi tienes la libertad de hacerlo" - ella respondió con algo de escepticismo.

"Gracias, Ririko-sensei"

"Pero antes de retirarte, recuerda que tienes que mejorar tus habilidades en mi materia, sería una lastima si... re-pro-ba-ras. Por fortuna tengo una clase especial en horas extras y puedes preguntarme los horarios cuando quieras, ¿en-ten-dis-te?" - preguntó mientras le daba un guiño. A decir verdad, Ririko le ha estado poniendo los ojos al Saiyajin por lo atractivo que es y también por los rumores que ha escuchado de él.

"Emm... Claro, lo tomaré en cuenta. Je je je" - dijo con su típica sonrisa. Lo que no se daba cuenta es que habían tres miradas asesinas detrás suyo debido al comentario de su maestra de matemáticas.

"Oh, casi se me olvida..." - Goku puso su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña bolsa y luego sacó una semilla verde. Las chicas quedaron intrigadas al ver lo que sacó su amigo.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso, Goku-kun?" - Kurumu preguntó intrigada.

El Saiyajin le entregó la semilla a su tutora - "Cuando Kotsubo-sensei recupere el conocimiento, quiero que le de esto"

"Miau, ¿una semilla?. ¿Y como esto puede ayudarlo?" - la Sra. Nekonome preguntó intrigada.

Goku sonrió - "Les explicaré, estas son las semillas del ermitaño y sirven para curar en un segundo a una persona que este al vorde de la muerte al momento de consumirlas" - al decir eso, todas quedaron impactadas sin excepción.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso suena fantástico, desu!" - exclamó Yukari fascinada. Nunca habían visto o visto esa clase de semillas antes... o tal vez si. Sin más que decir, Goku salió corriendo de la enfermería y justo en ese momento, Gin pasaba por ahí y se apartó del comino al ver al Saiyajin.

"Oigan, ¿qué pasa con Son? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?" - preguntó algo confundido.

"Ah, Gin-sempai..." - dijo Kurumu con exasperación al ver al pervertido del club.

"¿Que quieres?" - inquirió Yukari, probablemente solo vino para estorbar porque no había algo que pudiera hacer más que andar espiando.

"¡No me miren de esa manera!" El hombre lobo dijo con una expresión despreocupada - "Incluso he traído algunas fotografías desagradables que son primicia" - comentó mientras mostraba su cámara.

"¿Desagradables?" - preguntó Moka curiosa.

"¿Primicia?" preguntaron Kurumu y Yukari también intrigadas. En ese momento, su líder les mostró a las chicas algo que de verdad les dejó con el ojo cuadrado, ahora tenían que alcanzar a Goku para mostrarles esa evidencia.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

Lejos de los terrenos de la academia, cerca del risco donde se podía ver el mar, se encontraba Mizore ahí parada sin hacer nada, simplemente quería estar sola después de haber sido lastimada por el Saiyajin.

"¡Mizore!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le llamó. Ella volteó y pudo ver a Goku a unos metros frente suyo.

"¿Goku-kun?"

"Que bueno que te encontré, Mizore-san y justo a tiempo. Todavía podemos resolver esto, Kotsubo-sensei todavía esta vivo, por lo tanto todavía hay tiempo para disculparse porque se muy bien que tu no lo atacaste con malas intenciones"

Justo cuando dijo eso, la mujer de nieve sintió otro golpe emocional porque nuevamente no entendió lo que realmente pasó y para colmo, seguía sin comprenderla.

"¿Mizore-san...?" - preguntó la notar su silencio y su expresión. Las lagrimas de la chica comenzaban a descender hacia sus blancas mejillas - "¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Eres demasiado, Goku" - dijo entre sollozos - "Pensé que tu serías capáz de comprenderme..." - el Saiyajin se quedó consternado cuando dijo eso - "Nadie... nadie me comprende..." - luego ella mismo se cubrió con sus brazos - "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" - exclamó mientras expulsaba una tormenta de nieve que cubrías su alrededor.

"¡M-Mizore, detente por favor!" - Goku se cubrió con la mano debido a la fuerte ventisca. Estaba perplejo porque esto no debía suceder ¿ahora que hizo mal? ¿que fue lo que dijo exactamente?

"¡Goku!" - una voz le llamó por detrás, se volteó y vio a Moka, Kurumu y Yukari acercarse al lugar.

"¿Moka?"

"¡Esto no está bien! ¡Shirayuki-san en verdad no ha hecho nada malo!" - declaró la pelirrosa.

"¿Cómo dices?" - su comentario lo dejó más que confundido.

"¡Las fotografías de Gin-sempai lo han aclarado todo!" - continuó Yukari.

"¿Fotografías?"

"Ve esto" - le entregaron unas fotos instantáneas mostrando unas imágenes realmente perversas. Se podía ver a la mujer de nieve tratando de ser abusada sexualmente por el mismo profesor de educación.

"No puede ser..." - se quedó impactado al ver esas imágenes.

"Kotsubo-sensei intentó hacerlo algo despreciable a Shirayuki-san mientras estaba deprimida" - la brujita le explicó lo que contenía las evidencias.

_"¿Así que Kotsubo-sensei fue el culpable después de todo? Maldito... y yo que lo ayudé para que se recuperara, me aseguraré de que pague por sus fechorías" _\- fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin mientras apretaba sus puños y los dientes por la furia pero recordó algo importante - "¡Mizore-san, discúlpame por favor. Debí escucharte antes de sacar conclusiones!" - el Saiyajin intentó disculparse con la mujer de nieve pero era inútil.

"Aléjense... ¡ALEJENSE!" - Mizore gritó mientras aumentaba su blizzard. Ahora estaba cubriendo todo la costa de nieve, incluso congeló el agua del océano; en los pilares de hielo se rompieron y tomaron la forma de la cara de Mizore.

_"Yo... estoy sola" _\- habló el sub-consiente a través del hielo.

_"No hay nadie que me comprenda..."_

_"Soledad..."_

_"Goku tampoco me comprendió..."_

"Esta... es la voz interior de Mizore" - comentó Goku al ver los pilares con su rostro.

"¡Todo el mundo deberías estar enterrado bajo el puro hielo blanco!" - ella amenazó mientras creaba un tormenta de nieve aún mayor que la anterior.

"Que frío tan terrible..." - dijo la Succubus tratando de cubrirse de la ventisca, tanto ella como Moka y Yukari no podían soportar por mucho tiempo el frío pero por fortuna si para Goku ya que ha estado en situaciones peores.

"¡Mizore, ya detente por favor. Tu no quieres hacer esto!" - el Saiyajin quería razonar con ella pero no sirvió nuevamente. La chica peli-purpura estaba riendo de manera maniática mientras pero había algo que no tomó en cuenta, el suelo en donde estaba parada comenzaba a agrietarse y en ese momento el risco se derribó haciendo que ella comenzara a caer - "¡MIZORE!" - Goku reaccionó rápidamente y cruzó todo la tormenta para llegar a la orilla para después sostener su mano - "¡Te tengo. No te preocupes, ahora mismo te subiré!"

Sin embargo a pesar de su ayuda, Mizore bajó la cabeza en señal de pesimismo - "Está bien, Goku..."

"¿Eh?" - justo en ese momento, varios clones con la forma de Mizore cobraron vida y comenzaron a rodear a las chicas.

_"Sola... estoy sola..."_

_"Alguien como yo vivirá inevitablemente sola..."_

_"¿Esas estatuas cobraron vida?" _\- pensó el Saiyain al sentir la presencia de esas estatuas de hielo. Supongo que tiene algo de lógica ya que fueron creadas por el sub-consiente de Mizore, ahora tenía que salvar a más de una persona - "¡Mizore-san, hay algo que no pude decirte!"

"¿Algo que no pudiste decirme?" - preguntó un poco intrigada, el asintió con la cabeza.

"Es con respecto a lo de antes. Yo no estoy solo"

"¿Y que hay con eso?"

"A eso voy directamente, yo no he estado solo porque he tenido a mi familia y a mis amigos que siempre me han apoyado en mi vida" - dijo recordando todas las aventuras que pasó con sus amigos y familiares pero no ahí no termina su historia - "Un buen ejemplo son; Moka, Kurumu y Yukari, ellas me han hecho pasar un buen tiempo en el tiempo que he estado en la Academia Yokai. Tú también puedes ser mi amiga Mizore porque se que en el fondo eres una buena chica, jamás estarás sola a partir de ahora porque estaré ahi para apoyarte"

Mizore quedó sorprendida cuando dijo todo eso, nunca había escuchado a alguien decirle esas palabras, el Saiyajin después de todo si le comprendía y le ofreció acercarse a su circulo de la amistad.

"¿Que dices, aceptas?" - Goku preguntó con su típica sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a elevarse a tierra. La mujer de nieve sentía una sensación cálida dentro de su frío corazón con respecto a los sentimientos que sentía antes con el Saiyajin. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que casi se les pasó a todos.

_"Mentiras... ¿Qué amigos?"_

_"Es solamente una falsa relación"_

_"La verdadera amistad esa para morir juntos... Juntos" _\- hablaron las clones de Mizore ahora con voluntad propia y estaban dispuestas a eliminar a Goku y a todos los presentes.

"No puede... ¡No puedo controlarlos más!" - dijo Mizore perpleja porque perdió el control de sus estatuas.

Goku sonrió - "No te preocupes, de esto yo me encargo" - en ese momento el Saiyajin concentró su Ki y lo expulsó para desintegrar los clones de hielo en un santiamén.

"Wow... destruyó a los clones en un parpadeo" - comentó Moka impresionada, ni siquiera se molestó en moverse para erradicar a los enemigos.

_**"Pero que poder... sin duda fascinante" **_**\- **habló Inner Moka en su interior, ya ansiaba con aprender esos técnicas. Ahora con los problemas resueltos, todo el grupo se juntó en el mismo sitio.

"¿Goku-kun, estás bien?" - preguntó Moka preocupada pero este le correspondió con el pulgar arriba.

"¡Eres muy poderoso, desu!" - exclamó Yukari elogiandolo por el uso de su Ki.

"¡Ahora estoy más enamorada de ti, mi destinado!" - dijo Kurumu con corazones en sus ojos.

"Je je je, no hay de que chicas" - el Saiyajin se rascó la nuca de la pena por tantos comentarios pero luego fijó su mirada a la chica que estaba aferrada a su espalda - "Supongo que ahora es momento de que se conozcan como debe ser, vamos presentate Mizore-san" - dijo con optimismo pero la mujer de nieve se ocultó de la pena.

"¡Oye...!" - exclamó Kurumu y lo apuntó con su dedo - "¡Si fuera tu, me alejaría lo más pronto posible porque ese hombre es mi destinado, mujer de hielo!" - lo amenazó severamente con el fin de no quitarle a su amado.

"¡Desu desu, es verdad. Goku también mio, así que alejate o te daré una orden de restricción o un balde en tu cabeza!" - Yukari también amenazó con su varita mágica con el mismo proposito.

"No..." - dijo Mizore y asomó su mirada - "Él ha sido la primera y única persona en comprender mis sentimientos. Ahora es mi deber que estemos juntos hasta la muerte" - declaró para después quitarse la paleta de su boca - "Además, Goku-kun se merece una mujer mejor que ustedes dos" - dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de pasión.

Una vena creció en la cabeza de ambas - "¿Que dijiste? ¡Ahora verás insensata!" - estaban a punto de atacar pero Moka intervino.

"¡Por favor chicas, no peleen. Recuerden que Goku-kun quiere que nos llevemos bien!"

"¿Ah si, Akashiya Moka? Tenemos que recordarte que tu también eres nuestra contrincante por el corazón de Goku" - protestó la Succubus.

"¡No para mi, Moka-san es mía al igual que Goku-kun, así que no tengo a nadie con quien pelear!" - preguntó con una mirada inocente pero fijó su mirada a la peli-azul - "A excepción de ti, senos de vaca"

"¿Que acabas de decir, pequeña tabla?" - en ese momento las dos comenzaron a discutir y jalonearse entre si.

_"Je je je, chicas"_ \- Goku pensó con una leve risita por el momento hilarante, al parecer si se llevarán bien pero luego recordó otra cosa - "Oh chicas, si me disculpan tengo que irme"

Moka inclinó la cabeza en confusión - "¿Irte, pero a donde, Goku-kun?"

"Es algo que debo resolver ahora mismo. Tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien" - dijo con algo de seriedad y ese momento puso sus dedos en su frente para después desaparecer de la vista de todas.

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Despareció!" - exclamó la Succubus impactada.

"¡¿Esa algún truco de magia?!" - preguntó Yukari de igual forma. Ninguna de las cuatro chicas (o cinco tal vez) no podían comprender absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar, al parecer Goku tenía más secretos de lo que nunca imaginaron.

_**"Mmm, no sabía que podía hacer eso: Volar, lanzar energía, transformarse en mono gigante, desaparecer de un lugar en un instante. Este chico si que es de otro mundo, literalmente" **_\- comentó Inner Moka recordando lo que es realmente Goku. Ahora se preguntaba ¿a donde pudo haber ido?.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

Okuto Kotsubo se encontraba caminando alrededor de las canchas deportivas después de haber salido de la enfermería, por alguna razón se curó por una extraña semilla que había consumido le permitió volver en su como si nada le hubiera pasado, el ataque de esa mujer de nieve si que le afectó demasiado e iba a asegurarse de que reciba un correctivo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a alguien enfrente suyo.

"Eres tu..." - dijo al ver a cierto joven de pelo de punta negro - "¿Son Goku, o me equivoco?"

"Así es, Kotsubo-sensei y me aseguraré de que pagues por lo que hiciste" - dijo muy seriamente.

"¿Lo que yo hice?. Ah, ¿te refieres a Shirayuki, verdad?" - preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

"Exacto, te daré un escarmiento para que la dejes en paz" - declaró el Saiyajin mientras ponía una pose de pelea.

A pesar de sus amenazas, Kotsubo se mofó - "Sabes Son, eres mi mejor estudiante en la clase de gimnasia y sería una lastima... ¡Si perdiera a alguien como tu!" - declaró mientras revelaba su verdadera forma. Su cuerpo cambió hasta tomar la forma de lo que parece ser un pulpo o calamar humanoide con ocho grandes tentaculos (como el que vio en las fotografías anteriores).

El murciélago parlante apareció en escena - **"El Kraken; es una criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y noruega descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marineros"** \- dijo su observación antes de retirarse.

Goku ni se inmutó ante la presencia de su profesor de gimnasia ni por un momento, no era la gran cosa a comparación de otros.

"¿Que te parece? ¡Este es mi verdadero yo, un Kraken!" - declaró el nuevo Kotsubo

"Déjate de palabrerías y bailemos" - dijo el Saiyajin desafiante.

"¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!" - Kotsubo lanzó una de sus tentáculos para atacarle pero Goku desapareció a un mili-segundo de hacer contacto - "¿Q-Qué? ¿A donde se ha metido?"

"Por aquí..." - dijo una voz por atrás, cuando menos se dio cuenta recibió una puñetazo y lo mandó a volar en tierra unos metros.

"Maldito..." - gruñó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro - "¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a un profesor?!" - preguntó de manera severa.

"No me importa si eres mi profesor, no soporto ver a personas que abusan de los demás" - declaró el Saiyajin seriamente - "Mizore intentó defenderse por si sola y ahora esta en riesgo de ser expulsada por tus fechorías"

"Feh, se lo merece. Es una puta después de todo y yo solo quería pasar un rato divirtiéndome con ella" - dijo mientras se lamía los labios.

"Eres un... canalla" - Goku apretó los puños cuando dijo eso. No se que lo molestó mas, por le comentario anterior, o por el cinismo de confesarlo - "¡Pagarás por haber dicho esas palabras!"

"¡Ahora tu sufrirás lo mismo!" - el Kraken humanizando lanzó dos de sus tentáculos pero fueron detenidos fácilmente con las manos de Goku - "¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!" - intentó detenerlo con otro par de tentáculos pero tampoco sirvió. Kotsubo intentó liberarse pero la fuerza de su "alumno" era muy superior al suyo incluso en su verdadera forma.

"Ahora daremos un paseo..." - en ese momento el Saiyajin emprendió vuelo y se llevó al monstruo consigo hasta llevarlo a cierta altura. Ya en los cielos, Goku tomó los cuatro tentáculos que tenía y comenzó a girar y a girar por unos momentos hasta que finalmente lo soltó y lo aventó hasta estrellarse en las rejillas de la cancha de tenis.

Kotsubo tosió sangre y gruñó por el dolor, intentó moverse pero el impacto fue tan grande que no su cuerpo no respondía su voluntad (su dolor era peor que el anterior) y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí tirado en el suelo.

**"La pelea del día del capitulo de hoy duró 50 segundos, chuuu!" **\- el murciélago narrador dio su análisis de la batalla.

Goku aterrizó unos metros enfrente de su profesor de gimnasia con una mirada seria en su rostro - "Espero que esto... te sirva de lección, Si vuelves a meterte con Mizore o con cualquiera de los otros estudiantes. Ten por seguro que no seré nada suave la próxima vez, ¿entendiste?"

El pelirrojo con temor asintió con la cabeza y aprendió su lección de la manera difícil, nunca volvería a hacerle eso a Shirayuki o a otra estudiante femenina.

El Saiyajin aceptó su gesto como disculpa - "Bien, espero que tengas otro feliz viaje en la enfermería porque no piensa darte otra semilla" - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de las canchas.

Kotsubo abrió los ojos cuando dijo eso, ¿entonces el fue el dueño de esa extraña semilla milagrosa? Vaya, la vida no puede ser más irónica. **(3)**

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

*Achuu!* - En el club del periódico, Goku y sus amigas estornudaron porque habían pescado otro resfriado debido a la situación de ayer.

"¡Maldición, otra molesta gripe!" - Kurumu comentó mientras se cubría con la manta, esto parecía un deja-vu.

"¿Y ahora yo también?" - Yukari gimió mientras estornudaba, eso les pasa por ayudar a la gente.

"¿Donde hay un buen chocolate caliente cuando lo necesitas?" - dijo Goku entre estornudos, incluso con la pelea de ayer no se le pasó lo enfermo. Las demás también querían eso, una buena bebida caliente.

"¡Buen trabajo a todos!" - comentó Gin orgulloso de su equipo.

"¡Si, gracias a su colaboración. Shirayuki-san no será expulsada!" - dijo la Sra. Nekonome emocionada y no solo eso, ahora tenía una nueva integrante para el club. Ahora el que pagaba la sanción era su compañero Kotsubo-sensei con una suspeción de labores y sin pago.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Que otra peor manera existe de que un profesor sufra castigo a parte de recibir un paliza?. Oh si, que no le paguen XD)**_

"Que bueno..." - dijo el Saiyajin entusiasmado por la noticia pero luego la temperatura del salón descendió aún más y eso causó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina - *Achuu!* "Oigan, ¿como que el lugar se puso más helado, no lo creen?" - en ese momento vio la causa del problema. Vio a cierta chica de cabello purpura oculta detrás de la puerta observándolo solamente a él, Goku se sobresaltó - "¿Mizore...san? ¿Eres tu? No te noté, je je je"

"Tu cabello..." - Moka notó algo diferente en ella, su estilo de cabello era distinto al de ayer, era más corto y un poco más arreglado al anterior.

Mizore se sonrojo un poco y dio una ligera sonrisa - "Me lo he recortado... ¿me quedó bien?" - les preguntó a todos.

"¡Miau. Te quedó perfecto!" - la maestra con orejas de gato chilló de la felicidad.

"A pesar de que está exagerando. Decidí comenzar de nuevo yo misma" - declaró la mujer de nieve - "Y pensé que debía empezar con mi cabello primero"

"Debo admitir que te ves bien, Mizore-san" - Goku no había notado su cambio pero se veía igual de bien como ayer, la verdad es que no le importaba que tantas veces sus amigos cambien de apariencia porque el interior es lo importante. Las mejillas de Mizore se tornaron más rojas por su comentario.

"También eres muy fotogénica" - comentó el hombre lobo mientras sacaba su cámara para tomarle una fotografía.

"Oh, ahora que lo pienso. Todo esto fue gracias a Gin-san. Muchas gracias amigos" - el Saiyajin agradeció a su intrépido líder por haber ayudado.

Moka asintió con la cabeza de aprobación - "Es cierto, gracias a esas fotografías, las acusaciones contra Shirayuki se aclararon" - al parecer no es tan malo y pervertido después de todo, la inocencia de alguien se pudo confirmar.

Mirioka Ginei sintió mucha pena por recibir tantos alagos de sus compañeros pero sobre todo orgullo - "Jo jo jo. ¡Siempre estoy en los alrededores de la escuela en busca de primicias, es por eso!" - dijo mientras inflaba el pecho y luego puso sus dedos en su barbilla - "¿Que les parece? Tengo que mantener mi reputación del presidente del club de periodismo, ¿no? - sin embargo, lo que el "intrépido" líder no pudo notar es que otras fotografías cayeron de su chaqueta hasta el piso.

"Mmm, esas fotografías..." - murmuró Kurumu y con curiosidad, levantó las fotografías del piso para comprobar que otras cosas contenía, Moka y Yukari también se acercaron para también ver. Gin se puso nervioso y Goku sintió también sintió curiosidad.

"¿Mmm? ¿Que hay ahí chicas? ¿Algo interesante?" - preguntó inocentemente y la única respuesta que recibió fueron las miradas asesinas de la Succubus y la brujita loli, eso le dio mala espina. Las fotografías mostraban a varias chicas semi-desnudas cambiándose en los vestidores.

"¡Así que esa era tu verdadera intención!" - exclamó Kurumu furiosa mientras ella y Yukari le estaban dando una paliza a Gin por su pervertida evidencia.

"¡Hablando de eso, si hubieses ayudado en vez de tomar esas fotografías ¿No se hubiese solucionado el problema?!" - preguntó Yukari igual molesta mientra seguían rematando al pobre hombre.

El Saiyajin intentó contener la risa - "Je je je ¿parece ser que algunas personas nunca cambian, verdad Moka-san?" - le pregunto a la vampira.

"Pero, ¿no es maravilloso, Goku?" - Moka le preguntó y el sabía a que se refería.

"Si, el que Mizore-san haya sido inocente, ¿a eso te refieres?"

"Bueno... si, pero me refería a otra cosa"

"¿Otra cosa?

"Me refiero a la forma en que nos salvaste, eres muy fuerte" - dijo recordando la forma en que destruyó a los clones de hielo - "Por cierto, ¿que técnica fue la que usaste cuando te fuiste?"

"¿Ah, eso?. Usé la Teletransportación"

"¿Teletransportación?" - preguntó otras vez.

Si, es una una super técnica que aprendí hace tantos años. Me sirve para trasladarme a mi o a otras personas de un lugar a otro de forma instantánea" - les explicó como funciona dejando a las presentes estupefactas.

"¡Miau, ¿en serio? ¡Eso suena fantástico!" exclamó su profesora impresionada, primero la semilla milagrosa y ahora esto. ¿Que más tiene escondido para impresionar?

"Si, la verdad es que es una técnica muy útil" - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

_**"Eso lo explica todo" **_\- comentó Inner Moka porque esa explicación fue satisfactoria. Luego su lado externo se sonrojó e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

"De alguna, ahora que estoy aliviada, me siento sedienta..."

"Creo que ya se a donde lleva esto" - comentó el Saiyajin al ver su mirada, preparó su cuello para permitirle hacer lo de siempre.

"Goku..." - Moka entrelazó sus brazos cuello de su amigos para después clavar sus colmillos mientras que Mizore se limitaba a ver la escena con un rubor en su rostro tratando de contener los celos. Ya verá esa vampiro chupa sangre que esto no iba a quedarse así, haría hasta lo imposible para ganarse el amor de Goku y lo hará incluso sin usar la nieve, es un compromiso

***Capuchuuuuuu!***

_"¿No se por qué siempre esto termina así? Al parece nunca sabré la respuesta"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

*******Avance del Siguiente Capitulo***

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku! Me alegro mucho de que la situación haya mejorado y ahora tenemos una nueva amiga en nuestro grupo, ¿están de acuerdo?.**

**Voz de Moka: "Si, pero Goku... dentro de poco se acercará un día especial, ¿lo recuerdas?"**

**Voz de Goku: "¿Día Especial? ¿Qué día especial, Moka-san?"**

**Voz de Moka: "¿Tu cumpleaños, tal vez?"**

**Voz de Goku: Mmm... Oh si ya me acordé. ¡Será mi cumpleaños, que tonto soy. Je je je!"**

**Voz de Kurumu: "Bueno, si en el próximo capitulo es el cumpleaños de mi destinado. Yo seré tu más grande regalo de todos los tiempos, ¿que opinas?"**

**Voz de Mizore: "Eso si te lo permito, tetuda"**

**Voz de Yukari: "¡Sobre mi cadáver, vaca lechera!"**

**Voz de Moka: "¡Chicas ya no peleen, por favor!"**

**Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de 'Rosario + Saiyajin' será: 'Cumpleaños + Saiyajin'. ¿Me pregunto que regalo recibiré exactamente?" (4)**

* * *

_**XDDDDDDDD pero que capitulo el que hize, ¿verdad?. ¿Que opinan amigos, me salió bien?. Por fin introduje a la siguiente pretendiente de Goku, y creo que faltan otra y con eso concluye el Harem de esta historia.**_

_**Quize hacer este capitulo porque la inspiración me llegó como el corre-caminos *Brlrlrl Bip Bip!* En fin, en cuanto antes mejor, ¿verdad?. Quiero agradecerles por los camentarios que me han mandado, ¡Ya llegamos a los 100 Reviews, Yay! *:D***_

_**De verdad no tienen idea de lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes por molestarse en parar a leer mis historia, de verdad no lo saben. Ya me parezco a los marcianos del Toy Story con tantas veces que les agradezco (solo los que han visto las películas entenderán).**_

_**Pero esto es el ciclo del Fanfiction: Yo pienso, yo escribo, yo publico, ustedes leen, ustedes opinan, ustedes comentan, ustedes me inspiran para después volver a pensar, y así se forma el ciclo. Todos salen ganando y para que sigamos ganando hay que seguir como estamos.**_

_**(Copien esta frase si lo desean y pegenlo en sus perfiles o en sus futuras publicaciones)**_

* * *

**(1).- _Así es amigos, habrá un torneo de Artes Marciales casi igual como hemos visto en todas las sagas anteriores. Se preguntarán ¿por qué decidía hacer eso?. Bueno, basé mi idea de otra histora con el mismo Crossover, les reto a que busquen esa historia y me comenten cual es y en que capitulo es. ¿Aceptan el desafió?._**

**(2).- _Recuerden que en la Habitación del Tiempo la temperatura es más extrema que en la tierra; en el día sube hasta los 50°C y en la noche desciende hasta los -40°C. Se podría decir que la temperatura que creo Mizore no fue un desafió para las estándares de Saiyajin. Sin mencionar que ya enfrentó a un enemigo de elemento hielo, un claro ejemplo fue Eis Shenron (Dragón de 3 Estrellas) y es el planeta helado al que tuvo que ir cuando buscaron las Esferas de las Estrellas Oscuras en la serie GT._**

**(3).- _Hice esa escena original por una sencilla razón; Me pareció injusto que el profesor Kotsubo, el quien intentó abusar sexualmente a Mizore haya salido sin recibir realmente un castigo por los protagonistas, o no estoy muy seguro si recibió uno en la serie/manga original. Los dejo a su criterio._**

**_Así que con un poco de imaginación más una porción de Goku, más un toque de acción y una pizca de violencia del tipo Shonen se creó esa escena. ¿Ustedes que opinan?._**

**(4).- _A partir de aquí se rompe la linea de tiempo del anime siguiendo más el manga, puede que incluya más adelante algunos de los capítulos posteriores originales del anime de los Capu I y II solo para hacer divertida un poco la historia. _**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku (sin cola): 2,802,500,000,000**

**Shirayuki Mizore: 65**

**Okuto Kotsubo: 55 (Kraken): 95**

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Nos vemos en la siguiente, sigan como siempre y compartan esto con todos los usuarios que conozcan. ****Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	9. Cumpleaños & Saiyajin

_**Hola amigos, ¿como les ha tratado la vida?, pues a mi me ha ido bien porque poco a poco ya estoy teniendo un respiro en mis labores diarias. En fin, vamos a lo que realmente importa, la lectura.**_

_**Les doy muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia que ya lleva más de 100 review y casi 100k palabras, se lo mucho que voy en un historia cuando llego a esa gran cantidad de palabras y todo se debe a mi loca pero creativa imaginación. Espero que esto siga como estamos para que mi historia aumente su éxito.**_

_**Recuerden el ciclo del Fanfiction: Yo pienso, yo escribo, yo publico, ustedes leen, ustedes opinan, ustedes comentan, ustedes me inspiran para después volver a pensar, y así se forma el ciclo. Todos salen ganando y para que sigamos ganando hay que seguir como estamos.**_

_**Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos mis seguidores y sobre todo un gran abrazo a "Maria pony" una usuaria en Youtube y también autora en Fanfiction por haberse tomado la molestia de hacer un video loquendo de esta historia. Veanlo cuando quieran, aqui les dejo el link:**_

_**(/watch?v=uYob-uhFgBA)**_

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 8: Cumpleaños + Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Goku se encontraba sumergido en su sueño pero este no era cualquiera, se encontraba en medio de la Academia Yokai que por alguna razón estaba destruida, había muchos cuerpos muertos sumergidos en un mar de sangre, cosa que lo dejó inquientante.

_"¿Quién habrá hecho algo así?" _\- se preguntó a si mismo horrorizado con lo que veía el tétrica lugar.

**_"¡Goku!" _**\- exclamó una voz femenina algo familiar para él. En ese momento el Saiyajin emprendió vuelo con el fin de encontrar - _**"¡Goku, Goku, Ayudame... por favor!"** -_ la voz resonaba a través de su consiencia y el Saiyajin no podía ver quien era la responsable por más que conocía esa voz. Fue en ese momento cuando encontró el origen de esa vez.

"¡Moka!" - exclamó mientras aterrizaba y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, encontró mejor a su mejor amiga (en su personalidad interna) estaba con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y con un gran desangrado - "¡Moka, despierta por favor!"

La vampiresa de pelo plateado abrió debilmente los ojos y vio a su amigo de pelo salvaje y le sonrió debilmente - **"Go-ku..." **\- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

"¡Moka, Moka, despierta, por favor!" - exclamó muy preocupado mientras la sacudía con la esperanza de que reaccionara pero no funcionó y por si eso fuera poco vio otros cuerpos a su alrededor - "Kurumu..." - vio a la Succubus tirada boca abajo y con sus alas arrancadas - "Yukari..." - vio a la pequeña niña acostada en un roca con su varita mágica destruida - "Mizore..." - vio a la Yuki-ona sumergida en un charco de sangre helada sin vida. Goku no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo,; la confusión, la tristeza y la furia se apoderaban de su ser porque no quería ver al desgraciado que les hizo eso a sus amigas.

_**"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **_\- se escuchó la risa de una malvada voz y el Saiyajin se levantó de inmediato.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" - exigió con una voz severa pero lo único que escuchó fueron las carcajadas de la misa voz - "¡Muestraste ahora mismo cobarde!" - dijo mientras se transformaba en su fase de Super silencio se produjo en el ambiente porque la voz no volvió a resonar, Goku estaba con la guardia activa y esperaba cualquier actividad enemiga, sin embargo no hubo señales de ningúna persona o criatura en su posición y estaba comenzando molestarse ya que quien fuese la persona responsable de este acto tan perverso se mufaba de él. Fue en ese momento cuando la silueta de una persona a lo lejos.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" - el Saiyajin le preguntó mientras se preparaba para luchar, la figura comenzaba a caminar lentamente y mientras hacía eso la misteriosa persona se envolvió en una aura dorada igual al de Goku. El guerrero dorado no podía reconocer exactamente quien era pero luego de que se acercara lo suficiente se quedó impactado.

**_"Kakaroto..." _**\- dijo el extraño hombre mencionando su nombre.

"No puede ser... tu eres..." - no pudo terminar su frase porque su enemigo exclamó nuevamente.

_**"¡KAKAROTOOOOOOOO!" **_\- el misterioso hombre gritó mientras expulsaba una aura más poderosa de colo verde mientras aumentaba su masa corporal desmesuradamente. **(1)**

* * *

Goku se levantó de su cama con varias gotas de sudor en su frente por la pesadilla que acaba de recibir - _"Otra vez ese sueño..." _\- se dijo a si mismo mientras se frotaba la cara. Hace una semana que tenía estos extraños sueños y se preguntaba por qué le pasaba eso, sea cual sea la razón no le gustaba porque según como había escuchado antes, los sueños, en cierto modo, representan alguna especie de presagio de un acontecimiento que dentro de poco sucederá. Solo esperaba que ese acontecimiento no sucediera tan pronto ya que no ser así su vida, la de sus amigos y habitantes del planeta estarían en peligro.

Dejando eso atrás, se relajó mientras se levantaba para ponerse arreglarse y ponerse su uniforme escolar para llegar temprano a la escuela.

* * *

**En la Montaña Paoz  
**

En la residencia de la familia Son, podemos ver a a cierta jovencita con cuarto de la sangr Saiyajin alistado algunas cosas para su próximo viaje que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Haber... ¿comida? ya, ¿ropa? ya, ¿regalos? ya..." - decía Pan mientras contaba las capsulas en donde tenían todo lo necesario - "¡Listo, ya tengo todo!"

"¿Pan, estás segura de que podrás ir sola en este viaje?" - preguntó su madre Videl un poco insegura, ella sugería porque a estar fuera de casa por uno o dos días máximo y ella quería que al menos su padre o cualquiera de los Guerreros Z la acompañase a su destino.

"Si Mamá, puedo hacer esto con mi propia cuenta. Nadie mejor que yo para celebrar el cumpleaños del abuelo Goku" - respondió Pan con total seguridad.

"Ok, como quieras" - dijo la hija del gran campeón mundial con un suspira. Su hija siempre se ha caracterizado por hacer las cosas a su modo antes del consentimiento de alguien, ¿de donde habrá sacado esas mañas?.

Mientras Pan empacaba no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa - _"Muy bien Pan, estás a punto de ir a la escuela donde está estudiando tu abuelo para celebrar suus fiesta de cumpleaños, nada del otro mundo. A excepción de que... en todas las cartas que nos mandó siempre menciona a una tal Akashiya Moka, ¿quién será ella? ¿Acaso será una mujerzuela que solo quiere abusar de él?. ¡Ay no quiero ni pensar en eso. Todo el mundo sabe que soy la mujer consentida de mi abuelo y no voy a permitir que cualquiera obtenga su amor!" _\- pensó mientras apretaba los puños y a la vez se le veía el fuego en sus ojos. Desde que su abuela Milk se fu al otro mundo, ella siempre había estado al pendiente de su abuelo Saiyajin y no le gustaba la idea de que saliera con más mujeres. Sabía muy bien que en realidad esa fue la última voluntad de la ya mencionada fallecida pero es que le aterraba la idea de perder a su abuelo porque terminaría casado con otra. Asi que iría a ese lugar para comprobar como era esa escuela para festejar su cumpleaños y a la vez decirle unas cuantas cosas a la susodicha chica.

Luego su padre Gohan se le acercó para darle unas cuantas indicaciones - "Bien Pan, esta es la parada al que tienes que ir y recuerda que es la única en donde viene el autobús para ir a la escuela donde está mi padre. Puedes ir más rápido si vas volando"

"Si Papá, lo tengo anotado" - dijo viendo el mapa con la dirección marcada.

"Entregale nuestros regalos y pasa un buen rato con mi suegro y dile que lo queremos mucho y que todos lo extrañamos mucho" - dijo Videl mientras le abrazaba -" Y no quiero que hagas algúna travesura cuando estés en esa escuela"

Su hija se mufó de ese último comentario - "Por favor Mamá, ¿cuando me he portado mal?" - al preguntar eso, sus padres la miraron con la ceja levantad, como si no supieran la respuesta - "Ok, ya entendí. No haré nada que me meta en problemas.

"Espero que así sea"

Después Pan tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigía a la puerta, no sin antes decirle algo a cierto robot blanco de un solo ojo - "Bien Giru, estaré fuera de casa unos días. No quiero que te portes mal y con eso me refiero a que no te comas las herramientas y alguna refacción de la casa, ¿entendido?" - le preguntó y este asintió con la cabeza como el robot que es.

"Giru Giru, Giru no se portará mal, Giru estará bien sin la presencia de Pan" - al decir eso recibió un puñetazo de parte de la cuarta Saiyajin.

"Hmpf, tu siempre molestandome Giru. Nunca vas a cambiar y no porque seas un robot de otro planeta" - ella lo reprochó porque ese pequeño brivón seguía diciendo cosas que la molestara. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta - "¡Adelante!" - detrás de la puerta apareció Trunks.

"Hola a todos, ¿llegué tarde?" - se presentó el joven peli purpura con una pequeña risa.

"No exactamente, de hecho ya estaba a punto de irme y tu sin siquiera despedirme" - Pan le reprochó por la inpuntualidad del joven Briefs.

Su novio se rascó la cabeza de los nervios, no les gustaba cuando la joven Son tenía su temperamento - "Ok Ok, ya lo siento por el retraso. Es que mi madre me dio un pequeño contra-tiempo.

"Bueno, supongo que eso respondo algunas cosas"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Trunks?" - Gohan le preguntó a su amigo.

"Vine aquí porque como se muy bien que Pan irá a la escuela donde estudia el Señor Goku y como su cumpleaños se acerca, mi Mamá me sugirió que le entregara estas capsulas que contienen regalos de parte de ella y mi padre" - dijo mientras le entregaba un par de capsulas a su novia - "Cuidate mucho Pan" - le dijo mientras le daba un beso provocando Trunks.

"Ay Trunks no, no enfrente de mis padres" - ella pensó que no era el momento indicado para ser cariñosa.

"Aww, no te preocupes hija. Se ven tan lindos los dos juntos, ¿o no Gohan?" - Videl le preguntó a su esposo.

"Emm... si claro, je je je" - respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de disimular. Todavía recordaba los días cuando ambos eran estudiantes jovenes en el misma escuela y hacía lo mismo enfrente de sus respectivos padres, que bochornoso.

"Bueno, ya me voy familia. Nos vemos luego" - fue lo último que dijo mientras emprendía vuelo para dirigirse a la parada de autobúses.

* * *

Unos minutos después, la joven Saiyajin llegó a la parada para esperar al autobús que lo llevase a la Academia Yokai. En ese momento el transporte ya había llegado y se detuvo en frente de ella para después abrir la puerta, lo que vio Pan a continuación la dejó en blanco. Al ver la la cara del conductor le dio un poco pavor porque nunca había visto un nombre con semejante mirada, no parecía para nada normal a los otros choferes, parecía más de un secuestrador que de un chofer.

**"Dime jovencita, ¿te diriges a la Academia Yokai" **\- le preguntó con una voz profunda lo suficiente para darle un escalofrío.

"S-Si, señor" - respondió Pan en posición de firmes. Ese tipo le daba escalofríos.

**"Ya veo, ¿visites a alguien en particular?" **\- le preguntó mientras seguía fumando su avano.

"Si, a S-Son Goku, es mi abuelito" - respondió la joven Son todavía estremecida.

**"Mmm... ¿tu abuelo, eh?" **\- preguntó con mucho interés mientras se quitaba el avano de su boca para liberar. Se quedó intrigado cuando hizo la mención de la palabra "abuelo" si ese chico era tan joven como los otros -** "Recuerdo a ese hombre, te gustará saber... que sigue de una pieza" **\- comentó con cierto tono de malicia.

"¡¿Q-Qué quiso decir con una pieza?!" - preguntó Pan freneticamente y preocupada.

El conductor se rió un poco -** "Calma señorita, solo es una bromita. Tu abuelito la está pasando bien, excelente diría yo, y eso que la Academia Yokai es un lugar terrorifico"**

"¿Qué quiso con eso, señor?" - inquirió Pan cuando dijo eso.

**"Olvida lo que dije, sube porque se nos hace tarde" **\- le pidió amablemente que ya se subiera al autobús y ella accedió y ya se había subido al camión para tomar asiento. Pan se senó en uno de los asientos y veía por el paisaje por la ventana que tenía a lado.

A medida que el autobús avanzaba, el conducto pensaba en algo particular - _**"Quién diría que ese tal Son Goku tuviera a esta bella doncella como nieta, si parece tan joven para ser un abuelo. Al parecer ese muchacho esta lleno de sorpresas y me pregunto cuantas sorpresas más tiene guardadas en sus bolsillos"** _\- pensó mientras se adentraba en el tunel que conducía que los transportaba al mundo Yokai.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después/Terrenos de la Academia  
**

"Ya llegamos" - anunció el misterioso conductor y luego abrió la puerta del autobús para que Pan pudiera salir a ver el exterior y... se llevó una buena vista, bueno... no tanto.

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía el bosque sin vida, el mar de color sangre y el espantapajaros con el letrero de dicho lugar - "S-Señor conductor, ¿está seguro de que esta la Academia Yokai?" - le preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza.

**"Efectivamente, estamos en los terrenos de la escuela. Si tomas ese camino llegarás a los edificios, estaré aquí mañana a esta hora exactamente, asi que se puntual" **\- pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le dijo una cosa más -** "Ten mucho cuidado niña, ya que la Academia Yokai es un lugar de horror"**

"Espera, ¿qué?" - antes que Pan le dijera algo, el conductos ya había cerrado la puerta para después marcharse nuevamente en el tunel - "¿Qué extraño es ese hombre?" - la verdad es que no quisiera encontrarse con ese hombre a mitad de la noche en un callejón oscuro. Luego fijó su vista para ver nuevamente al lugar y no podía evitar esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo - _"¿De verdad mi abuelito estudia cerca de este lugar?. Cielos, parece como si hubiera entrado al infierno aunque en realidad no se como luce ese sitio" _\- pensó muy insegura pero solo había una manera de averiguar la respuesta, se adentró en el bosque sin vida y comenzó a caminar. A medida que avanzaba la joven Saiyajin no paraba de ver de un lado a otro porque este lugar comenzaba a ponerle la carne de gallina.

_"Que miedo..." _\- En ese momento, una rama se quebró cuasando que Pan se sobresaltara y tropesara accidentalmente - "Eso dolió" - ella se sobó por la caída y luego escuchó unos aleteos como si de un murcielago se tratase, alzó la vista solo para ver algo.

_"Soy un murcielago, chuuuuuuu!" _\- comentó un pequeño murcielago con la cara graciosa, cosa que la hizo confundir.

"¿Un murcielago parlante? Ok, ya he visto sufientes cosas raras hoy" - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y a la vez sacudir el polvo de su ropa - "Calmate Pan, has estado en peores lugares que este" - se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba el gran viaje que hizo por primera vez hace muchos años con Trunks y Goku en el universo, y efectivamente había otros planetas con peor atmosfera que este bosque, asi que no tenía razón para temer - "Solamente concentrate en buscar a tu abuelito y desearle felíz cumpleaños" - se dijo mientras seguía con su camino y en cuestión de tiempo fue cuando pudo ver un edificio, esa debía ser la escuela.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

En la Academia Yokai, para ser exacto en pasillos, Moka estaba ocupada buscando leyendo libro de texto de arte, mientras que Goku estaba silbando mientras veía por la ventana. Poco a poco el Saiyajin podía sentir un pequeño bulto en su retaguardia, eso daba señal a que su cola se estaba regenerando y era cuestión de tiempo cuando creciera definitivamente para recuperar algo de su equilibrio. Luego fijó su mirada haciala chica de pelo rosa y notó su extraño libro, justamente cuando se acercó a ella inmediatamente cerró el libro y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Mmm? ¿Un libro de arte?, no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas como el arte Moka-san" - le comentó con su típica sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿esto?... No, no es nada, nada en lo absoluto, yo solo estaba... ¡leyendo un rato!" - Moka respondió con nerviosismo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kurumu había llegado y abrazó a Goku con su enorme busto en su rostro.

"¡Si, otro día con de estar contigo en el club. Mi querido destinado!" - exclamó la succubo de felicidad aprentando aún más a Goku. Luego su felicidad fue interferida cuando una cubo le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Vas a matarlo un día de estos, tú enorme senos de vaca, desu!" - Yukari le reprochó una vez más por lo atrevida que era la peli-azul y luego abrazó al Saiyajin pero notó algo extraño en su mirada - "¡Oh por dios Goku, te ves terrible. Parece que no has dormido en días!"

Moka también alzó la visto y se quedó sin aliento al ver las lineas negras debajo de los ojos de su amigo.

"¡Goku, ¿que te pasó, por qué tienes esa mirada?. ¿Acaso no has conciliado el sueño?" - preguntó preocupada mientras tocaba su rostro.

"Estyo bien Moka-san, es solo que... últimamente no he dormido tan bien como en otras ocasiones" - respondió mientras bostezaba.

"¿Ah, si?, ¡Oh tal vez esto se deba a que siempre le andas chupando la sangre, el no es tu caja de jugo, ¿sabes?" - Kurumu le dijo cara a cara contra la vampiro. Sin embargo, lo que nadie se daba cuenta es que Mizore estaba viendo la escena escondida con la misma mirada acosadora de siempre y eso causó escalofrios a Goku y al resto.

"Mizore, yo creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso y simplemente saludar como la gente normal, ¿no crees?" - A Goku no le molestaba en nada en lo absoluto las costumbres de la mujer de hielo o el que sea acosadora, pero es que realmente eso era perturbardor.

"Pero esta es la forma en que normalmente saludo a la gente, en especial a ti Goku-kun..." - Mizore sonrió ligeramente - "¿Por qué no nos saltamos el club por el día de hoy y simplemente hacemos unos bebés en m habitación... o mejor en tu habitación?, si eso te parece bien para ti... Asi tal vez el rendimiento sea mejor"

"¿Eh?" - Goku le creció un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza por su proposición, ¿a que se referia con eso?"

"¡Sobre mi cadaver, acosadora loca!" - exclamó Kurumu furiosa y hasta Moka se unió a la refriega. Goku simplemente se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente tendría que esforzarse para que pueda entender a una mujer, o mejor a tres mujeres. Dejando eso a un lado, la campana de la escuela había sonado y todos nuestros amigos se retiraron a sus respectivos habitaciones, más al rato comenzarían con las actividades del club. El Saiyajin iba caminando y luego se encontró nuevamente con Moka.

"¡Oye Moka, espera!" - le llamó y la mencionada volteó a verlo todavía aferrandose a su libro de arte.

"¿No vas a ir al club de periodismo con nosotros?" - la invitó con amabilidad ya que técnicamente faltaba estas actividades para después irse a casa. Sin embargo Moka desvió un poco la mirada.

"Umm... lo siento... tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora..." - respondió timidamente.

"¿Mmm, otro lugar dices?" - Goku preguntó confundido y ella asintó - "¿A donde irás Moka-san?"

"Si, la cosa es, que la profesora de arte me pidió ser modelo para una pintura y estáre fuera hoy y probablemente hasta mañana" - le explicó sus nuevos planes.

"¿Modelo?" - Goku todavía se rascó la cabeza por lo que iba a hacer pero le iba a desear lo mejor - "No se que sea eso, pero estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo"

"¿Lo-lo dices en serio?" - preguntó Moka con un leve rubor en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que si, eres muy bonita" - lo dijo con el brillo de su sonrisa. Por dentro la vamiro de cabellos rosas se sentía más nerviosa por sus alagos, es cierto que era mostraba rasgo que la hacía una mujer bonito pero no se tenía el ego tan grande como para ser una modelo de arte ya que era su primera vez y por eso últimamente ha estado leyendo esos libros con ese tema y todo ese esfuerzo iba a ser para algo especial par alguien especial.

"Oye Goku-kun, ¿de casualidad sabes que día será mañana?" - ella le preguntó dejando en duda al Saiyajin.

"¿Pues... será Jueves, o no? ¿O que, acaso había algo importante mañana?"

_"Uff que alivio, a puesto que Goku esta fingiendo ya que el sabe que día se acerca" -_ Moka suspiró en voz baja por la inocencia de Goku, no sabía si estaba fingiendo o si lo hacía proposito pero mientras no andase de curioso, la sorpresa se mantendría hasta que llegara ese día - "No, no es nada en especial Goku-kun y no te preocupes por el club del periodismo, estaré al pendiente de las actividades"

"Ok, como tu digas" - Goku estaba conforme con su respuesta y no eran tan metiche como para querer saber más.

Luego la chica de cabellos rosas tocó sus dedos de la pena - "Umm... Goku-kun, ¿tu me dejarías chupar tu sangre?" - se lo pidió amablemente - "Bueno, verás... voy a estar fuera por el resto del día y una parte de la jornada de mañana, es por eso que bebí más sangre de lo usual... y voy a estar sola..." - comentó un poco deprimida ya que no le gustaba apartarse por tanto tiempo de su amigo aun tratandose de un día, y no solamente no por su sangre. El Saiyajin sintió empatia por su mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

"Con todo gusto Moka"

"Gracias" - y sin más que decir lo abrazó para clavar sus colmillos en su boca para degustar de su sangre.

_***Capuchuuuuuu!***_

Luego de beber lo suficiente por un buen rato, Moka se separó de él y le volvió a agradecer - "¡Gracias por la comida, Goku-kun. Nos vemos luego!" - le hizo un guiño para después retirarse entre saltos de felicidad. Goku simplemente movió su mano y luego comenzó a caminar por otro lado y fue en ese entonces cuando sintió una presencia, de un Ki para ser exacto y muy familiar.

"No puede ser... tiene que ser... ¡por supuesto!" - dijo mientras corría y luego se encontró con la persona al que pertenecía ese Ki - "Pan..." - reconoció a la jovencita que andaba vagando por el campus - "¡Oye Pan!" - le llamó y en ese instante la susodicha mujer volteó.

"¿Mmm? ¿Abuelito?" - Pan azomó su mirada y pudo ver al muchacho de cabello salvaje alzando los brazos - "¡Abuelito!" - la joven Saiyajin corrió hasta finalmente alcanzarlo y abrasarlo - "¡Abuelito, que bueno es verte otra vez!" - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por la felicidad.

"También me alegra mucho verte, pequeña Pan" - le dijo mientras la acariciaba la cabeza a través de su lacio y largo cabello.

"Oye, ya no soy una niña para que me no digas niña" - Ella infló las mejillas cuando dijo eso, ella ya era una adulta y merecía que la tratasen como igual.

"Ja ja ja, ya lo se pero es que nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña Pan" - Goku le dijo dando unas palmaditas en su espalda pero luego una duda le vino a la cabeza - "Oye Pan, ¿por qué has venido a la Academia Yokai?"

"¿Qué no es obvio, abuelito?. Vine a tu escuela para celebrar tu cumpleaños" - respondió Pan con una sonrisa.

"¿Mi cumpleaños?" - preguntó inclinando la cabeza de la confusión. La joven Son suspiró de exhasperación.

"¿Abuelo Goku no me digas que volviste a olvidar tu propio cumpleaños, otra vez?" - preguntó con las manos en la cadera en señal de regaño.

"Emm... se podría decir que si, je je je" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa inocente.

"Contigo no hay remedio" - Pan puso una mano sobre su frente, siempre tenía que haber alguien para hacer recordar al Saiyajin las fechas importantes como su propio cumpleaños porque ese peor defecto y no es la primera vez que lo hacía. En ese momento, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore habían salido para comprobar que estaba haciendo su enamorado.

"¡Oye Goku, por qué te estás... ¿qué estas?... ¿Y quien es esa chica?" - preguntó Kurumu al ver a Pan y se quedó con el ceño fruncido porque pensó que otra chica quería conquistarlo, lo mismo decían las otras.

"Oh, hola chicas, dejenme presentarles; Pan, ellas son tres amigos de la escuela Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore, chicas, ella es Pan y ella es mi... es mi..." - Goku se trabó porque no sabía que decir sobre su nieta, más no decirles que es su nieta biologica porque eso las dejaría en shock.

"¡Prima!" - exclamó Pan - "¡Soy su prima, Son Pan!"

"¿Prima?" - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempoy ella asintió. Entonces las tres chicas suspiraron de alivio, menos mal de que se trataba de un familiar de su amado, asi tal vez la conoceían mejor.

"Bueno Pan, es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono, espero que nos llevemos bien" - La Succubo extendió su mano y ella estrecho la mano con la suya.

"Eso mismo digo yo" - dijo con la sonrisa que caracterizaba a su familia.

"Sabes, tu primo es mi único destinado y tal vez algún día seamos parientes también" - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Destinado? ¿Parientes? ¿A que te refieres?" - Pan preguntó con uan ceja de intriga. Entonces se fijó en el cuerpo de la peli-azul y ya se dio cuenta de la respuesta, esa chica tenía un busto tal vez con unas tallas más grandes que los suyos y se quedó sorprendida, esta chica quería ligarse a su abuelo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Kurumu fue envuelta en un bloque de hielo - _"¿Y eso de donde vino?" _\- luego fijó su mirada hacia la responsable, la chica del cabello purpura con la piruleta en la boca con la mirada perdida. Entonces sintió los Ki's que tenía alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta de que no había señales humanas, ¿que estaba pasando?

"¡Baka, no le digas esas cosas a ella, atrevida!" - Yukari le sacó la lengua mientras ella sacó la lengua pero luego se presentó ante la joven Son - "Hola Son Pan, yo soy Yukari y soy una bruja, ah y yo soy la novia de Goku y de Moka, desu!"

"¡¿Novia?!" - Pan se quedó perpleja cuando dijo eso, ¿acaso su abuelito le gustaban las niñas más pequeñas?, no obstante mencionó el nombre de una mujer ¿acaso era bisexual? - "¿Oye, pero no eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza - "El amor no tiene limite de estatura, aunque claro, tu también me pareces linda" - la elogió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Pan se quedó con la boca abierta, esa niña parecía muy inocente y resulta que no lo es del todo, ¿que rayos le pasaba a la juventud de ahora? - ""Abue... digo, Goku ¿acaso alguna de estas chicas es tu novia?" - le preguntó tomandolo de la camisa.

El negó con la cabeza - "No Pan, lo que pasa es que..." - no terminó su frase ya que Mizore habló.

"Goku es mi novio, y estamos a punto concebir a nuestro primer hijo... ¿no es así Goku-kun?" - le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. La mandibula de Goku cayó al suelo mientras que a Pan se quedó pasmada.

"¿Su... primer... hijo?" - la joven Saiyajin tenía un tic en el ojo tras oír eso. En lugar de hablar con una sola chica, ahora tenía que hablar con cuatro, bueno, tres mujeres y una niña.

"¿Emm... Pan, estás bien?" - preguntó el Saiyajin algo nervioso al ver el rostro de su nieta, justamente igual al que hacía su abuela cada vez que se sorprendía por cualquier cosa que le pasaba.

En ese momento Kurumu se liberó del cubo de hielo con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos y se dirigió a Mizore - "¡Irás al infierno mujer de nieve, Goku es MI único destinado y todos lo saben. Nadie puede competir con mis pechos superiores y las medidas del cuerpo!"

"Ehh... chicas" - Goku intentó calmarlas pero un par de cubetas hablaron por él.

"¡Ustedes están mal, desu!" - exclamó Yukari aferrandose a la pierna de Goku - "¡El es el amante especial de Moka y me uniré con ellos en una cama, con sus cuerpos calientes. Moka y su exquizito cuerpo, y los grandes musculos de Goku. Sin duda eso... sería un placer" - la brujita estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pervetidos.

Mientras ellas dialogaban, a Goku se le caía el sudor por el nerviosismo que estaba teniendo pero luego se fijó en su nieta.

"Eh, Pan... esto no es lo que parece, en serio. Es que las chicas normalmente hacen esto todos los día, ¿tu me entiendes, verdad?" - no recibió respuesta algún - "¿verdad?"

En ese momento, el cabello de la mencionada se elevó como si se tratase de un medusa acompañada de una aura de fuego y como extra.

"¿Pan?" - su abuelo volvió a preguntar y hasta las tres chicas notaron la actitud de la nueva y se estremecieron. En lugar de escuchar palabras la joven comenzaba a reirse de forma diabólica que hasta haría temblar al más temerario, se pudieron ver un par de ojos brillantes Son.

**"Ustedes... ¡Pongan atención!" **\- les ordenó señalandolas con el dedo e inmediatamente las chicas Yokai se pusieron en posición de firmes incluyendo Goku - "¡Escuchenme ustedes tres señoritas, he notado que ustedes quieren ligarse a Goku y eso no lo permitiré, por si no lo saben, él y yo tenemos una conexión que nos hace más que una familia y yo no permito que cualquier mujer se le acerce así de facil"

"Emm... Pan, ¿es necesario que hagas esto?" - preguntó el Saiyajin a su nieta porque no le interesaban esas cosas pero ella insistió.

"¡Silencio, tu sabes que yo soy tu protectora y tengo el deber de escoger quién será la apropiada para ti, ¿entendieron todos?" - ella preguntó y asintieron con la cabeza - "Bien, ¿y entonces quién es la mejor prospecta?"

"¡Yo yo!" - Kurumu levantó la mano - "¡Yo soy la mujer apropiada para Goku-kun, desde que lo vi por primera vez sentía que teníamos una conexión que nos hacía el uno para el otro, ¿no es así mi destinado?" - preguntó con corazones en sus ojos y él solo se rasco la cabeza.

"Debes estár bromeando, pechugona" - musitó Mizore con voz helada - "Si una chica hermosa le pertenece a Goku, esa soy yo. Yo antes vivía en la soledad fría como la nieve pero el día que Goku apareció en mi vida, sentía una sensación muy calida en mi corazón" - declaró mientras ponía sus manos sobre su mejillas entrando en ensueño.

"¡Ustedes si que estan mal. desu!" - exclaó Yukari levantando su varita mágica - "¡Goku y Akashiya Moka son míos ya que los dos tienen cuerpos hermosos y yo pienso unirme a ellos para expresar nuestro amor!" - ella dijo todas sus fantasias infantilas causando que el Saiyajin se sintiera incomodo.

"¿Akashiya Moka?" - preguntó Pan al oír eso nombre aunque la brujita ya lo había mencionado antes, es el nombre de la chica que había mencionado su abulito en sus cartas - "¿Me pueden decir quién esa tal Akashiya Moka?"

"Ella es solo otra de mis amigas de esta escuela Pan, y también es la primera que hize cuando llegué a la academia" - Goku le respondió.

"Oh ya veo, ¿Y de casualidad donde se encuentra ella? Quisiera comentarle algunas cosas al respecto" - dijo con un pequeño toque de malicia en esa última frase.

"Moka está ocupada en estos momentos en un trabajo y lo estará la mayor parte del día de mañana. No te preocupes, la conocerás antes de que regreses a casa, Pan" - su abuelo le dijo con su optimismo.

"Si estoy segura de que eso pasará" - dijo de brazos cruzados todavía conservando el ceño fruncido.

"Oye Pan, estamos a punto de ir al club del periodismo ¿quisieras acompañarnos para ver como trabajamos?" - Goku le sugurió que fuera una espectadora y a la vez un pequeño tour en las instalaciones.

"Está bien, supongo" - y entonces los cinco jovenes caminaron de vuelta a la escuela para ir a su club de actividades.

* * *

Unos momentos después el grupo llegó al salón del club del periodismo para reunirse con "intrepido" lider.**  
**

***¡Desaparición!*** \- esas fue la palabra que escribió Gin en la pizarra mientras les decía a nuestros amigos acerca de lo más reciente que ocurría en la acedemia - "¡Todos, tenemos una noticia: El problema de las chicas perdidas!"

"¿Las chicas perdidas?" - todo el mundo preguntó al unisono, incluso Pan quién se se quedó intrigada tras escuchar esa noticia.

"Exacto, varias estudiantes femeninas han desaparecido sin pistas, una detrás de otras..." - musitó el hombro lobo un poco serio - "Siete en un solo mes, esto no es del todo inusual que las personas se pierdan aquí" - luego les repartió a sus integrantes volantes con las fotos de las susodichas extraviadas - "Eh recolectado algo de información de las chicas perdidas. Curiosamente, ¿no les parece raro que estas personaes falten asi como si nada?; como se puede decir, he recogido solo esta información básica en cuestión de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica Estudiantil, obviamente, no han hecho algo al respecto, y me da la sensación de que no prestarán atención. ¡Damas y Caballeros, vamos a buscar los hechos de este incidente"

"Wow, cuando Gin-san se lo propone, hace un buen trabajo" - murmuró Goku al notar la actitud de su lider del club; a pesar de sus cualidades pervertidas en el fondo tal vez si era una buena persona.

"Como pueden ver de esas fotos, las chicas que han desaparecido son bastante calientes, si alguien las a secuestrado yo quiero salvarlas" - dijo con mucha determinación - "Si ellas me ven, sería una oportunidad de conocerlas mejor" - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Justo cuando dijo eso, todas las chicas cayeron de espaldas a excepción de Goku, obviamente hace esto solo para su beneficio pervertido.

Pero regresando al tema, el Saiyajin dio su primera opinión - "¿Entonces como deberíamos empezar con la busqueda de esas chicas, Gin-san?"

El hombre lobo se rascó la baribilla pensando en su investigación - "Lo tengo, hay que dividirnos y buscar pistas en toda la escuela; empezando con preguntar a los que esten relacionades con esas chicas"

"Ya veo, entonces comenzaré ahora mismo. Vamos Pan, vamos chicas"- sugirió Goku y todas asintieron, sin embargo antes de que la joven Son se fuera su mano fue detenida por Gin.

"Oye preciosa, ¿que te parece si haces pareja conmigo en esta investigación?. Es probable que el culpable ande ahí buscando florecillas como tú" - dijo con su sensual sonrisa causando los nervios de Pan.

_"Este tipo me recuerda al viejo Roshi" _\- pensó Pan con un tic en el ojo, este hombre quería propasarse con alguien que ya estaba comprometida.

"¿O que te parece si te doy un tour por la escuela? así para conocernos mejor, ¿no lo crées así bon-bon?" - dijo el hombre lobo mientras estiraba sus labios para robarle un beso.

"¡SUFICIENTE, SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!" - exclamó la joven Son zafandose de sus brazos para después darle una bofetada mandando volar al pobre tipo hacia la pared. Tanto Goku como sus amigas se quedaron impresionados por la fuerza sobrehumana de Pan.

"Oye Pan, ¿no crées que te pasaste un poco con ese golpe?" - preguntó su abuelo pero ella solo resopló.

"Tu sabes bien que no me gustan los mujeriegos" - dijo con las manos en las caderas con el ceño fruncido.

_"Definitivamente es igual a su abuela" _\- pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Que fuerte es..." - susurró Kurumu. Bueno, eso ya se lo esperaban ya que es familia del Saiyajin

"Él se lo tenía merecido, desu" - añadió Yukari estando de acuerdo con la acción de Pan ya que Gin es el enemigo de las mujeres por sus perversiones. Ya después de la conmoción el club del periodico se retiró del salón para empezar con la busqueda de respuestas. Goku andaba caminando por el campus y casualmente pudo ver a su amiga Moka conversando con alguien.

"¿Oye abuelito, a donde vás?" - preguntó su nieta algo intrigada pero él no le hizo caso.

"¿Oh, de verdad me ayudarás?, ¡Gracias!" - dijo Moka muy agradecida con la mujer que estaba hablando.

"Estoy realmente felíz Moka-san, cuando veo a alguien tan hermoso como usted solo quiero tenerte en mi colección de arte" - respondió Ishigami Hitomi quien es la profesora de arte.

"Estaré encantada de trabajar con usted hoy" - comentó la peli rosada con una reverencia.

"Yo también, tu belleza es de verdad puro arte"

"¿Asi que ella es la profesora de arte?" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a su amiga con la persona con el que iba estar ocupada estos días, sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer le deseaba lo mejor.

"¿Abuelo Goku, estás bien?" - pidió Pan moviendo su mano en medio de su cara para que el mencionado reaccionara.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh si, estoy bien Pan!" - contestó Goku con una leve risa pero aún así su nieta se lo quedó mirando con intriga - "Por cierto Pan, ¿por qué les dijiste a las chicas que eres mi prima?" - le preguntó por su pequeña mentira blanca.

"Oh bueno yo... es que no quería que supieran mi abuelo, tu ya sabes como se pone la gente cuando les decimos eso. Además, se notaba que tenías problemas cuando nos presentamos" - contestó mientras tocaba sus dedos tímidamente - "Solo es una mentirilla blanca"

"Ya veo, asi que por eso dijiste. La verdad es que te lo agradezco porque mis amigas todavía no saben todo sobre mi" - dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de pena.

"¿No se los has dicho a nadie sobre ti a nadie en esta escuela?" - inquirió Pan.

"Bueno no exactamente a nadie, las chicas ya saben que soy un Saiyajin de otro planeta pero la única persona que sabe exactamente mis caracteristicas es el director pero el me juró que no le comentaría a nadie sobre eso acerca de soy un adulto de más de 50 años"

"Ya veo, ¿pero algún día les dirás todo a tus... amigas acerca de ti?" - inquirió nuevamente la joven Saiyajin.

"Claro que si porque ellas son mis amigas y me han demostrado su afecto en todo el tiempo que estuve en la academia y estoy seguro de que lo seguirán haciendo aún después de revelares el secreto" - dijo con mucha fe y esperanza.

"Si tu lo dices, entonces te deseo suerte cuando llegue ese momento" - dijo Pan mientras le sonreía y le tocaba el hombro - "Por cierto respondeme una duda más, ¿quién de esas chicas que conocí es tu verdadera novia?"

"¿Novia?" - Goku se quedó intrigado cuando dijo eso, sabía que significaba esa palabra pero el no había puesto en practica eso - "La verdad es que todavía no tengo pero eso no importa; con tener a Moka y las demás como amigas es más que suficiente para ser felíz" - dijo con su típica actitud confiada pero la joven Son negó con la cabeza.

"Ay abuelito, todavía te hace falta comprender los sentimientos de una mujer"

"¿A que te refieres, Pan?" - preguntó su abuelo confuso.

"Me refiero a que cuando una chica le gusta un chica, hará lo que sea con el fin de ganarse su corazón y ese es el caso en que estás pasando con esas chicas que consideras tus amigas. Digo, no es nada malo que tengas a mas de una chica atraida por tus cualidades pero al final solo eres tu quién tomará la decisión para saber con quién compartirás tu destino. Es el deseo que tuvo la abuela Milk antes de fallecer, recuerda" - Pan le sermoneó dandole una lección que tal vez tenía que aprender mientas su abuelo estaba en sus días de juventud.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Goku se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo su nieta y es verdad, su ex-esposa fallecida le pidió que si llegara a conocer a una chica en la escuela que tuviera todo el derecho para enamorarse y si es posible casarse con ella, entonces recordó a todas sus amigas:

Moka, la primera amiga que tuvo en el primer día, su personalidad tímida, amable y hermosa, y su personalidad interna; mucho más fuerte y agresiva pero sobre todo más hermosa la hacían una chica sin igual.

Kurumu, igual de hermosa aunque con una actitud algo "extrovertida" (o pervertida por así decirle) ella siempre hacía lo posible por llamar su atención y a pesar de lo que hizo el día que la conoció ella le seguía teniendo afecto y vicerversa.

Yukari, la pequeña de su grupo; a pesar de que la niña tenía pensamientos inusuales para su edad y un pasado algo duro, ella siempre se mostraba alegre ante su presencia con su adorable actitud que le venía con su temprana edad.

Y Mizore, la última hasta ahora; entre las chicas era la más "rara" del grupo ya que por alguna razón ella prefiere mostrar su afecto de una forma diferente, por lo general lo hacía ocultandose en casi cualquier lugar mostrando su mirada fría como el hielo, pero aún así no lo quitaba el hecho de que ella mostraba su afecto tanto como las tres mencionadas anteriores.

Hasta ahora no se había a puesto pensar en esas cosas hasta que Pan se lo hizo recordar, ¿entonces todo ese afecto que sus amigas les han dado es porque estaban enamoradas de él?. Bueno, debía admitir que el también ha tenido algo de interés por ellas, pero no igual como los piropos que suelen comentar por ahi sus compañeros de escuela ya que el si mostraba su verdadero amor como siempre lo ha hecho por la vida en la tierra a pesar de que literalmente no pertenecía ahí. Y nuevamente su nieta tenía un buen punto, algún día tendría que elegir entre ellas para pasar el restro de su vida felizmente casado de nuevo pero no quería lastimar a nadie por corresponder sus sentimientos a otra persona asi que tenía una idea para que todos salgan beneficiados.

"¿Sabes que, Pan? Tomaré tu consejo y trataré de corresponder mis sentimientos a la persona que me guste y así cumplir la promesa que le hize a Milk" - le agradeció con su sonrisa que caracterizaba su familia.

"Esa es la actitud abuelito, tu ve por ella y sea quien sea, recibirá mi bendicion porque recuerda que yo soy tu concentida" - Pan le comentó con la misma sonrisa.

"Pero... ¿que pasa si me llega gustar más de una?" - preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Te refieres a que si te llega a gustar dos o tres chicas a lo mucho? Mmm... entonces tampoco habría problema para mi mientras vuelvas a ser felíz" - dijo con despreocupación ya que a Pan no le incomodaba la idea de tener incluso cinco abuelas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez su pregunta se deribo a las amigas que le presentó hace un momento y pues, notó que todas eran amigables, raras pero amigables - "Pero eso si, no vayas a abusar de mi bendición o te daré una lección que no olvidarás, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" - respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza - "Oye, tengo que hacer varias cosas en la escuela. Yo creo que lo más recomendable es que te des una vuelta por el campus para que lo veas mejor y luego nos reunimos más tarde para que te muestre donde duermo, ¿te parece?"

"Ok, pero no vayas a tardarte demasiado abuelo Goku. Recuerda que tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños" - ambos se despidieron y se separaron para irse a diferentes lugares de la Academia Yokai.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

"Bueno en clase de hoy pintarán continuando con el tema de la semana pesada de _'Qué es importante para ti'_ y _'Qué es importante para ustedes', _es el arte que tiene cada uno en su corazón. Sientanse libre de pintar lo que quieran" - la profesora de arte instruyó.

Ishigami era bastante popular entre el alumnado de la Academia Yokai, especialmente por las chicas. Ella era una mujer bellizima para su edad; tal vez no tanto como Ririko pero se defiende: Su cabello trenzado es algo a destacar ya que parecía un poco a unas serpientes, llevaba un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, lleva una camisa de tubo mostrando su ombligo, pantalones vaqueros delgados, zapatillas rojas, un collar de oro y un abrigo largo con manchas de pintura en el. Goku casualmente pasó por el salón y pudo dar una breve mirada para ver a Moka trabajando en un pintura; quería ir alla y ir preguntarle en que tanto estaba trabajando pero se abstuvo de su curiosidad y dejó que dejara con lo suyo hasta el día en que se lo mostrara, por ahora decidió dar un pequeño entrenamiento para relajarse por el resto del día.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la academia, Pan estaba caminando por los corredores para ver como lucía la escuela por dentro.

_"Debo admitir que esto se ve descente" _\- se dijo a si misma mientras seguía caminando y mientras hacía eso, no podía evitar escuchar los comentarios de los chicos.

"Que linda es..." - murmuró un estudiante enamorado.

"Tan hermosa, miren sus pechos y sus piernas..." comentó otro hipnotizado por su cuerpo.

"¿Será nueva en la escuela? Quisiera ser su novio" - dijo otro con corazones en los ojos.

_"¿Que les pasa a estos chicos?" - _Pan se preguntó a si misma mientras sentía un escalofrío en su espalda, sentía sus mejillas arder por los comentarios que estaba escuchando. Decidió voltear la mirada para darse cuenta de la cantidad de hombres que la estaban siguiendo y admirando - _"¿Por qué me miran así?" _\- se volvió a preguntar a si misma después de volteaba rapidamente con el fin de ignorar todas esas miradas acosadoras, nunca se había sentido tan incomoda en toda su vida, ¿Acaso las hormonas de estos chicos estaban alborotadas?. Para distraerse, decidió ir a la tienda del plantel para comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de su abuelo. Luego de caminar por un rato tratando de hallar el local de abarrotes más cercano se detuvo por un momento ya que vio algo que le atrajo la atención en uno de los pasillos.

"¡No, Basta Saizou!" - exclamó una chica de grandes pechos con una larga cabellera rubia sintiendose incomoda en frente de su acosador quién resultaba ser Saizou Komiya, (el mismo que intentó llevarse a Moka pero Goku lo venció facil).

"Vamos nena, no te resistas. Pasaremos un buen rato" - dijo Komiya mientras sacaba su larga lengua con el fin de tener un momento intimo, la chica exclamó en señal de socorro y las demás chicas, pues también estaban asustadas al presenciar la escena ya que no querían meterse con el orco.

"¡Oye tú, imbecil!" - Pan habló llamando la atención de todos los presentes - "¿Tu mamá nunca te dijo que no es bueno propasarse con las mujeres?" - le reclamó por la perversión de ese tipo.

"Fu fu fu, pero miren que tenemos aquí. Otra pimpollo y está más buena que las chicas que están en este pasillo, creo que me divertiré más contigo" - comentó Saizou lamiendose los labios mientras veía el esbelto cuerpo de la joven Saiyajin.

Pan sintió repugnancia por la actitud de ese sujeto pero eso no bastaba para detenerlo porque había tipos peores que él - "Ahora mismo te daré una lección que no olvidarás para que aprendas a dirirgirle la palabra a una mujer" - dijo mientras hacía una pose de artes marciales.

Saizou se quedó intrigado al ver la pose de la chica de cabello negro, se le hacía tan familiar y también vio algo en sus ojos, juró que los había visto en algún momento. Su mente le tomó unos momentos para procesar un recuerdo y fue en ese entonces recordó que esos ojos y esa pose la tenía... aquel chico de cabello de puntas y también esos ojos de onix_._

_"No puede ser..."_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pan había desaparecido de la vista de todos en un milisegundo y apareció en otro milisegundo justo en frente del matón.

***SLAP!* - **la descendiente del primogenito de su abuelo e hija del "Campeón Mundial" le propisió otra de sus famosas bofetadas en la mejilla del orco y lo mandandolo a volar hasta el patio provocando un agujero en la pared. Todos los estudiantes, tanto hombres como mujeres se quedaron estupefactos por la fuerza de la joven Son, mostraban expresiones entre el asombro y el temor porque la nueva chica si que era dura.

"Hmpf, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho. Ya pueden sentirse seguros" - dijo Pan mostrando su pecho en señal de orgullo que haría enorgullecer a sus abuelos, tanto a Goku como a Satán.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" - gritaron todas las estudiantes femeninas mientras rodeaban a la pobre joven Saiyajin en un incomodo abrazo grupal.

"¡Que fuerte eres!" - exclamó la chica a quien había salvado mientras juntaba sus pechos con los suyos.

"Emm... no hay de que" - comentó Pan en señal de modestia, la verdad es que no esperaba estas reacciones ni tampoco que tantas invadieran su espacio personal.

"¡Eres nuestra heroína!" - dijo otra chica con el cabello castaño a su nueva ídolo y así el resto de las chicas se juntaron más y más hasta reducir a milimetros el espacio de la joven Saiyajin.

"¡Oigan, ¿podrían-podrían moverse un poco? ¡Me asfixian!" - exclamó Pan sofocada entre tantos pechos que se juntaban con los suyos; y por si eso fuera poco sus fans incluso llegaron a tocas sus atributos y su parte intima debajo de su pantalón - "¡Kyaaaa, no me toquen ahí, no!" - dijo ruborizada pero nadie hizo caso y siguieron con lo suyo. Luego de unos momentos incomodos, Pan se las ingenió para salir justo por debajo de las piernas de todas las estudiantes - _"Uff, ¿que rayos pasa en esta escuela, de verdad mi abuelito estudia en frente de todos estos lunáticos?" _\- se preguntó a si misma y sin perder el tiempo se marchó lo más rapido posible con el fin de perder de vista a sus fanaticas. Corrió corredor tras corredor para escapar pero luego su huida se interrumpió cuando chocó con alguien sin fijarse.

"¡Ayayayaya!, lo siento mucho" - Pan se disculpó con las persona con quién tropezó mientras sobaba su cabeza del golpe.

"No importa" - dijo cierta chica de cabello rosa también sobandose la cabeza por el impacto.

"Dejame levantarte" - la joven Saiyajin le ofreció su mano y ella lo tomó para reincorporarse del suelo.

"Gracias" - Moka le agradeció por su ayuda con una sonrisa pero luego vio con detenimiento a la otra chica de cabello negro - "¿Mmm?, no te había visto en la academía antes, ¿quién eres, chica?"

"Mi nombre es Pan" - respondió la joven Saiyajin estrechando su mano con la suya.

"¿Eres nueva de casualidad?" - lo dijo al ver su ropa casual y no el uniforme

"No exactamente, yo solo vine para celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien que va en esta academia" - respondió Pan rascandose la cabeza.

"Oh ya veo" - Moka entendió el motivo de su visita - "¿Y a quién de los estudiantes de la Academia Yokia le vas a celebrar su cumpleaños?"

"A mi familia, Son Goku"

"¿G-Goku?" - preguntó Moka con un ligero rubor en el rostro, se sorprendió al saber que esta chica era un familiar de su mejor amigo.

"¿Lo conoces de casulidad?" - preguntó Pan al ver la reacción de la peli-rosada.

"Claro que si, el es mi primer amigo en toda la academia" - respondió con una sonrisa y conservando el rubor.

"¿Con que tu primer amiga?, ya veo ¿Y quién eres tu chica?" - inquirió Pan muy curiosa.

"Mi nombre es Akashiya Moka pero solo dime Moka, mucho en conocerte Pan" - luego por acto de impulso le dio abrazo de oso - "¡Me siento felíz de conocer a un familiar de Goku-kun!" - ella dijo mostrando su felicidad.

Pan aceptó su abrazo pero luego recordó ese nombre ya mencionado - "¿Asi que tu eres Akashiya Moka?, Goku me ha hablado de mucho ti en todas sus cartas"

"¿E-En serio ha hablado mucho de mi?" - Moka preguntó con un tono de rubor más alto.

"Si, me mencionaba de una chica de pelo rosada que era su mejor amiga; también bonita con caracter amable y gentil que siempre le chupaba la sangre y que en el interior que mostraba su lado fuerte" - dijo con una sonrisa pícara añadiendo unos extras de las descripciones anteriores.

"Me siento alagada..." comentó la vampiro con una sonrisa. La verdad es que sentía su corazón palpitar tras saber la opinión que tenía el Saiyajin hacia ella.

"Hmpf, ¿si verdad? pero hay algo que me intriga. ¿Me puedes explicar a que se refería con eso de 'siempre me chupaba la sangre'?" - preguntó sintiendose policía por saber esa información.

"Oh bueno, lo que pasa es que soy una vampiro y pues cada día Goku me permite absorber una parte de su sangre como alimento desde entonces" - Moka le explicó a lo que se refería.

Sin embargo Pan se quedó en blanco tras oír cierta palabra - "Espera... ¿eres una vampiro?" - preguntó otra vez y ella asintió con la cabeza - "¡Pero no lo pareces!"

"Eso es porque mi forma verdadera está sellada con este rosario que tengo en mi pecho" - dijo mostrando la cruz plateada con el ojos rojo incrustado en medio - "Y por alguna razón, Goku-kun fue capáz de liberar ese sello, cosa que no pude hacer hasta el día que nos conocimos.

La joven Saiyajin se había quedado pensativa tras oír su pequeño relato, ahora comprendía muchas cosas; con razón no pudo sentir presencias humanas o el de sus amigos en el Monte Paoz, con razón no se puede encontrar esta escuela en ningúna región de la tierra. Estaba en un mundo rodeado por monstruos, monstruos que atemorizaban a los humanos en algún periodo de la historia, este lugar era peligroso para cualquiera pero sin embargo su abuelito nunca dijo algo al respecto ni siquiera una simple queja, al contrario, estaba felíz como siempre suele estar y ahora el ver a esta chica peli rosada entendió su motivo de comodidad, y ahora que encontró a la susodicha mejor amiga del Saiyajin, tenía cosas que decirle.

"Bueno Moka, estoy complacida de finalmente conocerte porque hay cosas que quiero decirte: Primero que nada quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿te gusta mucho la compañía de Goku?"

"Emm... bueno yo" - Esa pregunta causó que los ojos de la vampiro se abrieron con un rubor todavía más oscuro que antes - "La verdad es... si, me gusta estar en la compañía de Goku" - titubeó bajando la mirada mientras jugueteaba sus mechones con su dedo.

"Con tu respuesta puedo entender que si tu agrada su compañía y también puedo entender que te gusta, del verbo amar ¿cierto?" - esa otra preguntó causó que su rostro se volviera rojo como un tomate por la pena - "Bueno yo entiendo eso y me imagino que el también siente alguien por ti porque creo que a él les gusta tu. Normalmente no le permitiría a cualquier chica que le cortejara al gran Goku pero tu, parece que tu eres la indicada para él y espero que algún día lo puedas hacer felíz por el resto de su vida" - Pana finalmente le dio su bendición con su sonrisa que caracterizaba su familia.

Las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Moka tras oír todo eso, realmente se ganó la aprobación de unos de los familiares del Saiyajin de que sea su pareja en una futuro no muy lejano.

"Gracias Pan y espero que seamos amigas a partir de ahora!" - le dijo tomando sus manos con las suyas.

"Jiji, no hay de que amiga" - le correspondió su gesto - "Pero eso si, yo seré siempre la consentida del guerrero Goku y compartimos un lazo que nos hace familia, ¿entendido?"

"Si" - respondió la vampiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿quisieras guiarme hacia una tienda? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta" - Pan le pidió un favor.

"Claro que si, es por aquí" - dijo Moka guiando a su nueva amiga hacia unos pasillos mostrando el local de comestibles de la academia.

* * *

De regreso con Goku, todavía estaba caminando por la escuela porque ahora se dedicaba a tratar de resolver el misterio de las chicas desaparecidas, sería más facil si pudiera sentir sus presencias pero como no tienen ni idea de que tamaño eran sus Ki's pues simplemente tuvo que recurrir al metodo natural. En ese momento había regresado neuvamente al salón del arte y se dio cuenta de que Moka ya no estaba, ni la maestra, ni nadie, el salón estaba aparentemente vacio.

*Sop Sop Sop* - sin embargo antes de que pudiera marcharse, los agudos oídos del Saiyajin captaron un extraño ruido dentro del salón.

"¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de entrar aquí?" - se preguntó a si mismo, tenía la sensación de que había algo o alguien llamando. Y como no pudo resistir, entró al salón para verlo en el interior, revisó por todos lados y no encontró algo que se relacionara con el extraño ruido de hace un momento.

_"Creo que no hay nadie por aquí, debió ser mi imaginación"_ \- se dijo a si mismo y estaba a punto de irse pero...

*Sop Sop Sop* - el extraño ruido volvió y esta vez Goku lo escuchó perfectamente. El volteó y pudo identificar que el sonido provenía de un locker que estaba en la esquina, el se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el locker solo para encontrarse con un tremenda sorpresa.

"¡¿Una estatua?!" - efectivamente lo que estaba en el locker era una estatua de una mujer hecha de piedra, ¿por qué una estatua estaría en un locker como este?, y si eso ya fue lo suficientemente raro, los ojos de aquella mujer derramaban lagrimas, como s estuviera viva - "¡Wow, la estatua está llorando! ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" - Goku examinó el rostro de la chica y se quedó intrigado porque tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar. Sea cual sea la respuesta, esperaba a que Moka no estuviera invloucrada en este asunto.

"¡Hey!, ¿qué crées que estás haciendo a mi arte?" - preguntó una voz femenina justo detrás de él provocando que el Saiyajin se sobresaltara de la impresión.

"¡Ay, yo lo siento por entrar aquí Ishigami-sensei, lo que pasa es que...!" - Goku quería explicarse pero luego recordó el motivo de su visita - "Quería saber donde esta Moka" - al preguntar eso, Ishigami cambió su expresión fría al de una amable.

"Oh, tu debes ser Goku de la clase tres, ¿cierto?" - preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza - "Está ocupada siendo modelo para mi, estoy segura de que no tardaré en venir"

"Está bien, bueno, si me disculpa tengo que..." - Goku no pudo terminar su frase ya que Moka había llegado al salón.

"Oh... ¿Goku? - ella parpadeó de la confusión al ver al Saiyajin en el mismo salón - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Goku?"

"Bueno Moka, verás yo quería saber..." - el chico de cabello de punta no terminó su frase ya que la vampiro la interrumpió.

"¡NO!" - Moka gritó y comenzó a empujar a su amigo fuera del salón con sus manos - "¡Es embarazoso que estés aquí, vete!"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué quieres me vaya Moka-san?" - preguntó Goku perplejo - "¿Embarazoso puede ser que estés haciendo de modelo de desnudo?" - esa preguntó si que le llegó a la peli rosada.

"¡Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo. De todas formas vete!" - Moka gritó haciendo que Goku se sorprendiera, pero antes de que dijera algo ya había cerrado la puerta.

_"¿Por qué Moka se comportó de esa manera? ella no suele comportarse así. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con su trabajo?, bueno, la dejaré en paz y esperaré hasta que me lo diga personalmente" _\- pensó Goku algo deprimido y luego caminaba por los pasillos. Sim embargo, no podía quitar las sospechas de su cabeza sobre ese salón; juró que había sentido pequeñas firmas de Ki en esta sala que provenían esa estatuas junto con otras muy similares, esas mismas le pertenecían personas del genero femenino, a ocho para ser exacto. Muy sospechoso

Mientras tanto en el salón de arte Moka estaba sintiendose culpable por la manera en que sacó a su amigo, fue muy duro con él y solo quería saber como estaba y mira como fue que le recibió - _"Quizás tenga que hablar con él"_ \- luego volteó a ver a su profesora - "Ishigami-sensei, lo siento pero tengo que irme ahora, prometo regresar cuanto antes..." - estaba a punto de irse pero una mano detuvo su muñeca - "¿Ishigami-sensei?"

"Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir más..." La mujer de cabello trensado dijo mientras sonrería de manera un poco tetrica y luego su cabello comenzó a tomar forma. Moka se estremeció y se apartó de ella.

"¿Qué sucede con usted, Ishigami-sensei?" - preguntó perpleja.

"Verás, tu noviecito Goku vio demasiado. Gracias a él, tengo que poner fin a nuestro tiempo juntas. ¡Muy mal!" - Ishigami declaró mientras lanzaba una serpiente y esta mordió el brazo de la vampiro.

"Kyaaaaa!" - Moka chilló del miedo al sentir la mordida y en cuestión de segundos su brazos comenzó a tornarse gris e inmovil - _"Mi mano... ¡se está convirtiendo en piedra!" _\- Moka tropezó y terminó derribando la puerta que tenía atrás que conducía al armario del salón y cuendo alzó la vista se quedó sorprendida; en el armarrio habían siete estatuas más de otras chicas, todas liberaban lagrimas porque estaban sollozando - "¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Las estatuas están llorando como si fueran reales!" - entonces recordó el caso del que Gin les dijo antes, acerca de las siete chicas que misteriosamente habían desaparecido.

"Es el poder de medusa de transformación de piedra; cualquier cosa viva mordida por mis serpientes se tornará de piedra" - habló Ishigami revelando su verdadera identidad de Yokai. Ahora su cabeza estaba totalmente repleta de serpientes y su mirada cambió drasticamente a una mirada perversa - "Tú, también pronto serás completamente una estatua como las otras estatuas"

La peli rosada se quedó en shock al oír eso - "No, no puedes... entonces la otras estatuas de este cuarto son..." - no terminó su frase porque la medusa asintió.

"Las hermosas estudiantes de esta academia, si... ¡yo las convertí en piedra! ¿No es, artistico" - preguntó con una mirada llena de confianza - "Y tu también te convertirás en piedra y estarás en mi colección, Akashiya Moka" - dijo mientras liberaba varias serpientes hacia ella.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Goku se detuvo en un instante ya que sus oídos agudos volvieron a escuchar un grito - "¿Acaso será... Moka? ¿Estarás en peligro?" - entonces las suposiciones que tenía en mente eran ciertas, sabía que había algo raro en ese lugar - "¡Debo ayudarla cuanto antes!" - se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba al salón de arte para salvar a su amiga. Inmediatamente voló hasta la puerta de la casa y voló la puerta con su Ki llamando la atención de las presentes.

"¡Goku!" - Moka se sintió aliviada al ver a su héroe para salvarla. El Saiyajin mantuvo una mirada seria ante la atacante de su amiga vampiro, quien ya supo de inmediato que se trataba de Ishigami.

"¡Usted, mas le vale que quite a esas sucias serpientes de Moka o se las verá conmigo!" - Goku la amenazó muy seriamente porque no iba permitirle que le toque un solo cabello. Se lanzó al combate y le propisión una patada en el abdomen de la medusa haciendo que Moka se liberara de algunas serpientes

"Goku... ¿por qué tu...?" - le iba a preguntar algo pero el Saiyajin tapó su boca tranqulizandola con su tradicional sonrisa y comenzó a quitarle las serpientes de su cuerpo.

"Vine aquí por que yo soy tu salvador Moka, no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño porque tu eres mi amiga y siempre trato de asegurarme de la seguridad de todos mis amigos. Tu eres importante para mi Moka-san, no puedo seguir sin tí" - Goku le dijo con total seguridad causando un rubor en las mejillas.

"Demonios..." - Ishigami se reincorporó del golpe que había recibido - "¡No interfieras!" - declaró mientras liberaba más serpientes de su cabello hacia los dos.

"¡No, corre Goku, sino. te convertirás en piedra!" - Moka gritó preocupada.

"No, no me iré sin ti Moka-san" - declaró el Saiyajin poniendo en frente del ataque - "Voy a detener esta locura, no permitiré que conviertas a Moka en piedra!" - dijo mientras cortaba la última serpiente pero resultó tarde ya que otra serpiente le mordió el brazo y luego otras mordieron el otro brazos, sus piernas y otras partes de su cuerpo. Moka puso sus manos en su boca en señal de shock ya que lentamente el cuerpo de Goku comenzó a endurecerse mientras se tornaba de gris - "Lo... siento... supongo que este es mi fin... Moka, je je je" - dijo el Saiyajin al no sentir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de esto, estaba sonriendo como si nada le pasara. **(2)**

"Goku, te estás convirtiendo en un gran molestia... ¡pero ya no más!" - dijo Ishigami con una sonrisa perversa al tener otra victima.

"¡Gokuuuuuuu!" - Moka gritó desesperada mientras veía a su amigo convertirse en piedra, pero no sin antes hacer un últimatum, retiró el rosario que colgaba de su pecho y entonces sucedió el cambio. Una luz envolvió a Moka y luego su cabello se tornaba en color blanco plateado y su poder Yokai se incrementaba.

"¿Qué, qué es esto?" - preguntó Ishigami en shock por la extraña luz que rodeaba a la chica, eso bastó para eliminar a las serpientes que tenía encima - "¡Gyaaaa!, ¿qué diablos es est extraodinario poder?. ¡Mis serpientes no pueden... retenerla más!" - en ese momento, Inner Moka se liberó de su prisión dando un gran salto - "¡Mi pelo, mis serpientes! ¡Tu perra, perra... no puedes entiender el arte, pequeña tonta. Rápido, conviertete en piedra!" - ella gruñó desesperada e intentó atraparla pero la vampiresa fue muy agil y esquivó sus ataques facilmente.

**"Hmpf, no seré parte de tu colección enfermiza idiota. ¡Ahora conoce tu lugar!" **\- exclamó mientras le daba un fuerte patada en el craneo de Ishigami como la sangre salía de su mandibula para después desplomarse en el suelo. La medusa estaba inconsiente y luego fijó su mirada hacia Goku quien también estaba en el suelo en el mismo estado de piedra, a diferencia de las otras estatuas, este no lloraba y en su lugar mostraba su típica sonrisa, ella volteó a ver las otras estatuas y en cuestión de segundos todas volvieron a su estado de carne y hueso dejando atrás todos los rastros del incidente. Goku sin embargo, también se había recuperado pero seguía dormido todavía mostrando su sonrisa, Inner Moka se arrodilló lentamente y suavamente colocó una de sus manos en su rostro.

**"Goku... viniste hacia el nido de la serpientes para desengachar mi rosario... Gracias... confiaste en mi después de todo para que acabara con esta maldita" **\- dijo con una sonrisa apreciando el favor que le hizo para que no se convirtiera en estatua tamando su lugar. Moka supo porque estaba sonriendo incluso dormido, la tenía siempre porque sabía en el fondo todo saldría bien al final. Al parecer la vampireza de gran orgullo estaba comenzando a sentir más afecto hacia su amigo porque realmente era especial y pronto ese afecto se convertiría en amor. En ese momento, de la puerta llegaron el club del periodismo junto con Pan.

"¡Goku!" - Pan jadeó porque se quedó impactada al ver a su abuelo inconsiente al igual que el resto de las chicas, llegaron muy tarde. Sin embargo, Moka las tranqulizó.

**"Tranquilos, el está bien. Solo está dormido" - **comentó Inner Moka acariciando su mejilla.

"Gracias a dios" - dijo Kurumu en un suspiro ya calmada, pero aún así había que llevarlo a la enfermería al igual que las chicas que estaban en el salón de arte.

Luego de que Pan recuperara la razón, se dio cuenta de una cosa - "Oye, ¿acaso realmente eres tu... Moka?" - dijo señalando su nuevo color de cabello y ojos.

"Sip, esa es Moka. Ella es una vampiro, desu" - contestó Yukari con mucho admiración a su otra amante más ardiente.

"Ya entiendo" - comentó la joven Son comprendiendo lo que le dijo la peli rosa. Dejando eso aún lado, el club del periodismo y Pan se dispusieron a auxiliar a Goku y a las chicas para llevarlos a la enfermería.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

El chico de cabello de punta abría lentamente sus ojos porque ya se estaba levantando de su letargo - _"¿Mmm, donde estoy?" _\- se preguntó a si mientras se frotaba los ojos, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en camilla en la enfermería y luego fijó su vista hacia cierta peli negra y una peli rosada que estaban esperandolo ansiosamente.

"¡Goku, despertaste!" - exclamó Pan con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, su abuelo ya había despertado de su sueño.

"Hola Pan" - el correspondió el saludo a su nieta y luego se fijó a la otra mujer - "Hey Moka..." - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la vampiro le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Goku-kun estoy tan felíz, finalmente has despertado!" - ella dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro - "Creí que te quedaría en piedra para siempre"

El Saiyajin aceptó su brazo y entendía su preocupación - "Vamos, ya no llores Moka ya estoy bien" - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de cariño - "¿Oye, y que pasó con Ishigami-sensei y con las otras chicas del salón?" - preguntó porque quería estar al tante de los hechos.

"Ishigami-sensei fue derrotada, su hechizo fue roto y todos regresaron a la normalidad y al final, la despidieron por secuestran a alumnos de la escuela. Pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, tu eres el único que se despertó en un par de horas" - Moka le explicó todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa.

"Ya entiendo, me alegro que todo hay resultado bien" - dijo Goku con un suspiro - "Vaya, supongo que esto me pasó por confiarme en mis poderes. Lo siento mucho si les hize preocupar demasiado, je je" - aún con la petrificación, no hubiera sido suficiente para derrotarlo por completo

"Es verdad, a veces puedes llegar a ser tan descuidado. " - Pan le reprochó por haber bajado la guardia, hay cosas que ni el sigue sin aprender a pesar de ser tan viejo para su edad - "Pero eso no importa, me alegra mucho de que estes bien Goku y felíz cumpleaños" - dijo mientras le sonreía con su heredada sonrisa de su parte.

"Goku, mira..." - Ahora fue el turno de Moka para finalmente mostrar lo que tenía reservado para este día, quitó la manta para revelar su obsequio - "Ta-da!, espero que te guste" - le dijo con mucha esperanza.

Goku se quedó impresionado con el regalo de su mejor amiga, era una imagen de si mismo con su doji (el anaranjado con azul) haciendo su pose del estilo de la tortuga mientras sostenía su báculo sagrado y en el otro su esfera del dragón de cautro estrellas. El Saiyajin no sabía como describir lo fantastica de esa pintura, reflejaba perfectament su perfil junto con sus poseciones más valiosas - "Wow, Moka... esto es..." - estaba a punto de decir su opinión pero ella siguió hablando.

"Trabajé muy duro pintandolo para el tema _'Qué es más importante para ti'_, lamento haberte preocupado. Se que te preocupé, pero para poder dibujarlo estaba aprendiendo a como pintar con Ishigami-sensei, como pago iba a ser modelo pero de haber sabido lo que era la profesora habría preferido hacerlo por mi cuenta" - ella sentía un gran remordimiento por los problemas que pasaron pero eso no le afectaba del todo porque al final hizo lo que quería hacer y bien.

"Moka... esto es... ¡maravilloso. Eres la mejor!" - Goku escuchó todas sus palabras pero no pudo evitar sentirse felíz por el lindo detalle de Moka porque esto lo hizo con todo su esfuerzo. Es hasta ahora el tercer mejor regalo que haya recibido de parte alguien, obviamente la pintura estaba por detrás de la esfera y el báculo sagrado, ahora tenía el deber de proteger su reciente poseción de su cumpleaños.

"Te... quiero... mucho" - ella susurró con un rubor en su rostro mostrando sus sentimientos.

"Yo también te quiero mucho Moka" - luego de decir eso, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos uno del otro. Por alguna extraña razón se quedaron así, sin decir nada, como si todo el mundo estuviera a un lado dejando solamente a ellos dos. Sentían algo en sus corazones, como si latiera igual a una bomba a punto de explotar, sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban lentamente hasta el punto de sentir las respiraciones de sus alientos.

_"¿Se van a besar?"_ \- Pan se preguntó a si misma con la cara toda roja mientras chillaba por dentro, sentía la euforia recorrer su cuerpo por este momento romantica y obvio no quería interrumpir por nada en el universo. Por desgracia, ese momento fue estropeado repentinamente.

"¡Goku, estoy tan felíz de que despertaras!" - exclamó cierta peli azul con las grandes tetas entrando por la puerta de la enfermería seguida del resto del grupo. Ambos jovenes se separaron justo en el mismo instante que habló, ambos miraron disimuladamente fingiendo que no pasó nada, por otro lado, a Pan le salían las lagrimas y apretaba los puños porque estaba deprimida ya que ese grandioso momento nunca se llevó a cabo - "¡Escuché de Moka que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?. Aquí esta tu regalo, una dotación por un año de mis galletas" - dijo la Succubu mostrando un enorme costal lleno de galletas casera hechas con amor.

Luego la brujita loli dio su aportación . "¡Mi regalo es una muñeca vudú, usala contra tus enemigas Goku, desu!" - dijo mientras le entregaba una muñeca hecha de tela y con ojos de botones. Goku aceptó ambos regalos con emoción pero luego fue el turno de Mizore quien le dio su propio regalo, una simple piruleta que se la metió en la boca, el Saiyajin intentó identificar el sabor de la paleta, no sabía si era de cereza o mora azul pero antes de que pudiera saberlo su cabeza se congeló en un instante.

"Es un piruleta especial Goku-kun, ayuda a mantener tu cuerpo fresco" - Mizore sonrió por su regalo y estaba orgullosa por haberselo dado, eso representaba su amor. Yukari suspiró y con su magia sacó al Saiyajin del cubo de hielo. Fue en ese entonces cuando Pan regresó con un enorme pastel de fresas, que ella misma hizo con su madre Videl y con su padre Gohan, y también trajo unos bocadillos, bebidas y otros alimentos para la fiesta.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Goku!" - dijo su nieta con una sonrisa al mostras el pastel con el glaseado escrito con su nombre y unas cuantas velas para pedir su deseo **(3)** \- "Y aquí están nuestros regalos de parte de mi y de nuestros amigos en casa" - ella le hizo entrega de los regalos de parte de los Guerreroz Z. Entre ellos estaban un nuevo juego de trajes de combate tanto de su propio estilo como el de los Saiayajin, (cortesía de parte de cierto principe de esa raza), y una esfera del dragón con una estrella - "Esta la encontré mientras entrenabamos, solo falta reunir las otras esferas para convocar al dios Shen-long para conceder nuestros deseos"

"¿Y ese tal Shen-long puede conoceder deseos, los que sea?" - preguntó Kurumu estrechando su mirada en el pensamiento profundo porque ya tenía en mente su lista de deseos.

"Emm si por su puesto, claro, siempre y cuando esten dentro de sus capacidades" - respondió Goku ya que actualmente era el guardián de las esferas después de haber derrotado a los Dragones Malignos hace años.

"Oye, ¿en que estás pensando, vaca gorda?. A puesto que lo usarás para tus perversiones" - Yukari le reclamó y la peli azul solo lo sacó la lengua en señal de molestia. Ignorando la discusión de los dos, Moka le acercó el pastel a su amigo.

"Pide un deseo Goku" - luego de eso, el Saiyajin sopló las velas y todos aclamaron mientras comenzaban con la fiesta.

Goku se sentía más que felíz al tener a todos sus amigos en la academia reunidos, simplemente no podía pedir nada más, ni siquiera al todo poderoso dragón eterno o a Bills el destructor de universos.

_"Que buena es la vida"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

**_Y bueno amigos hasta aquí termina el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que me tomó tiempo hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que tuvo que leerme el manga de este capitulo unas cuantas veces para memorizar y reacomodar las ideas para hacer esto._  
**

**_¿Les pareció genial al haber incluido a Pan?, si es así, es probable que tenga más capitulo con ella en el futuro._**

**_En fin, este fue el primer capitulo de las historias que casi dejo atrás y va a pasar un tiempo antes del siguiente capitulo, asi que esperen todo lo que sea necesario por favor. _****_Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero que el numero visitas aumente con el tiempo.  
_**

**_Saben, creo que al hacer este capitulo me hizo pensar en muchas cosas y la principal es acerca del Harem de Goku, la verdad es que pienso hacer a todas las personajes femeninas principales novias del Saiyajin e inclusive hasta casarlas, ¿y eso como por qué?. Bueno, tras ver otras historias que usan el harem para los personajes de DB y he notado que los hacen bien y sin problemas tratandose de una relación multiple, asi que me dije ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?._**

**_Ya se que no es idea original pero admitamoslo, ¿a quien no lo gusta un buen harem?. El anime nos ha mostrando un buen ejemplo de eso, pero en mi caso, nada de rodeos ni de hacer aguantar a las chicas para que le den sus cariñitos al protagonistas o al final desilusionar a todas por haber elegido a una sola, aunque claro, en mi historia tomará unos cuantos capitulo antes de que llegue a esos extremos, no obstante, falta una chica para completar el harem principal de Goku._**

**_Y como dice un usuario, que a la vez sigue mi historia y yo la suya que también es crossover (ta mando un saludo si lees esto amigo): "Viva el harem!"_**

* * *

**_(1).- Esto es solo una premonición de lo que ocurrirá dentro de pronto y para darles una pista de quién será la amenaza de esta primera parte de la historira; es uno de los cientos de enemigos que busca eliminar a Goku. Creo que un buen fan ya sabría la respuesta desde el principio.  
_**

**_(2).- Si se preguntan, ¿cómo es posible que Goku se haya convertido en piedra siendo tan poderoso?. Bueno, el motivo es que el Saiyajin tiene un pequeño defecto y es de confiarze demasiado y no mantener la guardia, tal como se lo diji Wiss en la Resurreción de Freezer y la verdad es que su argumento es valido, sino, ¿cómo puede explicarse cuando fue derribado por un simple laser estando en el estado SSDSS?. Si mencionar que había recordado que Inner Moka no había tenido tanta participación en los últimos capitulos ya que se limitó a solo observar las peleas de Goku en la academia, siendo que ella en la serie original ella resuelve la mayoría de los casos en sus episodios, asi que esta fue una opurtunidad de reinvindicar su posición como protagonistas, aunque claro, en los capitulo importantes Goku es quien resolverá todo con un Kamehameha_**

**_(3).- Para los que se preguntan, en este capitulo Goku cumple los 62 años, aunque claro se ve como un adolescente de 19 años (como su edad al final de DB). Dejenme decirles unos detalles; al final de DBGT Goku tenía 56 años (y se veía de 13 por su encogimiento), osea que esta historia transcurre 7 años después de esa serie, solo para aquellos si querían saber esa información._**

* * *

**Power Levels:_  
_**

**Son Goku (Suppressed): ****2,802,500,000,000**

**Son Pan: 420,000,000**

**Akashiya Moka: 70 - Inner Moka: 170**

**Ishigami Hitomi: 30 - Medusa: 75**

* * *

_**Y con esto me despido, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización y ustedes ya saben que hacer; Reviews y/o PM  
**_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	10. El Torneo de Artes Marciales & Saiyajin

_**¡Que onda a todos amigos, me alegra mucho volver a verlos y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta excitante historia!.**_

_**Si lo se, me tardé demasiado y se que voy a salir con la misma excusa de siempre ¿pero que puedo hacer?, un hombre tiene que ganarse la vida para conservar su Internet para que pueda estar en esta pagina y así publicarles el capitulo, así que mejor no me anden presionando porque así no puedo trabajar a gusto.**_

_**Y hablando del tema, ¿y ustedes que han hecho por mi últimamente?. Me he dado cuenta de que he recibido menos reviews de lo habitual, es más, los seguidores que normalmente me escribían en cada capitulo que publicado no se han mostrado en el fanfiction, ¿Donde están ellos, eh?. No es que esté enojada pero es que simplemente no se me hace justo que me tarde días y días para hacer un capitulo y al final ustedes no me terminen dando el apoyo que tanto necesito, en fin, espero que con el tiempo mis más fieles lectores puedan darse el tiempo para leer lo que he estado escribiendo.**_

**_Y volviendo al tema de la historia, se que había dicho que la relación de Goku iba a ser en Harem tal como está en la historia de Rosario+Vampire, pero tras leer un review de un lectora, o mejor dicho "lectora" si es que así puedo denominarle, me dice que quiere que Goku nada más que esté con Moka y no quiere un Harem. Bueno, tras pensarlo profundamente me di cuenta de que tal vez si deba tomar esa idea ya que, recordé como empecé esta historia hace meses y precisamente mi pareja principal iba a ser GokuxMoka ya que es como me lo imaginé, así que regresaré a mis orígenes tal como debe ser. No me malentiendan, no voy a dejar atrás al resto de la pretendientes quienes son Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari y próximamente Ruby, a ellas les tocará algo de romance con el Saiyajin en algún punto de la historia pero solo un romance leve, nada fuera de ese nivel, pero quien sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar a medida que avanze en la historia._**

**_Pero hay una cosa que si está confirmada y que sucederá en esta obra... ¡habra LEMONS!, así que preparen sus mentes perversas cuando llegue ese momento. Y ya que hablo de eso, posiblemente cambie la clasificación de esta historia al "M" debido a este último cambio pero por ahora lo mantendré a "T" porque en cierto sentido la historia todavía conserva la inocencia de la serie DB en general._**

**_Por cierto, ahora que estoy viendo DBS me doy cuenta de que pueden encajar ciertas cosas de esa trama y fusionarlo con la de esta historia, se que lo había dicho en alguna publicación pasa pero es para re-confirmar el aviso. Así que posiblemente veremos:_**

**_\- El regreso de Bills, osea, la revancha de la batalla de los dioses._**

**_\- La resurreción de Freezer y el SSDSSJ (el azul)_**

**_\- El Torneo del Sexto Universo._**

**_\- Lo de Black Goku tal vez la tome en cuenta ya que esa saga todavía está en proceso, hay que esperar para ver como culmina esa trama de la serie._**

**_En el caso de la historia de Inuyasha, pues seguirá tal como está porque la linea temporal de esa historia es mucho antes que esta. Así que no hay problema en cuestión de la trama._**

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, esto eran las cosas que quería aclarar, sin más por agregar... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 9: El Torneo de Artes Marciales &amp; Saiyajin**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

En una habitación oscura, una figura oscura de cabellera rubia estaba sentado mientras que en su alrededor habían otras figuras estaban ahí de pie mirando el exterior supervisando el evento que estaba a punto de celebrar en la Academia Yokai, el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Todos los presentes llevaban la misma túnica de color negra mientras que sus hombreras tenían el escrito de "Comisión de Seguridad Publica", un grupo de personas quienes se encargaban de la seguridad de la academia. Sin embargo, como en cualquier grupo relacionado con el gobierno, la arrogancia y la corrupción no podían hacer falta, y este grupo compuesto por Yokais no eran la excepción.

"Entonces... ¿alguien me puede decir acerca de los participantes de este torneo?" - preguntó el cabecilla rubio a nadie en particular mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hubo un silencio en la sala hasta que uno de sus subordinados se levantó para tomar la palabra, una mujer de cabello purpura con una mirada perversa en su rostro.

"Señor Kuyou, los mejores luchadores de esta escuela están participando. Aproximadamente 32 se inscribieron, todos ellos de distintos géneros y razas. Entre los concursantes los más destacables son: Saizou Komiya, Gin Mirioka, el capitán del club de karate, Haiji Miyamoto y Moka Akashiya" - ella enumeró algunos de los participantes del evento.

"¿Una de las medias hijas de Shuzen?. Interesante, vampiros... los más raros sin duda alguna" - comentó Kuyou mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - "¿Hay algún participante favorito de casualidad, Keito?"

"Si Señor, al parecer el favorito de este torneo es un tal... Son Goku" - Keito respondió.

"¿Son Goku, eh? Ese nombre me suena..." - comentó el cabecilla mientras jugueteaba los mechones de su cabello con sus dedos. Ya antes había oído reportes de parte de toda la academia de un guerrero super dotado en habilidades. Sin mencionar que dos de sus soplones, Kotsubo e Ishigami habían sido desertado en las últimas semanas, y ambos por el mismo sujeto.

"Corre el rumor de que él es un luchador de primera categoría cuando vivía en el mundo humano, ha desarrollado bastante reputación en todo el campus. Algunos han comentado que durante todos sus combates en las instalaciones escolares que nunca se ha molestado en pelear sin siquiera sudar, al igual que retiene su poder. Sin embargo, no se sabe cual es su verdadera forma y que nunca se ha transformado hasta la fecha. Algunos dicen que puede ser mucho más fuerte que usted, Kuyou" - Keito comentó con algo de nerviosismo en esa última frase ya que dijo algo prometedor.

"¿Y tu crees eso?" - Kuyou le preguntó con la ceja levantada y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez... pero creo que usted todavía es más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, es una amenaza..."

El rubio se quedó con la mano en la barbilla pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar - "Al parecer tenemos que deshacernos de él. En previsión para detener a esta amenaza, me he tomado la libertad para inscribirte al torneo para que puedas estar cerca de él. Lo llevarán a un interrogatorio, y luego lo vamos a poner a la pena de muerte sobre el crimen de ser un humano, no podemos tolerar su suciedad en nuestro mundo perfecto..." - Kuyou sonrió de forma perversa mientras reía, luego Keito se inclino ante él para después retirarse de la habitación - "Ah, y Keito..." - él le llamó antes de que saliera.

"¿Si, Señor?" - ella respondió.

"Ten mucho cuidado... puede que parezca un humano. Pero él parece tener conocimiento suficiente como para manipular la energía vital. Considere eso como muy peligroso..." - su jefe le dijo una última advertencia.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

Goku se había levantado con un estiramiento de cuerpo y luego se dispuso a arreglarse para comenzar otro día, pero este no era cualquier otro día en la academia, este día era especial ya que se llevaría a cabo el 1° torneo de artes marciales de la Academia Yokai. El saltó de su cama y fue a su ropero para buscar su clásico dogi naranja con azul con el símbolo de la tortuga (un regalo traído por su nieta en el capiutlo anterior). Hablando de ello, Pan había regresado al mundo humano el día después de su cumpleaños, obviamente se dieron una buena despedida y el Saiyajin le prometió a su nieta que los visitaría cuando pueda. Luego de unos minutos Goku salió de su habitación seguido del edificio donde pudo encontrarse con una multitud de chicos entusiasmados por el evento mientras que otros aclamaban al pelinegro.

"¡Ve por ellos Goku, enorgullecemos!" - el líder de la residencia de los varones animó y Goku le correspondió con su típica sonrisa.

Luego otro chico apoyó - "Si hombre, algunos de nosotros pusimos nuestro dinero en las apuestas. Puse los ahorros de mi vida en ti así que no nos decepciones por favor" - le dijo con las manos juntas en señal como si estuviera rezando por su vida junto a otros compañeros que hicieron lo mismo que +el - "Pero como se que pudiste vencer a un matón como Saizou, tengo la seguridad de que ganarás" - ahora le dijo con mucha confianza.

"Pfff, si, él va a vencer a todos a excepción de la chica vampiro, Moka Akashiya. Siento decirte esto pero tu suerte está en su contra, ya sea si peleas contra Haiji o Moka, las peleas te serán reñidas" - dijo un chico ahora si habiendo uno escéptico.

"¡Si como no!, ¿tienes idea de con quien estás hablando?. El venció facilmente a Saizou, incluso se enfrentó a nuestro presidente de la clase y a sus dos lacayos, 3 contra 1"

"Amigos, amigos. Se que hay un montón de luchadores buenos, pero les aseguro que ganaré esto, por ustedes" - el Saiyajin les dijo con el pulgar arriba. Y así las ovaciones llegaban de un compañero a otro, todos animando a la misma persona, luego de unos momentos Goku llegó al gimnasio de la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo las preliminares dle torneo y ahí se encontró con Moka, Kurumu y Yukari quienes lo esperaban impacientemente.

"Hola chicas" - les saludó con la mano y ellas sonrieron al verlo.

"¡Goku!" - la primera en saludar fue la peli azul con las grandes tetas y le dio un abrazo cariñoso - "¡Oh mi querido destinado, estoy segura que ganarás este torneo, por mi amor, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras lo sofocaba en su busto. Tanto los chicos como las chicas presentes sentían celos porque ya quisieran estar en el lugar de él o ella, respectivamente hablando de ambos géneros.

_"C-claro que si, Kurumu-san pero... ¿me puedes dejar respirar?" _\- preguntó el Saiyajin con una voz casi audible debido al abraso de la Succubo.

"Si, claro" - ella accedió y dejó libre a su amado pero aún no terminaba de seducirlo - "¿Sabes, Goku-kun? Quiero darte tu amuleto de la suerte para que salgas victorioso"

"¿En serio?" - el levantó una ceja de intriga - "Pues quiero verlo" - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Kurumu sonrió maliciosamente - "Está bien, pero cierra los ojos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es un regalo especial que solo se le da alguien con los ojos cerrados, para conservar la sorpresa" - Kurumu mintió pero tenía que convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

"Ok, si tu lo dices" - entonces el Saiyajin cerró los ojos esperando a su amuleto de la suerte.

_"Ya te tengo..." - _pensó la peli azul con un brillo en los ojos y se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse al peli negro con el fin de plantarle un beso en los labios, sin embargo su plan se vino para abajo cuando cierta cubeta le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Tu, senos de vaca. Ni creas que te permitiré hacer eso a Goku-kun!" - Yukari le reprochó con suma molestia.

Kurumu gruñó y se dirigía a niña - "Tu, pequeña imbe..." - estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero luego sus piernas fuero congeladas. Ella ya sabía quien era la responsable - "Tú..." - ella apuntó a Mizore quien estaba oculta en un árbol - "Idiota... ¿que crees que haces interponiendo en mi romance?"

"Si veo, que intentes hacer eso una vez más hacia mi hombre... Te congelaré... y te mataré" - declaró la mujer de nieve con una mirada más fría que su temperatura corporal. Si alguien besará a Goku, esa será ella.

"¿TÚ hombre?" - preguntó Kurumu mientras se liberaba de su prisión de hielo - "Sobre mi cadáver, acosadora" - dijo mientras mostraba sus uñas filosas, Mizore hizo lo mismo convirtiendo su mano en una cuchilla de hielo. Esto si que era un espectáculo aun más emocionante que el torneo mismo.

"Je je je" - Goku rió de manera nerviosa ante la escena de sus amigas, si que eran extrañas y no solo porque sean yokais. Luego Moka se acercó al Saiyajin para hablar con él - "Oh, hola Moka-san" - el sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

"A pesar de que mi otra yo será la que luchará en este torneo, voy a apoyarte a todo momento. Buena suerte, Goku-kun" - la chica pelirrosa le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, luego dirigió su mano hacia su rosario y lo retiró para que se transformara. En cuestión de segundos una cabellera plateada surgió acompañado de un par de orbes rojos miraron a Goku.

**"Espero verte en la finales" **\- dijo Inner Moka con una mirada severa e intimadante pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar, completamente, al Saiyajin.

"Yo también lo espero Moka-san. Te deseo suerte" - Goku le apoyó con su sonrisa, de hecho, su amiga vampiro se ha vuelto fuerte últimamente y eso se debe al entrenamiento que le ha estado proporcionando en los últimos meses. Prácticamente ya puede dominar el ki y para ser muy orgullosa, aprendió rápidamente como una noble luchadora. No podría estar más orgulloso de ella.

Inner Moka solo frunció el ceño antes de voltear y caminar hacia otro lado - **_"La eliminación de Goku será mi privilegio. Nadie más se llevará esa victoria mientras viva" _**\- a pesar de que la vampiresa tenía un afecto hacia el pelinegro, lo cierto es que todavía faltaba ajustar cuentas con él. Y ahora que ha estado practicando el control del ki, es probable que salga victoriosa en este torneo.

En fin, ignorando todo eso. En ese momento las preliminares del torneo se llevaron a cabo donde participaron 32 estudiantes de la academia y al final terminaron clasificando 8 finalistas y como era de esperarse, Goku y Moka forman parte de esos finalistas junto con Saizou, Haiji, Keito, un sujeto llamado Chopper Rikiishi y otros dos concursantes que no tienen tanta importancia. **(1)**

Ahora que las preliminares se llevaron a cabo, todos se reunieron en la parte posterior del edificio donde había una ring hecho de marmol donde se llevaría a cabo las finales.

El primer combate será; Son Goku vs. Saizou Komiya:

Ambos concursantes se subieron al ring para comenzar con la pelea, pero no sin antes una pequeña conversación.

"Ah, hola Saizou. Ha pasado tiempo" - el Saiyajin se presentó con su típica sonrisa pero el joven rebelde no estaba tan contento que digamos.

"Eh esperado mucho tiempo por esto Son Goku. Ahora cobraré mi venganza por lo que me hiciste la otra vez" - declaró mientras se transformaba en su forma orco - "¡Estoy listo!"

De hecho, en este torneo no había restricción con respecto a mostrar las verdaderas formas de los concursantes, por lo tanto podían pelear como quisieran (por algo Inner Moka tuvo permitido participar estando en su verdadera forma). Pero eso si, no se permitía matar durante la pelea. Básicamente son casi las mismas reglas que en el torneo del mundo humano.

_"Vaya, aun sigue molesto conmigo cuando nos conocimos. En fin, al menos trataré de contenerme para no lastimarlo tanto" _\- pensó Goku mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

"¡Que comience el combate!" - declaró el arbitro que narraba todo lo que ocurría.

Saizou fue el primer en lanzarse al combate, fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía e intentó golpear al pelinegro con su puño pero por desgracia es nunca ocurrió ya que en un instante solo hizo contacto con una imagen de ilusión.

"Wow, ¿vieron eso?" - preguntó Kurumu sorprendida. Las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

"Goku es tan rápido..." - comentó Mizore mientras que Inner Moka se mantenía a distancia apoyada contra la pared mientras observaba detenidamente la pelea, al parecer va a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

\- "¿Q-Qué? ¿Donde esta?"

"Aquí" - dijo el Saiyajin estando del otro lado y el orco apenas se dio cuenta.

"¡No te escaparás!" - intentó dar otro golpe pero este también resultó lo mismo que lo anterior.

"Yu-ju, ahora estoy aquí" - comentó nuevamente con una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Eres un...!" - Saizou intentó dar una patada pero Goku lo esquivó de un salto, pero el orco no había terminado porque aprovechando que estaba en el aire intentó atraparlo con su lengua pero el Saiyajin fue más astuto y esquivó la lengua con un doble blackflip.

"Vaya, yo pensé que habrías mejorado con tu manera de pelear, pero me doy cuenta de que sigues con ataques tan simples" - criticó Goku y eso causó que el orco se encabronara.

"¡¿Que dijiste sobre mi?! ¡Ahora si sacaste boleto!" - gritó Komiya mientras iba a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Creo que es hora terminar esto" _\- pensó Goku mientras se ponía en guardia para contrarrestar el ataque de su rival. Tenía una técnica básica bajo la manga que no ha usado desde su infancia, pero era lo suficiente para ganar la pelea

"¡Recibe esto!" - El orco levantó su puño para tratar de golpearlo y entonces el Saiyajin se dispuso a contraatacar.

**"¡Jan-Ken-Rock!" **\- el detuvo el puño de Saizou con el suyo y ambos quedaron conectados simultáneamente - **"¡Piedra...!"**

"¿Pero qué...?" - antes de que el orco pudiera reaccionar, el recibió el segundo movimiento de su oponente.

**"¡Tijeras...!" **\- Goku ahora con su otra mano libre, le picó los ojos a Saizou y este gimió del dolor ya que no esperaba ese movimiento.

**"¡Papel!" **\- por último, con la palma de su mano, Goku le propisió un golpe en el rostro de Saizou y este terminó volando hasta salir del escenario. El orco se cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral con la frente roja debido al golpe. **(2)**

"¡Fuera!" - exclamó el arbitro señalando a Komiya y ahora se dirigió al Saiyajin - "¡El ganador es Son Goku!" - la multitud de estudiantes gritaron de la emoción por el asombroso combate que acaban de ver. Goku simplemente sonrió con la mano en la nuca y se bajó del ring.

"¡Ese es mi hombre!" - Kurumu chilló con mucho orgullo y con corazones en sus ojos. Definitivamente había puesto un buen ojo con el Saiyajin.

"¡Desu, definitivamente es muy fuerte, desu!" - Yukari añadió con los mismos sentimientos. Mizore por otro lado, no expresaba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como las otras dos, pero por dentro no podía sentirse más excitada debido a la fuerza que poseía su amor.

_**"Hmpf, no lo hizo nada mal" **_\- pensó la peli plateada sin tanta emoción pero reconocía la habilidad del hombre-mono y tenía ganas de comprobarlo por su cuenta, pero estaba a solo tres peleas de pelear contra él, osea, que se enfrentarán en la final. Perfecto para ella.

El Segundo combate será: Moka Akashiya vs. Keito:

Las mencionadas chicas se subieron al ring para dar inicio con la segunda ronda del torneo.

"Que bien, ahora es el turno de Moka-san" - murmuró Goku ya que estaba emocionado con la pelea de su amiga - "¡VAMOS MOKA, GANA. PUEDES HACERLO!" - Goku le dio porras con la intención de animarla.

_**"Baka..."** _\- pensó la vampiresa ignorando los comentarios del Saiyajin y tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro. No necesitaba suerte, ella tiene habilidad y con eso bastaba.

"Ku ku, parece que tienes un admirador, ¿verdad Moka?" - preguntó la peli purpura con tono burlona.

**"¡Callate y ponte en guardia!"** \- ordenó Moka mientras ponía una pose para pelear. Tanto Moka como Keito se miraron una a la otra, tratando de intimidar como era de esperarse. Sin perder más el tiempo, Keito fue la primera en moverse; ella se tambaleó hacia adelante utilizando su flexibilidad y acrobacias para cerrar distancia y aterrizar para dar un golpe en el pecho de Moka pero ella no se quedó atrás y se desplazó para quedarse en la espalda de la peli purpura. Al ver la oportunidad, Moka intentó propiciar una fuerte patada para sacarla fuera del ring, sin embargo su ataque fue bloqueado por Keito y a la vez ella le roció con la seda de tela de araña. Después Keito se transformó en su forma yokai que consistía nada y nada menos que una araña humanoide. Goku miró con preocupación esto ya que la oponente de Moka tenía trucos bajo su manga, pero todavía estaba seguro de que la vampiresa ganaría porque ella tiene algo que la mujer araño no tiene. La pelea todavía continuo ya que Moka luchaba para liberarse de la telaraña, pero su ira y frutración no le permitían liberarse de la pegajosa trampa y eso le hacía gracia a Keito quien se acercaba lentamente a ella, solo bastaba darle una dosis de veneno con su mordida y comerla viva.

"Eres mía... Akashiya Moka. Y una vez que termine contigo, el siguiente será Son Goku" - ella dijo mientras lamía sus mandíbulas sonando algo depravada. Tras decir eso, los ojos la peli plateada se abrieron en shock pero luego cambió su mirada a una de furia hacia la araña y luego se liberó de la telaraña con un poder devastador dejando a los presentes impresionados. Incluso el Saiyajin se impresionó con esto, el ki de Moka aumentó en un santiamén - "¡Imposible, nadie puede liberarse de telaraña!" - exclamó Keito en shock. Con un gruñido, la mujer peli purpura disparó otra tela de araña y este terminó en la mano izquierda de Inner Moka. Sin embargo esta vez no inmutó ante el ataque, hasta sonrió y comenzó a recitar un canto que le enseñó su madre hace mucho tiempo.

**"Halar el hilo...halar el hilo... halar el hilo..." - **Moka repitió una y otra vez la misma frase mientras enredaba la telaraña de su mano y con ello arrastrando a la dueña de este, Keito comenzó a entrar en pánico e intentó liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su propia técnica estaba siendo usada en su contra. Luego de unos segundos finalmente llegó un punto de la vampiresa tuvo a su oponente donde la quería.

"¡No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando. Soy parte de la Comisión de Seguridad de la Academia!" - Keito gritó.

"Que decepcionante..." - murmuró Kuyou mientras observaba la pelea a distancia, ya sabía el destino que le aguardaba su secuaz.

**"¡Reconoce tu lugar!" **\- exclamó Moka mientras tiraba la telaraña dejando a Keito suspendida en el aire para después darle una super patada mandandola lejos de la plataforma.

"¡Fuera. La ganadera es Moka Akashiya!" - exclamó el arbitro pero la mencionada ganadora no dijo nada al respecto y se bajó de la plataforma ignorando todos los comentarios positivos que recibía a medida que caminaba.

_"Moka peló bien, estoy orgullosa de ella" _\- pensó Goku con una sonrisa y luego se acercó - "¡Oye Moka-san, felicidades por tu victoria!" - el le dijo con su típica sonrisa pero la vampiresa pasó de largo dejando confundido al Saiyajin.

**"Ahora tu serás mi presa, Son Goku. Más te vale que no pierdas en la siguiente ronda, o te mataré. ¿Entiendes?" **\- Inner Moka le amenazó mientras le fulminaba con los orbes rojos de sus ojos.

"E-Esta bien" - Goku captó su mensaje con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Vaya, pero que carácter. Luego pasaron los restantes dos combates; Haiji terminó ganando su combate con algo de facilidad mientras que el susodicho Chopper Rikiishi, también ganó su respectiva pelea. Ahora estaban en la fase de las semifinales.

El quinto combate será: Son Goku vs. Haiji Miyamoto.

Los dos mejores peleadores varones de la academia estaba nuevamente cara a cara, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros. El publico estaba eufórico porque a partir de aquí las peleas serían más emocionante. A distancia, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore estaban animando a la misma persona de quien estaban enamoradas.

"¡Ve por él, Goku! - todos gritaron mientras que Yukari añadió un comentario - "¡Dale un tunda a ese loliconero pervertido, desu!"

Haiji sonrió y le dio un guiño a la bruja quien se estremeció y se escondió detrás de Mizore para después enseñarle la lengua en señal de desprecio. Pero luego cambió su mirada a una serie y se dirigió al Saiyajin pero fue recibido con una sonrisa del pelinegro y le extendió la mano.

"Me da gusto volver a verte, Haiji-san. Por lo que veo, has mejorado un poco desde nuestro primer encuentro. Ese se debe a tu espíritu como peleador de artes marciales, ¿no es así?. Bueno, espero un combate digno de tu parte" - con su típica sonrisa de su familia.

"Así es Son y es un honor volver a encontrarnos en un ring. Espera a ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento después de estos meses, ya verás que no soy el mismo Haiji del día de club de actitivades. Te deseo suerte" - dijo Haiji mientras estrechaba su mano para después inclinarse en señal de reverencia. Goku se puso en la clásica pose de la tortuga mientras que Haiji el de la grulla.

Haiji fue el primero en atacar, comenzó con un desplazamiento en tierra y después dio un salto mientras preparaba una patada aérea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, Goku nuevamente se había desvanecida de la misma forma que antes dejando a todos confusos.

"Que rayos...?" - antes de que Haiji reaccionar, el Saiyajin nuevamente había aparecido y le devolvió el ataque que el iba a hacer, el lider del club de karate apenas pudo bloquear el ataque pero aún así el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este se deslizara a pie hasta al borde del ring, se tambaleó por unos segundos pero pudo entrar nuevamente en la plataforma - "¿Como... hiciste eso?"

"Facil, solo me moví y te ataque. Me sorprende que aun te sorprendas por esto Haiji-san" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa - "Aun con tu entrenamiento, la diferencia de nuestras habilidades sigue siendo notable" - tras decir eso, Haiji se estremeció y comenzó con el siguiente ataque, con su velocidad se desplazó hasta el peli negro y comenzó con una ráfaga de golpes que fácilmente eran evadidos por Goku; puño tras puño y patada tras patada, ninguno de ellos hizo contacto con su cuerpo ni por un milímetro.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Solo te vas a mover? ¿No vas a luchar?" - inquirió Miyamoto y el Saiyajin solo sonrió sin decir nada al respecto - "Bien, ya que no vas a atacar, permítime mostrarte una técnica especial" - Haiji dio un paso atrás, recogiendo su Ki como el viento cambió en torno a los combatientes, ya que centraba su poder en su puño del cuervo tengu. El Saiyajin solamente miraba a ver la técnica que su oponente estaba preparando su rival, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que estar en guardia por si acaso. En ese momento, Haiji se lanzó con su brazo derecha hacia la cara de inquebrantable de Goku y en un instante detuvo el puño con su mano, absorbiendo a su vez los vientos fuertes del puño perforador. Esto sorprendió a Haiji en extremo ya que su oponente en lugar de esquivar el ataque, o desviarlo, Goku simplemente lo detuvo con su mano en su totalidad sin mostrar algún signo de dolor.

"¿Que demonios? ¡Nadie había podido detener mi técnica especial antes. ¿Que clase de monstruos eres, Son?!" - Haiji exclamó mientras intentaba forcejear su mano con la de Goku pero era inútil. Moka por otro lado, ella sonreía de satisfacción mientras seguía observando. Luego Goku dio un rodillazo en el estomago del lider del club de karate con total versatilidad. Una vez más, como en su mástil anterior, el viento se había eliminado de él, así de simple. Haiji intentó transformarse en su verdadera forma pero no pudo ya que el daño que tenía era mucho y le impedía hacerlo. Los otros miembros del club miraron con horror el mal momento que tenía su capitán, con un solo golpe se quedó aturdido. El peli gris con mucho esfuerzo, se puso nuevamente de pie.

_"Aún con este entrenamiento... no es suficiente... Incluso si pudiera transformarme, dudo mucho que tenga alguna posibilidad de mantenerme al margen con Goku, y mucho menos ganarle. Pero aun así... con un solo golpe... me dejó casi fuer a de combate... ¿Pero qué es el?" - _pensó mientras sostenía su abdomen con su mano y se preguntaba que debía hacer - _"Esta pelea... todavía no ha terminado"_

Haiji se quedó pensando en todas las posibilidades para atacar a Goku y hasta ahora todas iban a resultar en lo mismo. Se espera a que la última hipótesis pudiera servir de algo, bueno, era hora o nunca. Se concentró para realizar una técnica bastante familiar que consistía en cruzar los brazos en forma de "X". Antes de que alguien dijera algo, otras tres copias aparecieron junto al original haciando un total de cuatro.

_"Wow, esa es la técnica de Multi Forma igual al de Ten Shin Han" _\- pensó el Saiyajin asombrado, ya decía el que esa pose se le hacía familiar ya que lo había visto antes, sin emncionar que el también lo había usado esa técncia en algunas ocasiones. Los cuatro Haijis se posicionaron en cada esquina y emprendieron vuelo; mostrando otra de sus habilidades, el vuelo. Se sintió un poco más confiado ya que se ganó la mirada de asombro del publico, pero seguía perturbado por la mirada tranquila que todavía conservaba el Saiyajin. Es más, le estaba sonriendo como si fuese lo más normal que había visto.

_"Hay algo que encaja bien... el no muestra algún signo de temor o asombro como todos. ¿Pero que le pasa? O él está disfrutando esto, o yo soy el que tengo problemas. Bueno, no importa... esta es mi última oportunidad" -_ Haijipensó mientras recogía los restos de su energía para realizar su siguiente ataque, el levantó su dedo indice y sus tres clones imitaron lo mismo. Goku sonrió, ya que el sabía de antemano lo que intentaba hacer y estaba más que listo.

**"¡Dodonpa!" **\- los Haiji's gritaron mientras disparaban múltiples rayos amarillos de sus dedos y se fijaron en un solo objetivo. Sin embargo, a pocos centímetros de acercarse, Goku inmediatamente esquivó el ataque volando hacia arriba poniéndose a la misma altura que Haiji. Los ojos del tengu se abrieron en shock y consternación.

"¡¿También sabe volar!? ¡Mierda!" - exclamó Haiji impactado, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Saiyajin se acercó a el y le propició una patada que lo mandó a volar, lo mismo hizo con los otros tres clones y los mandó a diferentes direcciones. Haiji se estrelló contra el suelo, seguido de sus copias, debido a su última técnica y los daños recibidos, el líder del club de karate ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir combatiendo, sin mencionar que ya estaba fuera del ring.

"¡Fuera. El ganador del combate es Son Goku!" - exclamó el arbitro mientras señalaba al ganador quien aterrizaba nuevamente en tierra y se acercó al perdedor.

"Me has derrotado otra vez Son Goku. Realmente has demostrado ser un guerrero digno y muy superior... me inclino ante ti" - Haiji declaró mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. A pesar de haber perdido, lo reconoció con la frente en alto y no podía discutir con nada, nuevamente lo habían vencido de una forma honesta como así debía ser las cosas.

"Vamos Haiji, no necesitas ser tan formal. Tu también peleaste bien, mejor que la ves pasada a decir verdad. Tus técnicas son impresionantes pero necesitas estrategia para usarlas en el momento adecuado: Tu cuerpo se dividió en cuatro partes, por lo tanto tu poder también así que es natural que hayas sido debilitado, el Dodonpa habría sido más efectivo si lo hubieras usado como uno solo. Sin embargo, fue un buen movimiento de tu parte amigo y puedes pedirme la revancha cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?" - Goku le preguntó con su típica sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano, Haiji sonrió y tomó su mano mientras era levantado para ponerse de pie. El publico se emocionó ya que esto fue un verdadero espectaculo de parte de los dos mejores luchadores de la academia, pero el torneo aún no terminaba.

La siguiente pelea de la semifinal se llevó a cabo y se trataba de nada y nada menos que de Moka vs. Chopper Rikiishi: El mencionado Chopper se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio, ojos oscuros, y una cara calmada mostrando felicidad y confianza. Llevaba un chándal y una camisa de ejercicio. Su verdadera apariencia era la de un monstruo troll. La pelea se llevó a cabo y como era de esperarse Moka obtuvo la victoria a los 2 minutos del combate, pese a las diferencias físicas, la vampiresa resultó ser más ágil a la hora de combatir, por eso no tuvo problemas.

Ahora si, llegó el momento de la verdad, la gran final: Son Goku vs. Moka Akashiya.

_**(Nota del Autor: Creo que todos sabemos como terminará esto, pero de todas formas... disfrútenlo *;)*)**_

El Saiyajin y la vampiresa se vieron cara a cara en el centro de la arena, el Saiyajin mostraba su típica sonrisa porque estaba feliz por esta pelea, sin embargo, Inner Moka no mostraba la misma actitud pero si el entusiasmo por dentro.

"Hey Moka-san, te deseo suerte en esta pelea" - Goku dijo mientras ponía su mano en la nuca.

**"¡Yo n****o necesito suerte. Te voy a ganar de forma definitiva aquí y ahora. Te voy a mostrar tu lugar!" - **Moka declaró mientras se preparaba. Su orgullo era muy terco pero estaba consiente de que este encuentro no sería nada facil. Anteriormente había visto todas sus peleas desde que comenzó el año en la Academia Yokai y hasta ahora no había mostrado todo su potencial, pero eso va a cambiar.

"Lo siento por desilusionarte Moka-san, pero te aseguro de que no podrás contra mi" - Goku le dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, es algo que ya le había dicho hace tiempo atrás y era cierto, no importaba que tanto ella había entrenado, las diferencias de poderes son incalculables.

**(Nota del Autor: Ver el final del Capitulo 1 por si quieren saber en que momento pasó eso)**

"¡VAMOS GOKU. Convierte en el primer campeón de la escuela!" - exclamó Kurumu con entusiasmo mientras Yukari asistía con su clásico "Desu!"

Mizore seguía chupando su piruleta y luego se la quitó para comentar - "Me gustaría que se quitara la camisa, la camisa es tan sobrevalorada..." - declaró Mizore con frialdad y lujuria en esa frase. En un instante Kurumu y Yukari se quedaron en blanco dejando que sus fantasías pervertidas aparecieran en sus mentes. Por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo con la acosadora.

"¡Que comiencen el combate!" - declaró el arbitro.

El Saiyajin se puso en su clásica pose de la tortuga para que después Moka se lanzara inmediatamente al ataque con una fuerte patada pero Goku la bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo. El ataque continuó como ella lo atacó de un extremo del ring al otro; cada patada parecía hacerse cada vez más potente, incluso Goku podía sentir el impacto de sus golpes.

_"Ella está poniendo mucho de su Ki en cada uno de sus ataques. No creo que deba seguir con eso, ya que podría ser peligroso..." _\- pensó Goku seriamente mientra seguía bloqueando los ataques de su amiga.

Los ataques continuaron pero Moka no mostraba algún signo de agotamiento ya que los golpes se intensificaron. Al darse cuenta de una abertura en la pose de Goku fue por ella, teniendo la guardia baja y suprimiendo su poder un poco; se las arreglo para conseguir una patada en el cuello, mientras volaba hacia el otro extremo de la arena. Goku se contuvo en sus manos y se volcó de nuevo en el aire para ponerse de pie frente a ella.

_"No debo subestimarla tampoco. Ella es bastante potente a diferencia de su personalidad externa. Pero supongo que debí esperarlo ya que Moka ha mejorado mucho en estas últimas semanas..." _\- pensó el Saiyajin mientras se quebraba su cuello mientras daba vueltas a su brazo para después ponerse en la ponerse en posición de combate. El publico se sentía eufórico por el espectáculo presente, esto se ponía cada vez más intenso.

_**"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué solo está a la defensiva? ¿Se estará burlando de mi?" **_\- Inner Moka apretó los dientes mientras su ira aumentaba y entonces comenzó con la siguiente rafaga de golpes y patadas, y nuevamente Goku los bloqueaba sin problema - _**"Yo estoy dando mi esfuerzo y el no está haciendo prácticamente nada. He visto como peleaba antes, se que hay más... ¿Este es el poder de un Saiyajin?"**_

_"Pues... algo así, quien sabe... no se lo que estoy haciendo ji ji ji..." - _Goku cortó sus pensamientos mientras se reía entre dientes, su mente era muy tranquila por lo que podía disfrutar la pelea. Moka por otro lado, su mente no estaba tan relajada ya que el peli negro ni se molestaba en pelear en serio y eso la alteraba mucho, varias gotas de sudor recorrían su cabeza (tanto literal como metafóricamente). Ella estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sus orbes rojos se mantenían al Saiyajin.

**"Para ser un tonto, tu velocidad es impresionante... ¡Pero no puedes huir para siempre!" - **Moka gritó mientras reaunudaba el ataque, o por lo menos para la multitud, la ofensiva. Y nuevamente la rituna se repitió por tercera vez, ella atacaba y él bloqueaba pero sin que él flanqueara en ningún momento, Goku en un momento, se llegó a reír - **"¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿No vas a luchar?" **\- inquirió severamente con rabia mientras intentaba darle otra patada pero esta fue detenida por la mano del peli negro quien la mantuvo inmóvil.

"Tienes patadas poderosas, pero algo lentas. Debes tratar de usar los puños de vez en cuando" - Goku le sermoneó con una sonrisa mientras Moka se las arregló para recoger su pierna hacia atrás y apartarse un poco lejos de él. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en él, tratando de detectar alguna debilidad y justo cuando pensaba haber visto uno, intentó dar un golpe pero lamentablemente su puño se fue de su rostro fallando una vez más. Ella apretó los dientes, pero luego cambió esa expresión por una sonrisa ya que ahora se le ocurrió un nuevo plan, una nueva técnica que aprendió casualmente de su propio oponente que le serviría para esta ocasión. Inmediatamente se volcó hacia atrás y juntó sus manos mientras las ponía cerca de sus caderas, esto confundió a Goku por primera vez.

_"¿Pero que va a hacer?" - _no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que Inner Moka habló otra vez.

**"No me subestimes, Son Goku... yo también aprendo de mis batallas. ¡Ahora sabrás tu lugar!. Kaaaaa... Meeeee..." **\- Moka comenzó a recitar la técnica más conocida de todas mientras se concentraba lo más fuerte como podía - **"Haaaaaa... Meeeeee..." - **Una esfera de Energía color azul se formó en la palma de sus manos

_"¡Wow, pero si eso es...!" _\- pensó Goku con los ojos abiertos por lo que estaba viendo pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la situación ya que la peli plateada prosiguió con la técnica.

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- ella expulsó una ráfaga de energía azul que se dirigía a Goku. Esta acción dejó impactados al publico en general ya que Moka había imitado una de los mejores técnicas de Goku, aunque claro, casi todos los estudiantes no sabían ese dato. El Saiyajin por otro lado, estaba impresionado por la técnica que acaba de lanzar su amiga, no podía sentirse más orgulloso ahora mismo. Sin embargo, la ola de energía que produjo era algo débil a comparación de lo que él suele hacer, por lo tanto bloquear el ataque no le será difícil. Con una de sus manos repelió el Kamehameha y lo desvió hasta chocar con una árbol cercano.

"¡Wow Moka, eso fue impresionante!" - exclamó Goku muy entusiasmado. Al parecer dominó la técnica que aprendió de su maestro en menos tiempo de lo que imaginó.

**"¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿Cómo... hiciste eso?!" **\- Inner Moka preguntó en shock, con una sola mano el peli negro repelió la mejor técnica que pudo aprender en meses.

Goku seguía sonriendo - "Fue fantástico, lo digo en serio. Aprendes muy rápido. Sin embargo..." - en un instante cambió su expresión a una más seria - "Creo que es momento de terminar esto"

**"¿Qué dices?"**

Antes de que pudiera comprender, el Saiyajin decidió atacar por primera vez; poniéndose en una posición específica el concentró su propio Ki y la juntó en la palma de su mano, luego Goku expulsó una ráfaga de viento que golpeó a lo lejos a Inner Moka y ella no pudo contra el poderoso viento y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio hasta salir volando fuera de la plataforma y estrellarse contra un árbol para después caer en el suelo. Ella jadeó por el impacto y quedó casi sin aliento por lo que acaba de pasar. **(3)**

La multitud se quedó en blanco en un instante; por primera vez fueron testigo de la derrota del poderoso vampiro Clase-S contra alguien que ni siquiera se había transformado. Esto si que fue un gran impacto para la Academia Yokai.

"¡Fuera!" - exclamó el arbitro por última vez mientras señalaba a la peli plateada y luego se acercó al Saiyajin - "¡Damas y Caballeros, tenemos al ganador del primer torneo de la Academia Yokai. Son Goku!" - él anunció mientras levantaba el brazo del mencionado Saiyajin.

"¡Yo gané!" - exclamó Goku muy feliz de su victoria. Nuevamente había ganado un torneo después de tanto tiempo. **(4) **Mientras tanto el publico estalló de felicidad hacia el ganador, muchos estaban festejando pero hubo que otros no tanto.

"Oh, sorprendente... en realidad lo logró. ¡Pudo vencer a Haiji y a Moka. Increible!" - exclamó un estudiante masculino.

"¡Soy rico, soy rico. Aposté toda a Goku y ahora soy rico!" - exclamó otro estudiante mientras lloraba de felicidad ya que ganó en todas las apuestas.

"Esta fuerte y encantador... ¿Ustedes creen que un hombre como él se case con un chica como yo?" - preguntó una estudiante femenina con ensueño y algunas otras chicas pensaban lo mismo.

_**"No puedo creerlo... ¿perdí... tan fácil?" **\- _pensó Inner Moka con la mirada aturdida mientras se mantenía de rodillas. No podía creerlo, su raza era de las especies más fuertes en el mundo Yokai pero este día, esa afirmación se vino para el fondo. Su orgullo de vampiro estaba herido debido a esta derrota tan fácil, ¿que hizo mal?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando una mano apareció frente a ella, Moka levantó la vista solo para ver a un sonriente Goku extendiéndole la mano.

"Hey Moka-san, peleaste muy bien. Eres una de la mejores peleadoras que me he enfrentando y te felicito por eso, ya que pudiste durar lo suficiente para entretenerme. Y no solo eso, aprendiste a usar el Kamehameha pero puedes mejorarla aun más para la próxima" - Goku le elogió mientras sonreía calidamente mientras sacaba el rosario - "Sin resentimientos, ¿Verdad Moka?"

**"Hmpf..." **\- ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras arrebató el rosario de su mano para después alejarse de él lo más lejos posible. Goku se quedó confundido por su reacción, bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba a que al menos reaccionara igual que Haiji pero esto no cumplió sus expectativas, tal vez hablaría con ella más tarde. Ingnorando eso, el Saiyajin siguió recibiendo los comentarios positivos de sus admiradores y luego, llegaron sus otras amigas.

"¡Así se hace Goku, YA-HOO!" - la Succubus gritó mientras chillaba como niña de 8 años y abrazaba a su amado sofocandolo con sus pechos copa D en un intento de respiras. Luego Yukari lo abrazó de su pierna

"¡Goku, lo hiciste muy bien. Desu!" - comentó la la brujita loli con mucha felicidad.

"Yo sabía que ibas a ganar, ninguno de ellos tenía oportunidad contra ti... - Mizore también apareció en escena y abrazó a su "novio" por la espalda - "Ahora vamos a hacer unos bebés. ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?" - la mujer de nieve sonrió ligeramente con su proposición. Antes de que Goku pudiera responder, alguien tiró de él y fue jalado lejos de las tres chicas, se trataba de Moka (la de cabello rosado), quien trataba de protegerlo.

"¡Moka-san!" - Goku sonrió y Moka hizo lo mismo.

"Goku-kun... peleaste de maravilla... Te felicito" - dijo la vampiro con un tierna sonrisa felicitándolo por su triunfo contra su otra personalidad. Luego fijó su mirada con la del Saiyajin - "Goku..."

"¿Si, Moka?" - se preguntaba que quería, luego vio como ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Obviamente ya sabía a que llevaba esto, el dejó libre se cuello para dejar que ella clavara sus colmillos en él.

_***Capuchuuuuu!* **_\- ella succionó de su sangre abasteciendo el hambre que se apoderaba de ella pero no calculó el tiempo necesario ya que se quedó sumergida en el sabor. Ella se apartó en un instante - "¡Lo siento Goku, estaba tan sedienta y pues yo...!" - la peli rosada intentó explicarse pero su amigo lo tomó bien.

"Está bien Moka-san, recuerda que tienes mi permiso cada vez que quieras" - dijo con tanta tranquilidad - "Supongo que las peleas te dejaron muy hambrienta, ¿verdad?" - el bromeó y su amiga asintió tímidamente con un rubor en su rostro. Kurumu por otro lado, no tomó esto tan bien.

"¡Sabes bien que simplemente no puedes tomar a Goku como tu caja de jugo personal. Un día de estos lo dejarás completamente seco!" - regañó Kurumu mientras agarraba al Saiyajin del brazo mientras que Moka del otro como las dos comenzaron a tirar con fuerza, Yukari y Mizore no se quedaron atrás y se unieron al revoltijo con el fin de ganarse al chico con cola de mono.

_"Hoy fue un gran día..." _\- pensó Goku sonriente ignorando la pelea sus amigas, este día quedaría recordado para el historial de la Academia Yokai y también otro éxito en su larga vida de guerrero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kuyou y el resto de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, o mejor conocidos como la policía de estudiantes comenzaron con sus redadas y se hacían cumplir una dura represión en la mayoría de los clubes de la escuela con el fin de inspirar miedo y obligar a todos los estudiantes a cumplir con sus leyes. Desde la oscuridad, el líder comenzó a dar ordenes a sus secuaces con su orden fatídico.

"Arresten a Son Goku bajo la sospecha de ser un ser humano y tráiganmelo hacia mi. Si no puede demostrar que no es un ser humano, será ejecutado. Arresten a sus otros amigos también. Ya tienen una orden, así que vayan..." - declaró el rubio con malicia en su voz mientras sus subordinados asentían con la cabeza - _"Tu puedes ser fuerte... pero no más fuerte que yo, escoria humana"_

Volviendo con el grupo principal, la celebración continuó bien hasta la noche, Goku y sus amigos de la escuela festejaban por el acontecimiento del día de hoy, y el Saiyajin consumiendo grandes cantidades alimentos sin cesar. Nada estaba saliendo mal, todos celebraban por igual, incluso la Moka exterior se divertía a pesar que su personalidad interna fuese derrotada, y hablando de ella, estaba luchando internamente con diversas emociones y no se estaba divirtiendo tanto, pero por otro lado no podía dejar ese sentimiento de admiración que tenía hacia el Saiyajin.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**

* * *

**Y... con eso amigos míos concluye el capitulo de hoy, ¿que les pareció?. Sinceramente me quedó bien pero todo depende de ustedes y sus comentarios.**

**Espero que esto haya cumplido las expectativas ya que me tomó tiempo realizar este capitulo. Para serles sincero ya quería comenzar con el pequeño arco de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, pero recordé esto del torneo y pues decidí cambiar de opinión.**

**Lo bueno ya se está acercando y esten atentos al siguiente capitulo :D**

* * *

_**(1) - Si se preguntaron, ¿quien es Chopper Rikiishi?. Es un personaje que sale en el manga, un personaje que tuve que tomar por adelantado para adaptarlo a este capitulo).**_

_**(2) - El "****Jan-Ken-Rock!" es una técnica clásica de Goku y uno de los primeros en toda la serie. Traducido al español sería "Piedra, Papel y Tijeras", un juego que todos deben conocer en la vida real.**_

_**(3) - Por si no lo sabían, Moka aprendió a usar el ki como parte del entrenamiento que Goku le prometió en el capitulo 4 de la historia. El de "Club de Fans vs. Saiyajin" si es que no lo recuerdan. Y lo decidí de esa forma ya que la mayoria de Crossovers que conozco, otros personajes aprenden a usar el Ki igual que nuestros amigos de DB.**_

_**(4) - ¿Por qué la pelea de Goku y Moka terminó así?. Fácil, todos sabemos que Goku no le pegaría a alguien que fuese más débil que él (si es que de los buenos) y mucho menos a sus amigos quienes aprecia mucho. Así que decidí que esta pelea terminase de la forma menos violenta posible.**_

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku (Supressed): 5,000**

**Moka: 80 - Inner Moka: 200 (Tras usar el Ki)**

**Haiji Mijamoto: 130**

**Keito: 30 - Forma Araña: 45**

* * *

**Y con esto me despido amigos, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización y ustedes ya saben que hacer. La caja de reviews está disponible por si quieren saber algo al respecto.**

**Se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**


	11. La Comisión de Seguridad Publica

**_Holis a todo el mundo, vuelvo aquí para darles un nuevo capitulo de esta excitante historia, bueno, por ahora no es tan "excitante" pero ya me entienden xD_**

**_Bueno, me di cuenta de que mucho de ustedes realmente extrañaban esta historia y los entiendo muy bien. Es que no es fácil tener tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura por culpa de los deberes del hombre. Si, se que no es nuevo pero que puedo decir, no les mentiría por nada y tampoco les defraudaría._**

**_En fin, volviendo al tema de la historia, me di cuenta de que realmente extrañaban ver más y me di cuenta con los comentario que recibí en el último capitulo anterior. Recibí 38 reviews llegando a la cantidad de casi 190 reviews hasta el momento. Y pues me dije, ¿188 reviews?. Wow... me imagino que ya llegaremos a los 200 para cuando termine el capitulo y eso que será la primera parte. O_o_**

**_Y bueno, tras ver esto me vi la necesidad de hacer algo que debí haber hecho 10 capítulos atrás, responder los reviews. ¡OJO!, solo me limitaré a responder los del capitulo anterior porque se supongo que llegaran estas mismas cantidades de reviews en cada capitulo que prosiga. El máximo de reviews que he tenido en un solo capitulo es de 35 reviews, para ser exacto en el capitulo 9 (o 8 técnicamente)._**

**_Así que lo siento para todos aquellos que ya habían comentado antes y de que no van a poder recibir respuesta el día de hoy, pero no es demasiado tarde ya que hay mucho por delante._**

* * *

**_Y bueno, a responder se ha dicho:_**

**\- Veizser:** Gracias amigo y es tienes razón, Inner Moka es como una Vegeta Rule 63 XD.

**\- ZeroKaien:** Hey hey hey, todo a su tiempo amigo, primero que nada tendrían que ver de principio a fin las transformaciones de Goku para que el nivel de asombro se aumente igual que en sus fases. ;)

**\- Shagot:** Agradezco tus honores y concuerdo contigo claramente: El personaje Tsukune en si es un tonto, ya sabes, está como algunos protagonistas de esta década, que no tiene ninguna carisma o con una habilidad especial y se llevan toda la atención de un harem de chicas lindas que por más que ellas intenten acercarsele, solo se queda con una (y eso si es la primera chica que conoce) y las demás, simplemente las deja en la friendzone o de plano, no las toma en cuenta. Por algo no lo incluí en mi historia, porque me cae gordo ese intento de protagonista y sería peso muerto en mi fic. Y se muy bien que en su manga su relevancia es importante para la historia pero hay que recordar que todo tiene su origen. Definitivamente los protagonistas de los animes de la decada del 2010 necesitan ver más bax ***:v***

En cambio Goku, si les dará el afecto que tanto necesitan en sus vidas, todas por igual. ;)

\- james anderson: Si, si así será

**\- xpegasox:** Hace tiempo había considerado hacer un Xover de Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail, pero aún necesito ver más de la segunda serie ya que apenas lo estoy viendo. Y no es que desconozca de Fairy Tail, al contrario conozco esa franquicia como regla fundamental de los fans del anime, es que necesito saber como son sus características en general; personajes, trama, capítulos, etc. Actualmente estoy leyendo varias historias de estos cruces, donde tienen a Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks como protagonistas y me gustan mucho a decir verdad.

Pero en caso de quiera hacer mi propia versión, lo haría nuevamente con la trama de GT y justamente después de su final donde sería la tercera linea de tiempo alternativa del universo Dragon Ball; el primero es de MLP y el segundo siendo Rosario+Vampire. Por cierto, de todos los ships que he visto me encanta el de Gerza o Erku (GokuXErza), el GokuXMirajane, GohanxErza, GohanxMirajane, GohanxWendy, TrunksxMirajane, etc. Así que estoy considerando tu idea, solo falta tiempo. ;)

**\- Goldran:** Pues muchas gracias amigo ;)

**\- Lozato:** "Oye, tranquilo viejo" y buena esa con la referencia de la ONU. No en serio ¡nadie se mete con las lolis!, excepto yo claro. Y con lo "vas a dejarlo seco un día de estos", es un chiste de la propia serie ya que hay algunas ocasiones que Moka deja a Tsukune deshuesado por chuparle la sangre, eso no le pasaría a Goku ya que como es muy poderoso y aparte, repone energías con la suma cantidad de alimentos que ingiere. Moka tendría que tener un apetito de esa misma magnitud si quisiera dejar al Saiyajin como un cadáver, ok no. Y sobre Kurumu... mmmm, riko, pero todo a su tiempo. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**\- destructorsan:** Bueno amigo, al principio pensaba hacer solo un emparejamiento pero veo que tú y otros quieren más y lo entiendo. Asi que es posible que cambie nuevamente esta idea.

**\- alucard77:** Es bueno verte otra vez amigo del Fanfiction, y no te preocupes con Reviews porque yo hago lo mismo (en tu caso sería para la familia son en Konoha), Y gracias por tu apoyo porque eso siempre me motiva seguir con lo mío amigo.

**\- Core Nakisawa:** Si harem quieres... harem tendrás ***;)***

**\- Broly999:** Gracias Legendario Super Saiyajin999 y en mi opinión no consideraría corto el capitulo, 5000 palabras para mi son cortos capitulos y 20,000 palabras para mi es un capitulo regular ok no. Hablando en serio, sobre Broly, aún no haría su debut en el siguiente capitulo pero si aparecerá pronto. ***;)***

**\- agelacarol79677:** Muchas gracias chica, eres la primera (no de todas mis historias) en comentar mis historias y es bueno saber que haya gustos de ambos géneros. Y con respecto al harem, bueno, como dijo en los dos casos anteriores, tendrás tu Harem como pan recién horneado. ***n_n***

**\- Ssjdios 2:** Bueno amigo, te diré mi opinión con respecto a DB Super:

Como fiel fan de la franquicia puedo decir que la serie va por buen camino, tal vez no sea perfecto por ciertos detalles que se se les van a los creadores pero cumple con el factor importante de cualquier anime, entretener a las masas. La trama me entretiene en algunos casos ya que en las primeras dos sagas ya nos sabíamos de antemano como es la trama debido a las dos últimas películas de DBZ, pero todo el contenido original me entretiene. Nos muestran cosas nuevas que aclaran las dudas que solíamos tener hace dos décadas e inclusive, hasta lo cambian parcial o totalmente.

Las nuevas transformaciones de Goku me dejan con el jesus en la boca, y era de esperarse, sus transformaciones siempre nos han sido impactante, de eso no cabe duda.

Si tuviera que dar mi calificación, yo le daría un 8.5: La sagas de esta serie están bien pero podrían mejorar más, sobre todo la animación. Y también el hecho de dejar ciertos personajes relevantes a un lado... ***cof cof*** Gohan ***cof cof***, no se me hace una buena estrategia. ***:/***

**\- neopercival:** Pues fíjate que acertaste, no pude dormir pensando en lo mismo de Kurumu. Justo me acordaba que su especie estaba en peligro de extinción y me sentí monstruo sabiendo que haría morir a toda una especie. Así que la Succubo tendrá lo que merece, ser felíz. ***;)***

**\- aten92:** Hace mucho que leo un comentario tuyo, pero no te angusties ya que hace tiempos "ciertos" usuarios que no quiero mencionar directamente, seguían mis historias y hoy en día no veo señal de ellos.

En fin con respecto a tu review, es verdad; Rosario+Vampire es una serie ecchi y harem así que justamente pensé que quitar todos esos otros emparejamientos eran injusto. Y como en los otros reviews que también solicitaron harem, tu también lo tendrás.

PD: Pues digamos... que tal vez eso suceda y también muchas cosas más (y no es lo que estás pensando, si es que es creo lo que estás pensando). ***e_e***

**\- Nahugoku:** Pues si, habrá un momento donde Goku le muestre sus transformaciones a sus amigos de la academia. Porque hasta ahora, Moka y las demás chicas no saben con exactitud quien es su amado. ***;)***

**\- RizeNeoWolf:** Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar solo un poquito pero eso sucederá. ***;)***

**\- Vegito ssgss5:** Pues medio te espoliaste amigo. ***xD***

**\- kiryu2026: (Review 1)** Si amigo, la mayoría de historias de estos crossovers que conozco suele tener a Gohan de protagonista, digo, no está mal la idea, pero la idea ha sido más usada que el papel de baño (ok no :v). Así que decidí probar con Goku y veo que a muchos les ha gustado y eso me hace sentir satisfecho de que muchos se molesten en leer mis capítulos. Aunque no haya sido el primero en tomar esta iniciativa, lo cierto hay un par de historias que también tienen a Goku y son buenas a decir verdad, pero lamentablemente sus autores no nos han dado si quiera una señal de que las vayan a continuar. ***:(***

**(Review 2):** Amigo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu comentario con respecto a la serie Super contra el GT. Puede que la serie GT no haya sido lo mejor de toda la franquicia, pero para mi y para muchos siempre será de lo mejor por el valor nostalgico que marcó esta serie: Tal vez lo de Goku de vuelta en niño fue un toque algo absurdo e innecesario, pero recuerdo muy bien la primera vez la aparición del SSJ4, la muerte de Buu, la fusión de Goku y Vegeta en la transformación SSJ4 que en un principio lo considerabamos la más poderosa. Y por supuesto, el final junto con la despedida de Goku, Sin duda alguna eso conmocionó a todos los fans en aquellos tiempos, incluyendome.

Hay que retornar a la época antes del 2013, osea antes de la pelicula "La Batalla de los Dioses", en esos tiempos todavía considerábamos la serie como conclusa en la GT y solo se continuaba la serie con sagas alternativas, un ejemplo en el caso de los juegos del Xenoverse o el fan-manga Multiverse, como lo habías mencionado.

Y si ves la fecha de publicación de esta historia, te darás cuenta de que es en el 2015, un año después de la ya mencionada película pero antes que el de "La Resurreción de Freezer" que por cierto su arco forma parte de la serie actual. Con respecto a los elementos de la serie Super, solo se aplicarán para esta historia, no para "La Odisea del Saiyajin" porque ya mencioné que la trama es antes de la saga de Super 17, de ahí todo va normal y elementos de esa historia las traspasé a esta.

Para concluir tu review, he visto videos de algunos de los youtubers que mencionaste como majingokuable y pariluchena y no critico mucho el trabajo de ellos porque me entretienen con sus videos porque la verdad hay cosas que luego se me pasan con respecto a Dragon Ball o cosas que no sabía a pesar de ser fan. Que ellos sigan haciendo lo suyo y nosotros con lo nuestro porque todos tenemos algo en común, amamos y respetamos Dragon Ball con nuestro corazón, de eso nadie lo niega y el que no, que se vaya al infierno, ok no ***xD***

Con respecto al ship, pues lamento desilusionarte porque volveré al harem, pero yo me tomo las cosas con calma, habrá momentos de romance cuando tenga que haber. Pero si toma en cuenta esto, GokuxMoka será el primero de la lista, de eso no tengas duda. ***;)***

**\- alphaprimus:** Je je je je, pues es más o menos lo que sucederá en los siguientes dos capitulos (incluyendo esto claro).

**\- Fanfiction mlp:** Así será amigo, por cierto, si conoces a "maria pony" (un canal de youtube como el tuyo). Avísale que ya voy por el décimo primer capitulo de la historia y también de que me está gustando el loquendo de mi historia (por si no lo sabían).

**\- Superheros315:** Que así sea, bro ***;)***

**\- M.D. GEIST:** Pues en el capitulo ya debiste imaginartelo y es cierto lo que dices, en Dragon Ball los monstruos no son gran cosa para Goku y sus amigos porque son pan comido para ellos (al menos desde la saga Saiyajin en adelante), hasta Yamcha o Krillin en su estado de vejez podría vencer a los personajes de R+V, al menos eso yo supongo.

Esto también lo demuestro en la historia homónima, "La Odisea del Saiyajin", donde los monstruos que son problema para Inuyasha y sus amigos, Goku los vence sin ningún problema, hay que ser realistas, ni Naraku siendo el antagonista principal de esa serie le haría algo al Saiyajin. ***;)***

**\- noe:** No te preocupes por ese detalle amigo, desde hace tiempo he considerado no eliminar la fase 4 del Super Saiyajin, al menos no del todo. Pero su presencia sería opacada en sentido del poder ante las fases de los Super Saiyajin Dios Rojo y Azul y su harem será testigo de cada una de sus fases en sus tiempo. Con respecto a GokuxMoka, ya le he mencionado en reviews anteriores ***;)***

**\- XMisterdarkX: **Creeme amigo, hago todo lo posible para que los capítulos sean disfrutables de inicio a fin. Escribir más 10,000 palabras (que esa es la cantidad que tengo en promedio en cada capitulo de mis fic) no es un tarea sencilla. Pero bueno, te invito a que tu creatividad cree 10,000 palabras en un capitulo, no es un reto pero es para que te des una idea de como se siente. Y no es necesario que escribas en inglés porque soy de latinoamerica, en México para ser exacto.

**\- atila234: **Te lo prometo amigo y así será a partir de ahora.

**\- Guest (La verdad es que ya ha habido un montón de Guest's a lo largo de los reviews, pero me da hueva contarlos xD. Asi que hagamos de cuenta de que iniciamos desdes el principio): **Hmm, no estoy seguro amigo. Kokoa en la serie se muestra como una chica con una personalidad que podría ser problematica para nuestro Saiyajin, ya tendrá suficientes problemas Goku cuando una de las hermanas de Moka se entere de que esta de novio con su 'Onee-sama' y aunque nuestro protagonista no tendría problemas con ella en cuestión del poder, lo cierto es que Kokoa sería como una piedra en su zapato. Pero bueno, a ver si el resto de los lectores están de acuerdo con tu idea.

**\- Ostof: (Review 1): **Ahh, ¿así que tu eres el autor de la historia **'Monstruos y un Saiyajin'**, verdad?. Es que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo había encontrado tu fic de casualidad y le eché una mirada, siento mucho no haberte comentado hasta ahora pero ahora te diré mi opinión:

Tu historia tuvo un buen inicio, por el hecho de que tomaste al tataranieto de Goku como protagonista, Goku Jr. Es una idea bastante interesante porque te basas en lo último quedó en la serie GT. La personalidad de Goku Jr. ya lo tenía contemplado porque en la ova se mostró como un niño bastante tímido y llorón, pero cambió de repente al conocer al espíritu de su ancestro. Y como veo, en 8 años no cambió mucho que digamos porque tuvo ciertos problemillas con su amigo "Puck", y la manera en que se inscribió es similar al de Tsukune en la serie. Y hablando de eso, ¿a él lo incluirás en tu historia, cierto?. Todo es cuestión de como lo vayas a interpretar.

Para resumir, tu fanfic puede tener potencial pero deberás dedicarle esfuerzo y dedicación, así como lo hago yo y otros grandes autores que son amigos míos. Si no puede continuar la historia como ya lo empezaste, no te preocupes, puedes re-escribir la trama desde cero y plantear nuevas ideas, pero eso si, trata de reinterpretar la historia de ambas series a lo más fiel a sus tramas originales y a la vez añadiendo y cambiando ciertos factores ya que la inclución de personajes de otras series puede alterar el patrón común de las cosas.

Tienes mi apoyo para que te motives a escribir tu fic y espero muchas cosas de ti amigo. ***;)***

**(Review 2): **Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta donde voy y espera porque todavía viene lo mejor dentro de pronto. Y tienes razón con los reviews, pero aun así yo si les tomo importancia a los reviews ya que uno se esfuerza por escribir los capitulos y al final no recibo el merito que merezco, no es por quejarme pero es muy mala onda de su parte mis queridos lectores, yo necesito motivación.

En fin, con respecto a la ortografía, pues tampoco te equivocas, hay veces que escribo tan rápido que se me va la mano a veces y no me da tiempo de corregirlos o en caso de que si haya tiempo, pues me da hueva xD, pero trataré de escribir lo más acertado posible.

**\- DrakePotter1507: **Pues ya no te angusties amigo, el harem será oficial y lo digo yo.

**\- leynk: **Estate atento porque lo bueno ya viene pronto y no te arrepentirás en leerlo.

**\- Guest (2): **Ya no mucho, supongo ***xD***

**\- Wildboy: **La perfección requiere tiempo shavo, y ya se que no soy perfecto, pero se hace lo que se puede para proseguir.

**\- CharacterOne: **Si no quieres ver sangre, ahí está Dragon Ball Super para satisfacer tu censura-chan, ok no xD. Me da gusto que te guste.

**\- Rodrigo946: **Gracias compa.

**\- Albertino155: **Pues ya estás a punto de saciar el hambre de tu curiosidad.

**Gracias por mandar un segundo review en una misma historia amigo ;)**

* * *

_**Y... estos son todos los del capitulo anterior, vaya, si que fueron demasiados diría yo. Aproximadamente 38 si es que los contaron. Menos mal que me limite a solo los del capitulo porque hay casi 150 reviews que dejé a un lado.**_

_**En fin, si quieren que les responda más dudas, ya saben que hacer. Hay una cajita de comentarios al final de cada capitulo o un buzón donde pueden mandar sus mensajes privados. **_

_**Y sin más que decir, disfruten del décimo capítulo oficial de la historia.**_

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, esto eran las cosas que quería aclarar, sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

**_PD: ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que la historia llegó a más de 100k palabras en el capitulo anterior? OMG, ya llevamos el primer centenar de mil de palabras! :D_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 10: La Comisión de Seguridad Publica  
**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Al día siguiente después del último acontecimiento del capitulo anterior. Era otro hermoso día en la Academia Yokai, si es que le puede decir 'hermoso' a un lugar como este. Nos encontramos en uno de los edificios del campus y de ahí cierto hombre con cabellera rubia observaba el exterior a través de la ventana, luego uno de sus secuaces apareció en escena para avisarle algo a su jefe.

"¿Qué? ¿El Club de Periodismo?" - preguntó Kuyou y Keito, la persona quien le informó, asintió con la cabeza.

"Si señor, aparecieron repentinamente en los sucesos de disturbio frente de la escuela. Naturalmente sin nuestro permiso" - terminó la peli purpura y su jefe solo frunció el ceño.

"El club de periodismo... Esa banda otra vez actúan como salvadores de la justicia, ese es nuestro trabajo y de nadie más. Que idiotas..." - dijo mientras arrugaba uno de los diarios y lo tiraba a la basura.

"Hay más señor" - la mujer se levantó para seguir con el informe - "Parece que su popularidad está creciendo más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo. Esto parece ser un problema"

"El club de periodismo..." - Kuyou gruñó - "Ellos vienen a esta escuela y todo el mundo entra en alboroto creyendo que ellos son los héroes. Bien, ya tuvieron suficiente. Es hora de mostrarles quienes son los verdaderos protectores de la Academia Yokai" - declaró mientras incendiaba el periodico que había arrojado - "Keito, llama a los demás miembros. Ahora mismo"

"Si señor" - Keito obedeció con una reverencia y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de acabar con el club del periódico, pero sobre todo, quería saldar cuentas con cierta vampiro que la venció el otro día. Pero antes de irse, Keito se detuvo porque no había terminado del todo su informe - "Por cierto señor, hay algo más y es con respecto al tal Son Goku"

"Dime..."

"Según los rumores que corren en la escuela y con las fuentes de nuestros camaradas. Dicen que la Perla de Shikon ronda por la academia"

"¿La Perla de Shikon?" - eso llamó la atención de Kuyou. Había oído leyendas acerca de ese misterioso objeto que apareció en la época Sengoku hace 500 años. Pero solo era un leyenda - "¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Son Goku?"

"Se especula que él puede tener relación con esa joya, el día de ayer que pelee en el torneo sentí una esencia bastante inusual en él, a pesar de que no nos vimos cara a cara. Y según testimonios de los estudiantes, también dicen haber sentido un poder que los atrajo sin razón aparente desde que comenzó el año escolar. Eso es todo lo que se" - la mujer araña terminó de informarle.

"Interesante..." - Kuyou frotaba sus dedos en la barbilla. Justo como había oído en las historias, la perla de las cuatro almas era conocida por volver poderosos a los yokais por sus impresionantes poderes, tanto yokais como humanos luchaba a muerte por conseguir el gran poder que resguardaba esa perla, pero dicen que esa joya desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Y ahora volvió a aparecer medio siglo después, justo cuando comenzó el año?, esto parecía pura coincidencia.

"Keito, manda un pelotón a revisar los dormitorios. Puede que esté escondido en alguno de ellos" - ordenó su jefe y ella asintió con la cabeza para después retirarse. Luego el hombre tomó unos documentos que eran los expedientes y de ahí tomo uno en especial - _"Son Goku... muy pronto morirás como el repugnante humano que eres"_ \- pensó mientras quemaba el expediente del Saiyajin.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior. Hoy eran las actividades del club de periodismo y como era de costumbre, Goku y sus amigas yokai repartían los diarios.

"Somos del club de periodismo. Por favor, tome una copia del periódico" - Moka les llamó mientras repartía sus diario.

"El Torneo de Artes Marciales, también como muchas otras noticias sobre la academia están escritas" - añadió Kurumu mientras hacía lo mismo al igual que Yukari, Mizore, Goku y Gin.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" - Cada estudiante se formaba para recibir sus respectivas copias, pero no solo por los periódicos sino por otra razón.

"¡Wow, en frente del colegio es como si los ángeles hubieran caído del cielo. Esto es como un sueño!" - comentó un estudiante admirando a las bellezas femeninas del club.

"¡Es Moka-san, y está repartiendo los periodicos!" - unos babeaban por la peli rosada.

"Uwaaa, también Kurumu-san. Es hermosa... la vista es hermosa..." - otros babeaban por la peli azul de pechos grandes, pero Moka también las tenía casi del mismo tamaño a decir verdad.

"Yukari-san es tan linda a pesar de ser una niña, pero está en desarrollo" - comentaron unos loliconeros admirando a la niña que parecía usar cosplay todo el tiempo. Personas como estas si que son desagradables.

_**Nota del Autor: Hay que admitirlo, la mayoría de los otakus aman a las lolis y a puesto que hay uno leyendo este capitulo ahora mismo).**_

"Mizore-san, es una chica misteriosa y muy reservada. Pero es muy hermosa a decir verdad" - solo unos cuantos fantaseaban por la Yuki-ona porque no la veían tan seguida ya que siempre suele esconderse en el momento preciso.

Pero las chicas no eran las únicas que recibían comentarios positivos, nuestro Saiyajin también tenía su club de fans.

"¡Kyaaaa, Goku-kun también reparte periódicos. Yo quiero uno ahora mismo!" - decía una estudiante con el fin de obtener una copia de parte del mencionado peli negro.

"¡Tan dulce... tan guapo... tan fuerte... Por Kami, como quisiera comermelo!" - el Saiyajin ganó más reputación debido a su reciente triunfo en la escuela y ya era conocido por todos como el hombre más fuerte de la academia.

"Quisiera que algún día fuera mi novio" - y así siguieron los comentarios hacia el club de periodismo. Tanto los chicos como chicas se debatían entre si por sus ídolos.

Los miembros del club de periodismo trataban de ignorar todos y cada uno de esos comentarios y siguieron con lo suyo.

"¡Estoy tan felíz de que nuestro periódico sea un gran éxito, Goku. Te quiero!" - exclamó Kurumu abrazando al peli negro con felicidad poniendo sus grandes pechos y este aceptó el abrazo como si nada.

"¡Kurumu-chan, no necesitas pegarte a Goku!" - Moka le regañó en un ataque de celos.

"¿Cual es tu problema? Es mío después de todo" - la Succubo se bufó de ella mientras apretaba más a su destinado. Sin embargo, un cubo le llegó por la cabeza.

"¡Mentirosa, tanto Goku como Moka son míos. Vaca lechera!" - Yukari se incluyó en la conversación mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"Chicas por favor, no peleen por favor" - Goku intentó persuadirlas pero un par de brazos le llegaron por la espalda envolviendo su cuello.

"Goku-kun, aprovechemos esto... para ir a mi cuarto para... tu sabes..." - Mozore le dijo con voz seductora mientras lamía su piruleta.

"¡NO SEAS OPORTUNISTA!" - exclamaron Moka, Kurumu y Yukari al mismo tiempo porque escucharon la proposición de la acosadora.

El Saiyajin simplemente suspiró mientras sus amigas dialogaban entre si, nuevamente. Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse esta rutina, pero las chicas tarde o temprano tenían que llevarse bien por igual porque son amigos después de todo.

"¡Gyah! ¡Uwah!" - Sin embargo sus momentos de diversión se verían interrumpidos por los gritos de estupefacción de parte de los estudiantes ya que algo ocurrió en el campus.

"¡Muevanse, están bloqueando el paso. Háganse un lado!" - habló una persona de forma autoritariamente mientras un grupo de personas con uniformes de negro pasaban como si nada y los estudiantes, simplemente obedecían sin cuestionar porque estaban siendo intimidados por esas personas.

"¿Que sucede?" - preguntó Goku confuso al ver a esas personas caminar en el campus. No sabía por qué, pero estos sujetos le estaban dando mala espina, tal vez era una corazonada.

"Oh no, esos uniformes..." - murmuró Gin ya que el pudo reconocer quienes eran esos sujetos, la verdad es que tenía una mezcla de odio y temor.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" - preguntó un chico desconcertado.

"Ellos son, los guardianes de la Academia Yokai, la Comisión de Seguridad Publica" - habló otra estudiante con pavor ya que habían escuchado rumores de ellos.

En ese momento, la mencionada Comisión de Seguridad Publica llegó en frente del Club del Periodismo y al parecer no mostraban una mirada tan amistosa que digamos. En eso, la persona del medio con cierta cabellera rubiafue el primero en hablar.

"Saludos, yo soy Kuyou. El manager de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, es un placer conocerlos" - Kuyou se presentó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho con una ligera inclinación (clásica forma de saludar).

"¿Comisión de Seguridad Publica?" - preguntó Moka intrigada y a la vez un poco asustada - "¿Ustedes son los que mantienen la paz de la academia? ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?" - y en ese momento, cierto licantropi se puso en medio de ella y Kuyou - "¿Gin-senpai?"

El hombre rubio tomó una de las copias de los diarios - "Huhh, son el Club de Periodismo. Buena trabajo, es bastante bueno. Sin embargo... ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de sacar un periódicos con estos contenidos?. Nosotros no fuimos llamados para inspeccionar!" - el exigió con una vez severa y luego pateó la mesa derribando todo los materiales - "¡Entienden que eso puede causar problemas cuando un grupo como ustedes egoistamente hacen lo que quiere y perturban la paz y la orden de la academia!" - Goku y sus amigas se quedaron en shock al ver lo que acaba de suceder, ese hombre sin razón aparente arruinó todo el trabajo que hicieron en la semana, pero que grosero - "¡¿Entienden?, nosotros los únicos que protegemos la paz de esta academia, la Comisión de la Seguridad Publica!. Si van a hacer alugna cosa dentro de los límites de la academia, necesitan pedir permiso de nosotros!. Continuaremos aplicando severos castigos a cualquier actividad inapropiada en el futuro" - Kuyou les amenazó con pena de muerte al club de periodismo si estos seguían con lo que hacía, cosa que no le gustó para nada al Saiyajin, este tipo de personas eran de lo peor.

"¡Hey, dejen eso!" - exclamó Kurumu en shock - "¡Nosotros trabajamos duro para hacer los periódicos!" - ella intentó detenerlos pero en ese instante Keito intervino lanzando su telaraña y este cayó en la mano de la Succubo - "¿Qué es esta cosa?, ¡es pegajosa!" - ella sintió ñañaras al sentir la telaraña en su mano y quería quitarsela en seguida.

"Ya veo, el club de periodismo está lleno de seres inferiores como siempre. " - habló la chica peli purpura con arrogancia. A pesar de no tuvo éxito en su misión pasada, lo cierto es, que ella se sentía más segura ahora con su jefe y compañeros juntos en el mismo lugar.

"¡Kurumu-san!" - Goku se acercó a la peli azul y tomó su mano lleno de telaraña - "¡Te quitaré esto!" - con su ki desintegró la sustancia pegajosa dejando su mano limpia - "Listo, ¿estás bien?" - le preguntó y ella asintió con un rubor en su rostro, Kurumu sentía su corazón latir ya que se preocupó por ellay hasta le ayudó. Dejando eso a un lado, Goku se dirigió a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica cara a cara - "¡Oigan ustedes, no tiene derecho a tratar de esa manera a mis amigos ni mucho menos a destrozar lo que se les de la gana. Les sugiero que se retiren lo antes posible!"

"Goku..." - las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ya que el peli negro estaba dispuesto a desafiarlos.

_"Idiota..."_ \- pensó Gin por la misma razón pero no con admiración sino porque era un tonto, estaba consiente de que era fuerte y toda la cosa, pero no sabía en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

Kuyou simplemente se quedó mirando con interés al chico de cabello de puntas antes de sonreír maliciosamente para llevar a coba su versión de la 'justicia' - "Son Goku, ¿cierto?. Justo la persona que quería buscar, temo decirte esto pero quedas bajo arresto" - esa declaración dejo en shock a todos los presentes, Goku por otro lado, permaneció más confuso que asustado.

"¿Bajo arresto? ¿Por qué?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con la ceja levantada.

"Por el crimen de ser un humano y haber profanado la paz de esta academia con tu presencia" - ese último comentario dejó nuevamente en shock a las amigas de Goku, ¿era un humano? ¡Eso era impsible - "Así que te llevaremos en un juicio para ponerte en custodia hasta tu sentencia, descuida, sino tienes nada que ocultar, podrás irte sin problemas" - dijo Kuyou con serenidad.

Antes de que el Saiyajin pudiera decir algo, Moka se interpuso en su camino - "¡Esperen, no pueden llevarse a Goku-kun!"

Kurumu le siguió y abrazó el brazo de su amado - "¡Cierto, no tienen pruebas de que es un humano!"

Yukari levantó su mano para también dar su opinión - "Desu, Ningún humano podría tener una fuerza como la de Goku!"

Mizore se puso al otro lado y abrazó el otro brazo de su 'novio' - "De ninguna manera mi Goku puede ser humano, ustedes estás locos" - habló con su misma actitud fría, ella y ninguna de las chicas estaban dispuestas a dejar que se lleven a su mejor amigo.

A pesar de sus amenazas, Kuyou ni se inmutó a las palabras de esas estudiantes - "Hmpf, temo que no es una opción señoritas. Si se resisten o se oponen ante la ley, tendré que tomar medidas ante ustedes" - luego se dirigió a dos de sus oficiales - "Keito... Deshiko..."

"Si, señor" - las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y dieron un par de pasos al frente con el fin de aplicar un correctiva en contra de Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore.

_**(Nota del Autor: Deshiko Deshi es una chica de cabello rojos, y es la miembro más joven de la Comisión Publica, la que sostiene un bastón atrás de su nuca. Supongo que algunos de ustedes la conoce tanto en el anime como en el manga).**_

"¡Alto!" - Goku habló nuevamente y todos voltearon a verlo - "Está bien, iré con ustedes" - esa declaración dejó perplejos a todos los de su club.

"P-pero Goku, no tienes que hacer esto" - dijo Moka preocupada.

"No Moka-san, debo hacer esto" Kurumu fue la siguiente en hablar.

"¡Moka tiene razón, tu eres inocente!. ¿Por qué quieres ir con ellos?"

"Hago esto porque no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimadas, no soportaría que mis amigas salgan heridas por defenderme" - el respondió con la mirada baja mostrando su preocupación.

"G-Goku-kun..." - Yukari vio con ojos llorosos, pues ellas al igual que él, tampoco querían saliera herido por algo que no es. El Saiyajin le tocó su cabeza y la frotó con delicadeza.

"No te preocupes, Yukari-san. Yo arreglaré esto lo antes posible y de una forma pacífica, se los prometo" - las chicas no sabían si sentirse aliviadas o angustiadas ya que no todo en la vida eran tan fácil pero por otro lado, pero al ver la mirada tranquila y escuchar esas palabras llena de confianza, tenían el presentimiento de que decía la verdad y de que podría salir de este problema.

En ese momento Moka tomó la mano del peli negro - "Por favor Goku, prométeme que regresarás sano y salvo"

"Te lo prometo"

Luego Kurumu tomó la otra mano - "Yo testificaré en tu defensa, mi destinado"

"Gracias Kurumu-san"

"¡Desu, estaremos apoyándote a todo momento!" - habló la bruja loli con ánimos.

"Aprecio eso, Yukari-san"

Mizore retiró su piruleta para comentar - "Se que eres inocente, tu no puedes ser un humano. De eso no tengo dudas" - habló de forma sumisa con una ligera sonrisa.

"Gracias Mizore-san. Les prometo a todas que regresaré a su lado" - dijo con un pulgar arriba antes de caminar y alejarse del grupo para acercarse a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica - "Esta bien Kuyou, asumiré el juicio para demostrarles que no soy humano"

"Sabía que eras razonable, Son Goku. ¿Ya ven cuando se cumplen las normas como se debe?" - Kuyou se bufó ante la desistencia del pelinegro.

"Iré con ustedes, pero con una condición"

"¿Y cual podría ser, Son?"

"No quiero que ninguno de sus hombres ataquen a los miembros del Club de Periodismo, ellos no tienen nada que ver en este asunto, ¿de acuerdo?" - Goku les dijo seriamente ya que no le gustaba que sus amigos más cercanos se vieran afectados por sus problemas

"Si que tiene un don para la palabra Son y eso es admirable. Bueno, te haré el favor de cumplir tus condiciones, pero en caso de ser necesario, también tendremos que interrogar a todos los miembros del club para que también testifiquen en tu caso. ¿Te parece bien?" - el rubio le preguntó y Goku asintió aceptando su propuesta, mientras no las toquen más de lo que deberían. todo irá bien.

"De acuerdo, Kuyou"

"Deshiko... ya sabes que hacer" - le dijo a la pelirroja y ella asintió. Se acercó al Saiyajin y ella sacó un par de esposas y se las puso en la muñecas de Goku concluyendo su arrestó - "Ahora vamonos" - declaró Kuyou mientras su organización obedeció y se retiraban del campus dejando a todos los estudiantes estupefactos, el estudiante más fuerte de la escuela, había sido arrestado por la Comisión de Seguridad Publica pero era de esperarse, ningún yokai se les opone ante ellos ya que son muy estrictos a la hora de poner la leyes.

Kuyou sonreía ya que la primera fase resultó bien, ahora venía el siguiente paso - "Keito, mantén al Club de Periodismo bajo vigilancia y ve como reaccionan" - le dijo en voz baja lo suficiente para que el prisionero no sospechara.

"Si señor" - respondió la mujer araña - "¿Quiere que los elimine después?"

"Solo si presentan la misma oposición que hace unos momentos, tienes mi permiso. Recuerda que debemos interrogar a los demás miembros por si sabían esto con anterioridad" - fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

"Si señor" - Keito dijo por ultima vez antes de apartarse de la organización y hacer lo suyo.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

El Club de Periodismo (exceptuado a Goku) se había reunido en el salón para hablar del asunto que ocurrió en el campus. La tensión se podía notar a simple vista porque uno de los mejores miembros del club había sido arrestado, las chicas más que enojadas estaban tristas y preocupadas ya que su mismo enamorado Goku no estaba presente por la razón ya dicha.

_"Goku..." - _pensó Moka con la mirada baja mientras miraba la silla vacía vacía que pertenecía a su mejor amigo - "¿Ustedes creen que Goku regrese sano y salvo?" - le preguntó a las demás chicas.

"Ojalá que así sea, no hay forma de que mi Goku sea un humano" - respondió la peli azul defendiendo a su destinado.

"Desu, esta escuela está protegida con una barrera que impide el paso de los humanos. Si Goku hubiese sido uno de ellos, habría sido asesinado, ¿no lo creen?" - Y tenían razón en decir eso, sino, ¿cómo explicarían su transformación de mono gigante que ocurrió hace días?. Los humanos no pueden hacer eso.

"Cierto" - musitó la peli rosada estando de acuerdo con su comentario pero de igual forma porque a pesar de saber que el peli negro no era un humano, ella sabía la verdadera identidad del Saiyajin y sus amigos aún no.

"Si esos malditos le hacen algo a mi Goku. Los sepultaré a todos en un iceberg hasta que mueran" - declaró Mizore nuevamente con voz de ultratumba. Las demás podrían estar de acuerdo porque tienen algo en común, a ninguna les gustaría que el Saiyajin le pasara algo malo con esas personas.

"De cualquier forma, lo que hizo Goku fue una tontería" - habló el lider del club con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido - "No debió desafiarlos"

"¿A que te refieres, Gin-senpai?" - inquirió Kurumu con una mirada de desdén por su comentario.

"Esas personas son la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, para ponerlo simple son la versión más agresiva de la guardia estudiantil..." - y el hombre lobo se dispuso a explicarles todo lo que sabía acerca ese grupo y sobre todo lo que hacen por la academia.

"¿Entonces son la policía de la academia? Pero si es la primera vez que los veo" - comentó Yukari un poco desconcertada.

"Si, eso es correcto. A causa de que esas personas rara vez hacen algo - comentó Gin mientras se rascaba la cabeza - "Se han vuelto corruptos, ahora son como un grupo yakuza, haciendo que su fuerza hable mientras recolectan dinero y tributos" - Eso explicaría mucho, ya que en ningún momento esa organización se hizo presente para tomar cartas en el asunto en todos los casos anteriores que habían reportado en la escuela o algo así - " Dijeron que si vamos a sacar el periódico necesitamos su permiso, ¿verdad?. Eso significa que querrán pago" - ese último comentario dejó en shock a las chicas.

"¿Qué?. ¡No puedo creer que hagan cosas tan malas en la academia!" - exclamó Moka perpleja, eso no era justicia sino tiranía con puño de hierro.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer" - El hombre lobo solo suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared en señal de rendición y solo se le ocurrió una cosa - "Vamos a quemar todos esos periódicos para mostrarles que no estamos en contra de ellos. Es la múnica manera"

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!, ¡¿QUEMAR NUESTROS PERIÓDICOS?! ¡Pero repartimos mucha ya!" - protestó Kurumu shokeada, desde hace meses que ella ha estado haciendo esto junto con su destinado y no estaba dispuesta acceder a esa petición.

Gin simplemente ignoró las protestas de la Succubo - "¡No importa, solo quémenlos! Nada buena vendrá si peleamos contra ellos, es mejor no meterse en problemas antiguos!"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso, Gin-senpai?" - preguntó Yukari igual perpleja, sabía que su líder no tomaba buenas decisiones pero esto era excesivo.

"¡Lo digo por su seguridad!. ¿O acaso quieren terminar igual que Goku?" - esa preguntó dejo sin habla a las chicas - "Goku por ignorar esta advertencia se lo llevaron, sea humano o no, esta en camisa de once varas contra los de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica y no muchos salen si quiera vivos después de lidiar con ellos. Es por eso que deben quemar esos periodicos, no quisiera que más miembros del club se vean involucrados en problemas de asuntos que nos les concierne. Solo razones, ¿quieren"? - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del salón dejando a las cuatro yokais en silencio reflexionando por lo que dijo y pensando en una misma pregunta en particular. _¿De verdad Goku es un humano?._

"Que perdedor. Gin-senpai no piensa como un hombre" - Kurumu fue la primera en tomar la palabra - "¿Y por qué es el único en irse primero?. Tiene demasiado miedo de esas personas" - luego la peli azul de grandes pechos vio su mano recordando con repudio la telaraña que había recibido de esa chica que iba con ese grupo - "¡Hey, si esto viene así. Yo repartiré el resto de los periódicos por mi misma!" - exclamó mientras tomaba la caja con los últimos diarios que restaban. Ella no iba a obedecer las ordenes de ese mujeriego.

"¡No, tenemos que quemarlos, Gin-senpai lo dijo!" - Moka intentó persuadirla de cometer alguna tontería sin pensarlo - "Kurumu-chan, Gin-senpai tal vez tiene sus propias razones para esto"

La peli azul de grandes pechos solo resopló de escepticismo - "Hmpf. No puede ser, la cabeza de ese chico está llena de cosas pervertidas. Además, estoy pensando en la forma de como sacar a Goku de ese embrollo, ¿Acaso no se han puesto a pensar en ello?"

"¡Pero Kurumu-chan, nosotras también estamos pensando en como ayudar a Goku-kun. Estamos tan preocupadas tanto como tu por el!" - protestó la vampira de cabaello rosado.

"Pues se nos debe ocurrir algo pronto, no sabemos que clase de tortura le estarán haciendo en su interrogatorio" - luego de decir eso, Kurumu se tapó la boca inmediatamente por lo que acaba decir, estaba pensando justamente lo que no quería pensar - "Oh por Kami... ¡Por favor Goku, espero que estés bien. Vuelve a mi lado por favor! Buaaaaaahhhhh!" - ella derramó unas cuantas lagrimas de rodillas como si fuese una niña.

Moka se acercó y tocó su hombro - "Tranquila Kurumu-chan, Goku nos prometió que regresaría sano y salvo, debes confiar más en él"

"¡Desu, desu, es cierto. Goku lo prometió con una sonrisa!" - añadió Yukari levantando su mano.

"¡Claro que confío en él, jamás dudaría de mi hombre ni por un segundo. En quien no confío es en esa Comisión de Seguridad Publica!"

"Buen punto" - comentaron Moka y Yukari al mismo tiempo.

"Oigan, sino mal recuerdo ese hombre dijo que le harían un juicio para comprobar si Goku era humano o no. Yo opino que ahí es donde nosotras podemos ayudarlo" - opinó Mizore ya después de andar escuchando detrás del escritorio como es su habito.

"Tienes razón Mizore-chan, nosotras conocemos a Goku-kun desde hace tiempo y podemos testificar ante esos sujetos. Eso me hace recordar al famoso dicho; uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" - dijo Moka con esperanzas.

"¡Desu, desu. Yo le entro!" - Yukari levantó su varita estando de acuerdo con la idea.

"¡Yo también!" - añadió Kurumu también estando de acuerdo con la Yuki-ona, tal vez eran rivales en el amor pero nadie se mete con el Saiyajin. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que anuncien el juicio o algo así, quien sabe - "¿Y ahora que debemos hacer?" - hizo una pregunta retorica y las otras chicas pusieron una mano en la mano en la barbilla. Luego miraron la caja con periódicos encima de la mesa y solo pudieron pensar en una cosa.

"¿Quizá debamos...?" - Moka iba a formular su pregunta pero solo recibió un suspiro de parte de la Succubo.

"Ya se, ya se. Si no hay de otro, yo me encargaré de estos periódicos" - ella se acercó a la mesa para tomar la caja con sus manos - "Ven conmigo, Yukari-chan"

"Esta bien" - la brujita loli asintió y ambas salieron del salón.

* * *

Unos Momentos Después, la Succubo y la brujita estaban a las afueras del edificio todavía llevando todavía los periódicos que se suponía que debían deshacerse de ellos, pasaron cerca del incinerador. Kurumu estaba teniendo muchos pensamientos en su mente y no tan agradables que digamos, primero eran los periódicos y la dolorosa decisión de deshacerse de ellos y lo segundo era sobre Goku, ¿cómo la estará pasando ahora mismo?.

"¿Kurumu-chan, te pasa algo?" - preguntó Yukari ya que su amiga y rival se había quedado parada sin decir nada como por medio minuto y eso la preocupó.

"Estos periódicos... son un tesoro para mi. Hice estos contigo, con Goku y todos, es la primera cosa que que hago cooperando con otras personas..." - dijo con melancolía mientras sostenía los periódicos recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron escribiendo las noticas que ocurrieron en la Academia Yokai. Ella se aferró a los diarios - "¡Y ahora tengo que quemarlos sin una buena razón. No quiero... no puedo perdonar a esas personas de la seguridad publica!"

"Kurumu-chan..." - Yukari musitó con algo de tristeza, podía sentir empatía por ella. Aunque tengan sus diferencias, por primera vez podían llevarse bien porque este club las hizo más cercanas.

Sin embargo alguien intervino en ese momento cuando una telaraña vino de la nada y atacó directamente a los diarios que tenía Kurumu arrebatandoselos en un santiamen. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron de sorpresa.

"Je, no me hagas reir... Eres realmente estupida" - dijo una voz femenina muy familiar.

"¡Ah, tú...!" - la peli azul supo de inmediato de quien era esta asquerosa telaraña. Vieron hacia arriba a cierta peli purpura parada encima de una rama.

"Parece que no tienes interes en ser una buena estudiante y obedecernos... Inutil Club de Periodismo" - Keito se mofó de las yokais mientras sostenía sus preciados periodicos - "Como pensé, debo deshacerme de ustedes de una vez por todas aquí" - luego con su propia liana descendió a tierra firme.

"¡Regresanos nuestros periódicos!" - Kurumu exclamó ante la malnacida que le escupió hace rato.

"Es muy tarde para decir eso ahora, o tal vez no lo sepan?. Hemos estado viendo al club de periodismo desde antes el año pasado, como un grupo en contra de la Comisión Publica: El año pasado el club de periodismo estaba lleno de tontos que pensaban que podían cambiar la academia ellos mismos y por cualquiera razón usaban sus publicaciones para criticarnos. Eso es porque nosotros purgamos a los miembros del club, es mejor no meterse en viejas peleas"

_"¿Gin tenía ese tipo de de pasado, entonces por eso nos dijo esa advertencia?" _\- pensaron Kurumu y Yukari ante el relato ya mencionado. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido

"¡Esta es una academia llena de monstruos y ellos solo se mantienen a raya a causa del control de la Comisión de la Seguridad Publica. El club de periodismo jamás entendió eso y aun así se nos oponía... deseaban ser destruidos!" - Keito decía con tono autoritario.

"¡Espera por favor, estas yendo demasiado lejos, no queremos ser sus enemigos. No hemos hecho nada hacia ustedes. Además... ¿acaso no son ustedes los únicos que intentan atacarnos ahora?!. ¡Estaríamos bien si nos dejaran hacer nuestras actividades, por favor, solo deja al club en paz" - Yukari intentó razonar con ella pero de nada sirvió porque Keito gruñó ante su comentario.

"¿Dejarlos... solos?" - ella crispó su ojos derecho porque su paciencia se colmó - "¡CUIDA TU BOCA!. ¡¿CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO, NIÑA?!" - y en ese momento, Keito lanzó los periódicos con todo y caja directamente al incinerador.

"¡No...!" - Tanto la Succubo como la bruja se quedaron impactadas, y ahí va todo el trabajo de la semana. Keito por otro lado reía con una mirada perversa mientras veía los periódicos consumirse en las llamas

"Bien, sus periódicos si que se queman bien, no?" - y la desgraciada seguía burlando de ambas chicas.

"¡NUESTROS PERIÓDICOS! ¡Maldita perra, ahora si me las pagarás" - Kurumu no lo soportó más y decidió atacar a la miembro de la comisión por su cuenta. Keito sonrió ante el desafió y decidió transformarse en su verdadera forma; de ombligo surgieron cuatro pares de patas (osea ocho en total), aparentemente ese era el único cambio que notó.

**"El monstruo de hoy: Jorogomo. Conocido en japón desde tiempos antiguos, es una araña gigante que toma la forma de una mujer" -** El murciélago parlante hizo su aparición, después de varios capítulos de no aparecer XD.

"Así que finalmente has mostrado tu verdadera forma" - Kurumu comentó al ver sus patas de araña, por una lado ya se esperaba algo así.

"¿Oh? parece que para lo único que eres buena para encontrar material inútil, miembro del club periódico" - luego Keito señaló la banda con el símbolo de su facción - "Para mantener nuestro código moral de la escuela como un guardián de la justicia, ¡esta es la insignia de honor de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica!"

"¿Que 'guardián de la justicia'?. ¡Ustedes no son más que un montón de agresivos. Y por si eso fuera poco, se llevaron injustamente a Goku por algo que no es!" - a Kurumu le importó un pepino la reputación de esos tipos y solo le importaba el bienestar su amado. Y para demostrar su amor, decidió enfrentarse a esta mujer araña.

_**(Nota del Autor: Se me había olvidado mencionar esta parte de la historia antes y lamento al no haberlo hecho: Las chicas habían estado recibiendo recibiendo un entrenamiento de parte de Goku, sino mal recuerdan en el capitulo 4, casi al final, el Saiyajin les había propuesto entrenar con el fin de manejar el ki del interior de cada una. Por lo tanto, Moka (las dos versiones), Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore son un poco más fuertes que en su historia original; un claro ejemplo fue el Kamehameha de Moka que hizo en el capitulo anterior. Se me había olvidado hacer un capitulo al respecto con este tema. Espero que no me reprochen por este error).**_

Kurumu desplegó sus alas junto con sus uñas afiladas con el fin de atacar a Keito, esta sonrió debido a su nuevo desafío.

"¿Con que quieres morirte pronto?. Está bien, te cumpliré tu deseo?" - dijo mientras preparaba otra telaraña lista para lanzarsela como la otra vez.

_"Oh no, eso no funcionará otra vez" _\- pensó la peli azul con una sonrisa ya que esta vez no la iba tomar por sorpresa. Ella esquivo el disparo con una velocidad notable lo suficiente para estar cerca de Keito.

"¿Pero qué...?" - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica de cabello purpura había recibido una embestida de parte de la Succubo y la mandó a chocar contra los árboles.

"¡Bien hecho, Kurumu-chan!" - exclamó Yukari contenta por su ataque. Odiaba admitirlo pero su rival del amor era buena a la hora de pelear.

"Perra..." - decía Keito levantándose con mucha suciedad en su cuerpo y uniforme - "¿Como te atreves a golpearme?" - gruñó furiosa mientras se reincorporaba a pie - "¿Cómo es que tan de repente te volviste tan fuerte?"

"Todo se lo debo a mi destinado quien me entrenó. Eso te pasa por subestimarme, zorra" - dijo Kurumu bufandose de ella.

"Ya verás... ¡ahora aparezcan mis sirvientas!" - ella exclamó mientras llamaba a sus subordinados quienes se trataban de tres chicas quienes luego se tranformaron en sus formas yokai, se trataban de tres variedades de insectos alados.

"¡Si, Onee-sama!" - dijeron las chicas rodeando a los miembros del club de periodismo.

"¿Que diablos? ¿Quienes son estas chicas?" - preguntó Yukai perpleja al igual que la peli azul.

"Fufufu, estas adorables chicas son mis sirvientes quienes están bajo mi control después de haberlas inyectado con mi veneno. Anteriormente estas chicas fueron miembros del clubes que se nos opusieron" - Keito les explicó a los otros estudiantes que al igual que ellos, cuestionaron su autoridad en la escuela y pues no tuvieron de otra más que reprenderlos.

"Soy del club de literatura aburrida" - habló la primera chica quien tenía la aparienca de una polilla.

"Yo soy del club de la ceremonia del té"- dijo la siguiente que tenía las alas de una mariposa.

"Y yo soy del club del manga Yaoi" - comentó la última con la aparienca de un escarabajo. Las tres chicas yokai tenían algo en común, ellas servían y amaban ciegamente a su ama quien es Keito.

_**(Nota del Autor: WTF! ¿Una fujoshi? ¡Pero que horror?. Perdón que lo diga así, pero así es como ella lo dice en la historia original, por si se lo preguntan. Pero hablando en serio, no me gusta el Yaoi y punto, así que espero que no haya nadie en el publico que sea fanático de esa esa... cosa que tanto les 'fascina' a la mayoría de las chicas amantes del anime o inclusive hay algunos hombres que también les gusta eso, tal vez no haya pasado algo así antes pero lo digo por si las dudas. No los repudiaré ni tampoco los discriminaré porque yo no discrimino, pero es mejor que mantengamos la relación autor-lector estable).**_

"¡La he inyectado con mi veneno de araña, y se convirtieron en mis fieles sirvientes!" - advirtió la mujer araña con mucho sadismo en su voz.

"¡Sirviente, sirviente!"

"¡Te amo, Onee-sama!"

"¡Soy tu linda sirvienta!" - decían las tres feminas sin voluntad de sus subconsientes.

"No es posible" - murmuró Kurumu notando la actitud de las chicas y sentía lastima pro ellas ya que tenían lavados su cerebro. Pero como diría su futuro novio (Goku); les prometía que los salvaría. Luego se vio rodeada de las mismas monstruos y la sujetaron para impedir que se escape, pero Kurumu forcejeaba en un intento de no lastimar a ninguna

"¡Lo mismo te ocurrirá a ti Succubo, te inyectaré mi maravilloso veneno!" - Keito exclamó mientras reía maniaticamente.

"¡Kurumu-chan!" - exclamó la bruja loli y estaba a punto de auxiliar a su amiga.

Pero antes de que Keito se lanzara al ataque. Unas lanza de hielo aparecieron de la nada y casi le daban a ella, la miembro de la comisión de seguridad publica volteó para ver a cierta Yuki-ona - "¿Quién eres tú?" - ella exigió.

"¡Mizore-chan!" - exclamaron Kurumu y Yukai contentas al ver a otra de su amigas. Ya era de hora refuerzos.

"Una mujer araña riendo con su boca completamente abierta. Que cosa tan asquerosa" - comentó Mizore con su voz neutral y oculta detrás de un árbol observando todo, obviamente sentía repudio ante esa yokai ya que le caía mal y eso era todo.

"Ya lo recuerdo, tu también eres miembro del club del periodismo, ¿verdad?" - Keito preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que la chica de piel palida se ocultó a un más - "¡Idiota, llamarme a mi, una Jorogomo, una simple mujer araña!" - exclamó enojada mientras le disparaba su telaraña pero Mizore logró evadir el ataque usando el tronco en el que estaba parada como escudo.

"Tu oponente no soy yo" - le comentó la Yuki-ona no porque no quisiera pelear, y si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que terminaría congelada o destruida con su nueva habilidad aprendida por su futuro novio. Ella entonces miró a Kurumu y ella asintió ya sabiendo a que se refiería. La Succubo con su fuerza se liberó de las tres chicas lanzandolas en tres diferentes direcciones pero antes de que las tres chicas se levantaran, fueron golpeadas con tres baldes en sus cabezas quedando inconsientes.

"¡Así se hace, desu!" - exclamó Yukari contenta. A diferencia de sus ddos amigas, las bruja se limitó a solo practicar con el uso de su ki y la magia ya que así su futuro novio (también), lo decidió por ser aun muy joven.

"No puede ser" - Keito se sentía frustrada ya que sus sirvientas fueron derrotadas fácilmente. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió otra patada departe de Kurumu mandandola a volar hasta la pared y como toque final, Mizore decidió congelarla para que ya no molestara.

"Eso fue por lo de hace rato" - declaró la peli azul con una mirada llena de resentimiento, al menos ya no molestaría.

"¡Kurumu-chan!" - exclamó la peli castaña acercandose a ella - "¡Eso fue fascinante, esta vez te luciste!"

"Pues así soy yo niña, y todo gracias a nuestro preciado Goku" - dijo Kurmu entrando en sueño.

"Espera... ¿nuestro Goku?" - preguntó la loli confundida porque es la primera vez que usaba pronombre.

"Así es Yukari-chan, ahora que he estado pensando yo creo que Goku podría ser nuestro novio ya que el siempre nos da cariño por igual" - explicaba Kurumu acerca de como iban en su relación durante los últimas semanas en la academia.

"Es verdad lo que dice la tetuda" - comentó Mizore tras bajar del árbol - "Goku-kun siempre se anda proecupando por nosotros y nos ha salvado a todas en ocasiones diferentes y nosotros sentimos lo mismo por él. Creo que ya es momento de que sepa lo que sentimos por él" - ella dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - "Yo creo que no le molestará si confesamos nuestro amor por él"

Yukari pensó en los que sus amigas trataban de planear y luego de pensarlo llegó a una conclusión - _"Si le confieso mi amor hacia Goku-kun, eso quiere decir que Moka-san también podría mi novia"_ \- con tan solo pensar en eso, su cabesita le llegaban ideas acerca de los cambios que tendría en su vida - "¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso, desu!"

Kurumu sonrió ante su apoyo - "Bien, entonces hablaremos con Goku una vez que su caso haya sido resuelto. Para eso debemos ir hacia donde la comisión lo tienen enjuiciado" - sus dos amigas asintieron de aprobación.

"Pero antes debemos encontrar a Moka-san para hablarle de nuestro acuerdo, ¿no creen?" - sugirió Yukari y sus dos amigas nuevamente asintieron para después retitarse del lugar e ir hacia donde su corazón les guiaba.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

Moka estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia ya que sus amigos se habían retirado a quien sabe donde después de la reunión del club. Pues ella sin nada que hacer hizo lo mismo, pero a medida que caminaba su mente no estaba del todo tranquila ya que estaba pensando en cierto pelinegro que estaba arrestado.

_"Oh Goku-kun, espero que regreses sano y salvo" _\- pensó con las manos en su pecho en señal de preocupación. No debía culpar a su corazón y mente por sentirse así pero es que los de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica son monstruos dignos de temer y la seguridad de su amigo estaba en juego al igual que su identidad, a pesar de no ser humano, de igual forma esos tipos podrían malinterpretar las cosas antes de que su amigo pudiese hablar. Pero ella no perdería la fe en que todo estaría bien.

"Moka Akashiya..." - una voz le habló desde atrás. La chica se volteó para ver a ciertos tipos que no pensó volver a ver. Ahí estaban algunos otros miembros de la mencionada organización.

"¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" - preguntó Moka un poco asustado ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

"En nombre de la Comisión, le pido de la forma más atenta que nos acompañe. Queremos hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a Son Goku" - habló uno de los miembros que usaba lentes y se los ajustó.

"¿Goku?" - y efectivamente era lo que esperaba, ahora iban interrogarla a ella con respecto a su amigo - "¿Goku-kun está bien, verdad?" - ella inquirió sin pensarlo bien pero es que quería cerciorarse.

"No se preocupe, Son se encuentra bien pero se encuentra bajo custodia antes de realizar su juicio para comprobar si es humano. Solo estamos reuniendo información con las personas que han tenido relación con él" - el hombre de la comisión le explicaba acerca de su procedimiento legal - "Así que vuelvo a insistir señorita Moka, acompañenos por la buenas"

"Bien" - Moka obedeció cabizbaja y decidió acompañar a esos sujetos, sin rechistar se fue caminando junto a los miembros de la comisión hacia donde le harían su interrogatorio. Solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

**_Voz del Narrador: La situación era problemática, Goku y sus amigos conocieron a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica y al parecer los problemas estaban a punto de venir._**

**_¿Cómo podrán resolver este conflicto?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de: "Rosario + Saiyan"_**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_**Avance del siguiente capitulo: **_

_**(Escuchen esta canción para darle el toque especial: **_**_/watch?v=0COb2Ek31Fs)_**

_"¿Q-Quién eres tú?" - _preguntó un Kuyou transformado en su verdadera forma y se sentía aterrado ante lo que estaba presenciando.

_"Tu deberías saberlo..."_ \- musitó Goku con una mirada fría - _"Soy un Saiyajin que fue criado a la tierra y el mismo que te va a derrotar Kuyou. Tengo un corazón tranquilo, pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira. Soy la esperanza de la humanidad, soy la luz que existe en la oscuridad..._" - luego Goku expulsa su ki rodeado de un aura dorada mientras que su cabello se elevaba tornandose del mismo color y sus ojos cambiaron a un color verde esmeralda - **_"¡YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN GOKU!"_ **\- el gritó a todo pulmón lo suficiente para que todos los presentes escucharan su omnipotente voz.

_"¿G-Goku?" - _pensaron Inner Moka y las demás chicas viendo con asombro al nuevo cambio del Saiyajin.

_**Nombre del siguiente capitulo: "El Poder de un Super Saiyajin"**_

**Fin del Avance**

* * *

_**Y... así shavos concluye la primera parte de este capitulo, como dije antes, decidí hacerlo en dos parte ya que así sería emocionante la cosa**_

_**OMG!, pero que trailer la que les traje, o no?. Mucho mejor que el de la película Logan xD. los conocedores de la serie ya saben de que escena me inspire para crear el avance. Esto es solo una muestra de lo que vendrá a continuación y esperenlo con ansias. Pero para cuando suceda el capitulo real, puede que las cosas sean diferentes pero la trama será a lo que tienen contemplado.**_

_**Y si se preguntan cuando será la siguiente, pues será pronto ya que ya la estoy haciendo y voy a medio camino.**_

_**Al parecer las chicas ya están tomando una decisión y ya declararán su amor hacia el Saiyajin, pero de igual forma también estará en la segunda parte del capitulo. Una razón más para no perderse esto, eh?**_

_**No se olviden de comentar y tampoco de leer el siguiente que he creado, "El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain", crossover de DBZ y Zero no Tsukaima para que se den una nueva leída, y les advierto que ya lleva 4 capítulos.**_

_**Los poderes de pelea serán en la siguiente parte.**_

**_Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí terminamos. No se olviden de recomendar esta historia para que prosigamos a medida que pase el tiempo._**

**_Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

**_Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n_**


	12. El Poder de un Super Saiyajin

**_Que onda shavos, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte del capítulo y supongo que el mas esperado del momento. Siento mucho si me retrase hasta el día de hoy. Es que estuve ocupado todo el fin de semana y pues simplemente me retrasé._**

**_Y durante la semana pasaron muchas cosas buenas; primeramente la historia llegó a más de los 200 reviews. ¡Yaaaaaay!. Después del primer día de publicación recibí más de 10 reviews y luego la cantidad iba aumentando hasta llegar a los 30 reviews. Vaya, se nota que muchos aman este crossover y no los culpo porque yo hago lo mismo que ustedes. _**

**_Ahora vamos con los reviews:_**

**_\- gokusayayin9: _**_Pues te deseo suerte mi amigo, aunque conociendo tu historial seguro haras un buen trabajo interpretando la serie a tu manera. Un saludo y un abrazo._

**_\- jhanter1999: _**_Un verdadero fan de DB recuerda las frases míticas de la saga, por eso haré ese homenaje cuando la serie vivía en su época dorada. Y la humillación de Kuyou junto con sus compinches esta 100% asegurada. Un Saludo._

**_\- Alister 01: _**_Pues hubiera hecho eso todo eso de una vez por todas, pero ya había prometido que actualizaría esta historia porque muchos ya me estaban rogando hasta la coronilla. Así que me opte por publicar el inicio del capitulo antes del cima y así saciar sus angustias. Un saludo._

**_\- metalic-dragon-angel:_**_ Oye, tranquilo viejo que ya lo viene se viene a continuación. Un saludo y me da gusto volver a verte. _

**_\- aten92: _**_Pues la comisión va a recibir "El curso intensivo de comportamiento para villanos" por el profesor Son Goku XD. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- iseei98: _**_Cada quien su gusto, se que no es el mejor capitulo de mi historia porque ni siquiera tengo contemplado cual será porque falta mucho por ver en este crossover. Hay veces que uno tiene que guardarse lo mejor para el final ya que el objetivo es entretener a las masas dejándolos con la libre interpretación de que puede suceder después de ciertos capitulos. Un saludo y ojala no haya malos entendidos después. _

**_\- Albertino155: _**_Gracias a ti por tenerme la paciencia suficiente, te prometo que eso no sucederá de nuevo. _

**_\- XIX-Phantom: _**_Pues tengo mi teoría con respecto a tu duda: Yo creo que Goku no tenía la defensa activa, porque cuando su ki esta alerta, su cuerpo es capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de ataque perforador, tal como dijiste, que las balas de las armas de fuego solo rebotan su piel, Y cuando conoció a Moka, pues no estaba a la defensiva ya que nunca sospecho ni tampoco se espero que ella fuese una vampiro. Eso es lo que yo creo, a ver si eso resuelve tu duda y un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- arg21: _**_Pues ya veremos quien será ese pobre diablo que reciba ese trato. Por ahora ya hay una primera victima para la primera fase del Super Saiyajin. Un saludo. _

**_\- neopercival: _**_Tienes razón, Kuyou ya saco boleto con pase VIP directo al infierno donde otros villanos del universo DB lo esperan. Como Freezer, Cell y entre otros mas. Un saludo. _

**_\- Lozato: _**_Espero que la ONU no ande viendo esto porque como dije antes, los de la ONU son bien canijos cuando se tratan de las lolis, y si lo hacen, de seguro ira por la cabeza de Goku... o inclusive la mía por mi imaginación. Y no te preocupes amigo, después de este capitulo pienso hacer un mini capitulo donde se explica el entrenamiento del harem de Goku. Un saludo de mi parte amigo. _

**_\- Anonymous: _**_Pues necesitaran varios paramédicos por el sangrado nasal masivo por parte de las chicas, ok no. Y sobre el anime One Punch Man... como no conocerlo, si se hizo viral el ano pasado a causa de la sobrevaloración a tal punto de que al protagonista lo comparan directamente con el poder Goku, aunque para mi me da igual quien sea el mas fuerte ya que esas discusiones mueven a todos los fans del anime y pues yo no quiero formar parte del apocalipsis. Un saludo._

**_\- Broly999: _**_Pues Broly no será el único, tengo contemplado que otros personajes del universo DB estarán presentes, no te diré cuales exactamente pero es para que te des una idea de que estas en lo cierto. Y con respecto a tu idea, creo que te llevaras una decepción porque no será como lo imaginaste, recuerda que el autor da la última palabra. Un saludo y nos leemos luego._

**_\- goldran: _**_Gracias y una saludo._

**_\- alucard77: _**_Gracias por tu opinión colega, tu siempre sabes como opinar y dar motivación. Y tus deseos serán ordenes porque ya le puse lo picante al siguiente capitulo. Un saludo de mi parte camarada, ¡Y que viva el harem!._

**_\- Veizser:_**_ Tienes razón, todos sin excepción quedaran con cara de: *WTF?!* Un saludo._

**_\- El Legendario: _**_Tiempo sin saber de ti amigo, ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hablamos, creo que fue antes de que me ausentara del fanfiction por ese periodo de tiempo. En fin, siempre es bueno reencontrarse con tus viejos lectores; recibí tu PM donde me describiste a tu OC y pues me parece alguien interesante, ojala tu saga de historias brille como lo esperas ya que tienes mucho que dar en el futuro._

_Ya me daré un tiempo para leer tus historias y saber mas de tu OC. Y cuando sea el momento, veré si me puede ser útil para esta historia o en alguna otra de las que ya tengo. Por ahora tienes mi aprobación amigo y espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- sayajin107: _**_Bueno en el manga original las chicas yokai tienen un carácter un poco distinto al anime, ya que como he dicho, el anime de esa serie es algo mediocre en cuestion de contenido de la trama. Pero en mi historias las cosas serán distintas. Un saludo._

**_\- spikegflames: _**_Creo que es un error de parte de los villanos hacer enojar a los heridos de sus anime ya que les salen el tiro por la culata. Un saludo. _

**_ \- nightmare nightmare: _**_Pues ya no te quedes con las ganas porque ya se pondrá buena la cosa. Un saludo,_

**_\- RizeNeoWolf: _**_Herido?... no, muerto?... tal vez, pero de que ese zorro sufrirá, ¡sufrirá!. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- yumerihaba2: _**_Que onda amigo?, como te va a ti?. Pues tienes razón en opinar eso ya que la mayoría terminan desafiando a Goku terminan muy mal, bueno excepto Bills porque ese si supera al Saiyajin pero eso es otro tema. En fin, ya me leí el primer capitulo de tu otra historia "**Goku Saotome" ** y debo decir que me muero de la curiosidad en saber como continuarás la trama, al igual que tu otra historia que tienes con la serie Naruto, o debería decir Naruko? xD. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte colega. _

**_\- kiryu2026: _**_No te preocupes por opinar amigo, siempre hay espacio para opinar aun si no va a atrasado con los capitulo. Yo hago eso y nade me dice nada: Con respecto a Rubi, ella si estará en el harem de esta historia,de hecho, esta a un solo capitulo de hacer su debut, creo que opinaste eso ya que se suponía que deberia aparecer en este capitulo pero recuerda que me estoy basando mas en el manga y no tanto en el anime. Te cuento un detalle?, en el manga originalmente Mizore aparecería después de lo de las vacaciones de verano, pero como es una personaje realmente interesante, pues decidí hacerlo a mi manera._

_Y tienes toda la razón al pensar obre Gohan, es buen personaje y toda la cosa, pero lo usan demasiado en este tipo de fics. Así que cuando quise interpretar mi propia historia, me dije a mi mismo: ***Rechazo la naturaleza***, como dijo Skipper. Y pues elegi a Goku porque solo habían dos historias con el (muy buenas por cierto) entre todas las listas y como bueno que soy, decidí darle oportunidad y vaya que fue una buena decisión. Hasta ahora llevo mas 200 reviews y sigue aumentando las cifra. Y 200 reviews es decir mucho ya que llevo no mas de 10 capitulos de los decenas de capitulos que aun ni me he imaginado y que ya vendran con el paso del tiempo. __Tengo la ligera sospecha de que cuando esta historia culmine definitivamente, ya habremos llegado cerca o tal vez mas de los 1000 reviews. No espero que eso suceda, pero se vale sonar._

_Con respecto a Tsukune, aghhh, ni me lo menciones porque me cae de la ver**, ok no pero no miento. Pero debo admitir que Tsukune no es el peor de su clase, hay protagonistas de otras series reconocidas que tienen harems del mismo tipo, po no decir de la misma raza, y estos son mas afeminados y cobardes; unos si muestran su lado heroico en ciertas circunstancias de vida o muerte, pero hay otros que ni siquiera lo intentan y terminan mas jotos de lo que ya son. Y el peor de los casos... ES QUE NI SIQUIERA SE DECIDEN CON QUE CHICA QUEDARSE, y para el final, o eligen a una dejando atrás al resto del harem o en dados casos,se quedan sin ninguna. Bah, Losers!._

_Si Goku, Naruto, Natsu, Luffy u otro prota de anime popular de la década pasada se vieran cara a cara con lo protagonistas de esta generación, les dirían algo así: **"Les hace falta ver mas bax". **__Y haber si así ya son los hombres que tanto desean sus chicas. _

_Sobre mis otras historia, en el caso de Zero no Tsukaima te recomiendo que primero veas la serie original para que veas como es la trama, personalidad de personajes y toda la cosa, hazlo porque tampoco yo te puedo de que trata exactamente porque no te quiero arruinar la experiencia. __Pero con Inuyasha?, vamos viejo, ese anime es un clásico, una joya que todos debieron a ver visto por lo menos alguna vez, como Dragon Ball._

_En fin, gracias por opinar (y vaya comentario el que me acabo de responder) y espero verte en otra ocasion. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- Guest (3): _**_Gracias amigo y me alagas. Un saludo._

**_\- raperix: _**_La verdad se sabe tarde o temprano shavo y la identidad de Goku no es la excepción, pero claro el Saiyajin no lo hara como lo hizo Tsukune y no diciendo las mismas palabras porque el si es hombre para confesarse ante sus amigos, un poco torpe e inocente, pero hombre después de todo._

_La verdad es que si pienso usar elementos de la saga Super pero eso sera en su tiempo ya que sigo en la etapa de planeacion._

_Y no temas al entrar al hobie del fanfiction, todos los grandes empezamos igual, hasta yo que no fui reconocido hace un par de anos por inventar historias que engarcharon a la gente por mi creatividad. Ya veras que con el tiempo podrás desarrollar tus propias ideas y sacarlas a la luz mi shavo. Eso tenlo presente. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

**_\- The great one: _**_Pues mas o menos, pero ya te diste una idea de como será el clima del capitulo.Y solo se puede describir esa frase con una sola palabras; Nostalgia. Un saludo._

**_\- Guest (4): _**_Tu lo has dicho. Un saludo._

**_\- jorgecr72: Así_**_ será shavo y un saludo._

**_\- REGIS MARK 5: _**_La maestra neko de Goku como integrante del harem?. Hmm... no lo se shavo, lo pensaré pero gracias por sugerir. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- juandanielquispeduran2:_**_ No se de que era del mito hablas, pero ten por seguro que ya no me tardaré como antes. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- agelacarol79677: _**_Pues muchas gracias amiga, y gracias por tu comentario. Eso me motiva mucho para seguir esto. Un saludo de mi parte. _***:3***

_**-**** Lord Mortensen: (En ingles): **Thanks dude and take it for granted_ ***;)***

_**(En español): **Gracias amigo y tenlo por hecho _***;)***

**\- alexzero: **_Pues estás a punto de averiguarlo y ten por seguro que lo disfrutarás, pero no se podría decir lo mismo por Kuyou xD._

**_Gracias por comentar shavos, de verdad me siento orgulloso de que hayamos llegado tan lejos en el tiempo que he desarrolladla historia. Todo se lo debo a ustedes y espero que continuemos así por más tiempo. _**

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, esto eran las cosas que quería aclarar, sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 11: El Poder de un Super Saiyajin y Revelaciones **

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

***Previamente en Rosario + Saiyan***

**(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

**Voz del Narrador: Goku y sus amigas trabajaban felizmente entregando los periódicos de la Academia Yokai. Sin embargo, un cierto grupo de personas aparecieron en el mismo sitio de nuestros amigos...**

_"Oh no, esos uniformes..." - murmuró Gin ya que el pudo reconocer quienes eran esos sujetos, la verdad es que tenía una mezcla de odio y temor._

_"Saludos, yo soy Kuyou. El manager de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, es un placer conocerlos" - Kuyou se presentó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho con una ligera inclinación - "Huhh, son el Club de Periodismo. Buena trabajo, es bastante bueno. Sin embargo... ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de sacar un periódicos con estos contenidos?. Nosotros no fuimos llamados para inspeccionar!" - el exigió con una vez severa y luego pateó la mesa derribando todo los materiales. Goku y las demás se quedaron pasmados por su terrible acción._

**_Lo que la Comisión de Seguridad Publica parecía ser la justicia de la academia Yokai, en realidad eran la corrupoción ya que su lider y sus subordinados abusaban de su autoridad hacia sus semejantes._**

_"¡Oigan ustedes, no tiene derecho a tratar de esa manera a mis amigos ni mucho menos a destrozar lo que se les de la gana. Les sugiero que se retiren lo antes posible!" - había dicho Goku desafiando a la organización._

_"Son Goku, ¿cierto?. Justo la persona que quería buscar, temo decirte esto pero quedas bajo arresto" - esa declaración dejo en shock a todos los presentes, Goku por otro lado, permaneció más confuso que asustado._

_"¿Bajo arresto? ¿Por qué?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con la ceja levantada._

_"Por el crimen de ser un humano y haber profanado la paz de esta academia con tu presencia" - acusó Kuyou dejando en shock a todos los presentes._

_"Está bien, iré con ustedes" - Goku se resignó y tras decir esa declaración dejó perplejos a todos los de su club. Sus amigos solo podían ver como Kuyou se llevaba al guerrero más fuerte de la academia, increible pero cierto._

_"Por favor Goku, prométeme que regresarás sano y salvo" - pensó Moka preocupada por él al igual que las demás._

**_La Comisión se llevó al Goku para enjuiciarlo por algo que no es, pero Goku lo dijo porque no quería arriesgar la seguridad de sus amigas. Sin embargo, la organización tenía otros planes..._**

_"Keito, mantén al Club de Periodismo bajo vigilancia y ve como reaccionan" - le dijo en voz baja lo suficiente para que el prisionero no sospechara._

_"Si señor" - respondió la mujer araña - "¿Quiere que los elimine después?" - ella preguntó y su jefe asintió._

**_*Se cambia la escena cuando Keito confronta a Kurumu y a Yukari luego de que les arrebatara sus periódicos*_**

_"Es muy tarde para decir eso ahora, o tal vez no lo sepan?. Hemos estado viendo al club de periodismo desde antes el año pasado, como un grupo en contra de la Comisión Publica: El año pasado el club de periodismo estaba lleno de tontos que pensaban que podían cambiar la academia ellos mismos y por cualquiera razón usaban sus publicaciones para criticarnos. Eso es porque nosotros purgamos a los miembros del club, es mejor no meterse en viejas peleas"_

_"¿Gin tenía ese tipo de de pasado, entonces por eso nos dijo esa advertencia?" - pensaron Kurumu y Yukari ante el relato ya mencionado. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Luego Keito arroja los periodicos al incinerador._

_"Bien, sus periódicos si que se queman bien, no?" - y la desgraciada seguía burlando de ambas chicas._

_"¡NUESTROS PERIÓDICOS! ¡Maldita perra, ahora si me las pagarás!" _

**_*Sigue la escena donde Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore se enfrentan a Keito y sus secuaces y la tercia de yokais salen victoriosas*_**

_"Bien, entonces hablaremos con Goku una vez que su caso haya sido resuelto. Para eso debemos ir hacia donde la comisión lo tienen enjuiciado" - sus dos amigas asintieron de aprobación._

_"Pero antes debemos encontrar a Moka-san para hablarle de nuestro acuerdo, ¿no creen?" - sugirió Yukari y sus dos amigas nuevamente asintieron para después retitarse del lugar e ir hacia donde su corazón les guiaba._

**_*Mientras tanto con Moka*_**

"Moka Akashiya..." - una voz le habló desde atrás

"¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" - preguntó Moka un poco asustado ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

_"En nombre de la Comisión, le pido de la forma más atenta que nos acompañe. Queremos hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a Son Goku" - habló uno de los miembros que usaba lentes y se los ajustó._

_"¿Goku?" - y efectivamente era lo que esperaba, ahora iban interrogarla a ella con respecto a su amigo._

* * *

**Narración Normal**

Regresando con Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore andaban corriendo por el campus de la academia con el fin de encontrar a Moka y así continuar con la busqueda de Goku. Pero había un problema...

"¿Oigan, saben donde está Moka?" - preguntó Yukari tras detenerse a pensar.

"Ay, si es cierto. Se me olvidaba ese detalle" - comentó Kurumu mientras se rascaba la nuca de una forma avergonzada (parece ser que ya se le pegó la costumbre del Saiyajin) - "No me acuerdo donde la vi por última vez"

"Si no mal recuerdo, ella aun estaba en el salón del club con Gin-sempai" - respondió Mizore ya que fue la última en salir antes de encontrarse con ellas en la pelea de Keito.

"¡Es cierto, vamos allá!" - sugirió Yukari pero antes de que las chicas se fueran, algo había ocurrido...

"¡Alto!" - exclamó una voz a lo lejos, luego una persona salió detrás de uno de los edificios, se trataba de uno de los miembros de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica.

"Oh no, ¿ahora que quieren?" - preguntó la Succubo ya que no tenía tiempo para hablar con ese tipo.

"¿Ustedes tres derrotaron a Keito, verdad?" - preguntó el hombre de forma autoritaria.

"¿Y si lo hicimos, que nos harás?" - preguntó la peli azul sonando muy desafiante.

"Kurumu-chan..." - Yukari intentó calmar a su amiga, tal vez no era buena idea desafiarlo porque no sabían que monstruo puede ser.

El sujeto solo bufó por la actitud de la peli azul, no era desafío para su poderes - "Por haber mostrado rebelión en contra de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, las tres quedan bajo arresto" - luego chasqueó sus dedos para que sus demás compañeros salieran de sus escondites, así estremeciendo un poco a las feminas por la cantidad de yokais que tenían a su alrededor - "Será mejor que vengan por las buenas, o lo lamentarán"

"¿Kurumu-chan, que vamos a hacer?" - preguntó Yukari asustada mientras se escondía en las piernas de Mizore. Aun si las tres peleaban juntas, las posibilidades eran bajas ya que su entrenamiento no estaba tan preparadas como para lidiar con esta cantidad.

"Tenemos que luchar Yukari-chan. No tenemos opción" - respondió Kurumu un poco nerviosa pero decidida a la vez - "Además, debemos ser fuertes, recuerda que estos sujetos tienen a nuestro Goku" - luego sus uñas crecieron al igual que sus alas de murcielago.

"Es verdad, el se arriesgó por nosotras y ahora debemos hacer lo mismo por el" - añadió Mizore mientras convertía sus manos en un par de cuchillas de hielo.

Yukari aún sentía miedo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero sus amigas tenían razón. No era momento de llorar sino de luchar, ella levantó su varita mágica para confrontar a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica, aunque en realidad no estaban todos pero aún eran demasiados.

"Feh, si así lo desean" - entonces el cabecilla del grupo dio la orden para comenzar la ofensiva. Los demás miembros se transformaron en sus forma yokai para hacer más facil las cosas - "¡Ataquen!" - exclamó mientras tres de los miembros salían al combate.

Entonces las chicas se prepararon para defenderse. Sin embargo...

***Slash!* **\- Antes de que alguno de los monstruos pudiera atacar, alguien recibió un rasguño que salió de quien sabe donde. En ese momento cierto lobo se puso en frente de las chicas.

"No puede ser, tu eres..." - el hombre iba a decir la identidad del misterioso ayudante pero lo interrumpieron.

"¡Gin-sempai!" - exclamaron las tres al unisono. El licantropo asintió mientras sonreía.

"¡No permitiré que hagan esto. No permitiré que lastimen a los nuevos miembros de mi club, ¿me oyeron malditos?" - preguntó molesto Gin.

"Ja, eso mismo dijiste el año pasado Ginei Morioka y mira lo que pasó, ¡tus antiguos camaradas tuvieron que pagar el precio!, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?" - preguntó el cabecilla de la organización.

"¡Lo recuerdo muy bien. Y por eso no permitiré que eso ocurra de nuevo!" - exclamó Gin con valor y determinación. Sus compañeras de clase lo veían con asombro ante su sempai, era bueno que el pervertido haya dejado a un lado el temor y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

"Hmph, en ese caso terminaremos el trabajo que no terminamos el año pasado" - él hizo otra señal para que sus camaradas reinicien el ataque.

**"¡Dodonpa!"** Sin embargo, antes de que alguno se moviera, un rayo de energía apareció a lo lejos y esta chocó en el suelo a unos centímetros de su posición

"¿Y ahora qué?" - preguntó el cabecilla molesto. En ese momento alguien había saltado justo por encima opacando la luz del sol, luego la persona aterrizó a un lado de Gin.

"¡La gruya ha llegado! " - comentó el líder del club de karate Haiji Miyamoto con una sonrisa mientras realizaba la pose de pelea característico de su estilo de pelea (Similar al que hace Tenshinhan).

"¡Haiji!" - exclamaron las chicas reconociendo al rival de Goku.

"Me da gusto verte, Haiji" - comentó Gin contento de ver a su colega de su mismo grado.

"Gin... ¿Acaso pensabas llevarte toda la diversión sin mi consentimiento?. Que egoísta eres" - dijo el Haiji en tono de broma, pero en el fondo si se sentía indignado de no haber sido invitado a la fiesta.

El licantropo se rió un poco - "Je je je, lo siento pero es que estaba tan ocupado pensando en ciertas cosas que se me pasó pedirte tu ayuda"

"Si claro, estabas pensando mientras intentabas espiar a las chicas o tomarles múltiples fotografías, ¿o me equivoco?. Ya te conozco Morioka" - el karateka siguió bromeando porque ya conocía las mañas del lobo. Gin se sonrojó por sus suposiciones pues estaba medio cierto - "Oye Gin, ¿es cierto lo que le pasó a Goku? ¿Que la comisión se lo ha llevado?" - pregunto Haiji dejando a un lado las bromas.

"Lamentablemente es cierto, Miyamoto. La comisión se ha llevado a Son ya que creen que es un humano" - respondió el licantropo con una mirada seria.

"¡Pero eso es imposible. No hay manera de que Goku-dono sea un humano!" - exclamó Haiji incrédulo. Es cierto que su rival tiene las técnicas que poseía un humano en el mundo exterior como lo es Roshi, pero en ningún momento sintió que su ki sea semejante al de los humanos o si quiera al de un yokai.

"Opino lo mismo que tu Haiji, su olor tampoco se asemeja al de los humanos. Pero la Comisión de Seguridad Publica esta tan carente de juicio que no pueden distinguir la verdad aun si esta les abofeteara en la cara" - comentaba Gin con mucho resentimiento hacia la organización y estaba en lo cierto. Cuando les dicen sus verdades, Kuyou lo niega con todo el peso de su equipo y hasta da amenazas de muerte a todo aquel que se les oponga. Por esa razón él y su antiguo grupo intentaron pararle los pies, pero al final todo el esfuerzo fue en vano.

"Te entiendo Gin y aún lamento tu perdida" - comentó Haiji ya que el también presenció ese momento y se lamenta al no haberlo apoyado en ese momento ya que en primer año no tenía tan desarrollada sus habilidades y la comisión de seguridad era tan peligroso como lo sigue siendo hoy en día. Pero las cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces - "Pero estoy seguro de que Goku-dono estará bien ya que es un hueso duro de roer y nada lo intimida" - supuso Haiji casi seguro ya que era cierto, el Saiyajin se ha enfrentado a muchos oponentes en su estancia en la academia incluyéndose a si mismo en un par de ocasiones. No había forma de que Kuyou o sus subordinados logren romper su espíritu.

"Ojala estés en lo cierto Miyamoto" - dijo Gin un poco escéptico. Solo esperaba que su rival de las chicas logre salir de ese embrollo, pero conociendo ya su carácter valiente e ingenuo, las posibilidades eran algo notables.

Luego Haijo levantó su dedo apuntando al lider del pelotón - "¡Escuchen bien gusando. Hoy mismo su reinado de tiranía acabará!"

Los miembros de la comisión de seguridad aun seguían viendo a los miembros del club de periodismo y karate con arrogancia notando su obstinación, pero bueno, así se ahorrarían el tedioso trabajo del juicio - "Ya que lo ponen de ese modo, todos tendrán que morir" - ahora si, sin más rodeos la comisión se lanzó en contra de nuestros amigos.

"Aquí vamos" - comentó Gin transformándose en su forma de lobo.

"Tu lo has dicho" - añadió Haiji transformándose en su forma real que consistía en un humanoide con un pico y alas de cuervos. Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari se volvieron a preparar, listas para luchar con los dos varones.

_***Insertar algún OST de la serie de Rosario + Saiyan para añadir esta escena***_

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar oculto de la academia se encontraba Goku aun siendo vigilado por la Comisión de Seguridad Publica para indagar acerca de su verdadera identidad. El Saiyajin estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla en medio de una sala practicamente oscura, siendo iluminado por las velas que estaban colgadas, Kuyou estaba viendo todo detrás de una visible escondida a través de la pared...

**(Nota del Autor: Los mismos que usan los policías en cualquier serie cuando están interrogando)**

Y se podría decir que estaba un poco confundido con respecto a la actitud del prisionero, pues no mostraba signos de temor o preocupación a pesar de que varios de sus subordinados lo han estado interrogando y pues ha estado escuchado todo desde su posición. Pero eso no era todo, sus subordinados habían estado interrogando a varios estudiantes y maestros que conocían al Saiyajin y todos decían comentarios como...

_"No he olfateado ningún olor humano en Son-kun"_

_"Desconozco la verdadera forma de Goku, puesto que nunca lo he visto en acción"_

_"Recuerdo que solía llevar una cinta marrón atada en su cintura pero hubo un tiempo donde ya no lo llevó. Pero que raro..."_

_"Goku-san no puede ser humano, su fuerza es abismal puesto que lo vi ganar el Torneo de Artes Marciales la otra semana"_

Y habían otros como...

_"No hay forma Son-kun de que sea humano, pero sigo opinando que es muy guapo"_

_"Como desearía que Goku-kun me tomara como su novia, pero siempre está a lado de esa vampiro Moka o con esa succubo Kurumu. Pero que envidia"_

Ninguno de los interrogatorios le era útil puesto que no le decían nada relevante. Ya cansado de su paciencia decidió tomar las riendas y salió del cuarto oscuro para hablar con él.

"Lamento la tardanza Son Goku, estaba ocupado... resolviendo ciertas cosas" - se excusó Kuyou pero eso no le importó al pelinegro.

"No hay problema, por mi tómese todo el tiempo" - comentó Goku mientras sonreía de manera jovial, cosa que extrañó más al rubio.

_"¿Que le pasa a este muchacho?. No sabe que su vida puede estar en riesgo" _\- pensó el líder de la comisión con el ceño fruncido. Sea un humano o no este chico tenía que ser eliminado ya que podría poner el peligro a todos sus planes que tenía en mente con respecto a controlar totalmente la academia, seguido del mundo yokai.

"Bien Son, es momento de las preguntas" . musitó Kuyou - "¿De verdad eres un humano?"

"Claro que no señor Kuyou" - respondió Goku si vacilar.

"¿Seguro?, he escuchado mucho sobre ti y tus hazañas en la academia, los rumores dicen que has derrotado a varios estudiantes y maestros de la escuela, ¿eso es verdad?" - inquirió nuevamente

"Si señor, pero lo hice por razones justas. Ellos hacían cosas indebidas" - respondió el Saiyajin recordando a Saizou, al presidente de su clase, al profesor de gimnasia Kotsubo y por último a la profesora de arte Ishigami.

"¿Y sabes que eso es responsabilidad de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica cerciorarse de las acciones de aquellas personas?" - preguntó Kuyou tratando de hacerle entender quien mandaba.

"Bueno... es que no supe de ustedes hasta el día de hoy. No sabía que existían policías en la academia" - comentó Goku en tono de broma.

Kuyou se estremeció al decir eso, ¡pero que insolente de su parte al decir que no existían si todos en la academia hasta les muestran el respeto cuando los mencionan!, bueno... siempre hay excepciones para todo.

"Supongo que en algún momento de tus enfrentamientos te debiste transformar, ¿o me equivoco?" - indagó nuevamente el hombre de cabellera rubia.

"Pues no lo hice, una de las reglas de la academia es en no transformarse en la verdadera forma dentro de los territorios de la academia yokai" - contestó Goku con tranquilidad ya que respetaba las reglas a pesar de no ser ningún tipo de monstruo.

Kuyou ya comenzaba a desesperarse por lo tranquilo que era el muchacho - "¿Entonces como explicas las habilidades que tienes?, ¡Los humanos no pueden tener semejantes habilidades!"

"Con todo respeto señor Kuyou, pero los humanos si pueden tener esas habilidades; si un humano es entrenado adecuadamente pueden liberar un poder que podrían superar a los monstruos" - Goku le explicaba acerca de los entrenamientos del uso del ki y claramente hay ejemplos de humanos que han logrado superar ese nivel: Como Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Chaoz, Uub entre otros.

_**(Nota del Autor: No pongo a Tenshinhan ya que es considerado un tríclope y no un humano como todos creíamos. Supongo que la mayoría ya sabía ese detalle, ¿cierto?)**_

"¿Un poder, dices?" - ese último comentario dejó intrigado al lider de la organización. Entonces los humanos escondían ese secreto todo este tiempo, ¿cómo es que no supo de esto de esta información?. Y tenía la idea de que los humanos usarían ese poder como arma secreta para confrontar a los yokais, no podía permitir eso, sus planes se arruinarían más pronto de lo que creería. Debía saber más acerca de ese dichoso poder aun si para ello debía torturar psicologicamente al prisionero que tenía presente. Pero antes de que dijera algo, alguien le había llamado por detrás.

"Kuyou-sama, siento mucho en irrumpir pero tengo malas noticias" - informó uno de sus subordinados, el que usaba los lentes.

"¿Que diablos pasa?, estoy ocupado con este mocoso" - refunfuñó Kuyou molesto por su interrupción. Su oficial le susurró algo en el oído lo que causó que su jefe abriera los ojos - "¿Estás seguro?" - él preguntó y su subordinado asintió - _"¡Esos malnacidos del club del periódico... de seguro Gin está detrás de esto, después de lo que pasó el año pasado ese lobo no aprendió su lección!" - _pensó molesto mientras se dirigía a dos de sus subordinados - "Ustedes dos, vigilen a este chico hasta que yo vuelva. No lo dejen ir por ningún motivo" - les dio una orden y ambos asintieron con un "si". Kuyou en ese momento salió nuevamente del cuarto oscuro mientras que el sujeto de los lentes le seguía, sin embargo dejaron a un Goku que solo inclinó la cabeza de la confusión, ese tipo lo volvió a plantar sin razón aparente. ¿Que es lo que sucedía allá fuera como para que reaccionara de esa forma?. Bueno, solo debía esperar para ya terminar con todo este malentendido.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

De vuelta en el campus de la academia, el equipo del club de periodismo y el lider del club de karate estaban librando una batalla reñida contra la Comisión de Seguridad Publica:

\- Kurumu los enfrentaba usando sus habilidades de succubo acompañado de su fuerza, y a la vez usando sus encantos para despistar a sus adversarios.

\- Yukari usaba sus hechizos para crear diferentes trucos para confundir a los enemigos y golpearlos con sus baldes de oro.

\- Mizore los congelaba usando su poderes de hielo y en ocasiones también usaba su nueva fuerza adquirida para lastimar a todo lo que se le cruzara.

\- Gin con su velocidad de lobo esquivaba los ataques y rasguñaba gravemente con sus garras.

\- Y Haiji con sus técnicas aprendidas de la escuela de la gruya peleaba de una forma más equilibrada, usando tanto puños como rafagas de ki.

En pocas palabras, estaban lidiando sin tantos problemas a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica.

"Vaya, esto es cansado" - comentó Kurumu mientras jadeaba por la pelea.

"Tienes razón, pero debemos mantener el ritmo" - dijo Mizore igual jadeando pero aun dispuesta a seguir luchando.

"Ojalá se rindan pronto, desu" - Yukari gimió porque ya había usado mucha magia contra esos desgraciados. Pero en un descuido la niña estaba a punto de ser golpeada por parte del bastón de Deshiko pero el ataque fue interferido por un par de alas.

"No lo creo" - comentó Haiji mientras apartaba el arma de Deshiko y por ende a la ya mencionada.

"Gracias, Haiji-san" - agradeció la brujita con una sonrisa. A lo que el cuervo sonrió.

"No puedo dejar que lastimaran a mi loli favorita" - dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

"¡No tengo interés en ti, entiéndelo loliconero!" - exclamó Yukari con un puchero ya que aún tenía intenciones de declararse ante Goku. Ese comentario hirió los sentimientos del líder del club de karate, su rostro se cubrió por varias lineas negras y se hincó mientras hacía círculos en la tierra.

_**(Nota del Autor: No hay nada más doloroso que ser rechazado por un loli, ¿o me equivoco amigos? **_***:'v***_**)**_

Gin le dio un rasguño en el cuerpo de uno los miembros de la organización y sonrió ante esto - _"Es increíble, realmente estamos peleando contra la Comisión, mucho mejor que el año pasado. Ojalá hubiéramos hecho esto el año pasado"_

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí..." - Sin embargo su momento alegría se cambiaría a uno de tensión puesto que la voz que escucharon todos les resultó familiar.

_"Por un demonio, lo que faltaba" _\- pensó el lobo mientras volteaba a ver al líder de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica. Los subordinados que aun seguían en píe, vieron con alivio ya que su jefe había llegado para completar el correctivo. Las chicas y Haiji también notaron su presencia y se estremecieron.

"Así que decides mostrar tus narices, Ginei Morioka..." - aplaudió el hombre rubio con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro - "Aunque la verdad no esperaba si quiera que mostraras tu rostro después de tu intento de ensuciar nuestra reputación"

"¡Pues ya no más Kuyou, ¿me oíste?. Hoy me vengaré por lo que nos has hecho a mi y a todos en la academia!" - exclamó furioso el lobo dispuesto a darle su merecido.

"Hmpf, licantropo tonto. No te das cuenta de que tu resistencia es inútil. Pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?" - Kuyou se bufó de su amenaza - "Como mis débiles soldados no pueden eliminar la basura, pues tendré que hacerlo todo yo" - luego de eso, prosiguió con transformarse en su verdadera forma yokai. Su cuerpo se envolvió totalmente en fuego y su cuerpo sufrió un cambio; ahora su apariencia se parecía el de un zorro con nueve colas flamantes.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" - preguntó Kurumu soprendida al ver a esa criatura.

"No me digan que es... ¿un kitsune?" - preguntó Yukari tratando de no creerse lo que estaba viendo - "Cuando obtienen un alto nivel, es un poderoso monstruo japonés que ha sido conocido por ser adorado por ser un Dios" - añadió la bruja recordando sus conocimientos en la clase de historia.

_**"Eso es lo que iba a decir, chuuuu!" **_\- comentó el murcielago parlante apareciendo en escena para después irse inmediatamente de la batalla.

El zorro Kuyou dio un rugido de imponencia ante nuestros amigos - **"¡Esta es mi verdadero yo, un zorro demonio. Unos patéticos**** yokai como ustedes jamás podrán derrotarme!"**\- el alardeó acerca de sus nuevos poderes.

"Su ki acaba de incrementar descomunalmente" - comentó Haiji apretando su pico en señal de temor, es la primera vez que ve a ese sujeto pelear con todo - "No debemos rendirnos muchachos"

"Tienes razón Haiji, pero no podremos contra el nuevo Kuyou" - añadió Gin también en temor ya ni peleando juntos las posibilidades eran bajas porque Kuyou era de una clase de monstruo muy poderosa, al igual que los vampiros.

**"¿Y bien, que han decidido hacer? ¿Van a rendirse y suplicar porque no los mate?" **\- el preguntó/exigió pero ninguno respondió - **"Tomaré eso como un no" **\- entonces Kuyou preparó su técnica, concentrando sus llamas creó un anillo de fuego en su cola - **"¡Reciban esto. Flama Brumosa Rodante!" **\- y con su cola lanzó el anillo de fuego hacia las chicas. Ellas se estremecieron porque ese ataque las reduciría a cenizas.

Gin notó esto y se estremeció, no podía permitir que sus amigos murieran este día, ni en ningún otro día. Así que hizo lo previsto - "¡NOOOOOOOO!" - se interpuso entre el anillo de fuego y las chicas y recibió el ataque de Kuyou quedando engullido en el fuego.

"¡Gin-sempai!" - exclamaron Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore por lo que acaba de suceder. Haiji también se quedó en shock por lo que hzi su amigo, no debió haber hecho eso.

Luego el humo se disipó dejando ver a un Gin de vuelto en su estado humano pero con el cuerpo chamuscado - "Parece que soy el más idiota... No puedo permitir... perder más miembros del club... Ya he tenido suficiente... ¡Aghh!" - luego de de decir eso, Gin se desplomó contra el suelo derrotado.

"¡Gin-sempai!" - volvieron a exclamar las chicas mientras se acercaban a él y esperaban que no ocurriera lo peor por su sacrificio.

"Ah bloqueado el ataque con su cuerpo" - comentó Kurumu preocupada. Tal vez era pervertido, pero hasta personas como el tenían corazón y lealtad.

"Así que actúa como el presidente a veces, ¿no?" - añadió Mizore de la misma forma. Pero por otro lado lo que hizo su sempai fue algo impulsivo, muriendo no se resolvía nada.

"Morioka..." - comentó su amigo acercandose al cuerpo del licantropo. Por fortuna el ataque no culminó con su vida, pero eso no quería decir que estaba furioso por lo hizo ese maldito. El pagaría por esto.

**"¡Ja ja ja, una basura menos y era el que esperaba, Ginei Morioka!" **\- Kuyou se rio de forma sádica - **"¿Ahora quien es el siguiente en morir?"**

"El siguiente serás tú... ¡¿oiste maldito zorro?!" - exigió Haiji molesto.

**"El lider del club de Karate, Haiji Miyamoto. ¿Como alguien como tu con semejante poder piensa vencer a una criatura como yo?" **\- el kitsune preguntó en total arrogancia ante el estudiante.

"Muy pronto lo sabrás" - luego el cuervo emprendió vuelo hasta una altura considerable para realizar su siguiente técnica. Destransformó sus alas para regresarlas a sus manos humanos dependiendo ahora del ki, junto ambas manos formando un triangulo y luego enfocó su vista hacia Kuyou mientras se realizaba un zoom - **"¡Kikoho!" - **y entonces Haiji disparó su mejor técnica ya desarrollada en un año de entrenamiento; disparó una enorme viga de energía amarilla que viajó a gran velocidad y esta llegó directamente al ktisune, se produjo una enorme explosión que dejó a todos los presentes casi ciegos, unos momentos después de que la nube de humo se disipara, todos pudieron ver un enorme agujero donde antes estaba Kuyou.

"¿L-lo logró¡" - comentó Mizore con los ojos abiertos. Sus amigas también pensaban lo mismo al igual que Haiji quien estaba jadeando después de haber realizado su Kokoho con éxito, lo costó trabajo pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

***Grrrrr!* -** Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran celebrar o algo así, se escuchó el gruñido que provenía en el interior del crater, en ese momento salió una figura resplandeciente en fuego, se trataba de Kuyou quien al parece estaba retorciendo del dolor, eso es lo que parecía.

"¡Es Kuyou, y sigue vivo!" - exclamó Kurumu señalando a su enemigo. Haiji se limitó a gruñir de la frustración ya que su mejor técnica no funcionó del todo, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

**"¡Basuras... ¡y pensar que pueden herirme!" - **exclamaba Kuyou mientras su cuerpo sufría otra transformación, poco a poco su anatomía de zorro se convertía al de su cuerpo humano.

"¡Miren, está regresando a su forma humana!" - comentó Yukari señalandolo también

"Parece que se ha dañado mucho con ese golpe" - añadió Kurumu con una sonrisa pensando que la técnica de Haiji fue efectiva.

"No sean tontas..." - se escuchó la voz de Haijo y las lo voltearon a ver - "Vean otra vez. El no está regresando a su forma humana" - el les insitó a que volvieron a ver al kitsune y efectivamente el cuervo estaba en lo cierto. Kuyou estaba transformandose en su forma definitiva que consiste en que un cuerpo humanoide de color blanco con rasgos marcados de pies a cabeza conservando su cabellera rubia, sus nueve colas ondeaban como la flama y por último su cuerpo estaba en vuelto en una flama azul.

**"Sean orgullosos de poder presenciar mi forma final" - **El líder de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica sonrió de manera confiada mientras veía el temor de sus victimas - **"**

Haiji apretó los puños en señal de impotencia ya que volvió a subir de poder - "Maldito, ¡te acabaré yo mismo!" - exclamó mientras se lanzaba al combate. Con una gran velocidad se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de darle un golpe pero Kuyou sonrió mientras esquivaba el ataque haciendose a un lado y le propició un rodillazo en el estomago de Miyamoto y este escupió saliva con un poco de sangre.

**"Patetico..." **\- luego el kitsune remató con un puño en la cara mandandolo a chocar contra las rocas.

"¡Haiji-san!" - exclamaron las chicas al ver a otro de sus compañeros heridos por el zorro demonio.

"M-maldición... mi cuerpo no responde" - murmuró Haiji debilitado con un inmenso dolor en su abdomen, como usó casi todas sus fuerzas en el Kikoho, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse su abdomen estaba envuelto en la llama de Kuyou y podía sentir su ardor - _"Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. Te fallé maestro... y te fallé a ti... Goku" _\- pensó antes de quedar inconsciente.

Las chicas estaban más preocupadas y asustadas, dos de sus amigos habían sido derrotados por el inmenso poder yokai de Kuyou.

**"Hmpf, eso lo pasó por meterse con sus superiores" **\- Kuyou se bufó del cuerpo del lider del club de karate. Ahora fijó su vista en las tres chicas restantes - **"Ahora es turno de las damas" **\- comentó sonriente mientras creaba otro aro de fuego como el anterior y lo lanzó.

Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari se abrazaro entre si esperando a que su destino terminara en un segundo. Solamente pudieron pensar en alguien al último minuto.

_"Goku... salvanos..." _\- pensaron mientras tres lagrimas salían de sus respectivos ojos. Todo pasó en cámara lenta hasta que...

***BOOOOOOOOM!* **\- Se produjo una explosión de llamarada cuando el aro de fuego hizo contacto contra las chicas. Kuyou sonrió de manera soberbia al igual que todo su comisión, puesto que ya habían eliminado a esas pestes... o eso es lo que creía. La nube de humo se disipó y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari vivas e intactas. Es dejó perplejos a todos y se preguntaba que había ocurrido, si el ataque fue certero.

**(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio: /watch?v=Lqkp5pG4OIg)**

** "¿Qué es eso?"** \- preguntó Kuyou confundido a lo que estaba viendo. Por otro lado, las chicas abrieron lentamente los ojos y pudieron notar que estaban vivas, también se preguntaron lo mismo que el zorro. Entonces la respuesta vino cuando vieron al frente una figura con una cabellera picuda apuntando a diferentes direcciones y a lado de este había otra figura pero con una característica cabellera plateada que en cascada hasta las rodillas. Las yokais no podían creer lo que estaban viendo frente a sus ojos al igual que los miembros de la comisión y su jefe.

"¿G-Goku?" - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo reconociendo al primer ser que apareció repentinamente.

* * *

***Intromision***

**(Insertar esta canción: ****/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

**Momentos Antes de la Ultima Escena**

Regresando en la sala donde estaba Goku, este estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto para concentrarse y así pasar el rato hasta que Kuyou regresara. Claramente no estaba nervioso puesto que solo aclararía que no es humano y así regresar con sus amigos. Y hablando de ello, ¿sus amigos estarán preocupados por él?, la respuesta era obvia puesto que había sido arrestado en medio de toda la escuela, es natural que sientan preocupación por que el Saiyajin es alguien importante para sus amigos de la academia y viceversa, se había hecho la promesa de protegerlos de cualquier peligro que les pasara. Y hablando del diablo...

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _\- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus oídos super desarrollados captaron lo que pareció ser un grito.

"¿Eh?" - Goku abrió los ojos y volteó a ambos lados pensando que alguien estaba a su lado pero no fue así. Pensó que era producto de su imaginación, hasta que...

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - _se volvió a a escuchar el mismo grito pero esta vez el peliengro pudo reconocer el sonido de esa voz.

_"No puede ser es... ¡Moka-san!" _\- pensó con los ojos abiertos ya que sus sentidos captaron la presencia de la vampiro y pudo notar que estaba alterada y asustada a la vez. ¿Que le estaba pasando, o que le estaban haciendo esos sujetos para que gritara?, no había tiempo de pensar sino de actuar. Se levantó de su asiento y los guardias que lo vigilaban notaron eso.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero me tengo que retirar" - musitó Goku seriamente mientras los guardias lo veían con cejas levantadas.

"¿De hablas chico?, ¡No puedes irte, ordenes de Kuyou. Así que vuelve a tu asiente hasta que regrese!" - ordenó uno de los guardias.

"Lo siento, pero es que mi amiga está en problemas. Prometo que regresaré cuando lo resuelva, ¿si?" - Goku volvió a insistir y antes de que alguien dijera algo, puso dos de sus dedos indices y realizó su teletransportación abandonando así la habitación dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos y confundidos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de interrogatorios...

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!" - Moka chilló de dolor porque estaba siendo torturada por un sujeto de la comisión.

"¿Te gusta, verdad vampiro?" - El desgraciado le estaba salpicando a la chica de cabello rosado salpicandole encima con un simple vaso de agua. Y hay que recordar que esa era la debilidad más grande de los vampiros.

"Por favor... deténgase... ya no quiero..." - suplicaba débilmente Moka sintiéndose debilitada poco a poco.

"¿Entonces ya me dirás que Goku es humano?" - preguntó el sujeto con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

"No..." - ella prometió no decirle a nadie sobre la identidad de su mejor amigo, aun si decide dar su vida por guardarlo.

"Que pena..." - y entonces prosiguió con la tortura colocó su dedo en el vaso de agua para después volver a salpicar.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Moka gritó pataleando sus piernas en señal de sufrimiento. No podía soportar la tortura pero no podía hacer nada para defenderse. El rosario de su pecho se iluminaba de rojo en señal de que Inner Moka también sentía lo mismo.

"Eso es... grita de dolor, suplica por tu vida. Aún así nadie te escuchará perra" - decía el miembro de la comisión disfrutando su trabajo. Eso y muchas cosas perversas más hacían él y el resto de su equipo cuando era la hora de interrogar a los estudiantes o de cobrar los impuestos. Sin duda un trabajo muy placentero para ellos.

La vampiro seguía jadeando por haber recibido una cantidad moderada de agua - _"Go-Goku... sálvame por favor..." _\- ella solo pudo pensar en su mejor amigo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, esto parecía ser su fin.

Pero para su alivio, sus oraciones fueron contestadas por Kami-sama...

"¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Moka, maldito?" - preguntó una voz masculina reconocible para los oídos vampiro.

"¿Eh?" - el sujeto que estaba torturando a Moka interrumpió el castigo cuando volteó y pudo ver un par de fulminantes ojos de color onix que veían los suyos y una cabeza puntiaguda apuntando a varias direcciones.

***PUM!***

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el hombre recibió un puñetazo en la cara y este se estrelló contra el muro quedando inconsciente en segundos.

"¡Moka-san!" - Goku exclamó mientras el se acercaba a su amiga y la tocó de los hombros para comprobar su estado - ¡Moka-san, ¿estás bien?!"

"G-Goku-kun..." - Moka abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver claramente sus bellos ojos onix - "¡G-Goku-kun!" - exclamó la vampiro esbozando una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Moka-san, vine a salvarte" - comentó el pelinegro mientras desataba a su amiga del asiento donde estaba presa. Luego de eso, la pelirrosada abrazó a Goku con fuerza.

"¡Goku, viniste por mi!" - exclamó mientras liberaba unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su héroe.

"Ya ya, ya paso Moka-san" - Goku quiso calmar su angustia dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Oh Goku, estaba tan asustada, esos tipos me hicieron cosas muy malas!" - ella sollozó enterrando su cabeza por encima del cuello del pelinegro.

Goku podía sentir su desesperación pero como amigo tenía el deber de calmarla - "Ya estas segura en mis manos Moka-san, esos tipos ya no te harán daño. No en mi guardia" - dijo mientras veía a la chica a la cara mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas recorriendo sus bellos ojos esmeralda - "Ahora deja de llorar por mi, ¿si?"

Moka se calmó y luego sonrió ante su sugerencia - "Claro, Goku-kun" - esta era un bello momento que quería disfrutar, hasta que...

_**"¡Oye Goku, hazme un favor y liberame!" - **_dijo Inner Moka a través del rosario. Obviamente la vampiresa quería salir al exterior.

"Umm, Goku..." - Moka iba a a hablar pero su amigo interrumpió.

"Lo se..." - entonces el Saiyajin jaló la cadena de su rosario cambiando a la dulce Moka por la orgullosa.

**"Gracias por eso, Goku-kun" **\- habló Inner Moka con una sonrisa agradeciendo su favor, el Saiyajin se rascó la nuca de la modestia - **"Necesito otro favor Goku, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu sangre?. El agua me debilitó gravemente" **\- pidió Inner Moka tímidamente.

"Claro, con todo gusto" - Goku se inclinó un poco para que la vampiresa se lance contra él y clavar sus colmillos para así recuperar fuerzas con su sangre Saiyajin. Luego de unos minutos Inner Moka se separó de él.

**"Gracias Goku-kun, lo necesitaba"** \- agradeció nuevamente la orgullosa peliplateada.

"Je je, no hay de que Moka. Para eso estoy siempre, para ayudarte cuando me necesites" - comentó Goku con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la chica peliplateada se sonrojara un poco. No sabía porque ahora estaba sintiendo eso en su frío corazón, tal parece que el Saiyajin definitivamente logró despertar esos sentimientos que tanto siente su otra personalidad.

El Saiyajin seguia riendo pero luego su ki capto otras presencias que estaban en peligro - "¿Pero que es eso?" - penso en voz alta.

**"¿Que es qué Goku-kun?"** \- inquirio Inner Moka confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Puedo sentir dos presencias debilitarse muy lejos de nuestra posición, a la vez puedo sentir varias energías negativas, pero hay una que sobresale de entre todas" - respondió Goku de forma seria pero luego detecto algo mas - "No puede ser.."

**"¿Que pasa?"** \- pregunto nuevamente la peliplateada.

"¡Siento los ki's de Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore en ese mismo lugar!" - respondió Goku perplejo. Inner Moka tambien se mostró sorprendida, y a un mas por su detección de presencias en lugares lejanos. ¿Pero como pueden estar en peligro su amigas?.

**"Tal vez la Comisión de Seguridad Publica tenga que ver con eso"** \- comento la vampiresa muy segura de si misma.

"Kuyou..." Goku apretó los puños porque estaba comenzando a enojarse porque resulta que la mayor firma de energía negativa pertenecia a ese sujeto - "Pero si me prometió que no les haría daño a nadie del club" - Ni se quería imaginar en que cosas malas les iba a a hacer a sus amigas.

**"No te creas siempre lo que uno promete Goku-kun, sobre todo cuando se trata de Kuyou. Recuerda lo que trataron de hacerme a mi con ese vaso de agua"** \- añadió Inner Moka con rencor en su voz.

"Tenemos que salvarlas ahora mismo" - sugirió el Saiyajin y su amiga asintió. En ese momento Goku puso dos de sus dedos en su frente pero no sin antes avisar - "Moka-san, pon tu mano en mi hombro"

**"¿Nani? ¿Y por que Goku?"** \- pregunto Inner Moka parpadeando un par de veces.

"Tu solo hazlo, confia en mi" - respondio Goku con una sonrisa.

La vampiresa se le quedo mirando aun con confusión, ¿que es lo que intentaba hacer el despistado pelinegro?. Decidió dejar eso a un lado y obedeció las indicaciones y puso su mano sobre su hombro dejando que la respuesta le llegara. Ya listos, el Saiyajin se concentro para realizar por segunda vez la teletransportación e ir hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

* * *

**De Vuelta en el Presente**

**"¿Qué es eso?"** \- preguntó Kuyou confundido a lo que estaba viendo. Por otro lado, las chicas abrieron lentamente los ojos y pudieron notar que estaban vivas, también se preguntaron lo mismo que el zorro. Entonces la respuesta vino cuando vieron al frente una figura con una cabellera picuda apuntando a diferentes direcciones y a lado de este había otra figura pero con una característica cabellera plateada que en cascada hasta las rodillas. Las yokais no podían creer lo que estaban viendo frente a sus ojos al igual que los miembros de la comisión y su jefe.

"¿G-Goku?" - preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo reconociendo al primer ser que apareció repentinamente. El Saiyajin volteo para ver a las otras tres chicas con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

"Así es amigas, soy yo" - hablo el pelinegro de manera jovial. Las chicas estaban muy confundidas por lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Como es que el Saiyajin y Moka llegaron en menos de un parpadeo y como bloquearon el ataque con el que Kuyou las iba a matar?. Antes e que tuvieran la oportunidad de preguntar, Goku hablo por segunda ocasión.

"Chicas, ¿me pueden explicar que es lo que sucedió aqui?" - pregunto ahora mostrando su lado serio mientras miraba el campus algo deteriorado por la batalla y la peli azul se puso enfrente de el.

"Intentamos derrotar a la Comision de Seguridad Publica por nuestra cuenta. Sin embargo..." - luego Kurumu puso una mirada triste cabizbaja - "Kuyou apareció y derroto con facilidad a Gin-sempai y a Haiji-san"

Al decir eso los ojos del Saiyajin se abrieron aun mas, observo a un lado de las chicas y noto el cuerpo inerte de Gin con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y luego observo en otra dirección y pudo ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de Haiji tendido en el con una quemadura en su abdomen indicando que recibió un golpe directo. Goku mostraba una mirada llena de incertidumbre ya que dos de sus amigos estaban derrotados, para fortuna ninguno de los dos estaba muerto pero si estaban en una situacion critica. El apretó sus puños como señal de que su enojo estaba a punto de surgir.

Luego el Saiyajin había recibido un abrazo de parte de la pequeña Yukari - "¡Oh Goku, me alegras que hayas aparecido en el momento preciso. Estuvo tan asustada!" - ella sollozaba derramando lágrimas en sus piernas.

Kurumu siguió su ejemplo y abrazo el pecho de su 'novio' - "¡Yukari tiene razón Goku-kun. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, quien sabe lo que nos habria pasado!" - ella tambien sollozaba en su pecho sintiéndose ahora segura.

Mizore no se quedo atrás y abrazo la espalda rodeando su delicadas manos en su cuello. A diferencia de las dos anteriores, ella no necesitaba decir palabras para describir lo preocupada que estuvo cuando el kitsune las ataco con su fuego infernal, pero esa angustia se convirtio en alivio cuando el Saiyajin vino a s rescate.

El pelinegro se quedo observando las expresiones de sus amigas y solo pudo recordar esas otras veces que sus amigos estuvieron en situaciones similares o peores. Solamente podía sentir como su ira aumentaba poco a poco a causa de las fechorías de Kuyou y su pandilla. Luego fijo su mirada hacia sus amigas con el fin de calmarlas a todas.

"Chicas, y no lloren por favor. Ya nada les pasara ya que estoy aqui para ayudarles, yo m encargaré de acabar con esos sujetos" - dijo con una mirada llena de determinación. Las yokai se le quedaron viendo con expresiones de asombro e incredulidad.

**"Estas seguro, ¿Goku-kun?. Esto puede ser peligroso incluso para ti"** \- esta vez hablo Inner Moka y que no estaba tan seguro de la declaración de Goku. Es cierto que era alguien fuerte, pero será lo suficiente como para confrontar a Kuyou y al resto de la comisión por su cuenta.

Goku sonrió mientras mostraba el pulgar arriba - "No te preocupes Moka-san, te aseguro que estaré bien, ya que no hay forma de que esos monstruos me hagan siquiera algo de daño" - dijo muy seguro ya que la diferencia de sus poderes contra los de la comisión era prácticamente infinita. Las chicas se sonrojaron por sus palabras, puesto que el Saiyajin sonaba muy determinado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer - "Ahora apartense por favor, ya que esta pelea puede afectarlas tambien" - les pidió amablemente y las yokais obedecieron sin rechistar apartándose unos metros de la batalla. Ahora sin mas rodeos, el Saiyajin dio unos pasos al frente mirando cara a la toda la comisión y mas específicamente a su jefe.

Kuyou por otro lado aun seguia perplejo al ver al pelinegro frente a sus ojos, ¿como rayos pudo escapar de sus guardias quienes se suponía que lo estaban vigilando y como pudo aparecer en este sitio así de la nada?.

"¿Así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia, eh Kuyou?" - fue la voz de Goku quien lo saco de sus pensamientos - "¿Quiero saber por que atacaste a mi amigos?" - El Saiyajin no mostraba señal alguna de temor o preocupación al ver su forma final, ni su apariencia ni su poder bastaban para intimidarlo.

"**Idiota, ¿Como le hiciste para escapar del calabozo?"** \- exigió el kitsune con voz severa queriendo saber la verdad.

"¡Eso es lo menos importante. Responde mi pregunta!" - Goku insistió por segunda vez sonando cada vez mas molesto.

Kuyou apretó los dientes por su insolencia pero optó por responder su duda - **"Porque eran una molestia, por eso los atacamos"** \- esa simple respuesta dejo perplejo al pelinegro.

"¡Pero mis amigos no les han hecho nada malo a ustedes!" - protesto Goku ofendido.

**"Hmpf, no seas ingenuo Son. Esos tontos del club de periodismo necesitaban ser eliminados ya que se oponían ante mi imperio. ¡Nosotros controlamos las acciones en esta academia ya que nosotros somos la ley!"** \- respondió el zorro demonio ahora con una risa maniática. Sus subordinados acompañaron con sus risas apoyando la palabra de su jefe.

"Malvados..." - Goku apretó los dientes debido a su forma tan sucia que hablaba Kuyou, sin duda era un ser repugnante pero nose comparaba con otros villanos que se ha enfrentado - "Me prometiste que no lastimarias a mis amigos. ¡Lo prometiste!"

**"Feh, ¿creiste que le prometería algo a un ser inferior como lo eres tu Son? ¡No me hagas reír!"** \- Kuyou se bufo nuevamente del Saiyajin puesto que creia que no seria rival para su forma definitiva. Luego el kitsune creo una llama en su mano dispuesto a eliminarlo - **"¿Sabes chico?, de todos los miembros de tu club, tu eres el que mas me aborrece ver ya que tu misterioso poder es un peligro para mis planes. Me da igual si todos en la academia piensan que no eres humano, ¡tu debes morir en mis manos!"** \- y luego declarar eso, Kuyou lanzo una bola de fuego que viajo hasta hacer contacto directamente con Goku envolviéndose así en una capa de fuego abrasador.

**"¡GOKUUUUUUU!"** \- gritaron todas las chicas en extremo horror ya que creian que su amigo seria asesinado por ese ataque. Inner Moka se quedo de rodillas con la mirada estática sintiendose impotente y lamentándose por no haberlo ayudado, Kurumu y Yukari lloraban a mares porque su amor estaba a punto perecer y por último Mizore quedo mas congelada de lo que ya estaba y solo dejo caer su paleta al suelo porque su boca quedo muy abierta, las lágrimas tambien brotaban por sus ojos.

Kuyou reía como loco mientras veía sus llamas porque creyó haber asesinado al Saiyajin con su magnifico fuego y solo podía jacatarse de su victoria.

O eso es lo que creia...

Luego de unos momentos, las llamas comenzaron a bajar de intensidad dejando ver una silueta muy familiar para la vista de todos.

Kuyou dejo de reír solo para ver detenidamente la silueta y luego de que su fuego se apagara, vio algo increíble - **"No puede ser..." **\- tanto el como el resto de sus camaradas y las chicas no se creian lo que estaban viendo. Goku estaba vivo, y no solo es, ¡estaba ileso!.

Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore ahora estaban con miradas llenas de felicidad puesto que su amor no habia muerto, pero aun conservaban las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Eso no me dolió" - musitó de Goku con una mirada fulminante. El fuego del kitsune no basto para matarlo ni lastimarlo si quiera. Lo único que salio quemado fue su uniforme escolar quien se desintegró para revelar un traje de espandex negro con una armadura torso blanco con amarillo por encima.

**(Nota del Autor: Decidi incluir la armadura Saiyajin como vestimenta oculta detras de su uniforme. Un toque para darle ese toque de emocion al escena)**

**"¿C-como diablos sobreviviste a eso?" - **pregunto Kuyou con una mirada llena de confusión.

"Si tu intención era matarme con eso, pues lamento informarte que necesitaras hacer algo mejor" - Goku le comento aun conservando esa cara de determinación. kuyou tenía un tic en el ojo ya que un ser inferior se estaba burlando su poder, pero lo que no sabia el zorro s que lo peor estaba apunto de venir y solo para el - "¡No te perdonaré Kuyou, lo único que tu y tus camaradas provocan es dolor y miseria a todos mis amigos y a todos los de la academia yokai. Y no pudo permitir que continúes con ese reinado de dolor. Y lo peor de todo... es que se atrevieron a atacar a mis amigos!" - luego de eso Goku apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a concentrar su ki para realizar su transformación.

* * *

**(Nota del Autor: Jojojo, a apartir de ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas shavos. Espero que hayan preparado sus botanas y hayan acolchonado sus cojines o asientos porque la verdadera acción comienza ya. *Trueno mi cuello y tambien los dedos para después comenzar a escribir* **

**Ah esperen, ahora inserten esta canción de forma obligatoria: /watch?v=Ys_Px5Pj09I).**

* * *

El Saiyajin estaba siendo envuelto por un aura de color dorada mientras unos cuantas chispas aparecían y desaparecían al instante, y en su alrededor las rocas del suelo se levitaban en el aire desafiando la gravedad de manera inexplicable y por última estaba creando una ráfaga de vientopor doquier.

Todos los presentes miraban con extremo asombro lo que estaban presenciando, no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ni lo que estaba haciendo Goku y eso comenzaba a asustarlos.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera también sufrió un cambio. En ese momento, el cielo en los terrenos de la academia yokai se obscurecio sin previo aviso mientras las nubes se obscurecian de la misma manera y de ahí surgieron varios relampagos que por fortuna no impactaban contra nadie presente en el área.

_**"¿G-Goku-kun?" - **_pensaba la vampiresa de ojos de sangre sin apartar su vista hacia el pelinegro.

*Broooooom!* - Pero antes de que pudieran comprender la situación, la misma tierra se sacudió de golpe dejando todos los presentes aturdidos. Las olas del océano también se sacudían como nunca antes se había visto.

_"¡¿Pero que está pasando?!" _\- fue la principal pregunta que pasaban por la mente de todos los monstruos mientras la mayoría hacían lo posible por conservar el equilibrio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la academia. Se estaba armando un caos total ya que el pánico se podía ver a simple vista, en los corredores del edificio se podían observar a todos de estudiantes yendo de un lado a otro exclamando asustados.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" - preguntó un estudiante alterado y en voz alta.

"¡¿Por qué el suelo tiembla?!" - preguntó otro de la misma manera mientras éste y otros chicos se empujaban entre si con el fin de salir del edificio.

Las chicas chillaban de miedo porque pensaban que era el fin del mundo o algo así.

Los profesores de la academia hacían hasta lo imposible para controlar a los estudiantes y a la vez guiando los hacia el punto de reunión, ellos ya habían hecho simulacros en caso de los sismos pero ésta vez las cosas eran distintas.

"Por favor chicos, cálmense por favor" - pedía la maestra Shizuka intentando calmar a sus estudiantes pero como los gritos de los adolescentes se oían hasta el tope. Sin embargo la pobre maestra Neko recibió una pisada en su delicada cola por parte de alguno de los cientos de estudiantes - "¡Miauuuuu, no pisen ahí!"

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director, Mikogami estaba viendo por la ventana los sucesos paranormales que ocurrían en el terreno de la academia.

**"Je je je, parece que Son Goku está dando un verdadero espectáculo. Kuyou si que se ha metido en un problema" - **el exorcista se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar del pánico que ocurría en su escuela de parte de sus estudiantes, el no mostraba tanta preocupación porque ya sabía un poco de antemano el poder del Saiyajin, pero por otro lado no podía estar más impresionado por las consecuencias que provocaba el guerrero por expulsar su poder. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿acaso este será el verdadero poder de Goku, o solo era la punta de su iceberg?.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, Goku seguía dejando desconcertados tanto a amigos como enemigos con su espectáculo de luces: El cabello del Saiyajin se elevó desafiando nuevamente la gravedad mientras esta cambiaba de color de negro a rubio dorado de manera constante y sus ojos cambiaron de negro onix a unos de color verde esmeralda.

**"¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!" **\- Goku dejó escapar un potente grito que fue escuchable para todos los presentes en un radio muy amplio y su cuerpo realizó el cambio total mientras creaba un luz dorada muy intensa seguido de un cráter a su alrededor. Todos los presentes cubrieron sus ojos debido a que la luz era tan intensa que probablemente terminarían ciegos si continuaban viéndolo.

***Se termina la música***

Las piedras dejaron de levitar y se quedaron suspendidas en el aire para que después éstas cayeran y se estrellaran de golpe contra el suelo. El primero en abrir los ojos de todos los bonsais fue Kuyou quien seguía confundido por lo que acaba de suceder, cuando recobró la vista se llevó la peor sorpresa de su vida:

El Saiyajin tenía una nueva apariencia; tenía el cabello elevado en un color amarillo dorado y sus ojos ahora eran de color verde esmeralda, todo eso mientras era rodeado por un aura que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello.

El kitsune estaba totalmente estupefacto por lo que estaba viendo al igual que todos sus camaradas, y las amigas de Goku no se quedaban atrás ya que estaban igual sorprendidas que los enemigos.

"¿Qué le pasó a Goku?" - fue la primer pregunta que pasó por las cabezas de las chicas al ver al nuevo. ¿Acaso esta era otra transformación del Saiyajin a parte del mono gigante?. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no podían negar que la transformación era totalmente increíble.

Por otro lado, el zorro demonio no apartaba la vista hacia el guerrero de cabellera dorada con una mirada llena de terror y asombro.

"Ahora sí Kuyou, espero que estes preparado" - Goku le dijo con una voz llena de seriedad dejando a un lado su inocencia que tanto lo caracteriza

_**"¿Q-Que me está pasando?, ¿Por qué estoy temblando y por qué mi cuerpo no responde?"** \- _pensó Kuyou con una gota de sudor bajando por su cuello y un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. No sabía por qué estaba sintiendo esas emociones, ¿será por esa mirada fulminante que podría ver su alma directamente? ¿O será por esa muralla elevada e infranqueable que tenía como aura?.

_**(Nota del Autor: Para que se den una idea de como si siente Kuyou, hagan de cuenta que se siente igual que el Rey Chapa cuando se enfrenta a Goku en el 23 torneo de artes marciales).**_

"¿Que te pasa, acaso ya tienes miedo?" - preguntó Goku tras notar su expresión, era comprensible, si cualquier monstruo estuviera en los zapatos de Kuyou, también estarían con esa expresión de temor.

**"¿Que dices?"** \- inquirió el kitsune perplejo debido a la pregunta de Goku ya que se estaba burlando de él. ¡No, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que acabar con él! -** "¡Todos ustedes, acaben con ese tipo!"** \- les ordenó a toda su comisión y todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se lanzaban al combate.

Todos y cada uno de los monstruos que luchaban a favor del kitsune estaban a punto de atacar al Saiyajin, pero cuando estaban a punto de atacar...

***Flash!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

***Pum!***

En menos de tres segundos, los miembros se quedaron estáticos en frente de un Goku que parecía no haberse movido ni un milímetro. Y en menos de otros tres segundos todos los de la comisión se desplomaron en el suelo quedando inconscientes.

"¡No puede ser...!" -Kuyou se quedó impactado porque todo su equipo fue eliminado en menos de un parpadeo. Las chicas también sentían lo mismo ya que el Saiyajin derroto a todos los yokais de una manera muy pero muy sencilla, algo que que les pudo haber costado la vida si hubieran continuado con la pelea.

"Eres patético..." - Goku murmuró en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible mientras seguía viendo al zorro demonio con una mirada llena de desdén - "Ni siquiera tienes el valor para combatir tus propias batallas" - el Saiyajin sentía lastima por el estilo de pelea de Kuyou, por eso no criticó.

**"¡Callate maldito, tú no tienes el derecho para hablarme así ni de criticarme!"** \- exclamó Kuyou furioso y se dispuso a atacarlo por segunda vez; con su cola comenzó a crear otro aro de fuego pero esta vez con más intensidad que los otros dos anteriores - "¡**Flama Brumosa Rodante!" **\- y lanzó su mejor ataque hacia su oponente.

**"¡Goku, esquiva eso!"** \- exclamó Inner Moka porque probablemente eso lo lastimados gravemente. Sin embargo de nada sirvió su advertencia porque el ataque ya había hecho contacto con el Saiyajin pero en lugar de que el aro de fuego quemara su cuerpo, este se desintegró a tan solo unos milímetros antes de que este llevara.

**"¡Imposible!"** \- gritó nuevamente Kuyou impactado. Su ataque no le hizo nada de nada, ¡eso es monstruoso e inaudito!.

Las chicas estaban pensando lo mismo, pero no igualando eso de lo monstruoso, sino más bien estaban felices de que no le haya pasado nada.

"¿Ese es tu mejor ataque?. Eres muy aburrido Kuyou" - comentó el Saiyajin sintiendo pena por el poder del demonio. A diferencia de Yi Xing Long (el Dragón de Cuatro Estrellas) sus ataques de fuego eran inferiores y por mucho.

**(Reproducir ésta música, definitivamente obligatorio: /watch?v=0COb2Ek31Fs)**

"¿Q-Quién eres tú?" - preguntó un Kuyou transformado en su verdadera forma y se sentía aterrado ante lo que estaba presenciando.

"Tu deberías saberlo..." - musitó Goku con una mirada fría - "Soy un Saiyajin que fue criado a la tierra y el mismo que te va a derrotar Kuyou. Tengo un corazón tranquilo, pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira. Soy la esperanza de la humanidad, soy la luz que existe en la oscuridad..." - luego Goku expulsa su ki rodeado de un aura dorada mientras decía lo siguiente - **"¡YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN GOKU!" **\- el gritó a todo pulmón lo suficiente para que todos los presentes escucharan su omnipotente voz.

"¿Super Saiyajin... Goku?" - pensaron Inner Moka y las demás chicas viendo con asombro a la declaración de Goku, esas palabras sin duda alguna las cautivaron a todas, ¿y cómo no lo estarían?. Su nueva apariencia también decía mucho de él, ese fuego dorado fluyendo en su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, esa cabellera elevada del mismo color y esos bellos ojos de esmeralda lo hacían ver tan imponente, tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan valiente...!

_"Tan guapo..." - _eso último lo pensaron las chicas con las mejillas acoloradas puesto que Goku se veía tan celestial para su sus ojos. Sus labios estaban mojados como si quisieran aguantarse algo, y no sabían por que pero tenían la extraña sensación de algo humedo debajo de sus bragas.

**(Nota del autor: Parece que alguien entre las cuatro chicas está excitada hacia el Super Saiyajin, ¿no lo creen? *7u7*)**

Definitivamente tendrían una charla con el una vez que esto termine.

Kuyou por otro lado, el si estaba abrumado por las palabras de Goku ya que nunca había escuchado algo así como un "Super Saiyajin". Pero no podía rendirse, el tenía que tomar el control de esta academia y ninguna sabandija de cabello dorado le impediría su ambición.

**"¡Me importa una mierda quien seas, el gran Kuyou te eliminará de este mundo!"** \- protestó Kuyou mientras alzaba su mano pero antes de que pudiera realizar otro ataque, una mano sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza. El kitsune se quedó aterrado al saber que fue Goku quien lo estaba sujetando ya que ni siquiera lo vio venir.

"Te sugiero que te tranquilícese, no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a más gente" - el Saiyajin le regañó mientras lo miraba con desdén.

**"¡Sueltame sangre sucia, una basura como tú no debe tocarme!"** \- Kuyou comentó como un princeso mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del Saiyajin pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía zafarse y hasta calló de rodillas. Goku frunció el ceño por su comentario y lo dejó ir por su cuenta - **"¡Idiota... Ahora pagarás por tocarme!"** \- exclamó Kuyou furioso y envolvió su puño en fuego para después golpear su abdomen, para ser específico en su armadura. Pero la cosas no salieron como él esperaba...

***Crack!***

**"¡Gaaaaaaah!" -** fueron los gruñidos del kitsune los que se escucharon ya que los huesos de su mano se quebraron poco después de golpear a Goku. Grave error de su parte, fue como si hubiera golpeado un muro de hecho de alguna clase de material indestructible - **"¡M-maldicion...!"** \- pensó el demonio con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"Se nota que no sabes la diferencia de nuestros poderes, y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias" - el Super Saiyajin le volvió a reprochar por sus errores. Kuyou con los ojos temblorosos retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por el miedo que invadía su cuerpo. Goku ya cansado de jugar decidió tomar las riendas, cubrió su cuerpo en otra aura dorada - "¡Kuyou... No creas que te voy a perdonar porque solo eres una BASURA!" - el gritó a todo pulmón y expulsó una ráfaga de viento muy potente, lo suficiente como para mandar a volar al zorro. Antes de que Kuyou si quisiera pudiera reaccionar, el Saiyajin se apareció justo en frente de él y le propició un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas sacando una cantidad moderada de sangre en el proceso, pero ahí no terminaba la cosa ya que Goku se desplazó a una velocidad inhumana en la dirección a donde se dirigía el kitsune y le remató con una patada en la espalda mandandolo a volar hacia el cielo, y por si eso no fuera suficiente para Kuyou, Goku voló directamente hacia él con la misma velocidad antes nuevamente anticipando su trayectoria y lo sujetó del tobillo para comenzar a girar al enemigo y soltarlo a los pocos segundos. El kitsune terminó chocando como meteoro contra la tierra creando una nube de polvo al final.

Inner Moka, Kurumi, Yukari y Mizore vieron con total asombro la pelea que acaba de ocurrir; Goku acaba de darle una tremenda paliza al jefe de la Comisión de Seguridad Pública y al parecer lo había derrotado como si nada. Sin duda alguna el Saiyajin era alguien temible con el que ningún yokai tendría posibilidad de vencerlo, por fortuna su amigo y próximamente novio, es alguien bondadoso y lo sabían muy bien ellas.

Mientras tanto en el cráter se encontraba Kuyou en un estado deplorable, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con sangre, cortes, contusiones y moretones notables, la llama de sus colas ya no ondulaba de la misma manera debido a la falta de energías.

_**"N-no puede... ser..." **_\- pensaba Kuyou con una mueca de dolor. Luego escuchó el sonido de unos pies aterrizando acompañado de unas cuantas pisadas, el zorro demonio levantó la vista sólo para ver al guerrero de cabello dorado acercarse lentamente hacia su posición. El intento levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que no podía reaccionar como el quería, y no solo eso, el demonio escupió una moderada cantidad en su boca debido al efecto de los golpes recibidos.

"Ya basta Kuyou, no tiene caso que te levantes" - comentó Goku tras haberse acercado lo suficiente - "Ya has perdido la pelea; tu cuerpo está muy herido y lo estará más si lo forzas demasiado" - el Saiyajin le aconsejó sabiamente ya que no tenía intenciones de matarlo ya que el no es mata ni siquiera cuando sus enemigos cuando ya no pueden moverse. Luego Goku se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al kitsune - "Kuyou, te recomiendo que te quedes ahí y espera a que venga los médicos. Y no quiero volver tu cara, ¿entendido?" - ese último comentario le dijo volteando su rostro para después caminar de regreso con sus amigas. El le perdonó su vida con la intención de que ese yokai haya comprendido las cosas y se comporte bien en el futuro, como Piccolo o Vegeta.

Por otro lado, Kuyou tenía la mirada en shock; primero su enemigo lo ve con desprecio y le da una golpiza inolvidable, ¿y ahora se apiada de él y hasta le perdona la vida?. ¡Es simplemente inaudito e imperdonable!. Juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Kuyou estuvo dispuesto a matar a Goku a como diera lugar.

**"¡Te mataré gusano... AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!" ****-** exclamó el kitsune mientras disparaba un potente torbellino de fuego. Las chicas vieron eso y se quedaron en shock ya que ese ataque que podría rostizar a Goku. El mencionado guerrero se detuvo al sentir el ataque desesperado de Kuyou y no pudo evitar sentir enojo porque el idiota no aprovecho su segunda oportunidad.

"¡ESTUPIDO!" - Goku gritó molesto mientras dispara una ráfaga de energía que fácilmente contrarrestó el fuego.

**"¿Nani?"** \- Kuyou solo podía ver con horror como su técnica era fácilmente vencida por el ki del Saiyajin y no podía evitarlo con nada - **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** \- fue el último grito que dió Kuyou antes de ser consumido por la potente energía desapareciendo totalmente de la faz de la tierra.

***Detener la música***

El murciélago parlante aparece en escena - **"La pelea de este capítulo duró... Bah!, ¿a quien le importa eso?. Fue épica la pelea, ¿verdad?. Chuuuuuuu!**" - comentó antes de salir de la escena.

Poco después de que terminara la batalla, Goku volvió a su estado base; a pesar de que el Saiyajin se sentía satisfecho por haber ganado, en el fondo se sentía algo mal porque tuvo que matar a su enemigo. El no era así, el solo había matado a muy pocos de todos sus enemigos y en esas ocasiones definitivamente no tuvo opción ya que eran peligros que amenazaban con destruir la existencia misma. Pero Kuyou ni siquiera les llegaba a la sombra y el quería darle una segunda oportunidad, pero el no lo quiso aprovechar y le salió caro su error. **(1)**

"¡Goku-kun!" - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un peso extra en su lado izquierdo acompañado de un par de bultos presionarse en su brazo - "¡Goku-kun, eso fue impresionante. Te las ingeniaste para derrotar a la Comisión de Seguridad Pública!" - fue Kurumu quien lo eligió sintiendose más atraída con el pelinegro.

"¿Eh?" - antes de que Goku dijera algo al respecto, sintió otro peso extra en el otro brazo junto con otro par de bultos carnosos.

"Lo que dijo la tetona es verdad Goku-kun, eres verdaderamente fuerte" - le dijo Mizore con una sonrisa jovial cerca de su oreja. Su interés con el Saiyajin definitivamente aumento tanto como el de Kurumu.

El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza debido a que ya comenzaba sentir algo de pena por recibir tantos elogios pero no los suficientes. En ese momento sintió un par de delicados brazos recorriendo su cuello.

"¡Tu eres mi héroe Goku-kun. Desu!" - exclamó la bruja loli con extrema felicidad al ver el triunfo de su amante. Definitivamente quisiera ver más allá de la cintura para abajo del Saiyajin.

Goku se rascó la cabeza por el buen trato que estaba recibiendo, algo que anhelaría el resto de los chicos hasta el borde de la envidia. Luego Goku pudo observar a cierta chica de cabellos plateados de brazos cruzados.

**"Goku, has demostrado ser una persona realmente interesante. Lo acabas de demostrar en este última pelea, te felicito"** \- Inner Moka le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, las demás chicas estaban estupefactas por lo abierta que estaba siendo la yokai de clase S.

"¿Tu crees, Moka-san?. Pues gracias, je je je" - Goku aceptó su comentario con su típica sonrisa.

**"Sin embargo..." -** la vampiresa dejó a un lado la sonrisa y puso una mirada intuitiva - **"Quisiera saber más sobre ti y sobre ese Super Saiyajin"** \- no se lo pidió en forma de exigencia pero si tenía la intención de saber más sobre él. Las chicas la miraron extrañada por su petición pero pronto se pusieron de acuerdo con ella.

"Es cierto, yo quiero saber más sobre ti Goku-kun" - la Succubo concordó mientras presionaba más sus pechos sobre su brazo.

"Quiero saber que clase de criatura eres, sobre esta ropa" - añadió la Yuki-onna igualmente curiosa al ver la armadura Saiyajin.

"¡Desu, yo quiero saber como le haces para volverte rubio!" - exclamó Yukari alzando la mano en señal muy animada.

Goku se rascó la cabeza debido a las insinuaciones de las chicas, por un lado sentía nervios ya que finalmente sus amigas (excepto Moka) sabrían sobre su verdadera historia y que criatura es, pero por otro sabía que ya era el momento de decirles la verdad porque el debería confia en que sus amigas lo seguirían viendo como siempre.

"Esta bien chicas, les contaré todo sobre mi. Creo que deberíamos reunirnos en el club para hablar tranquilamente, ¿les parece?" - sugirió el Saiyajin y toda sasintieron de aprobación. Sin embargo, su momento sería interrumpido cuando el resto de los estudiantes y profesores llegaron a las afueras del campus.

"Miau, ¿pero que pasó aquí mis alumnos?" - preguntó la maestra con orejas de gato confusa al ver el desastre producido en el área.

Goku se rascó la cabeza al ver a la multitud viendolos con miradas llenas de incertidumbre - "Pues verá... Nekonome-sensei..." - él estaba a punto de explicar lo que sucedió pero un chico lo interrumpió.

"¡Miren muchachos, ¿acaso no son los de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica?" - preguntó el mismo chico apuntando hacia los miembros de dicha organización quienes seguían inconscientes en el suelo.

"¡Es cierto!" - preguntó otro estudiante igual de sorprendido mientras veían lo mismo. Los profesores presentes también estaban sorprendidos por esto ya que ocurrió lo que jamás había ocurrido en la historia de la academia Yokai, la Comisión de Seguridad Publica finalmente había sido derrocada. Y solo había una pregunta que acosaba sus mentes:

"¿Quien fue el que los derrotó?" - preguntó alguien al azar.

"Pues ese fui yo" - contestó el pelinegro sin rechistar.

"¡¿Tú?!" - preguntaron todos los presentes sin excepción. Goku asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados de alegria.

"¡Es cierto, nosotras somos testigos ya que lo vimos todo!" - comentó Kurumu, a lo que Inner Moka, Yukari y Mizore asintieron de aprobación.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que la mayoría estaban con los ojos de plato y las mandíbulas hasta el suelo ya que jamás imaginaron que una sola persona pudiese lograr algo tan increíble como vencer a toda una organización de yokais de la élite junto con su líder Kuyou, pero dada a las evidencias presentes, no había forma de que alguien pensara.

"¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaa!" - el hielo del silencio se rompió finalmente cuando un chico gritó de alegría mientras comenzaba a aplaudir. Luego otro estudiante siguió su ejemplo y gritó lo mismo, y luego otros y otros siguieron hasta que finalmente todos los de la academia corearon en modo de celebración.

"¡Somos libres, de la tiranía de Kuyou!" - exclamó un chico al azar mientras chocaba los puños con otro.

"¡Son Goku nos ha salvado!" - exclamó otro mientras se juntaban al grupo del Saiyajin para felicitarlo. Todos y cada uno felicitando al pelinegro por el favor que les ha hecho a todos los de la academia

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Son-kun es nuestro héroe!" - chillaron las chicas viendo con ojos de estrellas a Goku por lo fuerte que resultó ser, y por lo guapo que seguía siendo. Ellas querían abrazarlo hasta la muerte pero por fortuna de Goku y desgracia de sus fans, las chicas se interponían porque solo ellas eran las únicas que podían abrazar a su hombre.

Goku por otro lado estaba sintiendo algo de vergüenza por recibir tantas alabanzas de parte tanto de los estudiantes como de los profesores de la escuela, el solo estaba haciendo su trabajo de proteger a la gente de tiranos como lo era Kuyou.

"¡Vamos amigos, regresemos a la academia junto con nuestro héroe!" - sugirió un estudiante y todos concordaron. Goku y sus amigas estaban siendo escoltados por todos los yokais de vuelta a la academia.

"¡Oigan, ¿y que ha de mi?!. Nosotros seguímos aquí!" - exclamó Gin haciendo un puchero mientras seguía tumbado en el suelo junto con Haiji, el lobo seguía con las quemaduras que recibió antes y necesitaba un medico urgentemente. El Saiyajin notó eso y fue a recoger a su par de amigos.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

Un par de horas ocurrieron desde la derrota de Kuyou y sus subordinados, la noticia de la hazaña de Goku no se hizo esperar y se expandió por toda la academia. Ahora todos los de la academia Yokai sabían lo fuerte que era el Saiyajin; por un lado los chicos sentían entre temor y respeto hacia él porque no les gustaría sucumbir ante el poder del Saiyajin, mientras que las chicas sentían más atracción por él y con más razones para tomarlo como su hombre ideal.

El director Mikogami no se quedó atrás y también felicitó al Saiyajin por haberle hecho un gran favor en su academia al acabar con la corrupción de la academia. El le explicó acerca de las malas intenciones que tenían Kuyou, que el pertenecía a una facción conocida como 'Fairy Tale'. Una organización creada por un poderoso vampiro con el nombre de Alucard y esta estaba conformado con los yokais más fuertes de la historia que tenían las intenciones de deshacerse a la raza humana, algo así como tenía planeado el villano Piccoro Daimao hace muchos años.

_**(Nota del Autor: Ojo, No confundan esa palabra con el anime "Fairy Tail")**_

Y también le contó acerca de quería apoderarse del mundo yokai y a su vez su busqueda de la perla de Shikon para volverse más poderoso, ahora que Goku sabía de esto, sentía menos culpa ya que el final hizo bien en matar al kitsune y con ende detener sus objetivos. De seguro Enma-sama se encargaría de mandarlo directo al infierno junto con el resto de los enemigos que ha derrotado en su vida. El Saiyajin ahora sabiendo de la existencia de esa tal 'Fairy Tale' y de Alucard, el mismo se encargaría de derrotarlos cuando tenga la oportunidad de encontrarlos.

Mikogami también le había ofrecido algo al Saiyajin, el le propuso que fuese el nuevo líder de la nueva Comisión de Seguridad Publica, así para que pudiese ejecutar la verdadera justicia en la academia, algo que Kuyou no pudo hacer en varios años. Goku no sabía nada acerca de es trabajo ya que nunca había sido el líder de algo en su vida, pero el director terminó por convencerlo para que tomara el puesto y a partir del siguiente semestre comenzaría con su nuevo trabajo en la academia.

Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, el Saiyajin finalmente se había reunido con Moka (la de cabello rosado) y el resto de las chicas para hablar acerca la identidad del Saiyajin.

"Bien Goku-kun, la hora ha llegado. Es hora de que nos cuentes acerca de ti" - dijo Kurumu sentando en una de las sillas y el resto hizo lo mismo.

"Esta bien chicas. Aquí voy..." - Goku tomó un respiro para después comenzar a relatarles al resto de sus amigas sobre quien és, tal como hizo con Moka pero esta vez con más detalle: El les explicaba acerca de la raza Saiyajin, unos extraterrestres que compartían la anatomía de los humanos exceptuando con un singular cola de mono y de que estos al ver la luna llena se convertían en monos gigantes que atacaban a diestra y siniestra, pero claro, eso solo les pasaba a los Saiyajin de clase baja. También les explico acerca de su oficio en la vida, conquistaban planetas para venderlos a un buen precio a otros extraterrestres, cosa que impresionó a mas de una, por último también les explicó que los Saiyajin trabajaban para un tirano espacial, del cual su nombre era Freezer, un ser tan lleno de maldad que terminó destruyendo el planeta natal de Goku, y ahora les explicó acerca de su llegada a la Tierra, que lo habían enviado con intenciones de conquistarlo como los demás ya que según como decían la Tierra es un buen planeta pero habitado con seres de poderes inferiores, luego les explicó su actitud hostil cambió a uno amable debido a un tremendo golpe que recibió cuando era un bebé y por ende, fue criado por un humano con el nombre de 'Son Gohan' persona que también le enseñó lo principal de las artes marciales.

"Wow..." - la primera en opinar fue Yukari ya que todo le pareció increible hasta el momento - "Jamás pensé que pudiesen existir vida en otras partes del universo" - ella era la más sorprendida ya que siendo una niña genio, jamás se hubiera imaginado eso de seres con la capacidad de conquistar planetas y otros que pudiesen destruir las mismas con un solo movimiento.

"Entiendo tu opinión Yukari-chan, pero no podemos negar lo que Goku nos ha contado. Ya hemos visto todas las características de esos Saiyajin" - comentó Kurumu igual de sorprendida pero creyendo la palabra de su amante. La evidencia más crucial fue cuando se transformó en ese simio gigante hace semanas. Mizore era la única incrédula ya que jamás había visto ese mono gigante, y eso es porque su aparición fue después de ese acontecimiento, de igual forma aun creía que Goku decía la pura verdad. Moka no necesitaba pensar lo contraria, ya que ella si sabía de esto desde el comienzo.

"Pero eso no es todo amigas, aun hay más acerca de mi" - añadió Goku con la mirada preocupada.

"¿Aun más?" - preguntó Moka intrigada - "¿Y qué es Goku-kun?"

El peliengro ahora se dispuso a explicarles las aventuras que tuvo en toda su vida; desde su primera búsqueda de las esfera del dragón hasta sus más grandes batallas que tuvo con los enemigos más poderosos del universo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a todas las chicas, es que se enteraron de la verdadera edad del Saiyajin y con respecto a su familia: Que tenía una esposa, con dos hijos ya adultos y hasta con un nieta.

"¿Entonces dices que tienes más de 60 años de edad?" - preguntó Moka muy sorprendida a lo que Goku asintió sin vacilar.

"¿Pero cómo es posible que a esa edad te veas tan joven y estes cursando la preparatoria?" - preguntó Kurumu igual de sorprendida.

"Eso se puede explicar; ¿recuerdan que les hablé acerca de las esfera del dragón y del dios dragón Shen Long?" - él inquirió y las feminas asintieron - "Pues resulta uno de los villanos que tuve en mi infancia usó las esferas para volverme un niño hace ya muchos años y con el tiempo he empezado a recuperar mi tamaño. Y con respecto a por qué estoy en la escuela, supongo que fue por azares del destino" - añadió el Saiyajin rascándose la nuca.

"¿Y es cierto eso de que tienes esposa e hijos?" - preguntó ahora Yukari.

"Es cierto Yukari-chan, el nombre de mi esposa era Milk y actualmente mis hijos se llaman Gohan y Goten" - Goku respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Era?" - preguntó Mizore ya que notó ese pronombre al principio.

"Lo que pasa es que hace años mi esposa murió a causa de una enfermedad"

"¿Entonces eres viudo?" - preguntó la peli azul incrédula.

"No se que significa que esa palabra, pero se podría decir que si" - respondió el pelinegro rascandose la cabeza de la ingenuidad. Las chicas se mostraban sorprendidas con respecto a la vida de Goku, pero había un pregunta más.

"Entonces... con respecto a Pan... ¿ella de verdad es tu prima?" - preguntó Moka recordando a cierta chica que los visitó en su cumpleaños.

"No, no lo es" - Goku negó con la cabeza - "Ella es mi nieta, la verdad es que no se porque dijo eso, pero ella me explicó que dijo eso para que no pensaran mal de mi" - el Saiyajin sintió pena ya que tuvo recurrir a una mentira para encubrir todo, pero de nada le sirvió de todos modos.

Un silencio se produjo en el salón ya que las niñas se quedaron pasmadas por toda el relato que acaban de escuchar, jamás pensaron que Goku tuviese esa clase de vida; y como no creerlo, el se ha enfrentado a seres con la capacidad de erradicar toda la vida de la galaxia en un parpadeo y también el hecho de que formó una familia con una edad que ya se consideraría avanzada para los humanos, pero también Goku les comentó que los Saiyajin tenían una juventud muy prolongada, palabras dichas por el mismo príncipe Vegeta.

_**"Vaya, esto si que es... interesante..." **_\- fue lo único que pudo comentar Inner Moka a través de los pensamientos de su lado externa.

Las chicas podrían opinar mucho con respecto hacia el Saiyajin, pero la palabra 'mentiroso' quedaría descartada ya que su amigo y amante no tenía cara de ser uno ya que habló con toda la verdad, aunque esta sonara increíble.

"¿Pero por qué no nos contaste sobre esto, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Mizore intrigada.

Goku bajó la mirada cuando escuchó esa pregunta - "Porque pensé que pensarían mal de mi. Creí que si les decía todo sobre mi me verían como una persona rara y se alejarían de mi por tener una familia ya hecha. Pero no se los oculté del todo ya que Moka-san sabía un poco sobre esto, pero le hice prometer que no se los dijera hasta que yo tuviera la confianza para decirlo" - el explico sus razones y las tres chicas miraron a la pelirrosada mientras ella asentía con la cabeza confirmando su argumento.

Lo que luego sucedió fue algo inesperado, en ese momento el Saiyajin fue abrazado, acto hecho por la Succubo.

"Yo aun te quiero Goku" - esas fue su declaración del cual dejó sorprendida a las demás y al mismo Goku - "Se que has tenido una vida complicada, pero eso no quiere decir que cambie mis sentimientos por ti" - dijo Kurumu con su cabeza pasando su cuello acompañado de una sonrisa. Goku se sorprendió por su reaccioón.

La siguiente en abrazarla fue Mizore quien lo abrazó del otro lado - "Estamos conscientes de que tienes una familia propia, pero aun te amo y nada me hará cambiar de parecer" - dijo la peli purpura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego la pequeña Yukari abrazó su pecho mostrando también su cariño - "¡Tu eres alguien importante par nosotros, desu!" - declaró la loli con una mirada encantadora.

Por último Moka también se incluyó en el abrazo grupal abrazando al Saiyajin por la espalda - "Entiendo que tenás tus secretos, pero te agradecemos de que hayas tenido el valor de confesarlos y a la vez por darnos confianza a nosotras" - comentó la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa jovial. Después de todo, el pelinegro les ha salvado en varias ocasiones y también ha sido muy servicial durante estos últimos meses, es natural que su amor por él prevalezca.

Goku estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, sus amigas la seguían queriendo como siempre, a pesar de haber sabido prácticamente todo sobre él. Pensó que lo odiarían o lo rechazarían pero no fue así, fue un tonto al haber creído algo así.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que aun soy su amigo?" - preguntó Goku para cerciorarse.

"¡Si!" - respondieron las cuatro chicas al unisono.

"Gracias, gracias por todo chicas, por aceptarme por ser yo mismo" - les dijo con su característica sonrisa y las chicas se sonrojaron por esto. Ahora que ya entraron en confianza, es momento de hablar de otro tema.

"¿Goku-kun?" - Kurumu le llamó mientras veía sus ojos onix - "¿Tu difunta esposa te dijo su última voluntad antes de fallecer?" - ella preguntó por pura casualidad.

"La verdad si me lo dijo; primero me dijo que debía terminar mi curso en la academia Yokai, cosa que ya estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Y la otra cosa que me pidió fue que si me llegara a enamorar de otra chica pues que debía seguir mi vida con esa persona" - contestó Goku rascandose la barbilla recordando el deseo de Milk.

Esa respuesta trajo sonrisas a tres de las cuatro chicas - "¡Es perfecto!" - dijo Kurumu con estrellas en sus ojos. Goku y Moka la miraron con extrañes cuando dijo esas palabras.

"¿Que es perfecto, Kurumu-chan?" - inquirió el Saiyajin parpadeando un par de veces. La Succubo, la bruja y la Yuki-onna se miraron entre sí antes de asentir y proseguir con su idea.

"Verás Goku-kun ¿sabes por qué entre las cuatro discutimos siempre por llamar tu atención?" - la peli azul preguntó y Goku asintió - "hemos estado hablando ultimamente y hemos acordado una cosa, ya no discutiremos más porque hemos tomado una decisión... ¡Queremos que seas nuestro novio!" - declaró finalmente Kurumu con orgullo.

"¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?!" - Moka se quedó estupefacta por lo que acaba de decir, ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿quieren que Goku sea su novio?.

Goku por otro lado solo levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Novio, qué quieres decir Kurumu-chan?"

"Es simple Goku-kun" - tomó la palabra Yukari levantando el dedo indice - "Es obvio que tu nos gustas por lo guapo y fuerte que eres. Es por eso que queremos declararte nuestros sentimientos y que seas el novio de nosotras cuatro"

"De esa forma nadie saldría lastimada por no recibir tu amor" - concluyó Mizore frotando su cara en su mejilla como demostración de lo que acaban de decir.

El Saiyajin seguía confuso por lo que acaban de decir sus amigas, no se podría decir lo mismo de Moka.

"¿C-chicas, como pueden decir eso tan de repente?" - preguntó la pelirrosada con muchos nervios y con algo de celos.

"Vamos Moka-san, no te hagas la inocente. Todas aquí sentimos lo mismo por Goku y tu lo sabes ya que tu fuiste la primera en enamorarte de él, ¿o me equivoco?" - preguntó Kurumu con una mirada picara.

"Emm... yo... bueno" - Moka se puso roja como tomate ante su comentario y esta balbuceando por no saber que decir pero al parecer era momento de confesarse - "Bueno, la verdad es que si me enamoré de Goku a primera vista, por algo siempre quiero alimentarme de su deliciosa sangre" - ella dijo jugueteando con sus dedos indices.

"En ese caso no debería darte pena en ser una de las novias de Goku-kun y compartirlo, ¿verdad?" - comentó nuevamente la Succubo de la misma forma lo que causó que Moka enterrara su cabeza a un más de la vergüenza.

Goku seguía confundido por la conversación y sobre todo por la reacción de su amiga, ¿a que querían llegar con todo esto?. La respuesta llegó cuando las cuatro chicas se pusieron frente suyo.

"¿Y bien Goku-kun, qué dices?. ¿Serías el novio de estas cuatro lindas chicas?" - preguntó Yukari de forma atrevida pero determinada.

Goku no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de responder - "Si con eso las puedo hacer felices a ustedes entonces seré su novio" - respondió con su típica sonrisa. Lo siguiente que ocurrio fue que un gran empujón casi causando que se tumbe contra el suelo.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa, gracias Goku-kun. Te amamos!" - dijeron las cuatro yokais con alegría, ahora sus vidas si estaban felices porque el amor de todas fue bien correspondido.

"N-no hay de qué chicas" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero estaba sintiendose satisfecho al sentir el afecto de sus ami... digo novias - "¿Y ahora que sigue después?" - preguntó inocentemente ya que no sabía lo que hace un novio en casos como esto.

"Facil Goku-kun..." - respondió Kurumu con una sonrisa picara - "Ahora debes besar a tus novias como primera muestra de tu amor. Yo seré la primera voluntaria" - just cuando dijo eso, alguien le congeló la cara.

"Ni soñando vaca, yo seré la primera que bese a Goku-kun" - Mizore protestó mientras intentaba tomar el rostro del Saiyajin pero alguien la golpeó con un balde.

"¡No no, yo seré la primera en besar a Goku-kun. Las niñas son primero, desu!" - exclamó Yukari a punto de acercarse al rostro del Saiyajin pero una mano jaló su ropa y fue la chica que tenía la cara congelada.

_"Pequeña... mocosa"_ \- dijo la Succubo con la mueca congelada pero no lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Luego las tres chicas comenzarían a pelear para saber quien sería la primera en besar a Goku.

"Emm... chicas, no creen que deberíamos dejar que Goku opine" - sugirió Moka y eso fue lo suficiente para calmar a las yokais. Ella repentinamente se acercaron a un desconcertado Saiyajin.

"¿Goku, a quien quieres besar primero?" - preguntaron todas al unisono.

"Bueno yo... yo..." - el pelinegro no sabía que decir ya que nunca había pasado por algo como eso, ni siquiera cuando estuvo casado con Milk. Pero al final se le ocurrió algo para solucionar su dilema - "¿Y si mejor hacen un piedra, papel o tijeras?" - el sugirió de forma inocente. Al decir eso, un foco se les prendió a todas.

"¡Entonces que así sea!" - exclamó Kurumu entusiasmada - "¡Muy bien, juntense todas!" - ella sugirió y sus amigas se juntaron para jugar el juego más conocido en el cuestión de las decisiones.

"¡Piedra...!" - dijeron Kurumu y Mizore al unisono.

"¡Papel...!" - dijeron Moka y Yukari de la misma forma.

"¡TIJERAS!" - exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras juntaban sus manos pero con diferentes resultados. Sin embargo, hubo solo una ganadora...

"¡YAHOO, SI, YO GANÉ!" - exclamó Kurumu festejando como una niña ya que ella fue la ganadora ya que ella le tocó el símbolo de papel mientras que las otras tres casualmente pusieron el símbolo de piedra. Moka, Mizore y Yukari vieron sus manos con miradas de incertidumbre y luego bajaron la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Goku se rascó la cabeza pero le dio gracia al ver todo la escena. Sin embargo, su diversión fue interrumpida cuando la peli azul tomó su rostro con sus manos.

"Bien Goku-kun, ya hicimos tu sugerencia, ahora es momento de reclamar mi premio" - comentó Kurumu con una mirada seductora mientras lamía sus labios para hacer lo siguiente; ella acercó su rostro con el del peliengro conectando sus delicados labios con los de su novio de una forma muy apasionada y lujuriosa, ella se tomó todo para explorar el dulce sabor de los labios de Goku y hasta llegar a danzar con su lengua. Por otro lado, el Saiyajin estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba experimentado, definitivamente esto era nuevo para el Saiyajin ya que jamás había besado una mujer, a pesar de que estuvo casado muchos años.

_**(Nota del Autor: Así es señores, como se dijo en la serie Super que lamentablemente es canon, Goku jamás a besado a nadie, ni siquiera su fiel esposa Milk. Ah, pero bien que cogieron para tener a Gohan y Goten, ¿eh?)**_

Mientras tanto, las otras chicas estaban mirando la escena con muchos celos por la manera en que la Succubo estaba besando a su recién novio, sin embargo estaban preocupadas por otra cosa. Ojalá hubieran ganado ese tonto juego.

Luego de unos minutos de contacto bucal, Kurumu finalmente se separó del Saiyajin dejando un hilo de saliva y un par de mejillas rojas adornadas en su rostro.

_"Fue mejor de lo que imaginé en mis sueños" _\- pensó Kurumu con una mirada perdida por el amor ya que finalmente logró el primer de varios de sus objetivos.

Goku también se le quedó mirando con un rubor adornado en su inocente rostro, estaba comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación en su corazón que lo hacía palpitar mil veces por segundo.

"Goku-kun, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Moka preocupada por él ya que temía lo peor.

"Emm... si, si estoy bien Moka-san" - contestó Goku un poco aturdido después del beso.

"¿Seguro, no te sientes mal o te sientes mareado?" - preguntó Yukari ya que sabía de los encantos de una Succubo.

"Emm... no, ¿por qué preguntas?" - inquirió nuevamente de forma inocente.

"Lo que pasa es que cuando una Succubo besa a un hombre, este terminaría siendo su esclavo para siempre" - respondió la vampiro preocupada de que su teoría se haga realidad.

"¿En serio?" - Goku se rascó la cabeza al oír eso - "Pues creo que pasó nada, je je je" - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" - eso dejó totalmente sorprendida a todas las chicas, en especial Kurumu.

_"Vaya, parece ser que Goku-kun es inmune a todos mis encantos" _\- pensó la peli azul con una mirada llena de sorpresa ya que ni con su encanto ni con el beso fueron lo suficiente para hechizar al pelinegro - _"Pero eso no importa, al menos ya conseguí lo que quería" _\- pensó con una sonrisa divertida.

"Mi turno" - declaró Mizore mientras retiraba la piruleta de su boca mientras tomaba el rostro de Goku y lo besaba de forma inmediata. El beso de la Yuki-onna fue de forma apasionada pero no tan lujuriosa como el de Kurumu, ella también se tomó el tiempo de explorar sus labios y saborear el momento.

Goku por otro lado sentía los labios de Mizore de forma fría porque obviamente la chica era un yokai de elemento hielo pero le gustaba eso por alguna razón. Luego de unos minutos, Mizore se separó dejando también un hilo de saliva - _"Y después de esto... seguirán los bebés" _\- pensó la chica peli purpura sonrió con un rubor en su rostro ya imaginandose su futuro con su novio y futuro esposo.

_**(Notal del Autor: Hmmm... golosa **_***7u7***_**).**_

"¡Ahora voy yo!" - exclamó la pequeña Yukari mientras saltaba al cuello del peliengro y besarlo de una rápida y sin tomarse tanto tiempo como las demás, eso era lo típico de las niñas.

_**(Nota del Autor: Sip, definitivamente espero que la ONU no me castigue por haber hecho esto **_***:'v***_**).**_

Yukari después de realizar su beso, se bajó del chico pelo salvaje con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro - _"Y la siguiente será Moka-san" _\- pensó mientras veía en secreto a la vampiro ya que por ley ella también era suya.

"Ahora siguo yo... Goku-kun" - Moka se acercó tímidamente mientras tomaba el rostro del Saiyajin para después besarlo en los labios; a diferencia de Kurumu y Mizore, ella lo hizo de una forma más pasiva, tomandose todo el tiempo para disfrutar del contacto como buena novia.

_**"Será mejor que aproveches para que Goku sea nuestro. Dale algo de nuestra sangre" **_\- sugirió Inner Moka al ver como su personalidad hacía contacto bucal con el Saiyajin. Y hablando de eso, cuando ella vuelva salir al mundo, ell también recibiría su propio beso.

"Goku-kun..." - ella se separó del beso para verlo a los ojos - "¿Podría...?"

"Claro Moka-san, adelante" - el sabía a que se estaba refiriendo así que dejó que se alimentara otra vez de su sangre. Moka clavó sus colmillos pero esta vez no era para beber de su sangre, sino para hacer el consejo de su lado interna. Transfirió algo de su sangre para que se mezclara con el de Goku y así hacerlo suyo un tiempo después.

Este último abrió los ojos en sorpresa ya que sintió algo nuevo cuando Moka le clavó el colmillo, no sabía que era esa sensación pero lo dejó a un lado porque pensó que se le pasaría, a lo mejor era producto de su imaginación.

_**"Perfecto" - **_pensó Inner Moka satisfecha ya que fue tan sencillo. Luego Moka se separó de él con una sonrisa jovial y un rubor en su rostro.

"¡Muuuu, quiero más!" - Kurumu hizo un mohín se lanzó hacia Goku para besarlo otra vez de forma apasionada.

"Hmpf, tramposa" - Mizore murmuró en voz helada y apartó a la Succión para también volver a besar a su novio.

"¡Oigan, no es justo!" - Yukari dio un puchero con las mejillas infladas y se abalanzó al pelinegro para besarlo de igual forma. Esta vez Goku terminaría tumbandose contra el piso debido a la emboscada de besos que estaba recibiendo.

Por último Moka no se quedó atrás y decidió también incluirse porque no quería estar en desventaja.

_***Capuchuuuuuuu!***_

Unos momentos después las chicas finalmente se apartarían y dejarían respirar a un Goku con la cara embobada y lleno de lápiz labial en casi todo el rostro. Definitivamente amaba su nueva vida.

**_"¡Hey, yo también quiero un poco de amor, chuuuuuuu!"_ -** comentó el murciélago parlante con un puchero mientras aparecía en escena.

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

_**Ending**_

_**(Insertar Ending 1 de Rosario + Vampire, o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT)**_

* * *

_**Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado porque me costó un huevo hacerlo. No es por exagerar pero este capitulo lleva casi 19,000 palabras, no es la mayor de todos mis capitulo pero si uno de ellos. **_

**_Ahora les pregunto, ¿cómo me quedó el capitulo?. Yo se como me quedo, pero haber que opinan ustedes. _**

**_Con esto estamos a un paso mas de culminar la temporada, o no estoy tan seguro ya que en realidad hay muchos capitulos del manga que todavía faltan por reinterpetrar. Pero lo que si esta asegurado es que seguiran los capítulos de las vacaciones y por ende, a la siguiente integrante del harem de Goku._**

**_Y hablándo del harem, las chicas finalmente se le han declarado a Goku y hasta le atacaron con besos XD. ¿Y ahora que sigue?, como si no lo supieran shavos 7u7. _**

* * *

_**(1).- Entre todos sus combates que ha tenido (sin contar spin off), solo ha matado 8 veces: a Buyon, al General Black, a Tambourine, a Drum, a Piccoro Daimao, a Yakoon, a Pequeño Buu y a Freezer (Siendo la mayoría en dragon ball).**_

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku: 2,802,500,000,000**

**SSJ Goku: 14,012,500,000,000**

**Moka: 80**

**Inner Moka: 180 (Con ki) - 270**

**Kurumu: 70**

**Yukari: 20**

**Mizore: 75**

**Gin: 50 - (Hombre Lobo): 140**

**Haiji: 150 (Forma de cuervo): 175 - Kikoho: 250**

**Kuyou: 180 - (Forma de zorro): 240 - (Forma final): 300**

**Miembros de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica: 80-130**

* * *

_**Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí terminamos. No se olviden de recomendar esta historia para que prosigamos a medida que pase el tiempo.**_

**_Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

**_Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n_**


	13. La Colina de las Brujas

**_Que onda shavos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia que tanto han estado esperando, espero que hayan tenido mucha paciencia ya que serán recompensados con este nuevo capitulo._**

**_Les agradezco una vez más ya que sus comentarios llegan como flores y yo revolcandome de la emoción porque siempre puedo contar con ustedes._**

**_¿Saben una cosa shavos?, les tengo un par de noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cual quieren ver primero?. Meh... da lo mismo, no pueden responder ahora mismo porque están leyendo XD._**

**_Entonces les diré... la mala *dan dan daaaaaaan!*_**

**_La mala es que... ¡ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA!. _****_*dan dan daaaaaaan!*_**

**_Así es mis shavos, el final de esta temporada se acerca y apuesto que más de uno recibió un infarto por la noticia, después de estos tres capitulos la temporada culminará, eso ya estaba previsto porque ya he resumido lo más importante de la primera parte del anime/manga ya que incluso el manga tampoco tiene tanto contenido que pudiera reinterpretar porque hay partes innecesarias que no sería necesario hacer, como la de la metamorfosis de Tsukune a Ghoul. (Si les espolie, pido una disculpa)._**

**_Pero no se sientan tristes porque esto no es el final, sino el comienzo de nuevo contenido que a puesto que muchos ya han de estar esperando que ya haga, como la inclusión de Kokoa, el capitulo del día de los familiares en la academia, el arco de Fairy Tale, argumentos de la saga Super, y sobre todo... LEMONS!. Así es shavos, a partir de la segunda temporada las cosas tendrán temas para gente más madura como violencia y sexo, podríamos decir que la primera temporada fue solo una mascara para encubrir el verdadero tema de esta historia. Por lo tanto, me veré la necesidad de cambiar la clasificación de (T) a (M), pues para evitar que los menores encuentren esta historia por pura casualidad._**

**_Así que para mis futuros lectores, si no encuentran mi historia con normalidad, no olviden de cambiar los filtros para que puedan chequear todas las historias disponibles ya que hay algunos que pensarán que eliminé esta historia, pero no será así._**

**_Esa fue la mala noticia (supongo), ahora vamos con la buena:_**

**_La buena es que... ¡ESTOY DESARROLLANDO NUEVA HISTORIA! _****_*dan dan daaaaaaan!*_**

**_Así es mis shavos, ya estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo de mi siguiente obra a parte de la historia con Zero no Tsukaima, y es de uno de los crossover que tanto me han pedido que hiciera. ¿Saben cual es?, pues es..._**

**_*Insertar solo de tambores aquí*_**

**_¡FAIRY TAIL!_**

**_*Insertar fuegos artificiales aquí acompañado de cornetas*_**

**_Así es mis shavos, decidí ya hacer la historia de FT porque he estado viendo el anime por segunda vez y la inspiración me ha llegado como un pelotazo en la cara *ok no xD*. _**

**_¿Se preguntarán cuando lo tendré listo?, pues lo tendrpe listo para finales de Abril, o inicios de Mayo, pero de que estará el capitulo, lo estará. Así que esperenlo con todo su entusiasmo y rezen de que sea otra gran historia._**

**_¿Y que pasará con el de la serie High School DxD?, pues decidí posponerlo para el verano, ya que al menos quiero librarme de los compromisos que tengo en casa, en el trabajo y en la escuela. Así que no pierdan la fe en que lo publique en esas fechas._**

**_Ahora vamos con los reviews:_**

**_\- issei98: _**_Ahora si cambian las cosas, ¿no?. Sabía que te gustaría al final, estoy consciente de que Goku no tuvo tanta participación en la parte anterior, pero es que tuve muchos conflictos con respecto a como interpretar ese capitulo, esa es una de las razones del por qué me tarde en hacer el capitulo. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y nos leemos luego._

**_\- RizeNeoWolf: _**_Si amigo, y falta mucha historia por adelante. Un saludo._

**_\- nightmare nightmare: _**_Pues la reacción de las chicas es comprensible, ¿te imaginas que tu pareja (ya sea hombre o mujer), tenga una edad con la que no aparenta?. Es algo que no se ve todos los días. Un saludo._

**_\- juandanielquispeduran2: _**_Muchas gracias shavo y se hace lo que se puede. Un saludo._

**_\- jhanter1999: _**_Pues ya tuve pensado en incluir un personaje del universo DB para esta historia, supongo que ya tuviste una de de quien sería, ¿verdad?. Sino es así, pues ya lo verás dentro de pronto. Un saludo._

**_\- fabry96: _**_Tienes razón al pensar en que GokuxMoka será la pareja principal porque así lo pensé yo desde que comencé la historia, hasta la portada lo dice. Y haré un mini-capitulo o capitulo entero que describa las citas del Saiyajin con las chicas Yokai, pero lo que no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea es la inclusión de otras chicas de otros animes como las que mencionaste, es una idea algo descabellante pero interesante a la vez, tranquilo mi shavo ya que esas chicas están reservadas para otros fics que tengo en mente. Un saludo y gracias por la sugerencia._

**_\- Albertino155: _**_Je je je es cierto, pero bueno, al menos no le quité el merito a Gin por tratar de proteger a sus amigos aunque de igual forma falló como en la serie original xD. Y es cierto, Goku es muy afortunado al tener a un grupo de chicas monstruos como novias, mejor de lo que Tsukune pudo haber disfrutado. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- Anonymus: _**_¿Y que te hace pensar que Yukari era la chica que estaba excitada?, las posibilidades eran de un 25% ya que habían otras tres chicas presentes ***7u7***. Y sobre tu sugerencia de un crossover de DB + Te Love Ru, la verdad es que si lo he tenido en cuenta ya que recientemente me vi la serie, aunque claro, esta serie abusa con el 'Ecchi' hasta decir basta, y también he leído otros fics que son muy buenos a decir verdad. Así que estoy tomando en cuenta en planear un crossover entre ambas series tal vez para fines del 2017, y si en caso de que llegue a hacer ese dichoso fic, trataré de quitarle la mayor cantidad de 'Ecchi' posible para que sea otra historia disfrutaba. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- Primordialdragon: _**_Tal vez amigo, porque tal vez haya más de una chica que termine enamorada del Saiyajin. Sobre Shizuka, la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado ya que jamás alguien se le había ocurrido incluirla en algún harem. Tal vez pensaste eso porque en el primer capitulo la profesora gata se quedó hipnotizada cuando vio a Goku, ¿verdad?. Lo tomaré en cuenta amigo y un saludo._

**_\- kiryu2026: _**_Tienes razón la pensar así de los protagonistas, me sigo preguntando como es que las chicas hermosas de esos animes se fijaron en esos humunculos que se supone que se llaman protagonistas. Y si se fijaran en los protagonistas de DB (Como Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, etc.) ahí si se enamorarían a primera vista por ser mucho mejores que los protagonistas originales._

_Y sobre la personaje Reynare, si la conozco y si, su muerte me pareció triste pero más que triste, decepcionante ya que la serie eliminó a un personaje que bien pudo haber sido aprovechado. Por alguna razón en la mayoría de los crossover con DB la dejan con vida, y si yo llego a hacer mi propia historia, yo haré lo mismo porque es una chica muy linda a decir verdad ***:3***. Un saludo shavo._

**_\- Haseo55: _**_Yo creo que si amigos, los yokais tienen su propio mundo que esta dividido por un sello similar al rosario de Moka, tal como dicen en la serie original. Y sobre quien será el familiar de Goku que aparezca en ese capitulo, bueno... eso es secreto. Un saludo._

**_\- Veizser: _**_Seeeeee, tienes toda la razón ***7u7***_

**_\- james anderson: _**_Lo que trataste de decirme es que incluya a Kokoa en el harem, ¿verdad?, es que tu comentario me dejó confundido. Pues aun no estoy seguro amigo. Un saludo._

**_\- metalic-dragon-angel: _**_Pues ahí lo veremos cuando lleguemos a ese arco de la historia._

**_\- Inumi Higurashi: _**_Gracias amiga y aprecio mucho tu comentario ya que no hay muchas mujeres que comentan mis historia, es lo típico de casi todo en el internet. Y si no has visto la serie Rosario + Vampire para que entiendas como va la trama y si eso no te convence, puedes leer el manga ya que la historia está mejor desarrollada que el anime. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

**_\- aten92: _**_Pues eso lo veremos a medida que avance la historia debido a lo último que le sucedió al Saiyajin en el capitulo anterior. Un saludo._

**_\- Nahueldurandal: _**_Gracias mi shavo, me salvarás el pellejo cuando la ONU quiera mi cabeza. Un saludo._

**_\- NMD: _**_No estoy tan seguro de eso, las fases de Black Goku eso ya son otra cosa de su universo, eso supongo yo. Un saludo._

**_\- The great one: _**_Si, las chicas se han salvado... por ahora, ya que es probable que en este capitulo ahora si se mueran por falta de sangre. Si ya sabes de que tratará este capitulo, seguro ya sabes como será la trama. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- Broly999: _**_Pues no te equivocas shavo, este capitulo fue inspirado en la primer gran batalla de Goku como un Super Saiyajin y sentí que debía hacerle tributo hacerlo similar, obviamente sin la destrucción del planeta porque el enemigo no le servía ni para el arranque. Y sobre Broly, bueno... mejor compruébalo tu mismo. Un saludo._

**_\- darkromdemon: _**_Pues eso tenlo asegurado shavo. Un saludo._

**_\- alucard77: _**_Je je je, mi amigo, tu lo has dicho, ya me gustaría empezar con los lemons de esta historia porque hasta duermo pensando en las escenas de sexo, pero lamentablemente falta un poco para eso. Y cuando eso suceda, serán tan excitantes como lo has hecho tu en tus dos historias. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte y nos leemos luego. ¡Que viva el Harem!._

**_\- neopercival: _**_Je je je, me gustó tu idea, hasta yo lo había pensado. Quizás lo haga cuando tenga tiempo, por ahora seguiré con los capitulos de mis demás historias. Y tienes razón, ninguna de las chicas sufrió un paro cardíaco al ver al Super Saiyajin, pero solo fue un milagro ya que quedan como otras 5 fases por delante XD. Y ahora que tiene a 4 novias con poderes sobrenaturales, las cosas le serán duras por tratar de hacerlas felices a todas, y eso que todavía faltan muchas más, no se cuantas pero si serán muchas. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- XIX-Phanthom: _**_Pues fue mejor precio que pudo haber pagado Tsukune, ya que a diferencia de Goku, a este si lo acorralan para que confiese su identidad pero luego sus chicas terminaron odiandolo por ser un humano. Aunque en la historia original, este chico sale con vida e injustamente victorioso. Un saludo._

**_\- sayajin107: _**_El lemon ya se acerca mi shavo, y te aseguro que lo disfrutarás hasta la última silaba. Un saludo._

**_\- agelacarol79677: _**_Gracias amiga y lo hice mejor que en la historia original de esa serie ya que Goku, al igual que yo, no nos gusta perder el tiempo. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- hpinvidente: _**_Como dije antes, ese capitulo fue para recordar con nostalgia al Goku de la serie DBZ, no como el Super que lo hicieron más idiota y nada de divertido. Un saludo._

**_\- yumerihaba2: _**_Gracias mi amigo y aprecio tu comentario. Sobre Tsukune... pues lamento decirte que no haré nada sobre él, ni un simple cameo de accidente ya que ni eso se merece el muy guey, lo que le pase en su vida ya es cosa suya, esta es mi historia y aquí mando yo. Un saludo mi amigo y espero más capítulos tuyos._

**_\- noe (Review 1): _**_Come dicho antes, las fases del Super Saiyajin vendrán a su tiempo ya que falta mucho que ver en esta historia. Y sobre la cola de Goku, no te preocupes ya que no volverá a ser cortado una vez que vuelva a crecer._

**_(Review 2): _**_No creo que pase eso ya que Goku ya contaría con los poderes que lo asemejan a un dios como lo es Bills. Pero no hay que dejar a un lado que la sangre de vampiros puede proporcionar poderes a los mortales, por lo tanto hay una posibilidad, además era un forma para que Inner Moka pudiera reclamarlo como suyo ya que también es novio de la vampiresa._

**_(Review 3): _**_Gracias y un saludo amigo. Vaya, eres el primero que me manda tres reviews en un solo capitulo._

**_\- samu010:_**_ Pues ya lo estás viendo en estos momentos xD. Un saludo._

**_\- _**_**HikariHyuga01:** Gracias por tu comentario amiga. Un saludo de mi parte._

_**\- Lopez Ruben (Review 1):** Pues de seguro ya lo comprobaste, ¿cierto?_

_**(Review 2):** Espera porque se ya se viene la mejor parte._ _**(Review 3):** Pues lamento oír eso, de eso se trata esta historia mi shavo así que acostumbrate al ecchi que viene incluido en la historia. Un saludo._ **_-_ Lexugim Greyrat:** Trataré de responder tu duda con todo lo que se, tengo la teoría de que Goku no puede controlar su transformación de Ozaru ya que sigue siendo un Saiyajin de clase baja, a diferencia de Vegeta y el resto de Saiyajines de un más alto nivel, ellos si podían controlarse estando en esa fase. Y estoy muy consiente de que Goku ha progresado con el paso del tiempo desde su última transformación que fue en la primera serie (no cuento la de la saga de Bebi), pero en ningún momento se ha mostrado que pueda controlar esa transformación, sino, ¿como se explicaría su descontrolamiento en la serie GT a pesar de que ya controlaba la fase 3 del Super Saiyajin?. Como dije, eso es todo lo que se así que espero que haya resuelto tu duda, o sino, sigueme preguntando porque a veces me paso de largo algunas cosas. Un saludo de mi parte.

**_\- Wildboy:_**_ Tienes razón shavo, Goku tiene talento para atraer chica incluso de otros animes, si supieras la cantidad de ships que he estado imaginando para Goku desde que descubrí el fanfiction por esa razón amo los crossovers. Incluso Goku es mejor prospecto que los protagonistas originales de sus series. Un saludo shavo._

**_\- soulalbarn18000: _**_¡__No me atraparán con vida ONU! - ***Salto por la ventana de mi cuarto rompiendo el vidrio **__**en el proceso, pero luego de unos segundos regreso rompiendo otra ventana* -** Ups, olvidé mis llaves y una saludo shavo - ***Salto nuevamente por otra ventana para ir por mi carro*.**_

_**Bien, mientras huyo de las autoridades, disfruten de este capitulo y ojalá los vea más tarde. *Busco mis llaves para introducirlo en mi auto que es un Ferrari F50 GT y trato de arrancar el motor***_

**_Declaro otra vez:_**

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

_**Rosario + Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

**_Bueno, esto eran las cosas que quería aclarar, sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS! *Arranco el motor de mi coche y me voy más rápido que los autos de las películas de 'Rápidos y Furiosos'*_**

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 12: La Colina de las Brujas**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario + Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la derrota de la Comisión de Seguridad Pública, Goku y sus nuevas novias reanudaron sus actividades cotidianas. La relación del Saiyajin y las chicas yokai aumentó desde el día que comenzó el noviazgo harem; Moka y las demás eran más cariñosas y apegadas a él, con eso quiero decir que el pelinegro recibía besos de parte de las cuatro de día, tarde y noche. Y con apegadas a él me refiero a que han llegado al punto de dormir con él en las noches a pesar de que estaba la regla de que dos jovenes de distinto genero no podían dormir juntos, pero sus novias se las ingeniaban para escabullirse en los dormitorios.

Pero eso no era todo ya que el semestre había culminado y por ende, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado. Pero antes de eso, todos los estudiantes de la academia tuvieron que pasar por un examen para determinar los promedios y aquellos que tenían el terrible error de reprobar el examen, tenían que tomar un curso de verano, Goku por puro milagro pudo pasar ese examen ya que el examen le fue difícil, pero gracias al apoyo que obtuvo de sus novias, pudo pasarlo de panzaso.

_**(Nota del Autor: Para que se den una idea de cómo pasó eso, hagan de cuenta que pasó el capítulo 8 del anime 'Matemáticas + Vampiro' donde la trama es prácticamente el mismo, nada más que cambiando de protagonistas y una profesora Título intentando seducir y absorber la inteligencia de Goku pero todo termina en una humillante derrota de parte de una de sus novias, Inner Moka).**_

Dejando eso a un lado, nos centraremos ahora en el Saiyajin en el paradero del autobús quién estaba esperando a todos sus novias. Su maestra Shizuka Nekonome les había propuesto un viaje de excursión para su club en el mundo humano. De todos los integrantes del grupo, Goku era el más emocionado ya que sus vacaciones las pasaría en el mundo humano, eso quería decir que volvería a ver a su familia y amigos en la montaña paoz después de no verlos durante meses.

_"Ya quiero visitar a Gohan, Goten, Pan, y también a Vegeta y saber como han progresado en mi ausencia"_ \- Goku pensó mientras hacía lagartijas con un solo dedo. El Saiyajin tenía puesto su clásico digital azul con amarillo y eso era un alivio para el ya que estaba cansado del uniforme escolar y a pesar de que Kuyou le desintegró el anterior, el recibió otro extra como parte de las normas escolares.

"¡Goku-kun!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz femenina dijo su nombre. El pelinegro interrumpió su ejercicio para ver a su novia Moka acercarse a su posición.

"Hola Moka-san" - Goku le saludó con su clásica sonrisa mientras daba un salto y ponerse en frente de la chica, del cual la vampiro se quedó impresionada por su acrobacia.

"¡Eso fue fantástico Goku-kun!" - Moka aplaudió con brillo en sus ojos, su novio solo se rascó la nariz de la modestia - "¿Has esperado mucho?" - inquirió la pelirrosada curiosa.

_"No, la verdad es que llevo no tanto tiempo"_ \- respondió Goku conservando su sonrisa.

Ahora Moka se tomó el tiempo para ver el aspecto de su novio y se podría decir que no podrá estar más asombrada; Para empezar sus músculos se podían ver debajo del traje de batalla, sus brazos estaban bien formados y su pecho casi visible junto con su cuello en forma de 'V' era asombroso ya que estaba grueso encajando con su cuerpo muy bien marcado.

_"Por kami, Goku-kun es muy guapo"_ \- pensó la vampiro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras sentía que unas gotas fluir debajo de su naríz. Si de por si el Saiyajin ya le parecía guapo con el uniforme escolar, ahora era 10 veces más hermoso.

El pelinegro notó la reacción de su novia y se extrañó un poco - "Oye Moka-san, ¿estas bien?. Tu cara está roja y estás sangrando" - preguntó preocupado mientras tocaba su frente con su mano, lo que causó que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

"¡N-no es nada Goku, en serio!" - exclamaba Moka extendiendo sus manos con una risa nerviosa ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Si tu lo dices" - Goku se encogió de hombros porque no estaba del todo convencido de la actitud de la chica pero era tan inocente con respecto a los sentimientos de sus novias - "Pero dejame limpiarte, ¿si?" - sugirió mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su dogi y se acercaba a la chica para limpiar su nariz.

"Emm... gracias Goku" - ella le agradeció por el favor - _"Tonta, tonta, tonta..."_ \- Moka se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente ya que estaba haciendo la ridícula frente a su novio. Tenía que decir algo para comenzar una conversación, ¿pero que podía decir en éstos momentos?. El foco se le prendió a los pocos segundos - "¿Mmm, Goku-kun... Cómo me veo?" - preguntó tímidamente mientras daba una vuelta para que la viera mejor.

El Saiyajin se tomó el tiempo para ver a su novia: La chica ahora tenía puesto ropa casual en lugar del uniforme; un vestido amarillo debajo de una blusa rosa, un par de medias blancas con una sonrisa zapatillas rojas, por último llevaba un bolso como equipaje. En pocas palabras, la chica lucia muy hermosa para la vista de cualquier hombre. Goku debió admitir que la pelirrosa se veía muy bien con esa ropa y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"¡Te ves muy bien, Moka-san!" - Goku exclamó con entusiasmo, cosa que llamó la atención de la mencionada.

"¿De veras lo creés, Goku-kun?" - preguntó su novia con su rubor aún presente.

Goku solo asintió de afirmación - "¡De veras lo creo. Te ves muy linda con eso puesto!"

"G-Gracias, Goku-kun. Tu tampoco luces nada mal" - la vampiro sonrío de forma jovial por su cumplido y le devolvió el mismo. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la rama de un árbol para conversar mientras esperaban a las demás chicas - "¿Goku-kun, estás emocionado por la excursión al mundo humano?" - preguntó Moka tímidamente.

Goku asintió de afirmación - "Claro que si Moka-san, estoy emocionado ya que finalmente podré volver a ver a mi familia y amigos después de tanto tiempo de no verlos. Es que les había prometido visitarlos después de que acabara el semestre" - y le agradeció mentalmente a Kami-sama por haber aprobado el examen.

Moka sonrió al entusiasmo de su novio - "¿Sabes, Goku-kun?. Algún día me gustaría conocer a tu familia" - dijo muy esperanzada. A pesar de que ella y las demás sabían del pasado de Goku, no cambiaba el hecho de que querían conocer a su verdadera familia ya formada - "Aunque no estoy seguro si les llegaré a caer bien" - dijo un poco apenada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"Estoy seguro de que les caerás bien Moka-san. Después de todo ya conociste a Pan y ella te aceptó como amiga" - Goku le dijo con optimismo ya que su familia se caracteriza por aceptar a las personas con los brazos abiertos, es algo que han hecho desde generaciones. Moka sonrió por su optimismo ya que también estaba segura de que eso sucedería, después de todo, en un futuro cercano la vampiro tal vez forme parte de la familia del Saiyajin. Sin embargo, estaba un poco insegura por algo.

"Estoy nerviosa" - musitó la chica y su novio la miró un poco extrañado - "Ya lo he dicho antes, ¿cierto?. Que viví al mundo humano hasta la secundaria y siempre he odiado a los humanos"

"¿Moka-san, no me digas que... regresar al mundo te hace sentir...?" - no pudo formular su pregunta ya que la vampiro siguió hablando.

"A decir verdad, todavía estoy angustiada al recordar algunas cosas" - decía Moka mientras bajaba la cabeza. El Saiyajin miró con empatía a su chica ya que podía sentir su angustia y tristeza ya que recordó el relato que le dijo cuando se conocieron el primer día y estaba preocupado de que su rencor hacia el mundo humano aun prevalezca. Moka alzó la vista de vuelta hacia Goku y cambió su actitud repentinamente - "¡Pero estaré bien. Si estoy contigo mis expectativas serán mayores que mi angustia!" - decía contenta mientras levantaba sus brazos con emoción. Luego Moka se dejó llevar y se recargó en el hombro de su novio - "Cuento contigo... Goku-kun" - decía su novia de forma jovial con una sonrisa dejando ver el escote de su pecho pero eso no fue notado por el Saiyajin porque el no se fijó en eso.

Goku en cambió solo sonrió porque tenía una propuesta - "Moka-san, me aseguraré de que tu experiencia en el mundo humano sea lo mejor de tu vida, lo mismo lo digo por las demás. Ya verás que no todos los humanos piensan lo mismo que los que tu conociste ya que hay humanos que aun creen en la existencia de monstruos" - decía eso mencionando a sus amigos de la infancia como Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, entre otros ya que ellos han tenido tanta experiencia como él.

"¿De verdad?. Gracias Goku-kun" - Moka le dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor planteado en su rostro y sin perder tiempo le planto un beso en los labios a su novio, Goku nuevamente se quedó sorprendido pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese nuevo estilo de vida que llaman 'Amor'.

"¡Goku-kun!" - Sin embargo su momento romantico se vería interrumpido cuando escucharon una voz femenina llamando el nombre del pelinegro. Ambos se separaron para ver a Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore quienes ya habían llegado. Pero lo que no sabían es que las tres habían llegado cuando la pareja se habían besado y eso provocó celos en las tres; la Succubu abrió la boca y se sonrojó, la bruja loli infló sus mejillas en señal de puchero ya que hubiera deseado estar colada en ese beso con sus novios y la Yuki-Onna no expresaba nada bueno, eso se creía ya que en realidad estaba fulminando con la mirada y con un rubor en sus palidas mejillas:

La Succubo llevaba puesto una blusa blanca y una falda corta rosa dejando ver sus formadas piernas. Yukari y Mizore eran las únicas en no llevar nada nuevo ya que vestían sus cláscios uniformes escolares. ¿Y así pensaban llamar la atención de su novio?, al menos Moka y Kurumu si se tomaron la molestia de cambiar de vestuario.

Sin embargo, la trío de yokais dejaron sus pensamientos rencorosos por unos pervertidos cuando notaron el nuevo vestuario del Saiyajin y se sonrojaron como tomates por lo guapo que estaba en estos momentos. Como desearían verlo sin esas prendas.

"¡Oigan chicas. Aquí estamos!" - Goku les saludó con una mano ya que habían llegado un poco antes de lo establecido. Sin embargo, una de sus novias se acercó rápidamente a él.

"¡Muuuuu, no es justo Goku-kun!, ¿Por qué besas a Moka-chan, antes que yo?. Sabes que yo soy la primera que debería besarte cada día" - Kurumu hizo un puchero mientras veía a su novio con ojos de cachorro.

"Je je je, lo siento Kurumu-san" - Goku se disculpó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero de poco le sirvió ya que la peli azul le tomó del cuello y lo plantó un beso apasionado que solo duró unos segundos.

"Ara, ahora estoy satisfecha. Y que lindo te ves con eso puesto cariño" - la Succubu lo elogió con una sonrisa picara mientras hacía círculos con sus dedo en el pectoral de Goku y este solo se rascó la cabeza de la vergüenza. Luego un par de brazos rodearon el cuello del Saiyajin y pudo sentir un aliento frío recorriendo su espalda.

"Te ves muy guapo, Goku-kun" - susurró la peli purpura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla demostrando su afecto hacia él.

Yukari no se quedó atrás y se acercó al grupo - "¡Yo también quiero amor. Becho para Yukari, chuu!" - decía la peli castaña como niña queriendo un dulce mientras estiraba sus labios esperando un beso de su novio y si recibió el beso, pero en la frente. No era lo que esperaba pero estaba satisfecha.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Que?, no culpen. La ONU me está persiguiendo en estos momentos *Toco el claxon de mi auto varias veces* ¡Muévanse estorbos!).**_

Luego de unos minutos de puros 'cariñitos', el autobús de la academia finalmente había llegado - "¡Chicos!" - en la ventana se pudo ver a la profesora gata saludando con entusiasmo y luego el transporte frenó en la parada - "¡Esta es la primera vez que el club va a un retiro en el mundo humano. Nos emocionaremos y nos divertiremos mucho!" - Shizuka maulló de la emoción y sus estudiantes asintieron concordando con la idea. El club de periodismo se subió en el autobús pero antes de que Goku hiciera lo mismo, se detuvo por un segundo.

"Oigan, ¿donde está Gin-san, acaso no irá con nosotros?" - preguntó algo extrañado ya que el lobo también era miembro del club.

"Sus clases de recuperación aun no terminan" - Kurumu fue quien respondió su pregunta - "¿Me pregunto cuantos cursos habrá suspendido?" - se preguntó a si misma pero sin importarle que tal le fue a ese pervertido.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

Ginei Mirioka estaba tomando sus clases de recuperación bajo la supervisión de la profesora Ririko, que por cierto la mencionada mujer estaba vestido de una traje de dominatrix dejando ver su voluptuoso y atractivo cuerpo, digamos para... motivar el estudio hacia sus estudiantes.

"¡Maldición, espérenme. Estaré allí en seguida!" - El licantropo se decía a si mismo mientras sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos de forma cómica . ¿Por qué le perseguía la desgracia?, ahora su rival Goku se quedaría con todas las chicas para el solo durante las vacaciones de verano.

_**(Nota del Autor: Y por eso mis shavos deben tomar sus clases, sin importar en que nivel de estudios esten. Porque si no, les pasará lo mismo que a Gin.**_

_***...***_

_**¡Ay si, como si esas cosas pasara! *XD*).**_

* * *

**Regresando al paradero...**

"Le pasa por pervertido, desu!" - exclamaba Yukari cruzandose de brazos. Que bueno que su novio pasó ese examen, porque si no, las vacaciones habrían sido aburridas - "Pero creo que Kurumu-san deba hablar así de otros" - decía mientras veía con una mirada burlona hacia la peli azul ya que ella si había reprobado el examen anterior.

Kurumu tomó la indirecta y se acercó a la loli - "¡No te preocupes por mi, he terminado todas mis lecciones a tiempo!" - ella fingió una sonrisa mientras apretaba las mejilla de la bruja, y muy duro por burlarse de ella, cosa que sacó un puchero de la peli castaña.

"Mejor dicho, te has saltado las clases a tiempo, ¿no?" - preguntó Mizore con su típica mirada neutral burlándose también de ella.

Goku se rascó la cabeza con una risa nerviosa debido a sus comentarios, lastima por su amigo, de la que se va a perder.

"¡Vamos Goku, hay que sentarnos juntos!" - sugirió Moka mientras tomaba del brazo al Saiyajin y el asintió mientras se subían al autobús. Luego vieron al conductor de la mirada tetrica.

**"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Son-kun" **\- El conductor le saludó con su tétrica sonrisa, cosa que no afectó tanto al pelinegro.

"También es un gusto verlo, conductor-san" - Goku lo saludó rascandose la cabeza de forma amistosa.

**"¿Y como te ha ido en estos últimos días, muchacho?" **\- preguntó el conductor adicto al tabaco.

"Pues bien, hace días derroté a un grupo de maleantes que perjudicaban la paz en la academia" - respondió Goku sin vacilar recordando su última hazaña.

**"¿Así que derrotaste a la Comisión de Seguridad Publica?"** \- preguntó el señor del uniforme muy interesado pero sin dejar su actitud calmada -** "Eso es muy interesante ya que nadie en la academia Yokai se les hacía frente y vivían para contarlo"**

"Pues... cosas que pasan, je je je" - añadió el Saiyajin conservando la sonrisa.

_**"No cabe duda de que el poder de este chico es admirable, el director fue sabio en haberlo escogido. Ahora las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora" **_\- pensó el conductor esbozando una sonrisa tétrica pero satisfactoria - **"Bien por ti Son-kun, ahora toma asiento porque iremos al mundo humano" **\- el conductor le pidió amablemente mientras el pelinegro respondía con un 'si' mientras él y Moka buscaban un asiento en el autobús.

"¡Yohoo, Goku-kun. Sientate conmigo por favor!" - exclamó Kurumu con mucho entusiasmo ya que quería compartir tiempo de calidad con su novio. Pero ella no era la única.

"¡No, sientante conmigo, desu!" - exclamó Yukari alzando su varita tratando de opacar a la succubo pero su enorme busto no le permitió alzarse más alto.

"No... conmigo Goku-kun" - decía Mizore con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su asiento con el letrero de reservado con una foto suya encima.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿De donde sacó eso?, ni yo tengo idea *xD*).**_

"¡No, yo pedí primero a Goku-kun!" - exclamó Moka tomando posesión del brazo del Saiyajin. Las chicas estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra cuando el Saiyajin intervino.

"Tranquilas chicas, me sentaré con todas ustedes. Si eso las hace felices" - sugirió Goku y todas sus novias asintieron con un 'si'. Entonces el Saiyajin se sentó en la parte trasera del autobús para que después sus brazos fueran apresados por las cuatro bellezas. Sin más rodeos, el autobús de la escuela arrancó para dirigirse al túnel que conectaba el mundo yokai con el de los humanos.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después**

El transporte que llevaba al club de periodismo finalmente había salido del túnel hacia el mundo humano, las chicas simplemente estaban asombradas mientras veían por las ventanas todos los elementos del exterior; una ciudad, una autopista, muchos automóviles que se desplazaban como aerodeslizadores **(1)**; muchos establecimientos, y sobre todo... muchos humanos.

Goku veía todo lo de afuera con una sonrisa nostálgica ya que extrañaba ver todo eso del mundo humano, pero lo único que le importaba era volver a ver la naturaleza del monte paoz y ver a su familia otra vez, pero lo hará cuando tenga la oportunidad. El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora hasta que llegaron a una costa donde había una hermosa playa. El Saiyajin fue el primero en bajarse.

"Vaya, ¿así que es donde estaremos?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba la playa.

"¿No es hermosa la playa, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Moka con una sonrisa y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón, la playa es divertida. La verdad es que ya tiene tiempo que no la visitaba" - respondió mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro y lo disfrutaba. La última vez que él visito una playa fue hace muchos años, cuando Pan era una bebe. Aunque también le recordaba la casa del maestro roshi ya que el viejo ermitaño de las tortugas vivía en una isla apartada de la civilización.

"¡Goku-kun!" - Kurumu le llamó y lo abrazó por detrás - "Iré a cambiarme, para que me veas en mi traje de baño" - dijo de forma seductora en su oído sacando un risa nerviosa al pelinegro por su insinuación. La verdad es que la Succubo acaba de comprar un traje de baño para esta ocasión y quería estrenarlo con la reacción de su novio.

"¡A la primera en salir en traje de baño, Goku tendrá que ponerle el bloqueador" - exclamó Yukari mientras iba corriendo a los vestidores tomando ventaja sobre todas.

"¡No me ganarás, pequeña mocosa!" - exclamó Kurumu molesta mientras le seguía los vestidores, ella definitivamente no quería perder ante la loli ni mucho menos recibir el bloqueador solar de parte de su novio.

Luego Mizore salió y se puso a lado del Saiyajin - "Te esperaré pasientemente... Goku-kun" - la Yuki-Onna le sonrió seductoramente mientras se iba a los vestidores para ponerse su traje baño.

Moka no se quedó atrás y también decidió ir a los mismos vestidores para mostrarle el nuevo bikini que había comprado para la ocasión - "¡Goku-kun, tu también deberías cambiarte!" - le exclamó antes de volver a su camino.

"¡Si!" - Goku asintió y luego dio un salto de emoción ya que el pelinegro moría de las ganas no por ver a sus novias en trajes de baño, sino más bien para jugar en el mar y pasar un buen rato con las mismas. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores, pero el de los hombres.

_**(Nota del Autor: Ay Goku, si tan solo supieras en la situación tan rikolina que está a punto de presenciar. Y preparense mis shavos porque esto se pondrá 'caliente', ojalá no les salga el ganso por ya saben quien *7u7*).**_

Unos minutos después, el harem de Goku finalmente salió al exterior mostrando sus respectivos trajes de baño:

Moka usaba un conjunto de bikini de una sola pieza de color blanco dejando ver su esbelta figura y sus pechos bien desarrollados, su rosario aún estaba colgado en su cuello por obvias razones.

Kurumu usaba un bikini de dos pienzas de color negro y con una flor en la parte de los pechos, que por cierto, sus magumbos eran un poco más grandes de lo que aparentaban y su figura bien esbelta la hacía resaltar.

Mizore usaba un traje de baño también de dos piezas, un bikini de color purpura con blanco que dejaba ver su delicada piel blanca como la nieve y sus pechos tampoco se quedaban atrás, estaban entre el tamaño de los pechos de Kurumu y Moka.

La pequeña Yukari usaba un bañador típico de una niña colegiala de color naranja con blanco, su cuerpo no era tan desarrollado como las otras chicas anteriores, pero la hacía ver un poco adorable.

Las chicas decidieron jugar un pequeño partido de voleibol mientras esperaban a su novio, que por cierto las chicas ya se estaban emocionando y excitando con tan solo pensar en como sería el Saiyajin con su traje de baño.

"¡Chicas!" - y la espera no se hizo más y las féminas escucharon las voz de su macho alpha, ellas voltearon solo para toparse con una increíble e inigualable sorpresa.

_**(Nota del Autor: Inserten esta canción, definitivamente obligatoria: **_**_/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ. o sino les funciona, busquen en Youtube: "Careless Whisper" Esa canción seguro ya la conocen de antemano *7u7*)._**

Goku hizo acto de presencia dejando ver su fantástico cuerpo; todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban bien desarrollados, los músculos de sus biceps y piernas estaban bien hechos, ni tan exageradamente grandes ni tan pequeños, estaban del tamaño perfecto, sus pectorales parecían dos placas de acero bien ensambladas y su cuerpo, ¡por dios!, ese pack de seis abdominales se podrían ver hasta en el espacio, lo único que el Saiyajin usaba como traje de baño era un bañador de color azul rey. Y todo eso pasaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta; su cuerpo fue un verdadero espectáculo para todos los presentes que estaban en la playa. Los hombres estaban verdes de la envidia porque deseaban tener un cuerpo así, y las mujeres estaban mojadas y con hemorragias nasales masivas por tanta belleza que presenciaban sus ojos.

***Splurt!* - Efecto de hemorragia nasal.**

Las novias de nuestro protagonista y hasta la maestra del mismo estaban totalmente impresionadas al ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Goku, las chicas sufrieron una hemorragia nasal que salió como grifo de agua.

_"¡Es... hermoso!" - _pensó la vampiro de pelo rosado totalmente roja mientras sus ojos observaban a su novio de pies a cabeza como si tuvieran vida propia, todo mientras cubría sus fosas nasales pero al final terminó desmayándose. Por otro lado, su lado interna también sentía excitación al contemplar el cuerpo del Saiyajin, lo bueno es que la vampiresa ya lo tendría asegurado como su futuro marido al cederle algo de su sangre, es solo cuestión de tiempo cuando reciba los efectos secundarios.

_"¡Es... divino!" _\- pensó la Succubo de pelo azul mientras sus ojos recibía el mismo rubor. Y también hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar perder la mayor cantidad de sangre pero también terminó en un desmayo ya que su mente se sobrecargó por tanta hermosura. Definitivamente ese sexy pedazo de carne tenía que ser su esposo para que la raza de los Succubos prevalezca.

_"¡Es... perfecto!" _\- pensó la Yuki-Onna haciendo lo mismo, ahora la temperatura de su cuerpo pasó de -20° a más de los 40°, hasta le salió humo por las orejas al ver a su novio de esa forma (asemejando un poco a Buu) y sufrió el mismo derrame nasal y se desmayó en la arena. Definitivamente el pelinegro debía ser el padre de sus futuros retoños.

_"¡Es... mi hombre!" _\- pensó la pequeña Yukari y ella no duró tanto como sus amigas y terminó con la misma hemorragia y desmayándose con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Como desearía tener mínimo los 16 años para darle su virginidad al Saiyajin sin duda alguna.

La maestra Shizuka no se quedó atrás y se desmayó un poco apartada de sus estudiantes ya que también se quedó estupefacta por el sexy cuerpo de uno de sus estudiantes.

_"Su nivel de de Rikura... ¡es de más de 8000!" _\- pensaron todas las chicas con miradas perdidas en sus rostros. Se supone que el plan de las chicas era hacer que Goku cayera redondito ante la belleza de sus cuerpos, pero parece ser que les volteó la tortitlla y ellas fueron las que cayeron ante su belleza.

Si quisieran buscar la definición de la palabra 'perfección', probablemente encontrarían la foto del pelinegro allí.

_**(Nota del Autor: ¿Hay algún médico leyendo esto?, porque necesitamos uno urgentemente, o tal vez dos).**_

Goku simplemente levantó una ceja de intriga al ver las reacciones de sus novias pero se quedó más confundida al ver que estas estaban sumergidas en un charco de sangre.

"Chicas, ¿están bien?" - peguntó el Saiyajin inocentemente y luego luego sus chicas se levantaron de forma instantanea.

"¡Estamos bien!" - contestaron todas al unisono ahora con tapones de papel en sus fosas nasales. (¿De donde los sacaron?).

"Oh bueno" - el Saiyajin se quedó convencido con sus respuestas y luego recogió una pelota de voleibol - "¿Que les parece si continuamos jugando?" - preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" - respondieron nuevamente las yokais en voz alta y obedecieron a su novio.

Unos momentos después, ya luego de limpiar el charco de sangre producido por las chicas de la playa, el Saiyajin y sus novias estaban jugando su partido de voleibol y lo disfrutaban en grande.

"¡Ahí va, Goku-kun!" - Yukari exclamó ya que ella fue la última en dar el pase.

"¡Si, Yukari-san!" - el Saiyajin se preparó para dar el golpe pero antes de eso, disminuyó su poder para evitar convertir la pelota en un pequeño proyectil mortal y así no lastimar a ningúna sus novias. Cuando la pelota se acercó, Goku lo golpeo pero con 'suavidad' pero al menos pudo mandar la pelota con la velocidad que quería, ahora la pelota se dirigía a Mizore.

"¡Goku-kun, eres tan sorprendente!" - la peli purpura lo elogió con una sonrisa mientras realizaba el voleo.

"¿Tu crees, Mizore-san?, gracias" - el se sintió modesto por su comentario y la chica aceptó eso. La pelota ahora se dirigió a Moka y esta a penas se pudo realizar el golpe deslizandose sobre la arena.

"¿Moka-san, estás bien?" - preguntó Goku un poco preocupado por esa última jugada.

"Hay un montón de arena en mi traje de baño" - comentó la vampiro un poco apenada mientras estaba en una posición algo... sugerente. *cof* *cof* excitante *cof* *cof*.

"Déjame ayudarte" - El pelinegro se dispuso a levantar a una de sus novias y la pelirrosa aceptó la ayuda con un ligero rubor en su rostro por su acto tan caballeroso. Sin embargo, Goku al poco de levantar a Moka, recibió un pelotazo en la mejilla.

"Lo siento" - se 'disculpó' la Yuki-Onna por esa última jugada. La verdad es que si lo hizo un poco apropósito porque su novio estaba más atento a la vampiro.

"¡Kyaaaaaa!. ¿Estás bien, Goku-kun?" - preguntó la Succubo preocupada y el Saiyajin respondió con un 'si' y un pulgar arriba - "¡Oye acosadora, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. No quiero que arruines el bello rostro de nuestro novio!" - ella le reprendió molesta pero la peli purpura no le hizo caso, pero si tenía razón al cuando dijo 'bello rostro' junto con la palabra novio. Dejando eso a un lado, nuestros amigos seguían jugando su partido de volei hasta que fue el turno de Yukari en dar el pase pero Kurumu interceptó y le robó la pelota.

"¡Oye, ese era mi turno, vaca!" - le exclamó la bruja loli pero la peli azul solo le sacó la lengua.

El pelinegro se rió un poco "Vamos chicas, hay que seguir con la diversión" - comentó Goku mientras devolvía el pase anterior, Moka asintió de aprobación, este era un buen momento para pasarla en grande, la pelirrosa dio otro pase con la pelota.

"¡Justo como ha dicho Goku-kun!" - Yukari comentó y estaba a punto de golpear la pelota pero nuevamente Kurumu se interpuso y le robó el pase - "¡Kurumu-san, ese no es justo!" - exclamó la peli castaña porque se la aplicó otra vez.

"¡Lo siento, eres tan pequeña que no noté que estabas ahí!" - la Succubo de grandes pechos vaciló mientras reía.

Yukari infló las mejillas por su comentario y la fulminó con la mirada - "¡Entonces enfrentémonos!"

"Una mujer acepta cualquier reto. ¡Es justo lo que quería!" - Kurumu aceptó su desafió y ambas se pusieron cara a cara. Una aura de distintos colores aparecieron entre las dos yokais.

Goku escuchó ese último comentario - "Chicas, por favor, ¿podrían no pelear en publico?. Llamarán la atención" - pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal, una de sus novias golpeó la pelota con fuerza y esta conectó directamente en el rostro del Saiyajin y se tumbó en la arena. Kurumu se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y jadeó de horror.

"¡Ay, perdóname Goku-kun. No fue mi intención!" - Kurumu dijo con las manos sobre su boca en señal de preocupación.

"¿Ya ves lo que hiciste, vaca lechera?" - Yukari le recrimió por su acción. Lo primero que dice y lo primero que hace.

"¿Estás bien, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Moka preocupada por lo que pasó y su novio asintió con un 'si, el impacto no le dolió mucho que digamos pero como no tenía el ki activo, pues el golpe si lo afectó. Dejando las preocupaciones a un lado, el Saiyajin y sus novias siguieron con la partida de voleibol, sin embargo el juego comenzaba a ganar algo de intensidad porque todos estaban jugando con mucho entusiasmo, en especial Kurumu y Yukari ya que ellas dos eran las más competitivas. Sin embargo, la bruja loli decidió aplicar un truco de magia, con su magia creó una extensión de su mano haciéndola ver espiritualmente más grande.

"¡Yukari-chan...!" - El Saiyajin notó esa última jugada y se puso en frente de la bruja y detuvo su ataque con su propia mano sin dificultad alguna - "Yukari-chan, no hagas eso. Recuerda que hay gente observando y te pueden descubrir usando magia" - el le sermoneó por usar sus poderes de forma irresponsable.

"Gomen..." - La bruja loli se disculpó y sacó la lengua en señal de vacilación e inocencia, por fortuna ninguna persona vio esa última escena.

"No importa, al menos nadie te vio, eso es lo importante" - Goku le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabeza causando un sonrojo en la peli castaña - "¿Oigan, que les parece si ahora vamos a nadar?"

"¡Siiiiiiii!" - exclamaron Kurumu y Yukari entusiasmadas mientras levantaban sus manos, Mizore se limitó a levantar una mano pero concordando con la idea y las tres chicas se fueron a buscar los preparativos. Moka por por otro lado no estaba tan entusiasmada ya que ella no podía nadar en el mar porque el agua la dañaría severamente, si de por si unas cuantas gotas la debilitaron, no se quería imaginar si recibe un chapuzón en el oceano.

"Goku-kun... ¿podemos hablar por un momento en privado?" - preguntó tímidamente la vampiro jugando con sus dedos.

"¡Claro Moka-san!" - el pelinegro respondió con alegría mientras él y su novia caminaban a las orillas de la costa y luego se sentabaron juntos en la arena mientras contemplaban una buena vista de la plata.

"El mar... es realmente hermoso" - comentó la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras acurrucaba su sexy cuerpo con el voluptuoso cuerpo de su novio.

"Tienes razón, es realmente hermoso el mar. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma" - añadió Goku con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"¿Ya has estado en la playa antes, Goku-kun?" - Moka preguntó curiosa.

El Saiyajin asintió - "Mhmm, la última vez que estuve en la playa fue hace varios cuando yo, toda mi familia y mis amigos queríamos divertirnos, precisamente cuando mi nieta Pan era una niña" - respondió mientras recordaba ese momento con nostalgia.

_**(Nota del Autor: Tomen en cuenta uno de los flashback del capitulo 34 de Dragon Ball GT, cuando Goku y sus amigos estan en la playa).**_

"Ojalá pudiera nadar como lo haces tu y las demás" - la chica de cabello de chicle dio un suspiro de lamentación ya que su organismo no le permitiría tocar el agua. Si tan solo tuviera sus hierbas especiales.

Goku vio con empatía a su novia porque sabía su debilidad, pero decidió subirle los ánimos - "No te preocupes por eso Moka-san, podemos divertirnos haciendo más cosas que solo nadar. Pero si eso no es suficiente para ti, te prometo que buscaré alguna forma de que puedas tocar el agua sin que te dañes"

"¿Harías eso por mi?" - preguntó Moka esperanzada y con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, te lo juro" - dijo el pelinegro dando un pulgar arriba.

Moka se sonrojó por lo considerado que era su novio y hasta le prometió que hallaría la manera de que pudiera tocar el agua sin que se debilite, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su corazón comenzaba a latir con más frecuencia, ella tomó la mano solitaria del Saiyajin y este se percató de esto pero no le molesto. Y sin darse cuenta, la pareja entraron en trance mientras comenzaba a acercar sus rostros, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse por segunda vez...

"¡Goku-kun!" - una voz los interrumpió y ambos se separaron por la pena. Goku volteó solo para al resto de sus novias con flotadores, sombrillas, bloqueador solar y todo lo demás - "¿Goku-kun, podrías aplicarme el bloqueador en mi espalda?" - preguntó Kurumu en un tono seductor pero Mizore se puso en frente de ella con su propio bloqueador a la mano.

"¡No, pónmelo a mi Goku!" - ella quería ser la primera en sentir las manos de su novia recorrer su piel pálida como la nieve.

"¡No, yo seré primero!" - la Succubo recuperó su lugar pero la Yuki-Onna hizo lo mismo.

"¡No, yo!"

"¡No, yo!"

"¡No, yo!" - decían consecutivamente mientras intentaban acapararse la atención del Saiyajin.

_"'¿Y yo estoy pintada, o qué?" _\- pensó la Yukari con una gota de sudor en su cabeza ya que ella también quería participar en recibir el bloqueador.

"Ya ya, tranquilas chicas. ¿Que les parece si mejor les aplico el bloqueador a las dos?" - Goku sugirió su idea, a lo que ambas yokais corrieron hasta recostarse pecho tierra sobre una toalla y debajo de una sombrilla mientras sus sexys cuerpos eran iluminados por los rayos del sol.

"Estamos listas, Goku-kun" - dejaron ambas en tonos seductores con miradas picaras en sus rostros. El pelinegro sin sentir tanta emoción se acercó a sus chicas y se puso suficiente bloqueador solar en sus manos para comenzar con su trabajo.

"¡Yo te aplicaré bloqueador en la espalda, Goku-kun!" - exclamó la vampiro mientras sacaba su propio bloqueador.

"¡Yo también me apunto, desu!" - decía la bruja loli con el mismo propósito. Se notaba que las chicas estaban preparadas con el fin de seducir a su novio pero como el Saiyajin era tan inocente, pues no tomó en cuenta eso y solo se preocupaba en divertirse.

Goku comenzó a masajear las espaldas de Kurumu y Mizore y se podría decir que ambas sentían un gran placer y excitación al sentir las manos del pelinegro recorrer su espalda.

_"Se siente rico..." - _pensaron ambas chicas mientras gemían de placer y con rubores en sus rostros. En un momento, ambas chicas se quitaron los sujetadores de sus brasieres dejando caer sus pares de melones.

"Goku-kun... más abajo por favor" - murmuró la peli azul con algo de excitación en su voz, la peli purpura asintió de aprobación.

"Emm... de acuerdo" - su novio sin rechistar descendió el masaje de su espalda hasta llegar al trasero de ambas yokais - "¿Ahí está bien?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con sus glúteos.

"Si, Goku-kun..." - respondió Mizore mientras gemía por la excitación. ¡Por dios, la sensación eran tan placentera... A tal punto de que ambas chicas se querían abalanzar hacia el Saiyajin y hacerle el amor como animales salvajes. Pero hicieron su mejor su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse.

Mientras tanto, Moka y Yukari estaban haciendo su parte, ellas le daban un masaje en la espalda y vaya que era un experiencia satisfactoria al sentir la dura y a la vez suave espalda del Saiyajin - _"La espalda de Goku es... ¡asombrosa!" _\- pensaron ambas chicas con rubores en sus rostros y ellas deseaban hacerle lo mismo que pensaban Kurumu y Mizore.

Ya después de unos minutos de puros masajes, el grupo se dispuso a nadar en el mar con la excepción de Moka quien se limitó a verlos desde la arena pero eso no le importó mucho y dejó que su novio se divirtiera con las demás. Goku estaba jugando a salpicar agua mientra sus novias hacían lo mismo, y eran tres contra uno, una cantidad injusta pero no era problema para el guerrero de cabellera salvaje. Luego el Saiyajin se dispuso a nadar en las profundidades del mar, sus novias hicieron lo mismo y a pesar de que sabían nadar, decidieron aprovechar la ingenuidad de su novio y fingieron que no sabían nadar; Goku como buen hombre que es decidió darles clases de natación para que aprendieran a nadar, esto fue un punto a favor de parte de Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari al recibir este buen tratamiento y estar más cerca de su formidable cuerpo.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

Luego de un rato de diversión en el mar, Goku y sus novias decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores de la costa y pronto descubrieron algo curioso en el lugar; en la cima de una colina había un extenso campo de girasoles lo cual era un detalle hermoso y en medio del campo había un camino de tierra que parecía conducir a una casa que estaba a lo lejos.

"Que bonito campo de girasoles" - comentó Moka maravillada mientras tenía puesto una camisola rosa, las demás chicas llevaban lo mismo pero de diferentes colores; Kurumu de amarillo, Mizore de negro y Yukari de rojo. Mientras que Goku usaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco dejando ver sus fuertes brazos.

"No hay nadie aquí" - añadió la peli purpura con voz neutral.

"Tienes razón..." - concordó la peli azul ya que no veía a nadie en este campo. Las chicas iban junto a su novio para no perderse aunque eso era

Goku se tomó el tiempo para ver su alrededor y no podía negar que este campo de girasoles era un lugar fantástico, y también se extrañaba de que no hubiera nadie paseando por estos rumbos, hasta sería perfecto realizar un día de campo o algo así.

Pero lo que el Saiyajin y sus chica no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando, un par de ojos salieron entre las sombras, y el mismo par de ojos estaba viendo con rencor al grupo porque estaban invadiendo esta propiedad y estuvo siguiendo al grupo entre la sombras.

"Es un lugar hermoso, ¿me pregunto por qué...?" - la bruja no terminó su pregunta porque oyó una voz a lo lejos. El grupo volteó y pudo ver a un par de turistas (un hombre y una mujer) recorriendo el sendero del campo, al parecer si había gente después de todo.

"Oh no, llegamos hasta aquí, ahora vayámonos" - dijo preocupada la chica su pareja y él solo la miró extrañado.

"No hay razón para apresurarse, ¿cierto?" - preguntó el chico despreocupado ya que no había nada importante en ese sitio.

"No me digas que... ¿no has oído los rumores...?" - preguntó la chica incrédula - "Han habido una gran cantidad de desapariciones en esta colina"

"¿Desapariciones, en un lugar como este?" - preguntó el chico en forma vacilante ya que no creía en esos cuentos de hadas.

"¡Es por eso que me da escalofríos este lugar. La gente del pueblo cree que es obra de las brujas!" - La chica simplemente se sobresaltó por la falta de credibilidad de su pareja - "Los rumores dicen que, a los planes de desarrollo de esta colina, las brujas se han enojado y por eso están causando estas desapariciones"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" - preguntó el hombre intrigado y la chica asintió.

"¡Apresúrate y vayámonos!" - y sin dejar de vacilar ella tomó su mano y se marcharon de vuelta a la playa - "Ellos llaman este lugar, '_la colina de las brujas'_. Cuenta la leyenda de que las brujas viven aquí"

"¿De verdad?, si que sabes un poco sobre esto. ¿Quién ha escrito eso?" - comentó su pareja un poco incredulo tras oír todo eso.

"¡Esa leyenda es muy famosa en esta área!" - respondió la chica alzando un poco la voz.

_"¿Así que este campo de girasoles se llama colonia de las brujas, eh?" -_ Goku pensó tras oír la conversación anterior y se quedó igual intrigado, sabía que había sentido algo extraño en este sitio pero jamás imaginó que detrás de este campo de girasoles se encontraba la guarida de unas brujas, aunque no estaba seguro si era cierto o no ese rumor. Tal vez más tarde se de otra vuelta par comprobar si era cierta la leyenda.

Yukari también había escuchado esa misma conversación y se quedó sorprendida al saber que este lugar era territorio de los su especie, algo que no sabía pero tampoco podía cerciorarse si ese rumor era cierto o no.

"Ara ara..." - la bruja loli volteó y vio Kurumu quien le estaba hablando - "¿Tu raza es de lo que secuestran humanos, eh?" - ella se bufó al oír ese tonto relato.

"Creer ciegamente en esos rumores... ¡Creo que Kurumu-san realmente es un tonta!" - ella exclamó pro su ignorancia y la Succubo jadeó de horror.

"¡En verdad odio a las brujas que no son nada lindas!"

"¡Yo también, odio a las succubos que son pervertidos y desvergonzados como tú!" - la peli castaña protestó y se ganó la mirada antipatica de Kurumu.

"¿Pero que dices?, eras una mocosa inmadura" - replicó la peli azul por su insolencia. Yukari no se aguanto más e invovó un balde aplastando la cabeza de la peli azul.

La misteriosa persona que estaba espiando vio eso último y se sorprendió, esa niña hizo un truco de magia... como una bruja.

"¡Espera, ¿que estás haciendo?" - exigió la Succubo molesta con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Solo dejando caer un balde sobre tu cabeza" - respondió Yukari en tono burlón.

"¡No te he preguntado eso!" - ella se estaba refiriendo a los dos errores que acaba de cometer; uno fue usar magia en el mundo humano por segunda vez y la otra fue golpearla como por vigésima vez. Ambas estaban a punto de dialogar cuando Goku se hizo presente.

"Vamos, vamos chicas ya no peleen. Recuerden que estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿o no?" - el preguntó amablemente y sus novias asintieron ahora con sonrisas - "Eso está mejor"

Sin embargo, la misma misteriosa se fijó ahora en el pelinegro.

_"Pero que guapo es ese hombre..." _\- pensó la figura detrás de los girasoles mientras los ojos brillaban al ver los el cuerpo bien formado de Goku.

*Grrrrrrrr!* - ese fue el sonido del estomago del Saiyajin resonando en el lugar.

"Je je je je, ¿que les parece?. Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre" - comentó Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca ya que jugar demasiado le atrajo su apetito.

"¡Te prepararemos mucha comida deliciosa Goku-kun!" - exclamó Kurumu ya que tanto ella como las demás se prepararon par la ocasión y trajeron muchos alimentos para darselo al estomago de su novio.

"¿De verdad?, ¡gracias chicas!" - exclamó el peli negro entusiasmado ya que su estomago ya quería alimento. El junto con su harem se retiraron del campo de girasoles para regresar a la playa. Pero luego el Saiyajin se detuvo sin razón aparente y volteó nuevamente hacia el campo de girasoles pero no pudo ver a nadie, esto último llamó la atención de todas.

"¿Sucede algo, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Moka confundida.

"Creí ver... bueno, importa. Regresémos chicas" - Goku se encogió de hombros porque tal vez no era nada importante. Pero el pelinegro no estaba equivocado ya que si había alguien en medio del campo de girasoles, una figura quien los ha estado viendo todo este tiempo.

Un poco después de que el grupo se retirara, la espía salió de su escondite solo para ver como Goku y sus novias se marchaban de su propiedad; se trataba de una chica de tal vez unos 20 años, con la piel pálida con unos ojos rosados; tenía una larga cabellera de color café oscuro que descendía en cascada hasta la cintura y tenía un par de colas de caballo colgando en ambos lados de su cabeza. Vestía un traje tipo chica gótica que consiste en un corset de color rosa con un escote que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos copa D y por último llevaba una gran falda negra que la cubría hasta los tobillos, y llevaba un par de tacones de igual color.

_"¿Quienes eran esas personas y por qué una bruja les acompaña?"_ \- pensó seriamente la personas, pero luego esa persona recordó al Saiyajin-_ "¿Y sobre todo... quien será ese hombre apuesto?" -_ la misteriosa persona se preguntó con un rubor en el rostro pero sacudió su cabeza dejando esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en los intrusos - _"No importa, debo informar esto a la maestra inmediatamente" _\- pensó antes de retirarse a la única edificación del campo de las brujas.

* * *

***Intromision***

**(Insertar esta canción: ****/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

Una hora después, el club del periodismo estaban de vuelta en la playa mientras preparaban todo para el campamento; las chicas estarían alzando la tienda de campaña y preparando la comida mientras que Goku estaba buscando la leña para la fogata.

Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano, el pelinegro ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

"¡Este es muy grande!" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras observaba un gran árbol enfrente suyo, ése árbol medía aproximadamente 10 metros de altura y estaba muy grueso, ¡era perfecto!. Con su grandiosa fuerza, partió el árbol desde abajo dejandolo caer en picada, por fortuna no había nadie a su alrededor, uno que otro animalito del bosque salieron huyendo, pero nada grave después de todo.

Regresando al campamento, las chicas seguían con lo suyo pero luego su maestra les avisó que en un momento regresaría ya que quería buscar más comida. Sus alumnas miraron a la maestra felina de forma sospechosa ya que creían que lo único que le importaba de este viaje era el pescado del mundo humano. Shizuka se puso nerviosa por sus sospechas y lo único que hizo fue retirarse.

Dejando eso a un lado, Yukari estaba interesada en ayudar a sus amigas pero por más que quería,m ayudar, las demás no la tomaban en cuenta y no porque fueran groseras sino más bien no era necesario que se tomara esa molestia. La peli castaña se sentía rechazada porque nadie apreciaba su ayuda y no sabía por qué.

En ese momento, el novio de las chicas Yokai ya había regresado a la playa.

"¡Chicas, ya regresé con la madera¡" - exclamó el Saiyajin con un gran tronco sobre su espalda. Las chicas miraron con asombro la enorme carga que llevaba Goku (literalmente).

"¡G-Goku, no era necesaria que trajeras ese tronco!" - Moka balbuceaba con temor y asombro. Solo necesitaban unos cuantos leños.

"Pues ya que, así nos sobra para toda la noche, je je je" - decía el pelinegro tan contento como siempre.

"¡Goku-kun, déjame ayudarte con eso, Desu!" - Yukari dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de él con la esperanza de que le fuera de ayuda para su novio.

"No es necesario Yukari. Observa..." - En ese momento, Goku agarró el tronco de un extremo para después lanzarlo en el aire. Luego el pelinegro dio un salto a la altura del tronco y con una patada partió el mismo en pedazos, Goku aterrizó en tierra seguido de cientos de leña partida que comenzaron a apilarse hasta formar una pirámide perfecta.

"¡Wow, éso fue fantástico Goku-kun!" - Kurumu lo eligió con mucho asombro mientras aplaudía acompañado de Moka y Mizore, sin duda su hombre es alguien digno de admirarse.

Goku solo sonrió mientras tomaba una pila de leños para juntarlos y después hacer la fogata con algo de su ki. El ya ansiaba por comer la comida que tanto andaba esperando.

Yukari por otro lado nuevamente se sintió opacada ya que no pudo hacer nada por sus novio, aunque eso no quería decir que no estaba asombrada por esa última acción. Luego el Saiyajin y las chicas disfrutaron de un gran banquete con toda la comida que habían preparado, pero Goku era el que más gozaba de la comida ya que se estaba comiendo prácticamente todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa ubicada en la colina de las brujas, la misteriosa mujer que estuvo vigilando en la tarde le estaba contando todo lo acontecido a su superior.

"¿Una bruja... Una bruja en mi colina?" - preguntó una voz ronca y femina mientras esta se encontraba en su asiento, su apariencia no era totalmente visible ya que estaba oculta en las sombras y solo unos cuantas luces reflejaba su cuerpo - "¿Estás segura de lo que me dices, Ruby?"

La mencionada Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza - "Así es Oyukata-sama, esa pequeña usó magia como una auténtica bruja, como usted y yo"

La maestra de Ruby se quedó pensativa por ese informe, habían pasado años desde que apareció una bruja en esta colina. Debía hacer algo al respeto - "Ruby-san, trae a esa niña a nuestra guarida. Debemos darle la bienvenida a la joven ya que... Somos de la misma sangre" - ordenó la bruja mayor.

"Como desee, Oyukata-sama" - respondió su aprendiz con una reverencia.

"Ah, y ya que estás en eso... Elimina a cualquiera que intente intervenir o que intente entrar nuevamente al campo de girasoles" - ella añadio con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ruby solo asintió antes de retirarse.

* * *

Volviendo con Yukari, la pequeña bruja estaba dando un paseo luego de haber comido, ella dijo que quería estar sola a lo que Goku y sus amigas aceptaron eso y la dejaron ir a jugar o lo que sea que quería hacer.

_"Todos me tratan como a una niña. ¡Pero puedo hacer cosas por mí misma!"_ \- ella pensaba con mucho pesar ya que pensaba que era un peso muerto para su novio y las demás. Pero luego tuvo una extraña sensación, ella alzó su vista hacia la colina, donde estuvieron ella y los demás hace rato. No sabía que era, pero como si algo o alguien la estuviera llamando, ¿pero que es?. Cegada por la curiosidad, decidió volver hasta allá para averiguar que era esa anomalía.

Unos momentos después ya estando en encima de la colina, Yukari lo único que hacía era contemplar el campo de girasoles, pero aún así no veía nada raro.

"La colina de las brujas" - ella murmuró en voz baja mientras recordaba la historia que escuchó hace horas y solo se estaba preguntando una cosa, ¿de verdad existirán brujas en este lugar como ella?. La verdad es que esperaba que la respuesta fuera cierta ya que desearía convivir con más gente de su especie, ya que aparte de sus padres, la pequeña bruja no conocía más brujas en el mundo yokai, y ahora que estaba en el mundo humano, se sentía más sola ya que los humanos han sido enemigos de sus semejantes desde hace siglos.

"Oye pequeña... ¿por qué andas sola?" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz le llamó. La peli castaña volteo a cierta dirección y pudo identificar el origen de la voz, pudo ver una figura femenina oculta entre las sombras de un árbol y a causa de esto no podía ver con claridad, eso era antes de que las nubes se despejaran y la luz de la luna e iluminase el cuerpo de la mujer.

Yukari se estremeció un poco ante la presencia de ésa mujer ya que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

La mujer solamente sonrió - "No pongas esa cara preocupada, pequeña bruja" - ese último comentario dejó sorprendida a la mencionada Loli, ¿como supo que era una bruja?.

_**(Nota del Autor: Hmm, no lo sé, tal vez sea porque tú sombrero te delata?. No podría ser más obvio, verdad?).**_

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó Yukari aún insegura con su varita en la mano. Ruby solo sonrió y dió un par de pasos para dejar ver su rostro.

"Soy Ruby Toujo, una bruja que vive en la cima de esta colina" - La mujer de cabello negro se presentó de forma jovial ante la niña y ella se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Una bruja?" - preguntó Yukari confusa.

"Así es, soy tu compañera bruja, Yukari-chan" - dijo Ruby mientras enseñaba su varita mágica comprobando su afirmación.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" - inquirió la bruja loli aún más intrigada ya que en ningún momento le reveló su nombre.

"¿Acaso no estuviste aquí durante el día?. Desde entonces te he estado vigilando desde entonces, porque nunca creí que conocería a otra bruja en este lugar. Estaba muy feliz" - comentaba la bruja adulta con una sonrisa jovial - "Quiero ser tu amiga, Yukari-chan" - esa última declaración dejó sorprendida a la joven bruja y no sabía que decir al respecto - "¿Acaso no puedo ser tu amiga?" - preguntó tímidamente al no recibir respuesta ante su propuesta.

"No es que no puedas..." ella quería explicarse pero Ruby la interrumpió.

"Entonces eso es un si, ¿verdad?. ¡Soy tan feliz!" - preguntó la pelinegra contenta mientras corría hacia la niña con la intención de abrazarla.

"Ruby-san..." - Yukari sintió la mejilla de su semejante rosando con la suya.

"¡Ya que ambas somos amigas, nos llevaremos muy bien!" - Ruby dijo esperanzada mientras miraba a la pequeña con sus ojos de color rosa, aunque lo que desconocía la bruja loli es que todo esta escena no era más que una estrategia de parte de su nueva amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la playa...

"Ahhh, comí demasiado" - comentó Goku mientras se frotaba la barriga luego de haber cenado varias raciones de comida.

"¿Te gustó mucho, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Kurumu con una mirada tierna y su novio contestó con un 'si' - "Que bueno que te guste mi amor, pero sabes...Aún te falta el postre" - esa última frase dijo con una mirada seductora.

"¿Postre?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con un brillo en sus ojos - "¿Y de que postre se trata, Kurumu-san?"

"Te daré una pista..." - y la Succubu tomó la mano de su novio con la suya y lo dirigió hasta uno de sus grandes pechos para después moverlos en círculos. Goku no entendía que estaba haciendo Kurumu con su mano y solo se sintió un poco nervioso por sentir ese bulto carnoso que por alguna razón... le estaba gustando.

_"Esta noche Goku-kun será totalmente mío"_ \- pensó Kurumu con determinación ya que quería hacerle el amor a su destinado. A pesar de que el Saiyajin es novio de las cuatro, lo cierto es que la Succubu quería tomar la delantera.

Moka y Mizore se percataron de las intenciones de la peli azul y decidieron intervenir.

"¡K-Kurumu-chan, no hagas eso. Es indescente!" - exclamó Moka reprochando su atrevimiento.

"Succubu pervertida, si alguien hará eso con Goku-kun, entonces seré yo" - comentó la Yuki-onna con el ceño fruncido. Ella también la intención de entregar su virginidad a su novio esta misma noche.

"Kukuku, ¿asi que ustedes también quieren demostrar su amor a Goku?" - Kurumu se rió ante las reacciones de sus amigas/rivales del amor - "¿Saben, las tres podemos divertirnos con él, no les parece?" - preguntó con la intención de convencerlas, a la peli azul no le molestaría que fuera un cuarteto de tres mujeres y un hombre, al final todos salen ganando.

Mizore no dijo nada al respecto y un rubor se plantó en sus mejillas ante la idea de Kurumu.

Por otro lado Moka se sonrojó como tomate por la misma razón, pero a diferencia de sus amigas, ella pensaba que era una idea muy atrevida y demasiado pronto para hacer eso, pues a penas llevan un mes de noviazgo con Goku.

"¡K-Kurumu, no pienses en eso!" - la pelirrosada intentó persuadir a la peli azul.

"No estaría mal sentir los músculos de Goku-kun" - pensó la chica peli púrpura en voz alta con una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, ya hasta se estaba excitando con tan solo pensar en la escena de amor.

"¡Mizore-chan!" - exclamó nuevamente la vampiro ya que habían dos atrevidas en esta tienda.

_**"Si no aprovechas esto, esas dos tomarán ventaja sobre nuestro novio"**_ \- habló Inner Moka a través del rosario ya que no iba a permitir que su presa se le escape o que sea arrebatado por esas mujerzuelas. En ese caso debería salir de su sello y tomar cartas en el asunto.

_"¡¿Tu también, otra yo?!"_ \- pensó su personalidad serena en confusión ya que su lado fuerte también quería hacer el amor con su novio. ¿Acaso es la única reservada en es todo el grupo?.

Mientras que las chicas discutían que hacer, Goku solo se limitaba a ver la escena con el mismo nerviosismo, ¿a que clase de diversión se estará refiriendo Kurumu?, No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero ignorando eso, el Saiyajin se concentró en la única persona que faltaba entre su grupo.

"Oigan chicas, ¿no creen que Yukari-san se ha tardado demasiado?" el preguntó y sus novias dejaron de discutir para prestarle atención al pelinegro.

"Es verdad, Yukari-chan ya se demoró mucho en su paseo. Espero que esté bien" - dijo Moka en tono de preocupación ya que le preocupaba el bienestar de la niña ya que es de noche y no era recomendable salir sin algún acompañante.

"Iré a buscarla, vuelvo en un momento" - dijo Goku con el fin de despreocupar a la vampiro. Las chicas asintieron ante su sugerencia y lo dejaron salir a buscar.

Goku ya fuera de la tienda de campaña, se dispuso a buscar a la más joven de sus novias en la playa cubierta bajo la luz de la luna - "¡Yukari-san!" - el exclamó en voz alta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La llamó por segunda vez y ocurrió el mismo resultado - "¿En donde estará?" - se preguntó a si mismo con un suspiro, y cómo podría encontrarla, si esta playa está más deshabitada que un desierto. Luego fijo su vista a cierta dirección y pudo notar que si alguien presente, se trataba de su tutora de grupo, quien estaba perdida revisando una hielera que tenía dentro lo que quedaba de la comida que recolectaron. El Saiyajin decidió hablar con Shizuka con la esperanza de saber si ella había visto a Yukari - "Disculpe, Nekonome-sensei" - el pelinegro tocó su hombro y su profesora se sobre saltó del susto.

"Miau!" - la maestra con orejas de gato volteó apresuradamente y solo pudo ver un par de ojos onix - "¡Eres tu Son-kun!" - ella comentó con un ligero rubor en sus rostros al ver esos ojos tan cautivadores. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se puso nerviosa - "N-no estoy haciendo lo que estás pensando, solamente quería contar cuantos pescados quedaban. En verdad!" - ella se excusó extendiendo sus manos con una risa nerviosa.

"De acuerdo..." - Goku solo inclinó la cabeza en confusión debido a la reacción de su maestra pero no le tomó tanta importancia - "Disculpe sensei, ¿de casualidad no ha visto a Yukari por aquí?" - preguntó su alumno con curiosidad.

"¿Yukari Sendo?" - las orejas de Shizuka se movieron tras oír ese nombre y luego se le prendió el foco a los pocos segundos - "¡Ah si ya recordé. Yukari-chan estaba en la playa y luego ví que se dirigió a esa colonia" - respondió ella mientras señalaba la colina de las brujas.

"¿Esa colina?" - Goku alzó la vista y vió la misma colina donde estuvieron hace rato - "Que extraño, ¿por qué Yukari-san volvió a esa colina?"

Su maestra solo se encogió de hombros ya que estaba más ocupada vigilando los mariscos de la hielera - "Son-kun, ¿podrias traer a Sendo Yukari de vuelta al campamento?. Me preocupa que le pase algo" - le pidió ese gran favor ya que si le pasaba algo a alguno de sus estudiantes en esta excursión, ella estaría en serios problemas tanto con los padres de la bruja como de sus superiores en la academia. Hasta la despedirían de su trabajo.

Goku sonrío y dio un pulgar arriba de confianza - "Seguro Nekonome-sensei, confíe en mi" - y luego emprendió vuelo dejando a su maestra con una mueca de asombro.

Goku ya en los cielos se dirigía al cielo para buscar a la peli castaña, y para cerciorarse de que seguiera bien, decidió concentrar su ki pero notó algo extraño en el proceso.

_"Que extraño, hay una presencia más junto a Yukari-san. ¿De quién será?" _\- El Saiyajin se preguntó a si mismo mientras proseguía a buscar esa misteriosa presencia.

* * *

De vuelta con Yukari y Ruby, ambas brujas seguían conversando pacíficamente, al menos hasta que la bruja mayor mencionó el plan que tenían los humanos de destruir el campo de girasoles para establecer sus centros de entretenimiento o algo así. Ruby entonces intentó reclutar a Yukari para que unieran fuerzas junto con su maestra y así acabar con la raza humana, la niña se sorprendió por su oferta, aún si los humanos eran sus enemigos y planeaban construir sobre ésta área, el plan de exterminarlos era precipitado y sobre todo... Extremista. No estaba segura si colaborar o no ya que cualquier respuesta perjudicaría a sus seres queridos:

Por un lado, ¿Que pensaría Ruby sobre ella sino acepta? Tal vez la abandone y hasta perdería la oportunidad de conocer a más brujas de su especie.

Y por el otro, ¿Que pensarían sus amigas de la academia Yokai, qué pensaría su novio Goku?. La considerarían una traidora.

Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Que debería hacer?.

"¡Hey!" - para fortuna de la joven bruja, una voz muy familiar se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambas brujas alzaron la vista solo para ver una figura con la cabeza puntiaguda apuntando a varias direcciones.

_"Es ese hombre..." - _pensó Ruby con asombro al ver al mismo chico atractivo de hace rato. Pero dejando eso a un lado, ella notó la levitación de aquel muchacho - _"Esta volando, ¿pero como...?. Si no puedo sentir que está usando alguna clase de magia" _\- sea quien sea ese hombre, tenía ordenes de eliminar a los intrusos a como diera lugar.

Goku aterrizó en tierra justo en frente de ambas - "Yukari-san, que bueno que te encuentro. Las demás y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, je je je" - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Goku-kun" - ella se disculpó por sus acciones.

Goku dejó de reír y luego notó a la otra persona que estaba junto a la bruja loli. Tal vez esa chica era la persona quién tenía ese otro ki que sintió hace un segundo - "¿Yukari-san, quien es esa mujer, es amiga tuya?"

"¿Ella?" - su pequeña novia estaba a punto de presentar a Ruby, pero la mencionada bruja levantó su varita apuntando directamente al Saiyajin.

"¡Tú... ¿Aun te atreves a profanar nuestra colina, humano?!" - Ruby preguntó en voz severa mientras realizaba un conjuro con su varita

"¡Ruby-san!" - exclamó Yukari al ver lo que su amiga intentaba hacer.

Goku también se percató de ésto y se extrañó al sentir la actitud tan hostil que obtuvo esa mujer, pero luego sus sentidos captaron otra cosa, una nueva presencia se manifestó justamente bajo sus pies. La vegetación sufrió una transformación y pronto un grupo de plantas carnívoras tomaron vida propia.

El murciélago parlante aparece en escena - _**"Son monstruos del tipo de las plantas mágicas que emboscan a los humanos para devorarles, Chuuu!" **_\- luego de informar eso, una planta intentó comérselo y el murciélago huyó de inmediato.

Regresando a la narración, Goku estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder.

_"Las plantas cobraron vida" - _pensó mientras se ponía en pose de pelea, estas no parecían muy amables que digamos ya que sus tienen un ki maligno que se asemejaba mucho a su creadora. ¿Pero por qué esa mujer quería atacarlo sino le ha hecho nada malo?.

Yukari jadeó en shock y decidió intervenir - "¡Ruby-san, detente. Goku-kun no es un humano que quiere profanar esta colina!"

"¡Apartate, Yukari-chan! Deja que mis plantas eliminen a esta escoria. El ni siquiera es un brujo!" - la bruja mayor intentó persuadir a su amiga pero Yukari habló nuevamente.

"¡Pero Goku-kun es mi novio!" - esa declaración dejó perpleja a Ruby.

"¿N-Novio?" - ella tartamudeo en shock, ¿entonces este lindo chico humano tenía a esta adorable bruja como novia?. ¿Pero en que clase de mundo retorcido han entrado?, Los humanos y los yokais no están destinados a coexistir, es lo que su maestra siempre le ha dicho. Dejando eso a un lado, Ruby centro su ira ante el Saiyajin - "¡Asqueroso humano, pagarás por aprovecharte de la inocencia de una de mi raza. Devorenlo!" - declaró la bruja mayor mientras ordenaba a sus plantas que atacasen a Goku, todos y cada uno de ellos saltaron para emboscarlo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Gokuuuuuu!" - exclamó la peli castaña con lágrimas en los ojos ya que no quería ver eso.

El Saiyajin se preparó para contraatacar la emboscada; a pocos segundos de que las plantas estaban a punto de acercarse, desapareció en un parpadeo y todas las plantas carnívoras chocaron entre si sin haber devorado a su presa. Ruby notó eso último y se quedó perpleja ante la velocidad del pelinegro y antes de que pudiera preguntar que había pasado, una luz amarilla apareció encima suyo, ella alzó la vista solo para a Goku levitando en el cielo por segunda ocasión pero esta vez notó una extraña esfera que tenía entre sus manos.

"¡Haaaaa!" - Goku exclamó mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía como un proyectil hacia la horda de plantas mágicas.

***Boooooom!*** \- Unos segundos la esfera de ki se impactó contra las plantas desinteresadose en cenizas produciendo una gran explosión en el proceso. Ruby se cubrió los ojos puesto que la luz era tan intensa como el mismo sol, unos momentos después la bruja recuperó la vista y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, había un enorme cráter cerca de su posición y no había rastro alguno de sus plantas porque no quedaban ni rastro de estas.

"N-no puede ser... Acabó con todo mi ejército, mis queridas plantas" - ella tartamudeo en completo shock debido a este suceso. Se supone que sus plantas mágicas podrían regenarse cuando son eliminadas, pero en este caso no pudieron porque ese hombre las desintegró totalmente con un ataque muy extraño que nunca antes había visto en su vida. ¿Que fue esa luz y cómo la hizo?.

"¡Oye...!" - Goku aterrizó en tierra a unos metros delante de la bruja - "¡No sé quién eres y no sé por qué me atacaste, pero no quiero tener una pelea en vano!" - el Saiyajin exclamó porque no quería dañar a Ruby y quería dejarla ir.

Luego Yukari se puso en frente de la mencionada - "¡Ruby-san. Te lo imploro, no ataques más a Goku, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacerte!" - ella dijo preocupada ya que la brujita estaba más preocupada por Ruby que por su novio, ya que la diferencia de poderes es indescriptible, lo sabía porque recordó la transformación en Super Saiyajin y eso podría acabarla en un parpadeo.

La pelinegra con café miró en confusión a la advertencia de su amiga y luego se fijó en la mirada seria del Saiyajin, pero luego se sintió indignada ya que este hombre la estaba subestimando y mucho. La bruja no podía permitir eso, ella debía proteger su hogar de ser destruída por este humano aún si deba dar su vida para cumplirlo.

"¡No te perdonaré, ¿me escuchaste?!. ¡No perdonaré a alguien que ha osado dañar la colina de las brujas. Prepárate para morir humano!" - declaró Ruby muy molesta mientras liberaba tres pares de alas emplumadas en su espalda para después tomar vuelo. Goku no se inmutó ante su amenaza y solo espero a que la bruja hiciera su movimiento.

"¡No lo hagas Ruby-san!" - exclamó Yukari nuevamente a su amiga pero ya era tarde puesto que ella ya no le haría caso. Solo esperaba a que se contuviera para que no la mate en la pelea.

"¡Me llevaré a Yukari-chan porque ella debe pertenecer a los nuestros. Es el deseo de mi maestra! - declaró Ruby mientras era rodeada por un aura morada y levantó su varita al cielo. En ese momento la bruja invocó una parada de cuervos que la rodearon y poco después las mismas aves se juntaron para así formar un cuervo gigante - "¡Preparate para ir al más allá, humano!" - Ruby sentenció mientras mandaba a su cuervo al ataque, Goku se quedó quieto puesto que su ataque no le serviría de nada y ya tenía pensado en cómo terminar esta pelea. El cuervo de Ruby voló en gran velocidad con el fin de perforar el pecho del Saiyajin y luego de unos momentos el cuervo logró golpear el pecho del pelinegro dejando en shock a Yukari porque pensó que saldría herido tras ese ataque, pero para sorpresa de ambas brujas eso nunca pasó ya que al momento de que el cuervo atacara a Goku, este lo atravesó litarlmente pero sin dejar algún rastro de sangre y en su lugar solo una imagen suya.

"¿Nani?" - Ruby se quedó en completo shock por lo que pasó, su ataque había fallado cuando creyó haber ganado. ¿Lo que acaba de ver fue una ilusión de imagen? ¿Cómo hizo eso?, Pero había una pregunta más importante - "¿Donde está?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía por todos lados.

"¿Me buscabas?" - preguntó una voz interrumpiendo su concentración. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja puesto que ya temía lo peor, pero simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo llegó hasta ella de forma instantánea?. Sin nada que pudiera hacer, la chica giraba lentamente su cara para encontrarse con lo peor, poco a poco su vista pudo ver una cabellera salvaje negra. Y cuando pudo ver con claridad la espalda de su enemigo, Goku hizo lo mismo y no dijo nada, en cambio solo desapareció de su vista por segunda vez y antes de que la bruja reaccionara, recibió un golpe en la nuca perdiendo la consciencia en un segundo. Ruby había sido derrotada muy fácilmente, luego de recibir el golpe, su cuervo desapareció en cientos de plumas negras.

El murciélago parlante aparece por segunda vez -_** "La pelea de esta semana duró 85 segundos, Chuuu!"**_ \- comentó antes de desaparecer de la escena.

Goku pudo sostener a Ruby antes de que esta se dejara caer al suelo y la cargó de forma nupcial, ahora que la veía dormir se dio cuenta de que esta mujer no podría ser una mala persona, su rostro reflejaba lo opuesto a su personalidad ya mostrada hace un momento. Tal vez esta chica estaba siguiendo el mal camino de la vida como otros lo han hecho. Unos momentos después el pelinegro aterrizó en tierra con la bruja en sus manos.

"¡Goku-kun!" - exclamó Yukari corriendo hacia él con gesto de preocupación - "¿Ruby-san no está...?" - ella no terminó de formular su pregunta ya que su novio habló.

"No, ella no está muerta ni herida si eso ibas a preguntar. Solo la dejé inconsciente" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa tranquila a lo que la peli castaña suspiró de alivio.

"¡Goku!" - en ese momento una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos, ambos voltearon solo para ver a Moka, Kurumu y Mizore acercarse al lugar.

"¿Goku-kun, estás bien? Vimos humo salir de la colina, ¿está todo bien?" - preguntó Moka preocupada ya que habían visto poco desde la playa.

"Estamos bien Moka-san, encontré a Yukari y también está bien. Pero también..." - Goku hizo una pausa para observar a la bruja que tenía en su mano. Un tic salió del ojo de dos de las novias del Saiyajin ya que este estaba sosteniendo a otra chica en sus manos.

"Goku... ¿quien es esta mujer, y por qué estás cargandola así?" - preguntó Kurumu con muchos celos y una aura morada rodeó su cuerpo. Mizore tenía una reacción igual pero su aura sería de azul y hasta disminuía la temperatura del lugar con su hielo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza del pelinegro por las expresiones de sus novias, pero decidió contestar con toda honestidad - "Verán chicas, esta chica se llama... Emm..." - el se rascó la cabeza porque se le había olvidado el nombre de la bruja.

"¡Ruby-san, su nombre es Ruby-san, desu!" - Yukari completó lo que iba a decir Goku y el asintió.

"¡Si eso, se llama Ruby-san, ella es una bruja y al parecer vive en este campo de girasoles. Ella intentó atacarme pero yo la vencí facilmente" - el Saiyajin explicaba con tranquilidad. Un jadeo salió de parte de las otras tres novias de Goku.

"Entonces hay que devolverle el favor a esa zorra" - declaró la Yuki-Onna con voz de ultratumba mientras sus manos se convertían en cuchillas de hielo con la intención de cavar una tumba para esa bruja por haber intentado atacar a su futuro esposo, Kurumu apoyaría a la peli purpura por la misma razón. Pero Goku no se los iba a permitir.

"Esperen chicas, no piensen así de ella. Ruby no es una mala persona, yo puedo sentirlo. Si tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando despierte, tal vez pueda cambiar" - comentó Goku con la esperanza de que le dieran el beneficio de la duda.

Kurumu y Mizore aun veían con expresiones de duda ante la propuesta de su novio ya que esa tal Ruby podría ser una más que quiera ganarse el corazón de su amado Saiyajin, ¿o es demasiado generoso o es muy ingenuo?.

"Yo confiaré en ti, Goku-kun" - musitó la tierna Moka ya que ella nunca ha dudado de las decisiones de Goku ya que han sido de ayuda desde que lo conoció.

La Succubu y la Yuki-Onna miraron con intriga a la vampiro pero luego recordaron que también ellas estuvieron en una situación similar antes, ellas intentaron apoderarse del pelinegro una vez y les perdonó las vidas y ahora hasta son novias de él.

"De acuerdo, yo también confiaré en ti Goku-kun" - concordó Kurumu ahora con una sonrisa.

"Pero no le quitaremos un ojo encima, ¿entendido Goku?" - añadió Mizore con seriedad pero aceptando su propuesta.

"Gracias chicas, se los agradezco" - dijo Goku de forma grata por haber recibido la confianza de sus novias. Ahora el club del periodismo se retiro junto con Ruby incosciente para llevarla a descansar a su campamento. Sin embargo, lo que no se percataron es que un cuervo (que no pertenecía a Ruby), estuvo vigilando toda la pelea y cuando los jóvenes se marcharon la misma ave tomó vuelo para volver a la guarida de su ama.

* * *

**En la Guarida de las Brujas**

"¡¿Ruby-san ha sido derrotada?!" - preguntó la maestra con voz severa y su cuervo asintió de afirmación. La bruja gruñó de frustración ya que su discípula fue vencida por los intrusos que invadieron su colina, y lo peor es que los mismos la han tomado de rehén - "Rayos, pensé que Ruby sería lo suficiente para deshacerse de esos intrusos, pero me equivoqué y ahora estoy pagando el precio" - comentó frustrada la mujer de edad avanzada y ahora tenía que pensar en como traerla de vuelta junto con la niña. Pero luego la bruja mayor recordó que no todo estaba perdido y que si había forma de cumplir todos sus objetivos, ya era el momento de traer al... 'sujeto', el mismo sujeto que ha estado dormido durante años, aunque no estaba segura de lo que ese sujeto era capáz de hacer, pero ha sentido un enorme poder cuando lo encontró y era hora de que lo liberara para cumplir su ambición.

La bruja se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a una habitación secreta que solo ella conocía su ubicación, ni siquiera su alumna Ruby sabía de esto porque lo ha tenido en secreto poco antes de conocerla cuando esta era una niña. La mujer se paró en frente de una puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido ya que ese sujeto podría escuchar hasta el más minimo ruido, lo que estaba enfrente de ella era un trono creado con las hierbas de este campo y en ese trono estaba sentado una figura que parecía estar sometido en un sueño profundo

"Ya es momento de que te levantes... hijo mío" - declaró la maestra de Ruby mientras usaba su varita para liberar el sello de aquel hombre que estaba dormido. Una luz verde apareció en la frente del hombre que concordaba con la de la bruja, poco a poco el hombre abrió sus ojos revelando un par de orbes oscuros mientras dejaba salir una simple palabra.

_"¿Ka... Ka... ro... tto...?"_

**_Voz del Narrador: Las cosas se pondrán intensas a partir de ahora... ¿Como será la verdadera personalidad de Ruby y aceptará la amistad de Goku y sus novias?_**

**_¿Quién es realmente la maestra de Ruby y podrá llevar a cabo su plan de exterminar a los humanos?_**

**_Y los más importante, ¿quien será el sujeto que acaba de despertar?. _****_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de: "Rosario + Saiyan"_**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_**Avance del siguiente capitulo:**_

_**(Escuchen esta canción para darle el toque especial: **_**_/watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc)._**

_"¿Cómo diablos regresaste a la vida?. Se supone que mis hijos te habían derrotado" _\- preguntó Goku algo nervioso ante el hombre que estaba frente a él.

_"¡Ja ja ja ja!"_ \- El hombre de cabellera dorada con adornos de oro encima de su cuerpo se reía como maniático mientras se acercaba al Saiyajin - _**"¡KAKAROTTO!" **\- exclamó el hombre mientras expulsaba una enorme aura de ki verde mientras su cuerpo aumentaba su cuerpo de forma extraordinaria mientras los orbes verde esmeralda se desvanecían dejando sus ojos en blanco sin ningún rastro de cordura._

_**Nombre del siguiente capitulo: "La Resurrección del Guerrero Legendario"**_

**Fin del Avance**

* * *

_***Las patrullas del FBI y la ONU se detienen mientras los policías andan observando***_

_**"¡Rayos, ¿en donde se escondió ese loliconero?. Si lo teníamos en nuestras manos" - preguntó un detective del FBI frustrado.**_

_**"¡Te dije que debíamos interceptarlo en el siguiente semáforo con nuestros refuerzos, pero no... Tú querías recrear esa escena de Rapidos y Furiosos, sabes bien que esos policias ni atrapan a los protagonistas tan fácilmente!" - reprochó una detective de la ONU ya que su servidor se había librado de los polis luego de haber saltado un puente elevadiso y pues no podieron atraparme a tiempo.**_

_**"Mira... mejor llama a los refuerzos y así terminaremos el trabajo, ¿si?" - el detective vuelve a su auto mientras activaba la radio - "¡A todas las unidades, solicito más unidades de apoyo para que busquen un Ferrari F50 GT con estampas de ponis. Manden un helicóptero de ser necesario!" - el declaró antes de que los de la FBI y la ONU se subieran a sus vehículos y siguieran con la persecución.**_

_**Lo que nadie sabia es que la puerta de un garage se abrió revelando el auto de su servidor.**_

_**"Fiuu, creo que los perdí. Gracias por la ayuda, alucard" - le dije a mi amigo escritor ya que el fue quien me dio la mano de esconderme.**_

_**"No hay de que SuperPony. Para eso son los amigos" - me agradeció alucard77 con una sonrisa.**_

_**"¿Crees que engañe a la FBI y a la ONU con esto?" - pregunto algo inseguro.**_

_**"Bueno, ellos dijeron que buscaban un Ferrari F50 GT con estampas de ponis, ¿acaso sospecharían de un Ferrari F50 con estampas de chicas oppais?" - preguntó alucard señalando mi vehículo que ahora tiene estampas de Rias Gremory, Akeno, Ikaros, Erza, y otras chicas más.**_

_**"Buen punto, en fin, tengo que volver a mi casa para seguir con mis planes" - respondo mientras arrancaba el motor de mi auto - "Gracias otra vez amigo"**_

_**"No hay de que amigo, y por cierto, el último capitulo de tu historia me gustó. Ya quiero ver el siguiente, ehh" - comentó alucard77 con una sonrisa picara.**_

_**"Si, si es que salgo vivo de esto" - me rio antes de salir a la calles nuevamente.**_

_**"¡QUE VIVA EL HAREM!" - exclamó alucard77 alzando su puño al aire.**_

_**"¡QUE VIVA EL HAREM!" - contesto mientras sacaba una mano de la ventana y luego veo al frente - "¡**_**_Recuerden shavos, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado. Chao *n_n*_**


	14. La Resurrección del Guerrero Legendario

**_Que onda shavos, como les prometí ahora ya les traje la siguiente parte del capitulo. Siento mucho si me demoré más de lo planeado pero es que mi agenda no me dejó libre hasta el fin de semana pero lo importante es que ya se los traje para que lo lean._**

**_¿Adivinen que pasó durante mi ausencia?, ¡POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LOS 300 REVIEWS, YAY! :D_**

**_Con esto puedo decir que 'Rosario + Saiyan' se convirtió en mi segunda historia más exitosa de todas, la primera sigue siendo 'Goku en Equestria' por más de 500 reviews que contiene. _**_**De verdad se los agradezco shavos ya que logramos una meta más, ahora vamos por los 500 que estoy seguro que alcanzaremos dentro de pronto. No saben lo contento que estoy ya que esta historia esta llegando a sus mejores capitulos y ustedes deben sentirse orgullosos ya que sin ustedes, esta historia no sería nada. Una vez más, gracias.**_

_**Por cierto, el siguiente proyecto aun está en camino, el crossover de DBZ+FT, recuerden que aun tienen tiempo de sugerirme nombres hasta el 31 de Abril. Asi que no teman en sugerirme.**_

**_Ahora vamos con los reviews:_**

_\- **XIX-Phantom: **Gracias hermano, se hace lo que se puede. Un saludo._

**_\- Primordialdragon: _**_¿Cómo crees que haría algo así?, hasta me voté de la silla cuando incluyeron la versión rule 63 de Broly en la serie Super. Y pues yo dije: "No mames, Toriyama, ¿no tuviste suficiente con cagar a Vegito SSJD Azul y ahora esto?"__Y sobre las reacciones de los amigos de Goku sobre su harem... Pues ya lo verás. Un saludo de mi parte._

_**\- Albertino155: **Jajaja, la ONU jamás me atrapará vivo, prefiero perder mis posesiones de anime y videojuegos antes de que lleven tras las rejas. Y sobre el cambio que tendrá la historia pues si, las cosas se pondrán 'calientes' ***Insertar Lenny face aquí*.** Un saludo._

_**\- gokusayayin9:** No importa camarada, tienes todo el tiempo para comentar aún si pasa un tiempo después de que publique un capítulo. Y sobre tus historias, pues ya las leeré y esperaré a que hagas más. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

_**\- noe (Review 1): **Yo opino lo mismo que tú shavo, ojalá algún podamos disfrutar está historia y otros crossovers con algo más que puros fics escritos. Pero bueno, se vale soñar._

_**(Review 2): **No te preocupes shavo, yo no cambiaré la actitud de nuestro Saiyajin favorito, puede que el mismo autor haya cambiado la manera de ser en la serie Super pero yo no, yo crecí con el Goku de la primera serie junto al Z y GT y es el que trato de conservar en todas mis historias_.

**_(Review 3): _**_Lo que hice en el último capítulo solo para darle un toque de diversión a la historia (y una pizca de perversión por ahí). Pero fuera de eso, Goku seguirá siendo el mismo guerrero valiente, fuerte, divertido con el que crecimos en la mayoría de nuestras infancias._ Un saludo shavo.

**_\- Lord Mortensen:_** _Ya está shavo y disfruta. Un saludo._

**_\- Anonymous:_** _Pues lamento saber que el hospital te haya salido caro brother, no fue mi intención. Y tienes razón al pensar acerca de los protagonistas de los animes de la última generación. Me sigo preguntando por qué reciben esos tratos si ellos no hacen nada realmente productivo y hasta la cajetean cuando sus amig s más los necesitan, de veras que ellos necesitan ver más bax._

_Pero si algo me molesta del personaje Rito son sus "accidentes", el muy güey casi cada vez que se tropieza, o termina cayendo sobre un par de oppais, o termina en frente de unas bragas o se las baja a las chicas. Y pues yo digo: "Díganle que no mame". Un saludo amigo._

**_\- Broly999:_** _Pues te advierto (por no decir "Spolear") que Broly tendrá fases que superarán al LSSJ que probablemente sean tan fuertes como un Goku en SSJ4. Y sobre el lemon, oie su pilluelo ***7u7***. Un saludo._

**_\- metalic-dragon-angel:_** _Pues no sé que haya escrito como para que te haya dejado inconforme, pero así lo planee y no me arrepiento. Y sobre la temporada 7 de MLP pues ya estamos a poco de que se estrene y todos seguimos esperando para cuando ocurra y gracias por el escondite, tal vez lo necesite para cuando vuelva a huir de la ONU. Un saludo._

**_\- kiryu2026:_** _Pues gracias shavo, tu opinión vale mucho ya que eso me motiva para seguir con mi pasatiempo. Las cosas se van a poner calientes una vez que termine la temporada e inicie la siguiente; batallas épicas, escenas controversiales, giros inesperados, momentos de pasión, son solo algunas de las cosas que los deparará en el futuro. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- alucard77:_** _Bueno, yo siempre aprendo del maestro porque ya llevo tiempo practicando para escribir mi primer lemon y he tenido que leer varias historias con ésa temática (uno de ellos sería la familia son en Konoha escrito por ti) y espero que al final me salga como tú lo has hecho. Y no hay que dejar a un lado la acción porque de eso si tengo experiencia en describirlo y lo he plasmado en mis otras historias. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amigo y que VIVA EL HAREM._

**_\- arg21:_** _No pos... Aiudaaaa!, y no te preocupes shavo, la ONU aún no consigue mi cabeza. Un saludo._

**_\- Lexugim Greyrat:_** _Pues ya veremos como la familia son se fraterniza con las novias del Saiyajin, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. Un saludo._

**_\- neopercival:_** _Pues lo mismo que en el review anterior, tu déjame como hago eso, por ahora disfruta de esta excitante pelea. Un saludo._

**_\- aten92:_**_ Gracias por tu observación shavo, más o menos pasará lo que mencionaste ya que hay uno que otro elemento de la trama que cambie del tráiler que escribí. Un saludo._

**_\- chavatronico123:_** _Así se hará shavo. Un saludo._

**_\- Inumi Higurashi:_** _No te preocupes amiga, ya verás que Goku nos salvará el pellejo como siempre lo ha hecho, bueno, en realidad lo ha hecho casi siempre porque uno que otro error que cometió en el pasado, y aparte, no quiero sonar como un fanboy por no admitir la realidad. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte amiga._

**_\- Nahuel. Darundal:_** _Gracias por el aporte amigo, lo necesitaré algún día. Un saludo._

**_\- ancestro (Review 1):_** _Bueno shavo entiendo casi toda tu sugerencia pero debiste revisar tu ortografía ya que está desordenado, sobre que Goku conocerá a la familia de sus novias eso ya es un hecho y sobre Buu, pues se supone que tenemos a Uub en su lugar. _

**_(Review 2):_** _Eso sucederá dentro de pronto shavo, ten un poco de paciencia. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- sayajin107:_** _Pues estás a punto de deleitar tu vista con este capítulo. Un saludo._

**_\- yumerihaba2:_** _Jejeje, pues al igual que alucard77, yo también me inspiro un poco de tus fics para hacer mi propio contenido zhukulento, y sobre la batalla de Broly, ten por seguro que no te decepcionarás. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte shavo._

**_\- agelacarol 79677:_** _Yo también estoy ansioso de escribir ese capítulo, y también la inclusión de Kokoa y las hermanas de Moka. Un saludo._

**_\- Guest (5):_**_ ¿Que querías decirme realmente? *O_o* Un saludo de todos modos._

**_\- soulalbarn18000:_** _Ya que me dices eso, espero que me hagas ese favor una vez que termines de leer el capítulo. Un saludo shavo._

**_\- Samguards:_** _Pues ya lo veremos shavo, en este fic hay tantas posibilidades que tengo en mente. Un saludo._

**_\- RizeNeoWolf:_** _Tu lo has dicho bro. Un saludo._

**_\- alexzero:_** _Jajaja, si así reaccionarían las chicas con esas fases de Goku, ahora incluye las fases de SSJD y SSJD Azul, será una locura. Un saludo._

**_\- zack110:_** _Ahora que me mencionaste esa historia shavo, ya veré la forma de como retomar ese fic ya que ando aún sin la suficiente inspiración. Un saludo de mi parte._

**_\- Veizser:_** _Tu lo dijiste amigo. Un saludo._

**_\- Black Goku (Review 1):_** _No, no tanto shavo, Goku no es así._

**_(Review 2):_** _De que aparezca Black Goku es casi garantizado, pero de que se robe al harem de Goku, no cuentes con ello._

**_(Review 3):_** _Pues creo que ya lo tiene, o no?._

**_(Review 4):_** Las chicas Yokai todavía no han visto nada, nada más han visto la punta del iceberg del Saiyajin.

**_(Review 5):_**_. Ya dije que no lo haré._

**_(Review 6_** _Se nota que eres fanático de Black, verdad shavo?. Pues respeto tus gustos pero trata de contener tus sugerencias para que no cambie la trama de mi historia. Un saludo de mi parte shavo._

**_Ahora me corrigo, este usuario es el que más ha mandado reviews en poco tiempo :O_**

**_\- Guest (6):_** _Todos mis capítulos tienen su tiempo de publicación, aunque no los tenga determinados. Un saludo._

**_\- gaelortiz420:_** _Pues ya lo estás viendo xD. Un saludo amigo._

**_\- _**_**Yuri najera:** Pues bienvenida a la pagina amiga, aquí encontrarás muchas historias que de seguro llamarán tu interés como esta historia por ejemplo, y si quieres saber cuando actualizo esta historia tendrás que poner palomita en la casilla de Favoritos y seguirme en mi perfil. Un saludo y te doy otra bienvenida ;)_

_**\- TheDevilZero:** Es bueno saber que también haya otro colega escritor, me voy a dar un tiempo para ver lo que has escrito, por ahora disfruta lo que yo he hecho hasta el momento. Un saludo y suerte con tu escritura._

_\- Lpez Rubn: Pues quedan como dos capítulos más para esta temporada, junto con el capitulo 'especial' que tengo planeado para el fic. Y a parte trataré de inventar mi propio final de temporada ya que en la serie no muestran como terminan los protagonistas su primer año escolar, pero creo que en el manga si lo hicieron, nada más que tengo que echarle un ojo para recordar un poco. Un saludo shavo._

_**Declaro otra vez:**_

_**\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment.**_

_**\- Rosario Vampire es propiedad de Akihisa Ikeda y de FUNimation Entertainment (En la versión Anime)**_

_**\- No soy dueño de nada a excepción de esta historia creada por mi, SuperPonySaiyanX9000.**_

_**Bueno, esto eran las cosas que quería aclarar, sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!.**_

* * *

**Rosario + Saiyajin**

**Capitulo 13: La Resurrección del Guerrero Legendario**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 1 de Rosario Vampire, más o menos seria lo mismo solo que con algunas diferencias por esta historia o el Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT)**

***Previamente en Rosario Saiyan***

**(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

**Voz del Narrador: _"Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado y Goku junto con sus nuevas novias lo disfrutaban en grande"_**

**_*Podemos ver a Goku y a las chicas jugando voleibol en la playa y también cuando el Saiyajin les da masajes a todas y viceversa*_**

**Voz del narrador: _"Sin embargo, el lugar donde se divertían tenía un misterioso secreto"_**

_"Ellos llaman este lugar, 'La Colina de las Brujas'. Cuenta la leyenda de que las brujas viven aquí y que a causa de las construcciones sobre ésta área, han despertado su ira" - la chica le advirtió a su pareja._

_"¿De verdad?, si que sabes un poco sobre esto. ¿Quién ha escrito eso?" - comentó su pareja un poco incredulo tras oír todo eso._

_"¡Esa leyenda es muy famosa en esta área!" - respondió la chica alzando un poco la voz._

_"¿Así que este campo de girasoles se llama colonia de las brujas, eh?" - Goku pensó tras oír la conversación anterior y se quedó igual intrigado._

_Voz del narrador: Al parecer, una antigua **leyenda rumorea la existencia de brujas que residen en esta colina, ¿acaso será cierto el rumor?"**_

**_*Vemos a Yukari sola mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la colina mientras era recibida por Ruby*_**

_"Soy Ruby Toujo, una bruja que vive en la cima de esta colina" - La mujer de cabello negro se presentó de forma jovial ante la niña y ella se sorprendió por esto.__"¿Una bruja?" - preguntó Yukari confusa.__"Así es, soy tu compañera bruja, Yukari-chan" - dijo Ruby mientras enseñaba su varita mágica comprobando su afirmación - "Quiero ser tu amiga, Yukari-chan" - dijo sonriente y Yukari aceptó su propuesta._

_***Pero luego Goku aparece en la colina***_

_"¡Hey Yukari-chan, te he estado buscando por todos lados. Estábamos preocupados por ti!" - decía su novio y luego notó la presencia de Ruby - "¿Y quien es ella, Yukari-chan?"_

_La mencionada bruja ve al Saiyajin con una mirada severa y le apunta con su varita - "¡Tú... ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar nuevamente en nuestro territorio?. Te aniquilaré!"_

_***Ruby lucharía junto con sus plantas contra Goku pero la bruja terminaría derrotada fácilmente contra él Saiyajin y luego el grupo terminaría llevándose a Ruby para que se recupere y puedan hablar después. Luego vemos a la maestra de las brujas hablando con su cuervo***_

_"¿Que dices, Ruby-san fue derrotada por los intrusos y se la llevaron?" - preguntó la mujer severamente y luego la bruja va hacia para ir al cuarto oscuro donde tenía escondido 'su arma secreta' - "Despierta... Hijo mío" - decía mientras liberaba una luz verde que apareció en frente de un muchacho pelinegro con la mirada perdida._

* * *

**Volviendo a la narración normal/Dentro de la mente de Ruby**

_Podemos ver a una pequeña Ruby de unos 9 o 10 años recorriendo las calles de la ciudad acompañado de dos personas adultas que la guiaban._

_"Mira Ruby-san, esta es la ciudad de los humanos" - decía la mujer con una sonrisa a la pequeña bruja y esta solo se impresionó. Esta mujer era la madre de Ruby_

_"¡Sogoi, estas casas son muy grandes!" - exclamó Ruby fascinada mientras veía los edificios que habían por doquier en la ciudad que estaba recorriendo._

_"Ja ja ja, parece que ya estás encantada con la ciudad" - comentó un hombre con una sonrisa, este señor era el padre de Ruby - "Hey Ruby, ¿no quieres probar un helado?" - preguntó su padre._

_"¿Helado, qué es eso?" - preguntó la inocente Ruby ya que no conocía esa clase de comida del mundo humano._

_"Pronto lo sabrás hija mía" - dijo su madre sonriendo. Todo parecía bello para esa familia, recorriendo una de las miles de ciudades del mundo humano y conociendo sus alrededores, esa noche iba a ser perfecta. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes..._

_"¿Hmm?, ¿Mamá... qué es eso?" - preguntó la pequeña Ruby señalando con el dedo indice algo que vio en el cielo. Sus padres miraron hacia donde su hija apuntaba solo para ver algo muy curioso y extraño, un agujero negro estaba formado a la mitad del cielo, algo que llamó la atención de todos los humanos sin excepción._

_"¿Pero qué es eso?" - preguntó el señor al ver un agujero negro en el cielo y se preguntaba por qué había un agujero negro en el cielo si eso fisicamente imposible. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación ya que del mismo agujero salieron miles figuras del cielo y se dirigían a la ciudad volando sin uso de alas o magia._

_"¡Acaben con todos los humanos, hasta que Goku llegue!" - declaró uno de los miles de seres desconocidos mientras comenzaban a atacar a la ciudad y todos los ciudadanos entraban en pánico y huían de la escena._

_"¡¿__Oka-san, Oto-san__, que está pasando? Tengo miedo!" - preguntó la pequeña Ruby sollozando en las piernas de su madre porque estaba asustada, a lo que la mujer se limitó a abrazar a su hija tratando de calmarla._

_"¡Cariño, tenemos que volver a casa!" - sugirió la bruja a su marido y el asintió. Ambos brujos se las ingeniaron para tratar de escapar del caos que se estaba produciendo en la Tierra y era un trabajo difícil puesto que los monstruos atacaban a diestra y siniestra, los brujos no podían hacerles frente a lo que solo se limitaron a crear de hechizos de protección para encubrir a su hija. ¿De donde rayos salieron esos sujetos? ya que sus presencias no se asemejaban a los yokais pero eran muy poderosos para serlos. Esas y muchas se hacía la pareja mientras escoltaban a su hija a un lugar seguro._

_Luego de un rato, la familia de Ruby pudo alejarse a duras penas de la ciudad mientras veían como esta estaba siendo devastada por los invasores._

_"Lo logramos amor, escapamos" - comentó la madre de Ruby suspirando de cansancio mientras sostenía a su hija quien estaba desmayada por la emoción._

_"Si... eso parece" - comentó su marido mientras jadeaba del cansancio ya que huir de la ciudad no fue nada sencillo por la inmensa cantidad de seres sobrenaturales que atacaban la tierra. Luego volvió a observar al cielo hacia el agujero negro que estaba en el cielo - "¿Quién habrá creada ese agujero negro y por qué esos individuos atacan a la tierra?" - se preguntó a si mismo y cuando ya creían haberse librado de toda esta locura. Uno de esos seres que estaban atacando la ciudad apareció justo en frente de la pequeña familia, este ser tenía el cabello dorado y vestía__ pantalones blancos con una faja roja acompañado de adornos y botas de oro__._

_"¡Oh no, nos encontró!" - exclamó el padre de Ruby asustado mientras el ser humanoide sonrió maleficamente mientras extendía su mano para crear una esfera de energía color verde. Los brujos estaban preocupados e indefensos ya que no tenían fuerzas suficientes para pelear o si quiera de ese sujeto, su momento había llegado._

_La pequeña Ruby abrió los ojos y notó una luz verde apuntándolos a su posición - "¿Oka-san, Oto-san?" - preguntó ella mientras veía a sus padres, a lo que ellos solo pudieron hacer una cosa._

_"Ruby-san... huye de aquí" - dijo su madre soltando a su hija poniéndola detrás de sus piernas._

_"¡No, nos los voy a dejar!" - exclamó la pequeña bruja llorando porque no quería dejar a sus padres._

_"¡Obedece, Ruby. Huye lo más lejos que puedas!" - exclamó su padre mostrando toda su preocupación por su hija. La niña quería decir algo pero el sujeto ya había lanzado su ataque hacia los brujos y en cuestión de segundos la esfera de energía hizo contacto con los padres de Ruby matándolos al instante. Pero antes de eso, los brujos empujaron a su hija para que no saliera herida de esto._

**_*Boom!*_**

_La pequeña Ruby salió volando del impacto a unos metros quedando en mal estado y casi inconsciente, y cuando recobró la vista, solo pudo ver una nube de humo donde estaban hace un segundo sus padres._

_"¿Oka-san... Oto-san?" - Ruby preguntó en total shock ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados de forma despiadada, ella __soltó muchas lagrimas de la tristeza__. Luego el ser de cabellera dorada apareció en frente de Ruby con una mirada sádica y alzó su gran pie con el fin de aplastarla, la niña vio al monstruo con temor en su rostro y cerró los ojos esperando su cruel final._

_Pero para su milagro, el ser que iba a aplastar a la pequeña bruja recibió un ataque en forma de energía como el que él había arrojado pero esta era de color amarilla, el ser de cabellera dorada volteó solo para ver a un ser de cabellera negra._

_"¡Oye imbecil, mejor metete con alguien de tu tamaño!" - exclamó el misterioso héroe mientras era envuelto en una capa de aura de color azul. El monstruo sonrió de soerbio y se fue a la carga hacia él dejando a una indefensa Ruby a merced del suelo. **(1)**_

* * *

**Volviendo a la Realidad**

***¡O_O!* - **"¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!" - exclamó Ruby abriendo de golpe sus ojos debido a la pesadilla que acaba de tener y respiro con dificultad, no podía creerlo, hace tiempo que no recordaba ese horrible momento cuando mataron a sus padres por un ser extraño que lanzaba luces verdes. Luego de tomarse el tiempo para calmarse, se dio cuenta en el estado en que estaba, estaba acostada en una cama mientras tenía un paño sobre su frente - _"¿En donde estoy?"_

"Oh, veo que ya despertaste" - dijo una voz masculina y la mujer volteó solo par ver un par de ojos onix muy cautivadores, de los cuales pertenecían a Goku - "Que bueno que ya estás bien, porque estábamos preocupados" - dijo el pelinegro con su clásica sonrisa. No solo estaban él sino sus cuatro novias también estaban sentadas también esperando.

"¡Tú...!" - Ruby abrió los ojos en shock al recordar lo que pasó - "¿Dime donde...?" - estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Goku le tocó el brazo.

"Tranquilizate, no debes forzar tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo sigue entumecido, tienes que descansar por un rato más" - aconsejó el Saiyajin tratando de retener su acto impulsivo mientras le ofrecía una bebida enlatada. Y tenía razón, la bruja todavía sentía una pequeña dolencia en el interior de su cuerpo debido al leve golpe de Goku, su sistema nervioso no le permitía moverse como quería, por lo tanto no tuvo de otra más que obedecer a las ordenes del enemigo.

"Está bien" - Ruby suspiró mientras tomaba a regañadientes la bebida que le ofrecieron y consumió de esta - "Ugh, Bien. Ahora respondame... ¿donde estoy y quienes son ustedes?" - preguntó la bruja adolescente.

Goku sonrió y le estrechó la mano - "Yo soy Son Goku, pero dime solo Goku. Y ellas son Moka, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari, pero creo que ya la conocíste antes, je je je" - el Saiyajin se presentó mientras señalaba a las chicas y estas se presentaron entre saludos y reverencias para mostrar educación. Pero claro, Kurumu y Mizore veían con un mirada entrecerrada porque estaban vigilando a Ruby como si fuesen alcones - "Y estás en nuestro campamento" - añadió Goku mientras señalaba la tienda de campaña en donde estaba recostada.

Ruby miraba con curiosidad a las personas a su alrededor pero sobre todo regresó su mirada hacia Goku y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizada por la mirada inocente del Saiyajin ya que lo hacía ver más... aractivo. Ella sacudió su cabeza por esos pensamientos para ir al grano - "¡¿Eres realmente un humano?. Eso es imposible ya que un humano no puede vencer a una bruja como yo!" - exclamó Ruby indignada a lo que Goku solo parpadeó confundido por su cambio de actitud.

"¿Humano?, yo no soy humano, yo soy un Saiyajin, Ruby-san" - contestó el pelinegro tranquilo.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" - preguntó Ruby perpleja porque mencionó su nombre.

"Yukari-chan me contó un poco sobre ti cuando estabas dormida, ¿cierto Yukari?" - respondió Goku mientras tocaba la cabeza de la bruja loli y esta asintió con un su típico 'desu'.

"Eso tiene sentido..." - comentó Ruby ya teniendo eso en claro - "Espera... ¿acaso dijiste que eras un... Saiya... como dijiste?"

"¿Saiyajin?"

"¡Si eso, ¿que es un Saiyajin?!" - preguntó Ruby un poco alterada e interesada.

"Pues un Saiyajin es..." - y Goku se dispuso a explicarle a la bruja acerca de los Saiyajin y a la vez explicandole la existencia de los extraterrestes y la vida en otros planetas y Ruby se quedó impactada por el relato.

"¿Entonces no eres de este mundo?" - inquirió nuevamente Ruby perpleja y Goku asintió de aprobación - "¡Imposible, jamás alguien me habían contado acerca de seres que viven en otros planetas!. _Ni siquiera la maestra me ha contado algo así_" - pensó eso ultimo con incredulidad.

"Pero Ruby-san, te aseguro que Goku-kun no miente. El no te diría mentiras" - protestó Yukari defendiendo la palabra de su novio.

La peli café oscura solo suspiro tratando de tragarse esa información tan increíble, pero había algo que no entendía - "Oye tú..." - dijo señalando a Goku.

"Soy Goku" - dijo señalandose para que recordara su nombre.

"Como sea, ¿por qué me ayudaste?. Yo intenté matarte, ¿acaso no me odias?" - preguntó Ruby un poco apenada por sus acciones y se le hacía extraño que la traten tan bien los extraños.

Goku sonrió mientras respondía - "Te ayude porque estabas inconsciente y no podía dejarte sola, así que te traje aquí. Y además, noté que no tenías malas intenciones y sentí que eras una buena chica" - contestó tan optimista como siempre.

Ruby abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar eso, ¿entonces le ayudó porque sintió bondad en su corazón?. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que pensara así aunque este no fuera humano - _"Este chico Son Goku, no está desprendiendo ninguna prescencia humana o yokai sino de otra categoría, ¿entonces será cierto de que el pertenece a otro mundo. ¿Entonces como fue que él..." _\- decidió hacer su pregunta diciéndolo personalmente.

"Go-ku" - ella le llamó y el asintió - "¿Que técnica fue la que usaste para derrotarme?"

"Oye, ¿no crees que haces demasiadas preguntas?" - intervino Kurumu ya que esta mujer quería indagar a su novio.

"Solo tengo curiosidad, mocosa" - contestó Ruby molesta ante la peli azul y esta se molestó pero sus amigas hicieron lo posible para retener su impulso.

Goku por otra parte decidió contestar su duda como se debía - "Está bien, te lo explicaré Ruby-san. Yo usé el Ki"

"¿Ki?" - esa palabra le sonó extrañamente familiar a la bruja y entonces recordó las lecciones de la vida que le dio su maestra - "¿Acaso te refieres a la energía vital que posee cada vivo en la tierra?"

"Emm... si a eso me refiero" - contestó Goku rascandose la cabeza porque la mujer ya casi adivinó el conceptó báscico del Ki.

"¿Pero como puedes controlarlo?, me han dicho que el Ki es una técnica casi imposible de controlar para los humanos y que toma años perfeccionarla" - preguntó Ruby aun más curiosa.

"Pues he tenido años de entrenamiento y varios maestros que me ayudaron a controlar el Ki perfectamente. Observa..." - Goku prosiguió a crear una pequeña esfera de ki amarilla en frente de los ojos rosados de la bruja y esta se quedó hipnotizada.

_"No puede ser, esa energía es tan... cálida" - _pensó Ruby al ver el ki en carne propia, definitivamente no había energía yokai en eso sino era energía que provenía de su interior. Ni ella ni su maestra siendo grandes brujas podían controlar esa clase poder, ¿pero por qué el si?. Sin embargo. al ver esa energía se le hizo extrañamente familiar y por alguna extraña razón siento algo de miedo.

"Y no solo yo, también las chicas pueden controlarla" - añadió Goku señalando a sus novias y estas asintieron.

"Es cierto, Goku-kun nos enseñó a controlar nuestros ki's y debo decir que no hay nadie en este planeta que enseñe mejor que nuestro novio" - dijo Moka entusiasmada mientras las demás asentían apoyando la palabra de la vampira.

Ruby seguía sin creer eso porque era tan impresionante - "¿Eso quiere decir... que hasta yo puedo manejarlo?" - preguntó y Goku asintió de aprobación ya que todos tenían oportunidad, hasta los yokais - _"Interesante... tal vez le pueda decir esto a la maestra y a ver si esto le es de utilidad" _\- pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama - "Si me disculpan, me retiro..." - todos miraron a Ruby de manera extraña por su acción.

"¿A donde vas, Ruby-san?" - preguntó Yukari intrigada por su compañera bruja.

"Yo... tengo que volver a la colina, mi maestra me espera" - contestó sin voltear y dejó al club de periodismo confusos al mencionar la palabra 'maestra'.

"Espera Ruby-san, no te tienes que ir muy pronto. A penas nos hemos conocido" - Goku intentó convencerla de que se quede.

"¡¿Eso que importa?, yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo el mundo humano. Por que yo se que tan sucia y egoista pueden ser la raza humana!" - exclamó Ruby molesta.

"¿Pero por qué dices eso Ruby-san?" - preguntó Goku perplejo por su declaración.

"Porque... ¡los humanos me han quitado lo que más he valorado!" - exclamó la bruja con colera mientras proseguía con una explicación - "¡Hace muchos años, un terrible monstruo arrebató la vida de mis padres cuando era niña y los mató usando una extraña bola de energía de color verde, y había estado sola y triste hasta que ella me encontró!"

"¿Ella?" - preguntó Goku confuso.

"Mi maestra... ella me encontró y me ha criado desde entonces he estado viviendo en la colina de las brujas. ¡Sin embargo, en estos últimos días los humanos han vuelto a atacar lo que más aprecio; habían decidido destruir el campo de girasoles con el fin de construir sus horribles comercio!" - decía Ruby liberando su enojo y tristeza en el proceso lo cual todos la veían en caras de sorpresa, lastima y empatía - "¡Es por eso, que mi maestra ha tomado la decisión de cubrir este mundo bajo las llamas, exterminando a la raza humana para que dejen de ensuciar este mundo. Ese es su deseo!" - esa última declaración dejó impactados a Goku y a las demás, puesto que la susodicha maestra de Ruby tenía pensando eliminar a los humanos que la mayoría eran inocentes y no tenían nada que ver en eso. Ruby volteó para ver a la pequeña bruja - "¡Yukari-chan, ¿verdad que estás de acuerdo conmigo?. ¡Tu también eres un bruja como yo y también deseas eliminar a los humanos, ¿cierto?!" - preguntó Ruby con la intención de convencer a la peli castaña de unirse a sus fuerzas.

"L-lo siento Ruby-san, pero no puedo hacer eso. Yo no pienso así de los humanos ni tampoco los odio a tal punto de matarlos" - respondió Yukari ya después de haberlo pensado la primera vez - "Además, Goku-kun me ha contado que ha conocido bien a los humanos porque ha tenido aventuras con ellos durante la mayor parte de su vida. El mismo ha dicho que si se lo propusiera, los humanos y los yokais pueden llevarse bien algún día" - añadió mientras veía a su novio y este solo sonrió de aprobación.

Ruby se quedó pasmada porque le habían corrompido la mente de la niña por los relatos que le han dicho, es ilogico ya que se supone que los humanos y yokais no pueden llevarse bien por todas sus diferencias, para eso tenían la barrera que dividía su mundo con el otro - "¡E-eso, es una locura!"- fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Ruby-san, escúchame..." - esta vez habló Goku - "Se como te sientes y siento escuchar tu pasado trágico pero debes entender esto, ¡no puedes culpar a toda la raza humana solo porque un monstruo arrebató a tus padres ya que los humanos no tuvieron nada que ver en eso!" - exclamó Goku ya no tenía idea de que clase criatura mató a los padres de la bruja y no tenía derecho a culpar ciegamente a la humanidad por eso.

"¡¿Y por qué no?!, todos deben pagar por sus acciones egoístas porque eso es lo que son, unos egoístas!" - exclamó Ruby al borde del llanto.

"En parte tienes razón pero no todos los son, hay humanos en la tierra que se esfuerzan en defender la tierra de amenazas muy grandes que atemorizan con acabar la vida de todos los seres del planeta, eso incluye a los yokais. Además, estoy seguro de que tus padres no hubieran querido que pensaras así del mundo. Aunque ellos no estén en tu lado en estos momentos, ellos estarán siempre en tu corazón" - Goku le decía con algo de seriedad tratando de cambiar sus ideas.

Ruby abrió los ojos al escuchar eso pero no podía negar que el pelinegro tenía razón, sus padres eran buenas personas y a pesar de que también eran brujos, ellos siempre querían mostrarle las maravillas del mundo humano y tenían el anhelo de que los humanos y yokais convivieran en paz, pero lamentablemente el destino les dijo otra cosa y les arrebató la vida cuando era muy joven y luego de que su maestra la encontrara, le había metido la cabeza con otras ideas. Su mente seguía confundida.

"Pero... mi hogar, la colina de las brujas, los humanos quieren destruirlo ¿donde me quedaré si estaré sola?" - decía con la cabeza agachada con tristeza ya que ellos no podían hacer nada para detener las construcciones, a menos que decidan destruirlos.

"¿Y por qué no decides ir a la academia Yokai?. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás aceptada" - Moka le sugirió ya que podría trabajar en la escuela.

"¡Es una buena idea Moka-san, seguro que si va a la academia se sentirá aceptada como todos ustedes!" - dijo Goku apoyando la idea de su novia de cabello rosado - "Por cierto Ruby-san, ¿no quisieras formar parte de nuestro grupo de amigos?" - le dijo tan optimista y tres de las las chicas lo miraron con asombro.

"¡Así tendremos otra bruja en la academia, desu!" - exclamaba Yukari alzando los brazos de alegria ya que así.

"Genial, tendremos más competencia además de otra bruja que nade molestando" - decía Kurumu con sarcasmo ya que esa mujer tal vez estaría echándole un ojo a su destinado.

"¿Algún problema con eso, senos de vaca?" - preguntó Yukari de forma desafiante mientras se encimaba su pecho plano junto con las tetas de la sucubo y luego se pusieron a dialogar.

Ruby por otro lado no podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando, este joven de cabello salvaje negro le había ofrecido una nueva vida en un lugar diferente a la colina de las brujas. Ahí se le vino un dilema, ¿aceptar o no aceptar?.

Más tarde esa misma noche el grupo estaría sumergido en un profundo sueño ya que tenían mucho que hacer mañana, excepto uno. Ruby se había levantado a medianoche y estaba caminando sobre la arena de la playa mientras el agua tocaba constante sus pies mientras que sus pensamientos la dejaban inquieta. Estaba pensando seriamente la oferta del grupo de Goku; pasarían muchas cosas con cualquier respuesta que elija y solo tenía una oportunidad. Por un lado podría comenzar una nueva vida trabajando o estudiando en una escuela de monstruos y estar a lado del hombre que de alguna forma le pareció atractivo pero eso significaría abandonar a su maestra y temía a que la matara por su decisión de no matar a los humanos. Por otro permanecería con su maestra pero dejaría a un lado a Yukari y las personas que finalmente la aceptaban como su semejante. ¿Que debía elegir?.

Después de pensar por un buen rato, finalmente había tomado una decisión...

_"Espero que me perdones... Maestra, pero he tomado una decisión" _\- pensó Ruby con algo de inseguridad pero estaba decidida. Solo esperaba que su maestra fuera flexible como para respetar su decisión, ¿cierto?. Un cuervo le devolvió su varita para invocar sus alas y emprender vuelo hasta la colina de las brujas.

Mientras tanto en la tienda donde dormían Goku junto a sus novias, el Saiyajin en un momento abrió los ojos porque sus sentidos captaron algo.

"¿Ruby?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía la cama donde se suponía que debía estar la bruja pero lo único que vio fue unas pisadas saliendo de la arena - "¿A donde se fue?" - en ese momento se había levantado Moka.

"¿Que es lo que pasa Goku-kun, por qué estás despierto?" - preguntó la vampira mientras permanecía acurrucada en su pecho. Las demás también se habían levantado.

"Ruby-san ya no está aquí" - respondió algo serio mientras las demás se sorprendían y vieron su cama vacia.

"¿Pero por qué Ruby-san se habrá ido?" - preguntó Yukari preocupada por su compañera bruja.

"No lo sé pero ahora mismo lo vamos a averiguar" - dijo Goku mientras se levantaba mientras se cambiaba otra vez de ropas, sus novias siguieron su su ejemplo y también se fueron a cambiar para ir a buscar a Ruby, y el Saiyajin ya tenía una idea de donde podría estar.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

La bruja de larga cabellera café oscuro ya había retornado al campo de girasoles y quería regresar a la guarida pero no se espero encontrar a alguien en el camino. Había una figura encapuchado que le daba la espalda pero Ruby ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"He regresado... Oyakata-sama" - dijo Ruby mostrando todo su respeto ante ella.

"Ruby, parece que has sido derrotada por unos simples humanos" - habló la bruja mayor y al parecer no sonaba nada contenta y su pupila no tuvo de otra más que aceptar los hechos - "Lo he escuchado todo de los cuervos..." - Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, la maestra usó sus latigos hechos de las plantas de esta tierra para arrebatarle la lata que tenía Ruby.

"M...maestra... eso es..." - ella no terminó su frase porque su mentora volvió a hablar.

"¡Y parece que has sido cariñosamente atendida por los humanos y planeabas abandonarme para irte con ellos, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la bruja en tono severo mientras aplastaba la lata dejando a Ruby más que nerviosa. ¿Cómo supo eso último? - "¡Que vergüenza, pensé que te había enseñado bien!. ¿Sabes cuantos brujos han sido asesinados por culpa de los humanos?, eso incluye a tus padres. Ya sabes cuanto detesto a los humanos!" - su maestra estaba decepcionada de Ruby y solo se podía hacer algo al respecto, un correctivo. La bruja mayor sacó un libro con una extraña portada para hacer lo siguiente - "¡Eres una deshonra para la raza de los brujos!, Parece que necesitas aprender algunas leciones de nuevo, ¿no es así?" - preguntó mientras realizaba un hechizo, había invocado más latigos del suelo los cuales rodearon a Ruby dejandola a su merced.

"¡Ma-Maestra, no por favor perdoneme!" - Ruby suplicaba por su vida y le daría su vida, otra vez pero su maestra se negó y prosiguió con el castigo, con sus latigos estrujó más a la joven bruja - _"¡N-no puedo... respirar!"_ \- pensaba ella mientras el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba, ¿acaso este sería su fin?.

**"¡Kienzan!" **\- En ese momento, una voz masculina resonó en el cielo y antes de que las brujas dedujeran de donde venía esa voz. Un disco de energía apareció del suelo y cortó todos los látigos que sostenían a Ruby quedando nuevamente a merced de la gravedad, pero ella sería capturada justo a tiempor por un guerrero de cabellera negra.

Ruby abrió lentamente los ojos solo par ver nuevamente un par de ojos de color onix - "¿G-Goku?" - ella inmediatamente reconoció al hombre que le acaba de salvar la vida y este le sonrió.

"¿Estás bien, Ruby-san?" - preguntó Goku mientras la cargaba de forma nupcial, la chica se sonrojó un poco pero asintió de afirmación y luego el Saiyajin aterrizó en tierra para dejar a su amiga sana y salva. En ese momento, las demás llegarían en escena para ayudar a Goku en esto.

_"Pero que aura tan intensa" _\- pensaron las novias de Goku ya que sentían su gran poder yokai pero el Saiyajin ni se inmutaba.

"¿Que significa esto, quienes son ustedes intrusos?" - preguntó la bruja con una mirada severa hacia el Saiyajin porque estaban invadiendo nuevamente en su terreno.

"¿Así que tu eres la maestra de Ruby-san?" - contestó Goku mientras la miraba de forma seria.

"¿Y a ti que te importa, humano?"

"¿Eres o no lo eres?" - Goku insistió por segunda vez con más seriedad.

Oyakata solo gruñó de ira por la insolencia de ese muchacho cara de tonto - "¡Si lo soy, ¿ya estás contento?!"

"No, no lo estoy. Quiero que liberes a Ruby para que tenga una nueva vida y que dejes tu ambición de matar a los humanos" - declaró Goku porque quería resolver esto sin usar sus puños o su ki. Ruby miró al Saiyajin con un rubor en su rostro por esas palabras y por su valor al dirigirse a su maestra.

La bruja miró con desconcierto ante las peticiones de Goku y se rio ante esto - "¿Por quien crees que me tomas?, ¿por qué debería hacerle caso a las exigencias de un humano?"

"Porque lo que estás pensando está mal, los humanos no merecen morir por nada del mundo. Todos merecen una vida tranquila" - respondió Goku aun serio. Aun con sus razones, Oyakata estaba mofandose del pelinegro.

"¡Tonterías, los humanos han sido tan desconsiderados y prueba de ello son sus malditas construcciones sobre nuestra colina!"

"¡Pero ellos no saben de su existencia, ¿como quieres que se detengan sino saben que viven aquí?" - preguntó Goku tratando de razonar.

"¡Imposible. Los humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia para eso está la barrera que divide su mundo con el nuestro pero hay algunos yokais que siguen vagando en el mundo humano tratando de pasar desapercividos. Y por eso inventamos esa leyenda para que los humanos que anden curioseando se alejen de este campo de girasoles. Sin embargo, hubo algunos que no hicieron caso a la leyenda y estan realizando sus obras de construcción, es preciso que debo eliminarlos!" - exclamó la maestra de Ruby furiosa.

"¡No, no debe hacer eso. Le aseguro que puedo buscar una forma de detener esas construcciones sin usar la violencia. Pero usted debe cumplir la promesa de que no lastimará a ningún humano, ¿de acuerdo?" - Goku intentó convencerla pero la necedad de la bruja era más grande.

"Lo lamento muchacho... ¡Pero mi respuesta es no!" - declaró mientras realizaba un conjuro que lo aplicó en medio del suelo y provocó un pequeño sismo.

"¡Kyaa, ¿que es esto?" - preguntó Moka perpleja al sentir la tierra sacudirse.

"¡Mi-miren, algo está saliendo del suelo!" - exclamó Kurumu señalando una grieta que salió del suelo. Y como dijo la peli azul, una rama en forma de brazo salió del subsuelo y con ende, una planta con forma de cara con unas fauces. Goku sintió una presencia venir de ese lugar, pero no era tan fuerte como para intimidarlo pero tenía que estar preparado por si ocurría algo más.

Oyakata comenzaba a reir de forma maligna - "¿Campo de girasoles?. Kukuku, miren bien... Esto no es un campo de girasoles!" - declaró mientras la criatura salía de la tierra. El monstruo tenía como 3 metros de altura y estaba totalmente hecho de plantas - "Verán, la magia de manipulación de plantas es mi especialidad. Esto es un monstruo, que he cuidado con todo mi cariño. ¡Esta es una planta come-hombres!" - declaró Oyakata mientras presentaba su creación con orgullo. La planta come-hombres rugió enfrente del grupo de Goku y las chicas se estremecieron un poco ante su presencia.

_"Oh no, esta planta come-hombres es más grande que los que yo he hecho. No creo que Goku pueda vencerlo el solo" _\- pensó Ruby con algo de nervios mientras veía al Saiyajin, si todos pelean juntos tal vez tengan posibilidad.

Goku por otro lado era el único en no sentir miedo ya que la presencia de esa planta aun era insignificante para él, solamente era más fuerte que los que había enfrentado anteriormente.

"Es buena oportunidad de analizar sus habilidades de combate" - La bruja volvió a reir ya que esto sería suficiente para matar a todos los intrusos - ¡Exterminalos a todos!" - le ordenó a su sirviente y esto solo rugió.

El Saiyajin sin más rodeos extendió una palma de su mano y creó una bola de ki del cual lo disparó inmediatamente, así desintegrando la gran planta come hombres con extrema facilidad. Todas las chicas incluyendo a la bruja se quedaron estupefactas por lo que acaban de ver, hace un segundo había una peligrosa planta come-hombres y en otro había un montón de cenizas que sustituía su posición.

"¡Así se hace, Goku-kun!" - dijeron las novias del Saiyajin con alegría por su victoria. Esa bruja fue un tonta por subestimarlo.

_"Increíble, lo derrotó fácilmente. ¿Así que ese el poder del ki que tanto me habló?" _\- pensó Ruby con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Q-Qué, que acaba de pasar?" - preguntó un shockeada Oyakata asustada.

"Fácil, Acabé con tu planta" - respondió Goku sin vacilar.

"¡¿Pero cómo hiciste eso, humano?!" - exigió la bruja muy enojada.

"Simple, Utilicé mi ki" - respondió nuevamente.

"¿El Ki?" - antes de que Oyakata comprendiera la situación, el pelinegro desapareció en un instante y reapareció en otro enfrente de ella propiciandole un rodillazo en el abdomen sacandole un poco de sangre en el proceso - _"¡M-maldición!" _\- pensó mientras se arrodillaba con el cuerpo adolorido por el golpe.

_"¡Pero que veloz!, ¿cuando se movio?" _\- pensó Ruby nuevamente impresionada por los reflejos sobrehumanos de Goku.

"No eres la oponente indicada para pelear contra mi, te sugiero que aceptes mi propuesta y no vuelvas a hacer fechorías ¿entendido?" - preguntó Goku dandole un segunda oportunidad de redimirse.

Oyakata se sentía indifensa y más que indefensa, frustrada por el inmenso poder del Saiyajin. ¿Que debía hacer en estos momentos?, entonces recordó algo que tenía reservado. Ella comenzó a reir debilmente y Goku la miró extrañada por su reacción.

"Ya entiendo todo, tienes un gran poder oculto muchacho"

"¿De que hablas anciana?" - preguntó Goku confuso.

"Tu eres portador del ki, un poder que los humanos toman años en perfeccionar. Hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido un poder similar al tuyo"

"¡Explíquese ahora!"

"Ya lo verás, te mostraré a mi más grande adquisición" - con sus pocas fuerzas, levantó un collar dorado con una gema morada y la extendió hacia el campo de girasoles - "¡Ven a mi, mi muchacho!" - dijo mientras la gema del collar se iluminaba de verde.

Goku, sus novias y Ruby vieron hacia el campo de girasoles para ver que tramaba Oyakata. En ese momento, una luz morada apareció dentro del oscuro campo de girasoles que coincidía con el del collar y esa misma luz se acercaba lentamente a su posición. Unos momentos después, una figura humanoide surgió de la oscuridad y se reveló la apariencia de un hombre muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, con un muy bajo porcentaje de grasa corporal, tenía ojos negros poer con la mirada perdida y tenía el cabello negro, no llevaba ninguna prenda en la parte superior dejando ver su musculoso torso y solo llevaba unos pantalones blancos con una faja rojo acompañado de adornos y botas doradas, por último tenía una diadema en la frente del mismo material que los accesorios y tenía una gema morada en el centro.

"¿Quien es ese hombre, y por qué obedeció a las ordenes de la maestra?" - Ruby se preguntó a si misma intrigada al ver a ese hombre.

El Saiyajin abrió los ojos porque inmediatamente reconoció al tipo que apareció y no se lo podía creer.

"No puede ser... Este sujeto es..." - decía Goku comenzando a estremecerse mientras veía al sujeto.

* * *

***Intromisión***

**(Insertar esta canción: ****/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Anunciador: "En seguida regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

**(Después de los comerciales)**

**Anunciador: "Ya regresamos con: Rosario + Saiyan"**

* * *

"No puede ser... Este sujeto es..."_ \- _El Saiyajin sentía un escalofrío con el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos, era un viejo enemigo que por nada del mundo lo iba a olvidar puesto que su batalla contra él fue intensa. Habían miles de preguntas recorriendo la mente del Saiyajin y la principal de todas era; ¿como es que este sujeto seguía con vida?, se supone que sus hijos lo habían derrotado mandándolo al sol hace casi dos décadas.

Las chicas yokai miraron a su novio con miradas de intriga ya que era la primera vez que veían a Goku tan nervioso.

"¿Goku-kun que te pasa, acaso conoces es ese sujeto?" - preguntó Moka preocupada por él. Goku estaba a punto de decirles pero la bruja Oyakata habló.

"Kukuku, permitanme presentarles... a mi hijo" - ella declaró dejando a todos los presentes en shock, especialmente a Goku y Ruby.

"¿Su... hijo?" - preguntaron ambos aturdidos porque no se lo podían creer. Ese hombre de cabellera negra era el hijo de la bruja de esta colina y ella se reió ante sus reacciones.

"Tal como oyeron, es mi hijo y su nombre es Broly" - añadió Oyakata ya que ese es el nombre que le había dicho el muchacho hace muchos años. El club de periodismo y Ruby seguían aturdidos por la sorpresa puesto que no veían ningún parentesco de ese Broly con la bruja, ¿como podía ser su hijo?, a menos que...

"¿¡Oyakata-sama, que significa eso?, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre puede ser su hijo y como es que no lo supe antes?!" - preguntó Ruby ya que como era su alumna, se suponía que sabía todo sobre ella por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas. Esa era la misma pregunta que iba a hacerle Goku.

Su maestra comenzó a reír en voz baja - "Oh mi pequeña Ruby, haz vivido bajo la ignorancia todo este tiempo, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Verás, todo comenzó cuando un agujero negro apareció hace muchos años..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hace aproximadamente 7 años poco antes de que encontrara a Ruby-san, un misterioso agujero había aparecido en el cielo y no había explicación lógica de como surgió..."_

Se ve a una Oyakata no tan vieja, en su campo de girasoles mientras observaba el cielo de forma curiosa.

"¿De donde habrá salido ese agujero y quien lo habrá creado?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba abajo hacia las ciudades humanas.

_"Y no solo eso, cientos de criaturas habían salido de allí y estaban atacando a los humanos, que en cierto modo, estaba agradecida por esto..."_

"Eso es, sufran humanos. Se lo merecen por tratar de construir en esta zona" - ella sonrió mientras veía el espectáculo y esos monstruos le estaban haciendo el favor de limpiar este mundo de esos asquerosos humanos.

_"Pero por más satisfactorio que era, estaba estremecida ya que esos seres tenían un poder descomunal y temía a que uno de esos seres termine destruyendo la colina de las brujas por lo descontrolados que estaba la situación. Y entonces algo había ocurrido en la colina..."_

***Crash!***_ \- _una explosión se produjo a unos metros de la posición de la bruja.

"¿Que es lo que pasó?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras revisaba el lugar del impacto .

_"Y lo que vi continuación me dejó sorprendida..."_

"¡Es un muchacho!" - dijo Oyakata mientras veía a un hombre bajo las profundidades de un cráter, se trataba de un hombre con el cuerpo ensangrentado indicando que había sufrido muchos daños, probablemente por lo que cayó hace poco,

"Ka-Ka-Ka-ro-tto" - fue lo único que había dicho el hombre mientras ocurría otra cosa extraña, la cabellera rubia que tenía se tornó a negra en un segundo.

"¿Quien será este hombre y como terminó así?" - Oyakata se preguntó a si misma confundida, muchas y más preguntas pasaban por su mente pero las dejó para después para ayudar al misterioso sujeto.

_"Encontré a este hombre en ese cráter y me dispuse a ofrecerle ayuda médica llevándolo a nuestra guarida. Fue difícil curar sus heridas pero al final pude curarlo en su mayoría"_

Se ve a la bruja curando a Broly usando distintos medicamentos y hechizos de curación.

"Ughh..." - Broly abría lentamente los ojos mientras gemía de dolor - "¿Donde estoy?"

"Oh, veo que estás despierto muchacho" - dijo Oyakata sonriente mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Donde estoy?" - preguntó Broly confundido.

"Tranquilo muchacho, estás a salvo en mi guarida. Tuviste una fuerte caída y tu cuerpo tenía varias heridas y quemaduras de tercer grado" - explicaba la bruja mientras señalaba los vendajes cubriendo prácticamente todo su cuerpo - "Y dime muchacho, ¿que o quien te causó esas heridas?"

"No... no lo se, mi cabeza me da vueltas" - decía Broly con una molesta migraña mientras agarraba su frente con sus manos. Esa respuesta no fue suficiente para la bruja porque probablemente sufría de amnesia.

"Bueno, ¿al menos me puedes decir quien eres?" - ella preguntó curiosa.

"Creo que mi nombre es... Broly" - respondió Broly mientras dejaba de agarrarse la frente.

"Bueno Broly, soy la bruja Oyakata. Te sugiero que reposes ya que todavía tus heridas no se cicatrizan" - dijo Oyakata con una sonrisa mientras sacaba nuevos vendajes para cambiarle los viejos.

"Esta bien... bruja Oyakata" - dijo Broly debilmente mientras se recostaba para conciliar el sueño nuevamente por lo cansado que estaba. Oyakata se dispuso a cambiarle los vendaje mientras el Saiyajin descansaba.

Luego de un tiempo de curación, el pelinegro recuperó un poco la consciencia debido a las curaciones que recibió y la bruja le propuso si pudiera adoptar como su hijo a lo que Broly aceptó y se encariñó un poco con la bruja quien ya era su madre adoptiva por el buen trato que recibía.

"¿Asi que Broly..., aun no recuerdas lo que te pasó?" - preguntó Oyakata algo intrigada ya que había pasado unos días desde su llegada.

"Aun no pero... siento como si algo mi interior me estuviera tratando de decir lo que me pasó. Pero..." - Broly se detuvo mientras veía su mano.

"¿Pero... qué cosa?" - la bruja levantó una ceja esperando a que terminara su frase.

"Siento como si mi furia quisiera despertar si llegara a recordar lo que me pasó" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras apretaba sus puños mientras una extraña aura verde rodeó sus manos. Oyakata se percató de eso y se estremeció un poco ya que ese poder era similar al de los sujetos que aparecieron del agujero negro, que por cierto, este último había desaparecido de la misma forma que apareció.

_"Sin embargo, mientras lo curaba, sentí un enorme potencial en ese hombre acompañado de un gran sentimiento de rencor y temía que si ese hombre se despertara, libere su furia contra mi. Así que me vi la necesidad de crear un collar mágico para controlar su mente"_

La bruja Oyakata abrió la puerta donde se encontraba dormido su hijo adoptivo y hacía todo lo posible para no despertarlo con nada. Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, sacó una diadema con una gema morada en el centro, pero por si las dudas, creó unos lazos hechos de hierba y amordazó a su hijo.

Broly abrió lentamente los ojos y se percató de la presencia de Oyakata - "¿Oka-san... que estás haciendo aquí y que llevas ahí?" - preguntó algo soñoliento el Saiyajin al ver un objeto en sus manos.

"Tranquilo hijo mío, esto no te dolerá" - dijo la bruja mientras sacaba el objeto a la luz.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" - preguntó Broly entrando en estado de alerta mientras intentaba detener a su madre pero sintió que algo lo retenía, eran sogas que estaban sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas.

"¡Esto lo hago por ti bien, Broly!" - exclamó la bruja mientras se disponía a ponerle la diadema en su cabeza.

"¡Ahhhh, suéltame bruja!" - exclamó furioso el Saiyajin luego de sentir algo cubrir su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón había sentido similar hace muchos años. Pero dejando eso a un lado, liberó algo de su ki desintegrando las cuerdas que lo sostenían y mandó a volar a su madre en un rincón de la habitación.

"¿Pero que es esto, de donde sacó este poder?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras veía como su hijo adoptivo cambiaba de apariencia, su cabello se tornó dorado y sus ojos ahora eran de color verde esmeralda y un aura del mismo color rodeo su cuerpo.

"¡Te mataré!" - declaró el Super Saiyajin mientras la apuntaba con su mano y creó una esfera de ki verde.

_"Entré en pánico ya que mi vida iba a terminar a manos de mi propio hijo. O al menos eso creía..."_

"¡La diadema!" - recordó que le había puesto dicho objeto justo a tiempo y todavía permanecía justo en su lugar aun con el poder visible de Broly.

"¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!" - exclamó furioso Broly.

"¡Alto!" - exclamó la bruja mientras accionaba un brazalete liberaba una luz morada que coincidía con la diadema. Broly se había detenido pocos segundos antes de lanzar su técnica contra la bruja y esta misma se desvaneció, el Super Saiyajin se agarró la frente con el fin de quitarse el objeto la migraña que estaba sufriendo pero todo era inutil . Oyakata sonrió porque su plan funcionó de milagro - "¡Ahora tranqulizate!" - ordenó la bruja mientras accionaba nuevamente el brazalete mientras el Saiyajin se quedó quieto y dejó de gruñir, su aura desapareció y al mismo tiempo su cabello y ojos volvieron a su estado natural - "Eso es hijo mío, obedece a tu madre. La gran bruja Oyakata"

"Si... Oka-san" - decía Broly en voz apagada, había perdido control de si mismo. **(2)**

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

"Fue difícil, pero finalmente pude controlar el gran poder que tenía Broly y para evitar que saliera a la luz, mantuve a mi hijo cautivo de la sociedad durante todos estos años. Claro, hasta que Ruby llegó a mi vida también" - terminó de explicar mirando a su pupila recordando el momento cuando la encontró sola y triste en su campo de girasoles.

Goku y las chicas aun seguían estupefactas por todo el relato que acaban de escuchar, pero de todos, Ruby era la más traicionada porque su maestra le había ocultada.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...?" - musitó la bruja adolescente con una mirada llena de incertidumbre - "¡¿Por qué me oculto ese secreto, Oyakata-sama?, creí que eramos unidas y nos contábamos todo!"

"Oh mi linda Ruby-san, solo quería evitar que tuvieras una muerte fatal, como lo tuvieron tus padres. Yo lo hice por tu bien" - Oyakata dijo una media verdad, puesto que habían más razones del cautiverio de su hijo.

"N-no puede ser... yo confié en usted ¿y así es como me paga?" - decía Ruby casi entrando en llanto pero las novias de Goku se acercaron a ella para tratar de consolarla.

Pero Goku era otra cosa porque ya entendía como es que ese individuo regresó a la vida, recordó el problema del Super Androide 17 cuando varios de sus enemigos habían resucitado con el fin de vengarze de él, pero el no sabía que el legendario Super Saiyajin también había regresado puesto que había sido encerrado en el infierno como una treta del DR. Gero y el Dr. Miu. Y tenía la ligera sospecha de que sus amigos, los Guerreros Z lo habían enfrentado durante su ausencia, pero parece ser que no lograron vencerlo del todo.

"Anciana... no tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer, acaba de poner su vida y la de todos nosotros en riesgo ya que Broly es un sujeto muy peligroso" - dijo Goku muy serio a lo que la bruja sonrió.

"A juzgar por tus palabras, puedo deducir que tu sabes algo del poder Broly, ¿verdad?. Entonces creo que tu puedes ayudarme a descubrirlo, liberando su mente" - dijo mientras alzaba su brazalete hacia él.

"¡Espera, no lo haga!" - exclamó Goku muy preocupado pero ya era tarde, el sello que contenía la mente del Legendario Super Saiyajin se rompió dejando libre la mente del del Legendario Super Saiyajin. Broly había recuperado la consciencia luego de un largo letargo que había sufrido por el sello de su madre adoptiva, lo primero que observó fue la cabeza puntiaguda de Goku y entonces ocurrió lo contemplado.

"Kakarotto..." - murmuró en voz baja Broly en shock pero luego cambió su expresión a uno de enojo - **"¡KAKAROTTO!"** \- el gritó mientras expulsaba un aura de ki de color dorado y se volvió en el estado de SSJ.

"¿Con que este es el poder tenía mi hijo?" - Oyakata se preguntó a si misma mientras se cubría por los vientos que creaba el Saiyajin - "¡Jajaja, perfecto. Con el a mi lado la humanidad estará condenada!" - declaró mientras reía maniaticamente - "¡Ahora Broly, eliminalos!" - ella le ordenó pero el Super Saiyajin la miró con rencor. Con su ki en lugar de atacar a Goku y las chicas, atacó a la bruja atravesando su cuerpo con su mano dejando a todos perplejos.

"¡OYAKATA-SAMA!" - exclamó Ruby shokeada al ver a su maestra asesinada frente a sus ojos y luego miró con furia al asesino y entonces entró en shock.

"¡Ya no me darás más ordenes, vieja estúpida!" - El Saiyajin rió de forma maligna y luego pateó el cadaver de su madre hasta unos metros delante del grupo de Goku.

"Maldito" - El pelinegro apretó los puños ya que mató a traición a la bruja, incluso ella no merecía eso ¿pero que esperaba de un psicopata de cabello dorado?. Un Saiyajin era difícil de controlar, hasta el lo sabe.

"¡Kyaaaa!" - las chicas se estremecieron del miedo ya que ese sujeto y se escondieron detrás de la espalda de su novio para sentirse seguras y Goku hacía lo posible por mantenerse de píe debido al ki que expulsaba Broly.

_**"¡No puede ser... ese aspecto... es igual al de Goku cuando se transformó!" **_\- comentó Inner Moka mientras veía todo a través del sello de su lado externa.

"¿G-Goku, ¿ese tipo también es un Saiyajin como tú?" - preguntó Moka un poco asustada y el pelinegro se limitó a sentir.

"Así es, Moka-san. Ese tipo es Broly, el Legendario Super Saiyajin"

"¿Legendario... Super Saiyajin?" - preguntaron todas al unisono perplejas por esa frase ya que no les había mencionado.

"Según como me dijo mi amigo Vegeta, el Legendario Super Saiyajin surge de una leyenda antigua de nuestra raza; es una transformación más fuerte que el SSJ ordinario, y también es un estado en donde un Saiyajin obtiene un poder abrumador, casi infinito"

"¿Pero que tan fuerte es?" - preguntó Kurumu asustada.

"Si se lo propusiera, es lo suficientemente como para destruir esta galaxia con un solo ataque" - declaró Goku seriamente mientras todas sus novias entraban en shock. Ese hombre que estaba frente a ellos, podría aniquilarlos en cuestión de segundos, eso definitivamente era más que aterrador.

_**(Nota del Autor: Hay que recordar que en la película 8, Kaiosama mencionó que la galaxia del sur había sido destruida cuando Broly había desatado su poder).**_

"¿Pero que podemos hacer, Goku-kun?" - preguntó Mizore preocupada por la situación.

"Ustedes no harán nada" - declaró el Saiyajin mientras este estaba de espaldas - "Yo me encargaré de él. Quiero que regresen a la playa y esperen a que el conductor regrese con el autobús para que las lleve de vuelta a la academia" - sus novias se quedaron en shock al oír eso.

"¡No Goku-kun, lucharemos contigo. Para eso nos entrenaste!" - Moka trató de convecerlo pero Goku la miró con seriedad.

"¡No lo entiendes Moka-san, ese sujeto no tendrá piedad con ninguno de ustedes, no dudará dos veces en atacarlas o matarlas. Es por eso que deben huir cuanto antes!" - exclamó Goku preocupado ya que no quería ni pensar en lo que Broly les podría hacer si entra en el estado LSSJ.

"P-pero Goku..." - Moka quería hablar pero luego su otra yo habló.

_**"¡No seas necia, ¿que no escuchaste?, ese sujeto tiene el poder para matarnos a todos, solo seríamos estorbo para Goku. El podrá lidiar con esto, debes confiar en él!" **_\- advirtió Inner Moka ya que hasta ella sintió temor al oír la explicación de su novio y por primera vez que habló seriamente, no bromeaba.

"Está bien" - Moka sin más rodeos decidió obedecer a su novio y le deseó suerte. Las demás chicas también se acercaron a Goku para desearle suerte y le suplicaban que regresara con ellas sano y salvo, pero faltaba alguien más.

"¡Ruby-san!" - exclamó Yukari a su compañera bruja pero notó que esta no decía ni hacía nada.

Goku se percató también de eso y se dirigió a ella - "¡Ruby-san, debes irte con las chicas. Este lugar no será seguro!" - dijo preocupado por su seguridad.

"Esos ojos..." - fue lo único que murmuró la bruja mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Broly

"¿A que te refieres?" - preguntó Goku confundido.

"Esos ojos... los he visto antes" - dijo ella mientras recordaba algo de su pasado.

* * *

**Flashback 2**

_"Ruby-san... huye de aquí" - dijo su madre soltando a su hija poniéndola detrás de sus piernas._

_"¡No, nos los voy a dejar!" - exclamó la pequeña bruja llorando porque no quería dejar a sus padres._

_"¡Obedece, Ruby. Huye lo más lejos que puedas!" - exclamó su padre mostrando toda su preocupación por su hija. La niña quería decir algo pero el sujeto ya había lanzado su ataque hacia los brujos y en cuestión de segundos la esfera de energía hizo contacto con los padres de Ruby matándolos al instante. Pero antes de eso, los brujos empujaron a su hija para que no saliera herida de esto._

**_*Boom!*_**

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

"Fue él... el es monstruo que mató a mis padres" - declaró Ruby apuntando a Broly con temor a lo que Goku y las chicas se quedaron en shock al oír eso. ¿Entonces Broly fue quien mató a los padres de Ruby cuando era niña?, ahora todo tenía sentido.

El Super Saiyajin volvió mofarse - "Jajaja, ¿así que tu eras la niña que casi mato hace años?. Debo decir que has crecido mucho" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras se burlaba de ella.

Ruby se enfureció por su burlas, no lo soportó más y agarró su varita mientras lo apuntaba - "¡MALDITO, TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE!" - gritó furiosa mientras creaba sus alas y se dirigió a Broly.

"¡Ruby-san no lo hagas, ese sujeto te puede lastimar!" - Goku exclamó preocupado pero ya era tarde puesto que la bruja ya se había acercado al Super Saiyajin.

"¡ESTO ES POR MIS PADRES Y MI MAESTRA!" - exclamó Ruby mientras realizaba la misma técnica que utilizó contra Goku pero ahora ella se convirtió en cuervo para realizar el ataque. Broly se percató de esto y ni se inmutó ante las amenazas de la bruja, el sonrió con una sola mano detuvo a Ruby sosteniendola del cuello, la bruja perdió su transformación al momento de que Broly la agarró.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?, eres más patetica que la otra bruja" - comentó el Super Saiyajin mientras apretaba con más fuerza. Ruby sentía el aire de sus pulmones salir por la fuerza sobre-humana que poseía.

"¡Ruby-san!" - exclamaron todas las chicas al unisono.

**"¡Kaio-ken!"** \- declaró Goku mientras liberaba un aura roja y con una velocidad extrema pateó el abdomen de Broly y eso fue lo suficiente para que este soltara a la chica y mandarlo a retroceder unos cuantos metros. Goku sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de la bruja de forma nupcial y luego se dirigió a sus novias - "Chicas, vuelvo a repetir. Regresen a la playa, cuiden a Ruby-san y esperen a que todo termine, ¿si?"

"Si Goku-kun, y cuidate por favor" - dijo Moka mientras recibía a Ruby en sus brazos, y luego también les llevó el cuerpo ya sin vida de su maestra. Las chicas se dispusieron a retirarse para dejar todo en las manos del Saiyajin. Ahora solo quedaban dos en el campo de batalla.

El Super Saiyajin se agarró del abdomen puesto que la patada de Goku fue un efectiva pero no tana como para dañarlo severamente, luego su rival apareció en frente de él.

"Bien Broly, ya podemos pelear a gusto" - declaró Goku con una mirada llena de determinación a lo que el otro Saiyajin sonrió sadicamente.

"No sabes lo mucho que he esperado por esto Kakarotto. Ahora te irás al infierno como el gusano que eres" - dijo Broly con mucha sed de sangre.

"Eso jamás sucederá, ya verás que protegeré a la Tierra de tu presencia" - dijo el pelinegro haciendo un pose de pelea.

El Super Saiyajin volvió a reírse pero dejando los rodeos a un lado, decidió atacarlo de una vez por todas: Broly alzó vuelo y con una formidable velocidad se desplazó hacia Goku e intentó propiciarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Goku lo bloqueó con algo de dificultad pero luego contraatacó con una patada acompañado de un salto mortal para tomar distancia, Broly gruñó por el golpe y retomó la ofensiva y le lanzó una ráfaga de bolas de ki, Goku pudo esquivar algunas de ellas mientras que las últimas las repelió, pero por un descuido suyo esas esferas de energía impactaron en algunas partes del campo de girasoles desintengrando varias hectarias.

"Rayos" - el pelinegro miró eso con algo de frustración, solo esperaba que su pelea no destruyera tanto este hermoso campo de girasoles ya que eso dejaría devastada a Ruby - "¿Broly, no puedes ser un poco más consciente?" - le preguntó seriamente a lo que su enemigo contestó con otra pregunta.

"¿Y que es ser consciente?" - preguntó el Legendario Super Saiyajin con una sonrisa sádica mientras lanzaba otras esferas de ki. Goku decidió detener su acto de destrucción, se teletransportó justo en frente de él y antes de que Broly pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro le dio un patada directa en la mejilla y volvió a retomar distancia. Un hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Broly pero de igual forma él sonrió y para dar un toque más bizarro, se quitó la sangre lamiendola directamente.

"¡Ugh que asco, eres un ser repugnante Broly!" - Goku le recrimió sintiendose asqueado al ver eso, tal parece que las costumbres de algunos nunca cambian.

"Creo que es momento de llevar esta pelea a un nuevo nivel. ¿No crees Kakarotto?" - preguntó el Super Saiyajin con mucha soberbia en su voz.

"¿Que quieres decir?" - preguntó Goku desconcertado, a lo que el Super Saiyajin solo rió para después hacer lo siguiente.

_**(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción, obligatoriamente: **_**_/watch?v=u0zgpqvDF3A)._**

**"¡Grrrrrrrr, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **\- Broly gruñó mientras apretaba los puños mientras concentraba su ki mientras su voz sonaba a los cuatro viente, todo eso mientras estaba rodeado en un aura de ki color verde.

_"No puede ser, Broly lo está haciendo de nuevo"_ \- pensó Goku con un poco de nervios. Broly estaba dispuesto a llegar al siguiente nivel del Super Saiyajin, aquella fase cuyo poder podía llegar a niveles insospechados, tal vez habían pasado años desde que fue testigo de su poder, pero seguía siendo tan temible como la primera vez.

El cielo se nubló debido al cambio drástico que estaba presentando la Tierra en su atmósfera, rayos y truenos surgieron de los cielos e impactaron en direcciones aleatorias y por último, el suelo estaba temblando como si un sismo se estuviera manifestando. Las olas en el mal tampoco se quedaron atrás ya que olas que más parecían tsunamis, amenazaban con tragarse una porción de la tierra y a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

**"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **\- Y para empeorar las cosas, Broly seguía con su transformación y estaba llegando a su fase crítica, su cabello se erizó aun más cambiando de color a verde y las pupilas de sus ojos se desvanecieron dejandolos totalmente en blanco.

***Boom!* **\- En un fuerte estallido de color verde, el Super Saiyajin expulsó todo su poder y sufrió un nuevo cambió bastante notable: El tamaño de su cuerpo creció a casi 3 metros de altura y sus musculos también aumentaron de volumen, todo eso mientras era rodeado por un aura de ki.

"El... Legendario Super Saiyajin" - murmuró Goku con algo pavor ya que el poder de Broly aumentó de golpe y no solo eso, su poder era diferente a como lo enfrentó a la primera vez, se podría decir que su nivel es comparable a Super Buu en su forma normal.

Broly sonrió y se dirigió a su próxima victima con un sonrisa malévola - **"Prepárate Kakarotto, tendrás el privilegio en ser el primero en morir" **\- declaró con una voz fría y tranquila mientras le apuntaba con el duda, Goku solo lo miró con seriedad mientras se preparaba para lo peor - **"¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **\- el Legendario Super Saiyajin gritó a todo pulmón y se lanzó contra el Saiyajin con una velocidad a un mayor que antes, el Saiyajinn reaccionó y a duras penas pudo escapar de la embestida de él, Broly no terminando su ofensiva volvió a atacar y expulsó energía de su cuerpo del cual se materializó en una esfera de energía, Goku esquivó nuevamente el ataque pero el ataque del Legendario Super Saiyajin impactó contra otra hectarea de girasoles dejando otro crater en la tierra.

"Maldición, la única manera de detener esto es peleando con toda mi fuerza" - Goku se dijo a si mismo mientras veía con horror a su enemigo quien se jactaba de él - **"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" **\- Goku concentró de su energía para convertirse en Super Saiyajin fase 1.

**"¡Perfecto, así es como quiero pelear porque sino esto sería aburrido Kakarotto!" **\- declaró Broly con mucha emoción ya que decidió dejar a un lado el calentamiento.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya Broly!" - declaró Goku mientras se ponía en guardia. Esta vez iba terminar el trabajo que ni el ni sus hijos pudieron terminar.

_**(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción, obligatoriamente: **_**_/watch?v=u0zgpqvDF3A. O busquen en Youtube: _****_Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ‒ "Edge of the Fist"_****_)._**

Ambos Super Saiyajin se lanzaron al combate y ambos desaparecieron de la vista para pelear a un velocidad superior al del sonido, lo único que se podría ver en el cielo eran los ondas de choquen que producían ambos guerreros al conectar sus puños. Luego de unos momentos de puros choques, Broly intentó atacar usando su ki pero Goku se hizo a un lado y contraatacó con el mismo ataque pero el Legendario Super Saiyajin resistió al ataque y agarró al Super Saiyajin del rostro con una de sus gigantescas manos y se lo llevó hasta chocar contra el suelo aplastando un poco su cuerpo.

"Gahhh!" - Goku gruñó del dolor al sentir tal impacto y Broly se limitó a reír como psicópata y quizo aplastarlo usando sus gigantescos pies, pero Goku pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitó el ataque dando varias volteretas hacia atrás - "¡Sigues siendo tan bestial como siempre, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Goku tras recuperarse. El Saiyajin de cabellera verde respondió solo mofandose de él - "Supongo que si, pero esto va en serio" - declaró Goku mientras retomaba la ofensiva, con su teletransportación apareció en la espalda de Broly y le propició una patada en su espalda, Broly gruñó ya que ese golpe fue algo efectivo y trató de agarrar nuevamente a su rival pero Goku no quería pasar por lo mismo y usó su teletransportación para esquivar el agarre y aparecer a un costado del Legendario Super Saiyajin, Goku creó otra esfera de ki y lo puso directo en el ombligo de Broly y este explotó directamente.

**"¡Grrrrrrrrr!" **\- Broly gruñó puesto que ese ataque también fue efectivo, ya se estaba fastidiando por la forma en que Goku estaba esquivando sus ataques.

"¿Que te pareció eso?" - preguntó Goku con una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¡Muereeeeee!" **\- El Legendario Super Saiyajin creó otra esfera de energía y se la lanzó directamente hacia él, sin embargo al momento de lanzarla, la esfera se dividió en varias otras pero de menos tamaño. El Super Saiyajin frunció el ceño y decidió evitar esos ataques expulsando una barrera de energía que detuvo todas las bolas de energía y luego las disperso hacia el cielo en diferentes direcciones.

"Canalla" - exclamó Goku un poco molesto debido a ese último ataque. Sin embargo, el guerrero legendario aprovechó la oportunidad para aparecer detrás de Goku y agarró ambos brazos de este para que después Broly tomara vuelo en su rodilla y conectarla directamente a su espalda - "¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" - El Super Saiyajin exclamó de dolor al sentir un gran dolor en sus brazos.

**"¡Te haré sufrir Kakarotto, con una muerte lenta!" - **declaró Broly con voz sadica y dispuesto a torturar a su rival, luego aplicó más fuerza con el fin de arrancar sus brazos de una forma despiadada.

"¡M-maldito!"- Goku sentía un gran dolor porque dos de sus extremidades estaban a punto de ser arrancadas por el guerrero legendario, pero no iba darse por vencido, Goku expulsó más de su ki para contraer el agarre de Broly, quien por cierto este ya estaba teniendo problemas en sostener sus brazos.

**"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **\- El Super Saiyajin dio otro grito mientras cambiaba de fase, ahora pasó al Super Saiyajin fase 2. Con su poder aumentado, Goku se pudo liberar del agarre de Broly usando su propia cabeza para darle un golpe en la nariz. Broly se agarró el rostro y luego sintió que alguien lo envolvió en un par de brazos de los cuales pertenecían a Goku, con mucha fuerza el Super Saiyajin lanzó a Broly y lo arrojó. Después Goku reapareció a pocos metros adelante para conectar una patada y mandar a Broly a otra dirección para después darle un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de un codazo y para rematar prosiguió con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que fueron efectivos contra el Legendario Super Saiyajin. Goku teniendo el control de la batalla decidió usar su mejor técnica, el junto ambas manos mientras recitaba lo siguiente - **"¡Kaaa... Meee... Haaa... Meee... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- el lanzó una enorme viga de energía que viajó a gran velocidad que engulló a Broly totalmente y este gritó de dolor dejando solo una rastro de humo.

***Detener la música***

"¿Lo derroté?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo con un suspiro tras realizar esa combinación de ataques. Un silencio se produjo puesto que se sentía la tensión a simple vista y no había nada más que un nube de humo donde estaba humo. Justo cuando el Super Saiyajin creía haber obtenido la victoria, la verdad salió a la luz - "No... no puede ser" - Goku abrió los ojos al ver al Legendario Super Saiyajin aun con vida, pero su cuerpo si mostraba rasgos de daño y su ropa estaba un poco rasgada.

**"Debo admitir que eso no estuvo mal Kakarotto. Sin embargo, necesitarás algo mejor para derrotar al Saiyajin más fuerte del universo" **\- comentó Broly conservando su sonrisa sádica - **"Creo que ya es momento de llevar esto a otro nivel, ¿no lo crees?"**

"¿De que rayos hablas Broly?, ¿acaso no has peleado con todo tu poder?" - preguntó Goku perplejo.

**"Eres muy perceptivo Kakarotto, efectivamente estás en lo cierto. Durante estos años he logrado aumentar mis poderes, he alcanzado una nueva transformación que supera esta y es la misma que te voy a mostrar!" **\- declaró Broly ya que esa nueva transformación le garantizaría la victoria.

"¿Que dices?" - preguntó Goku nuevamente sorprendido. En ese momento el Legendario Super Saiyajin concentró su ki para realizar la nueva transformación que tanto ha dicho.

**_(Nota del Autor: Escuchen esta canción para darle el toque especial: _****_/watch?v=Lom1_1WfMVU)._**

**"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **\- liberando un poderoso grito, Broly comenzó a sufrir un nuevo cambio, la cabellera de este comenzó a alargarse y extenderse hasta descender a su espalda y las cejas de su rostro desaparecieron.

"No puedo... creerlo" - Goku no podía lo que estaba viendo, Broly se había transformado en el Super Saiyajin 3, algo que jamás se había esperado. Y eso no es todo, su poder como su apariencia aumentaron radicalmente.

**"Y bien... ¿Quieres comenzar con la segunda ronda, Kakarotto?" **\- preguntó el Legendario Super Saiyajin en su tercera fase y Goku solo lo miró con desdén y temor. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas de verdad.

_**Voz del Narrador: Broly, el Legendario Super Saiyajin a quien muchos lo creían muerto, había regresado para tomar venganza contra Goku y lo peor de la situación es que había alcanzado una nueva transformación que lo hacía ver más imponente.**_

_**¿Goku podrá derrotar a este terrible adversario?. **_**_No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de: "Rosario + Saiyan"_**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**(Ending Oficial: El mismo Ending de la película 8 'El Poder Invencible'; ****/watch?v=8fqjKU2CkVM).**

* * *

**_Avance del siguiente capitulo:_**

_**"¡Broly, no permitiré que destruyas la Tierra con tus poderes!"** \- _exclamó Goku en SSJ4 mientras este usando un Kamehameha para evitar el Omega Blaster que el LSSJ3 arrojó.

_**"¡JAJAJAJA, quiero ver que intentes detenerme!" **_\- declaró Broly riendo como loco mientras aumentaba el poder de su ataque y este va ganando más terreno.

_"¡Goku, no te rindas por favor!"_ \- exclamaron las novias de Goku incluyendo Ruby mientras eran testigos del choque de poderes.

_**"¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉEEEEEEE!" **\- _gritó Goku mientras expulsaba más de su ki mientras era envuelto en un aura de fuego color roja mientras sufría un nuevo cambio.

**_Nombre del siguiente capitulo: "El Super Saiyajin 4 vs. El Legendario Super Saiyajin 3"_**

* * *

**_¡Pero que mier***!, que capitulo el que acabo de escribir, ¿como terminará esa épica batalla?. No se pierdan la parte final del capitulo que ya lo estaré escribiendo después. No se vayan a impacientar por lo que más quieran, ¿si?. Recuerden que el bien triunfa sobre el mal aun cuando la situación es desesperada, es lo que DB nos ha enseñado en todo este tiempo._**

* * *

**_(1).-_ _Decidí cambiar un poco el pasado de Ruby y sobre como murieron sus padres ya que como dije antes, no siempre voy a seguir la trama original de las series con cual hago los crossover. A parte, lo hice para darle más coherencia a la historia. Y si se preguntan quien se enfrentó a Broly en ese momento, pues digamos que fue cierto principe de los Saiyajin acompañado de los Guerreros Z._**

**_(2).- Muchos me preguntaban como rayos resucité a Broly, pues ahí esta la respuesta. Recuerden que en la saga de Super 17 muchos enemigos de Goku y sus amigos regresaron de la muerte y a pesar de que en la serie original Broly no aparece ni se menciona, pues decidí incluirlo también pero Goku no se lo enfrentó ya que habría caído en la trampa del infierno y los demás Guerreros Z fueron los encargados de derrotarlos a todos durante su ausencia. A parte, la escena de Oyakata controlando a Broly fue similar a como lo hizo Paragus en la pelicula original._**

**_PD: Las escenas de combate también fueron inspirados en la misma pelicula y también de algunos juegos de la franquicia._**

* * *

**_Y así shavos culminamos con el capitulo de la semana, ojalá haya sido de su agrado. _****_Recuerden shavos, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado. Chao! *n_n*_**


	15. Malas Noticias

**_Hola amigos y lectores de mis historias, como ya leyeron el titulo, hoy no les vengo a traer un capitulo de ninguna de mis historias, al contrario, hoy vine a darles una noticia que a más de uno no le gustará para nada. Espero que estén preparados para lo que voy a anunciar, bien aquí voy... *tomo una respiración profunda que dura 10 segundos*_**

**_¡Me iré de vacaciones!_**

**_*Insertar grito de mujer de película de terror acompañado de abucheos de un publico*_**

**_Si lo sé, estoy seguro que mas de uno se votó de la silla por la noticia, pero déjenme explicarles lo que sucedió:_**

**_Verán, poco después de la actualización de la historia de HSDxD recibí la visita de mi papá y me avisó que el saldría de vacaciones junto con mi mamá y hermanos ya que en su trabajo recibió su bono para las vacaciones para ir a Guadalajara, y pues el me invitó a que los acompañara a lo que yo dije que si._**

**_¿Y entonces qué pasará con las siguientes actualizaciones?._**

**_Pues lamento decirles que todos y cada uno se aplastaran por más tiempo de lo habitual ya que me ausentaré entre esta semana y la siguiente. Probablemente regrese hasta inicios de Agosto._**

**_Miren no me lo tomen a mal ni nada por el estilo pero quiero que me escuchen: Durante estas últimas semanas he estado muy apretado en mi vida cotidiana por razones ya se los he dicho_** **_en muchos de mis capítulos y ahora es cuando por fin obtuve la oportunidad de descansar de todo esa carga que siempre me fastidia. A parte, no he visto a mis familiares de Guadalajara en casi 10 años, porque la última vez que estuve allí fue en el 2008, osea, tenía solo 10 años y era muy inocente para casi todo en la vida._**

**_¿En qué día voy a partir?. Pues será justamente el día de hoy y debo ir a la terminal a las 10 de la noche y llegaré a mi destino a las 6 de la mañana. Por esa razón les queria avisar, para que no pensaran que me 'desaparecí' o algo así._**

**_Así que para concluir mi noticia les quiero informar que a pesar de que descansaré en estos días no dejare de escribir mis capítulos aún si estoy lejos de mi casa (porque obviamente el internet sigue presente sin importar a donde que vayas). En cuanto pueda, pues escribiré en partes en partes para cuando antes de que se den cuenta, ya habrá un capítulo nuevo, ¿y de cual historia será?, pues eso es un secreto._**

**_Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que avisarles y una vez más les pido una disculpa por este imprevisto pero tengan en cuenta esto; yo jamás los decepcionaré, al menos ya no como antes y yo jamás dejaré mi pasatiempo favorito y todo por ustedes, para que me sigan apoyando con cada uno de sus comentarios._**

**_¿Entonces no hay problemas en que me tome un respiro?. Si es así entonces quiero ver sus reviews al final de este anuncio y les deseo buenas felices vacaciones a cada uno de ustedes._**

**_Un saludo y un gran abrazo de mi parte, me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**

**_PD: En cuanto regrese, borraré este capítulo porque simplemente no me gusta alterar el orden de los capítulo._**


End file.
